Una Vida Diferente
by Danally
Summary: PreEvolución. Después de la muerte de Viktor Selene deja a Michael con los lycans pero el no quiere estar con ellos y la busca nuevamente, luego buscan refugio en la casa de unos renegados que tratarán de tomar el poder y hacer una tregua
1. Reunion

**Disclaimer:** La historia y todos los personajes originales pertenecen a Kevin Grevioux, Len Wiseman y Danny McBride.

**REUNION.**

·

Por más de un siglo ella creyó en él, desde el primer instante que lo vio. Estaba tan desesperada que aceptó todo lo que el dijo e hizo, ella le dio la poca inocencia que le quedaba y desde ese momento vivió con odio y rabia para con esos animales.

Viktor fue su mentor y confidente, alguien a quien respetaba, confiaba y amaba. El le enseñó como comportarse con los otros vampiros, a usar sus nuevas habilidades y como pelear ...Eventualmente le dijo que le había enseñado todo lo que sabia y lo hizo tan bien que ella se convirtió en una de las mas valientes y crueles Traficante de Muerte en su coven.

Mientras Selene conducía hacia un lugar desconocido por primera vez se dio cuenta lo que había hecho, mató cientos talvez miles de lycans por una mentira que Viktor le dijo y que ella gustosamente aceptó sin sospechar de él. Ella no sentía arrepentimiento por sus muertes, incluyendo la de Viktor, ellos se lo merecían, uno por matar a su familia y los otros por hacer lo mismo con gente inocente. Sabía que no era la única Traficante de Muerte la cuál su vida estaba basada en venganza y no pudo evitar preguntarse a si misma a quien mas Viktor había mentido y supo la respuesta, _las similitudes no eran coincidencia._

_Tengo que encontrar un lugar para pasar el día, amanecerá en menos de media hora,_ de pronto vio la señal de un pequeño y barato hotel al lado de la carretera vacía, inmediatamente aceleró.

El hotel no era lo que esperaba, era sucio, desordenado, se encontraba en un vecindario peligroso, _aunque nada que no pudiera manejar_, tenía vendedores de drogas, prostitutas y personas sospechosas pero era lo suficiente para esconderse de los lycans, Traficantes de Muerte y más importante, del sol.

Mientras esperaba por el recepcionista se dio cuenta que ella no era sólo una Traficante de Muerte sino que también inconcientemente se había convertido en una de los malcriados vampiros que tanto despreciaba. Cuando humana pudo haber tenido todo lo deseaba y aún así no pedía nada, sus padres estaban orgullosos de la humildad que su hermana y ella mostraban, pero todo eso terminó cuando se convirtió en vampiro. Aunque no quería convertirse en un 'vampiro aristócrata' las influencias que Viktor tuvo sobre ella fueron suficientes, se convirtió en su 'hija' preferida y con esto habían privilegios que ningún otro vampiro tenía, así que con el tiempo, mientras perdía su humanidad, olvidó todo excepto la venganza de su familia y la devoción que sentía hacia él. Se acostumbró a tener lo mejor y como tenía la total confianza de Viktor podía hacer todo lo que quisiera. Se ganó la confianza de aquellos que no creían en ella mientras se convertía en una de los mejores Traficantes y con eso también se volvió más arrogante.

"Que puedo hacer por ti, belleza?" fueron las palabras que la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Mientras cerraba las cortinas pudo ver que el cielo estaba casi azul, "Puedo terminar con todo esto ahora." Fueron las palabras que dejaron su boca y se sintió consternada con lo que había dicho sin pensar. Suspiró, "…Pero soy más fuerte que eso." Dijo mientras fue a tomar una ducha.

Estando en la cama pensaba que nada volvería a ser como antes, las personas en las que habría confiado su vida ya no estaban, una la había matado con sus propias manos, la otra no tenía idea de donde podría estar y sí se la llegara a encontrar ella estaría en todo su derecho de asesinarla por la traición que acababa de realizar contra el coven. Y Michael, bueno, ella no lo conoció lo suficiente como para saber que el no la traicionaría.

"Tengo que pensar en lo que haré." Susurró cansadamente. _Podría ir al coven y decir la verdad,_ inmediatamente se regañó a sí misma por esto, eso sería estúpido y seguramente suicidio. _Podría esconderse, pero ¿Por cuanto tiempo? ...Necesitaba un aliado, ¿Pero quien? _

...Si lo que Kahn dijo una vez resultaba siendo verdad entonces podría visitar a un grupo de vampiros renegados que la podrían ayudar. No sabiendo que más hacer decidió que esa noche irá donde ellos, le tomaría un par de noches llegar allá pero no le quedaba duda de que lo podía lograr, tenía suficientes armas y munición para pelear con los enemigos que se pudiera topar en el camino.

Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormida.

Cuando despertó estaba oscuro, podía sentirlo, _supongo que estaba más cansada de lo que creía._ Abrió sus ojos cuando sintió un olor familiar mezclado con algo fuerte, ¿...Loción? De pronto tuvo la sensación de que era observada, inmediata e instintivamente se sentó y apuntó su pistola directamente a la cabeza de la persona sentada en una silla en frente de ella, _¿Kraven? ...No._ "¿...Michael?"

"Hola," El dijo desconcentrado por su actitud. Ella trató de sentir a alguien más en el cuarto pero estaban solos así que bajó su pistola. "no quise despertarte, te veías can –"

"¿Que diablos estas haciendo aquí?" lo interrumpió, "Deberías estar con los lycans," olió el aire y lo notó, "no fuiste donde ellos, ¡creí que habías entendido lo que te dije!" exclamó enojada.

"Lo hice, fui donde ellos pero algo allá no se sentía bien así que fui a mi apartamento, tomé un largo baño, me puse loción para disfrazar el olo–"

"Nada se sentirá bien otra vez, ¡entiende que ya no eres humano! Tu –" Ahora fue él quien la interrumpió.

"No, tú endiente que no soy un lycan o un vampiro," dijo bravo, "los seguidores de Lucian quieren venganza, tu raza quiere venganza y me matarán tan pronto como me vean, Selene, ¡yo no pedí esta mierda!"

En la oscuridad del cuarto ella vio que sus ojos estaban completamente negros, insegura de sus intenciones tomó la beretta de nuevo. El debió haber visto la preocupación en sus ojos porque inclinó su cabeza apenado. Abruptamente se levantó y comenzó acercarse a ella. Ella, desconfiada, se levantó y apuntó el arma a su cabeza, "¡Detente!"

Inmediatamente lo hizo y mirando a sus ojos ella pudo ver que se sentía agraviado, "Sabes que yo nunca te causaría daño," murmuró mirando intensamente a sus ojos, luego tocó la mano en la que ella tenía la pistola, algo se agitó dentro de ella. _Debe ser el hambre,_ trató de convencerse a sí misma mientras fruncía el ceño, "créeme." dijo sinceramente y no sabiendo porqué ella dejó que le quitara el arma.

"...No sé cual es tu comportamiento, después de todo, ahora también eres parte lycan." Aun fruncía el ceño y mirando a sus ojos, de repente, "Sabes como controlar el cambio..." Susurró mientras notaba cuan bien él olía y cuan cerca estaban.

"De algún modo sé como hacerlo," _Parece que es un buen aprendiz,_ ella pensó mientras el le sonreía orgulloso de sí mismo, "sin embargo sangro cuando cambio completamente... Um, como sea, ellos me enseñaron algunas cosas acerca de los lob- lycans, como rastrean a los vampiros, como viven, que hacen de día."

"¿Como me encontraste? Estaba en un carro." Preguntó sospechosamente.

"Regresé al último lugar en el que te vi, me puse loción para esconder mi olor y luego solo seguí tu aroma..." La mirada que recibió le dejaron saber que ella estaba dudando de su versión, "Se que es raro pero es lo que sucedió."

_Podría_ ser verdad, "...Supongo que tus sentidos son mejores de lo que pensábamos." el asintió e inmediatamente ella añadió, "...y para que lo sepas, echarte loción no funciona." El sonrió y ella tuvo esa rara sensación otra vez, se recriminó a si misma por eso, de pronto recordó que no tenía tiempo para perder, "Que estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó rudamente, en su usual comportamiento, mientras empezaba a revisar el pequeño arsenal que había tomado de los carros del coven que estaban cerca de las alcantarillas de los lycan.

Viendo su cambio de actitud y postura regresó a la silla "No estoy de acuerdo con estos lycans, quieren ir en una misión suicida a Ordoghaz. Quieren venganza pero no están usando sentido común."

_Eso_ llamó su atención "Ciertamente es una misión suicida, no llegarán demasiado cerca, aún si atacan de día." Dijo en un tono casi burlón.

La miró buscando sus ojos "Aún yo lo sé pero ellos dijeron que querían atacar ahora que ustedes perdieron dos mayores, tú sabes, tomarlos por sorpresa. Eso fue demasiado para mí. Luego tuve una pelea con uno de ellos cuando dije que no estaba de acuerdo con el plan y que no iría... El dijo que, um, que entonces yo no sería su líder, una gran parte de los lycans lo siguieron, así que entendí que para una gran parte de ellos soy un marginado, un cero a la izquierda... Que no podía confiar en ellos."

Respiró cansadamente, "Michael, ir conmigo es peligroso, donde voy –"

"¡Es más peligroso quedarme aquí! Tú eres la única persona en la que confío, Selene..." Se levantó y aproximó pero está vez no tan cerca como antes, "Y sé que piensas que seré una carga, no soy un guerrero pero soy mas fuerte que cualquiera y necesito tu ayuda, me puedes ayudar y en intercambio te ayudaré. En mí tienes alguien en quien puedes confiar, vigilaré mientras duermes y en las peleas... Sé que eres muy fuerte pero tú también sabes que no siempre saldrás bien librada de las batallas, sólo quiero que entiendas que juntos tenemos más oportunidades de sobrevivir y talvez de poner un final a esta ridícula guerra." Terminó casi rogando.

"Ya tuvimos esta conversación en las alcantarillas." Dijo regañándolo, pero aún así... No podía negar que una parte de lo que le estaba sucediendo a él era su culpa, después de todo ella lo transformó en lo que el es ahora.

"Lo sé, pero ahora estoy mas convencido de que quiero ir contigo y sabes que tengo razón en todo lo que he dicho, Selene… No quiero estar aquí, cualquier lugar es mejor que éste." Se sentía derrotado.

Sintió lastima por el, _ella _sintió lastima al oir su tono derrotado, "No sé lo que estoy haciendo, por qué tienes tanta fe en mi?"

"Porque confío en ti," Mientras continuaba miró al piso, sonrió con su próximo comentario, "irónicamente contigo me siento seguro."

_¿El confía en ella? Apenas y se conocen._ Pero esto la dejó pensando y finalmente la convenció "Sé que voy a lamentar esto..." Fue lo único que dijo, no necesitaba decir nada más.

"Talvez." el cabeceó escondiendo una pequeña sonrisa mientras ella regresaba a empacar sus armas no queriendo pensar en lo que sentía cuando el estaba cerca. _El sólo es atractivo. _Trató de convencerse una y otra vez de que esa es la única razón. "Me bañaré y luego nos iremos." El asintió.

Quince minutos después ella salió del baño y no lo encontró pero luego lo vio en una esquina del cuarto en frente de una mesa con un pequeño maletín. _Parece que lo tenía todo planeado._ Se dirigió hacia la cama por sus berettas y las fundas de sus piernas para las pistolas cuando sintió que el estaba muy cerca, miró sobre su hombro.

"Te traje algo," Miró a sus manos y aún sin voltear ella pudo ver una botella con sangre "pensé que talvez tendrías hambre." Sorprendida por el gesto asintió, cortésmente tomó la botella y empezó a beber su contenido.

De repente se detuvo, "De donde la sacaste?" Preguntó, más asustada que preocupada.

"En una carnicería cerca de aquí... Es sólo sangre de vaca." ¿Pensó ella que él podría haberla conseguido de un humano? "Yo nunca... Tú sabes, no podría..."

_Claro que podría, sólo que aún no lo sabe..._ Pero incluso si lo hubiera hecho, ¿por qué pensó ella que en su estado iba a guardar un poco de sangre para traerle a ella? Asintió incómodamente bebiendo otro poco y después guardando el resto. "Gracias." Dijo mirándolo y el asintió mientras puso un mechón del cabello de Selene detrás de su oreja, esta simple acción la puso nerviosa e instintivamente rígida, y el lo notó. Levemente rozando su cara bajó la mano y regresó a la mesa donde había estado previamente.

Esta vez no pudo ignorar como había temblado, y el acelere de su corazón, enojada con sigo misma, "Vamonos, ya hemos perdido tiempo valioso." dijo, sin siquiera mirarlo y en un tono que dejaba mucho que desear, al mismo tiempo cogió el maletín con las armas adentro y caminó hacia la puerta, sin esperar por él.

Se sintió confundido por un momento pero inmediatamente la siguió, "Para donde vamos?" preguntó tratando de tomar la maleta que ella traía y sorpresivamente se la dio.


	2. Alguien del Pasado

**CHAP 2 : ALGUIEN DEL PASADO.**

•

"Me siento enfermo"

"¿Que tanto?" Preguntó preocupada.

"No duele como en la primera vez, pero aún así..." No pudo continuar por el dolor.

"Es por la luna llena... Trata de controlarlo."

"Lo... Lo sé, no te preocupes, lo haré. Mejor acelera amanecerá en una hora y no hemos visto nada en horas." Con todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo se sentía más preocupado por ella.

"Lo sé, toma esto," Le ofreció sangre, "bébelo" dijo en tono autoritario y el inmediatamente comenzó a beber. Después de que terminó toda la botella le preguntó "¿Como te sientes, mejor?"

"Me siento mejor pero dudo que eso tenga que ver con la sangre" El dijo mirando a la luna, "Tenemos que hacer algo, está amaneciendo..." Estaba muy preocupado y sabía que ella también, "Detén el auto."

"¿Que! Tenemos que hallar un lugar –" Dijo preocupadamente pero el la interrumpió.

"Detén el auto!" Podía ver la duda en sus ojos, así que añadió "Tienes que meterte en el maletero del carro, es la única opción si quieres vivir" Ella exhaló mientras pensaba, después de un momento asintió y desaceleró.

"Ten esto" Dijo después de haberse bajado del carro y entregándole un arma.

El miró fijamente el objeto ahora en sus manos "No sé como manejar una cosa de esas."

Sabiendo que el era bastante inexperimentado en estos asuntos ella sólo lo ignoró, "Es sólo por precaución" Miró hacia el cielo que para ahora ya estaba púrpura, "Confía en tus instintos" Aún mirando al firmamento tomó la pistola, le mostró como remover el seguro y las balas mientras hablaba "Eres muy fuerte Michael, pero no sabes como pelear", le entregó el arma, "No dudes en usarla..."

Viendo su mano extendida con el arma y aún con recelo la tomó y la puso en la hebilla de su pantalón "Bueno, pararé en el primer lugar seguro que vea, no te preocupes" Recordó que tenía una cobija en la maleta que había traído con el, así que fue por ella.

Al ver que el se alejaba no pudo evitar sentir rabia, "¿Adonde vas! No tenemos tiempo para lo que sea que vayas a hacer!" Cuando el regresó ella ya estaba en el maletero y cuando vio la cobija el pudo ver su desconcierto "No me da frío... Al menos no en este ambiente".

"Lo sé, la cobija es muy gruesa y negra así que pensé que podía protegerte si un rayo de luz pasa por una de esas ranuras..." Mientras miró la cobija no pudo evitar una pequeña y apenas visible sonrisa asomar sus labios, no sabía porque, talvez porque muy pocas personas habían hecho algo así por ella... Y casi siempre la habían traicionado. Así como tan rápido la sonrisa apareció tan rápido fue borrada. _Dios, ella es hermosa._ Pensó Michael y notando que aún estaba mirándola le dio la cobija, "Estarás bien, me aseguraré de eso".

Pudo ver que ella no quitaba los ojos de él mientras cerraba el maletero, y eso lo hizo pensar por un instante en la expresión de sus ojos.

Mientras regresó al carro deseó que no tuviera que usar el arma o pelear contra los lycans, _al menos no por ahora..._ Mientras aceleraba se encontró pensando en que tendría que aprender a pelear, como Selene dijo, la fuerza no lo era todo y sabía que se tenía que preparar para el inevitable momento en que tuviera que pelear contra los Traficantes de Muerte y contra... los lycans, ¿Pondrán ellos algún problema porque el está con un vampiro? _No, eso no puede ser_, ellos siguieron a Lucian y el estuvo casado con una vampiro, verdad, eso trajo una guerra pero aún así... "Somos dos personas contra un ejercito" Respiró deseando la ayuda de los renegados que había oído.

_¿Y que pasará con su familia? ¿Que les va a decir? _Aunque apenas si se hablaban sabía que tendría que decirles algo, _¿Pero qué?_ No podía decir la verdad. "Pobre de mi madre" Quería venir a visitarlo y ahora... Lo único que podía hacer era llamarla, contarle una mentira que el sabía ella creería y esperar, esperar a que esta guerra terminara antes que su familia estuviera muy vieja, y por supuesto, que Selene y el salieran vivos de esto.

_¿Vivo?_ ¿Está el vivo, al menos físicamente? Emocionalmente estaba muerto desde que Samantha murió, el se alejó de todos y de todo lo que le recordaba a ella y por eso mismo dejó los Estados Unidos, vino a Budapest y siguió una rutina de trabajo, comer y dormir, el estaba vació... Pero aún así siempre la recordaba, más aún cuando alguien mal herido llegaba al hospital.

Luego conoció a Selene y con ella este '_inframundo_', no sabría lo que habría sido de él sin su apoyo, "probablemente hubiera muerto asesinado por ella, o Viktor, o un Traficante de Muerte... Claro que a los lobos tampoco hay que dejarlos atrás..."

En el camino vio varias fincas pero todas parecían estar habitadas. Dos horas después vio una señal de un motel e inmediatamente tomó el desvío. _Cualquier cosa es mejor que nada._

El pequeño motel era muy conveniente; cada cuarto tenía su propio garaje, solo esperaba que fuera totalmente cubierto.

"Buenos días guapo, ¿Que puedo hacer por tí?" Preguntó sonriendo una muchacha bella en la recepción.

"Buenos días, necesito un cuarto... ¿Son todos los garajes cubiertos?"

"Define cubierto" Dijo juguetonamente pero al ver su expresión contestó "No tienen el techo, luz natural y todo eso" dijo haciendo más alusión al tipo del lugar en el que se encontraban, "Tienen una puerta que lleva al cuarto" volvió con su tono de coqueteo y se inclinó para dejar ver su escote, "¿Quieres el cuarto?" pasó un dedo por el escote.

"Umh, Yo... Yo... Si quiero un cuarto" Dijo mirándola nuevamente a la cara.

"Ten, cuarto número 7 y si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme" Dijo con un gesto sugestivo.

Agradeció y volvió al carro, e inmediatamente, _¿...Cómo la voy a sacar del carro?_ Después que entró el carro al supuesto garaje notó que no había mucha luz pero suponía que había la suficiente para herirla, mientras pensaba en su anterior pregunta fue al cuarto y cerró todas las ventanas y puso las cortinas, cuando el cuarto estuvo lo suficientemente oscuro, aunque no sabia que tanto era '_suficiente_', volvió al carro. "Selene?" Llamó su nombre pero parecía que estaba dormida, "Selene?" repitió esta vez dando golpecitos en el maletero, no hubo respuesta. Se empezó a poner nervioso, _¿Le pasaría algo?_ De pronto oyó un golpe dentro del carro, "Selene, ¿Estas bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien, ¿por qué no abriste el maletero?" Su voz molesta y atenuada.

"Porque estamos en un garaje, no hay mucha luz pero pienso que hay la suficiente como para herirte. El cuarto ya está seguro y está como a dos metros de aquí. Selene, no sé que hacer..."

Después de un largo rato ella respondió "Trae las cobijas de la cama o algo grande y déjame saber cuando vayas a abrir el maletero... Después necesitaré que me guíes al cuarto, ¿Entiendes?"

No sonó como si ella estuviera pidiendo ayuda, sonó a orden "Si, si, claro que entiendo" dijo un poco malhumorado mientras fue a buscar lo que ella dijo, "Dime cuando estés lista y te abriré" Después de casi diez segundos la escuchó dando un puntapié, "Ok, ten" abrió cuidadosamente el maletero y rápidamente le lanzó las cobijas y como tan rápido lo abrió, rápido lo cerró.

Casi cinco minutos después de ver el carro moverse escuchó otro puntapié así que abrió el maletero para encontrarla cubierta con las cobijas y luciendo como un fantasma, a diferencia de que la imagen de fantasmas es blanca y ella tenía la cobija negra que el le había dado sobre las cobijas blancas que el le había traído. Dejando estos pensamientos a un lado notó que ella estaba teniendo dificultades para salir, así que la tomó del brazo para ayudarla y sorpresivamente ella lo dejó, pero mientras hacia esto notó que les iba a tomar más tiempo, y viendo el enredo de todo lo que ella traía encima comprendió que caerse sería muy fácil, o peor, las cobijas cayéndose sería desastroso, así que sin pensarlo demasiado puso un brazo debajo de sus rodillas y el otro en su espalda y la levantó.

"¿Que haces?" Preguntó sorprendida mientras que al mismo tiempo y gracias al movimiento posó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello tratando de sostenerse mejor. "Puedes bajarme ya" dijo en cuanto sintió que ya no estaba en el maletero pero para su horror el no contestó nada y siguió caminando.

"Ya estás a salvo" La colocó en la cama e inmediatamente volvió al carro por las cosas que dejaron ahí.

Cuando regresó al cuarto no pudo evitar el comentario y su tono burlón "Primero parecías un fantasma y ahora pareces una momia"

Cuando se quitó la sabana que le cubría la cara él pudo ver su ceño fruncido y la mirada de irritación que tenía, inmediatamente sintió un escalofrío recorrerle desde la espalda hasta el cuello, ¿Por qué está enojada, por el comentario o porque no siguió sus ordenes al pie de la letra? _No quiere ni preguntar. ¿Le dará más rabia si le ayuda a remover el resto de las cosas que trae puestas?_ De algún modo sabía la respuesta a eso, así que prefirió ir por las dos últimas botellas de sangre que les quedaban. "¿Tienes hambre?" Le preguntó mientras le alcanzaba una botella.

Mientras bebía la sangre miró a su alrededor. Este cuarto era más grande que en el que la encontró el día anterior, tenía una pequeña cocina, un baño que estaba a unos cuantos metros de un sofá y en medio de estos dos había una cama grande... Y sobre la cama, en el techo un espejo, no pudo evitar atrancarse con la sangre y al mirar a Selene se dio cuenta que ella también había visto el espejo y parecía sorprendida al mismo tiempo que lo miraba alzando una ceja. Pudo adivinar lo que ella estaba pensando, '_pervertido_', así que inmediatamente se defendió "No sabía que eso estaba ahí." El se puso tensó mientras ella lo seguía mirando con la misma expresión y de un momento a otro cabeceó dándole a entender que le creía, talvez por la cara de idiota que el puso cuando vio el espejo, cansado se sentó en el sofá para terminar la botella y no pudo apartar sus ojos de su cuerpo cuando la vio quitándose la gabardina.

"Tomaré una ducha"

La siguió con la mirada mientras deseaba tomar una el también.

Después de haberse acomodado en el sofá empezó a pensar en ella... Ella era una de las mujeres más hermosas que había conocido, sino, la más hermosa, por eso mismo fue que se quedó mirándola fijamente en la estación del metro o lo hacia en cada oportunidad que tenía, como ayer cuando estaba dormida. Estuvo mirándola por casi dos horas y esas dos horas se fueron muy rápido, aún no sabía como ella no se despertó pero sospechaba que estaba realmente cansada, talvez como el lo estaba ahora.

La verdad es que no sabía como sentirse con respecto a ella, ella es atractiva, fuerte, peleaba por lo que quería y creía, tenía todo lo que el buscaba en una mujer pero también estaba el lado no tan bueno, el peligro al cual estaba expuesta, era antipática, no mostraba sus sentimientos... Talvez eso era lo peor, el sabía que no estaba enamorado de ella, _¿Como estarlo después de tan solo un par de días de conocerla?_, el confiaba en ella, la necesitaba, se preocupaba y algunas veces inconcientemente lo demostraba o se lo decía. _¿Que sentía ella?_ Primero lo ayudó y luego le dijo que lo hizo sólo porque quería saber porque Lucian lo necesitaba, después le contó su pasado y lo besó talvez sólo para esposarlo a esa silla, luego lo ayudó otra vez y lo volvió a besar, y luego lo salvó, dos veces seguidas, así que por su mente cruzó que talvez ella si se interesaba aunque fuera un poco por el, pero no, cuando estaban en las alcantarillas le confesó que ella había matado a Viktor por lo que le hizo a su familia y la promesa que se hizo a sí misma y a ellos de que se vengaría, sólo que al final de cuentas la persona que ella amaba y confiaba sobre todas las cosas fue la misma que se le tiró la vida, y sólo ahora lo había descubierto.

Sabía que había sido traicionada recientemente y que para ella confiar en alguien otra vez resultaría difícil ..Y más en el que es un lycan, el único hecho de que lo abandonó, de que no lo quiere con ella es suficiente... Para ella el no era nada más que un lycan, y aún así, algunas veces daba la impresión de que si se interesaba por él, ejemplos de estos eran que ella lo estaba ayudando a escapar desde antes que supiera la verdad acerca de Viktor, cuando Kraven le disparó vio su preocupación, hoy estaba preocupada cuando el se empezó a sentir mal... Y ¿Por qué siempre que el se acerca demasiado ella se comporta defensivamente? La puso nerviosa cuando la llevó a la cama el lo pudo sentir aunque ella trató de ocultarlo, y cuando vio el espejo el notó su sorpresa y al mismo tiempo su turbación.

"...No entiendo a las mujeres..." Suspiró para si mismo y de pronto vio una mirada curiosa en su cara, _ella lo escuchó_. Estaba tan concentrado que no notó cuando ella salió del baño. No sabia que esperar, sería estúpido imaginársela preguntándole que a que se refería así que el solo espero a ver su reacción, pero nada, no le preguntó nada, lo ignoró y fue a beber la sangre. El sólo la miró, _nada raro_, así que rápidamente buscó ropa y se dirigió al baño y mientras iba a cerrar la puerta notó que ella estaba usando la misma ropa de siempre, _parece que nunca se quita eso_. "Selene," ella levantó su mirada cuestionándolo "si quieres puedes usar una de mis camisetas y pantalones para dormir" Dijo mostrándole con un dedo la maleta que el había traído.

"Gracia.s"

_No dice nada más, una persona de pocas palabras, esa es ella_. _¿Las usará?_ Le hizo una seña de que la había escuchado y cerró la puerta.

Estaba tan cansado, no había dormido en tres días, sospechaba que apenas que colocara su cabeza en la almohada se dormiría, los próximos meses o talvez años serían realmente difíciles. Tendría que aprender a pelear, a usar armas, aprender a defenderse sin ayuda...

Cuando salió del baño notó que Selene estaba dormida en la cama así que fue a arreglar sus cosas sabiendo que apenas que ella se despierte, lo cual sospechaba que ella lo haría primero, se marcharían de este lugar.

Mientras empacó sus pertenencias notó que faltaba algo, así que buscó una confirmación pero ella estaba debajo de una cobija que la cubría de los pies al cuello, cuando vio toda su ropa en la tabla de la cocina no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Dios, esto es incomodo" Suspiró, ahora la cama se veía mucho mas interesante que antes. El sofá era demasiado estrecho, el material era demasiado grueso, tanto que lo estaba haciendo sudar, le dolía la espalda y cada vez que se movía algo traqueaba y muy duro. _¿Se pondrá Selene brava si se despierta conmigo? ...Oh, eso ya ha pasado_. El sabía que tenía que darle espacio, ella estaba acostumbrada a estar sola y ahora siempre estaba con él, dejarla dormir sola era lo único que el podía hacer para respetar la poca privacidad que ahora tenía. Se volteó de nuevo y de nuevo sonó durísimo, _esto se puede romper en cualquier momento_, así que pasará el resto del día durmiendo en el piso, al menos ahora se ve más cómodo y fresco. Cuando se paró el sofá traqueó mucho más fuerte que toda las veces anteriores. _Dios_. Extendió una cobija en el piso y se dispuso a acostarse sobre ella.

"Michael?" Escuchó su voz justo cuando se acostaba "¿Que es todo ese ruido que estás haciendo?" Su voz sonó adormilada, cansada y por supuesto, disgustada.

"El sofá es demasiado incomodo, voy a dormir en el piso" Dijo levantando la cabeza de la almohada y tratando de mirarla.

Ella asintió y luego dijo algo que lo hizo feliz "La cama es grande... Puedes dormir aquí, si quieres." Dijo en voz baja y mirando al piso.

_¿Es el o ella parece un poco tímida...?_ "¿Estás segura? No quiero hacerte sentir incomoda" Dijo el buscando sus ojos.

"Estoy segura," Dijo con mal genio "pero si tu no quieres –"

"No, no, no," La interrumpió mientras se levantó y trepó en la cama "si quiero dormir aquí" Tan pronto como el se acostó ella le dio la espalda, cada uno en un extremo de la cama y espacio suficiente para otra persona en el medio... Mientras se quedaba dormido no pudo dejar de pensar que sentía su incomodidad.

Cuando se despertó tuvo la sensación de ser observado, pero lo ignoró, todavía tenía sueño aunque ya no se sentía cansado. No escuchó nada eso significaba que ella todavía no se había levantado, ella todavía estaba ahí, el podía olerla. Mientras se despertaba por completo siguió sintiendo la misma sensación de ser observado así que agudizó sus sentidos para saber si alguien más estaba en el cuarto o cerca pero lo único que seguía sintiendo era a ella así que abrió sus ojos y se encontró mirándola directamente a los suyos. _Parece sorprendida_, _¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo mirándolo?_ No pudo evitar sonreírle pero ella no hizo ninguna expresión, _¿Talvez por que sabe que la atrapó, con las manos en la masa?_ Apenas abrió la boca para preguntarle si había descansado ella lo interrumpió "Alístate, tenemos que irnos." Se levantó sin decir nada más, mientras iba a recoger su traje de la mesa donde lo había dejado él miró sus piernas, ella había elegido una camiseta y unos boxers de su ropa y ella se veía bien aún con eso, el la siguió con la mirada mientras entraba al baño. Veinte minutos después ella salió.

Mientras el se bañaba no pudo dejar de pensar que si no los aceptaban entonces que iban a hacer?

En el camino pararon en un pequeño pueblo por sangre y algunos artículos importantes, también dejaron el carro que Selene robó la noche anterior y robaron otro, y ella manejó como loca, como siempre, por casi ocho horas, luego abandonaron el carro y siguieron a pie, y aún así ella sigue diciendo que aún estaban lejos. Ellos estaban caminando por un callejón en la zona industrial cuando de repente sintió que estaba siendo observado, miró a Selene y notó que ella lo había sentido también, de repente el lo sabe, "Vampiros, al menos tres" Ella asintió mientras sacaba sus armas y le indicó que sacara la suya, empezaron a caminar más rápido sabiendo que esas balas no funcionarían con su casta, _tendrán que pelear_. De un momento a otro vio cuatro sombras descendiendo desde el techo de un edificio, no podía ver sus caras, solo sus ojos azules mientras se acercaban.

"Selene, pensé que era mentira" Uno de los vampiros dijo mientras estudiaba y se acerca a Michael, el pudo ver una mezcla de tristeza, rabia, y odio en sus cara, luego él miró a Selene y tristeza, arrepentimiento, rabia y pena eran las emociones en sus ojos "Como pudiste hacerlo?"

·

**Da Sushi Noissap: **Gracias por la review.


	3. Confrontaciones

**CAPITULO 3: CONFRONTACIONES.**

•

Mientras caminaban por una vieja y sucia zona Industrial Selene notó una esencia familiar, una que no había sentido por mucho tiempo y que le dejaba saber que se encontraban en peligro, pues si había un Traficante de Muerte que la pudiera asesinar era _ella._ Aunque solía pensar que la traficante no pelearía contra ella, ahora estaba teniendo dudas, ella estaba motivada y todas las cosas por las que habían pasado no significan nada, al menos no para ella. "Vampiros, al menos tres." escuchó decir a Michael y ella asintió mientras sacaba sus berettas y le indicaba a él que hiciera lo mismo mientras empezaban a caminar más rápido.  
No hace tanto tiempo, la traficante fue amiga de Selene, las cosas eran diferentes ahora; Selene no estaba dispuesta a tomar riesgos, _Si Fiona quiere pelear, entonces me defenderé,_ fue su pensamiento mientras vio descender cuatro sombras de un edificio.

"Selene" Conocía esa voz, todas las esperanzas que tenía se evaporaron, "Pensé que era mentira." dijo mientras Selene vio a la familiar pelirroja de ojos verdes, Selene sintió una ansiedad que no sentía desde hacía demasiado tiempo y supo que no podría pelear contra ella, no en ese momento, "Como pudiste hacerlo?"

"Fiona, sabes muy bien que siempre que hago algo es porque tengo mis razones." Dijo fríamente mientras vio aproximarse a los otros traficantes de muerte. _Así que ella está a cargo de esta operación..._

"¿Me estas diciendo que _esta_ es tu razón?" Aunque lo dijo burlonamente y mirando a Michael de los pies a la cabeza Selene pudo reconocer la tristeza en su voz, y al mismo tiempo supo que Fiona reconoció que Michael no era sólo un lycan, que el era algo mas, ¿pero que? Ella probablemente no lo sabe.  
Fiona sacó su pistola, pero en esta ocasión, la apuntó a Selene.

Anticipando sus movimientos, al mismo tiempo Selene apuntó la suya a Fiona, así que ahora ambas se encontraban mirando al cañón de una pistola.

"De todo el tiempo que te conocí, nunca te imaginé haciendo excusas por un sucio lycan!"

Selene pudo ver en los ojos de Fiona todas las emociones que estaba sufriendo. Luego, los otros traficantes de muerte sacaron sus armas y las apuntaron a Michael. "No conoces mis razones, si supieras la verdad de las circunstancias talvez estarías de mi parte." Selene trató de explicarse y al mismo tiempo trató de esconder de Fiona lo que estaba sintiendo en este mismo instante. _Pero conozco a Fiona tan bien como ella me conoce._

"Nunca estaré de tu parte, no más. Estás con la peor clase de animal de todos!" De repente Michael le gruñó y Selene tomó su brazo, no muy gentilmente, tratando de calmarlo y previniéndolo de hacer algo estúpido, _eso era lo último que necesitaban._ El la miró sorprendido, pero ella lo ignoró.

"Nunca pensé que tu traicionarías a Viktor, primero rompiendo el pacto, luego huyendo con... esa cosa! Y por último asesinándolo, pero sobre todas las cosas, nunca pensé que te olvidarías de la muerte de tu familia tan fácilmente." Las últimas palabras fueron dichas con todo el rencor y maldad que Selene nunca pensó escuchar de Fiona. Selene estaba perpleja y sin palabras. "Te tomó un poco de tiempo pero lo lograste, felicitaciones, ya era hora." Dijo con sarcasmo y sonriendo.

Selene reconoció que Fiona estaba siendo sincera al decirle eso, siempre supo que Fiona pensaba que lo mejor para ella era olvidarse de su familia. Selene salió de su estupor al sentir su lado vampiro tomar el control, "¡Ya es suficiente! Si en verdad me conocieras sabrías que yo NUNCA me olvidaré de mi familia, ellos siguen siendo todo para mí" Respondió enojada y eso sorprendió a Fiona, pero no le dio tiempo de reaccionar "Viktor era un mentiroso, fue un manipulador que me engañó por casi dos siglos. Y no solamente a mí...el fue el quien comenzó la guerra!"

"¡No hables mierda de Viktor! Si el empezó esta guerra fue porque estos son los peores animales de todos. Tú solías pensar lo mismo Selene, dime, que cambió para ti?"

"¡Todavía pienso lo mismo! Pero créeme, ellos no son los únicos que hacen esa clase de cosas, no has pensado que –"

"Si piensas lo mismo, entonces dime porque lo hiciste. Explícamelo porque no entiendo como pudiste matar a quien fue la persona más importante para ti..." Selene sabía que Fiona no estaría de acuerdo con sus razones, _después de todo las circunstancias no son las mismas._ "Sigo esperando..." Fiona dijo cansada del silencio.

"No lo entenderías." Selene sabía que si Fiona la quisiera muerta, la habría asesinado sin necesidad de bajar de aquel edificio. "Vamonos, Michael" le dijo bajando su arma y empezando a caminar, así fue como notó que aún estaba cogiendo su brazo, así que prácticamente lo estaba arrastrando con ella. El la miraba como si estuviera loca.

"No los podemos dejar ir" Dijo uno de los traficantes de muerte.

Mientras Selene pasaba por su lado, "No te dejaré ir, Selene, lo que queda del Concilio y de los traficantes te quieren viva, por ahora. Luego serás juzgada y después, presumo, te matarán..." Después de un momento agregó "Lo haría yo misma sino estuviera bajo ordenes."

Selene notó que Fiona no se incluyó _directamente_ en la lista de los que la querían muerta y la incertidumbre en su último comentario "No, no lo harías." Respondió mientras seguía caminando, un segundo después escuchó un disparo y luego la sensación de una bala rozando su brazo derecho.  
_Duele mucho más que las otras balas que estoy acostumbrada a recibir, _miró la herida y vio un pequeño quemazón en su brazo, luego miró al frente, a un tarro de basura, donde la bala quedó incrustada y pudo ver un liquido azul grisáceo saliendo de allí, _esa no era una bala convencional,_ era una mezcla entre Nitrato de Plata y una bala Ultravioleta, probablemente diseñada para matar a Michael. _Duele, pero no me matará. Bueno, al menos no ésta herida._ No podía ni siquiera imaginar lo que Rigel sintió cuando le dispararon con balas enteramente UV. Mientras miró a su brazo otra vez vio que no estaba empezando a sanar. También sintió que mientras más tiempo pasaba, más doloroso era, _arde como el infierno._

"¿Por qué estás tan segura? Si tú cambiaste en tan poco tiempo, ¿que te hace pensar que yo no hice lo mismo...?" Mientras Selene se volteaba hacía Fiona, pudo verla mirando intensamente a Michael, "La próxima no la... No la desper...No fallaré..." No pudo quitar sus ojos de Michael.

Siguiendo la dirección de su mirada, Selene lo miró y descubrió que ya se había transformado en... lo que era ahora, _un hibrido._ Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, él corrió hacía Fiona, tratando de atacarla, pero Fiona reaccionó más rápido que Selene y le disparó justo antes de que él la alcanzase. El cayó sobre sus rodillas al piso, Fiona retrocedió colocando más espacio entre ellos.  
Desde su posición, Selene no pudo ver donde le había disparado Fiona, así que se acercó corriendo hasta él, entre más se acercaba más podía oler su sangre. Justo cuando ella estaba a punto de tocar su hombro, él abruptamente se levantó y ella escuchó su gruñido enfurecido, así que ella también retrocedió.

El corrió otra vez hasta donde Fiona, pero esta vez los traficantes de muerte estaban en su camino, ellos la estaban tratando de proteger. Mientras ellos se rodearon en forma de pelea, Selene puede ver donde Fiona le disparó e inmediatamente reconoció que Fiona erró el tiro, cerca al corazón, pero no demasiado cerca. _Aparentemente esas balas no son suficientes para él. _  
Los otros traficantes ahora estaban más cerca y apuntando sus armas a él, así que instintivamente Selene trató de ayudarlo pero se encontró con Fiona en su camino.  
Ahí fue cuando escuchó varios disparos.

Mientras corrió hacia los traficantes de muerte, ellos le dispararon. El continúo corriendo y se lanzó contra el traficante del medio, parecía como si estuviera volando, el golpe y su momentum dejó al traficante inconsciente. Otro de los traficantes tomando ventaja de su posición, levantó su pie para pegarle a Michael en la cara, pero Michael agarró su pie y lo torció haciéndole caer a su lado e inmediatamente lo golpeó en la cara. Michael se levantó inmediatamente y fue por el otro que quedaba, el traficante se defendió pegándole a Michael fuertemente en el estomago, el gruñó mientras el traficante le pega con su rodilla en el estomago, pero esto no tuvo ningún efecto en Michael, el anticipó el próximo movimiento y torció el brazo del traficante y después lo mandó volando al otro lado del callejón.

Mientras todo eso pasaba Fiona se acercó a Selene y empezó a hablar "Mira, lo dejas que mate a tu propia casta, ¿En que te has convertido...?" Conociendo las intenciones de Fiona, Selene se colocó en posición defensiva "Y todo por una persona en la que ni siquiera confías"

"Deja el acto, sé que tu no me herirás, eres mi compañera y sé que –"

"¡Lo era! Pero en el mismo momento en que mataste a Viktor y ayudaste a ese animal, te convertiste en mi enemigo, así que no dudes ni por un instante en que te mataría."

Mientras Selene se distraía cerciorándose de que Michael estuviera bien, Fiona dijo esas últimas palabras, y tomando ventaja de su distracción la golpeó en el mismo lugar donde la bala la rozó. _Eso duele...y bastante._ "Si ese es el caso, me defenderé, te lastimaré y una de nosotras morirá," Dijo tratando de convencerla pero Fiona la atacó de nuevo, está vez Selene la esquivó, "Lo más probable es que seas tú."

"Veo que algunas cosas nunca cambian, eres tan arrogante como siempre, dime, ¿Te gustó cortarle la cabeza a Viktor? ¿Te sentiste más poderosa matando a un Anciano? ¿Matándolo cuando el tenía su espalda hacia ti? ¿Piensas que –"

Ahora fue Selene quien la interrumpió golpeándole en la cara, "Tú no sabes lo que sentí, como me siento. Maté a la persona en que más confiaba..." Dijo mientras estudiaba el momento apropiado para golpearla, "No sabes como me sentí cuando me confirmó que fue el quien mató a mi familia, que me salvó porque yo le recordaba a su hija." Selene vio la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Fiona, e inmediatamente supo que ella dudó de Viktor por un momento, pero de pronto la mirada de rabia de momentos antes regresó.

Fiona trató de herir a Selene otra vez en su brazo, pero ésta la eludió mientras la trataba de hacer tropezar, Fiona saltó estando preparada para eso y le pegó un puntapié a Selene en un costado que la hizo caer al piso, "No puedo creer que me estés diciendo todas estas mentiras," trató de pegarle en la cara, pero Selene agarró su pierna y la hizo girar en el aire, mientras caía Selene se levantó y se preparó para atacar de nuevo, "No puedo creer cuan bajo has caído," Dijo mientras barría sus piernas para hacer caer a Selene pero ésta saltó e inmediatamente reconoció su error al sentir los pies de Fiona en su estomago en medio salto, "Ni siquiera estás tratando de atacarme, sólo te estás defendiendo, vamos! Sé que eres una mejor peleadora, ¡¿Por qué no peleas?!" gritó mientras le daba distancia a Selene, dejándola levantar.

"Me conoces" Dijo Selene mientras se agachaba evitando un golpe, luego agarró el brazo de Fiona y lo torció y con toda su fuerza, la aventó contra un muro, "¿Por qué mentiría? Piensa en eso!" La dejó levantar, "Sabes que en otras circunstancias yo nunca habría hecho lo que hice..." Selene recibió una mirada de incredulidad mientras Fiona caminaba hacia atrás, dejándola saber que estaba tramando algo.

"No puedo confiar en ti otra vez. No confiaré en ti de nuevo." Sacó una pistola, Selene fue a sacar la suya pero ya era demasiado tarde, "Relájate, esto no te matará, es sólo un sedante." Después de un momento agregó "¿Sabes cual es la parte irónica? Que si yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que tu hiciste, tú ni hubieras dudado en matarme, lo hubieras hecho como si nad –"

De pronto Selene vio a Michael yendo hacia ellos y preparado para atacar a Fiona. "No." Selene se colocó entre Fiona y Michael pero ya era muy tarde, sintió como cortó su espalda con sus garras, la herida era profunda.

"Selene." Ellos dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras caía, pero Fiona la alcanzó a agarrar y a colocar sobre el estomago en el suelo. Selene pudo ver que Fiona se encontraba sorprendida por lo que ella acababa de hacer y esto le dio cierta confianza a Selene sabiendo que ella no intentaría nada en este momento.

"Ayúdame, quítate lo que queda de tu camisa, tenemos que hacer algo." Fiona le dijo a Michael, "Muévete! Tenemos que parar la hemorragia"

Selene escuchó a Michael quitándose la camisa y el sonido de ropa siendo destrozada, ella se sentía mareada y no había duda de que se iba a desmayar. "Todo lo que dije es verdad... Viktor mató a mi familia y probablemente a la tuya también, las semejanzas no son coincidencias... Tienes que creerme, sé que me creíste por un instante..." Selene dijo haciendo un esfuerzo y mirando a Fiona a los ojos reconociendo que al menos ahora se encontraba intrigada.

"Selene... Selene!" Michael la llamaba con preocupación.

"Mierda, se está desmayando! Si no hacemos nada ella –"

Michael abruptamente la interrumpió, "¡Explícame eso después, ahora la tenemos que ayudar!"

•

* * *


	4. Confusiones

**CAPITULO 4: CONFUSIONES**

•

Se encontraba cansado después de lo que pasó hace tan sólo unas horas, afortunadamente Selene no perdió demasiada sangre y la mala alimentación y la fatiga de los últimos días fue lo que contribuyó a su desmayo. _No es que esté buscando excusas,_ sabía muy bien que todo ocurrió por su culpa, si el no hubiera tratado de herir a...¿su amiga? Ella no estaría recuperándose. El sólo esperaba que ella se encuentre realmente bien, después de todo, ¿Cómo puede el confiar en la persona que les disparó y que peleó con Selene?  
Hace algunas horas notó que la recuperación de Selene se estaba tomando su tiempo y entre más tiempo pasaba más se preocupaba. El era doctor, un doctor de _humanos,_ el no sabía como el cuerpo de un vampiro funcionaba, pero llegó a pensar que ella se iba a recuperar rápidamente, mirando a su brazo notó que estaba sanando muy lentamente, y su espalda... Bueno, el no la alcanzaba a ver, _pero el brazo es una buena señal. _  
Entre su preocupación, que apenas y si podía ver, el calor, el olor de la sangre de Selene, que no era ni siquiera mediodía y su posición se estaba poniendo más nervioso y ansioso, así que empezó a golpear suavemente con sus dedos la madera que había a su costado y a mover su pie de lado a lado en momentos esporádicos, esto ultimo un reflejo que tenía desde niño y que molestaba a todos los que estuvieran cerca. _Al menos no soy claustrofóbico,_ pensó tratando de animarse. No es que se estuviera quejando de su posición, vio como podrían ser vistos por un extraño, acostados así, en una posición que era irónicamente cursi pero a su vez, demasiado cómoda.

Durmió las primeras horas de la mañana, en ese momento había estado calmado, después de todo, ella había abierto sus ojos por un segundo, pero fue suficiente para ver sus irises azules, una de sus cualidades como vampiro. Pero ahora, ahora apenas si podía dormir gracias a la preocupación, algunas veces pensó que la sentía más fría, o que la veía más pálida de lo 'normal,' o que estaba murmurando algo, o moviéndose pero todas esas cosas fueron parte de su imaginación. La última vez que ella se movió fue hace horas y por un segundo pensó que se había despertado pero la posición en que se acomodó lo dejó saber que todavía se encontraba inconciente. En verdad esperaba que ella no pensase que él estaba tratando algo... _Si se despierta,_ su lado pesimista agregó. _No, no voy a pensar así, ella es lo único que tengo y si ella... Ya, suficiente!_ Pensó sacudiendo la cabeza. Ella se despertará y lo primero que hará es acomodarse apropiadamente, luego lo ignorará totalmente, claro está, no sin primero darle una de sus glaciales miradas y después ellos pasarán las siguientes horas sin hablar, como de costumbre...  
Le gustaría dormir mientras esperan a que anochezca, él estaba débil y exhausto, luego los siguientes días o de pronto años de sus vidas serán decididos, eso lo dejaba con dudas... Ni siquiera ella sabía a ciencia cierta a donde estaban yendo, no sabía con que clase de gent– vampiros, corrigió, se encontrarían, _si nos aceptan, ¿entonces que? ¿Qué pasará si no?_ El se encontraba seguro de que ella ya tenía planes para cada posibilidad. La sintió moverse _aún_ más cerca de él, pero no estaba seguro de que ella en verdad se hubiera movido o si era otra de su ilusiones, así que inmediatamente se quedó quieto tratando de sentir algún movimiento viniendo de ella o un cambio en su entorno, pero nada, _aparentemente fue sólo mi imaginación._

No teniendo nada más para hacer, Michael comenzó a mortificarse _de nuevo_ con la situación en la que se encontraba y la confusión que estaba viniendo.  
¿Y los lycans? Si los vampiros los encontraron entonces ciertamente los lycans también lo harán, de una cosa estaba seguro... Selene no dudaría ni un momento en llenarlos de plata, después de todo ellos eran _'la peor clase de animal de todos'_ ella no lo había negado, de hecho, ella aprobó ese comentario, y de una forma rara le había dolido, después de todo ahora el era parte lycan, pero en lo más profundo de su ser él pensaba lo mismo.  
Cuando estuvo en la guarida de los lycans notó la falta de higiene, el modo en que se comportaban, como se trataban, ellos eran unos salvajes aún entre ellos mismos, no usaban el sentido común, ni siquiera en lo más importante para ellos. Pero el tampoco conocía a los vampiros, el sólo 'conocía' a Selene y por lo que había visto de ella y su casta, eran lo contrario a los lycans, al menos eran higiénicos, tenían dinero, de algún modo eran mejores en una forma _superficial,_ siempre pensaban en la guerra...bueno, solo los traficantes de muerte, sus hábitos alimenticios eran distintos que el de los lycans, la mayoría solo bebía sangre clonada aunque sospechaba que no todos seguían esa regla, al menos, dedujo que los que no la seguían eran menos que los lycans.

Pero ambos, lycans y vampiros tenían algo en común… Ellos lo odiaban y harían cualquier cosa para matarlo, ahora a ella también... _¿No sería irónico que ellos hicieran una tregua solo para asesinarlos?_

Pero en un nivel más profundo estaba de acuerdo con Lucian, él mismo sabía hasta donde una persona podía llegar sólo por amor. Lucian tenía las razones correctas, pero no le importó pasar sobre humanos y su propia casta, sólo le importaba la venganza. En la mente de Michael no había duda de lo que le hacían a los 'candidatos' que no tenían el mismo gen que él.  
Y los vampiros... Ellos probaron ser mentirosos y manipuladores, al menos Viktor y el tipo que estaba en alianza con Lucian... A los otros que no eran traficantes o que no estaban a cargo de los grandes covens no les importaba la guerra, a ellos sólo les importaban mantener un estatus social. El otro vampiro que él conocía era la que una vez fue la amiga de Selene, y no estaba seguro en que pensar de ella... Por lo que vio y oyó ambas eran amigas, creadas por Viktor y ella ayudó a Selene aunque dejó muy claro que sería la última vez que haría algo bueno por ella.  
Como fuera, el solo contaba con Selene y no tenía una razón para dudar de ella, _si alguien tiene dudas es ella... _De pronto sintió que ella se tensaba, _así que sí se movió hace un momento,_ pensó mientras un suspiro de alivio dejó su ser.

•

PUM-PUM-PUM PUM-PUM-PUM, fue lo primero que ella escuchó mientras recobró la conciencia, sintió una calidez e inconcientemente se acercó a ese calor que era muy cómodo, de repente una secuencia de imágenes pasó por su cabeza.

_Una pelea... Tristeza, rabia, arrepentimiento, traición...   
Un dolor intenso en su espalda...  
Una presión y ardor inmediatamente seguido por un lento proceso de curación...   
Dos personas teniendo una discusión acalorada...  
Alguien quejándose de dolor...  
Michael colocándola boca abajo en el piso...  
El sol empezando a ascender...  
Y absoluta oscuridad... _

Se sentía demasiado débil y por experiencia supo que había perdido bastante sangre, estaba mareada y sentía dolor en la cabeza y el brazo, pero no en su espalda, y de alguna forma supo que lo que acabó de ver no fue un sueño, fue lo que sucedió después de que se desmayó y los momentos cuando momentáneamente recuperó la conciencia.   
Mientras que gradualmente recuperaba sus sentidos reconoció que lo que estaba cálido era Michael y que ella estaba acostada sobre su lado izquierdo con su cabeza sobre su hombro, su brazo a través de su estomago y su pierna derecha acomodada entre las de él. Inmediatamente se tensó, _Yo y mi suerte..._ pensó sarcásticamente sabiendo que el no la puso en esta posición y no gustándole esta situación, _mi situación,_ se corrigió. Al menos parecía que el estaba durmiendo y que no lo había notado. _¿Desde cuando a ella le importa lo que el piense?_ Se recriminó mientras trataba de cambiar su posición.   
Luego escuchó un suspiro de alivio.

"Parece que te estás despertando," Suspiró para si mismo e inmediatamente sintió que ella trató de sentarse, ella colocó su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de Michael y lo utilizó como punto de apoyo para levantarse. Michael rápidamente anticipando sus movimientos, pero cuidadosamente de no herirla aún más, tomó la muñeca de Selene en su mano izquierda, y removiendo su otro brazo de su cabeza, colocó su mano sobre su hombro, deteniéndola. "Cuidado, te lastimarás" El dijo mientras ella luchaba por liberarse de él.  
Después de un rato de forcejear con él se sintió mareada y notando que ahora él era más fuerte que ella se detuvo, "Está bien..." dijo mientras el dejaba de asir su muñeca derecha pero no removió su otra mano de su hombro, acomodándose en su anterior posición Selene miró a su alrededor tratando de descubrir donde se encontraban, lo único que ella pudo ver fue que estaban en un lugar demasiado reducido, apenas si había lugar para ellos, y mucho menos con sus maletas, madera parecía ser el material en el cual estaba construido, el techo se encontraba al menos a cuarenta centímetros de ella y tenía menos de ochenta centímetros de ancho. "Sabes, contrario a los mitos populares los vampiros no dormimos en ataúdes." Dijo irritablemente tratando de ignorar la incomodidad que le causa estar tan cerca de él.

Sonrió cuando escucha eso, _No hay necesidad de preguntarle si se encuentra bien,_ pensó al ver su reacción. "Algo más de lo que me tengo que acordar." Expresó sarcásticamente pero complacido de que ella se encontrara bien.

"¿Donde diablos estamos?" Preguntó exasperada no gustándole el conocimiento, o falta de éste, de donde se encontraba.

Le da vuelta a los ojos viendo su actitud, "Estamos en alguna clase de canoa, fue el único lugar que _ella_ pensó sería 'seguro'"

"¿Donde está ella?" Preguntó preocupada, luego recordó a alguien quejándose del dolor y que Fiona era como ella, "¿Te hizo algo?" Preguntó, por primera vez alzando su cabeza del hombro de Michael y mirándolo a los ojos.  
El fue tomado por sorpresa cuando vio sus ojos azules, no era que el todavía considerara sus ojos-multicolores raros, lo que sucedía era que esta vez se veían diferente, talvez es el cansancio, o la falta de sangre. Sabiendo que sus ojos estaban de azul eléctrico y que eso era lo que lo estaba colocando nervioso, ella los cambió a su color normal. Ignorando su mirada fija, mientras el parecía distraído por el cambio ella recordó que el no era tan inofensivo como parecía y la forma en que reaccionó cuando Viktor la golpeó, "¿Le... Le hiciste algo a ella?" tenía sus dudas en hacer esa pregunta.

Lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en sus ojos y haciendo un esfuerzo, escapó del trance en el cual se encontraba, "...Tuvimos una discusión pero nada más... Solo una conversación..." sabiendo que ella estaba preocupada por su amiga el trató de tranquilizarla, "...no hubo violencia física...ni nada por el estilo." el trató de mentir pero nunca fue bueno para eso, por esa misma razón no la miró a los ojos.

"¿No hubo violencia física?" Preguntó sorprendida, conociendo a Fiona, al menos esperaba una pelea. Sospechando de él trató de sacarle la verdad, "¿Michael?"

"Bueno, no demasiada... Solo la necesaria para que ella entrara en razón, pero nada serio, ella está bien." Dijo mirándola de nuevo y con una seña ella le dio a entender que continuara, "Después de que te desmayaste ella de alguna manera detuvo la hemorragia, limpió la herida y te dio la sangre que habíamos comprado... Luego me dijo que por esa ocasión me dejaría ir, pero a cambio tú te tendrías que quedar con ella. Y luego irían a Ordoghaz. Como puedes ver no acepté y ella no lo tomó bien, trató de luchar conmigo pero me defendí, peleamos y después no sé porque nos dejó ir. Me dijo que tenía que encontrar un lugar para descansar porque en el lugar que nos encontrábamos no nos podíamos quedar, así que me dijo de este lugar, estamos como a tres o cuatro kilómetros de la zona industrial y en una vieja cabaña que tenía un techo en un estado muy deteriorado, afuera había una canoa pero la traje adentro y aquí estamos."

"...Así que no la heriste mucho... Y, ¿Ella te dejó ir?" El asintió, "Esa no parece ser ella..." Dijo para sí misma y rompiendo el contacto visual, no queriendo pensar de que _esa_ es la prueba de que el no la iba a traicionar... aún.

"Sí, tenía la impresión de que ella era más como tú..." _No debí de haber dicho eso,_ pensó mientras acababa de decir las últimas palabras, ese comentario la hizo mirarlo nuevamente, la mirada en su cara él no la pudo descifrar, ella nunca había tenido esa mirada, _al menos no en mi presencia,_ podría ser que talvez, sólo _talvez,_ la hubiera irritado más que las veces anteriores, probablemente estaba en problemas. _¿Por qué tuve que colocar sus armas en sus pistoleras?_ Miró la pistola, luego al objeto más cercano, su pierna. Todo pensamiento racional se detuvo. Tuvo el impulso repentino de colocar su mano izquierda sobre la pierna que ella tenía entre las de él y tocarla suavemente, ellos se besarían, luego imaginó su mano yendo hacía su trasero, ella tenía uno bueno. El quería– Ella respiró profundamente. Su corazón saltó cuando fue traído nuevamente a su realidad, _una buena, pero posiblemente no demasiado buena._ Pasó saliva fuertemente y lentamente se fijó en su cuerpo mientras recorría el camino de su pierna hasta sus ojos con la mirada. _¿Descubrió lo que estaba pensando?_ El no creía. _¿De qué habían estado hablando?_ Pensó ansioso mientras ella le devolvía una mirada en blanco, el había estado nervioso antes y lo estaba ahora, aún más. "Um," se aclaró la garganta, "No es que seas una mala persona...o vampiro...o ella..." Dijo evadiendo sus ojos y mirando intensamente un lugar cualquiera en el techo de la canoa, "Tampoco es que te conozca mucho pero en este corto tiempo he aprendido ciertas cosas, buenas cosas...de ti, y esas cosas son que... No dejas que otra gente te persuada de lo que crees, eres fuerte, ambos de carácter y físicamente, eres terca, amas las armas... te preocu-"

Por primera vez Selene colocó atención al comportamiento de Michael, a veces él era altanero con ella, la mayoría de veces porque estaba molesto y cuando no sabía lo que pasaba, pero ahora, con tan solo una mirada el se puso nervioso. El miró a la pistola en su pierna. Luego notó que él estaba respirando rápidamente. _Que está sucediendo? ¿Le está sucediendo algo malo? ¿Algo que ellos no saben de su estado?_ Ella esperó y nada. Preocupada, respiró profundamente, _Este no es el mejor de los momentos para que pierdas el control, Michael._ Abruptamente, ella vio que se recuperaba, al menos parecía estar de nuevo con ella. Luego, mientras el recorría su cuerpo con la mirada ella lo sintió. Sintió la sensación de algo caliente cayendo bruscamente en su estomago y luego expandiéndose rápidamente por su cuerpo. Estaba más que segura que su temperatura corporal había subido, o todo lo que puede subir la temperatura de un vampiro. Ella no sabía lo que había sucedido con él, pero sabía exactamente lo que le había cruzado por su propia mente, mientras el la miraba a los ojos ella se sintió verdaderamente incomoda. El dijo algo y luego evadió sus ojos. Ella estaba contenta por eso, luego, rápidamente, decidió ignorar lo que acababa de suceder. Notó que el estaba moviendo su pierna, desde que ella se despertó, y que ella aún tenía la suya entre las de él, con disimulo y molestia consigo misma removió su pierna y desvió la conversación hacía donde debería estar, "No estábamos hablando de mí." lo interrumpió.

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, estaba contento por eso, ella no debió de haber sabido el curso que sus pensamientos tomaron hacía un par de segundos. El había estado esperado, como mínimo, un regaño y una mirada de desdén, y lo máximo, ella golpeándolo, sabía que lo podía hacer, incluso si todavía no se había recuperado, "Me dijo que iba a ir a Ordoghaz y diría que huimos, no sin una pelea por supuesto... Te dio su gabardina y me dijo que te dijera que ahora ella no te debe nada y que la próxima vez que se encuentren, no durará en terminar lo que empezaron. Y espera que tú tampoco."

Dudó un segundo y luego apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, no había de otra si quería evadir sus miradas. "No lo haré." Dijo conociendo la veracidad de su comentario, pero también sabiendo que si Fiona quiere, entonces conocerá la verdad, de alguna forma, después de todo Fiona era más terca que ella.  
Recordando los hechos que ocurrieron unas horas atrás, se acuerda de Michael siendo herido con las nuevas balas y a el diciéndole que tuvo una pelea con Fiona. Michael podría ser más fuerte que Fiona, pero aún así, él no había desarrollado todas sus capacidades. Y Fiona siempre ha sido muy maliciosa con sus enemigos... Después de varios segundos de una batalla interna consigo misma le preguntó, "¿Extrajiste las balas?"

Michael todavía estaba pensando en su fantasía de momentos atrás, en una forma más seria, _Será mejor que no tenga un sueño de eso. Sería bastante embarazoso._ "Lo siento. No..." Dijo sin poder evadir lo que hizo a continuación.

"Cuando te dispararon," Ella se detuvo cuando sintió la mano de Michael dejar su hombro y recorrer su costado hasta que se detuvo en su estomago, "¿Removiste los espigones de tu cuerpo antes de que empezaras a sanar?"

El la sintió temblar, y sabiendo por que, no puedo evitar sonreir, "Si lo hice. Eso fue doloroso y tener a tu amiga lastimándome no ayudó..." Al oír el deleite en la voz de Michael, ella decidió que le iba a decir que se detuviera si el continuaba con su juegos estúpìdos, pero luego escuchó su voz ensimismada "¿Por qué esas balas me hirieron más que cuando..." recuerda a los Traficantes que acompañaban a Viktor disparándole, pero sabe que no puede decir eso "...Que cuando me dispararon los primeros Traficantes?" Sabía que ella había reconocido lo que él iba a decir, _que cuando los traficantes de Viktor me dispararon._

"Las primeras balas tenían solo plata pero las de hace unas horas, eran balas llenas con una combinación especial de Nitrato de Plata y luz UV, diseñadas especialmente para matarte..."

Raramente, Michael sonrió, "Pues no les funcionó." Selene encontró su reacción interesante, _talvez ya se está acostumbrando a su nueva condición, eso es bueno._ De repente, Michael se acordó de algo, "A ti también te dispararon... y luz UV... ¿Cómo la del sol?" Preguntó preocupado y estudiando el brazo en el cual ella fue herida, "¿Eso no es un mito, cierto? Los vampiros y la luz UV..." ella sacudió la cabeza, al mismo tiempo un poco confundida porque el parecía preocuparse por ella. Una mirada de arrepentimiento pasó por la cara de Michael, "Te pudieron haber matado..." dijo mientras empezaba a examinar el área quemada, siendo cuidadoso de no irla a lastimar.

"Apenas si me rozó y dudo que la cantidad de luz UV presente en la bala pudiera matarme..." Siguiendo su línea de visión ella vio la herida y los dedos cerca de ésta. _Aún eso duele,_ hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sus dedos se acercaron demasiado, _pero no necesitas saber eso._

"Aún así, tenemos que hacer algo para protegerte la próxi-"

"Lo que tenemos que hacer es descansar." Declaró interrumpiéndolo, reluctantemente el asintió y después de unos minutos estaba dormido, luego ella lo siguió.

Cuando volvió a despertar sintió que en menos de una hora estaría anocheciendo, no podía esperar para salir de ahí y especialmente poner algo de espacio entre ella y Michael, el la hacía sentir... Ciertamente se sentía incomoda, pero a su vez a salvo porque sabía que el no trataría nada contra ella, por eso es que está empezando a confiar en él, contra toda su voluntad está confiando en el, _otra vez,_ su ceño se frunció mientras estos pensamientos y emociones confusas pasaban por su cabeza. No era que ella no hubiese confiado en el cuando estaban huyendo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Michael sin querer en la estación del metro, ella no le habría dado importancia pero vio reflejado en sus ojos las mismas emociones que ella tuvo desde que Viktor la convirtió, y no lo pudo ignorar, después, cuando cayó en cuenta de que llevaba su buen tiempo mirándolo fijamente desvió su mirada y se ocultó, y tan rápido como su curiosidad por el humano apareció tan bien la dejó, porque para ella lo más importante era la guerra y no un débil humano que ciertamente no volvería a ver.  
Michael se ganó su confianza cuando ella se despertó y descubrió que la había salvado de ahogarse después de todas las cosas no tan buenas que ella le había hecho. Cuando supo que el era un lycan gran parte de esa confianza desapareció porque sabía que cuando el momento fuera apropiado el la mataría, si ella no lo hacía primero, ahí fue cuando empezó a sentirse confundida porque quería saber porque Lucian lo necesitaba y al mismo tiempo quería ayudarlo porque sabía que el era una persona inocente atrapada en esa guerra... Luego tomó una decisión; iba a ayudarlo por ultima vez, iba a ayudarlo a escapar de Viktor y desde ese momento el tendría que cuidarse por sí mismo. Lo que no esperó fue la preocupación que sintió cuando Kraven le disparó a Michael y mirando a sus ojos agonizantes entendió que se estaba empezando a preocupar por él. En ese momento en lo más profundo de su mente, surgió la idea de que era mejor que terminase así, _el no iba a sufrir más._

Cuando Kraven le contó la verdad acerca de la muerte de su familia ella no le creyó, ¿por qué iba a confiar en él ahora que sabía hasta donde podía llegar para obtener lo que quería? Pero la incertidumbre ya estaba sembrada porque podía ser una posibilidad.  
Confusión, rabia, dolor, arrepentimiento y desesperanza fueron las emociones que la hicieron actuar del modo que lo hizo y tan pronto como Viktor la separó de Michael enfrentó la realidad de sus acciones y supo que si Michael sobrevivía a su mordida entonces ciertamente no sobreviviría a la rabia de Viktor. Luego, Viktor trató de manipularla una vez más, pero cuando ella le dijo que sabía la verdad el no tuvo otra opción que confirmarle su temor más grande, con esa declaración su mundo se vino abajo _otra vez_.  
Firmó su sentencia de muerte cuando le reclamó todo lo que le hizo a ella y a su propia hija, ella estaba anonadada y herida y en ese momento no le importaba nada que no fuera su traición, después de un momento recordó el juramento de venganza que le hizo a su familia y una rabia profunda la consumió, se vengaría, aun si eso fuera lo ultimo que haría. Tomando una decisión supo que ella y Michael tenían más posibilidades de sobrevivir si peleaban a Viktor juntos así que inmediatamente liberó a Michael de los traficantes de muerte y supo su preocupación por ella cuando se le arrojó a Viktor, y si el iba a defenderla, ella iba a hacer lo mismo por él...

Luego estaba la parte de ella que sintió y que aún siente arrepentimiento y culpa porque utilizó a Michael para probar que los lycans estaban tramando algo y para luego asestar su venganza, se sintió mal porque ella no hizo nada para ayudarlo en los primeros instantes de su pelea con Viktor y de alguna forma eso se convirtió en la razón de porque lo abandonó con los lycans, eso y no querer estar cerca de nadie, ella no quería confiar ni preocuparse por nadie más, nunca más, estaría mejor sola y ciertamente él estaría mejor con los lycans que con ella... Al menos ellos eran más y le harían caso, después de todo el era lo que Lucian había soñado en convertirse. No escuchó sus protestas y le dio la espalda ignorándolo y dejándolo donde se encontraba... Había tomado su decisión, _una decisión egoísta;_ lo último que necesitaba era preocuparse por el.  
Luego estaba el problema con el Coven, aunque ella nunca sintió que pertenecía en esa casa, ellos aún eran de su casta, pero a ellos no les importaría saber que ella mató a Viktor por que 'a sus ojos' él era el tipo malo, y sabiendo que su absolución demandaba sacrificio hizo lo único que podía, huyó...

El por qué lo dejó venir con ella ya no era un misterio, fue la lastima y la responsabilidad que sentía por el, sin olvidar el remordimiento por abandonarlo, después de todo, si los lycans no lo aceptaron el estaría solo, pero no resistiría esta guerra aún si era el ser más fuerte que quedaba... Aún el sabe eso.  
Después del golpe más duro que la vida le dio, ella llegó a una conclusión: 'Si no te encariñas con alguien, no sufrirás cuando te dejen.' Esa había probado ser su filosofía durante su vida como vampiro y mientras el tiempo pasaba nunca se acercó a nadie, aunque hubo algunas transgresiones conocidas como Viktor y algunos traficantes de muerte. Pero ella nunca se arrepintió de su decisión, él por qué alguien quisiera sentir dolor o desesperación iba más allá de ella, así que cada vez que alguien trataba de acercarse, los ignoraba.

Pero sus emociones estaban en conmoción de nuevo, ¿cambió _inconcientemente,_ de pensar en estos últimos días?

_¿Qué tiene Michael que lo hace diferente?_ Era la pregunta que se había estado haciendo desde que despertó debajo de ese puente y no se encontraba a gusto con la respuesta; el todavía era humano, se comportaba, actuaba y preocupaba como humano. El confiaba en ella, lo que tristemente era una de las cosas que llevan a encariñarse, el la defendía, se preocupaba, y por eso lo estaba empezando a ver con una nueva luz, el estaba recuperando su confianza después de cada cosa que hacía.  
Si no hubiera confiado en él, nunca le habría permitido venir con ella y menos aún, dejarlo dormir en la misma cama. No pudo evitar dejar de pensar en Kraven, si se hubiera encontrado en las mismas circunstancias con él, instantáneamente se hubiera preocupado de sus intenciones, probablemente lo hubiera tenido que evadir hasta que el estuviera 'cansado de sus juegos' _...Como si alguna vez ella lo hubiese provocado..._ Solo esperaba que algún lycan o traficante lo hubiera matado de la peor forma posible antes de que pudiera escapar, pero siendo realista sabía que estaba esperando demasiado.  
El punto es que con Michael todo era diferente, sí, si se sintió apenada cuando vio el espejo, pero al mismo tiempo quería hacerle un comentario burlón, pero eso fue un paso que para su propia seguridad no tomaría, lo que sucedió hace unos momentos fue...solo una reacción física, nada más. Tratando de no seguir con estos pensamientos prefirió enfocarse en lo que la molestaba, como el la hacía enojar, como él no sigue sus ordenes, por que él siempre cuestionando sus acciones... _¿Por qué siempre termino pensando en él?_ Siempre terminaba en situaciones o posiciones raras, o el haciendo cosas que la dejaban aún más confundida...  
De lo único que estaba segura es que estaba confiando nuevamente en él porque no ha perdido su humanidad e inocencia...aún, _pero lo hará_, una voz en su cabeza le dijo, ella la sacudió borrando ese pensamiento, ella también _sabía_ que él no era como ella o los otros vampiros, y mucho menos como los lycans, ella sabía que el peleará, tratará de retenerlas y talvez lo pueda lograr.

Con todo lo que había pensado en los últimos días, había llegado a una conclusión correspondiente a Michael, el la hacía recordar las cosas con las que se encuentra en contra, emociones y memorias de lo que era ser humano y que ella no puede y más importante no necesitaba revivir, por eso es que no puede preocuparse más por él, tiene que detenerlo ahora, no esperaría hasta que sea muy tarde, si lo dejaba acercarse, entonces será vulnerable en todas las formas posibles y eso era lo último que quería...  
De pronto la voz de Michael penetra a través de su batalla interna.

"¿Selene...?" Preguntó mirándola, el parecía somnoliento y aliviado, "¿Como está tu espalda? ¿Ya está bien?" dijo mientras trataba de mirar su espalda, pero no podía.

"Ya no duele más, no siento nada mal –" De repente él la acercó aún más así mismo, mientras él se levantaba un poco, pudiendo de esta forma mirar su espalda. Al mismo tiempo y gracias al movimiento ella sintió un corrientazo y una punzada en el brazo herido y que aún tenía alrededor del cuerpo de Michael. _Que sorpresa..._ pensó mientras miraba la herida, ahora, ya casi sanada. Michael se encontró asombrado con esa clase de sanación, él no había sabido que esperar, lo menos era una cicatriz pero ella no tenía nada, era como si el no la hubiera lastimado en primer lugar.  
"Estoy bien! Si sigues moviéndote levantarás la canoa y la luz del sol entrará!" Dijo separándolo de ella e ignorando el dolor en el brazo que tan brusco movimiento le produjo, mirándola el asintió y acomodó en su antigua posición esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo pero ella levantó su cabeza y tomado la indirecta Michael removió completamente el brazo en que ella había estado apoyada, luego vio como ella cuidadosamente ajustó las maletas a sus pies haciendo un poco más de espacio para ella acostarse completamente sobre la espalda. Mirando al techo ella cruzó sus brazos en frustración y forzó a sus ojos a cerrarse nuevamente, contenta de haber puesto algo de espacio entre ellos.

Estaba sorprendido por sus acciones, no era como que él no lo hubiera esperado, siendo sincero, lo que lo había sorprendido era que no lo hubiera separado de ella desde que despertó por primera vez, en lugar de eso ella estuvo en la misma posición toda la tarde... _Talvez estaba cómoda hasta que me sintió mover._ pensó escépticamente. De reojo vio que ella le iba a dar la espalda y con un comentario la detuvo, "Sólo quería saber si estabas bien, no te moviste en toda la tarde y creí que algo podría haber estado mal..." Dijo sinceramente y buscando sus ojos.

"Estoy bien." Replicó fríamente y eludiendo sus ojos.

Él suspiró incómodo, "Mira, siento lo que hice, no quería herirte pero cuando te vi en el camino no me pude detener, ya era muy tarde..." se sentía culpable y su voz llevaba ese sentimiento.

No era que dudara de él, pero mirando a sus ojos supo que lo que acababa de decir era verdad. No gustándole la situación, agregó despreocupadamente, "Sé que no lo hiciste a propósito, así que no te preocupes, sólo... pon más atención la próxima vez..."

"La próxima vez lo haré bien... Te protegeré."

"Me puedo cuidar por mi misma." Dijo advirtiéndole con la mirada, ella no era una vampiro indefensa. Era una traficante de muerte y había sobrevivido sin él durante todo este tiempo, ella no lo había necesitado en ese entonces y mucho menos ahora.

"Sí, eso noté..." Áspera y enojadamente por su actitud murmuró para sí mismo.

"Lo que ocurrió ayer fue una circunstancia inusual, que no te concierne." dijo mientras sus ojos destellaban peligrosamente, perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía para con él, y talvez de ese modo empezando a poner una barrera entre ellos, "Y un consejo: La próxima vez no interfieras en mis problemas."

"¿Qué no interfiera en tus problemas? ¡¿De que diablos hablas?! Ella te iba a disparar con un tranquilizante!" Le gritó, "¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡¿Dejarte ahí para que ella hiciera lo que quisiera contigo?!"

"¡No tenías que hacer nada! Yo habría encontrado la forma de escapar, como siempre lo hago..." Dijo fulminándolo con la mirada y correspondiéndole a su tono.

"No dudo que lo harías..." Respondió sinceramente pero con irritación aún presente en la voz, "Pero... Ella puede ser tu amiga, pero estaba furiosa..." El trató de calmarse, "¿Y por que tu no –"

"No me conoces o a ella... y sólo porque _tú_ estás _conmigo_" no significa que tenga que explicarte mis acciones." Expresó con una mezcla de indignación y rabia.

"No, no lo tienes que hacer, pero sería mejor si lo hicieras..." Dijo entre dientes y esperando en vano por una respuesta que no llegó y que lo irrita aún más, "¿Y porque estás tratando de buscar pelea con migo? ¿Es por mi descuido, cierto? Lo sé, sé que si no hubiera tratado de ayudarte en ese preciso instante no te hubiera herido, pero la hubiera herido a ella en el momento que tratara algo más y viéndolo desde mi perspectiva eso es algo de lo que estoy más que seguro nunca me perdonarías... Así que no hay forma que yo pueda ganar está discusión."

El tenía un punto ahí, pero ella no iba a ceder, "Esto no se trata de ganar nada! No estás listo para pelear, créeme que si no estás muerto es porque tienes suerte de que esos traficantes de muerte eran novatos que ni siquiera sabían como pelear, mucho menos disparar, y Fiona falló su disparo pero estoy más que segura de que no desperdició otras oportunidades, ¿cierto?" La mirada en sus ojos y su silencio le confirmaron la respuesta, "Mi punto es que sólo porque eres tan rápido y fuerte como Viktor no significa que puedes ser descuidado con –"

"Ya, ya, has dicho eso un millón de veces..." La interrumpió cansado de esa pelea.

Ella respiró y esperó unos segundos antes de continuar, "Sé que tus intenciones eran buenas, pero no puedes dejarte llevar por lo que estés sintiendo en el momento, eso es un error que podría costarte la vida o la vida de los que estén contigo en ese instante." dijo más calmadamente.

"¿Y tú? No me parece que sigas esta 'regla'" Expresó antes de pensarlo y se sobresaltó sabiendo que ella lo podría tomar como un golpe bajo.

"Es la única forma en que sé pelear..." Dijo sin notarlo y frunciendo el ceño, "...y me ha funcionado en estos doscientos años... Aún estoy viva, ¿no?"

La decepción con la cual dijo eso no le pasó desapercibida a Michael, no queriendo hacerla sentir peor, _y no es como que ella lo dejaría verla triste_, el trató de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, preguntó por algo que notó hace unas horas "¿Porqué no tengo tus recuerdos? ...Cuando Lucian me mordió tuve sus memorias en menos de un día y contigo no tengo nada, ¿Los vampiros controlan los recuerdos que pasan? ¿Controlaste tus recuerdos para no transferírmelos?"

Ella se dio cuenta que ella no tenía los recuerdos de Michael, ¿Talvez es porque cuando ella lo mordió el ya era un lycan? "Creí que habías hablado con los lycans..."

Ella lo miró como si acabara de notar algo. El no podía creer que ella aún dudaba de él, "Si, acerca de los lycans, si mencionaba algo de los vampiros era como lanzar leña a un fuego, de lo único que ellos hablaron acerca de los vampiros fue como desmembrarlos dolorosamente, como matarlos y ese tipo de cosas..."

Ella suspiró y asintió, "Los vampiros y lycans son diferentes desde esa perspectiva, en el caso de los vampiros el que obtiene las memorias es el que bebe la sangre."

"¿Entonces tienes mis recuerdos?" Preguntó con decepción en sus ojos y voz mientras se apoyaba en su lado derecho, el quería conocerla mejor, saber lo que ella le escondía, si lo odiaba por ser un lycan, saber que sentía por los lycans ahora que sabía la verdad de la guerra...

"Supongo que no se siente bien estar del otro lado, del lado que da los recuerdos." Dijo cuando vio la decepción en la reacción de Michael a su comentario anterior.

Ella confundió la razón por la cual el sonó decepcionado, por lo cual estaba contento, el no pensaba que a ella le gustaría saber la razón verdadera, "Entonces, ¿Qué memorias mías tienes?" demostró su interés con esa pregunta.

"No tengo tus recuerdos, yo –"

"Pero si acabaste de decir que los tenías, me mordiste, eso significa que los tienes." La interrumpió.

"Nunca dije que los tuve. No sé por que no los tengo, talvez porque para cuando te mordí ya eras un lycan, no sé... Nunca había oído de un vampiro bebiendo de un lycan, estab–" se aclaró la garganta, "es prohibido."

_Así que ella sabe tanto como yo de esto_ "Entonces... de quienes beben los vampiros?" Preguntó sospechando que la respuesta no le iba a gustar y sabiendo que en el momento actual ella se encontraba un poco afectada para hablar de eso.

"De otros vampiros y de algunos donadores humanos, alimentarse sin el consentimiento de un humano es castigado, la mayoría de vampiros no lo hace... " Pausó por un momento esperando que el nudo en su garganta pasase, "...pero hay excepciones..."

Asintió sabiendo que ella se sentía incomoda hablando de eso, así que decidió cambiar el tópico de nuevo, "¿Por qué un vampiro mordería a otro?"

"¿Por qué todas esas preguntas?" Preguntó defensivamente.

"Siento querer saber en que me he involucrado." Dijo defensivamente y con sarcasmo.

Por un momento recordó cuando ella le hizo las mismas preguntas a Viktor, y aún más, y que el se las contestó con toda su paciencia, sacudiendo la cabeza no queriendo pensar en él le respondió a Michael, "Hay varias respuestas para esa pregunta, usualmente es puramente sexual, otros lo hacen como una clase de unión y raramente es para sobrevivir" Dijo descartándolo.

Asintió sabiendo que ella no le respondería más de sus preguntas, de repente sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. "¿Sentiste eso?"

"¿Sentir que?" Preguntó desconcertada al no saber de lo que el estaba hablando.

"El escalofrío cada anochecer." Le explicó.

"No, yo sólo sé cuando ya está oscuro. Todavía te estás ajustando a tu nueva fisiología, Michael, pronto no lo sentirás." Explicó mientras miró a su costoso reloj, sólo para asegurarse.

"¿Ya podemos salir?" Preguntó ansioso.

"Si." Empezó a levantar la canoa, el la iba a ayudar cuando notó que ya estaban al aire libre, se sentó inmediatamente y masajeó su cuello, después de todo, estuvo casi en la misma posición por más de doce horas. La vio comprobando la munición y mirando a su alrededor tratando de saber donde se encontraban, "Estamos lejos de la civilización... ¿Recuerdas que camino tomaste?" Preguntó mirándolo, ella vio que el se levantó y empezó a caminar en círculos verificando sus alrededores, buscando algo.

"Por ahí." Indicó con su dedo, a la curiosa expresión de Selene le explicó, "Esas son las ramas que rompí mientras caminaba."

"¿Estás listo?" Preguntó mientras cerraba el cierre de la maleta que contenía las armas. El asintió y ella lo vio extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantar, pero ella lo ignoró y se levantó por si misma.

"De hecho, tengo que ir al...um, baño." No sabía como ella iba a tomar eso, ella podría esta apurada, ¿quién sabe?

"No me hagas esperar..." Dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Mientras fue va al 'baño' él sólo esperaba que cuando regresara ella todavía estuviera ahí. Después de hacer su necesidad siguió su camino y descubrió que ella ya no se encuentra allí, pero la podía sentir cerca. Se sentó de nuevo y extrajo de su maleta una botella con agua, empezó a beber de ella, después de unos segundos la escuchó acercarse, "¿Quieres?" le ofreció la botella.

"No lo necesito." Dijo mientras se colocaba la gabardina de Fiona "Nos tenemos que apurar; quiero llegar hoy." sospechaba que los traficantes de muerte y los lycans podían estar esperando por ellos.

"Bueno." Dijo mientras se puso en pie y levantó las maletas, pero ella tomó una, sabiendo que era mejor no discutir con ella no dijo nada.

•

Cuando ellos regresaron a la 'civilización' notaron que algo estaba sucediendo porque había demasiada gente, mientras caminaban a través de la muchedumbre se dieron cuenta que iba a haber un concierto esa noche. _Las condiciones perfectas para que los lycans salgan a cazar._ pensó Selene mientras colocaba su mano sobre una de sus pistolas, tenía que estar preparada. "Selene..." Miró sobre su hombro a Michael y con la mirada le preguntó que quería, "Hay una especie de carnicería allá, deberíamos ver si podemos conseguir sangre."

Ella pensó por un momento y después accedió. Ella tenía hambre y no dudaba que él también... "Deberías comprar algo de carne, no sabemos si puedes sobrevivir sólo de sangre y agua." Dijo mientras sacaba dinero para darle, el no aceptó.

"No, está bien. Yo tengo dinero." Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia un restaurante barato.

Ella pidió sangre y mientras esperaba el vendedor le hizo demasiadas preguntas mientras le seguía coqueteando, ella lo ignoró. Cuando Michael regresó recibieron la sangre y caminaron hacia un callejón solitario, mientras caminaban hacia allá recibieron miradas extrañas y algunos silbidos, sabiendo el significado de eso ellos decidieron ignorarlo y seguir caminando.  
Ella bebió su sangre mientras Michael seguía haciéndole preguntas acerca de sus habitos alimenticios.

Cuando terminaron, los planes de Selene eran regresar a la zona industrial, a pie. Pero de repente vio el letrero de un garaje, rápidamente tomó una decisión y comenzó a caminar hacia éste. Mirando a Michael supo que a él no le gusta la idea.  
Apenas llegaron Selene le disparó a las cámaras y descubrieron que el lugar estaba bien aprovisionado con varios carros y motos deportivos. Michael no pudo evitar sorprenderse con los carros personalizados y tampoco puede evitar mirarlos más de cerca, habían Hummers H2, Navigators, Escalades, pero lo que le llamaba la atención era el trabajo de pintura y los gráficos de un Mazda RX-8 y del Eclipse 3000GT. No pudo evitar tocarlos, siempre había sido un fanático de los carros, trató de mirar al interior pero los vidrios polarizados no se lo permitían y por eso se sintió un poco desalentado.

Cuando Selene lo miró ella lo notó un poco abatido, "¿Por qué actúas como un idiota?" le preguntó sin tacto.

"Por nada." Respondió rápidamente y separándose de los carros. Mirándola inmediatamente notó lo que ella había estado mirando, "No, no, no, no." Dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza, "Podemos tomar un carro. Tomemos un carro. Un carro es seguro. Muy seguro."

Ella sonríó al ver su cara de asustado, "¿Con todo ese tráfico y gente?" Dijo sorprendida y divertida por la reacción de Michael, "Nunca llegaremos."

"Entonces, lo dijiste antes, es mejor caminar." Sabía que no tenía otra opción que montarse en una de esas malditas motos, pero no perdía nada tratando de convencerla.

"Oh, por favor, ¡¿De que estás asustado?!" Preguntó tratando de sonar molesta, pero fallando.

"De ti! Si manejas una moto como manejas un carro entonces estamos en graves problemas..." Ella lo miró fijamente, "¿Siquiera sabes manejar una de esas motos?" Ella le dio una mirada algo divertida pero que la hizo parecer más arrogante, "Claro... ¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer?" Dijo mientras ella empezó a caminar hacia una moto.

"Supongo que sí, bastantes." Dijo mientras el la alcanzaba.

Parecía que ya hasta había eligió, una Ninja ZX12R "¿Y cómo la vas a encender? Esto no es como hacer conexiones con los cables de los carros."

"No puede ser tan diferente..." Dijo agachándose y abriendo un compartimiento en la moto, y en menos de un minuto la moto estaba prendida. Ella se montó y Michael no pudo evitar notar que esa era la posición más seductora en que la ha visto, casi acostada sobre su estomago, sentada a horcajadas y con el cabello sobre su cara... De repente Selene cayó en cuenta de dos cosas; la primera era la mirada fija de Michael sobre ella y la mirada tenía le envió un escalofrío por su columna, y la segunda era el cabello de Michael cayendo sobre su cara y la pequeña barba de dos días, ahora visible, para ella eso lo hacía aún más atractivo. Sabiendo que esta ocasión ella sí descubrió en lo que él había estado pensando, Michael se sonrojó, incluso una persona común en la luz de la Luna lo vería.  
"¿Bien?" Selene preguntó mirándolo fríamente y volviendo a su usual distante y desinteresado tono. Michael no sabiendo que hacer asintió y tan pronto como se montó en la moto ella aceleró, por reflejo coloca sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Selene tratando de no caerse por la fuerza de la aceleración, y cuando Selene sintió los brazos alrededor suyo no pudo evitar pensar que el tenía razón, _Un carro habría sido mejor._

•

* * *


	5. Otro Punto de Vista

**CAPITULO 5: OTRO PUNTO DE VISTA**

•

Quince horas después de lo ocurrido con Selene llegó a Ordoghaz gracias a los carros especialmente diseñados del Coven. Mientras se dirigía a un cuarto en particular recibió miradas de desaprobación, pero ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en lo que le iba a decir a los miembros del Concilio y a los pocos traficantes de muerte de mayor rango que estarán presentes.  
En el camino de regreso a Ordoghaz sólo pensó en lo que iba a decir y si le creerían.

"Te están esperando." dijo un traficante a cargo de velar por uno de los miembros del concilio.

Ella asintió mientras respiraba profundamente y trataba de tranquilizarse. Cuando entró en el cuarto inmediatamente notó que lucía muy diferente a la última vez que ella había estado presente, alfombras y cortinas costosas de un rojo profundo, paneles de madera, diversos dispositivos de vigilancia, una mesa de madera nueva e inmensa para acomodar a los miembros del Concilio que ahora se encontraba vacía, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue que en el sitio en el que se encontraba Amelia la ultima vez, ahora estaba sentado un hombre vestido como traficante, el lucía joven y muscular, tenía cabello corto y oscuro, ojos azules eléctricos, ella no lo conocía pero asumía que era Marcus. Miró a uno de los traficantes y éste asintió, Fiona se acercó a Marcus y se inclinó en forma de respeto ante él.

"Te puedes levantar." Dijo después de un momento y ella se dirigió al lugar donde sería interrogada, pero no se sentó, siguió en pie sabiendo que esto la hacía ver más creíble.

"Ya fuimos informados de tu historial...muy interesante." Una voz profunda dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no se iba a sentar, el hizo una pausa para ver su reacción, pero no pudo ver emoción en la cara de Fiona, "Viendo que no trajiste a Selene de regreso supongo que fallaste en la misión para la cual fuiste recomendada."

"Sí, fallé." Lo miró con su cabeza en alto, un gesto que decía que no se encontraba intimidada por él.

"Si fallaste en traerla no fallaste en herirla, ¿cierto?" Preguntó otro hombre, un traficante experimentado llamado Logan y que fue transformado por Amelia, él había vivido en Ordoghaz por casi cinco siglos y había sido el responsable de informarle lo que estaba sucediendo en el territorio de Viktor. Ocasionalmente fue compañero de ella y Selene en algunas cacerías, "Lo digo porque puedo oler su sangre en ti..."

"Peleamos y ambos bandos salieron heridos."

"Explica por qué fallaste en la misión a la cual fuiste _altamente_ recomendada." La persona que hizo la recomendación y a la cual ella no quería volver a ver, preguntó enojado y levantando su tono de voz levemente.

"El...híbrido estaba con ella, así que los planes cambiaron y tuvimos una pelear, tenía conmigo la nueva munición y la utilicé pero las nuevas balas no tuvieron el efecto deseado en él, así que esto nos forzó a pelear, mientras los tres traficantes de muerte peleaban contra el híbrido yo peleé con Selene, después de un rato el híbrido dejó inconsciente a los traficantes y mientras yo le iba a disparar a Selene con el sedante él me atacó, le disparé varias veces, una con el sedante y otra vez con las nuevas balas pero siguió atacando hasta que me dejó inconsciente, estuve de este modo por casi una hora y cuando desperté uno de los traficantes estaba a mi lado. Tratamos de seguirlos pero su rastro ya había desaparecido y también empezaba a amanecer, llevamos al otro traficante al carro nos aseguramos de las heridas y después manejamos a Ordoghaz..." Dijo y notó la mirada de su interrogador al saber que Selene no estaba sola.

"¿Por qué no se quedaron ahí y continuaron con la búsqueda cuando volviera a anochecer?" Marcus preguntó desconfiadamente.

"Mi señor, me dieron la orden de volver hoy, _con o sin_ Selene." Expresó respetuosamente, el asintió y miró al vampiro a cargo de la interrogación.

"¿Qué le hiciste a Selene?" Preguntó el vampiro, "Pregunto porque sabemos tú relación con ella y Viktor, y pudiste haber cambiado de opinión acerca de traerla de regreso..."

"No lo hice. No dejé que mis emociones se interpusieran en el camino, pero ella sí lo hizo y eso fue una ventaja que tomé..." Mintió sabiendo que si decía la verdad de lo sucedido sería considerado como alta traición para el coven, "Le disparé una vez con el arma que tenía la munición liquida, fui cautelosa y la bala solo la rozó pero la hirió, luego tuvimos una pelea... mano a mano, el resto ya lo conocen." Notó que Marcus no se veía interesado ante eso, talvez para él Selene era sólo un vampiro más que rompió las leyes, _¡pero ella mató a Viktor! El debería estar más preocupado,_ pensó mientras de reojo lo vio leyendo unos documentos.

"Según algunos lycans que fueron torturados, el híbrido...Michael, es muy rápido y fuerte, si fue capaz de mantener una pelea con Viktor entonces unos cuantos traficantes no serían un problema para él, ¿Dónde estabas cuando él estaba peleando contra los traficantes de muerte?" Preguntó el vampiro en tono sospechoso.

"Le dije, estaba con Selene."

"¿Que observaste de él?" Preguntó Marcus de repente interesado, y esto parecía no haberle gustarle al Concilio, pero para los traficantes era de vital importancia.

"En mi opinión él no es tan rápido y fuerte en forma humana pero lo es cuando se transforma, sus ojos son totalmente negros como los de los lycans, tiene largas y grandes uñas-garras, su cuerpo es casi humano excepto por el color de su piel...Y parece que se transforma cuando está experimentando emociones fuertes...Eso fue todo lo que noté." Dijo seguramente, pero frunciendo el seño de una forma pensativa.

"¿Tuvo él algún comportamiento errático?"

En su opinión, Marcus parecía demasiado interesado en este asunto del híbrido, pero ella asumió que después de todo era algo normal, pues su sola existencia iba contra las leyes y, más que todo, ponía en riesgo la existencia de los vampiros como especie, "No, parece estar en control de su transformación; sabe lo que hace mientras está en su forma híbrida..." Se sintió incomoda bajo la intensa mirada de Marcus.

"¿Hay algo más que necesitemos saber?" Preguntó.

"No, mi señor." Sacudió la cabeza sutilmente y sintió un escalofrío al sostenerle la mirada, _Le estoy mintiendo al único anciano que queda._

Después de un momento de estudiarla él asintió "Eso es todo, te puedes retirar." Dijo volviendo de nuevo a su lectura. Ella no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada; no pensó que iba a ser así de fácil.

"Pero mi Señor... El interrogatorio no ha terminado aún." Injertó la persona en cargo del interrogatorio.

"Ella ya dijo lo que sucedió, no veo el punto en tenerla aquí por más tiempo." Marcus de un momento a otro se vio irritado, por alguna razón, "Y si quieres saber mas leerás su resumen de la misión," ordenó, "además, tenemos que interrogar a los otros traficantes y asumo que sus versiones serán iguales de breve." Reluctantemente el otro vampiro asintió, pero ella sabía que esto todavía no había terminado. Después de inclinarse ante Marcus dejó el cuarto, aliviada pero sabiendo que el próximo equipo de búsqueda ya había dejado la mansión.

Inmediatamente fue a su cuarto, éste era grande y había cambiado desde la última vez que ella había estado allí, ahora era parecido al cuarto de reuniones con madera en todas partes y cortinas rojas, no le puso demasiada atención a esto y se dirigió al cuarto a tomar una ducha, cuando salió notó un traje de traficante de muerte pulcramente doblado sobre la cama y un vaso de sangre sobre la mesa, seguidamente bebió la sangre, hasta ese momento no había notado que estaba famélica y cansada.  
Se dirigió al closet en busca de algo más cómodo para dormir, acomodó el traje en una mesa y se preparó para descansar, pero habían demasiadas cosas en su mente, la principal era como cedió a sus emociones, sabía que Selene había hecho lo mismo, pero también sabía que si hubieran intercambiado roles Selene la habría matado sin ni siquiera pensarlo demasiado, talvez esto es lo que causaba más resentimiento, _haciendo a un lado el hecho de que asesinó a Viktor, claro está._

No cambiaba nada, para los otros, si Selene estaba diciendo la verdad, para ellos que él asesinara a su familia no era importante, como tampoco lo era saber que él fue quien inició la guerra, pero para Selene lo cambió todo. _¿Pero por qué estoy asumiendo que Selene dijo la verdad o que estaba en lo correcto?_  
En un tiempo la conoció muy bien, pero el mismo tiempo pudo haberla cambiado, aún en esos mismos instantes estaba ayudando a un ser mitad lycan, pero él era diferente de los otros, Fiona tenía que aceptarlo. El se preocupaba por Selene, sino la hubiera dejado traer a Ordoghaz. La preocupación que mostró por si misma era otra cosa, después de todo, uno no se encontraba a un enemigo que se preocupara por tu bienestar cuando estabas peleando con el, _definitivamente él no es lo que se dice y talvez por eso mismo Selene lo está ayudando._ Sacudiendo su cabeza decidió que no iba a seguir pensando más en él.

Aunque ella quería a Viktor casi como a un padre, el padre que ni siquiera tuvo cuando fue humana, sabía que no pasaron demasiado tiempo juntos, pero en ese corto tiempo él se ganó su cariño y devoción, ella habría muerto por él si hubiera sido necesario_...Así como lo habría hecho por Selene._ Selene fue la persona que terminó su entrenamiento como traficante de muerte aunque en esa época se odiaban, ella se convirtió en lo más cercano que tuvo a una amiga y pasó casi toda su vida como vampiro combatiendo a su lado, sus temperamentos probaron ser un problema desde el comienzo, pero con el tiempo empezó a admirarla, _pero con el tiempo todo cambió, todo sigue cambiando..._  
_Mierda! Estoy demasiado confundida!_ Lo único que sabía era que Selene no debió de haberlo matado sólo porque él asesinó su familia! Eso fue hace dos siglos, ella debió de haberse olvidado de ellos hace mucho tiempo, pero no, era lo que motivaba su odio contra los lycans, pensándolo bien, _¿está Selene ahora con los lycans ya que ellos no asesinaron a su familia?_ Eso no importaba. No cambiará de forma de pensar sólo por eso. A ella no le importa, Selene iba a pagar...

Después de un momento se quedó dormida, pero siguió teniendo sueños con Viktor y Selene, en alguna parte estos sueños se convirtieron en pesadillas y cansada de eso se quedó en la cama, pero despierta, y su mente siguió regresando a sus problema, no estando cómoda con eso prefirió escribir el resumen de la misión, pero aún así no pudo dejar de pensar. Incapaz de tomar una decisión definitiva decidió ir a la sala de practica a ejercer su actividad preferida para aclarar la mente, darles una paliza a los nuevos arrogantes aspirantes a traficantes de muerte, sabiendo que ninguno de sus experimentados colegas pelearía con ella del modo que quería, decidió que no tenía otra opción..._los novatos serían._

Acaba de terminar de derrotar cuatro traficantes cuando ya ninguno quiso seguir peleando, teniendo nada más por hacer, volvió a su cuarto, pero mientras pasaba por el cuarto de Selene no pudo evitar su curiosidad, colocó su mano sobre la perilla y de pronto se quedó quieta sabiendo que no debería hacerlo, pero de todas formas le dio vuelta y entró al cuarto. Todo estaba como lo recordaba sólo con algunos dispositivos modernos, una computadora, una cámara, trajes de traficantes, alguna ropa _y sus pistolas favoritas,_ supuso al ver cuatro armas sobre el escritorio. Continuó buscando por lo que entró en primer lugar, _y ahí estaba,_ la foto de Selene y su familia. Se dirigió hacia ella y la sacó del portarretrato de madera, luego caminó hacia la chimenea y la encendió, pero de repente otra idea se le vino a la cabeza. Pensó maliciosamente mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en su cara.  
Apagó la chimenea y guardó la foto en uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina, antes de salir se aseguró que todo estuviera como lo había encontrado. Con nadie en los pasillos salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su cuarto a tomar una ducha y a prepararse para ir de cacería con los otros.  
Cuando salió del baño un sonido la distrajo e inmediatamente sus sentidos le dijeron que la persona que no quería ver estaba en su cuarto, tuvo el deseo de regresar al baño nuevamente, pero no lo hizo, al contrario, lo disimuló muy bien, aún cuando él no dejaba de mirarla.

"¿Donde estabas?" Preguntó deseando que ella no tuviera esa toalla puesta, pero al mismo tiempo intrigado. Ella le hizo mala cara queriéndole decir que ese no era asunto suyo, pero no lo hizo, después de todo ahora él era un miembro del Concilio. Viendo que no pensaba responder él no esperó más y caminó hacia ella y se detuvo justo en frente, "¿Recordando el pasado en el cuarto de Selene?"

"Entre otras cosas..." Dijo incomoda al estar tan cerca de él pero sonriéndole en su clásica y pícara forma, "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Vine a que _me_ agradecieras..." Se aproximó a un mas, cerrando la distancia entre ellos. Desde que ella regresó él notó que no había cambiado nada, aunque tratara de esconder el odio que sentía para con él, él todavía lo podía ver en sus ojos. Otra cosa que notó fue su cabello rojo corto que ahora tenía rayos negros.

_Maldito desgraciado,_ "¿Agradecerte?" Preguntó frunciendo el ceño y colocando la mano en su pecho tratando de detenerlo si intentaba algo.

"Si, pienso en muchas formas en las cuales me podrías agradecer, y ninguna de ella involucra estar de pie, pero si quieres otra posici –"

El tocó su mano, el brazo y codo, ella hizo un movimiento brusco liberando su brazo de su mano, pero no puso espacio entre ellos "¿Agradecerte por qué?" Lo interrumpió defensivamente.

"Por darte la oportunidad de vengarte...Aunque no lo hiciste, ¿cierto?" El notó su cambio, sus ojos verdes se tornaron azules y sus colmillos crecieron, ciertamente la estaba intimidando y eso era algo que a él siempre le encantó hacer, _especialmente a ella._

"Mira, yo ya dije lo que pas–"

El la interrumpió, "Necesito hablar contigo..." Dijo tocando su cabello mojado y acercando su boca a la suya, "Te espero en mi cuarto..." después de unos segundos en la misma posición caminó hacia la puerta.

"¿En tu cuarto?" Preguntó sospechando cuando él abrió la puerta.

"Si, en mi cuarto...y no te preocupes. Aunque...no me hagas esperar." No volteó a verla, luego hizo un comentario que sabía que a ella no iba a apreciar, "Y a propósito, me gusta tu nuevo corte de cabello." dijo cerrando la puerta.

Ahora ella suspiró, aliviada de estar sola aunque sabía que este alivio no duraría por mucho tiempo, "Y pensar que una vez yo estuve detrás de ese hijo de puta..." dijo mientras se vestía, buscando sus pistolas recordó que las dejó en el cuarto de armas, _eso tendrá que esperar._

En el camino a su cuarto, ella tuvo sentimientos encontrados, por un lado él era un idiota y cobarde pero se 'merecía' su respeto, ella sabía que no lo haría cuando él comenzara a _demandar_ cosas de ella...y por el otro lado, con las preguntas que él le iba a hacer podría, después de un error de ella, saber que mintió en su declaración, después de todo, él era el mejor mentiroso que conocía.   
Cuando se encontró en frente de su puerta fue a tocar, pero en lugar de eso y con los sentimientos del momento empujó la puerta bruscamente y lo miró desafiante haciéndole saber que ella no estaba intimidada por él.

Al principio estaba sin palabras por esa acción, _¡nadie había hecho eso, nunca!_ "¡¿Qué fue eso?!" preguntó enojado.

Inafectada por el tono de su voz ella lo miró arrogantemente, "No tengo tiempo para esto, así que pregunta lo que quieras..."

"Cuida tus modales," Dijo tratando de controlar su rabia, "esa actitud no va a funcionar."

Ella entró al cuarto, "Tú eres el que quiere algo de mí..." Dijo mirando alrededor en un gesto que le daba poca importancia a él.

"¡Suficiente! Tienes que respetarme, ahora soy un miembro del Concilio y ni Viktor ni Selene están aquí para defenderte." Trató de intimidarla.

"Me puedo defender por mi misma" ella estaba segura de si misma, "y mi respeto no te lo has ganado, _Kraven..._ Talvez el día que te pruebes lo ganarás..." Ella caminó por el cuarto mientras sus ojos estudiaban el área.

Nadie le había hablado de esta forma, ni siquiera Selene, _¿Quién diablos se cree ella que es?_ Pero sabiamente ignoró su comportamiento _...por ahora,_ "¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? ¡Te recomendé porque sabía que si alguien podía detenerla eras tu!" Su rabia era visible en su comportamiento, "¿Y que haces? ¡La dejas escapar!"

"No la dejé escapar, si no hubiera sido por Michael yo la habría traído..." Dijo honestamente.

"¿Y por qué estaba ella con Michael? Tenía entendido que Selene dejó las alcantarillas sola." Expresó con resentimiento.

"Bueno, no tuvimos tiempo como para ponernos al tanto de lo que ha sido de nuestras vidas..." Sonrió maliciosamente sabiendo que esto lo haría enojar más. "Y no puedo creer que todavía estés celoso después de todo lo que ella ha hecho..." Sacudió su cabeza en forma de desaprobación burlándose de él.

Sabiendo lo que estaba tratando de hacer él sonrió y se acercó, colocando una de sus manos en su nuca, la acarició lentamente mientras sus ojos escudriñaban su longitud, su pecho, cuello, labios, nariz y finalmente sus ojos, "¿Aún estás celosa?"

La expresión de Fiona cambió a odio y rencor en cuanto lo vio acercarse, pero no queriendo caer en su truco mantuvo su posición, "¿Es eso lo que piensas...?" Lo miró seductoramente sin moverse un centímetro.

"Ahora que Selene no está aquí," Kraven acercó su cara a la de ella y tocó su mejilla con su nariz, "podemos hacer lo que una vez quisiste..." la miró por un momento y después se dispuso a besarla, pero al último momento ella volteó su cara exhalando impacientemente.

"Si por eso te levantaste, te puedes volver a acostar." Dijo mirándolo de nuevo y con sus intensos ojos verdes, para su sorpresa después de un momento de mirarla él se volteó y caminó hacia su escritorio, sabiendo que lo engañó haciéndolo pensar que iba a ceder, mientras se sentó en su escritorio, enfrente de ella, él solo la miró sin decirle nada, "Y bueno, ¿qué?" incitó arrogantemente después de esperar que él dijera algo.

"Sé que ella te dijo algo más..." Respondió calmadamente.

"¿Algo de qué?" Jugó a que no sabía de lo que él estaba hablando.

"Suficiente, ¿que te dijo? ¡Y quiero la verdad!" Gritó cansado de ella.

Suspiró, "...Me dijo que Viktor fue el que inició la guerra y...que el asesinó a su familia, ¿es eso verdad?" preguntó, sabiendo que si alguien sabía lo que sucedió en ambas ocasiones era él, _la cuestión es si me responderá con la verdad._

"¿Que? Ya sabes la respuesta a la última, o lo has olvidado?" Sonrió perversamente.

_¿Que mierda?_ Ese comentario causó un gran impacto en ella, "¿De que diablos estás hablando?" Preguntó alarmadamente y al mismo tiempo con rabia.

"¿Me vas a decir que no te acuerdas?" El tenía un destello frío en sus ojos sabiendo que ella no lo hacía, _pero la voy a hacer recordar._ "Hace ciento veinte años viniste aquí y me preguntaste acerca de un sueño que habías tenido..." Sonrió abiertamente y por la mirada en la cara de Fiona supo que ella lo recordaba.

Ahora ella sabía muy bien de lo que él estaba hablando. Después de haber sido mordida por Víktor, ella vio ciertas imágenes, pero nada drástico; una muchacha, batallas con varios monstruos, una cadena, la misma muchacha, un castillo, algo parecido a un ataúd con una V grabada, Viktor bebiendo sangre, pero cuando en la distancia se oyeron varias voces ella vio la imagen borrosa de Viktor alimentándose de un hombre, esto la asustó, pero estaba demasiado débil para siquiera tratar de separarse de él, esa fue la última imagen que vio como humana. Cuando volvió en si Viktor le explicó todo lo que tenía que ver con vampiros y las imágenes que vio, ella no dudo de él, pero un par de años después tratando de crear una conversación con Kraven, su obsesión del momento, le contó eso y él le dijo lo mismo que Viktor había dicho; que el era muy viejo y que en su época su raza se alimentaba de humanos, pero ella notó el brillo en los ojos de Kraven cuando le dijo eso...

Rápidamente apartó su mirada antes de que Kraven notase los sentimientos encontrados que estaba teniendo, "No es verdad..." Dijo después de unos cuantos segundos y mirándolo de nuevo.

"Siempre supiste la verdad, otra cosa es que no la quisiste ver" La apariencia de Fiona era de absoluta consternación y molestia, eso lo hizo sentir mejor, "Tu traicionaste a Selene así como Viktor lo hizo...desde el principio de tu vida como vampiro..."

"Ellos no eran su familia..." Pretendió que no lo oyó y trató de poner una pose de indiferencia.

"¿Por qué haría eso?" Expresó cínicamente y contento de ver su reacción.

"No lo sé, talvez por el hecho de que eres un mentiroso..." Le sonrió tratando de esconder todo lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo; en estas circunstancias ella podía decir algo que la revelara. "Pero ella no es –"

"¿Vas a estar de parte de Selene ahora que sabes la verdad?" La interrumpió sabiendo que eso era una posibilidad.

_Eso si que es absurdo_ "Por favor..." Dijo levantando su mentón obstinadamente y sonriéndole "sabes lo que pensaba de la situación con su familia, y no he cambiado de parecer..." subió el tono de su voz e hizo contacto visual, "Selene va a pagar..." añadió con seguridad, pero su seguridad no se encontraba tan firme como al principio.

"¿Lo hará? Aún cuando fue ella quien persuadió a Viktor para que te transformara, sabes que él estaba renuente a hacerlo, si no hubiera sido por ella tu no serías un vampiro..." Quería saber que pasaría si la presionaba más.

"Puedes estar seguro de eso..." Dijo mirándolo sabiendo que la escuchó la primera vez.

Exhalando y sacudiendo la cabeza Kraven dejó el tema decepcionado de no ser capaz de leerla tan fácilmente como lo hizo hace tantos años, y también sabiendo que podría presentarse un problema en su futuro si ella cambiaba de parecer, aunque dudaba de eso...aún así enviaría a alguien para que la vigile, "¿Te dijo algo más?"

Levantó una ceja sospechosamente "No, ¿hay algo más que yo debería saber?"

"Tu dime" Sonrió.

"No, las cosas ocurrieron demasiado rápido como para hablar de algo mas..." Ella notó su tensión. Por su actitud recordó lo que Michael le dijo... _¿Es Kraven el vampiro que traicionó al Coven?_ De alguna forma eso no encajaba..._Y, ¿Por que debería yo creer en Michael?_ Ciertamente no lo conocía, pero aún así...Kraven era el más bajo de los vampiros, al menos desde su perspectiva.  
Viendo que no decía nada más ella dio por terminada la reunión así que se volteó para dejar el cuarto.

"¿Quien te dijo que nuestra pequeña reunión había terminado?" El la quería hacer enojar, pero al mismo tiempo quería saber todo lo que sucedió cuando ella peleó con Selene.

"Ahora sabes lo mismo que yo." Aún le daba la espalda.

"Quiero hablar sobre _Michael_" Dijo el nombre con todo el odio que podía mostrar.

"¿Qué hay con él?" Preguntó dándose media vuelta y mirándolo.

"¿Que viste? Aparte de lo que dijiste en el interrogatorio."

"Si me preguntas si Selene se está acostando con él, como todos dicen..." Ella sonrió al saber que su orgullo debe de estar herido.

"Yo no pregunté eso...pero ahora que lo mencionas..." El quería saber _exactamente_ lo que ella vio en Michael y Selene, después de todo, no puede creer que Selene lo dejó por un lycan. Y toda la información que recoja puede utilizarla como retribución contra ella, talvez obligándola a ver como mata a Michael, así como Viktor lo hizo con el imbécil de Lucian. Es casi una decepción que tenga que esperar para que esto suceda.

Ella volteó sus ojos por el comentario, "_Hasta ahora_ es mentira."

No le gustó ese 'hasta ahora' "¿Por qué dices eso?" Preguntó tan seriamente que daba la impresión de que él estaba hablando de los negocios del Coven, pero falló al esconder parte de su entusiasmo, "¿Qué sucedió?"

"Ella no confía en él." Es lo único que dijo pero el hizo un gesto con su mano dándole a entender que continuara "...Selene se alejó cuando él se transformó. Creo que no estaba segura de cómo podía reaccionar. Aunque...él es muy, uhm, ¿Cómo debería decirlo...?" Caminó de lado a lado y moviendo sus manos tratando de irritarlo, "...Protector con ella, si, esa es la palabra, protector, creo que ella le gusta y hasta puede tener sentimientos por ella. Y ella, bueno, si corrió hasta él fue por algo."

"Si, pero mientras ella no confíe totalmente en él, nunca reciprocara sus sentimientos..." Dijo con una esperanza sin sentido pero escondiéndolo en la rivalidad que tenía con Fiona.

"Me pregunto porque dices eso..." Ella exhaló con sarcasmo, "será que ambos sabemos que Selene nunca se acostaría con alguien en quien no confía..." agregó mirándolo burlonamente y sabiendo que esto lo enfurecería aún más.

El le sonrió, "Si, ella no es como tú..."

Se aproximó de nuevo a ella y esta vez algo en los ojos de Kraven le dijo que no estaba jugando, ya no más. "No es lo mismo; tu te aprovechaste de mí..." Ella se encontraba disgustada e irritada.

"Eso no es verdad, tu lo querías, tu me querías... Nadie pensó que era extraño que entraras en mi cuarto, a este mismo cuarto..." El dijo sonriendo mientras seguía aproximándose y ella empezaba a retroceder, no dejándolo acercar "¿...Sabes? Aún lo recuerdo, fuiste demasiado buena..."

"¡Muérete!" Expresa enojada, pero esta vez obtuvo lo que quería, lo enojó y lo sabía porque sintió la bofetada en su ego. Odio corrió a través de ella en ese momento, pudo sentir que estaba perdiendo control...

"¡Te dije que me tenías que respetar! ...Y has hecho exactamente lo opuesto desde que pusiste un pie en esta casa!" Gritó contento consigo mismo, pero de repente pasó lo impensable, ella lo abofeteó. _La maldita perra lo cacheteó._

Fiona puede ver que él estaba sin palabras y uso esto a su ventaja, "Ahora yo soy la única descendiente de Viktor y una de los mejores traficantes de muerte en este Coven! Y tu eres un miembro del Concilio sólo porque ellos no tuvieron otra opción, eres _sólo_ un reemplazo!" Dijo motivada por el golpe de Kraven, pero de alguna manera sintiéndose bien consigo misma, después de tantos años finalmente lo estaba haciendo, lo estaba poniendo en su lugar, "Tengo el poder de sacarte del Concilio, y conozco un par de traficantes que me apoyarían si lo quiero, soy más importante que tú y me merezco, demando, tu respeto..." Dijo con confidencia sabiendo que él estaba sorprendido por lo que hizo.

Él no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, _ella sabe que es más importante que él y está usando esto, pero lo va a pagar, no ahora, pero pronto...Esta vez es personal._ Dándole una sonrisa hipócrita el la despachó, "Cuídate..."

Sonrió al saber que lo venció y que él lo sabía, "Como sea." salió de la habitación sintiéndose feliz por primera vez en días. Mientras bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía al cuarto de entrenamiento pensó en lo que Kraven le acabó de decir, _'Cuídate.'_ Eso no fue un consejo, fue una amenaza, pero una buena cosa es que ella sabía demasiado bien como hacer eso.  
De repente mientras cruzaba una esquina se topó con alguien e inmediatamente algo le llamó la atención a sus sentidos, el vampiro olía similar a Michael, sabiendo lo que esto significaba levantó su rostro para identificar al nuevo hibrido, pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando vio la cara de Marcus, "¿Tú?" preguntó frunciendo el sueño.

Sabiendo que acababa de ser expuesto, él rápidamente y sin decir una palabra la tomó del brazo y la llevó hasta un lugar solitario, sorprendido de que ella no hiciera ningún movimiento para detenerlo aún cuando un grupo de traficantes pasó a su lado, confidente entró en un cuarto y la deja libre. "Yo –"

"¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Como?"

"Lo explicaré, con una condición."

•

* * *


	6. Luchas y un Nuevo Hogar

**Titulo:** "Una vida diferente"  
**Capitulo 6: **Luchas y un Nuevo Hogar.  
**Fandom: **Underworld.  
**Pairing: **Michael/Selene.  
**Raiting: **PG-13. Lenguaje.  
**Palabras: **11928.  
**Género: **Drama, Romance, Violencia.   
**Resumen: **Pre-Evolución. Michael y Selene buscan refugio en la casa de unos renegados mientras aprenden lo difícil que será la convivencia entre ellos. Mientras tanto Kraven hace un pacto con los lycans para tomar el poder de las dos razas y hacer una tregua.  
**Disclaimer: **La historia y todos los personajes originales pertenecen a Kevin Grevioux, Len Wiseman y Danny McBride.  
**Agradecimientos: **De nuevo, muchas gracias a jaserranobo" por haber corregido este capítulo.  
•

**LUCHAS Y UN NUEVO HOGAR.**

•

Michael no se equivocó cuando se asustó de la idea de Selene manejando una moto, ella manejó 'casi' normalmente hasta la zona industrial y luego sin avisarle aceleró y desde ahí ellos anduvieron a toda velocidad, todo el tiempo aguantando el aire frío y el tráfico. Aunque ella había estado conduciendo por una hora o más para Michael eso había sido una eternidad, ella no desaceleraba en las curvas o cuando se acercaban peligrosamente a otros vehículos.  
Cuando finalmente se detuvo, él se sintió aliviado pero esto no duró mucho porque sabía lo que eso significaba, quitándose el casco sintió la esencia cercana de los lycans, _raro,_ pensó que se encontrarían con vampiros, y por la cara de desconcierto que mostraba Selene le dejó saber que ella pensaba lo mismo, "Estos lycans huelen diferente a los otros que he conocido." Dijo bajándose de la moto.

"Si, no apestan como los otros..." Ella dejó la moto y decidió aproximarse al lugar a pie tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. _Este lugar no ha cambiado nada,_ se encontraba en un campo gigantesco con plantas tan grandes que ocultaban su olor de los lycans, al momento que Selene vio la estructura se agachó en el medio de un grupo de arbustos, Michael hizo lo mismo.  
Era una simple estructura de metal y madera, tenía dos pisos, un carro afuera, otra construcción a un lado y todas las luces en la estructura principal se encontraban apagadas, ella también pudo sentir a cuatro lycans y dos vampiros en el edificio. _Pero, ¿por qué lycans?_ Sabía que ese era el lugar donde se encontraban los renegados una vez, _renegados vampiros..._

El la observó mientras ella estudiaba el perímetro, "¿Vamos a entrar?" Murmuró al ver su duda pero ella no le respondió, en lugar de eso se aseguró de que sus armas estuvieran listas y luego preparó otra arma..._la de él,_ Michael supuso. Mientras él miraba a su alrededor no pudo dejar de pensar que en las películas siempre se utilizaban bodegas, y esta ocasión no parecía ser una excepción, "Si ellos son el contacto, ¿por qué estás preparando tus armas?" Preguntó confundido mientras ella miraba hacia arriba, él vio algo brillar en su cara.

"Protección," dijo al ver a los dos guardias en la entrada, "no sabemos lo que podría suceder ahí, además, todo el mundo nos quiere muertos..." _Al menos a mí,_ agregó en su mente, "...Y ellos podrían no ser nuestro contacto." añadió con monotonía presente en su voz pero el pudo ver la emoción en sus ojos.

"¿Cómo vamos a entrar?" Ella miró hacia una ventana en el segundo piso y el inmediatamente supo lo que estaba planeando, _escalando._

"Espero que hayas aprendido algo cuando estuviste con los lycans..." Dijo mientras cargaba la pistola y se la entregaba a él.

El suspiró y tomó el arma, "Selene, ellos no me enseña –"

"Bueno pues, aprenderás..." Interrumpió mientras se levantaba.

Mirando al edificio Michael sintió que un destino inminente le esperaba, y luego de una forma inesperada ella velozmente se acuclilló de nuevo mientras balas pasaban a sus lados, "¡Mierda!" gritó mientras se cubría la cabeza.

_Ahí va el elemento sorpresa,_ pensó Selene sonriente, "Cambio de planes..." Se levantó y sin esperar un segundo corrió mientras empezaba a disparar. Eso sorprendió a Michael que, no sabiendo que más hacer, corrió tras ella. Después de unos pocos segundos se podían oír gruñidos de dolor. Mientras se aproximaba a ella pudo ver dos lycans, uno de ellos aún con vida, pero no por mucho tiempo, con heridas en sus brazos y pechos, Michael miró a Selene agachada tomando sus pistolas, ella las iba a tirar lejos pero primero se fijó en las balas convencionales de plata, y la munición normal, _que raro, ¿por qué los lycans tienen balas de plata y no las UV? ¿Qué está pasando en ese lugar?_ Pensó mientras se levantaba y lanzaba las armas a un lado y la munición a otro.

"¿Por qué están usando balas de plata?" Michael vocalizó sus mismas dudas, ella sacudió su cabeza diciéndole con el movimiento que ese no era el momento, levantó sus armas mientras lo miraba y, en una postura casi militar, le indicó el lado izquierdo del edificio. Él, entendiendo, asintió y también levantó su arma mientras se le aproximaba, después de un par de segundos ellos entraron al edificio agudizando sus sentidos especialmente la vista. Lo único que pudieron ver fueron sombras de cajas sobre cajas en toda la estructura, pero sabían que los otros estaban cerca. De repente todas las luces se encendieron lo cual los cegó por un instante pero lo suficiente para que los lycans descendieran de una plataforma en la cual estaban parados.  
Michael gruñó mientras ellos se acercaban pero notó que no estaban armados, mirando a Selene vio que ella les apunta a dos de ellos, rápidamente él apuntó a los otros dos.

"Cuidado, no somos sus enemigos..." Le dijo uno de los lycans a Michael, tenía cabello rojo corto y sus ojos estaban ligeramente cubiertos por gafas oscuras, "No hay necesidad de violencia." luego miró a Selene, "Soy Benjamín, ellos son George, Jhon y Clarece." el los mostró mientras hablaba. El primero era vampiro, más bajo que Benjamín tenía cabello negro y ojos azules eléctricos, el segundo, también vampiro, era alto con ojos y cabellos oscuros, tenía un tatuaje en un brazo, éste los miraba con un aire de superioridad y para Selene no había duda de que él era el líder, y la última, una lycan con cabello oscuro largo recogido en una cola, y ojos claros con una mirada tranquilizante, le sonrió a Selene y luego volcó su atención a Michael. Para Selene la mirada y la sonrisa fueron demasiado hipócritas. "Los otros dos que mataste...bueno, ya no hay necesidad de presentarlos, ¿cierto?" Benjamín sonrió arrogantemente.

Selene no estaba convencida de ninguno de ellos pero si quería saber lo que estaba sucediendo tendría que actuar igual que ellos así que bajó sus armas, "¿Quiénes son ustedes?" preguntó mientras caminaba hacia ellos, su expresión era de altanería y enojo.

"Me gusta eso, directo al punto." Benjamín rió ruidosamente, "Somos dos lycans y dos vampiros, pensé que ya sabías eso, _Traficante de Muerte._" dijo casi expeliendo las tres últimas palabras con todo el odio que pudo mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza.

"No estoy aquí para perder el tiempo," Selene dijo con irritación presente en su voz.

"Tiene actitud..." Benjamín se encontraba molesto por su comportamiento. "Estábamos esperándolos..." Jhon interrumpió a Benjamín, miró a Selene, "...Estábamos seguros de que tú vendrías a nosotros, aunque creímos que estarías sola." Estudió a Michael mientras decía lo último, "Explicaremos todo si nos sigues..." Mostró una mesa con cuatro sillas, reluctantemente Selene los siguió.  
Jhon y Benjamin se sentaron en frente de Michael y Selene, y detrás de estos George y Clarice quedaron de pie, pero Selene podía ver sus movimientos reflejados en las gafas de Benjamín. Sabiendo que ellos esperan que ella colocara sus pistolas sobre la mesa ella lo hizo pero dejó sus manos cerca a ellas, "Somos parte de un grupo que la sociedad, la misma de la que una vez ambos fuimos parte, no desea. Hemos estado existiendo por casi cinco siglos, escondiéndonos de ellos, de los Traficantes de Muerte y especialmente de Viktor y –"

"Creí que eran vampiros, no lycans, ¿por qué –"

Selene fue interrumpida "Lo éramos, aún lo somos, pero ellos decidieron hacer algunas alianzas, poner las antiguas diferencias a un lado y prepararse para lo que se venía."

Mientras él hablaba Selene pudo ver a George sonriéndole maliciosamente a Clarice, pero ella lo ignoró, al menos por el momento, "Si el Coven sabía de esto, ¿por qué no atacaron? ¿Por qué no atacaron cuando pensaron que ustedes eran sólo vampiros?" Preguntó Selene hostilmente no habiéndole gustado ser interrumpida pero al mismo tiempo confundida.

"Ellos aún no saben de los lycans, y no atacaron porque para ellos un pequeño grupo de vampiros renegados no era nada..." Jhon dijo mirándola intensamente, "Viktor sabía de esto pero no estaba preocupado."

"Lo habría estado si hubiera sabido que nosotros también estábamos ahí..." Benjamín se mofó de su propio comentario.

"¿Cómo sabías que ella iba a venir aquí?" Michael preguntó tratando de mantener su voz neutral, no queriendo demostrarles cuan nervioso realmente se encontraba.

"¡Pero si pensé que eras mudo!" Exclamó Benjamín burlándose.

"No lo soy," Michael respondió y Benjamín no hizo ningún comentario a esto, sólo lo miró disgustado, "responde la pregunta." Michael ordenó manteniendo su aplomo, cosa que sorprendió incluso a Selene pero que no pareció gustarle a los otros especialmente a Benjamín. Todos ellos estaban desconcertados por la actitud de Michael, claramente a ellos no les gustaba.  
Por el silencio que recibió, Michael pensó que no debió de haber hecho eso así que miró a Selene pero en vez de encontrarla mirándolo con rabia ella sutilmente le hizo una seña con sus ojos, pero el no entendió que quería decir, cosa que le preocupó. Todo esto pasó inadvertido a los otros.

"No hay otro lugar en el que te puedas esconder si estás huyendo," Jhon recuperó su aplomo y miró a Michael, "puedes estar seguro de que nadie te va a traicionar o que te buscaran allí..."

Iba a decir algo más pero Benjamín lo interrumpió. "¿Por qué aceptas su compañía? Sabes muy bien lo que Viktor pensaba de nosotros, así que debes asumir lo que pensaba de..._él._" miró con desaprobación a Michael mientras le preguntaba a Selene.

"Hablas de Viktor como si lo hubieras conocido." Selene dijo mientras su mirada se endurecía.

"Lo hice..." Respondió con rabia en su voz, "Viktor, uno de los tres mas nobles vampiros que han existido... Se enfurecía al nauseabundo prospecto de estar relacionado con nosotros, su hija Sonja, ¿cómo pudo ella hacer algo tan repulsivo al tomar a una asquerosa y odiosa criatura como su pareja? ¿Su deseo dominó su razón y orgullo?" preguntó mirando a Selene con odio, "¿Cómo pudo ella caer tan bajo? Una acción que todos encontrarían completamente horrenda" Benjamín sonrió amargamente, "Esas fueron sus palabras el día que se enteró de Sonja y Lucian... y desde ese mismo instante todos los vampiros nos repudiaron, nos han cazado... Piensan que son mejores que nosotros, ¡siempre lo han hecho!" Esas palabras parecieron no importar mucho a Michael y Selene que ya sabían la verdad, pero si importaron para los otros dos que se encontraban detrás de ellos, "¡Aún ahora, tú piensas que eres mejor que yo!" Gritó a Selene y ella no respondió nada, con su silencio aceptó lo que él acababa de decir.

"Ella no sabía la verdad, esa es la forma en la cual fue criada y ha vivido de este modo toda su vida..." Jhon salió en su defensa, falsamente tratando de calmar a Benjamín. "Vamos a cambiar eso, ¿cierto?" Le preguntó a Selene pero ella no le respondió inmediatamente, en lugar de eso miró las gafas de Benjamín para ver que estaban haciendo Clarice y George. Selene puede ver que ellos estaban mirando intensamente a Benjamín, esperando instrucciones.

"Si no haces nada contra mí entonces no te mataré." Dijo, su paciencia acabándose.

Benjamín no tomó esto bien, "No puedo ni imaginar a cuantos de mi raza ha matado; ¡ella no va a cambiar! Eso es imposible, ellas es, después de todo, una de las descendientes directas de Viktor." miró de Jhon a Selene, "Se sincera conmigo, ¿realmente piensas que te olvidaras tan fácilmente de tu código de honor? Eres una maldita Traficante de Muerte engendrada por el mas poderoso de los vampiros." "¡Suficiente!" Selene siseó advirtiéndole.

"¿Te pegué donde más te duele?" Preguntó felizmente buscando pelea.

Los ojos de Selene cambiaron a azul eléctrico, se sentía irrespetada. Levantó su pistola pero Benjamín la agarró del brazo, él la sostuvo duro, en un agarre poderoso, mientras la trataba de poner sobre la mesa pero ella era mas fuerte de lo que el pensaba.  
Cuando Michael procesó lo que estaba sucediendo se levantó y trató de hacer que Benjamín la soltara, pero para cuando él puso sus manos sobre los brazos de Benjamín Selene ya se había liberado.

"¡¿Te atreves a tocarme, hibrido?!" A los ojos de Benjamín, Michael lo había insultado al tocarlo.

"¡Todos ustedes cálmense!" Jhon gritó cuando notó que todo este asunto se podía volver aún más violento. Benjamín trató de golpear a Michael por su imprudencia pero Michael impidiendo sus movimientos lo arrojó contra la silla en la cual Benjamín estaba sentado previamente. Asombrado, Benjamín se quedó sin decir o hacer nada. Después de esto Michael miró a Selene y ella le estaba apuntando a Benjamín nuevamente. "Baja las armas." Jhon dijo calmadamente, pero Selene pudo ver que se encontraba alarmado, bajó sus armas pero lo hizo sólo porque quería saber más y también por que ahora más que nunca sabía que ellos estaban tramando algo, se sentó y miró a Michael quien estaba desconcertado por su actitud, sabiendo que ella andaba detrás de algo y que Benjamín no atacaría de nuevo el asintió y se sentó.

"¿Cálmense? Nos están faltando al respeto! A ti no te interesa porque eres un vampiro.." Benjamín murmuró a Jhon mientras miró a Clarice. Selene reconoció la distracción así que demostrándoles confianza dejó las armas sobre la mesa y apoyó sus manos sobre sus piernas.

"Suficiente, si vamos a convivir tenemos que aprender a respetarnos entre todos." Jhon sonrió al ver lo que Selene acababa de hacer, "Tu arrogancia es lo que no lo deja confiar en ti," Miró a Michael, "y tu... bueno, el piensa que Viktor habría solo matado a Lucian si Sonja no hubiera estado embarazada, y Benjamín te ve como ese niño, la razón de la guerra..." Miró a todos en el cuarto pero cuando miró a George y a Clarice sus ojos centellaron, "Pero no estábamos hablando sobre eso." Sonrió tratando de ganar tiempo y dejando a Michael y Selene relajar antes de atacarlos, "Como podrás haber notado este lugar no es nuestra casa, hace algún tiempo, un siglo y medio atrás un Traficante atrapó a un lycan de los nuestros, esa fue la señal de que estábamos en peligro, estábamos muy cerca de Ordoghaz y temimos que ellos pudieran continuar siguiendo a los vampiros o a los lycans, así que nos mudamos, ahora nos encontramos en la ciudad de Szombathely. Si algo sucede ahí, fácilmente podemos huir hacia Austria..." Finalizó mirando a Selene.

"¿Por qué les dijiste eso? No podemos confiar en ellos! Todos los quieren muertos; si ellos van con nosotros entonces los Traficantes nos atacarán!" Benjamín exclamó con falsedad, mirando y sonriéndole a Jhon, obviamente Selene notó que ellos habían estado practicando eso. Lentamente sacó un par de Estrellas Ninja que tenía sujetas a las fundas de pistola en sus piernas y que su gabardina cubría.

"Lo sé...pero no es como que ellos llegarán demasiado lejos." Jhon sacó de su abrigo una pistola con munición UV pero fue muy lento porque apenas que la terminó de sacar Selene con el giro de su muñeca envío las Estrella Ninja dando vueltas a través de la mesa, estas se incrustaron en el cuello y pecho de Jhon. Ella escuchó un gruñido proveniente de Michael mientras trataba de coger sus pistolas de la mesa pero Benjamín con una mano agarró sus muñecas y la sostuvo con más fuerza que antes mientras con la otra mano le daba una bofetada, cuando él comenzó a transformarse la miró esperando ver pánico en sus ojos pero ella ni siquiera se impresionó por su transformación, lo único que el veía era su cara impávida con un hilo de sangre que salía de su boca y que corría hasta su cuello. Temblando de furia los ojos de Benjamín se inyectaron de rabia y la lanzó al suelo.   
Mientras él daba grandes pasos hacia ella, Selene vio una navaja ensangrentada a su lado y rápidamente la levantó, cuando ella lo buscó con la mirada lo encontró alto e imponente pero no completamente transformado en frente de ella. La levantó y la lanzó violentamente sobre la mesa que soportó su peso y el golpe, ella en el mismo momento escuchó unos disparos pero estaba demasiado ocupada para ver si Michael se encontraba bien. _El se puede cuidar por si mismo._ Cuando Benjamín trepó sobre ella para morderla en el cuello lo apuñaló en el pecho y el rugió en furia y dolor dejándola ir, pero ella no se levantó, en vez de eso sacó las pistolas que estaban debajo de ella y mientras el trataba de morderla de nuevo le disparó cuatro veces, y luego otras dos mientras él caía al piso.

Michael no fue tan rápido en reaccionar. Cuando Selene lanzó las Estrellas Ninjas Clarice lo apuñaló dos veces en su costado, el rugió al sentir el dolor y trató de levantarse del asiento pero George lo sostuvo colocando sus manos en sus hombros, viendo eso Michael se transformó y levantó haciendo caer a George. Ignorando el inmenso dolor que estaba sintiendo Michael agarró a Clarice y la arrojó fuertemente contra unas cajas hasta que se estrelló con una pared, su momentum y la posición en la cual le pegó a la pared rompieron su cuello. Luego miró hacia abajo mientras escuchaba el seguro de una pistola ser removido, vio a George apuntándole e inmediatamente escuchó varios disparos, una bala rozó su cuello, las otras le dieron en el hombro, costillas, cerca donde fue apuñalado y la última en su pierna mientras le pegaba un puntapié a George en el torso rompiendo algunas costillas. Aún teniendo fuerza, George tomó el pie de Michael y lo hizo caer a su lado mientras trató de pegarle con la misma pistola. Michael tomó la pistola y le pegó con ella, aún así, George se levantó y huyó, Michael estaba demasiado débil como para correr detrás de él, no teniendo nada más por hacer, apuntó y le disparó varias veces, la luz UV lo mató casi instantáneamente. Mientras Michael yacía en el piso y todo se ponía borroso lo último que vio fue a Selene acostada sobre una mesa, disparándole a alguien.

Exhalando Selene se sentó en la mesa y miró a su alrededor mientras con la mano se limpiaba el mentón, Jhon y Benjamín se encontraban en el piso, pero Jhon se encontraba todavía con vida, con la pistola aún es sus manos le disparó varias veces y luego se volteó cuando la luz UV empezó a tener efecto, mientras se volteaba vio a Clarice en una posición que lo decía todo, cerca de ella una pila de cenizas con una forma humana, Michael estaba en frente de ella en el piso, sobre un charco de su propia sangre, "Mierda," se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde éste se encontraba. No pudo dejar de notar que aún inconciente se veía atormentado, se encontraba transformado y estaba perdiendo sangre rápidamente.  
_¿Qué sucedió?_ Se preguntó agachándose a su lado y viendo las cortadas profundas en su costado, "Michael...Michael!" Lo sacudió tratando de despertarlo pero no respondió, de repente una escalofriante sensación la recorrió y la dejó inmóvil aunque sus instintos le decían que se tenía que separar de él, abruptamente la mano de Michael agarró su brazo, deteniéndola. Selene trató de soltarse pero él permaneció inmóvil, en silencio, sosteniéndola fuertemente, luego hizo contacto visual y ella vio algo que la impresionó, Michael la miraba fríamente y con un propósito, "Suéltame." le ordenó pero parecía que él no la escuchaba. Con un gruñido él tiró bruscamente de su brazo y segundos después se encontró encima de él, sus ojos se tornaron azul eléctrico y sus colmillos crecieron mientras le siseaba pero él no se inquietó, viendo esto ella empezó a forcejear violentamente pero el no la dejó ir, en vez de eso los volteó y quedó el sobre ella. Sonrió malvadamente, "¡Quítate!" le gritó ella mientras le empezaba a patear sabiendo lo que él quería y sabiendo que ella había estado sangrando previamente, a parte de su propia sangre también tenía la sangre de Michael y la del lycan encima.  
De repente él le soltó los brazos y Selene le enterró las uñas en un antebrazo y en el cuello tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, "Vamos, Michael!" ella podía oír la frustración en su voz mientras él tomaba su cuello entre sus frías manos, momentos después la boca de Michael se abrió y Selene colocó sus manos en su cabeza tratando de evitarlo, viendo que eso no funcionaba empezó a pegarle pero esto lo hacía aún más violento, él colocó una mano en su cabeza y la acercó aún más, Selene presionó su cabeza contra él y luchó más tratando de no permitir que la mordiera, pero él era más fuerte que ella, "¡Detente!" gritó nuevamente mientras enterraba sus dedos, los de una mano en las heridas de bala que él tenía en su pecho y los de la otra en una de las partes donde fue apuñalado, por esto él empezó a sacudirse furiosamente pero luego se quedó quieto y no trató de atacarla más.

Michael se retiró mientras regresaba a si mismo, "¿Selene?" preguntó asustado y la soltó, la expresión en su cara era demasiado para él, rodó y quedó apoyado sobre su espalda mientras volteaba su cabeza avergonzado, no tenía el valor de mirarla. Su respiración se tornó aún mas rápida y fuerte con la realización de lo que casi hizo, _casi_ la mordió, estuvo tan cerca que se encontraba asustado de la fuerza que lo poseyó. "Lo siento." Dijo mirándola mientras ella se levantaba, pero ella ni lo miró, después de un momento dijo algo mirándolo con disgusto pero a él no le importaba qué, lo único que podía percibir era la sangre en su mentón y cuello, sintió nuevamente que iba a perder control, "Vete, vete, por favor corre!" Gritó desesperado mientras trataba de detenerse.

Selene se sintió aliviada cuando él reaccionó pero cuando le empezó a gritar que huyera supo que no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer, viendo las pistolas sobre la mesa fue por ellas, tomó una con munición de plata y la otra con las balas UV, apenas que las cogió Michael la empujó y la hizo tropezar, cayó hacia atrás y él la miró desde arriba, luego se acercó y se sentó sobre su estomago.  
De alguna manera Michael estaba más conciente de lo que estaba haciendo pero no podía detenerlo, era muy difícil hacerlo, se había separado de ella antes con un gran esfuerzo pero ahora algo era diferente, él podía incluso oler la sangre debajo de la piel de Selene, y su propia sangre sobre ella, la quería desesperadamente y esto no lo dejaba mover, en vez, él agarró sus muñecas y las apoyó contra el piso, sobre su cabeza, aún así ella no soltó las pistolas y siguió moviéndose violentamente debajo de él.  
Michael se apoyó sobre ella y ella sintió sus húmedos labios contra su cuello, al principio casi gentilmente, pero después empezó a presionar más urgentemente y ella pudo sentir la dureza de los colmillos detrás de sus labios fríos, luego él abrió su boca y ella sintió la respiración acelerada en su cuello mientras él empezaba a lamer su sangre, tras unos cuantos segundos de esto ella sintió los colmillos, así que empezó a luchar con todas sus fuerzas cerrando los ojos esperando por un contacto que no llegaba...  
Michael recorrió con las puntas de sus colmillos la garganta de Selene, plegando pero no rompiendo su piel, ya no había suficiente sangre como antes y el gimoteó con frustración mientras presionaba su boca contra la piel suave, luego sus dientes, "Debes concentrarte, Michael." ella lo urgió y él quería responder que lo estaba tratando pero que había una parte de él que no lo dejaba actuar.  
Haciendo lo último que se imaginó podría hacer, ella le expuso su cuello completamente dándole alguna clase de aprobación, a eso Michael recuperó el control momentáneamente y se forzó a si mismo a separarse de ella, lo suficiente como para mirarla a la cara y lo que encontró fue como un puño a el estómago, ahí fue cuando liberó sus manos y ella rápidamente colocó sus pistolas en su pecho, esperando, de repente la mirada de Michael cambió de su cara a su cuello y el gruñó mientras traía su cara violentamente contra su cuello.  
Ella le disparó cuatro veces, una de ellas entre las heridas de las puñaladas que Clarice le hizo, él gritó y la dejó ir, Selene inmediatamente se volteó quedando sentada encima de él y apuntó sus pistolas a la cabeza, "¡Te tienes que concentrar!" gritó mirando a sus ojos mientras él se resistía, ella pudo ver como el luchaba consigo mismo, "Vamos, Michael." después de unos segundos él dejó de moverse y empezó a cambiar a su forma humana, se veía débil y cansado mientras volteaba su cara evadiéndola.

Michael cerró sus ojos, y se quedó quieto tratando de disminuir el ritmo de su corazón y respiración mientras ignoraba todos sus sentidos y dolor, viendo esto Selene se levantó rudamente y aún con sus pistolas en la mano se dirigió a la mesa, después de varios minutos Michael trató de levantarse y caminar pero no pudo, estaba demasiado débil, en lugar de eso se sentó contra unas cajas y cuando el dolor se redujo se movió de su propio charco de sangre, cuando vio la sangre sintió un poco de su sabor en la boca y recordó que ella había estado sangrando y que él había estado bebiendo sangre, _La sangre de Selene,_ "Dios, ¿que acabo de hacer?" Preguntó mientras su pulso se aceleró de nuevo, y no pudo evitar empezar a sollozar, "Lo siento, en verdad lo siento." Trajo su mano hacia su boca y furiosa y frustradamente se empezó a limpiar la sangre, evitando mirar hacia donde ella estaba.

Selene no sabía que hacer o decir, no sabía como confortar a alguien y no estaba segura de que lo quería hacer ahora, en ese preciso instante lo único que sentía era rabia contra él y contra ella misma, sabía que esto iba a suceder pero la humanidad de Michael la cegó y cuando el momento se presentó no estaba lista para manejarlo. Mirándolo, lo ve sentado y temblando. Suspirando ella se movió para salir de la bodega, aún con las pistolas listas, _por si algo se presentaba de nuevo. _  
Cuando Selene salió de la bodega vio que estaba lloviendo pero no le prestó demasiada atención a esto, la lluvia era bienvenida, el agua siempre la había ayudado a pensar claramente. Mientras caminaba lenta y deliberadamente hacia la moto no pudo dejar de pensar en como él perdió completamente el control y la mirada de odio y poder que tenía, era como si no pudiera razonar, aún los lycans podían pensar en esos momentos, el resto eran los actos de sus decisiones pero con Michael...era como si él no estuviera en su cuerpo, ella había visto a recién transformados vampiros y lycans perder control cientos de veces pero nunca había visto algo como eso, _aparentemente Lucian no tuvo en cuenta todas las repercusiones cuando hizo su plan...evidentemente Michael era más fuete que ambos, vampiros y lycans, pero también parecía tener todos sus defectos._ Pero lo que la disturbaba aún más era que ella no pudo detener esa parte de él, que la dominó tan fácilmente, esa parte de él que conocía el poder que tiene y que también sabía como utilizarlo. Finalmente ella encontró la maleta de Michael, la levantó y caminó hacia el lugar del que llegó. No le gustaba pensar en la forma en la que ella actuó porque no podía negar que una parte de ella esperaba que él entrara en razón antes de que lo tuviera que herir o matar. Sabía que sus acciones serían completamente diferentes con otro vampiro o lycan que le hiciera lo mismo que Michael le acabó de hacer, y esto la asustaba. Saber que ella perdió todo y a todos y que ahora tenía que cuidarlo y cuidarse de él era algo que no le gustaba, y toda esa rabia y lastima que sentía no la estaba ayudando.  
Mientras caminaba a la bodega vio el mismo carro de antes y caminó hacia el. La peor parte de todo era que sabía que no sería la última vez que esto sucedería..._Él tiene que aprender a controlarse o matará a alguien o conseguirá que lo maten._  
Tiró la maleta apenas que llegó al carro y le iba a disparar a la ventanilla pero decidió romperla con su codo de esta forma liberó un poco de su frustración, aunque no fue la suficiente, luego ella haló la puerta bruscamente y adentro encontró lo que estaba buscando en el asiento trasero, ella lo abrió y tomó varias bolsas de sangre de las _Industrias Zodex_ para dárselas a Michael, levantó la maleta y nuevamente caminó hacia la bodega.

Él no dijo nada cuando la vio desaparecer detrás la puerta, _¿Qué le podía decir?_ No podía culparla por si quería dejarlo después de las cosas que él acababa de hacer...  
Por primera vez Michael notó en lo que se había convertido, hasta ahora la única cosa mala que remotamente había hecho como este ser, como híbrido, era beber sangre, la primera vez fue cuando estuvo donde los lycans y esa fue la peor de todas, luego aprendió a hacerlo sin pensarlo, no dejando que su conciencia lo afecte pero ahora todo estaba mal, en los últimos diez minutos mató a su primer vampiro y primer lycan y lo peor de todo es que perdió el control y lastimó a la única persona en la que confiaba. Trató de detener las lágrimas que se empezaban a formar pero no pudo.  
_¿Qué mierda le pasó y porque no pudo detenerlo?_ Ella había sido traicionada suficientes veces como para él venir y hacerle lo mismo...y él le había dicho que nunca la lastimaría y resulta que fue una de las primeras cosas que hizo. Sabía que era una carga para ella y ahora lo abandonaría.  
_¿Por qué es tan débil?_ No pudo respirar por las puñaladas y su respiración entrecortada así que trató de calmarse tomando aire lentamente. _¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?_ Ella lo había sido todo en estos últimos días y le había dado su apoyo de una forma que ni los lycans hicieron y aunque siempre era indiferente con él, el se acostumbró a su actitud en el tiempo que pasaron juntos, y sospechaba que no era sólo porque ella lo estaba protegiendo...  
Mirándose a sí mismo vio la sangre y las varias heridas de bala que tenía, pero eso no era lo importante en ese momento. Sabía que el lycan al que Selene le disparó estaba todavía vivo y también sabía que si Benjamín se levantaba y trataba de matarlo no haría nada para defenderse, para él este era su fin, sin ella estaba perdido, y talvez de esta forma sería mejor, no podría soportar herirla de nuevo o peor aún matarla o a algún humano. Desde su punto de vista podía caer más bajo y eso era algo que no quería.  
_¿Qué hubiera sucedido si ella no hubiera tenido las armas?_ La respuesta era sencilla, estaría muerta ahora. Para él, el dolor físico era nada comparado con lo que estaba sintiendo, sabía que nunca se perdonaría así mismo por esto, _siempre estará presente en su conciencia,_ tendría toda una eternidad para recriminar al ser en que se convirtió y que no podía controlar.  
Podía sentirla mientras se aproximaba a él pero fue cuidadoso en no mirarla a la cara, todavía no se podía atrever a hacerlo, no aún, ella lo debía estar odiando y varios 'Lo siento' no iban a hacer suficientes, podría ofrecerle su cabeza en una bandeja de plata y eso no cambiaría nada.

Ella colocó su maleta y las bolsas de sangre al lado de Michael pero él no la miró, imaginó que él se estaba consumiendo con culpa, frunciendo el entrecejo ella se dirigió al segundo piso, allí encontró varios cuartos, toallas, llaves de carro, ropa, planos y documentos que decían lo que se encontraba en los cajones y cajas que habían en el primer piso. Abriendo una gaveta del escritorio encontró un kit de primeros auxilios con lo esencial, y en otra caja toda clase de fórceps, tomándolos se redirigió de nuevo hacia Michael que ahora estaba tratando de parar la hemorragia con una camiseta que sacó de su maleta.  
Agachándose a su lado sus ojos azules eléctrico se tornaron aún más distantes mientras abrió el kit y la caja, luego miró las heridas, el cuerpo de Michael había absorbido el liquido UV de las heridas en su hombro, pecho, entre las puñaladas y en su pierna, y estas estaban comenzando a sanar rápidamente. Las otras dos balas que estaban al otro lado de su torso debían de ser extraídas ya que eran balas de plata normal.  
Él levantó la camiseta que había estado presionando contra la puñalada, tan sólo por unos segundos, y pudo ver que ya estaba completamente manchada en sangre, la sintió colocar una toalla sobre una cortada pero no la presionó así que él soltó la camiseta que estaba sosteniendo y trajo su mano sobre la toalla y la herida.  
"Acuéstate y no te muevas." Ordenó sin mirarlo, su voz dura, y aunque había tratado de contener la rabia y decepción falló. Tratando de ignorar el tono frío en su voz él hizo lo que ella dijo, luego escuchó que levantó algo de metal del suelo y prontamente algo frío fue presionado contra una de las heridas de bala, cerró los ojos esperando el dolor que llegó cuando ella introdujo el fórceps y empezó a buscar la bala, después de un momento dio con ella y la extrajo. De reojo Selene pudo ver el dolor que Michael estaba sintiendo, pero no le prestó atención a esto.  
Fue por la próxima bala y mientras la buscaba los ojos de Michael se abrieron y él se sacudió por el dolor, la cara de Selene se ofuscó aún más mientras siguió buscando la bala, pero ahora un poco aprensivamente, él se sacudió de nuevo, "¡No te muevas!" dijo molesta, pero él pudo sentir que sus dedos estaban más fríos que todas las otras veces que ella lo había tocado, después de un momento encontró la otra bala y la sacó. Mirándolo notó que el ritmo cardiaco de Michael había aumentado y que su cara estaba cubierta en sudor.

Tratando de no hacerlo él buscó su cara, sus ojos en los de ella, "¿Qué te hice?" su voz era suave y baja pero la amargura podía ser escuchada, esperaba que ella le respondiera pero lo único que hizo fue mirarlo ferozmente y moverse a su alrededor para limpiar las puñaladas del otro lado de su cuerpo.

Mientras caminaba a su alrededor ella sintió su mirada esperando una respuesta, "Estoy bien" dijo en un tono que dejaba en claro que no quería hablar. Mirando las puñaladas se dio cuenta que éstas fueron hechas antes de que él se transformara y por eso parecían estar sanando lentamente.

"Estoy preocupado por ti, de lo que te puedo hacer...de lo que te hice" Admitió sencillamente sabiendo que ella estaba enojada y que no lo quería oír, y aunque no dudaba de que ella disfrutó lo que le acabó de hacer él no quiere herirla, él nunca podría querer herirla. Al escuchar eso lo miró, y él encontró en los ojos de Selene una expresión letal y fría que lo hizo evitar sus ojos.  
Ella no quería hablar de eso y él lo sabía así que, ¿por qué srguía hablando? Él parecía agraviado por lo que le hizo, pero ella no quería ocuparse de eso ahora, _ella no puede ocuparse de eso ahora o lo terminaría lastimando._ Tomó una bolsa de sangre y furiosamente la abrió con sus dientes.

"No quiero perder el control de nuevo..." Dijo sinceramente.

Ella hizo contacto visual con su mirada nerviosa, y quería responder que ella tampoco lo quería, "Eso no se puede evitar" fue lo que respondió en vez sin rodeos, y luego derramó la sangre en las cortadas tratando que de este modo sanasen más rápido.

Michael quedó conmocionado al escuchar eso "No quiero que pase de nuevo..." contestó, su voz aún más débil mientras cerraba sus ojos al sentir el olor y la sensación de la sangre._Cálmate, cálmate, cálmate,_ se repitió tratando de tranquilizarse al sentir que su garganta se secaba aún más.

Selene lo miró sabiendo lo que estaba sucediendo, velozmente tomó otra bolsa de sangre, la abrió y se la entregó, él inmediatamente la bebió sintiendo instantáneamente el efecto en su sangre. "Entonces te sugiero que trabajes en este problema antes de que algo ocurra...algo que podamos lamentar." Declaró altanera y rudamente, ella notó que su voz sonó más alta de lo que deseaba pero lo ignoró. Luego tomó los fórceps de nuevo, y fue y se paró cerca de Benjamín.  
Michael estaba abrumado al escuchar su frío e impasible comentario, no esperaba su compasión pero tampoco esta actitud, pero de todas formas entendía...La culpa era suya y ella estaba en todo su derecho de pensar o hacer lo que quisiera, si ella lo iba a dejar el no se lo iba a impedir pero tampoco se resignaría a su destino... Y esas palabras, no sabía si ella estaba hablando de que él pudiera matarla o lo contrario y talvez nunca lo sabría. Agarró otra toalla y comenzó a limpiarse, todo el tiempo bebiendo de otra bolsa de sangre.  
Con sus pies volteó a Benjamín y éste la miró con odio y furia, ella lo agarró por el cuello de su camisa, "Hay un baño en el segundo piso y ropa en unas cajas." le dijo a Michael, esta vez no tan duramente mientras arrastraba al lycan hacia una esquina de la bodega.

"Puedes... matarme aquí... porque..." la voz de Benjamín era áspera y entrecortada, "No te diré nada... maldita perra!"

"Sí lo hará, y luego le mataré..." Selene estaba segura de que lo iba a hacer.

Michael se apoyó en sus manos y caminó hacia el segundo piso mientras ella comenzaba a interrogar cruelmente a Benjamín, lo único en lo que pudo pensar mientras se duchaba era en lo que iba a hacer si ella se marchaba, podría esconderse pero si ella estaba diciendo la verdad y perdía el control de nuevo...no podía ni siquiera pensarlo, volver donde los lycan...ni pensarlo, volver a USA... cansado, trató de no pensar más hasta que supiera ciertamente lo que ella iba a hacer con él.  
Salió de la ducha cuando se sintió mejor, decidió usar la ropa que encontró en una caja ya que su ropa y todo lo que traía con él estaba abajo y manchado con sangre. Descendió las escaleras lentamente y manteniendo una toalla en las cortadas que todavía estaban sanando porque a veces cuando hacía ciertos movimientos las heridas empezaban a sangrar de nuevo, cuando se encontró a mitad de camino escuchó cuatro disparos y unos segundos después vio a Selene volteando una esquina, mirando intensamente al suelo profundizada en sus pensamientos, él notó la sangre en sus manos y en las botas pero también notó que la sangre no era de ella.

Ella miró hacia arriba y de pronto se encontró mirando los ojos verdes de Michael, supo que se estaba recuperando pues no estaba tan pálido como antes, las heridas visibles estaban completamente curadas aunque él tenía su mano debajo de la camiseta, donde las apuñaladas se encontraban _...o se encuentran, _también notó la ropa que estaba usando, jeans oscuros y una camiseta gris con un diseño tribal, todo eso le daba un aire atractivo y se encontró sorprendida al escucharse preguntar, "¿Te sientes mejor?" rápidamente eludió su mirada antes de que él notara que ella estaba preocupada y que lo estaba mirando fijamente.

Mientras ella empezó a subir las escaleras Michael vio que ella no parecía tan distante como antes y esto inmediatamente le dio más tranquilidad, ahora con algo más de seguridad le respondió, "Estoy bien, aunque todavía estoy sangrando un poco." dijo moviendo la mano que tenía debajo de la camiseta. Selene asintió e iba a seguir ascendiendo cuando se encontró casi en frente de él, "Todo esto, ¿tendrá sentido cuando..." pero él se detuvo no sabiendo como terminar la oración, _...cuando esto acabe, ¿se va a acabar?, ¿estaremos vivos para cuando esto termine?, ¿y luego que?_ Tenía tantas preguntas para hacer pero sabía que ella no las contestaría o talvez, ni siquiera ella sabría las respuestas, no sin olvidar que ese no era el mejor momento para preguntar.

Mirándolo, ella exhaló, "No se si tendrá sentido para ti, talvez con el tiempo..." comenzó a caminar de nuevo dejándolo atrás, cuando se encontró en el tope de las escaleras sin mirar atrás agregó, "Pero puedes aprender a controlarlo." Prácticamente lo dijo porque se sentía culpable por lo que le había dicho hace un rato.  
Entró a un cuarto en busca de ropa y luego se dirigió al baño, disfrutó del agua tibia, tan diferente a la lluvia pero igual de reconfortante. Finalmente se hallaba sola, la puerta estaba cerrada, se sentía más calmada después de lo que le hizo a Benjamín, _eso sí liberó la tensión,_ pensó sin culpa, y lo más importante, _él,_ Michael, estaba abajo y no había nada que pudiera perturbarla, a excepción de sus sentimientos y pensamientos.

Lo que Benjamín le dijo no era bueno pero irónicamente al menos ahora tenía mayor confianza para ser aceptada en la casa de los renegados.  
Kraven estaba vivo y planeando algo para o en contra de ella. El bastardo contactó varios grupos, entre ellos el de Jhon, y les prometió dinero y libertad total si la entregaban viva, por supuesto, no en Ordoghaz. Él también hizo un pacto con el nuevo líder del clan de Lucian, claro, después de que los lycans que intentaron atacar la mansión fueron asesinados. Aparentemente Kraven los convenció de que él no había matado a Lucian y que era su único aliado. En Ordoghaz, los únicos que ella sabía conocían la verdad ran Viktor, Kahn y ella, dos de ellos muertos y a ella no le creerían...Y misteriosamente todas las grabaciones de aquellos días desaparecieron.  
Lo único reconfortante de todo esto era que Kraven no sabía que los lycan lo iban a traicionar, todos estaban unidos para derribarlo apenas que tomase el control de todos los covens, luego asesinarán a todos los Traficantes y vampiros que se encuentren en su contra.   
Otro problema era que Marcus estaba despierto, parecía que ya lo estaba cuando el Consejo fue a la cripta. Desde que despertó se había estado comportando extraño, era indiferente con la muerte de Viktor y su propia persecución, pero puso a todos los Traficantes a buscar a Michael...  
Y Michael, _¿por qué no le contó la verdad?_ Si hubiera querido ahora mismo podría estar más cómodo con los lycans que huyendo con ella, _si hubiera hecho lo que le pidieron,_ ciertamente él podía hacerlo, _estuvo cerca de hacerlo... pero no lo hizo._  
Parecía que sus sentimientos por Michael se encontraban en constante cambio, un instante ella se encontraba...cómoda, –Sí, había estado cómoda con su cercanía en la moto, aún cuando sabía la dirección que los pensamientos de él habían tomado momentos antes– y en el próximo segundo lo estaba odiando. Si la hubiera asesinado como los lycans le pidieron todo habría sido más fácil para ambos, _pero parece que él es más leal a ella que a su lado licántropo_.  
¿Por qué no puede seguir molesta con él? Lo que él hizo no fue bueno, pero después que descubrió lo que los lycan le habían propuesto a Michael para convertirse en su nuevo líder, y el hecho de que él se negó...en ese instante toda su rabia se disolvió y la dejó sintiéndose _rara..._ Evitando esa clase de pensamientos miró la ropa que se acababa de poner, _¿Cuando fue la última vez, en una misión, que usó algo que no tuviera cuero?_

Michael estaba limpiando la gabardina que ella dejó en la oficina cuando la sintió cerca, pasó saliva nerviosamente sabiendo que ella le diría lo que iba a hacer, aunque ahora sospechaba que no lo iba a dejar, no después de las cosas que hizo por él. Rápidamente lo dejó de limpiar y lo colocó en una silla apenas que ella entró, volteándose la vio con nuevos pantalones y una blusa de manga corta, todo era negro y pegado al cuerpo, miró sus botas y vio que estaban limpios, sin la sangre de Benjamín. Michael estaba sorprendido con el cambio, ahora ella no se veía tan dura, tan intimidante, incluso parecía un poco, sólo un poco, más relajada, mirando a su cara la vio sorprendida al mirar su gabardina, "Pensé que podría tener algún valor emocional..."

No contestó nada ante esas palabras, pero siguió inspeccionando la gabardina tratando de evadir la forma en que él la estaba mirando, antes la habían mirado de esa misma forma, pero ahora más que nunca no le gustaba. Finalmente lo miró y él estaba mirando hacia la maleta que había traído, "¿Estás listo?" preguntó sabiendo lo que él había estado pensando e inmediatamente pudo ver alivio en su cara, el asintió, sonrió y le dio una mirada de gratitud, todo al mismo tiempo.  
Ella frunció el ceño al sentir lo que esos gestos le provocaron, sacudiendo la cabeza fue por la gabardina pero antes de que la alcanzase él la sostuvo para que ella se la pusiera, al mismo tiempo él se estremeció y respiró lo más profundo que pudo, sosteniendo el aire por un momento y luego dejándolo salir en un doloroso respiro. Selene lo miró aún con el cejo fruncido y un poco preocupada pero él no le dio importancia, _se encontraba bien,_ él había dejado de sangrar hace diez minutos y la herida estaba casi cerrada.

Dudando, ella fue hacia él, "Sabes que no lo hice a propósito, ¿verdad?" preguntó seriamente mientras ella le daba la espalda y giraba para dejarse poner la gabardina.

"Lo sé," respondió mientras se volteaba de nuevo y le daba la cara, sus ojos se suavizaron por un instante pero lo suficiente para que él lo notase. Sabía que si no ponía espacio entre ellos dos él lo podía tomar como un consentimiento para algo más y justo cuando él iba a decir algo, aunque ella no sabía qué, ella dio un paso hacia atrás, "Vamos." dijo mientras fue a la mesa y tomó munición UV.

Sabiendo que un avance hacia ella en esos momentos sería inapropiado él le iba a decir casi exactamente lo que ella le dijo, _¿Nos vamos?_, pero ella se le adelantó. La siguió todo el camino hasta el primer piso, vio su maleta sobre la mesa, "¿Puedo dejarla?" preguntó mostrándole la maleta y su ropa manchada en sangre.

Ella asintió y luego empezaron a caminar pero ella se detuvo al recordar algo que había visto cuando él le brindó su camisa como pijama, _ella no vio lo que había adentro, pero suponía lo que era. _"Estás olvidando algo," Dijo pero recibió una mirada de incomprensión, se dirigió hacía la maleta y extrajo el sobre blanco, él lo miró confundido luego asintió y lo tomó.  
Cuando se montaron de nuevo en la moto tristemente él pensó en como pudo haberlo olvidado...  
Después de unos minutos vio una señal:   
_"Szombathely 450 kilometros."  
¿Vamos para allá después de todo lo que pasó?_ Se preguntó a si mismo pero sabía mejor en no preguntar, _ella debe de tener sus razones._ •

"Y, ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que él te dijo la verdad?" Michael preguntó confundido, después de todo, ellos los habían intentado matar.

"Experiencia" Selene dijo mientras veía el sistema de seguridad y se daba cuenta que habían sido descubiertos, después de varios minutos nada sucedió así que se dirigieron hacia la puerta de lo que parecía un sótano y tocaron, ella sabía que eso la haría entrar, de una u otra forma. Después de unos segundos un vampiro les abrió la puerta, él la reconoció como vampiro pero parecía no estar tan seguro de Michael, cuando el vampiro iba a decir algo Selene lo interrumpió, "Estamos buscando a Gabriel."

"¿Que quieren con él?" Preguntó con cautela pues no era normal que un vampiro fuera a buscar refugio.

"Eso no es tu problema" Respondió desafiante y Michael respiró preocupado sabiendo que esa no era la forma de tratar a la gente si querían ser bienvenidos.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarlos pasar si Gabriel no sabe que están aquí, pueden esperar mientras yo –"

"Nos llevarás donde él, ahora." Selene habló en un tono no sólo de profunda confidencia, o comando, sino el tono que proyectaba la actitud de esperar obediencia. Michael pasó saliva sabiendo que se podrían estar metiendo en problemas por culpa de su actitud. El vampiro estaba sorprendido al oír aquello, de repente se dieron cuenta de la presencia de alguien más.

"Déjalos pasar, aquí son bienvenidos." Profirió una voz profunda que Selene instantáneamente reconoció. Al oír aquello Michael se sintió aliviado, el vampiro a su vez se hizo a un lado, los dejó pasar y cerró la puerta, luego desapareció al caminar por un pasillo.  
Mientras se aproximaron Selene observó que él había cambiado muy poco, estaba usando pantalones negros con una camisa blanca elegante que al mismo tiempo dejaba ver varios tatuajes en sus brazos, tenía el cabello corto y a parte de eso era el mismo de décadas atrás, "¿Ves algo que te guste?" le preguntó alegremente a Selene la cual levantó una ceja pero no le respondió nada, "Nunca pensé que te volvería a ver..." esta vez lo dijo seriamente apenas que Michael y ella se pararon justo en frente de él, "Y mucho menos en estas circunstancias..."

"Lo sé..." Ella articuló sinceramente recordando el pasado pero casi inmediatamente volvió al presente y a lo que hacía ocurrido recientemente, "Podrías explicarme que es este lugar y como llegaste a manejar todo esto?" preguntó rudamente y esperando respuestas.

"Veo que no has cambiado." Gabriel dijo sarcásticamente escondiendo su decepción, "Tu debes de ser Michael, eres famoso ahora, ¿lo sabias?" extendió su mano y al ver que Michael dudó en tomarla añadió, "Tu también eres bienvenido."

Apenado por su actitud Michael tomó su mano y la sacudió, "Lo siento, en verdad no sé en quien debería o no confiar."

"No te preocupes, al principio siempre es difícil" Dijo cordialmente, ambos miraron a Selene y la encontraron observándolos con poca paciencia, "Vamos a mi oficina" Gabriel empezó a caminar y Michael y Selene lo siguieron.  
A primera vista Selene pudo ver que el lugar era diferente a Ordoghaz en algunos aspectos, mayormente en su arquitectura, que parecía ser más modesta, así como la gente que encontraban a su paso. Mirando a su alrededor vio a una vampiro que en su momento estuvo contenta de no volver a ver jamás, volteando su cara con un gesto de disgusto ella notó a Michael asombrado de lo que veía.  
Él percibió que los vampiros y lycans en este lugar estaban relajados y no parecían agresivos ni contra ellos mismos ni contra él o Selene, ellos caminaban por los pasillos haciendo bromas, viendo TV, algunos de ellos usaban guantes blancos, algunas personas los miraban con discreción, otras no, el lugar parecía más cómodo que el hogar de los lycan, y ciertamente mas limpio.

Cuando entraron a la oficina se sentaron mientras Gabriel les ofrecía sangre, "Teníamos un grupo de traidores al cual enviamos a nuestra antigua casa, no sabíamos que estaban conspirando con Kraven y Clive," viendo que ellos no sabían quien era Clive les explicó, "el nuevo líder de los lycan... En fin, para cuando no enteramos ya era tarde para enviar un grupo de aniquilación, así que esperamos y casi inmediatamente ustedes dos aparecieron..."

"Y nos dejaste hacer el trabajo sucio..." Selene dijo después de beber un poco de sangre.

"Sabía que podías hacerlo, ¿quien mejor que tú...?" Miró al monitor que tenía en frente de él, "Hacía tiempo que no veía una tortura como esa, no has perdido tu don..." viendo que Selene no iba a responder nada y la incomodidad de Michael, Gabriel cambió el tema, "Ahora conoces la situación actual del coven y de los lycan, así que, ¿que quieres saber?"

Selene asintió y Michael sintió que no tenía ni idea de lo que aquellos dos estaban hablando, en el camino a ese lugar Selene le había comunicado algunas cosas pero aparentemente no todo, de repente se dio cuenta de algo, "Viste todo... Tenían cámaras en esa bodega..." dijo desconfiadamente a Gabriel que con un gesto le dijo que sí, miró a Selene, "¿Lo sabías?" ella, con su cabeza le respondió que no pero no le dejó saber que lo sospechaba.

"Las tenemos..." Viendo que a Michael no le gustó la idea de haber sido monitoreado durante todo el tiempo en esa bodega, Gabriel lo miró seriamente, "Michael, puedes aprender a controlarte, podemos demostrártelo si te quedas aquí. El secreto está en la concentración y la canalización de tus fuerzas y ansiedades" Gabriel trató de convencerlo.

"No sé si nos vamos a quedar, pero gracias por el consejo" Michael le devolvió rudamente.

"Nos quedaremos..." Selene le dijo a nadie en particular pero luego miró a Gabriel directamente, "después de que me digas todo... Y yo esté de acuerdo con aquello."

Gabriel asintió sonriéndole pero la sonrisa se esfumó al recordar algo, "Sé de tu odio por los lycans y la razón de esto, Selene, pero aquí tenemos un pacto que creo ya lo descubriste, ¿estarías de acuerdo en seguirlo?" Viendo su silencio el agregó, "Sé que es duro para ti pero si no aceptas no te puedo dejar quedar" El modo en el que Gabriel habló y miró a Selene hicieron que Michael comprendiera que Gabriel la conocía muy bien.

"Viktor asesinó a mi familia, esa es la razón de porque lo maté..." Primero dudó en decir esto y pudo ver a Gabriel sorprendido de haber escuchado aquello, el no había imaginado que esa fuera la razón, pero tampoco había aceptado la otra versión, cualquiera que conociera a Selene verdaderamente sabría que _aquello_ era una mentira, de repente la puerta se abrió y una vampiro entró.  
Michael observó que el modo en el que ella se movía era similar al de Selene, derecha, su mentón levantado en un gesto que mostraba carácter en vez de arrogancia, ella tenía ojos azules, cabello rubio, una postura de seguridad y nobleza que la hacían ver elegante y al mismo tiempo humilde.  
Selene la miró y exhaló mientras miraba hacia otra parte de la habitación.

"A mi también me agrada volver a verte, Selene." La rubia dijo burlonamente pero Selene no le respondió nada. Michael se interesó al ver lo que acababa de pasar, ¿representaba ella alguna amenaza para ellos? O, ¿era solo que a Selene no le agradaba?

"Michael, ésta es Brianna, ella era una Traficante de Muerte pero ahora es mi mano derecha, ella está a cargo de el entrenamiento de nuestros hombres y también se hace cargo de que todo funcione en este Coven, aún cuando estoy aquí..." Gabriel comentó decidido ignorar la enemistad entre Selene y Brianna.

Michael le hizo un gesto de reconocimiento a Brianna mientras ella le sonreía a él y después miraba a Selene y una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en su cara, "Así que este es tu nuevo juguete... Siempre he apreciado tus gustos." Dijo tratando de molestarla. A Brianna nunca le agradó el desinterés que Selene mostraba para con todo lo que no fuera la guerra y su falta de emociones, y aparentemente, nada había cambiado.

Selene apretó su mandíbula y mostró su enfado con el comentario, "Lo sé..." por un segundo miró a Gabriel y nuevamente a Brianna, Michael pudo sentir el malestar entre ellos tres cuando Selene respondió. Después de un momento Brianna sonrió, _talvez si había cambiado_ pensó refiriéndose a Selene. Viendo a Brianna sonreír Selene añadió, "Y no es mi juguete."

Esto hizo sonreír más ampliamente a Brianna, _bueno, talvez un poco._ Sabiendo que si van a vivir en la misma casa de nuevo es mejor dejar sus discrepancias a un lado, "Entonces..." Pero no supo que más decir y preguntó sin mala intención lo primero que se le vino a la mente, "...Y Fiona, ¿cómo está?" Selene la fulminó con la mirada, _ok, talvez esa no fue una buena idea._  
Michael las observaba y por primera vez pensó en que el realmente no conocía a Selene, sacudió su cabeza, _el la conocía un poco..._

Gabriel se aclaró la garganta tratando de llamar la atención de los otros. Ignorando a Brianna, Selene lo miró, teniendo su atención él continuó, "Selene, este lugar no es Ordoghaz, aquí todos tienen un trabajo que tienen que hacer para quedarse... tenemos recursos pero no en las cantidades que estás acostumbrada a manejar."

"Eso no es un problema." Lo interrumpió sabiendo que si necesitaba algo siempre podía acudir a sus propias cuentas, y por la función, ella era un guerrero, una soldado... Pero aún había cosas que ella no sabía y que necesitaba saber para poder quedarse, "¿Vas a responder mis preguntas?" vio a Brianna sentándose al lado del Gabriel. Al mismo tiempo Michael estaba pensando en cuales podrían ser sus funciones si Selene decidía quedarse.

"Por supuesto, ¿que quieres saber?" Sabía que si Michael y Selene se les unían él podría tener la mano ganadora en la guerra.

"¿Quien es tu benefactor? ¿Por qué tenías sangre Ziodez? ¿Que ganas tú dejándonos quedar aquí?" Selene hizo las preguntas que había tenido en su mente desde que había interrogado a Benjamín.

"Quieres saber todo, ¿no?" Sonrío pero un golpe en la puerta lo distrajo, "adelante."

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un lycan, "Señor, nuestro contacto acaba de enviar los datos que estaba esperando." Esperó por instrucciones pero Gabriel no le dijo nada, en vez miró a Brianna mientras esta hacía un gesto para dejarle saber que ella podía ir.

_Debe de ser algo importante si su 'mano derecha' fue con el lycan,_ Selene pensó mientras Brianna cerraba la puerta, luego volvió su atención a Gabriel, "y, ¿bueno?"

El asintió, "Tenemos nuestros propios laboratorios y creo que te refieres a por que Benjamín tenía esa sangre y lo más probable es que Kraven se la haya dado cuando los contactó." Selene asintió aunque notó que no le respondió su primera pregunta, "Ustedes dos son de gran valor para la guerra que vendrá, Selene, eres una Traficante y la única aquí que conoce el sistema de seguridad actual de Ordoghaz y sus puntos débiles, contigo tenemos una gran ventaja, y Michael tiene el poder que necesitamos para –"

Michael lo interrumpió al sentirse sobresaltado; el no había pensado que el estaría en una guerra, pensó que estaba huyendo de ella, "¿Qué poder?"

"Eres poderoso, fuerte y puedes tratar de persuadir algunos lycans para que se unan a nosotros." Michael no estaba convencido y Gabriel lo supo, "Mira, queremos que esta guerra se acabe, estamos cansados de ver esta masacre y ninguno, ni vampiros, ni lycans serán totalmente libres hasta que eso termine. Tenemos todo planeado y este es el momento perfecto pero no tenemos la cantidad de soldados que necesitamos." Gabriel miró a Selene quien había estado demasiado callada.

"Ya fui allí y lo único que querían era la destrucción total de los vampiros, ellos no quieren –" Trató de explicarle lo que había sucedido pero Gabriel lo interrumpió.

"Michael, no todos los lycans están de acuerdo con esto pero créeme que allá afuera hay lycans que quieren que esto termine pero que no se nos unen porque piensan que los vampiros los traicionarán, podrías hablar con el lycan a cargo aquí y puede que lleguen a un acuerdo, sé que le agradaría tener como aliado a alguien como tú..." Gabriel habó sabiendo que convencer a Michael sería difícil.

"Entiendo tu punto pero no creo que Michael pueda reunir todos esos lycans, ustedes son solo cientos pero los covens y guaridas cuentan con miles de soldados que se quieren destruir entre ellos..." Selene dijo mientras veía a Michael agradecido por ayudarlo.

"No somos cientos, tenemos más aliados de los que crees, estamos en todo el planeta, donde hay un coven cerca hay una de nuestras casas y dentro de los covens tenemos infiltrados," Gabriel dijo con orgullo al ver que Selene se veía impresionada, "podríamos atacar ahora mismo pero no estamos preparados para todas las repercusiones que puedan haber, por eso es que los necesitamos a ambos, por eso es que todavía estamos esperando..."

"Infiltrados, ¿tienes infiltrados en Ordoghaz?" Preguntó Selene escépticamente, "entonces, ¿por que no sabías lo que Kraven estaba haciendo para tener todo el poder?"

"Lo sabíamos y estábamos esperando a que el tomara el poder, pero despertaste a Viktor y nuestros planes cambiaron." Dijo tratando de demostrarle que él si estaba al tanto de lo sucedido. Michael miró a Selene con sorpresa, _él_ no sabía que ella había despertado a Viktor.

Por su parte Selene se hallaba desconcertada, ¿Quiénes podrían ser los infiltrados? ¿Estaba Gabriel escondiendo algo o les estaba diciendo la verdad completa? De repente recordó que Gabriel no le contestó su primera pregunta, "¿Quién es tu benefactor?"

Respiró preocupado, "Sé que no te va a gustar escuchar que no te puedo decir su nombre. No te lo puedo decir todavía...pero lo conocerás, pronto."

"¿Por qué no me lo puedes decir?" Selene mostró su desconfianza. "Primero tengo que comentarle todo esto. Aquí las cosas se manejan diferente a como se hace en Ordoghaz, y aunque sé que él no tendrá ningún problema con ustedes dos quedándose aquí, aún así, debo seguir las reglas." Dijo haciendo una excusa para así poder convencer a Selene.

Estaba en lo cierto, a ella no le gustó aquello, aún con desconfianza le preguntó, "¿Cómo sabes que puedes confiar con los vampiros y lycans que están detrás de esa puerta? ¿En nosotros? Después de todo todos estamos aquí porque hemos... traicionado a nuestras razas..." Aún tenía dificultad en aceptarlo.

"La mayoría de los lycans y vampiros que viven aquí son nuevos que han sido mordidos y que no tenían un lugar en el cual quedarse, así que los recibimos y les enseñamos todo lo que podemos para sobrevivir; también tenemos algunos fugitivos que han aceptado nuestras reglas. Por supuesto, todos vemos las cosas diferentes, siempre hay desacuerdos pero hasta el sol de hoy los hemos resuelto pacíficamente." Dijo con sinceridad mirando a Michael y a Selene. "Y tenemos cámaras y micrófonos por toda la casa y hasta en los carros. ...Ya sabíamos que nos iban a traicionar." Selene lo miró aún dudando, el la mira intensamente a los ojos dejándola saber que ha hablado con la verdad, "...Todavía confío en ti Selene y en las decisiones que tomas aún si hemos estado en diferentes bandos de esta guerra, pero si te quedas esas decisiones tienen que cambiar un poco..."

Selene vio que todavía podía leerlo como lo hizo años atrás, después de un largo momento se decidió, "Ok, me quedaré... Trataré de toléralos y aceptarlos mientras ellos no hagan nada en mi contra," dijo con sinceridad, él asintió y le sonrió, al ver eso ella añadió, "después de todo, si Brianna pudo hacerlo no creo que sea tan duro..." se le dibujo a ella una sonrisa en el rostro, de esa forma lo dejó saber que hablaba en serio y él no pudo evitar reírse.   
Michael miró incomodo la interacción entre ellos, parecía que Selene también lo conocía muy bien y que talvez alguna vez llegaron a ser muy cercanos.

En ese momento Brianna entró a la oficina con unos papeles en su mano y se dirigió a Gabriel dándole una parte a él, al mismo tiempo Selene recordó la seriedad del asunto, "¿Ya lo saben todo?" preguntó Brianna extendiéndole unos documentos a Selene pero no esperó por una respuesta y continuó, "Fiona fue interrogada hace unas horas y parece que ustedes dos tuvieron una pelea..."   
Selene la miró con disgusto mientras tomaba los documentos, mientras los estudiaba Michael se inclinó para poder verlos el también, vio que tenían las declaraciones de Fiona y algunas fotografías. Con tan sólo ver las fotos Selene se dio cuenta del verdadero alcance que este grupo tenían, algunos miembros del concilio y Traficantes de Muerte estaban en el cuarto, lo que significaba que uno de ellos era el traidor, es decir, el infiltrado. Mientras leyó las declaraciones notó que Fiona mintió sabiendo que si decía la verdad sería castigada.  
"¿Es verdad?" Brianna inquirió conociendo la clase de relación que Selene y Fiona tuvieron. Selene sacudió su cabeza y contó lo que realmente sucedió.

"Trató de protegerte," Michael murmuró cuando ella lo miró furtivamente y pudo ver que ella le devolvía una mirada de incredulidad, "No puedes estar segura de que ella está tramando algo..." Dijo con seguridad y tratando de tranquilizarla.

"Lo hizo porque si hubiera dicho la verdad la habrían ejecutado" su seguridad hizo que todos en el cuarto dudaran de las intenciones de Fiona. No queriendo pensar en eso cambió el tema, "¿Quién es el intruso?"

"Hablaremos de eso en la noche, ya está amaneciendo y –" Gabriel empezó a decir cansadamente, después de todo, había sido una larga noche, pero Brianna lo interrumpió.

"¿Te vas a quedar?" Preguntó fingiendo incomodidad.

"¿Si, tienes algún problema con eso?" Selene le devolvió defensivamente.

No queriendo peleas Gabriel fingió un bostezo mientras se levantaba, "Supongo que ustedes dos también están cansados."

Michael asintió pero Selene lo ignoró, "La verdad, no. Quiero saber todo antes de –"

"Vamos Selene, estás cansada, no puedes negarlo. No se ve en tu cuerpo," Briana dijo con tono conciliador que hizo que Selene la mirara sorprendida, viendo la reacción Brianna agregó, "se ve en tu actitud... Normalmente eres agresiva y hasta ahora, todavía no me has apuntado con tus pistolas" Selene rodó sus ojos pero no hizo comentario alguno cosa que los sorprendió. Brianna miró a Gabriel, "¿Les explicaste sus funciones?"

"Les expliqué pero no tuve tiempo de decirles lo que podrían hacer," Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta y les hizo un gesto para que los siguieran.

Ellos lo hicieron y mientras caminaban por los pasillos Brianna empezó a hablar, "Selene, obviamente estará a cargo de nuestra gente y de su entrenamiento," miró a Selene, "tenemos anteriores Traficantes y todos trabajan en el entrenamiento, pero si deseas hacer algo más..." Selene hizo un gesto de no y Brianna asintió y luego miró a Michael que obviamente estaba pensando en lo que él podría hacer, ella le sonrió, "...Y Michael, eres doctor, ¿no?"

Michael miró hacia Selene pero esta miraba hacía delante, confundido a la pregunta el asintió, "Un doctor de humanos, no sé nada acerca de lycans o vampiros..."

Ella le sonrió y amistosamente tocó su hombro "Oh, no te preocupes por eso, nadie nace aprendido así que aprenderás... si quieres, si no déjame saber que más sabes hacer." Dijo tratando de hacerlo sentir bienvenido.

El se sintió desconcertado por esa actitud, ciertamente ella actuaba más relajada que Selene, "No sé... Supongo que aprender estará bien." El miró hacia Selene y esta vez ella los estaba mirando mientras fruncía el ceño.

"¿A donde vamos?" Selene miró hacia su otro lado, hacia Gabriel.

"A las habitaciones, estoy cansado y tu también debes de estarlo," Vio que Selene iba a decir algo pero la interrumpió antes de que ella hubiera hablado, "te lo dije, hablaremos en la noche." Ella notó que el habló en un tono autoritario y sabiendo que no iba a obtener, al menos por el momento, nada más de él, se calló. Luego vio a Brianna susurrándole algo a Michael, algo que se suponía ella no debería escuchar, cansada tanto físicamente como de las niñerías de Brianna decidió ignóralo.

"¿Quieres un cuarto para ustedes dos o... ya estás cansado de ella?" Esto hizo que Michael mirara al piso, luego añadió con un falso temblor, "créeme, sé lo que es estar con ella a solas por una semana..." La forma en que lo dijo hizo que Michael se burlara y la mirara, a cambió el recibió un amigable apretón en su hombro. "¿No me vas a responder, verdad?" siguió tratando de obtener algo de Michael pero este sólo miró fijamente a Selene mientras pararon en frente de un cuarto.

"Este es tu cuarto Selene." Gabriel abrió la puerta, lo único que Selene notó fue la enorme cama con aparentemente cómodos tendidos, sintió que después de todo estaba cansada, mirando a su alrededor vio un closet, "Tiene todo lo que puedas necesitar...", Gabriel se volteó después de un momento y ella no pudo evitar pensar que él se iba a ir e iba a dejar a Michael con ella, a solas, eso era algo que definitivamente ella no quería...Pero tampoco quería que lo fueran alejar demasiado de ella, tenía que estar pendiente de él.  
Gabriel entró al baño y ella lo siguió, pudo ver que era amplio y cómodo, luego vio otra puerta al extremo de éste, Gabriel se dirigió hacia ésta y la abrió dejando ver otro cuarto idéntico, "Y este, Michael, es tu cuarto." Al escuchar esto Selene se sintió un poco más aliviada, Michael iba a estar cerca sin estar en el mismo cuarto que ella, de esa manera ella podía empezar a poner distancia entre ellos pero al mismo tiempo saber lo que pasaba con él.  
Michael había estado mirando al cuarto de Selene pensando que el no quería alejarse de ella y estaba listo para expresarlo en cuanto lo llevaran al otro lado de la inmensa casa aunque sospechase que Selene no le iba a gustar que el fuera tan imprudente, aliviado entró al que sería su cuarto por quien sabe cuanto tiempo y encontró lo mismo que había en el de Selene. "Espero que te guste."

Michael asintió, "Se ve muy cómodo, gracias." Dijo cuando Gabriel salió de su cuarto y entró al de Selene.

"Bueno, pues los veremos después..." Brianna les dijo mientras ella y Gabriel salían de sus habitaciones.

Después de que la puerta se cerró y habiéndose encontrado de nuevo solos Selene miró hacia el baño y vio a Michael mirándola a ella. "Espero que descanses" él le dijo cansadamente y en cuanto vio que ella iba a cerrar una de las puertas que los comunicaba añadió dubitativamente, "Gracias... por todo lo que has hecho, sé que no lo merecía después de lo que te hice."

Habló sinceramente y aún sintiéndose culpable, Selene pudo reconocer que todavía se sentía apenado y no queriendo hacerlo sentir aún más culpable le dijo, "No te preocupes." Y cerró la puerta no sabiendo que más decir. Se quedó en la posición que estaba por un momento y después fue a la cama, un par de segundos después estaba profundizada en sus sueños. Al mismo tiempo Michael hizo lo mismo pero esperó por unos cuantos minutos a que el sueño viniera a él.

. . . Hay alguien leyendo esto?


	7. Una Proposición y un Descubrimiento Impa

**Nota:** Para todos aquellos leyendo esta historia y que se preguntan si voy a dejar esto colgado así no más la respuesta es no. Esta historia está más que acabada, el problema es que casi no tengo tiempo de pasarla, pero de que se hará se hará, la única forma que veo que no suceda es que algo me pase (Lector: Tan trágica ella.) Los capítulos de aquí en adelante se harán horriblemente largos, algunos como este, pero aún así pondré de mi parte para acabar esto lo más pronto posible. Gracias por las reviews y a la gente que esté leyendo. Sin más que decir agrego que este capítulo está casi enteramente descrito desde el punto de vista de Michael, él próximo será desde el de Selene.

·

**CAPITULO 7: UNA PROPOSICIÓN Y UN DESCUBRIMIENTO IMPACTANTE.**

·

Michael se encontraba cansado después del día que tuvo, _tanto había sucedido en los últimos cuatro meses,_ cerró sus ojos mientras se acostaba sobre su espalda con sus brazos utilizándolos como almohada. Para él había sido extraño al principio pero se había adaptado más fácil que Selene. Cada día seguía una misma rutina, se levantaba, comía, luego iba al entrenamiento, comer de nuevo, al laboratorio, comer y entrenamiento nuevamente y finalmente volver a dormir, a veces salía a hacer algunas compras que se necesitaban pero nunca lo dejaban ir solo, esa era una de las reglas. Ahora sabe como controlar su cambio, como pelear y manejar una que otra arma y dispositivos que nunca había llegado a ver cuando humano, también conoce lo básico de vampiros y lycans, lo fisiológico y su naturaleza, y Gabriel recientemente lo autorizó a él y a otros médicos trabajar en una investigación a cerca de su estado híbrido y su ADN.

La vida allí era muy diferente de la que tenía cuando humano, ahora siempre tenía que estar alerta de ataques, a él no le gustaba pero aprendió a aceptarlo, ciertamente no era tan difícil a como sería si se hubiera quedado en el den de Lucian, aquí la gente era relajada y había una competencia amistosa entre las dos razas, habían amistades y aunque habían vivido de esa forma por siglos sólo un par de relaciones habían surgido, en ese tipo de relaciones se habían presentado uno que otro embarazo pero nunca se culminaban, siempre sucedía algo con el feto y usualmente moría con su madre.

Pero había una cosa a la que no se había adaptado y esa era el comportamiento de Selene, la había llegado a conocer en ese tiempo, para él existían varias Selenes, la distante con él que a penas si tolera su presencia, la guerrera con poca paciencia y la mujer que a veces inconscientemente le dejaba ver sus dudas, que de vez en cuando mostraba interés en él y en lo que hacía, aunque esas ocasiones podía contarlas con los dedos de una mano.

·

**Flashback: **

Ha recibido varias lecciones en como pelear propiamente, algunas fueron fáciles y otras no, como la que estaba practicando. Ellos empezaron su entrenamiento como humano, "un humano muy fuerte" sabiendo que no era tan poderoso en su forma humana como lo era transformado, y talvez por eso era que no podía hacerlo. Había pasado los dos últimos días en esa sala de entrenamiento sin poder lograrlo y se estaba empezando a sentir frustrado, tratando de relajarse cerró los ojos e ignoró a todo aquel que estuviera a su alrededor, los sonidos, el cansancio, después de un par de minutos miró con propósito a la pared, respirando fuertemente corrió hacia ella y cuando se acercó colocó uno de sus pies en la pared, luego el otro y de repente reconoció que no lo iba a lograr, se resbaló al apoyarse contra su otro pie, sintió que caía pero con tanta práctica ya sabía como amortiguar el golpe. Se quedó recostado sobre el suelo y de repente sintió que lo estaban observando, cosa que no era rara allí, desde que vino a ese lugar parecía ser el centro de atención y eso lo molestaba, pero el olor de la vampiro que no había visto en tres días y que él quería ver lo hicieron abrir sus ojos y mirar hacia su dirección.

Ella se encontraba ahí, apoyada sobre la pared, con sus brazos doblados sobre su tórax y en su mirada pudo ver que le divertía aquello, por si la pequeña sonrisa de burla no se lo había dejado claro. En ese momento notó que la melancolía no dejaba sus ojos aún si algo la entretenía. "No es chistoso." Le dijo fingiendo indignación, pero la verdad era que le agrada verla así. No le podía quitar la mirada de encima.

Ella liberó sus brazos y dejó su sonrisa mientras caminó hacia él, "No lo estás haciendo bien."

"¿En serio? No lo había notado." Se levantó del piso en cuanto ella se detuvo en frente de él.

"Ya te dije que la clave es el impulso cuando das los primeros pasos sobre la pared, no tanto la velocidad." Lo dijo en tono de regaño.

"Traté eso pero no funcionó." Cansado, se empezó a sobar el cuello, "Talvez si me hubieras ayudado a practicar ya lo habría logrado para ahora..." Tenía que recriminarle eso, lo había dejado prácticamente solo desde que llegaron a ese lugar, ella solo estaba presente en algunas lecciones, en "tácticas de guerra", y aún allí había sido agresiva con él. En las dos últimas semanas apenas si la había visto.

Lo que él dijo era verdad, ella había estado ocupada, cosa que le gustaba, "Tenía cosas por hacer." Lo dijo sin romper el contacto visual, no iba a agregar nada más y él lo debía de saber para ahora. Señalizó hacia la pared, "Sé que es duro al principio pero -"

La interrumpió, "¿Que clase de cosas?" Le preguntó rudamente, sabía que no debió hacerlo pero fue un impulso que tuvo, le molestaba que ella nunca le explicara nada.

Selene apretó la mandíbula a su actitud. Sabía que no le gustaría oír lo que le venía a decir, "Vengo a decirte que me voy, tu entrenamiento -"

Se sintió preocupado y un poco herido por esas palabras, "¿Te vas?" notó que su propia voz ya no era tan fuerte como antes, ni su actitud tampoco, "¿Por qué vas a -?"

Viendo su reacción inmediatamente entendió que él malinterpretó lo que había querido decir, así que lo interrumpió antes de que dijera algo más, "Iré en una misión de tres días..." un par de segundos después lo vio exhalando aliviado, esas palabras lo calmaron pero sabía que ahora vendrían las dudas sobre su bienestar en esas misiones, "No te preocupes, tu entrenamiento estará ahora en las manos de Brianna." Le dijo en un raro intento por tranquilizarlo.

La miró y dio un paso más hacia ella, "No era por eso que estaba preocupado...Pensé que me ibas a dejar..." cuando dijo eso supo que no lo explicó bien y que ella lo podría tomar por otro lado, "Creí que te ibas definitivamente...Y pues aquí no confío en todos." Añadió rápidamente, puede que haya estado con ellos por dos semanas, cuatro días menos que con ella, y eso no era mucho, aún así confiaba más en ella que en ellos. Él era muy desconfiado... También sabía que aún si le preguntara a Gabriel no le permitirían acompañarla.

Ella asintió, tampoco confiaba en mucha gente pero eso no la iba detener, "Me voy mañana." Le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar fuera del lugar, sintiendo que él todavía la observaba volteó de nuevo, "Bueno, sigue entrenando, quedarte ahí parado no te va a hacer que lo logres."

"Por supuesto." Le dijo con un poco de mal genio mientras ella volvía a caminar, después de pensarlo por un par de segundos la llamó, "¿Selene?"

"¿Que?" le preguntó sin detenerse.

"¿Tienes tiempo para hablar un rato?" él ya sabía la respuesta a eso pero podía ser que en esta ocasión ella cambiara su respuesta.

Lo encaró de nuevo, "Lo siento pero no puedo." Vio la desilusión en sus ojos y se sintió culpable por haberla causado.

"Ah...Bueno." En ese momento vio a Brianna aproximándose a ellos, la saludó desde lejos mientras Selene volteaba a ver a quien él se estaba dirigiendo.

"Gabriel te está esperando." Brianna le dijo a Selene caminando hacía Michael. "¿Lo pudiste hacer?" él sacudió la cabeza, "No te preocupes que ya lo harás." Él le sonrió por el ánimo que le daba, luego volteó a ver hacia donde Selene había estado pero ya el lugar estaba vacío.

El siguiente día fue a despedirse de pero ella ya se había marchado.

**Final del Flashback. **

·

Michael abrió sus ojos y se fijó en el techo de su habitación, todos los días la misma imagen le venía a la mente, la cara de una vampiro sorprendentemente hermosa y compleja, con cabello oscuro en su cara, ojos que cambiaban de color dependiendo la luz, a veces verdes oscuros, a veces cafés, sus miradas intensas, sus sensuales labios, siempre vestida en colores oscuros y a veces con un traje de látex.

·

**Flashback: **

Estaba parado en frente de un espejo dudando si debería cambiar, sabía que tenía que aprender a controlarlo pero de tan solo pensar en la última vez que perdió el control lo intimidaba, aunque sabía que las circunstancias no eran las mismas aún le temía a esa parte de él.

"Vamos, transfórmate." Selene estaba un poco impaciente por lo que podría suceder, pero lo escondía bien, "Tenemos tranquilizantes por si algo sucede." Le dijo levantando las manos y mostrándole las pistolas, aunque no quisiera utilizarlas.

_Ella no le había hablado por más de una semana, ¿y lo primero que le dijo fue que si podía le iba a disparar...?_ Mirando hacia las pistolas reconoció que talvez la plata y las balas liquidas lo podrían debilitar, pero dudaba del efecto de los tranquilizantes, sabía eso gracias a Fiona, "Eso no va a funcionar."

"¿Por qué?" Charles, un doctor lycan le preguntó.

"No lo sé, pero no va a funcionar."

Brianna exhaló, entendía sus miedos pero para ahora ya estaba cansada de esto, habían pasado los últimos días tratando de convencerlo pero no había funcionado, "¿Podrías dejar de ser tan pesimista?"

"No es ser pesimista, es ser realista."

"Michael, eventualmente lo tendrás que hacer." Selene lo regañó perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, había notado que esta era muy poca cuando se trataba de él y que la perdía rápidamente.

"No has perdido sangre, ese es un bono, así que -" dijo Sophie, otra doctora licantropa pero fue interrumpida por Charles.

"Hombre, deja las idioteces."

"¡Suficiente! Si el no quiere no lo podemos obligar." Gabriel para ahora estaba cansado de eso, era obvio que Michael no lo iba ha hacer.

"Claro que lo podemos hacer." Sophie le sonrió a Michael quien en cambio le hizo mala cara.

"Las imágenes que tenemos de la bodega son borrosas pero" Gabriel ignoró el comentario de Sophie, "Selene y Michael nos dirán como se transforma, como se ve, como lucha... Creo que eso funcionará por ahora."

Selene frunció el ceño y caminó hacia Gabriel notando algo, "Ahora que lo mencionas, nunca he visto como cambia."

Michael la vio aproximarse a Gabriel y él y todos escucharon lo que ella dijo, eso lo confundió, "¿De que hablas? Eres la única que me ha visto transformado."

Selene por supuesto que se enojó con él. Primero por resistirse a la transformación y luego por desmentirla, "Quería decir _mientras_ te transformabas." Lo miró y luego lo ignoró al volver a mirar a Gabriel, "Cuando lo volteaba a ver ya se encontraba transformado."

"Oh, no había notado eso..." Michael se encontraba ahora consciente de aquello, sabiendo que todos estaban enojados con él por hacerlos perder el tiempo recordó algo, "Denme una semana y lo haremos." Le dijo a Gabriel señalando a Charles y a Sophie los cuales le levantaron una ceja.

"¿Por qué una semana? ¿Por qué no ahora?" Selene le preguntó mientras lo mataba con la mirada.

"¡Deja la impaciencia que tengo un plan!" le respondió viendo su indignación a la respuesta que obtuvo, luego él miró a Gabriel buscando apoyo.

Brianna notó la forma en que Michael le habló a Selene y no pudo evitar sonreírle al ver que ella no reaccionaba como se lo esperaba, "¿Qué clase de plan?"

Gabriel se sobó los ojos cansadamente, "Vámonos a discutir esto a mi oficina."

_**Varios días después: **_

"No te preocupes que todo saldrá bien." Sophie le murmuró, la confidencia que tenía en el esta vez era bastante.

Michael asintió y trató de calmarse, se concentró y después de unos segundos sintió que estaba cambiando, pudo sentir como sus músculos se expandieron sin dolor, como sus sentidos se agudizaron, a cada momento se sentía más fuerte, cuando abrió sus ojos pudo ver más claramente a todos alrededor de él, sorprendidos.

Charles se acercó con una jeringa que contenía la mezcla de un líquido que ellos habían preparado, esto incrementaba las debilidades del "enemigo", pero lo habían modificado para usarlo en Michael. Ni siquiera sintió cuando le retiraban la aguja, apenas Charles se alejó inmediatamente todos le apuntaron con los tranquilizantes.

Después de un par de minutos se empezó a sentir mareado y ansioso al mismo tiempo que el deseo de sangre se apoderaba de él, miró a su alrededor y pudo ver la mirada de preocupación y alarma en la cara de todos, respiró profundamente y rugió mientras cerraba los ojos.

A Selene no le había gustado su plan y se lo había dicho a Michael y a Gabriel, pero ellos no le habían prestado atención. Ahora viéndolo balanceándose supo que algo andaba mal. Otra cosa que la incomodaba eran los dos lycans que estaban en el cuarto y en los que ella no confiaba, ni siquiera tenían el conocimiento para detener a Michael si perdía el control, sólo tenían fuerza bruta, no podía entender porque Gabriel les permitió entrar, si el quería lycans presentes al menos pudo haber elegido a unos mas convenientes.

"Vamos."

"Lo puedes hacer."

"Estoy tratando." Le dijo a Charles y Sophie. Gruñó exhausto viendo la preocupación en la cara de Selene.

Después de media hora de ellos hacerle varias pruebas él comenzó a cambiar. Cuando estuvo en forma humana perdió el equilibrio y sintió un dolor agudo en la cabeza mientras todo se oscurecía. Lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento fue en cuando perdió control.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Selene acuclillada a su lado pero inmediatamente ella se levantó y retrocedió un poco, ahí fue cuando notó al resto abundándole. _¿Perdió de nuevo el control? ¿Por qué todavía está transformado? ¿Que es esa ansiedad que está sintiendo?_

"¿Estas bien?" Gabriel le preguntó, aún apuntándole.

Michael asintió y luego miró a Selene que no se había separado mucho, "¿Te herí?" le preguntó temiéndolo, aunque su voz no lo demostró.

"No lo hiciste." Dijo notando el suspiro de alivio que la dejó.

"Sólo para que lo sepas nosotros también estamos bien." Charles le dijo sonriendo pero manteniendo su distancia.

Michael y Selene decidieron ignorar lo que el comentario decía, "Me siento nervioso, ¿es por eso que no puedo volver a transformarme?" Le preguntó a Charles y Sophie quienes asintieron. Después de un par de segundos Charles dejó su arma y fue hasta donde Michael pero luego recordó que no tenía consigo el pequeño contenedor con la jeringa y la mezcla, se iba a devolver por ellos pero Robert, uno de los lycans, se los alcanzó. Nadie notó que cambió la medicina.

Charles volvió al lado de Michael mientras le hacía una seña a Selene para que ella también lo hiciera, lo obedeció sin dejar sus armas. Al verlos acercarse Michael se empezó a sentar pero estaba muy débil, para cuando lo logró ellos ya estaban acuclillados a su lado, "No lo -"

Sabiendo que estaba confundido y también temiendo lo que podía suceder lo interrumpió, "No te preocupes." Lo trató de calmar al mismo tiempo que gentilmente colocó su mano sobre su hombro, la otra aún sosteniendo la pistola. El cerró sus ojos no sabiendo si sus palabras eran para él o para ella misma, lo único que sabía era que el contacto lo está haciendo relajar.

Viendo el efecto que ella tenía en él Charles con una mirada le dio a entender que continuara, ella reluctantemente lo hizo, empezó a descender desde su mano hasta su codo y luego hasta su muñeca, siempre haciendo presión en ciertas partes, su parte lycan se rindió a los movimientos suaves haciéndolo relajar aún más mientras ella lo hacía una y otra vez.

"Michael, ahora te voy a inyectar, necesito saber que estás listo." Charles le dijo cuando lo vio completamente relajado.

Michael abrió sus ojos e inclinó su cabeza dejándolo saber que lo podía hacer, luego miró a Selene, ella tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba mirando intensamente su brazo, "¿Qué hice?"

Ella lo miró a los ojos, "No hiciste nada, sólo te desmayaste." Michael de nuevo no sintió cuando lo volvieron a inyectar o cuando su transformación comenzó, solo notaba que Selene lo tocaba. "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó no notando que lo seguía tocando aún cuando había vuelto a su forma humana.

Michael notó que su mirada se había suavizado, "Estoy bien." Le dijo sonriendo y por un segundo pudo jurar que vio las comisuras de sus labios subir un poco.

"¿Huh? Supongo que esto si funciona." Charles dijo.

De repente Selene notó lo que estaba haciendo, así que miró a Charles mientras detenía sus caricias en el brazo de Michael. "¿Quieres decir que no estaban seguros de que esa cosa iba a funcionar?" preguntó tratando de disimular su preocupación.

"No estábamos cien por ciento seguros. Nos preocupaba que algunas complicaciones se pudieran presentar." Charles le respondió. Esa parte Michael no se la había dicho a ella de esa manera, lo volteó a ver y él la estaba mirando intensamente a la cara.

"Lo hiciste." Sophie dijo sonriendo mientras colocaba su pistola sobre una mesa.

Él dejó de mirar a Selene, "Me desmayé, eso no es bueno." Sintió que Selene rompió el enlace que aún había entre ellos pero no se alejó.

"Eso es bueno." Charles se burló.

Selene le explicó cuando vio la cara de confusión que él tenía, "Para tu enemigo." Michael nuevamente la miró mientras le sonrió y le asintió.

"No te ves bien," Sophie se aproximó a ellos y le ofreció un vaso de sangre, "bébetelo."

En ese instante Michael vio a Selene levantándose. Él tomó el vaso y empezó a beber mientras observaba que Gabriel la miraba desconcertado mientras ella se le acercaba, Selene evadió la mirada de Gabriel y Michael vio a Brianna levantándole una ceja y sonriéndole burlonamente, "Cállate." Escuchó que Selene le dijo a Brianna y él tampoco pudo evitar sonreír por eso. Estaban sorprendidos de la actitud de ella para con él.

**Final del Flashback. **

·

_¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué de todas las mujeres tuvo que ser ella?_ Siempre trataba de mantenerse distante con todos, se marchaba por semanas y luego él se mantenía tras ella como su perrito faldero. Lo que sentía no era amor era más como una atracción, no podía evitar sentirse así aunque lo tratase. Aunque al principio le fue difícil aceptarlo, también se sentía atraído hacia su imagen de guerrera, era fuerte, valiente, confidente, determinada, cualidades que él no poseía y talvez por eso era que la buscaba. Sólo deseaba no pensar en ella cada maldito momento o no soñarla, los anhelos y el deseo eran demasiados, quería besarla y sentir su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo, se quejó sabiendo que era imposible que eso sucediera. No tenía ninguna oportunidad con ella incluso si ella se sentía atraída hacía él... _¿Era estúpido o completamente ingenuo? A ella no le gusta para nada, sólo le tiene compasión._

¿Cuantas noches intranquilas habían pasado de esta forma? Mientras pensaba en eso recordó algo que oyó en la televisión una vez, "Nos atraen aquellos que nos desprecian."

·

**Flashback: **

Era una noche de tormenta cuando la puerta de Michael se abrió bruscamente, y Selene estaba allí, obviamente colérica, "Levántate."

Él inmediatamente se sentó y sobó sus ojos mientras la veía pronunciando algo, "Lo siento, tuve una mala noche, ¿podrías repetir eso?" Al verla enojada se levantó. _Lo sabía._

"¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Sabes las repercusiones que eso podría tener para esta casa?" Le preguntó mientras entraba en su cuarto y azotaba la puerta.

No le agradó la forma en que lo miraba, "Lo hice en otra ciudad, y además, esa llamada no puede ser rastreada."

"¡No puedes estar seguro de eso!" Le gritó mientras lo miraba desafiantemente.

"Pensé que si alguien me entendería serías tú..." Le respondió calmadamente mientras se le aproximaba.

"¿Entonces porque no me dijiste nada?" Selene golpeó la mesa con sus manos tratando de calmarse.

Michael estaba empezando a sentirse irritado, respiró profundamente, "Sabía que no me lo dejarías hacer, pero una vez que te lo explicara -"

"Michael, supéralo. No podías hacerlo y lo sabías." Lo interrumpió.

_¿Superarlo?_ ¿Como se atrevía, _ella_ de todas las personas decirle algo así? Esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso, "No seas hipócrita conmigo." Vio como los ojos de ella se tornaron más fríos y duros, pero no se iba a retractar porque sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad, "Sé que si hubieras estado en mi posición hubieras hecho exactamente lo mismo."

"¡No lo habría hecho!" Dijo impulsivamente y después de un segundo supo que había mentido.

"¡Eso es una maldita mentira y ambos lo sabemos!" Le gritó. Algo que había notado en todo ese tiempo era que cada vez que tenían una discusión era él el que terminaba disculpándose pero no en esta ocasión, trató de reprimir las ganas. Sabía que venían como un recuerdo de Lucian, seiscientos años atrás cuando era un esclavo y hacía algo mal para los vampiros se disculpaba. Lucian no era él. Él era Michael, y sabía que si se disculpaba eso sólo empeoraría la situación.

Cuando lo vio luchando consigo mismo respiró tratando de controlar su propia rabia. Sabiendo que el intercambio de palabras entre ellos tendía a arruinar las cosas escogió muy bien lo que iba a decir, "Michael, por su bienestar debes olvidarlos."

Se burló, "¿Cómo lo hiciste tú?" Fue un impulso lo que le hizo decirlo y reconoció que fue demasiado lejos, eso era lo peor que le podía decir a ella, "No quise -"

_¿Como pudo decirle eso?_ Selene pensó dolida, "No sabes nada de mí, sólo porque te conté una parte de mi pasado no quiere decir que ahora me conoces." _Eso le pasaba por haberle dado un poco de confianza,_ pensó histérica.

La miró fijamente por un par de segundos y mostrando una calma que no tenía le dijo, "Ahí estás equivocada. Te conozco y no por eso, te conozco porque he pasado los últimos dos meses contigo aunque siempre me estés evitando, sé que aún dudas de todos en esta casa, incluso de mí, sé cuan duro ha sido para ti adaptarte a todo esto, sé que te sientes intimidada por algunos lycans, sé que esa maldita actitud tuya es la que casi siempre te mete en problemas, sé de tu pasado con Gabriel y Brianna." Sabía que lo estaba escuchando aunque no lo estuviera mirando y que esa mirada de indiferencia era fingida.

Todo lo que él había dicho era verdad, pero ella no lo iba a confirmar, en vez de eso giró sus ojos mostrándole su impaciencia, "Mira -"

"Todavía no he terminado." Michael la interrumpió y no le dio la oportunidad de decirle algo más, la vio apretando sus puños y su mandíbula pero lo ignoró, "Sé que estarás pensando que esto no tiene nada de ver con lo que me contaste de tu familia y es verdad, todas esas otras cosas las sé por experiencia..." Ella lo iba a odiar por haberle escondido lo que le iba a decir, "...pero tus sentimientos por tu familia los conozco porque tengo tus recuerdos." Terminó diciéndoselo a los ojos.

Selene lo miró incrédula, sintió una ola de emociones en ese instante, principalmente rabia, tristeza y odio. Eso era lo más personal que tenía y no le agradaba que nadie más conociera esa parte tan bien como lo hacía ella, "Y, ¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir? ¿O esperabas a que lo oyera de Charles y Sophie?"

Michael respiró, el daño provocado era evidente en su actitud, "No, te lo iba a decir pero -"

"¡¿Desde cuando?!" Le gritó.

Le dio una mirada de disculpa, "...Tres semanas."

Selene hizo caso omiso de su mirada y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, "He estado aquí por más de una semana y no me dijiste nada." ella azotó de nuevo la puerta mientras se iba.

Un par de horas después Michael entró en la sala de entrenamiento para encontrar a Brianna y a Selene con Joseph, un lycan, "...Eso significa que si no lo aprueban va a ser una larga semana para ustedes..." Brianna dijo seriamente mientras les explicaba en que consistía la prueba de ese mes, ella reconoció su presencia pero Selene totalmente lo ignoró.

"¿Sabes que sería fantástico?" Un vampiro preguntó interrumpiéndola.

"No," Brianna estaba visiblemente molesta al ser interrumpida, "¿Qué sería bueno?"

"Selene dándonos una demostración de su poder peleando contra Michael." Al escuchar su nombre Selene levantó la vista del cronómetro que tenía en la mano.

"Eso no es una buena idea." Brianna respondió viendo la expresión de shock de Michael.

"¿Por qué no? Ella es la más fuerte de los traficantes de muerte, la más poderosa que está aquí, sería un reto entretenido. "El vampiro que era muy joven parecía muy animado mientras hablaba, sus compañeros no parecían disgustarles la idea.

"Michael es más fuerte que yo, no hay nada que pueda hacer contra él." Selene dijo mirando al vampiro y evadiendo los ojos de Michael, aunque en ese momento en verdad quería pegarle.

Todos en la habitación se sorprendieron al escucharla admitir su derrota, aún Michael y Brianna, "¡Vamos! Sé que puedes reventarlo antes de que se de cuenta." El vampiro dijo asintiendo y todos le dieron la razón.

"Ok, cálmense, Selene es más fuerte que cualquier _vampiro_ aquí. Michael no es sólo un vampiro y aunque ella pueda representar un reto para él no estamos aquí para verlos pelear." Brianna estaba tratando de reestablecer un poco la calma de antes y mientras miraba hacia Michael recordó su primera clase con él, "Además, el es un caballero, todos ustedes saben lo que el piensa acerca de pegarle a mujeres." Dijo seriamente, pero la verdad era una burla para él y unos cuantos que la entendían.

"Y a hombres, y a niños y a cachorros." Alguien dijo burlándose abiertamente de las reticencias que él aún tenía.

Selene sintió la mirada de Michael y esto la hizo sentir impaciente, "Suficiente, comencemos con el test..." dijo mostrando poca paciencia, "Serás el primero." Le dijo al vampiro que había empezado todo el asunto, él pareció sorprendido mientras los otros lo miraban burlonamente.

"¿Por que le temes a pelear contra él?" Robert, uno de los lycans de los cuales ella desconfiaba, preguntó.

"Oh, no..." Brianna murmuró mirando a Selene sabiendo que todo esto podía llevar a algo.

"No estoy asustada." Respondió defensivamente. Michael sabía que era mejor no tratar de "interferir en sus problemas" y mucho menos ahora que estaba furiosa con él, "Y -"

"¡Vámos! Nos dijiste que la fuerza no era lo único que te hacía vencer, la concentración, la habilidad, las decisiones que se toman, los reflejos y lo ingenioso que se es bajo presión, todo eso es más importante." El vampiro interrumpió enumerando cada una de esas cosas con sus dedos.

"Sí fuera un examen oral ya lo habrías ganado." Selene le dijo sarcásticamente.

"Y Michael definitivamente no posee todo de eso..." Brianna exclamó al mismo tiempo que Selene. Michael y ella sabían que era verdad pero también sabían que ella no tenía una oportunidad contra él. Aunque fue mordida por Viktor y una parte de su fuerza se transfiriera Michael aún era más fuerte que él, después de todo logró mantener una pelea con Viktor, algo que ningún lycan podía lograr.

Robert no lo escuchó, "¿Le temes a que él gane o al hecho de que te pueda matar?"

Los ojos de Selene se empezaron a poner azules pero ella trató de controlar el cambio, no había nada bueno en dejar que su genio y el odio que aún existía por ciertos lycans se apoderara de ella. "Robert detente." Brianna le advirtió al ver el sutil cambio en Selene.

"No tengas contra ella que te pateara el trasero." Joseph le dijo.

"No es por eso ni tengo nada contra ella...es sólo que los quiero ver en una lucha, como todos -" dijo en un tono conciliatorio.

"¿Pueden todos callarse? No voy a pelear contra ella." Michael finalmente dijo interrumpiéndolos.

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó el vampiro.

"Porque no la lastimaré." Michael dijo mirándolo y cuando miró hacia Selene ella le devolvió una mirada de irritación y enojo, él sostuvo su mirada aunque con los ojos azules ella resultaba ser más intimidante.

"Bueno, ¿entonces que tal Michael en la defensiva y bloqueando los golpes de Selene?" Dijo de nuevo el vampiro y eso hizo que Michael evitara los ojos de Selene.

"Hagámoslo..." Joseph dijo sonriendo y obteniendo la atención de todos, "...el test." Se oyeron suspiros de decepción mientras empezó a caminar seguido de Brianna y Selene.

"Selene." Robert la llamó y ella levantó una ceja, a esto Brianna le hizo una seña a los otros para que siguieran a Joseph mientras ella se quedaba con Selene, _sólo por si acaso._ "Tengo una propuesta."

"Espero que sea una decente." Brianna murmuró y Robert sonrió.

"Si paso el examen pelearás contra él."

Selene lo miró incrédula, luego a su mano extendida y después de unos cuantos segundos de duda dejó todas sus creencias a un lado y tomó su mano, haciendo el trato, "Hecho."

Brianna la miró como si estuviera loca, "Está bien, pero sólo tu lo verás." Le dijo a Robert mientras este se alejaba para unirse con sus compañeros. Después de pensarlo por un momento Brianna añadió, "Yo también quiero verlo y creo que a Gabriel también le gustaría..." no pudo ocultar la emoción que sentía, "aunque no es que me agrade mucho la idea."

Selene la miró sorprendida por su cambio de actitud, "Como sea." Volteó para ir donde Joseph y vio que Michael la miraba desconcertado, ella suspiró y vio que el vampiro que había empezado todo esto era el primero en tomar el examen.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Brianna le preguntó mientras se aproximaban a ellos.

"No lo va a lograr." Selene le contestó segura.

"Eso no lo sabes."

"Anoche lo vi practicando y hasta el momento no había podido."

"Ok, pero si el lo logra...Michael no estará muy contento." Brianna sabía que algo había sucedido entre Michael y Selene pero eso no era raro, ellos pasaban la mitad del tiempo que compartían peleando. Esperaba que Selene dijera algo pero como siempre no lo hizo, "¿Algo que quieras decir?" Aunque la relación entre ellas no había cambiado mucho siempre una podía dar el primer paso...aunque fuera sumamente incomodo.

Selene la miró frunciendo el ceño dudando en decirle, "No es nada."

"Seguro." Brianna le dijo mientras miraba a Michael.

Después de esperar más de dos horas Robert no pasó el test, "Supongo que estabas en lo correcto..." le dijo a Selene mientras Gabriel entraba al gimnasio.

Gabriel de una se dirigió hacia Selene, "Escuché que lucharás contra Michael, ¿puedo ver?" preguntó animado.

Selene inmediatamente miró hacia donde Brianna, "No le dije nada." esta se defendió.

Gabriel asintió, "Es verdad, lo escuché de un grupo que estaba muy contento con el prospecto..."

"Tenía un trato con Robert, él no cumplió con su parte... Así que no voy a pelear con Michael." Dijo indignada mientras se cruzaba de manos y apoyaba contra una pared.

Eso era algo a lo que tarde o temprano tendrían que llegar, y era mejor tener una especie de práctica primero, no sabía porque Selene actuaba tan renuente, décadas atrás le habría gustado la idea. "Vamos, que vine equipado." Dijo mientras sacaba una videocámara.

"Ya te dije que no lo haré." Le dijo tercamente.

"¿Recuerdas que ya habíamos hablado de esto? Le conté a nuestro benefactor y adivina qué, quiere verlo. Lo filmaré y luego se lo env -"

Para el momento Selene ya estaba cansada de la misma excusa de no poder conocer al benefactor porque este no estaba en el continente, "¿Quién es tu benefactor? Prometiste que me lo ibas a decir y -"

De hecho el estaba sorprendido de que Selene no lo hubiera presionado desde antes para saber su identidad, o mejor dicho, no lo hubiera presionado _más_, "Cálmate" dijo riéndose, "Lo conocerás más pronto de lo que piensas."

"¿Cuando?" Preguntó impaciente.

"Créeme, pronto..." Empezó a caminar hacia donde Michael se encontraba.

"A él no le gustará esto..." Brianna le dijo a Gabriel el cual la ignoró mientras seguía su camino.

"¿Michael, pasaste?" Sabía que era estúpido preguntar eso así que añadió, "¿Que pregunto? Claro que lo hiciste." Michael asintió mientras se secaba el sudor del cuello con una toalla, "¡Joseph! Necesito a estos tres conmigo." Le informó y Joseph asintió mientras ellos se iban.

Michael estaba preocupado, era la primera vez que lo sacaban de un entrenamiento y aunque la actitud de Gabriel no era de enojo aún así se preocupaba, _¿Ya Selene le habría contado sobre la llamada que hizo desde la otra ciudad?_ "¿A dónde vamos?"

"Para otra sala de entrenamiento." Gabriel le dijo mientras se le adelantaba a Brianna y a Selene.

No sabía que había otra aparte de las cuatro contiguas que ya habían pasado, y por la mirada en la cara de Selene ella si lo sabía, y lo seguía evitando, "¿Otra sala de entrenamiento?"

"Sí, una más privada." Brianna le dijo.

Caminaron por varios corredores y descendieron tres pisos, cuando al fin llegaron Michael notó que era en verdad grande y que tenía gadgets que ni sabía que existían. Vio a Gabriel sentándose en una silla, "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?" preguntó con un toque de sospecha.

"Michael, harás una demostración de lo que has aprendido. Lo filmaré y lo enviaré a nuestro benefactor." Por la cara de Michael pudo ver que sabía que había algo más, después de todo no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que si fuera sólo eso lo hubieran hecho en una de las salas de arriba, "La parte incomoda es que lo harás con Selene." Tuvo la delicadeza de decirle _con_ en vez de _contra._

Michael inmediatamente miró hacia Selene, "No estás de acuerdo con esto, ¿verdad?"

Ella le devolvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros, "No hay nada que yo pueda hacer."

"Claro que lo hay, ¡puedes decir que no!" Gritó ansioso y enojado.

"Cálmate, Michael, sé que es difícil para ti pero -"

Lo interrumpió, "¡¿Lo sabes?!" preguntó con rabia.

"Este es un paso normal si estas entrenando para convertirte en traficante de muerte-"

Lo calmado que se encontraba Gabriel enloquecía a Michael, "Ese es el punto, estoy entrenando porque tengo que aprender a defenderme no porque voy a salir en una hijueputa cacería."

"Sabemos eso pero -" Brianna fue interrumpida.

"¿Por qué en vez de Selene no peleas tú contra mí?" Michael retó abiertamente a Gabriel mientras daba unos pasos hacia él.

Gabriel no se intimidó para nada con su actitud, Michael era una buena persona, y eran sus sentimientos "nobles" los que hablaban en el momento, "Ni siquiera soy igual de fuerte a Selene, ni tengo su experiencia, además -" Se levantó de la silla pero de nuevo fue interrumpido.

Selene vio con interés esa situación, ver a Michael retando a la persona más importante en esa casa no solo dejaba ver que su actitud se estaba acomodando a las nuevas exigencias de su vida sino que también estaba dejando que su genio jugara una parte importante en su cambio, así el no lo supiera, "Salgamos de eso de una vez." Selene les dijo mientras empezó a caminar hacia la mitad del cuarto.

Michael vio mientras ella se alejaba, "No puedes estar hablando en serio." Le dijo mientras la seguía aún más enojado, "Sé que estás furiosa conmigo pero -"

"Eso nada tiene que ver con esto." Selene le advirtió, ella tampoco quería hacerlo...talvez un poco, pero aún dudaba.

"No voy a golpearte." Le dijo parándose en frente de ella, _¿Por que nadie, ni siquiera ella, podían entender que el no iba a maltratar a nadie?_

"Mira, esta no es la primera vez que hago algo así, así que tu preocupación está de más. Estaré bien." Le dijo seriamente mientras miraba a Gabriel que a su vez los miraba impaciente mientras se preparaba para filmar, Brianna parecía estar un poco preocupada.

"¿Y que si pierdo el control? No quiero volver a -"

Cansada de sus excusas lo interrumpió, "¡No lo harás!" asumió una posición defensiva, "ahora deja de comportarte como un niño, sé un hombre y acabemos con esto."

"¿Ser un hombre? ¿Para pegarte?" Michael le preguntó insultado, ciertamente su lógica era muy diferente que la suya. Abruptamente Selene lo asió y lanzó contra una pared. Michael se levantó sorprendido, "¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?" Vio un brillo en sus ojos y en ese momento no tuvo duda de que ella seguramente lo había disfrutado. Se tensó esperando por su próximo movimiento.

"Michael, defiéndete." Selene sabía que para el esto resultaba duro pero también sabía que si lo presionaba él atacaría.

Michael vio lo que ella trataba de hacer, se alejó un poco, "Está bien, pero haré sólo eso..." Cuando ella se lanzó a golpearlo él la cogió del brazo y la haló hacia si bruscamente, cuando estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra él, él se hizo a un lado. Selene en vez de detenerse siguió corriendo hacia la pared cercana y saltó, haciendo impulso con sus piernas en el aire se volteó y extendió una, golpeó a Michael en el pecho con esta, la cara de él mientras caía al piso era más de sorpresa que de dolor.

"Ahora atácame." Selene le dijo cayendo parada en frente de él, la mirada de Michael se endureció mientras se levantó, inmediatamente su puño se conectó con su cara, ella le dio tiempo de reacción pero viendo que no lo hacía le dio otro golpe al mentón y aunque le dolió él no dejó que ella lo viera. Michael obtuvo su equilibrio mientras llegaba a la conclusión de que empezaría a atacar pero no usaría toda su fuerza. De repente Selene vio que él la iba a patear en sus costillas pero ella lo esquivó, inmediatamente después evadió un puño.

Tomando una oportunidad trató de pegarle con su brazo izquierdo pero Michael la eludió, rápidamente la cogió de la muñeca, mientras esta pasaba al lado de su cara, y la aventó al piso, velozmente ella se sentó y llevó su pie a el abdomen de él, se levantó del piso mientras Michael volaba hacía atrás. Cuando cayó contra su espalda se notó confundido por la ligereza de ella, por alguna razón no se lo había imaginado, ahora ya sabía a que se referían con experiencia, pero aún así Viktor tenía más experiencia y el pudo mantener una pelea con él. La vio aproximándose y se empezó a levantar pero en un parpadeo, literalmente, ella recorrió los cinco metros que los separaban y colocó su bota contra su garganta atrapándolo contra la pared. Inmediatamente dejó la presión y sólo mantuvo su pierna en esa posición, como diciéndole que se quedara así. Miró hacía arriba buscando sus ojos y vio que ella había desviado su atención, de él a Gabriel.

"Creo que eso es suficiente." Brianna les dijo sin consultar a Gabriel y Selene quitó su pie de la garganta de Michael.

"No, no lo es. No hemos visto nada sorprendent -" Gabriel empezó a protestar pero fue interrumpido por Brianna.

"Para ahora ya estaría muerto. Selene sacaría sus armas, apuntaría, si es que no lo había hecho desde antes, y vaciaría sus clips enteros en su cabeza. No creo que ni él pueda aguantar eso." Dijo mirando a Michael que ahora estaba parado al lado de Selene.

"Sigue." Gabriel le dijo a Selene mientras se volvía a sentar.

Brianna suspiró, "Continúa, la mayoría no aguantan sus asaltos pero tu si lo haces." Por supuesto que se refería a los novatos, si Selene estuviera practicando con un traficante experimentado las cosas no se verían tan...débiles. Debía darle la razón a Gabriel, no habían visto nada más que un patético atentado de Michael de no lastimarla, y por ende de Selene conteniéndose. Ninguno estaba a la altura.

Michael asintió mirando a Selene, ella se lanzó hacia él pero de nuevo el la esquivó. Ahora con mas confianza en si mismo evitó casi todos los golpes que ella le mandaba y cada vez que podía la atacaba pero con cuidado de no lastimarla demasiado, todos notaron eso y talvez por eso ella estaba utilizando más fuerza.

No podía negar que ella se divertía cuando tenía este tipo de practicas con sus viejos compañeros traficantes, en Ordoghaz y aquí, pero nunca lo había sentido con Michael, él siempre se reprimía tanto que la molestaba, sí, el era mas fuerte que todos pero no tenía porque echárselo en cara, aunque sabía que la razón de porque se reprimía nada tenía que ver con su ego o fuerza sino con su moral. "Lo haces bien." Le dijo al él evadir un golpe que muy pocos lograban esquivar en la primera ocasión, ni siquiera ella pudo hace tantas décadas. Michael no pudo evitar sonreír orgulloso de si mismo lo que hizo que las esquinas de la boca de Selene subieran un poco pero ella se detuvo regañándose a si misma. Tomando ventaja de su distracción lo golpeó y él cayó al piso, mientras él caía ella saltó y su intención era golpearlo con su rodilla en el abdomen mientras aún seguía acostado pero la sorprendió al levantarse y estar parado justo detrás de ella para cuando tocó el piso, con facilidad la levantó de nuevo y usando su fuerza la envió volando contra...nada, Selene a mitad del aire se giró y aterrizó con gracia en el piso.

"Wow, eso estuvo mas que bien." Tenía que admitir que la agilidad de los vampiros era algo que siempre le llamaba la atención. Selene trató de salir de su alcance cuando lo vio acercarse pero fue muy lenta y no pudo bloquear su ataque, él fue demasiado preciso y Selene se golpeó duramente contra la pared, se preocupó por ella pero un segundo después mientras ella se levantaba y lo miraba mal su preocupación se desvaneció. "Ahora me vas a matar, ¿cierto?" le dijo en broma y vio como su cara se suavizó un poco, ella caminó hacía él mientras el pensaba en lo que estaba tramando y lo supo cuando estando bastante cerca en vez de tirarle un puño, como se lo había esperado, se agachó y con sus piernas lo hizo caer ni siquiera dándole tiempo para saltar y esquivarla, inmediatamente después ella aún en cuclillas extendió su pierna y lo golpeó en el estomago con toda su fuerza, al ella levantarse Michael rodó sobre su estomago y apoyó su peso sobre sus manos y piernas para levantarse mientras trataba de recuperar el aire que ella le había sacado cuando de repente vio, pero más sintió, que su pie de nuevo colisionaba esta vez contra sus costillas, el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo hizo dejar el suelo y volver con un golpe seco al piso. Si fuera humano, no le cabía duda, la desgraciada lo habría matado.

"¿Estás bien?" Ella le preguntó preocupada después de varios segundos al ver que él no hacía nada para levantarse, sabía que el golpe talvez habría sido mucho para un vampiro o un lycan en su forma humana pero no para Michael, aún así eso no le quitaba la preocupación.

Michael se sentó y la miró mientras esperaba a que el dolor y el mareo le pasaran, después de un par de segundos su metabolismo se había recuperado. Se levantó y miró hacia Gabriel que no le dijo nada y luego a Brianna quien le dijo con un gesto de su mano que continuara, Michael respiró y la miró nuevamente, "Por cierto, eso dolió." Le dijo mientras se alejaba de ella.

Selene lo miró desconcertada y después de un par de segundos corrió hacia ella pero ella saltó hacia el techo y se quedó allí colgada, fue tan rápida que él no pudo ver como lo hizo. Recordó cuando estuvo en su habitación y lo mismo sucedió con la otra vampiro, Michael nunca había hecho eso así que trató de imitar sus movimientos, tomó impulso y saltó, cuando se sostuvo miró a sus manos asombrado y vio que sus garras se habían extendido. La miró no sabiendo que más hacer, esperó a que ella lo atacara pero no lo hizo, eso era lo que ella quería, así que él le lanzó un puño, al hacerlo sintió que se deslizaba, ella evadió el golpe sabiendo que él iba a estar un poco distraído pensando en la caída, la miró de nuevo y ella no hizo nada, trató de alcanzarla de nuevo y ella aprovechó para cogerle el brazo y lo apoyó contra el techo e inmediatamente le pateó en el hombro al mismo tiempo que le soltaba el brazo, el golpe descendente hizo que él cayera al piso. No lastimarse con la caída ya le venía como instinto así que cayó acuclillado, miró hacia arriba y por primera vez pudo ver con toda claridad que ella se estaba divirtiendo con todo eso, le estaba mirando burlonamente y esperando su próximo movimiento. Le sonrió de la misma forma y ella se puso seria, tomó impulso y saltó hacia el techo sin pensar que ella pensaba hacer todo lo contrario. En la mitad del trayecto, ella descendiendo y él ascendiendo, se estrellaron. El impulso y tamaño de él le ganaron y al estrellarse en vez de caer ambos subieron y ella se golpeó contra el techo, duro. Todo sucedió tan rápido que al principio no entendió lo que había sucedido. En cuanto lo supo la miró disculpándose y se agarró más duro del techo sabiendo que ahora no tenía que mantener sólo su peso, la sintió moviéndose contra él y acomodándose mejor, segundos después se alejó un poco de ella, esperando algún golpe o algo pero al ver que ella no se movía el entendió. Se dejó caer y luego se hizo a un lado dándole espacio para que ella no cayera encima de él.

Al ella volver al piso el esperó unos segundos y luego presionó un ataque, inconscientemente de nuevo volvió a su decisión de no utilizar demasiada violencia y lo supo porque ella agarró su puño cuando se lo lanzó, pero esta vez no dejo ir su brazo, esta vez hizo bastante presión y lo lanzó contra una de las paredes. Mientras él estaba caído ella de nuevo puso su pie sobre su hombro pero esta vez el la tomó del pie y la aventó hacia atrás lo que la hizo tropezar, antes de que lo supiera él se levantó y se paró detrás de ella, no se detuvo ni un segundo para aventarla contra la pared, antes de que ella se empezara a deslizar la detuvo y la sostuvo colocando sus manos contra sus hombros y haciendo presión no dejándola caer. Ella trató de zafarse pero sus manos la mantenían horriblemente contra la pared, sí el fuera un lycan y esta una pelea real, ya estaría muerta. Selene rápidamente se las arregló para colocar sus manos sobre los brazos de él y aumentar la presión, pero eso era sólo una distracción. Colocó sus piernas contra la pared así tomando mayor equilibrio y pateó su muslo con fuerza calculada, sabía que el reflejo de golpearlo tan cerca de su entrepierna haría que la soltara y así fue. Ella hizo lo mismo que él hacía y se paró detrás de él alistándose para pegarle en la parte trasera de su rodilla y hacerlo caer. Michael sintiéndola detrás suyo se volteó y empezó a correr hacia ella pero lo que no sabía era cuan cerca en verdad ella había estado. Selene sintió que todo el aire en sus pulmones la dejaba mientras Michael una vez más se estrellaba contra ella, ninguno de los dos al estar preparados para eso cayeron al piso. Él la miró preocupado y ella le devolvió una mirada que si pudiera matar lo habría hecho, eso le hizo saber que estaba más que bien, "Ahora tu eres la que está muerta." El murmuró sonriéndole nerviosamente, sintió que el pulso de ella aumentó lo que le hizo sonreírle otro poco. Ella se movió incomoda al verlo sonreírle, estaba tan cerca que le estaba fastidiando y la sensación en su estomago no la estaba ayudando, le iba a decir algo pero en vez de eso miró hacia arriba para encontrarse a Gabriel y a Brianna mirando hacia abajo, hacia ellos, por la mirada en la cara de Brianna ella quería hacer un comentario pero estaba tratando de no hacerlo. Michael vio que Selene disgustada dejó de mirarlo para mirar a las otras dos personas en el cuarto que estaban parados justo al lado de ellos, hubo un extraño silencio.

Brianna le sonrió a Michael, "Pero tu ya estabas muerto." Decidió hablarle rompiendo el silencio incomodo.

Sintió que Selene se movió sutilmente y la volvió a mirar, "¿No crees que es hora de que nos levantemos?" Ella le preguntó sarcásticamente y levantando su ceja cuando Michael hizo contacto visual, él se ruborizó al escuchar su cáustico tono de voz. Cómo no le habría gustado que eso hubiera pasado mientras hubieran estado solos y así le habría podido decir una que otra cosa, si su pena se lo hubiera permitido, lo cual lo dudaba, pero el punto era que estaban acompañados.

"Sí, te ves demasiado cómodo así." Brianna le dijo burlándose de él. Michael pasó saliva apenado y volvió a mirar a Selene, _la verdad era que lo estaba,_ supo que Selene leyó lo que acababa de pensar porque ella rompió el contacto visual y se movió no tan sutilmente diciéndole que se le quitara de encima. Él se sentó y oyó a Brianna burlándose mientras Selene la miraba ferozmente.

"Esta vez estuvo mejor que la primera." Gabriel le dijo a Michael, "Sé que lo puedes hacer mejor por eso es que de hoy en adelante también entrenarás con Selene y Joseph, aquí." Michael asintió y miró hacia Selene que estaba sentada a su lado, pero no pudo ver nada en su cara sin emociones.

"Considéralo lecciones privadas." Brianna le dijo guiñándole el ojo. Selene ignoró su comentario mientras se levantaba.

"¿Entonces acabamos aquí?" Michael preguntó incrédulo mientras Brianna extendía su mano y lo ayudaba a levantarse.

"Por ahora." Gabriel le dijo dejando la habitación y ellos lo siguieron, "Quiero verte atacando a alguien con todo tu potencial, sé que hiciste _casi_ todo lo que pudiste con Selene," mintió, sabía que Michael no se había esforzado mucho con Selene, pero le tenía que decir algo y eso fue lo que salió, "pero también sé que no pusiste fuerza en algunos de tus golpes."

Michael le iba a responder pero Selene lo interrumpió, "Michael nunca atacaría a alguien si su vida no está en peligro así que no creo que lleguemos muy lejos con lo que quieres, Gabriel." Ella habló como si él no estuviera allí y no pudo evitar pensar que ella podría tratar de convencer a Gabriel para que no la colocara a entrenar con él, pero al mismo tiempo algo en sus palabras lo hizo pensar diferente.

"Escuché que te pateó el trasero." Robert dijo mientras se detenía en frente de Michael.

"Sí, y muy duro." Era mentira, pero lo que le dijo era una alusión a cuando lo dejó sin aire.

"Lo que habría dado por ver eso." Robert le dijo mientras se alejaba.

Después de la pelea todos se habían dispersado para hacer diferentes cosas, ahora mismo él estaba esperando afuera de uno de los cuartos de entrenamiento para hablar con ella. Como de costumbre todos sabían lo que había sucedido, lo de la pelea, y le habían preguntado a él, porque, bueno, porque a Selene muy pocos le preguntarían, talvez Joseph y sus compañeros ex-traficantes. Cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió esperó a que todos salieran y al ella no hacerlo él entró en su búsqueda, "Hey," trató de llamar su atención, Selene volteó a verlo y le levantó una ceja como forma de interrogación, "Quería hablar contigo de lo que pasó temprano."

"No todo necesita ser hablado." Selene le respondió mientras volvía a caminar hacia uno de los campos de tiro.

Eso él lo sabía, pero, "Pero ya que nosotros ni hablamos eso no vale." Esperó un segundo y ella no dijo nada así que continuó, "Quería saber si... Yo... ¿Por qué estás enojada conmigo? Porque tengo tus recuerdos o porque es -"

"No estoy enojada por eso, estoy molesta porque no me dijiste." No esperó y empezó a disparar al blanco en frente de ella.

Michael esperó a que el clip se acabara para hablar, "Y como te lo iba a decir si casi siempre estás ausente y cuando estás aquí estás muy ocupada..." Selene lo miró, "Cuando te lo iba a decir siempre estabas con Gabriel o con alguien más... Y luego no sabía como hacerlo, no sabía como lo ibas a tomar."

"Lo habría tomado...normalmente." Selene le dijo colocando otro clip en su pistola.

"Eso es lo que no sabía, eres muy extraña conmigo, algunas veces eres paciente," como ahora, "y algunas veces apenas si me toleras -" Se detuvo cuando ella empezó a disparar de nuevo.

"Para alguien que dice que me conoce muy bie -"

"¡Lo hago!" Le dijo levantando su voz para hacerla más audible sobre la ráfaga de disparos. Esperó pero ella no dijo nada, suspiró, "Mira, sé que no me quieres cerca y lo acepto, pero tenemos que hacer un esfuerzo mientras estemos en entrenamiento, ya después de eso..."

Selene lo miró pensando en sus palabras, "Lo haré." Y empezó a disparar de nuevo. Cuando lo escuchó suspirando y lo sintió volteando y alejándose dejó su arma sobre la mesa y ella también se volteó, "Soy así con todos, no es sólo contigo..." Era verdad, pero Michael tenía algo que a ella le atraía de sobremanera y por ende no le gustaba y quería mantenerlo a metros. Eso no quería decir que no apreciara la buena persona que él era y su compañía, en pocas ocasiones.

"Lo sé, pero no puedo...yo..." Michael se encontraba sin palabras al escucharla decir eso, la encaró y se aproximó a ella.

Dándose cuenta de que se había abierto un poco con él y al ver su reacción ella cambió de actitud, "Siempre he sido así y si no te gusta pues lo siento, no voy a cambiar." De nuevo le dio la espalda y tomó la pistola en sus manos.

Michael notó el cambió pero lo descartó mientras se paró justo detrás y a un lado de ella, "Pero no quiero que cambies, me gustas de la forma que eres." Selene sintió los ojos de Michael estudiándola mientras decía eso y se puso incomoda así que empezó a dispararle al nuevo blanco. Michael le sonrió tristemente, podía percibir un poco de sus emociones, "Sólo venía a decirte que, y puede que ya te lo haya dicho varias veces y para ahora no signifique nada, pero lo siento." En la mitad de su dialogo Selene se quedó sin balas, y notó la sinceridad en las palabras de él, pero también oyó su triste sonrisa, "Es mi cara la que ves, ¿cierto?" sabía que no le iba a responder nada más y antes de retirarse fue por un par de clips para ella.

"Mentí." Le dijo sin quitarle los ojos al blanco, sabiendo por el silencio que él no le había entendido ella le clarificó no sin antes aclararse la garganta, "Habría hecho lo mismo que tú hiciste, llamar a mi familia, o hasta más."

Michael asintió, "Lo sé." Le dijo pasándole los clips.

Los recibió y luego lo miró dubitativamente, "¿Quieres intentarlo? Sé que esto no te llama la atención pero tendrás que aprender eventualmente."

Michael ni siquiera pensó en eso, pasar tiempo con ella era algo que le agradaba, y teniéndola de buen genio aún más, "Está bien," le sonrió mientras ella se hacía a un lado dándole permiso, "Si voy a aprender mejor que sea con el mejor."

Ella ignoró su comentario y lo que podría significar e insertó otro clip en el arma, "¿Alguna vez has...?" Michael asintió mientras recordaba lo que sucedió en la bodega y tomaba el arma que ella le extendía, "Entonces, dispárale entre los ojos."

Michael esperó un segundo y después apretó el gatillo, la bala apenas si rozó el blanco, él la miró preguntándole si lo intentaba de nuevo y ella asintió, "¿Debería de imaginar que es alguien que no me cae bien?" Le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, sabía, aunque ella no lo había aceptado ni desmentido, que ella hacía algo parecido.

"Si te funciona entonces hazlo..." Le dijo y miró el blanco evadiendo sus ojos.

Michael movió sus hombros y cabeza preparándose para disparar y luego miró intensamente al blanco, estaba tan concentrado que no notó la mirada de sorpresa y un poco de diversión que le dio Selene, disparó varias veces y luego sonrió. Dio en el blanco, "Veo que tu método si funciona." Empezó a buscar el botón para cambiar el blanco por uno nuevo pero no lo encontró.

Viendo que él no lo encontraba ella apretó el botón que se encontraba debajo de la mesa e inmediatamente se escuchó el mecanismo que los cambiaba, luego no manteniendo su curiosidad, "¿Quién te imaginaste que era?"

Michael le sonrió abiertamente y se apoyó sobre la mesa, "Te lo digo si respondes lo mismo."

"Sospecho quien era."

"Sospechas, pero no puedes estar cien por ciento segura." Michael movió su mano y luego recordó la pistola que aún tenía con la mirada que ella le dio.

"Tienes que ser cuidadoso con eso." Le dijo mientras lo vio colocando la pistola sobre la mesa.

"Sí, me distraje por un instante... " al ella no decir nada más él continuó, "Fue Gabriel."

Selene desvió la mirada de sus ojos, "Después de todo si lo sabía." Al sentirlo mirándola intensamente lo volvió a mirar.

"¿Y tu, viste mi cara?"

"Yo -"

"Sí o no."

"Talvez." Selene le dijo con una mirada que decía que sí.

Michael le sonrió e inconscientemente se le acercó un poco. Suponía que ella no podía ser tan seria como dejaba ver pero que tampoco era una persona divertida, y verla actuando así con él lo hacía sentir bien. No podía negar que cuando la veía en entrenamiento con sus compañeros ex-traficantes a veces le daba un poco de fastidio ver la manera descomplicada con la que ellos se trataban, con la que ella los trataba, había confianza, cosa que con él no había, "Acerca de la llamada, ¿Le contaste a Gabriel?"

Ella no se alejó "Ya lo sabía. Tiene micrófonos y cámaras instaladas en toda la casa. Se dio cuenta al mismo tiempo que yo."

"¿Y que dijo? Sé que no le gusto mucho, pero..." La verdad no sabía si eso era verdad, Gabriel a veces era buena gente y otras veces parecía no gustarle, claro, podía otorgarle esto último a los niveles de stress que el debería de manejar, y teniendo a un ser sumamente poderoso y al mismo tiempo con una actitud que los ayudaba muy poco debería de ser un problema mayor. Además, Selene podría estar incluida allí, aunque no sabía como o porqué.

"No te preocupes, hablé con él y entendió." Era lo único que podía hacer, sacar la cara por Michael, había cometido un error pero no el peor que podía cometer, así que porque no ayudarlo, al ver su cara de incredulidad ella agregó, "Mas o menos. Y no es que no le gustes, es solo que es muy reservado y cauteloso con la gente que no conoce."

"¿Son todos los traficantes de muerte así? A excepción de Brianna, por supuesto." Añadió burlándose de esta.

_No todos,_ "La mayoría."

"¿Por qué ustedes dos no se llevan bien?"

"No lo sé, incompatibilidad de caracteres." Selene le contestó mirando a su pistola y no gustándole estar hablando de Brianna.

Michael pareció notar el sutil cambio en ella, "Sabes, tienes una patada que..." dejó el comentario así, quería demostrarle que la admiraba en eso pero más que todo que lo había sorprendido. Al mismo tiempo se sobó el lugar donde le había pegado.

"Sé que fui un poco dura contigo pero ese era el propósito, además, tú no pusiste todas tus fuerzas y habilidades en ese entrenamiento." Le dijo en tono de regaño pero el tono parecía haberse perdido en algún lado porque sólo sonó como un comentario, "Si lo hubieras hecho el resultado hubiera sido muy diferente."

"Pero como dijiste, nunca atacaría a nadie si no fuera una situación de vida o muerte. Mucho menos a ti." Le dijo seriamente, "Además no es como que no lo disfrutaste, estabas enojada así que supongo que te debió de haber dado algo de satisfacción al patearme el trasero, mejor dicho, mis costillas."

Selene al oír la burla en su voz también le hizo una sutil mueca y luego en un tono de regaño, "Tendrás que acostumbrarte si sigues con esa absurda mentalidad de no golpear mujeres." Dudó un segundo, "Además, ya mataste a una, no sé de donde viene esa renuencia tuya."

Se había deleitado con diminuta sonrisa que ella le había dado pero luego eso se esfumó al ser recordado de la lycan que asesinó en esa bodega... "Sé que en algún punto tendré que enfrentarme a una, y no me refiero al entrenamiento, y cuando ese momento llegué haré lo que tenga que hacer." Selene asintió y miró al arma de nuevo, Michael la tomó y ella le enseñó como cambiarle los clips, a ponerle y quitarle el seguro, y luego le dijo que disparara, mientras ella hacía eso él se había asegurado de que sus manos se rozaran de una forma muy clara y lo mejor fue que ella no hizo nada para detenerlo, "¿Cómo lo hice?" le preguntó señalando el blanco él cual tenía un lado totalmente destruido.

Selene levantó una ceja sorprendida, "Eres un buen aprendiz."

"Lo sé." Le dijo bromeando. Selene tomó el arma y mientras le volvía a poner las balas él le dijo, "¿Por qué siempre haces que tu cabello caiga en tu cara?" lo recordaba de las tantas veces que lo había visto, parecía querer esconderse tras este, en su mente estaba esa primera vez que se vieron, ella se ocultó tras un muro y agachó su cabeza, casi completamente desapareciendo e ignorándolo. Él cogió el mechón y rozándole la cara se lo puso tras de la oreja, sintió que ella se puso rígida y luego recibió una mirada con una expresión de molestia. Viendo eso Michael bajó su brazo y volteó hacia el blanco.

Que él _casi_ imperceptiblemente le tocara la mano era una cosa, que le tocara la cara iba mucho más allá, "Veamos si lo puedo hacer mejor." Le dijo aún sintiendo la mano de él en su rostro, apuntó, disparó y lo destruyó casi totalmente, usando sólo la mitad de balas que el utilizó.

"Puedo decir con toda sinceridad que vi venir eso." Michael le dijo mientras la vio colocando la pistola en las pistoleras de sus piernas, "Aunque debo de admitir, y después de mucho tiempo, que cuando estuviste en la estación del metro intercambiando disparos contra Raze y Trix las cosas no se vieron nada bien, a penas si acertaste." Quería ver su reacción al decirle que ella no era tan buena como parecía, al menos no todo el tiempo.

Nada más era darle un poco de confianza para que empezara a burlarse de ella, aún así no le disgustó el comentario, "Tú trata de disparar mientras corres y tus blancos también estén en movimiento."

"Sabes..." Michael esperó a que ella lo volviera a mirar para continuar, "...Esta es una de las primeras charlas civilizadas que hemos tenido desde que llegamos a esta casa." Selene trató de recordar otra charla en la que ellos no se hubieran gritado el uno al otro pero no pudo. "Disfruté de nuestra charla, y, ¿Tú?" se quedó mirándola mientras ella guardaba su otra pistola.

Lo volvió a mirar, "Sí, supongo que lo hice." Lo dijo con sarcasmo pero algo en sus ojos le dejó a Michael saber que había sido sincera, él le sonrió abierta y genuinamente, talvez por vez primera y vio que los ojos de ella centellaron por un instante.

"No te preocupes que no le diré a nadie lo que dijiste." Michael le dijo mientras salían del cuarto de entrenamiento, "Sabes, encontré tu técnica de mitigar la rabia muy útil."

**Final del Flashback. **

·

Aunque tenía algunos de sus recuerdos no conocía para nada su pasado, sólo lo poco que había visto y lo que ella le había contado, la única memoria que en verdad "vio" fue en la que ella encontró a su familia asesinada, lo peor fue la angustia, luego vinieron otras, ella le había dicho que eran la primera vez que asesinó a un lycan y otra de cuando bebió de un humano. También le dijo que ella había aprendido muchas cosas de la "manera difícil."

Michael sospechaba que su deseo por matar lycans se hizo más fuerte a medida que el tiempo pasaba y de esta forma dejó a un lado las emociones y el amor en su vida, excepto por el de Viktor. Es por eso que pensaba que por su naturaleza ella no era capaz de amar, era distante con todos, desconfiada, y pensaba que sólo podía confiar en ella misma. Y aún si pudiera amar no se la imaginaba siendo amorosa y cariñosa porque toda la gente que la llegó a querer desapareció tempranamente, ella probablemente se olvidó de esas emociones.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, _y pensar que iban a conocer al benefactor en un rato y todavía estaba pensando en ella..._

·

Michael estaba enfrente del espejo, al menos la reunión era casual, no se podía imaginar usando un traje en las circunstancias que se encontraba. Esta noche era muy importante para ellos porque al final estaba pasando después de tantos meses, sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien, después de todo uno no sabe lo que el futuro te podría traer. Mientras se colocaba la chaqueta alguien tocó la puerta, se cercioró que todo estuviera listo y después fue hasta esta y la abrió, Brianna estaba parada en frente de él.

Lo miró apreciativamente y le alzó una ceja, "Te ves de maravilla."

"Tu tampoco estás nada mal." Él le sonrió mientras salía de la habitación. Ella estaba usando una falda a la rodilla y una blusa apretada con un cuello bajo.

"Pero si esto no es diferente a lo que suelo usar."

"Pues no creo que te haya visto usando una falda."

"Las uso frecuentemente, bueno...sólo en esta clase de reuniones."

"Nunca pensé que te vería usando una." Viendo la cara que ella hizo el continuó mientras le sonreía, "Lo que quería decir es que eres una traficante y no creo que ese tipo de ropa sea practica en una pelea."

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, "Veo que Selene te ha estado enseñando algunas cosas..." de repente se enserió y lo miró cautelosamente, "pero lo que llama mi atención es que dijiste pelea..." Michael supo por la expresión en su cara que ella iba a hacer alguna clase de broma o comentario chistoso, "¿Has estado conspirando contra nosotros en todo este tiempo, y ahora, en esta reunión, considerarás hacer algo en contra nuestra?" preguntó fingiendo sospecha.

Michael la miró y sacudió la cabeza divertido, "Si, como no, te diría eso... Me refería a...si alguien nos ataca."

"Créeme, puedo pelear usando esto, no sería cómodo pero creo que lo podría hacer, además, si el plan A falla siempre puedo utilizar el B." le dijo juguetonamente.

Esto hizo que su interés aumentara y sabiendo que si no preguntaba ella no respondería, "¿El cual es?"

Ella le guiñó el ojo y posó una mano sobre su hombro, "...Los podría seducir."

Miró alrededor sintiéndose un poco incomodo y vio a varios vampiros que no le quitaban los ojos de encima a ella, "Estoy seguro que podrías." Le dijo viendo aquello y mirándola de pies a cabeza. Al ver que estaban cerca de la puerta de la oficina de Gabriel él disminuyó el paso, "Qué... ¿Es esto...? ¿Está él...?"

"Has estado esperando esto por tres meses, creo que puedes esperar un poco más..." Le dijo en un tono fingido de regaño al ver su inseguridad. Michael asintió sabiendo que ella tenía razón, "Mejor piensa en dar una buena impresión y no mostrar tus inseguridades. Si hay algo que no te gusta dilo respetuosamente." Conocía su impulsividad y sabía que esto no sería apreciado.

"¿Habrá algo que no me gustará?" Michael preguntó sospechosamente.

"Siempre hay algo que no te gustará." Le dijo mientras al mismo tiempo y amistosamente hacia presión con su mano sobre su hombro. Viendo que la conversación se había puesto seria ella trató de animarlo, "Sabes, aunque estoy segura de que te has imaginado como luce la estúpida de Selene tengo que decirte algo..."

Michael la miró incrédulo a como ella cambió de tópico tan rápido y por uno que no le gustaba, "No sé de que hablas." Le dijo frunciendo el ceño. Había pensado sobre eso pero no le gustaba reconocerlo ni siquiera ante Brianna, aunque ella fuera la primera y única persona a la cual le había confesado su atracción para con Selene, lo cual hacía las cosas aún más raras.

·

**Flashback: **

Estaban en el mismo cuarto de entrenamiento en el cual había tenido que pelear contra Selene, en una de esas lecciones privadas, "Pero si es tan obvio." Le dijo burlándose.

"¿Lo es?" Le preguntó incrédulo y dejando su posición defensiva.

"Sí, pero creo que es más que una "simple atracción"" Le dijo golpeándole duro las costillas con un palo, que estuvieran hablando no quería decir que se podía descuidar.

"No, no lo es, créeme." Le dijo mientras simulaban pelear con espadas.

"Ok, veamos..." evitó ser golpeada por él, "Hay gratitud, confianza, esa rara forma de protección...y una muy poderosa atracción."

_Por parte de él,_ pensó, "Esto fue una mala idea." Dijo dando un estoque.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no necesito ser analizado por nadie." Esperó a que ella hiciera un movimiento.

"No te estoy analizando." Lo miró y sonrió mientras lo atacaba de nuevo, "Estoy analizando tus sentimientos por Selene."

El miró alrededor, "No es lo que piensas, créeme." Ella negó con la cabeza y por el gesto de él supo lo que estaba pensando, le sonrió, "¿Por qué no?" le preguntó dando un paso hacia ella y dejando caer su palo.

**Fin del Flashback. **

·

"Uh-huh."

"Oh, ¡Dios!" le dijo cansado se sus bromas y de sus supuestos "sentimientos" por Selene.

"Como decía," ignoró su comentario, "No te decepcionarás cuando la veas." Le sonrió mientras lo miraba de reojo para ver su reacción, "La sorprendida será ella, créeme que se limpiará las babas con su mano cuando te vea. Quiero decir, eres atractivo todo desaliñado pero vestido así te ves mucho mejor..." sacudió la cabeza como quien lo hace para sacarse pensamientos bobos de su cabeza, "Su autómata actitud la dejará aunque sea por un segundo, ¿apostamos?" se rió, "De todas formas, supongo que te gustará, aunque no quiso dañar su imagen de chica dura usando un vestido o una falda como le sugerí, y que de paso me gano una de sus miradas enojadas y un comentario que ni te digo pues estaba de mal humor desde antes que -" Mirándolo vio que había empezado a divagar de nuevo así que volvió al punto, "Pero se ve bien, ¡mierda! Podría colocarse la cosa mas espantosa que seguiría estando buena a tus ojos."

Michael la miró cansadamente, "Hoy amaneciste hablando mucho. Detente, ¿sí? Sino me va a dar dolor de cabeza." Le dijo mientras pararon por un segundo en frente de la puerta y él la abrió.

"Tan caballeroso tu." Se burló, pero tenía que admitir que aunque vivía con hombres que tenían centena de años muy pocos aún realizaban esa clase de cosas.

Michael miró dentro del cuarto y vio a Selene en frente de Gabriel y con su espalda hacia la puerta, "Supongo que está bien." Ella decía. Desde el punto de vista de Michael ella lucía muy bien, estaba usando una chaqueta y pantalones apretados, para su sorpresa unos zapatos con tacones y aunque no fueran muy altos seguía siendo una sorpresa, supo inmediatamente a lo que Brianna se refería con que Selene no había querido cambiar mucho de imagen y él no se quejaba, le gustaba como le quedaba todo en especial la parte trasera del pantalón, sutilmente separó sus ojos de el área nombrada mientras recordaba que ese no era el lugar ni el momento para pensar ese tipo de cosas. Inmediatamente empezó a buscar en la habitación a la persona con la que se encontrarían pero solo Gabriel y Selene estaban en la oficina. Miró confundido a Brianna.

"Ah, sí, olvidé decirte que la reunión no será aquí." Le dijo con una falsa disculpa y el respiró aliviado, ganar tiempo era algo que le apetecía en ese momento.

_¿Olvido decirle? ¡Si fue por eso que la enviaron por él!_ ¿Que era tan importante que la hizo "olvidar" decirle? Selene miró sobre su hombro un poco molesta, "Es tan típico de tí..." Le dijo y lo único que pudo notar fue cuan apuesto se veía y la mano de Brianna sobre el hombro de él, consciente de que no le desagradaba su apariencia y de que le estaba prestando mayor atención de la debida a esto ignoró lo que sucedía y fue hasta el escritorio de Gabriel de donde tomó un fólder con unos papeles y empezó a leerlos mientras se sentaba en una silla.

"Siéntense, que tenemos que esperar por Joseph y Sophie." Gabriel ofreció al ver la sonrisa de Brianna por la reacción de Selene. "El lugar en donde nos encontráremos está a una media hora de aquí." Se acercó y se sentó en frente de ellos.

"¿Por qué no nos reuniremos aquí?" Miró de soslayo a Selene quien no les prestaba atención.

"Fue su petición." Gabriel dijo mirando hacia Selene, evidentemente ella había preguntado lo mismo. "Y no, no está planeando nada." Añadió sabiendo que esa era la respuesta para su próxima pregunta.

"Bien..." Michael dijo sentandose al lado de Brianna.

Después de un par de minutos de silencio Gabriel decidió romperlo, "¿Cómo vas con tu entrenamiento?"

Michael lo miró sorprendido, había estado mirando atentamente el escritorio, "Es...duro, pero me estoy empezando a acostumbrar."

"Si, Mike no es tan malo como parece." Brianna profirió burlándose.

Eso hizo a Gabriel y a Michael sonreír, "Escuché que tuviste problemas con esgrima hace un par de semanas..."

"Sí, pero creo que he mejorado, ¿cierto?" Le preguntó a Brianna quien asintió desalentadoramente. Después de un rato la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Joseph y Sophie entraron.

"¿Están listos?" Gabriel preguntó y todos asintieron, Joseph le entregó un sobre cerrado y él lo puso sobre el escritorio, "Eso puede esperar hasta mañana." Pero no se abstuvo de mirar un par de fotos que también Joseph le pasó.

Sophie levantó una ceja cuando Michael se levantó y la miró de frente, "...Sí, yo también pensé lo mismo..." Brianna dijo y miró hacia Selene que aún estaba leyendo, o mejor, pretendiendo que estaba leyendo.

"Ya basta." Aunque Sophie no había dicho nada el comentario también iba para ella, era raro que se igualara con Brianna pero aún así cosas más extrañas habían pasado. "Doctora, se ve bien." Michael le dijo a Sophie aproximándose, era una broma, algo que le vino de sus días de estudiante de medicina, no supo porque lo hizo y vio que la tomó por sorpresa, talvez por tratarla tan respetuosamente.

Le sonrió, Michael era una buena persona y aún seguía siendo tan humano, "Ya lo sé, pero de todas formas gracias." Le dijo burlándose de ella misma y haciendo un gesto con las manos.

En ese momento Selene se levantó y volteó hacia ellos, Michael clavó su mirada en ella, debajo de la chaqueta usaba una blusa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados, una vez más, como antes, notó que todo su atuendo acentuaba aún más sus curvas era como el traje de traficante pero por alguna razón este llamaba mucho más su atención, talvez porque eran ropas normales. Sólo había intentado darle una mirada rápida y varios segundos después notó que ella se sentía incomoda, o mejor molesta. Viendo las miradas que Michael y Selene intercambiaban Brianna decidió hacer algo, "¿Qué piensas?" le preguntó a Selene quien dejó de mirar a Michael por mirarla a ella con una cara de confusión, "¿Que piensas de Mike?" le explicó.

Selene pasó su mirada de Brianna a Sophie quien le levantó una ceja sorprendida por la hostilidad aún presente entre Brianna y ella, "Tú opinión sería buena, después de todo tiene que estar presentable." Le dijo sabiendo que a Selene podía no gustarle esto, pero era verdad, necesitaban el punto de vista de alguien indiferente para esas cosas.

_Estaba presentable, de acuerdo._ Selene pensó mientras de nuevo volvía su mirada a Michael, no pudo evitar mirarlo de pies a cabeza, usaba un traje oscuro y nada ostentoso, la camisa clara hacían parecer sus ojos aún más claros y su cabello mostraba su desorden normal, volvió a mirar sus labios y de nuevo a sus ojos que a su vez la miraban fijamente, aparentemente estaba nervioso, así como ella lo había estado cuando él hizo lo mismo momentos antes, "Lo he visto peor." Le respondió con desden a Brianna quien le seguía sonriendo con maldad.

"Todo está listo señor." Un vampiro dijo asomándose a la puerta e interrumpiendo a Brianna de decirle algo de mal gusto a Selene. Mientras salían de la oficina volteó a mirar a Michael con una mirada de te lo dije. Él la vio pero decidió ignorarla.

·

Cuando llegaron al lugar todos menos Gabriel no podían creer el lugar en el que se encontraban, en frente de ellos había un edificio de dos pisos con ladrillos rojos, pero la arquitectura no era lo que les llamó la atención, fue la estridente música que sonaba, "¿Un club?" Michael preguntó incrédulo cuando se bajaron del auto.

"Sé que no es el lugar más apropiado pero era lo que él quería." Gabriel les dijo cuando todos se reunieron afuera.

Selene los acababa de alcanzar no gustándole nada eso, "¿Ya está ahí?" preguntó inquieta.

"Sí, entremos." Dijo mientras caminaban hacia una entrada trasera.

Mientras pasaban gente algunos de estos se volteaban a verlos, Michael reconoció que todos eran humanos, y sólo pudo percibir tres diferentes olores que pertenecían a un vampiro y dos lycans. Había estado nervioso por lo que pudiera ocurrir en ese lugar pero ahora lo estaba más viendo toda esa gente inocente alrededor y que para ahora podrían estar en peligro. Respiró profundamente y Selene quien caminaba a su lado lo cuestionó con la mirada, "No esperaba estar así de nervioso...Toda esta gente hace las cosas peores. ¿Por qué aquí? No crees que podría tratar algo y -"

Viendo a un Michael nervioso y susurrante la hizo interrumpirlo, "Estás divagando, cálmate." Fue lo único que le dijo y él asintió pero ella pudo ver en sus ojos que aún estaba preocupado, ella también lo estaba por las mismas razones, después de todo Gabriel era una cosa pero este vampiro o lycan con el que se reunirían era otra.

De repente Gabriel se detuvo y volteó hacia ellos, "Ustedes dos esperen aquí, nosotros iremos al segundo piso y luego los llamaremos." Le dijo mirando a Selene.

Ella dio un paso hacia delante, "No, iremos contigo." Le dijo con actitud y luego sintió que alguien la miraba intensamente así que miro hacia esta persona y detrás de Gabriel vio a un vampiro alto y vestido en un traje negro de marca, tenía los ojos azules eléctricos, cejas gruesas, cabello castaño claro y corto, tenía que admitir que se parecía a tantos de esos vampiros aristócratas que había conocido.

"Claro que lo harán." El extraño le dijo con un tono de voz profundo y dirigiéndole una sonrisa, luego miró un poco hostilmente a Michael pero después de estudiarlo por un par de segundos sus ojos se suavizaron. Gabriel lo iba a presentar pero lo interrumpió, "¿No les has dicho quien soy?" preguntó pretendiendo estar ofendido pero todo el tiempo sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Selene, "Conozco todo sobre ellos y no les has dicho quien soy..." Selene lo miraba, le parecía familiar, sabía que lo había visto antes pero no recordaba de donde o cuando.

A Michael no le gustó la mirada de interés que ellos intercambiaban y sintió celos y aunque sabía que no debía no pudo evitarlo, inconscientemente, o mejor, impulsivamente se le acercó a Selene.

_¿En donde lo había visto?_ Estaba empezando a sentirse frustrada porque no lo podía recordar. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando sintió que Michael se le acercó y puso una mano en su cintura atrayéndola hacia si. _¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?! Ese no era el lugar para sus niñerías,_ pensó mientras lo miraba y en vez de separarse sintió que aumentó su agarre en ella, lo habría empujado si no recordara en frente de quien estaban así que se tuvo que quedar incómodamente en su lugar.

Aunque Michael lo miraba desafiante el benefactor parecía entretenido con eso, levantó una ceja "No sabía de esto." Falsamente regañó a Gabriel por no haberle informado de esa novedad, Gabriel se encogió de hombros, "Por cierto, soy Sebastian." Dijo tomando la mano de Selene y besándola, ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido y alejó su mano, luego extendió su mano a Michael quien la tomó y sacudió pero aún con la misma mirada de pocos amigos.

"Soy Michael y ella es Selene." Sabía que hablando por ella solo podía hacer la situación peor, aun así no le importó.

"Ya lo sabía, y para tu comodidad no voy a tratar nada." Sebastian dijo, "¿Me acompañan?" preguntó y sin esperar respuesta empezó a caminar hacia el segundo piso.

Michael no sabía si se refería a el tratando algo con Selene o lo que ellos habían estado hablando antes de que apareciera. Todos los pasaron mientras seguían a Sebastian pero ellos dos se quedaron allí. Sabiendo que a ella no le había gustado nada la escena de celos que le acababa de hacer la miró pidiendo disculpas pero ella sólo le devolvió su clásica mirada de impaciencia. Selene sacudió la cabeza, no podía enojarse tanto por eso, sabía que era ese lado lycan posesivo lo que le hicieron actuar de la forma que lo hizo, y le tenía que dar merito pues había escuchado que algunas veces se comportaban como verdaderos salvajes en esas ocasiones. Colocó su mano sobre la de él y la notó caliente, como la de ella no era, un segundo después se la estaba quitando de su cintura. Selene no lo volteó a ver mientras se alejaba, dejándolo allí parado solo.

Para cuando los alcanzó ya todos se iban a sentar, "Selene, Michael, estos son mis hombres de confianza, Joshua y Edward." Ellos reconocieron su presencia y se sentaron con Sebastian, Sophie y Gabriel, y en frente de ellos se encontraban Selene, Joseph, Michael y Brianna, respectivamente, todos con copas de sangre mezclada con vino. "Michael, recientemente acepté una investigación que empezabas a hacer con la ayuda de Sophie," Sebastian comenzó seriamente, "Y estoy preocupado por las consecuencias que esto conlleve a nuestras especies, si alguien, uno de nuestros enemigos, escucha de esto y pudieran obtener tu sangre eso sería...por falta de un mejor termino catastrófico. Contigo ahora tenemos una ventaja en esta guerra y no podemos por ningún motivo permitir un ejercito de híbridos, es por eso que -"

Michael estaba confundido, "¿Cancelarás nuestra investigación?" preguntó temperamentalmente. Eso los podría ayudar y ahora por un par de dudas perderán todo lo que habían conseguido, no era justo.

"No, no lo haré. Sólo quería aclararles que tienen que ser cuidadosos...creo que en su afán ahora pueden no estar pensando en las ramificaciones."

"Lo hemos hecho, si alguien lo ha hecho ese soy yo." Dijo altaneramente y furioso, continuó, "¿Crees que estoy a gusto sabiendo que podría perjudicar a humanos, lycans y vampiros solo por tomar una de mis estúpidas decisiones?" De repente sintió la mano de Brianna en su pierna recordándole que tenía que ser confidente pero al mismo tiempo respetuoso, tomó un respiro profundo tratando de calmarse, "Paso casi todo el tiempo pensando en eso y en los problemas que nos podría traer a todos, no fue solo una decisión que tomamos a la carrera."

"Sé que lo haces, pero infiltrar a alguien en un lugar no es tan difícil como parece, y si alguien tomara una muestra del laboratorio..." dejó el comentario colgando y mostrando cuan preocupado estaba.

"En realidad el laboratorio está aislado del resto de la casa y solo cinco de nosotros tenemos el código de acceso a él, Michael, Gabriel, Charles, Robert y yo misma, y estamos usando lo último en tecnología para protegernos." Mientras Sophie hablaba le entregó unos papeles con fotografías a Sebastian. Selene estaba sorprendida al escuchar que Robert tenía el código, no se podía imaginar porqué, sólo era un lycan que hasta donde ella sabía no tenía ningún conocimiento en la biología de ambas razas. "Como verá es casi imposible que alguien entre."

Sebastian se sintió aliviado viendo los papeles, "Esto en verdad me hace sentir cómodo." Luego miró a Michael, "Lo siento si te ofendí."

Michael sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, "Está bien, creo que pude hacer lo mismo contigo..."

"No te preocupes." Miró a todos en la mesa, "Como estamos aquí para conocernos mejor me gustaría hablar con Michael," lo miró, "si esto esta bien contigo por supuesto."

Michael no se sentía cómodo con esto y sintió que Sebastian lo sabía, "Sí, esta bien." Sabía que tenía que aceptar. Cuando todos dejaban la mesa se encontró con los ojos de Brianna que le hicieron recordar su consejo de no perder los cabales, luego miró hacia Selene quien parecía estar mirándolos confundida, porqué en realidad no lo sabía y la verdad el prospecto de saberlo lo intimidaba.

"Michael, estoy feliz de tenerte como aliado aunque mi actitud hace unos minutos no los mostrara." Viéndolo asentir continuó, "Quiero saber como ha sido todo esto para ti, como te has sentido en mi casa..."

Michael esperó un par de segundos, "A decir verdad al principio fue incomodo y no confiaba en nadie después de lo que acababa de suceder, pero después de un par de semanas me encontré confiando en los aquí presentes, eso hizo todo mas fácil, aún lo hace." No sabía que mas decir, se sentía fuera de lugar, al ver que Sebastian esperaba oír mas dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, "Lo que ahora me causa más dificultad es aprender a pelear, al principio no me gustaba pero ahora...aún no me gusta pero ya he aprendido a vivir con esto."

"Eres un buen aprendiz, personalmente he leído todos los informes que hablan de ti y me encuentro impresionado, tu progreso ha sido más que satisfactorio, es por eso que te he puesto a entrenar con Joseph y Selene. Él en tu lado lycan y ella en tu vampirico." Sospechaba cuanto Michael apreciaba a Selene así que añadió, "Ella es ahora una de las vampiros más fuertes en nuestro coven sin mencionar también una extremadamente buena traficante de muerte..."

Michael tomó un sorbo de su trago, "Sí, lo he visto, puede matar todo a su alrededor en un par de segundos."

"Intimidante y miedoso, ¿no?" Le preguntó bromeando.

"Para alguien que no está familiarizado sí lo es."

La mueca de Sebastian se agrandó, "...Y para su victima." Luego se enserió de nuevo, pero trató de que el ambiente no se colocara pesado, "Y te ha enseñado todo lo que sabe, estoy contento de que hayas aprendido de ella, es por eso que te propondré algo," La dirección que esta conversación acababa de tomar no le gustó a Michael y aunque Sebastian sabía la respuesta a su pregunta aún así la hizo, "Vivo con los seres mas prominentes de nuestro mundo y tú aún tienes tanto que aprender es por eso que quiero que vengas conmigo, esta noche."

Michael levantó las cejas sorprendido, se esperaba cualquier cosa excepto esto, "¿Qué pasa si digo que no?" Preguntó preocupado, miró hacia el primer piso y vio a Gabriel y Brianna discutiendo por algo, Selene a su lado, mirando hacia Sebastian sin siguiera notarlo a él.

Sebastian exhaló, "No sucede nada, seguirás viviendo con Gabriel en las mismas condiciones que lo vienes haciendo." Dijo notando que Michael se tensaba, "¿Puedo preguntarte porque no aceptas mi propuesta?" Aunque sospechaba la respuesta quería oírla de Michael.

Tomó otro sorbo de su copa, "Es porque finalmente acepté mi cambio y en parte le debo esto a la gente con la que vivo, ahora me he adaptado y siento cómodo con la gente del coven, no creo que me guste volver a empezar todo esto de nuevo...no tan pronto." Michael vio a Sebastian sacudiendo su cabeza decepcionado, "Talvez en un futuro pero ahora tengo que reclinar."

"Entiendo tus rezones pero creo que hay algo más que no quieres decir."

"¿Y que sería eso?" Preguntó defensivamente.

"Selene." Sebastian respondió llanamente.

Eso era personal y algo que a él no le debería importar y estarle preguntando, "No voy a discu -"

"Sinceramente no me importa, no te estoy pidiendo que hables de eso. Lo que me importa es tu bienestar, estabilidad mental y concentración, por eso te daré un consejo." Al ver que Michael no le respondía añadió, "¿Quieres escucharlo?"

Michael le levantó una ceja aún más sorprendido, "¿Tengo otra alternativa?" le preguntó sarcásticamente, la verdad no le importaba nada de lo que nadie le pudiera decir sobre Selene, él ya tenía una opinión sobre ella, talvez no fuera la mejor pero no la iba a cambiar solo porque alguien que se creía mejor que ellos le dijera algo.

Sebastian estaba sorprendido por la actitud de Michael, por algunos reportes que le habían dado había creído que no iba a tener nada de actitud pero vio que se había equivocado, "Entiendo que te encuentras atraído por Selene, ella te salvó, tiene personalidad, es hermosa, ha estado a tu lado a través de todo esto, y seguramente han pasado cosas de la que no estoy enterado, pero ella tiene el orgullo de una guerrera lo que en mi opinión le impide actuar en la atracción que pueda tener por ti, ella no se levantará un día para aceptar los sentimientos que tu te niegas a aceptar." A eso Michael levantó su mirada de la mesa, _¿Cómo podía saber todo eso?_ Estaba seguro que Brianna nunca le había hablado a Sebastian de lo que él le había confiado, pero también parecía que estaba hablando sin ver la imagen completa, Selene no actuaba en su atracción no por su orgullo de guerrera sino por otra cosa. Estaba hablando sin siquiera conocerla, la estaba clasificando en la lista de la mayoría de los traficantes y ella no era solo eso. "Y haz visto como son las relaciones en nuestras condiciones, gente como nosotros, soldados y traficantes, todos actuamos así porque sabemos que moriremos en batalla. El amor es un sentimiento que no existe, solo es la idealización de algo. Nuestras vidas son difíciles y lo más cercano que podemos sentir a amar es posesión, atracción y necesidad. Verás como el tiempo cambia todo, hasta los sentimientos. Sabemos que vamos a morir pero no sabemos cuando, vivimos presionados y buscamos una salida a esto, por eso para nosotros es normal lo que para otros no lo es, como el tener múltiples parejas."

Estaba hablando pura mierda, Michael lo sabía pues nada de eso tenía sentido. ¿Podían odiar con todo su ser pero no podían amar? ¿Y en donde quedaba el amor familiar? Aún así empezó a dudar un poco, tenía que aceptar que las relaciones en los covens eran singulares, por decir algo, pero debían de sentir algo como amor, ¿no? "No veo para donde vas con todo esto."

"Eventualmente perderás la capacidad de amar como lo hiciste hasta hace poco cuando eras humano, ella es el mejor ejemplo que te puedo dar, un cambio como los tantos que ha habido, o dime, ¿Te la imaginas así de fría cuando humana? Es por eso que no creo que quedarte en la casa de Gabriel esperando ser notado por ella es lo que debes hacer. Deberías pensar en las cosas que te servirán en un futuro, una mujer no es una de ellas, mejorar tus capacidades lo es."

Michael no sabía en donde estaba parado, a este tipo en verdad lo había cambiado la inmortalidad o era alguna clase de machista aristócrata de los que Selene le había hablado y a los cuales no les importaba decir las bobadas que pensaban. Podía ser un buen líder, pero su calidad como persona la veía en juego. "No me quedo solo por Selene, lo que te dije antes era verdad, no me siento listo para dejar el coven." Le dijo desinteresadamente, esperar a que Selene lo notara había dejado de estar en su mente un par de semanas después que la conoció, sí, pensaba en ella constantemente pero eso era otra cosa a él estar esperando por ella una eternidad, lo que sonaba ridículo.

Sebastián estuvo callado por un tiempo, "Lo acepto. Pero cuando estés listo, y lo estarás, sólo dile a Gabriel." Le dijo cordialmente y extendiendo su mano.

"Lo haré." Tomó su mano y luego Sebastian llamó a Edward, le dijo algo al oído y este asintió y los volvió a dejar solos.

"Fue interesante conocerte, Michael. Espero que esta no sea la última vez que acompañes a Gabriel, espero que estés presente en todas nuestras próximas reuniones."

Michael se sorprendió, parecía que lo habían promovido de aprendiz a algo mucho más importante, ahora si era real, "Lo haré." dijo levantándose pero no le dijo que le agradaba conocerlo pues no sería verdad, pero tampoco era que le desagradara mucho.

"Bien, entonces le notificaré a Gabriel que te informe de todo, que confíe en ti como yo lo hago." Sebastian también se levantó y lo acompañó hasta las escaleras dándole una palmada en la espalda. Mientras Michael descendía vio que Edward se aproximaba con Selene tras de él. Notó la curiosidad de ella por lo que habló con Sebastian y él asintió dejándole saber que las cosas habían salido bien. Caminó hasta donde estaban Sophie y Joseph.

Selene siguió a Sebastian hasta la mesa aún no pudiendo recordar donde lo había visto, "¿Te parezco familiar?" le preguntó sentándose.

"Sí lo eres, pero no puedo recordar de donde."

"De Ordoghaz, estuve allí una vez y te vi en la cima de las escaleras, creo que tu también me viste."

Selene no estaba convencida pero le dio el beneficio de la duda, "No recuerdo haberte visto. A decir verdad nunca le presté atención a aquellos que se presentaban allí." Dijo incómodamente pues la miraba como si supiera algo que ella no.

"Nunca hablamos pero sentí algo cuando te vi." Dijo después de tomar un sorbo de su nuevamente copa llena.

Selene al escuchar eso levantó una ceja, decidió hacer lo que siempre hacía cuando oía algo así, lo ignoró, "¿Cuándo estuviste allí? Talvez si me dieras una fecha lo podría recordar."

Le sonrió encantadoramente, "Dudo que lo puedas recordar, fue casi hace doscientos años."

Hacía doscientos años Viktor la había convertido, lo que quería decir que Viktor lo conoció por que nadie que no perteneciera al coven podía entrar sin el consentimiento del regente actual. "Hablaste con Viktor...ese día." _¿Pero como podría esto suceder?_ ¿Fue Viktor tan ciego que dejó a uno de sus enemigos entrar en su coven? Aparte de Kraven, por supuesto. ¿Qué tan lejos llegaron ellos en todos esos siglos? ¿Como estuvieron debajo de sus narices y de los traficantes y nadie los notó? ¡¿Cómo mierda fue posible?!

"Sí. Y sé lo que piensas y digamos que Viktor confiaba en mí." El odio era evidente en su voz, "No imaginó que lo estaba usando como él lo hacía con todo el mundo." Dijo riéndose amargamente.

Selene solía pensar que los Elders no tenían enemigos excepto por los lycans, pero ahora estaba empezando a ver cuan equivocada había estado, en todo, "¿Qué hiciste para ganar su confianza?" preguntó sospechosamente sabiendo cuan difícil era hacerlo con un Elder.

"Digamos que tuvimos una historia juntos." Le respondió severamente.

_¿Digamos?_ Había esperado meses para reunirse con esta persona y que le contaran la verdad, esa respuesta no la iba a aceptar. "No, quiero saber todo." Le dijo con un tono estricto y mirándolo intensamente.

Después de unos segundos de él devolverle la mirada tomó otro sorbo de su sangre, "Eres como él, ciertamente te enseñó bien." Se sintió incomoda bajo su escrutinio pero sabía que esta charla la llevaba a algún lado, "Lo percibí hace siglos, algo en su mirada me dijo lo que planeaba para ti. Y aunque no me quiso decir lo que haría contigo lo supe, te iba a llenar con promesas vacías y un montón de mentiras, destruyó tu vida como humana y te dejó sin esperanzas y con dolor esa noche, además -"

"Soy consciente de todas las cosas que hizo conmigo." Selene le dijo ardientemente por haberle recordado su ingenuidad.

Se asombró por su reacción, "Orgullo es una de tus debilidades, él día que lo pongas a un lado serás-"

Siempre había considerado que su orgullo era una de sus fuerzas y sabía que nunca lo iba a dejar, "Suficiente conmigo." Lo interrumpió desafiantemente y mirándolo a los ojos. _Ahora la venganza no era lo que la motivaba,_ pensó al ver sus ojos brillando, tenía la misma mirada que Viktor le daba y que la hacía agachar su cabeza y disculparse, pero no lo iba a hacer, aunque mereciera su respeto.

Después de unos segundos su semblante se suavizó, "Si te ofendí créeme que esa no fue la intención."

La tensión era palpable después de un rato de silencio. Selene respiró y preguntó a secas lo que quería saber, "¿Qué clase de relación tuviste con Viktor? Hablas de él como si lo conocieras demasiado."

Miró la mesa sintiendo que a ella no le iba a gustar, "Antes de decírtelo quiero que sepas que me agradó escuchar lo que le hiciste a ese engañoso y deshonesto hijueputa. Si hubiera podido lo hubiera hecho con mis propias manos." Ella no hizo nada, ni siquiera asentir así que continuó, "Soy su hijo."

Selene sintió como si Viktor la hubiera golpeado de nuevo. _No era verdad, no podía ser verdad. _Viktor nunca le contó que tuviera un hijo. Ni siquiera lo llegó a escuchar de Kahn, Brianna, Kraven ni Gabriel. Instintivamente se trató de levantar pero él la detuvo colocando su mano sobre la de ella. No podía permitir tener en su contra a Selene, así fuera por un detalle menor como ese, probablemente y sin que ella le dijera nada esto también pondría a Michael en su contra y eso era algo que no podía permitirse, necesitaban a Michael. "Quisiera explicarme, si me dejas." Le dijo mirándola y soltándole la mano al ver que a ella no le gustó.

Dudó por un segundo y luego asintió, "Quiero la verdad." El enojo y confusión estaban presentes en su voz.

"Después de que asesinó a Sonja me fue difícil lidiar con él. No estaba de acuerdo con lo que Sonja hizo pero no merecía que la mataran por eso. La habría protegido si hubiera estado cerca pero fui notificado por una nota del Concilio donde además se me decía que Viktor quería verme. No pude creer que ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de escribirlo él mismo, desde ese momento empecé a odiarlo y a sentir rencor, y se lo llegué a decir pero no me hizo caso. Varios siglos después escuché que existía un grupo de vampiros que querían tomar el poder al unirse con lycans, mi odio por Viktor no había mermado así que hice todo lo posible para ponerme en contacto con ellos y me convertí en uno de sus integrantes. A pasar el tiempo los líderes fueron asesinados y me propusieron como nuevo líder, no hay necesidad de decir que inmediatamente acepté y hasta el momento seguimos al pie de la línea con el plan original. Me molestó cuando escuché que había llevado a una niña a Ordoghaz y que él mismo la había convertido, le había quitado la vida a mi hermana y ahora ayudaba a vivir a una desconocida. Cada vez que lo despertaban demandaba mi presencia y esa vez fui. No había hablado con él desde que asesinó a Sonja. Se sorprendió cuando me vio llegar pero yo fríamente, como él mismo me enseñó, le dije que no lo quería volver a ver, que dejara de contactarme pues ya no lo consideraba nada mío. Viktor podía ser un señor rudo pero muy en el fondo tenía sentimientos y me encantó ver la cara que puso cuando herí los suyos. Inmediatamente dejé la cripta y ya una vez en el salón te vi, no sé porque pero sospeché que eras a la que había convertido. Un par de meses después te vi con él y todas mis dudas se desvanecieron." Terminó diciendo, Selene en todo ese rato no había hecho ningún gesto que le dejaran saber que estaba consternada por lo que acababa de escuchar. Dudó en si continuar con la siguiente parte de su historia.

Pasó saliva difícilmente, estaba conmocionada de oír todo eso, se llevó la copa de sangre a la boca y bebió un poco, "¿Y luego?"

"Hice un plan, quería verlo sufrir, así que décadas después cuando te permitieron salir con los traficantes de muerte envié un grupo de lycans a matarte, pero nunca pensé sobre tus motivaciones para matar lycans así que creía que serías una ineficiente novata. Pero cuando te vi peleando por tu vida supe que él mismo te había entrenado. Notando el retraso de los traficantes Viktor salió a búscalos porque sabía lo que eso significaba. Llegó justo a tiempo para defender unos traficantes y verte matando un lycan, para ese momento estabas gravemente herida, él se deshizo de uno de los lycans y te dio el otro para que lo terminaras. En su cara vi el deleite que sintió, estaba orgulloso de lo que había logrado contigo y me dio lastima porque pude ver que aún no te habías perdido completamente en sus redes..." Selene recordaba ese día como si hubiera sido ayer, no porque fuera la primera vez que asesinaba sino porque fue la primera vez que estuvo al borde de la muerte. "No traté nada más en varios meses y cuando estuve dispuesto a hacerlo de nuevo empecé a escuchar cuan buena guerrera eras así que no traté de poner a mis hombres en peligro sólo para asesinarte. Pero cada vez que oía que había una masacre deseaba que tu estuvieras entre los muertos, le habría dolido tanto a Viktor ver que no llenabas sus expectativas. Luego Viktor volvió a dormir y me resigné a esperar por otros dos siglos para obtener mi venganza, pero tú lo despertaste y algo te llevó a matarlo. Aunque me hubiera gustado hacerlo con mis propias manos tengo que admitir que no lo podría haber hecho mejor, hasta creyó que recurrías en el error de Sonja, me imagino la decepción y el odio." Le dijo burlándose, "Y ese fue el punto final de toda esta historia para mí."

Hubo silencio, al menos entre ellos pues la música seguía sonando, por varios minutos mientras Selene trataba de asimilar lo que le acababa de decir, "¿Aún me quieres asesinar?" le preguntó sabiendo que si lo quisiera ya lo habría intentado, y sabía que no importaba la respuesta ahora siempre iba a estar cuidándose las espaldas de él también.

"Quiero que sepas que ya no guardo resentimientos contra tí." Dijo sinceramente pero pudo ver sus reservas, "Mientras Viktor descansaba me di cuenta de que no era tu culpa, eras tan sólo una más de sus victimas, pero ya no tan inocente, en su juego."

Después de otro largo momento de silencio Sebastian iba a dar terminada su reunión pero Selene lo detuvo, "¿Qué sucederá si ganamos esta guerra?"

"CUANDO ganemos la guerra, " la corrigió, "Exterminaremos todos los lycans y vampiros que estén contra nosotros, algunas reglas dejarán de existir y sólo los vampiros y lycans más sobresalientes estarán a cargo, se formará una especie de Concilio, tengo que admitir que esa fue una buena idea de Viktor, y desde allí se manejará todo. Michael desde ya tiene un puesto asegurado, solo le faltaría aceptar cuando llegue el momento." Le dijo y esperó por una reacción pero vio que eso último a ella no le llamó la atención y supo certeramente que a Selene no le interesaba Michael de la misma forma que a él le interesaba ella, "Sé que de aquí en delante surgirán problemas en nuestro camino pero tendremos que tomar todo paso a paso." Vio que ella aún tenía dudas cosa que lo molestó un poco, ¿Por que dudaba después de todo lo que habían hecho por ella y Michael? Sí, era verdad que ella no era indispensable como Michael pero le habían tendido la mano cuando más lo había necesitado sin ninguna otra razón de por medio. "¿Hay algo más que necesites saber?"

Notó el tono irritado y lo ignoró, "¿De donde obtienes el dinero?"

No fue una sorpresa escucharle preguntar eso, todos lo hacían y ella ya sabía la respuesta pues en una misión un vampiro la vio buscando información y se lo contó a Gabriel. "Tenemos grandes compañías en todo el mundo, y aunque estas tienen buenas ganancias somos muchos y el dinero apenas si alcanza...todo legal." Añadió al ver su cara.

Selene asintió no sabiendo que más preguntar, a decir verdad en lo único que pensaba era en que él era el hijo de Viktor. De repente sintió la presencia de alguien y miró a Edward que se encontraba a su lado, sabiendo lo que esto significaba se despidió y se dirigió con él hasta la mesa.

Cuando llegó a la mesa miró hacia Brianna y Gabriel, al menos él le debió de haber dicho la sorpresita con la que se encontraría. Gabriel le asintió a Edward y luego la miró sintiéndose culpable. Edward los dejó solos y Gabriel se levantó, "Siento no habértelo contado pero no podía." Le dijo y Selene lo evitó, evidentemente no le había gustado que le ocultara esa información. "¿Por qué no hablamos de esto mas tarde o mañana?" Inquietamente miró hacia Sebastian quien los estaba esperando y observando. Ella aceptó con un "bien" y lo sorprendió, se notaba que aún estaba con un poco de shock.

Sabiendo que si ellos hablaban de algo importante acerca de las batallas o misiones sería notificada por Brianna tomó una decisión, "Me iré, no veo el punto en quedarme aquí." Le informó a Gabriel quien asintió compresivamente. Mientras Selene avanzaba por entre la multitud sintió a Michael siguiéndola pero no se detuvo a ver que necesitaba, cuando salió esperó un par de segundos, "¿Que quieres?" le preguntó en cuanto él salió.

"¿Te vas?" le preguntó ignorando su mal genio.

"Sí." Fue lo único que le dijo caminando hacia su carro. Sintiendo que no la dejó sola y que la seguía lo volteó a ver, "Deberías de regresar."

Michael sacudió su cabeza obstinadamente, "¿Que sucedió allá?"

"Nada." Lo miró por un instante y luego abrió la puerta del carro y entró. Mientras lo encendió vio que Michael también entró, "¿Qué haces?"

Sabiendo que estaba sorprendida por sus acciones le respondió rápidamente antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, "Sé que algo te molesta y no te dejaré ir sola así." Le temía a la forma que ella conducía e imaginársela haciéndolo mientras estaba enojada le hizo recordar la vez que terminaron bajo el Danubio, claro ella había estado herida en el momento pero...

Selene lo observó por un rato largo, "Deberías volver."

"Me voy contigo." Le dijo colocándose el cinturón de seguridad. Lo miró confundida y después asintió para su sorpresa. Después de un rato de silencio Michael se decidió a romperlo, "¿Qué sucedió?"

Selene no le respondió inmediatamente porque aún tenía problemas para aceptarlo, "Es hijo de Viktor." Le dejó saber después de varios minutos.

"El hijo de Viktor." Murmuró por lo bajo imaginando todas las emociones que podría estar sintiendo y no sabiendo que mas decir, "¿Estás bien?" fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

"Asombrada..." Le dijo sin quitar los ojos del camino.

A Michael se le ocurrieron varias preguntas que hacerle pero no quería presionarla así que esperó un par de minutos para continuar, "¿Sabías que tenía un hijo?"

"...No."

"¿Y que piensa de lo que le hiciste a Viktor?" No sabía como hacer la pregunta pues sabía que ella aún se sentía afectada por esto.

Paró en frente de un semáforo y frunció el ceño aun mas, "Estaba bien con eso, o al menos eso fue lo que dijo." No estando cómoda suspiró audiblemente y cambió el tópico hacia él, "¿Que te dijo a tí?"

Supo qu esa era una maniobra para no pensar en lo que sentía en el momento, "Habló de la investigación, el progreso manejando mis habilidades," miró fuera de la ventanilla, "me dijo que me quería en las reuniones." Cayó en cuenta que sólo ahora recordaba eso, por todas las de la ley no debió de haber dejado ese club. Actuó y luego pensó.

Eso le llamó la atención, "Y aquí estás." Sabía que eso le debería de molestar pero no lo hizo, en el momento haberlo dejado venir con ella y que no hubiera hecho lo que Sebastian quería de él no representaba ningún problema. _Mañana talvez hablarían de eso._

"Pues sí, te prefiero a ti que a él." Le dijo y la volteó a mirar, ella lo había estado mirando y después de un par de segundos apartó la mirada, sabía que no debía en ese momento por el estado en que ella estaba, "Y no te lo dije antes pero hoy te ves muy bien."

Ella levantó una ceja, no había esperado eso de él, aún así no era nada importante, era educado decir algo así, recordaba que se lo había dicho a Sophie y probablemente también a Brianna, sacudió la cabeza dejando de pensar en bobadas y arrancó el carro apenas la luz pasó a verde. "¿Que mas te dijo?"

Michael no pudo evitar sonreír, siempre que le decía cosas así o le daba a entender que a él le gustaba ella siempre cambiaba el tema. Además, no podía ser tan ciega como para no saber que tan bella era. No se había imaginado que le iba a responder que sabía que se veía bien como Brianna y Sophie, pero con un gracias le hubiera bastado. "Me pidió que lo acompañara a su casa que allí podría aprender más."

Ella lo volteó a mirar y el miró en frente nerviosamente temiéndole a un accidente. No le gustó lo que sintió cuando lo oyó decir aquello así que trató de no pensar en eso pero no pudo, "¿Y que le dijiste?" preguntó fingiendo desinterés y volviendo a mirar al camino.

_Pues eso era obvio,_ pensó dejando de mirar el camino y mirándola a ella, "Que no estoy listo." La vio asentir ausentemente y no supo si ella estaba tratando de esconder su preocupación o si en verdad no le habría importado que él se fuera ido. Lo que no sabía era que ella se sentía aliviada de escuchar su respuesta.

El resto del camino lo pasaron en silencio. Mientras entraban en la casa Selene lo notó constantemente mirándola obviamente dudando si preguntarle algo, "¿Que?" le preguntó cuando ya no lo pudo aguantar más.

Sacudió la cabeza aún mirándola, sabía que era una idiotez preguntárselo y que ella talvez no le respondería, cuando vio que empezó a decir algo la interrumpió, "¿Es cierto que los inmortales no aman?" le preguntó rápidamente, tenía que decir que hablar de eso con ella no le gustaba, pero compartir un momento más con Selene y salir de su duda fue lo que le hicieron preguntar. Esperaba una respuesta pero no hubo nada, ni siquiera una mirada en su dirección, "¿Lo hacen?" decidió preguntar de nuevo.

_¿De donde vino esto?_ Selene pensó, tenía que admitir que no sabía la respuesta, hacía tanto que ya no pensaba en eso, "Creo que no soy la persona apropiada para responderte."

Michael mermó un poco el paso con el que ellos caminaban, "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

Saludó a un extraficante que pasó a su lado, "Que probablemente no te daré la repuesta que quieres escuchar." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Sabía que se estaba metiendo en la vida personal de ella, y que no lo hubiera hecho callar desde el principio era un buen indicio, "¿Acaso no has amado a alguien?" le preguntó con incredulidad. Sabía que a su familia sí y cuando era humana, y a Viktor después, pero además de eso no sabía nada.

"No." Dijo sin lugar a dudas. Viktor había sido lo único que ella había querido desde humana.

"Pero debes de sentir algo más además de rabia y esa clase de cosas..." Dijo perdiendo un poco del aplomo que había tenido, si ese no fuera el caso entonces sería un poco triste. No es que el fuera la persona mas amorosa del mundo ni nada por el estilo, pero vivir apenas sin tener sentimientos no le llamaba la atención en especial porque él lo había estado haciendo desde que Samantha murió.

"Claro, pero supongo que no la misma clase de closas que se sentía cuando humanos." No sabía porque pero esa conversación la estaba afectando y por ende empezando a jugar con su paciencia, "Los sentimientos no son tan...intensos." Esperó unos segundos y se corrigió, "La verdad no sé de que hablo, solo ignora lo que dije y pregúntale a alguien más."

Michael ignoró su comentario con un gesto, "No creo eso." Le dijo refiriéndose a que los sentimientos no eran iguales.

"Puedes creer lo que quieras." Le dijo sin interés y no sabiendo porque le había seguido la corriente, entró en su habitación y dejó la puerta abierta, lo que Sebastian le dijo obviamente había hecho un numerito de ella.

Dudando entró en la habitación, si no le había cerrado la puerta en la cara era por algo, no es que fuera la primera vez que se lo permitía pero era una de las pocas ocasiones que lo había hecho y a diferencia de las otras veces no era para regañarlo o para darle un concejo acerca de su actitud en el campo de pelea, "Y lo hago. Creo que uno no pierde su "humanidad"" no sabía como decirlo y utilizó palabras que había visto en películas de vampiros, continuó notando que ella no lo corregía, "si uno no quiere. Y si no lo haces entonces puedes amar de la misma forma que lo hacen los humanos." No importaba cuantas cosas horribles se hubieran hecho o visto.

"Dime eso en diez años." Le dijo sarcásticamente sentándose en la cama e inmediatamente empezando a quitarse los zapatos incómodos de tacón. Cuando no dijo nada lo volteó a mirar, él parecía divertido, ella giró sus ojos podía ser tan niño a veces, "No estoy acostumbrada a esta clase de zapatos." Oyó que su tono era un poco duro y defensivo.

La media sonrisa de Michael se borró de su cara, "¿Me estás dando a entender que perderé mi humanidad en diez años?" De ninguna manera.

Ella se quedó callada por un rato, "No realmente, para cada uno es distinto..." se levantó de la cama y lo miró frunciendo el ceño, "Puede que todo depende de la forma en que te entregues a lo que hagas, hay inmortales aquí que siguen actuando tan normalmente como un humano, sin preocuparse, o fingiendo no preocuparse, por lo que pasa afuera de esta casa. Seguridad lleva a confianza y la confianza..." ella sabía a que llevaba la confianza pero no quería decirlo porque confianza era una de las cosas que sentía por él y tan solo pensar que esa confianza se podía transformar la molestaba en demasía, tanto que volvió a poner esa barrera entre ellos, "La confianza te lleva a algún tipo de ilusión que probablemente no te dejará ver la imagen completa en el momento necesario." Vio que él se sorprendió en el cambio de su voz y actitud, lo miró de pies a cabeza, "¿Por que estás preguntando todo eso?"

Se puso frío con la mirada que le acababa de dar. Obviamente él no le iba a decir que Sebastian le había hablado de eso colocándola a ella como ejemplo mayor, "No quiero perder mi humanidad..." Vio que la dejó sin palabras pues dejó de mirarlo y miró al piso pensativamente. Michael decidió cambiar la conversación tan solo un poco, "Y no creo que tu suposición acerca de cuando la perderé sea acertada. Después de todo si alguien como tu no ha perdido la suya entonces hay fe para mí." _Alguien como ella,_ pensó Selene. Sabía a que se refería y se sorprendió un poco, pensó que talvez él tenía una mejor imagen de ella. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, "No me mires de esa forma." Michael le dijo viendo la cara de incredulidad que ella puso ante su comentario, se aproximó, "Eres más humana que algunos vampiros y lycans que viven aquí."

Selene sacudió la cabeza, cada vez la confundía más pero no tanto como para admitir que lo que él acababa de decir era verdad cuando no lo era, "Perdí mi humanidad la noche que mi familia fue asesinada..." dijo y miró nuevamente al piso, hablar de su familia era una cosa que raramente hacía, no lo había hecho en décadas y en tan solo un par de meses ya había hablado de ellos con Michael dos veces.

_¿Por qué ella no lo podía ver como él lo hacía?_ "No, porque si lo hubieras hecho no los amarías todavía." Dijo deteniéndose en frente de ella, sabía que Viktor la había echado a perder pero solo hasta ahora veía que tanto. Talvez porque ella no lo alejó lo tomó con un asentimiento y colocó su mano sobre su cara que tenía una expresión de asombro mezclado con algo más pero no sabía qué, "No habrías pasado toda tu vida como inmortal con una determinación de venganza." No lo había pensado de esa forma, o al menos no recordaba haberlo hecho, pero aún así no quería decir que ella se había abierto después de la muerte de su familia, al contrario, se encerró en sí y sacó a todos de su vida. Michael levantó la cabeza de ella al ver que ella no lo hacía, notó cuan suave, delicada y fría era su piel. "Los habrías olvidado." Le dijo en tono bajo pero aún sonaba que lo creía, y lo hacía.

"Yo..." Lo miró a los ojos y de nuevo sintió atracción por él, talvez por eso se detuvo, no había notado hasta el momento que él se le había acercado, y eso que ella era una traficante, su corazón se aceleró cuando sintió los brazos de él en su cintura y que su frente tocaba la suya, la miraba intensamente, quería apartarse o decirle algo pero parecía que en verdad no lo quería porque algo se lo impedía, en vez de eso le siguió mirando a los ojos verdes.

Michael no había planeado que las cosas salieran de esa forma, no se lo había esperado después de tantos meses de ella mantener su distancia. "No trates de negarlo porque lo eres." Se necesitaba a una persona como ella para conocer a otra y él lo hacía. Continuó cuando ella no trató de negarlo, "Lo mostraste cuando me ayudaste, cuando no quisiste pelear contra Fiona, cuando estuviste en esa misión con Sophie..." Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente cuando ella dejó de mirarlo a los ojos y miró sus labios, recordó el único beso que habían compartido, la expresión en su cara después de que se había separado de él, se moría por besarla de nuevo. "Sé que le temes a que te traicionen y lastimen de nuevo y por eso evitas y mantienes una distancia con todos, pero talvez si te dieras la oportunidad verías que las cosas no son tan malas." Se sentía ridículo en decir algo así, parecía como si lo hubiera sacado de un libro de romance o algo, pero era la verdad, él lo había estado viviendo en carne propia. Ella sería tan distinta si no se hubiera cerrado, y herméticamente cabía decir, en esos siglos.

Al oírlo decir lo último dejó de mirarle la boca y volvió a mirar sus ojos, más rápido de lo que le gustó todo lo que él había dicho la golpeó, y para ser verdad lo agradeció pues le dio lo que necesitaba para entrar en razón nuevamente, "Cuando necesite un consejo te lo dejaré saber." Le dijo fríamente, como en verdad era ella. El abrazo de Michael no era fuerte, para nada, y ella dio un paso hacia atrás soltándose. Aún así no dejo de mirarle a los ojos y lo vio respirar fuertemente. _Esa era su forma de ser y ella estaba cómoda siendo así. ¿Quien se creía él que era?_ "Michael, vete." Le dijo, y esta vez no sonó tan fría.

No podía creer que había estado tan cerca y ahora estaba tan lejos, ¡era desesperante! Si se hubiera callado talvez ella no lo habría hecho alejar...y aunque una parte de sí le dijera que el y su bocota lo habían arruinado todo tenía que admitir que se sintió bien dejándole saber como la percibía y que él hubiera tenido las riendas la conversación en vez de ella, como _siempre_ había sucedido. Aún así, besarla habría sido mucho mejor. Sabiendo que todo lo que dijera ella lo podría usar en su contra salió de su cuarto. _¿Por qué siempre Selene era así? Pensó mientras caminaba hasta su habitación._

·

·


	8. Incertidumbre y Crueldad

**Empecé a escribir esta historia antes de que Evolution saliera, así que alguna inconsistencia con la película deberá ser pasada por alto.**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene lenguaje fuerte y situaciones sexuales.**

**·**

**INCERTIDUMBRE Y CRUELDAD.**

·

El peso de él presionaba su cuerpo desnudo contra la cama, no podía dejar de temblar y erizarse a cada movimiento que él hacía, un fuerte jadeo la dejó al sentir su boca insistente contra su cuello mientras no daba muestras de parar. Lo cogió de la nuca fuertemente mientras trataba de seguirle el ritmo que llevaba, estaba siendo febril, intenso, rudo y apasionado, Michael estaba completamente inmerso en su estado más feral. Paró por un segundo y levantó su cabeza para mirarla, esto sólo hizo que el deseo que sentía por él aumentara, nunca la habían mirado de esta forma, lleno de lujuria, no había nada de las tiernas miradas que a ratos le daba, el momento era mucho más sexual que nada más. Sus ojos pasaron de hacer contacto visual a su cuello sangrante, en la intensidad del momento lo había mordido, sintió como se empezó a mover nuevamente pero esta vez más despacio, gimió cuando le dio un par de empujones fuertes, y siguió el rastro de sangre, le vio el pecho y llevó su mano contra este mientras él aumentaba la velocidad y la respiración agitada de ambos le hacía caer en cuenta de algo, al notarlo claramente lo suspiró incrédula, "Te deseo." Le dijo mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos, sintió la mano de él dejar su cintura y viajar hasta su trasero donde la levantó un poco, 'Lo sé.' Michael respondió al mismo tiempo que volvía a su ritmo violento de antes haciendo que la espalda de ella se arqueara. _Dios,_ pensó Selene pudiendo hacer nada más que sostenerse y seguir su ritmo. Lo vio acercando su cara a su cuello, él también la había mordido hace poco, y lo detuvo llamando su nombre, pareció sorprendido al principio pero un par de segundos después se hallaban compartiendo besos ardientes y profundos con frases vehementes tiradas de por medio, esto sin embargo no duró mucho pues sus propios cuerpos decidieron volver a sus sensaciones más primales. Ambos estaban en un estado de total excitación sexual y ninguno quería alargar el momento o hacerlo especial, sólo querían alcanzar su propia satisfacción, y él parecía estar cerca de la suya pues cada vez sus gruñidos bajos se tornaban mas ferales y sus movimientos más bruscos, que ella bienvenía. Selene cerró sus ojos fuertemente disfrutando el momento y tratando de aguantar, por instinto buscó su cuello nuevamente, justo cuando sus colmillos entraron en su carne lo abrazó mas fuerte para no dejarlo ir mientras él tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás y finalmente alcanzaba su clímax. Inmediatamente Selene se sentó en la cama, su vientre se sentía tibio, estaba sudando y temblando y su corazón latía fuertemente mientras escudriñaba el cuarto con su mirada, solo la luz de una lámpara iluminaba el lugar. _Tuvo uno de esos malditos sueños, otra vez._

·

**Flashback: **

Un día no pudiendo conciliar el sueño se abrió camino hacia las instalaciones hasta la oficina de Gabriel pero al ser las horas del día no era raro que no lo encontrara a él ni a otro vampiro. Aún así se quedó allí leyendo uno que otro documento pero esto no iba enteramente con ella así que decidió ir a la sala de entrenamiento. En su camino notó que la casa parecía casi completamente vacía a esas horas, sólo se topó con uno que otro vampiro y lycan, lo mismo ocurrió en los laboratorios, las oficinas, la sala de tiro, el único lugar lleno era la sala de vigilancia, al menos esperaba que al lugar al que se dirigía estuviese vacío, o casi vacío.

En cuanto entró sintió la presencia de Michael cerca y la curiosidad la hizo ir en busca de él. Pronto lo vio entrenando sólo, no pudo evitar que sus hormonas reaccionaran de la forma que lo hicieron al verlo con poca ropa y sudado, sus hombros, su espalda tensada, su trasero, sus piernas, lo estudió como no había estudiado a alguien en mucho tiempo. A medida que él se volteaba la imagen por delante no era menos decepcionante, eran estúpidas las numerosas imágenes eróticas que pasaron por su mente en cuanto vio su abdomen y la línea de sus caderas perdiéndose en su pantalón. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de lo que hacía y en cuanto lo notó cerró fuertemente su mandíbula y sus puños tratando de controlarse, tener en frente su cabello enredado y sudado cayendo en su cara no ayudaba, sabiendo que él no estaba al tanto de su presencia trató de escabullirse al salón de al lado pero algo la hizo notar, lo vio saltando sorprendido y colocándose en una extraña posición de defensa. Se aclaró la garganta, "Parecías muy concentrado." _La concentrada había sido ella._ No podía negar que su reacción le hizo gracia pero esto no evitó que sus palabras sonaran bruscas.

Michael al notar que no había de que preocuparse y que sólo era Selene sintió como su corazón volvió a su velocidad normal, "Mierda, me metiste un susto..." dijo dejando su posición, "Lo estaba, ni siquiera te escuché entrar... Y eso, ¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora?" Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

"No podía dormir."

El sarcasmo e irritación no le pasó desapercibido a Michael quien decidió que hoy había amanecido peor que antes y que era mejor no molestarla más. "Nos pasa a todos de vez en cuando." Le respondió de mala gana mientras vio a dos vampiros entrando en el cuarto y acercándose a ellos.

En vez de ir al cuarto contiguo decidió irse a la sala de tiros sin siquiera voltear a reconocer la presencia de sus ex compañeros traficantes, _con lo que acababa de suceder el día solo se había puesto peor._ "¿Y a ésta que mosca le pico?" Escuchó que uno de los vampiros preguntaba. Michael sin dudar respondió con un "La misma de siempre, supongo." Su otro compañero, con diversión en su voz, le preguntó a Michael qué estaban haciendo, a lo cual el otro respondió con un "¿Está tratando de seducirme señor Corvin?" que se suponía había provenido de ella. Por alguna razón los oyó a los tres soltar carcajadas mientras segundos después el primero respondía, "Ja, ese pan está más que comido." A lo cual hubo silencio, de nuevo escuchó a Michael, esta vez mas seriamente, pidiéndoles que lo dejaran entrenar sólo si no iban a ayudar, aún así en su voz era evidente que se había divertido por los comentarios. Oprimió el botón sobre la mesa e inmediatamente empezó a dispararle al busto que apareció. _A veces tener los sentidos desarrollados era un verdadero fastidio._

**Fin del Flashback: **

·

Esto ya se estaba volviendo absurdo, hacía tres meses de esto y desde ese día había empezado a soñar con él esporádicamente, pensó mientras fue a tomarse una ducha. Aunque su subconsciente le confirmaba que deseaba a Michael esto no quería decir que se permitiría pensar en él como un interés sexual potencial... pero esto no era lo que más la molestaba después de todo los humanos, vampiros, lycans y animales compartían los mismos impulsos, el problema resultaba cuando habían sentimientos de por medio, y no es que tuviera demasiados pero sí habían algunos, eso no se lo podía negar ni a sí misma. Un flash del sueño que acababa de tener cruzó su cabeza, atracción física siendo el principal se decidió mientras metía la cabeza debajo del chorro de agua.

Lo peor era que sabía que Michael también la deseaba, lo había reconocido en su mirada muchas veces. Inmediatamente de ver lo que él quería siempre había hecho o dicho algo para poner más distancia entre ellos pero recientemente también cayó en cuenta en como Michael la percibía y esto no era bueno, él tenía muchas expectativas de ella lo cual era absurdo pues estaba más que claro que ella no era ningún angelito, aún así cuando descubría que no era tan 'buena' a como el asumía se preocupaba y ponía cauteloso.

·

**Flashback: **

"Dime que no lo hiciste." Le dijo con tono alarmado mientras entraba a la sala de entrenamiento.

"¿No hice qué?" Le preguntó dándose media vuelta y confundida por su comportamiento casi paranoico.

"Tuve una pesadilla... No sé si era real... o ...Yo..." Se sentía muy ansioso e inquieto y no sabía como preguntárselo.

Al escucharlo se enojó, no podía creer que él estaba interrumpiendo su entrenamiento porque acababa de tener una estúpida pesadilla, miró al traficante con el que entrenaba y le pidió disculpas, "De tanto en tanto todos tenemos una." Le respondió desinteresadamente a Michael a lo que el traficante le sonrió burlonamente, era obvio que no iba a dejar su entrenamiento para alejar los fantasmas que asustaban a Michael, Dios, ¿acaso los hombres humanos se habían vuelto tan cobardes con el pasar de los siglos? _¡Esto en verdad era el colmo!_

Al escucharla y ver que no le prestaba atención decidió ir al punto, no quería hacerlo delante de todo el mundo pero era hora que le empezara a tomar en serio, "Creo que fue uno de tus recuerdos." Dijo ásperamente, "Y nada bonito." Agregó.

Al escucharlo lo volvió a encarar pero no teniendo el efecto que él había buscado, "Entonces olvídalo." Le contestó no gustándole que él aún tuviera sus recuerdos.

"Entonces es verdad..."

Selene notó la decepción en su voz pero no fue esto lo que la hizo parar su entrenamiento momentáneamente, "¿Que fue?" le preguntó despreocupadamente mientras se alejaban un poco de su compañero de entrenamiento.

"Estabas bebiendo de un humano...Nunca pensé que podrías hacer algo así." Le dijo acusadoramente, era hipócrita que todo ese tiempo hubiera juzgado a los lycans por lo que le hicieron a su familia cuando ella también hizo lo mismo que ellos.

_Así que por eso era que estaba enojado_, respiró profundamente, había sido una circunstancia difícil de la cual no se enorgullecía.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Estaba esperando que al menos ella tuviera una razón válida, si es que algo así existía, y que no la hubiera leído mal en todo ese tiempo que llevaban casi-juntos.

No era que le debiera explicaciones pero le respondió, una parte de si no le agradaba la idea de que Michael pensará mal de ella, se mojó los labios y respiró, no era algo de lo que ella hablara, de hecho absolutamente nadie sabía lo que había sucedido excepto por Khan, "Hubo un enfrentamiento entre los dos bandos, un civil quedó en el medio de la batalla, para cuando llegué donde él estaba él estaba muriendo y yo lo haría pronto si no me alimentaba, no había nada más que pudiera hacer y -"

Michael se burló decepcionado, "Preferiste tu vida sobre la de un inocente." No supo porque le dijo esto, el ni siquiera sabía lo que habría hecho si hubiera estado en su lugar.

Ella se molestó de sobremanera, _¿como se atrevía él a juzgarla?_ Él no tenía ni la mínima idea lo que era una batalla, "No era tan inocente."

Al ver que ella se enojó y que se daba la vuelta la tomó fuertemente del antebrazo, por unos cuantos segundos vio la sorpresa en sus ojos pero tan bien vio que..._¿acaso estaba dolida por lo que le acababa de decir? _ Al este pensamiento hacerle mella la soltó, _¿Había estado ella apenada al hablarle de esto? _ El no entendía lo que ella había hecho, no podía ni siquiera empezarlo a hacer, "¿Te gustó?" le preguntó murmurando.

"¿Qué?" Michael no lo supo, pero esas dos palabras fueron como una cachetada para ella.

Sus cejas se fruncieron, que estaba pasando allí, era inusual ver a Selene confundida, "¿Que si te gustó beber de él?"

La razón de que le doliera esa pregunta no era la cual uno se imaginaría, que su dignidad no la podía dejar disfrutar de algo tan bajo, sino todo lo contrario, era una de las mejores cosas que había experimentado, a su pesar. Meses tuvieron que transcurrir para que su mente tuviera que dejar de superponer esa imagen siempre que se alimentaba de un simple vaso de sangre. "Si me gustó." _Era lo que más le había asustado._

Estaba seguro que su expresión era la de puro horror. Todas las teorías que se había propuesto en esos meses quedaron por el piso, disfrutar de la sangre humana real iba más allá de la mente o de la moral, si Selene había llegado a disfrutar de aquello no veía como él no pudiera hacerlo en un futuro. "¿Lo has vuelto a hacer?"

Pudo ver que se había tornado pálido. El recuerdo de cuando lo mordió a él vino a su cabeza, ya no era humano para entonces y la necesidad del momento nublaba todo lo que hubiera podido gustarle o disgustarle el hecho de beber de él. "No." Le respondió dejándolo atrás y volviendo a su práctica.

**Fin del Flashback: **

·

Después de lo sucedido la semana anterior ella había estado evadiéndolo más de lo usual, el día siguiente se había embarcado en una misión de cuatro días y desde que regresó no había tenido una 'conversación propia' con él. No le gustó la forma como reaccionó a sus caricias y si no hubiera sido por lo último que había dicho estaba segura que no lo habría detenido de continuar. No es sólo el hecho de cómo reaccionó esa vez, es como reaccionaba cada vez que él se encontraba presente, si estaba calmada perdía el temperamento y cuando estaba enojada y él hacía algún comentario...no sabía como hacía para contenerse.

Evitando esa clase de pensamientos se alistó para bajar a las oficinas. Aunque los últimos meses se había encontrado rodeada de lycans todavía no podía sentirse cómoda con ellos, y sospechaba que nunca lo haría, después de todo, cuatro meses no podían borrar dos siglos de carnicería, y no era como si hubiera dejado de hacerlo, a menudo en sus misiones tenían que rastrear traidores o grupos que pudieran actuar contra ellos, primero los 'interrogaban' y luego los asesinaban, y aunque habían vampiros entre ellos aún sentía más adrenalina, odio y rabia contra los lycans, aunque sabía que no debería. Todos estaban al tanto de esto y tal vez por esto los lycans se sentían intimidados por ella, pocos eran los lycans que entrenaban con ella, al principio no tenía ni idea que hacer ni como actuar en frente de ellos pero con la ayuda de Gabriel aprendió, algunas veces incluso se sorprendía a sí misma con su autocontrol pero había otras en las que no podía tolerarlos...

·

**Flashback: **

Se encontraba entrenando cuando Brianna de repente se le acercó y le pidió que la ayudara en un test, rápidamente le explicó que consistía en dos grupos de ambas razas y que quedaban descalificados a medida que sus integrantes se caían o transformaban, el grupo que tuviera mayor numero aún en pie tras quince minutos ganaba. Selene aceptó aunque aun tenía sus reservas en cuanto a la cercanía con los lycans. Los grupos fueron creados aleatoriamente para evitar favoritismos.

Todo se encontraba bien hasta que el otro grupo empezó a sacar a todos los vampiros, peleó con algunos de los lycans teniendo mucho cuidado de no dejar que sus emociones se pusieran por medio, sacar algunos de ellos no fue difícil gracias a su inexperiencia, pero una vez que golpeó a un vampiro sintió que un lycan se aproximaba a ella a gran velocidad y por detrás, al voltearse vio su puño llegando a su cara, inmediatamente hizo lo que pudo para evitarlo, lo tomó del brazo y lo lanzó al piso colocando su pie sobre su espalda para no dejarlo parar, de nuevo vio a otro lycan, Robert, corriendo hacia ella sonriendo, en el último momento Selene se movió hacia un lado y extendió su brazo haciéndolo caer hacía atrás mientras al mismo tiempo sintió un dolor intenso en su cara y gracias al momentum de este golpe perdió su equilibrio pero se las arregló para mantenerse en pie. Después que el mundo dejó de girar vio a Brianna corriendo hacia ellos mientras escuchaba un gruñido ahí fue cuando vio a Michael arrojando al lycan que la había golpeado contra una pared, pero no se detuvo ahí, lo recogió y lo empezó a sacudir violentamente. Selene no hizo nada para defender al lycan como Brianna, vio como tan pronto como esta tocó el brazo de Michael este se calmó y dejó ir al lycan. Su atención luego se dirigió a Robert al escucharlo mofarse, viéndolo aún tirado en el piso y mirándola con desdén no quedaba duda de que él lo planeó todo.

"Yo..." escuchó a Michael decir mientras se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

"Hablaremos de esto después." El tono en la voz de Brianna sorprendió a Selene, "Tengo que llevarlo hasta donde Sophie." Ella sonaba enojada, tanto que por primera vez le dio la impresión de que en verdad le importaban los lycans.

"¿Estás bien?" Escuchó a Brianna preguntarle y sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Robert asintió. Sabiendo lo que Selene debía estar sintiendo le dijo al pasar por su lado "Cálmate." Selene no sabía si ignorar el comentario o seguir sus instintos.

"La práctica se acabó." Joseph dijo en cuanto Brianna dejó la sala de entrenamiento y aproximándose hasta donde Selene y Robert aún estaban. "Ustedes dos se pueden ir." El comentario iba dirigido especialmente a Selene, conociendo su posición y sabiendo que aún estaba tratando de controlarse algún improperio por parte de Robert u otro lycan solo sería echarle leña al fuego.

"Vamos Selene." Michael se aproximó y la tomó del brazo mientras todos dejaban el lugar excepto por Robert y Joseph. Después de dudarlo exhaló sabiendo que era lo mejor por hacer, aunque la furia aún estuviese allí. _¿Para qué buscarse más problemas?_ Se dirigió directamente a su habitación y después al baño en donde vio que no tenía nada más que un morado, fue allí que recordó la presencia de Michael a su lado al dejar la sala de entrenamiento pero qué había pasado con él después no lo sabía, y como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento de pronto apareció con una mirada de disculpa y una bolsa de sangre en sus manos.

Mientras recibía una mirada de desdén decidió que mejor hubiera sido esperar. "Ten" le dijo no dándole el gusto de intimidarlo. Primero que todo no le iba a decir que se arrepentía de lo que le había hecho al lycan porque a decir verdad no lo hacía, lo había hecho sin pensarlo y con una sola resolución en su mente: protegerla. Ella no le respondió y cuando se dignó a dirigirse hacia él juró que era para tirarle la puerta en la cara pero en lugar de eso tomó la sangre cautelosamente de su mano y tomó un sorbo, "Sé que probablemente estás brava conmigo pero-"

"No lo estoy." _¿Por qué debería de estarlo?_ Así era como se trabajaba en equipo, uno apoyaba a alguien que lo necesitaba y lo malo de la situación es que ella lo necesitó...y que él ni siquiera estaba en su equipo. Que no tuvo tiempo de defenderse era algo que le dolía mas en el orgullo que en el golpe que llevaba en la cara. "Solo si hubiera podido hacer algo..."

Michael se sorprendió y no pudo dejar que un 'Oh' saliera de su boca en cuanto escuchó que no lo culpaba. "¿A quién? ¿A Robert o al lycan que te golpeó? Porque la verdad es que parecías estar colérica con este último y no con el otro."

Eso era una verdad evidente, "No confío en él."

"Tu no confías en nadie." Le dijo mirándola a la cara y ella fue la que desvió su mirada en vez de él.

_Sí tan solo lo supiera,_ "Mira, no puedo cambiar de un día para otro, no estoy cómoda con ellos y aunque trato de no verlos como lo hacía antes aún hay momentos en los cuales no puedo pelear contra mis instintos."

Michael asintió entendiendo mientras ella miraba su reloj impacientemente lo que le hizo recordar que se irá en una misión en un rato, "¿Así que es puramente algo básico, como el orgullo herido?"

Le alcanzó la bolsa vacía, "Puede ser. Me tengo que ir." Dijo esto último volteándose sin esperar respuesta y alistando sus armas.

Sin que lo pudiera ver asintió, "Cuídate." Dijo después de unos cuantos segundos y cerrando la puerta. Apuradamente colocó sus armas en sus pistoleras y partió hacia la sala de entrenamiento.

**Fin del Flashback: **

·

No sabía porque pero estaba segura de que Robert andaba tras algo, aunque nadie le creyera él a veces actuaba sospechosamente, era muy joven para tener la confianza de Gabriel, más sin embargo la tenía aún cuando esto era difícil, y a pesar de lo que algunos asumían, sus resentimientos contra él no tenían nada que ver con sus sospechas. Él había dejado muy claro que la odiaba y en varias ocasiones había hecho comentarios contra ella o había tratado de hacerla pelear, incluso en una ocasión directamente vino hasta donde se encontraba en el entrenamiento y le dijo que quería una pelea contra ella, Brianna y Joseph aparentemente no tuvieron ningún problema con la idea y entonces, _¿por qué ella iba a tener alguno?_ Al principio todo ocurrió normalmente hasta que empezó a ser más agresivo y altanero, viendo que Brianna y Joseph no los detuvieron le dio lo que se merecía. Gabriel no le tenía en cuenta esto pero sin duda le creó una reputación. Terminó de revisar sus pistolas y tomó algunos papeles del escritorio antes de dejar su cuarto. A decir verdad sólo habían dos lycans a los cuales "aceptaba" y esos eran Sophie y Joseph, ellos entendían su posición y no esperaban nada de ella.

"Estos son los documentos que pediste." Selene dijo colocando los papeles encima del escritorio de Gabriel y notando que se veía ansioso. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada... Hay un caos en Ordoghaz pero aún no sabemos exactamente lo que está sucediendo." Respondió mirando su monitor.

"¿...Qué?" Selene dio la vuelta para observar lo mismo que él, _¿llama a esto nada?_

"Podría ser cualquier cosa, tu misma has dicho que algunas veces hacen este tipo de cosas para probar el perímetro del coven." Dijo cansadamente.

Pasó saliva, "Sí, pero esto parece otra cosa, hay mucho desorden."

"Te quiero en la sala de vigilancia." Gabriel dijo de pronto sabiendo que ese era el lugar donde sería más productiva en ese momento y que a ella la idea no le desagradaría.

"Claro. Si algo ocurre enviaré a alguien." Dijo inmediatamente caminando hacia la puerta.

"Y Selene, el entrenamiento de esta noche te toca con Brianna, Joseph me está haciendo un favor."

Asintió no gustándole la idea de sólo estar con Michael y Brianna, de alguna manera esos dos se estaban llevando bien y no era que le importara, era sólo que Brianna siendo Brianna... Desde el momento de su llegada con Viktor a Ordoghaz Brianna y ella tuvieron problemas y con el tiempo estos sólo crecieron, diferentes puntos de vista, diferentes entornos, su obsesión por romper las reglas, como le gustaba contradecir a todo el mundo, como no tomaba nada en serio... Aunque actualmente tenía que admitir que Brianna ha cambiado aún no se podían aguantar. No veía con buenos ojos su amistad con Michael, las malas influencias siempre estaban presentes y aunque no le gustara, a veces viéndolos pensaba en que le gustaría tener esa clase de interacción con él, sin presiones de ninguna clase. Y eso exactamente era lo que en un asunto más personal la dejaba tranquila, aunque el asunto de Michael era complicado no sentía nada cuando lo veía cómodo con otras mujeres, nada de celos o la clase de emociones que se deberían de tener cuando uno está interesado en alguien.

Al entrar en el cuarto de vigilancia notó a todos concentrados en lo que hacían, al ubicar al lycan a cargo se aproximó, él la dirigió hacia un computador con varios documentos y grabaciones, haciendo tiempo se decidió a verlos uno por uno para ver si obtenía una pista de lo que sucedía.

Después de varias horas no encontró nada y las cosas en Ordoghaz parecieron volver a la normalidad incluso antes de que ella entrara a esta sala, pero esto no quería decir que no iba a regresar después del entrenamiento con Michael, decidió mientras iba a su cuarto y pasaba la información que le habían dado a su laptop.

"Llegas tarde." Fueron las palabras que la recibieron cuando entró en la sala de entrenamiento.

"Lo sé, estaba ocupada." Sabiendo lo que sucedía Brianna no hizo ningún otro comentario. En vez se dirigió por unas espadas al otro lado del gimnasio.

Selene vio a Michael recostado contra una pared y decidió ir hacia él, dudaba que fuera tan estúpido para no darse cuenta que lo había estado evadiendo más de lo normal. A penas si se habían dirigido la palabra en las dos últimas sesiones y lo poco y nada dicho había sido viniendo de ella y eran puras direcciones de lo que debería de hacer. Vio que él levantó las cejas entre incrédulo y altanero de que ella se estuviera acercando. A decir verdad no estaba enojada con él, estaba enojada consigo misma por no haberlo detenido antes de que entrara a su cuarto y dijera toda esa mierda pero ahora sabía que alguien tenía que dar el primer paso y por una vez pensó en darlo ella.

"¿Entonces ya estamos bien?" Michael la interrumpió en cuanto la vio abriendo la boca, dudaba que le fuera a dar instrucciones además no tenía otra razón en acercarse a él, al menos no mientras el entrenamiento no hubiera comenzado como debería.

Se sintió entre aliviada y molesta por sus palabras, no había decidió que le iba a decir, supuso que improvisaría después del hola pero le había quitado un peso de encima al hablar por ella, de una forma muy altanera por cierto. Le iba a responder con una verdad, '¿cuando hemos estado nosotros bien?' pero se había acercado para crear una clase de tregua no para sembrar cizaña. "Supongo."

Michael asintió separándose de la pared y caminando hacia el centro de la sala, Selene lo siguió a su lado, "Que no me quisieras besar no era razón para que me evadieras todos estos días, ambos somos adultos como para sabernos comportar de acuerdo a las circunstancias." Todavía se encontraba molesto, y en sí quería decirle que a veces actuaba como una niñita inmadura pero si lo hacía con esas palabras sí que sería cierto que le quitaría el habla indefinidamente... Aunque no veía que eso fuera mucho diferente a la forma como lo había tratado todo ese tiempo. "Sí, seguiría la incomodidad presente pero al menos fingiríamos que todo anda bien por el bien de nuestra 'amistad.'" Dijo haciendo el gesto de comillas pues sabía que amistad era una de las últimas cosas que ellos tenían.

Ella alzó una ceja, sabía lo que él quería decir y que hasta cierto punto tenía razón, decidió tomarle la palabra en esa última frase, "Hoy trabajaremos con espadas," ese era el código para darle a entender que deberían de hacer exactamente eso, fingir y olvidar lo que sucedió, "Has estado en práctica por semanas y has mejorado pero no al paso que se espera de ti."

Michael tras unos segundos sacudió la cabeza fingiendo una sonrisa, "Entiendo lo que haces, y está bien. Por mi parte diré que entrenar con espadas es una verdadera pendejada, estamos en el siglo veintiuno y no en la era medieval."

"Siglo veintiuno o no, tienes que aprender a usarla así como otros artefactos, nunca sabes cuando lleguen a ser útiles. Además, ¿que quieres? ¿Que te empecemos a entrenar con armas? Y cuando estemos en esas, ¿que otra excusa vas a sacar?"

Había visto venir eso a metros, lo buena gente le había durado escasos minutos, entonces a él también, ya estaba cansado de sus jueguitos y decidió que el también los iba a jugar, "¿Y cuando te trate de besar de nuevo, que otra excusa te vas a sacar?" Le dijo para así callarla, y vaya que lo logró. "Ves, no es bueno que se metan en lo que uno no quiere." Esta vez le dijo sonriendo sinceramente al ver su mal humor.

Tuvo de nuevo ese sentimiento que siempre tenía para con Kraven cuando la molestaba, sólo que ahora era más violento, cosa que no mejoró cuando vio a Brianna esperándolos en el medio de la sala y mirándolos inquisitivamente. De reojo vio que la sonrisa de Michael aumentaba y que Brianna se la devolvía.

·

**Flashback: **

Entró en la oficina de Gabriel para dejar su informe de la misión de la que acababa de regresar pero él parecía ocupado y no le prestó mucha atención, había algo importante que tenía que informarle lo más pronto posible y esto la apuró a seguirlo, mientras le contaba las cosas de reojo vio a Michael y a Brianna pero no les prestó atención, la conversación había saltado de un punto a otro y ahora se encontraba reafirmando sus dudas en cuanto a Robert, pero Gabriel como siempre las estaba desechando, sabía que no tenía evidencia pero también sabía que sus intenciones eran obscuras y de alguna forma iba a demostrarlo así como lo hizo con Kraven, aunque aún no sabía como. Gabriel cansado le facilitó las últimas grabaciones que tenían de Robert pero aún así no pudo encontrar nada, después de varias horas se retiró a su cuarto.

"Selene," Charles la llamó antes de que empezara a perderse en los pasillos de la casa, "¿podrías entregarle esto a Michael? Tengo una reunión con Gabriel y ya voy tarde."

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó al ver el pequeño contenedor y las capsulas que contenía, "¿Para que sirven?"

"Es un experimento que empezamos a hacer hace un par de días...En verdad no tengo tiempo para esto, si quieres pregúntale a Sophie o a Michael ellos te informarán de todo." Viendo su apuro tomó el contenedor. No estaba de acuerdo en eso de experimentar con Michael, y también había sido clara en cuanto a esto, pero hasta el mismísimo Michael no le había prestado atención citando que entonces como iban a aprender sobre la composición híbrida. Lo primero que notó al entrar a su cuarto fue la cama, apenas si había dormido en esos últimos cuatro días y por eso sentía una especie de atracción magnética halándola hasta ella, se tuvo que resistir, primero lo primero, entregar las píldoras, un baño y después sí el descanso tranquilo esperado. Utilizó las puertas del baño para contactarse con él, así lo habían establecido desde el principio, cosa que tenía sus bajas y sus altas. Al escucharlo decir que podía pasar lo hizo para toparse con él sentado en el borde de la cama y viéndose totalmente miserable, segundos después su mirada cambió rápidamente a furia.

"Si viniste a decirme que estaba equivocado o que me lo advertiste, mejor cállate." Lo último que necesitaba era a ella reprendiéndolo o tomándosela contra él en esos momentos.

Aunque parecía estar dolido por algo para nada le gustó la forma en que le habló, "No sé de que hablas." Le respondió lanzándole el contenedor, su relación podía ser cercana pero no tenía ningún derecho de hablarle de la forma que lo hacía.

Agarró el contenedor aún en el aire, "¿No lo sabes?" preguntó incrédulo, creyó que sería lo primero que Gabriel le diría al ella regresar, parecía que la reacción de él solo había sido de puros espavientos.

_¿Había perdido de nuevo el control? ¿Sus experimentos en sí mismo habían salido mal?_ No lo creía, si no Gabriel se lo habría contado, o al menos asumía que lo habría hecho, también cabía la posibilidad de que esta fuera una de sus niñerías, la verdad no tenía tiempo para esto estando tan cansada y teniendo una cama esperándola.

"Mataron a mi papá." Dijo dejando el contenedor sobre la cama y levantándose.

"Oh." Se escuchó decir, esa frase ya lo cambiaba todo. Su enojo se pasó inmediatamente, tornándose en una especie de lástima que la dejó sintiéndose incomoda y fuera de lugar, ese definitivamente no era el lugar para ella en este momento. "¿Cuando pasó?" fue lo único que pensó en preguntar, el cómo era cruel y lo sabía por experiencia propia.

Esperó un segundo tomando su reacción, "Hace un mes...Apenas me di cuenta esta mañana."

Calló, lo que tenía por decir, o mejor dicho para preguntar, eran el tipo de cosas que le concernían a ella como guerrera. No sabía siquiera que decir para tratar de confortarlo, y aún así sabía que no había nada que lo podría hacer sentir mejor, asintió "Siento tu perdida." Dijo en una voz insegura, mientras lo vio sentándose de nuevo. No le iba a decir los clichés que se dicen cuando se pasan por esas situaciones, para qué si eran las cosas más inútiles y a menudo las que dolían. Michael la miró de nuevo y lo primero que quiso hacer fue irse, para qué quedarse si no era de ayuda en este momento, pero también recordó cuando perdió a su familia, el dolor, la incomprensión de todos los inmortales, como deseó que hubiera alguien que aunque fuera le hubiera dicho unas palabras sinceras o tan solo demostrarle un poco del calor humano del cual ella había renunciado días atrás. Caminó hacia él esta vez más segura y con aplomo y colocó su mano en su hombro, él solo la miró como si fuera un bicho raro y ella la apartó.

Michael no quiso ser tan frío pero la verdad era que en el momento ni le interesaba, dejó la cama y se resbaló hasta el piso, para arreglar un poco el rechazo que le acababa de hacer puso la mano sobre su bota, quería hablar con alguien y en el fondo sabía que si había alguien que lo iba a entender, hasta cierto punto sería ella, no apartó su mirada del piso, "No quería que viniera a Hungría." Empezó a contar, nadie sabía esto ni siquiera Adam, su antiguo colega y compatriota. Tenía motivos para estar arrepentido de todo lo que había hecho pero saber que ya nunca se podría disculpar o al menos darle la razón lo estaba desesperando y ese sentimiento era algo que no sabía manejar. Por alguna razón la sintió sentándose a su lado, "No podía entender que....quería escapar, huir. Estaba colérico de que quisiera dejar todo sin mirar atrás...la copa que rebasó el vaso fue que se atrevió a decir que el accidente fue culpa de Samantha." Hizo una larga pausa, cada vez le costaba más respirar, "Le dije cosas que no eran verdad pero que las sentía en ese entonces..."

Muy pocas veces le había preguntado sobre su vida como humano, no porque no le interesara sino porque esto daba paso a que él hiciera lo mismo, y esta parte de su vida era una que no le gustaría compartir. Se había querido marchar pero ahora no lo podía hacer, no lo podía dejar con la palabra en la boca, vio que por fin levantó su mirada del piso, creyó que para cerciorarse de que ella le estuviera prestando atención pero no fue así, apoyó su cabeza contra el respaldo de la cama y sin que se lo esperase sintió la mano de él en la pierna. Selene era muy desconfiada pero no tanto como para imaginarse que el usaba esto para acercarse a ella, y sabía que no era así. Lo miró fijamente por unos segundos y decidió también apoyarse contra el respaldo de la cama, hombro con hombro, "¿Qué sucedió después?" Una pregunta estúpida, pues era obvio lo que había sucedido después.

No se había esperado que ella hiciera eso por él, mostrarse interesada aunque solo fuera fingiendo, "Un par de días después de mi graduación tomé el primer vuelo que encontré." La volteó a mirar y por primera vez pudo ver un gesto de aprecio en su cara, apartó su mirada para no dejarle ver como se estaba sintiendo pero ella siguió mirándolo así que la volvió a encarar, "Las pocas veces que llamé a mi casa mi mamá me seguía diciendo que él esperaba a que recapacitara, aún así se negaba a hablar conmigo, y el orgullo, supongo, me impidió hacer lo mismo, ahora....él está muerto....y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer."

Selene lo vio de nuevo apoyar la cabeza contra la baranda y quedarse así con los ojos cerrados, sabía que el contacto que él tenía sobre ella era uno intimo y aunque lo había escuchado detenidamente también había estado atenta de su mano en su pierna y los movimientos que él hacía, básicamente apretar y abrir su mano. Un par de segundos después se dio cuenta que su propia mano había buscado la de él, y que ahora era ella la que la masajeaba para calmarlo. Su lado más cínico inmediatamente decidió que el tomarle de la mano había sido para evitar que el aprovechara que ella se estuviera dejando tocar y creyera que podía ir más allá. Su parte más racional decidió que había pasado demasiado tiempo con Kraven y que no iba a pensar en esto más de lo que debía.

Sabía que lo sucedido no había sido coincidencia, Michael contactó a su familia y varias semanas después uno de los miembros fue asesinado, claro que no le iba a decir esto, ella no era tan cruel, pero tendía que discutirlo con Gabriel o con Brianna, esto parecía un plan para obtener el DNA puro de los Corvin y hacer atrocidades con él, podía que ya hasta fuera muy tarde para detenerlos pero algo se tenía que hacer, la pregunta era quienes lo hicieron. _Todos estaban en un problema tremendo. _

Después de un largo rato sintió que él le soltó la mano y lo vio limpiándose la cara a lo cual ella inmediatamente apartó su mirada más incomoda que nunca, días después cayó en cuenta que esta era una de las pocas veces desde que se convirtió en vampiro en que había visto a alguien llorar por una situación valida. Michael de reojo vio lo que ella hizo y al menos se sintió agradecido de que estuviera soportando ese momento tan malo solo por estar con él, dejando esa clase de pensamientos banales se levantó y se paró en frente de ella estirando el brazo para ayudarla a levantar, "Siento que hayas tenido que aguantar esto." Le dijo con voz ronca y murmurando, a lo cual la oyó murmurar un 'está bien' apenas audible mientras tomaba su brazo y él la levantaba. Por primera vez en meses la tuvo justo en frente de él sin que le sacara excusas para huir, y no podía importarle menos, "Sé lo que debes estar pensando, y para tu alivio, él no era mi padre biológico." En el momento vio que fue como quitarle un peso de encima, _ojala él pudiera sentir lo mismo. _

Estaba aliviada por eso último pero aún habían problemas en el camino, "¿Estarás bien?" le preguntó viendo que él tomaba un paso hacia atrás alejándose de ella.

Michael reconoció la pregunta verdadera, _ '¿Harás algo estúpido?'_, por el momento no había nada que él pudiera hacer... _Si tan solo pudiera sacarse todo de la cabeza..._ Se encogió de hombros, "Gracias por haberme escuchado." Dijo acercándose de nuevo a la cama y sentándose en esta.

La actitud de Michael no la hacía sentirse más tranquila, sabía que era imprudente y que podía hacer alguna idiotez, justo antes de dejar su cuarto se volteó, "¿Hay algo que necesites?"

"Una botella de licor sería perfecto." Dijo seriamente.

Ella se refería mas como a una bolsa de sangre, o llamar a alguien con la que él quisiera hablar y que en verdad fuera ayuda, sacudió la cabeza, "Sólo descansa, o al menos trata de hacerlo." Dijo dando por finalizada esa plática, vio la cama con añoranzas de nuevo, pero había algo que primero tenía que hacer, encontrar a Brianna. Visitó todos los sitios que se le vinieron a la cabeza hasta que por fin la ubicó en el último lugar que se había esperado, su habitación, golpeó la puerta y cuando le abrieron pudo ver la cara de sorpresa, "Tenemos un problema."

"Lo sé." Le contestó dejando pasar a Selene y de nuevo sentándose en frente de su computador, "Llevo horas tratando de encontrar información sobre su familia, no tuve otra opción que enviar un grupo del coven mas cercano para que investigaran la muerte de su padre, hasta ahora no han encontrado nada sobresaliente."

_Aparentemente Michael olvidó decirle,_ "No era su padre biológico. "El problema es con el resto de su familia, tenemos que hacer algo para asegurarnos que no sean encontrados por nuestros enemigos, si es que ya no lo han hecho."

"¡¿Qué? No hizo más que hacerme perder el tiempo!" dijo enojada y cerrando su laptop, "Tiempo valioso." Selene no se inmutó así que continuó, "Hace un rato me dijo que su única familia era su madre y dos hermanos, también me dijo que la primera vez que los contactó les dijo que huyeran y no confiaran en nadie, que como ya deberían de saber él estaba en problemas que podían llegar a ellos fácilmente sino se cuidaban, su madre le creyó pero aparentemente su padre no y se negó a dejar su hogar."

Selene no sabía nada de esto, no lo conocía para nada, "¿Te llegó a decir donde se encontraban?" preguntó caminando impacientemente por el cuarto.

"No, no quiso decirme, creía que así los protegería más. Después de esa primera llamada él nunca más los contacto, pero hoy aprovechó una salida que tuvo que hacer con Charles y Sophie y revisó su correo... Sophie estaba con él y alcanzó a memorizar la IP, hace unos minutos se la dimos a Robert y ahora mismo se está ocupando de esto."

"¿Robert?" Preguntó Selene, desconfiada.

"¡Es un hacker!" le dijo disgustada por la desconfianza de Selene, "Esto no es nada para él."

"¿Si no es nada porqué no tienes la IP sobre tu escritorio ahora mismo?"

"Le di la IP hace sólo cinco minutos." Brianna ya estaba más que cansada de las bobadas de Selene así que decidió tomar una decisión que sabía que no le iba a gustar nada, "Y él es el que va a estar a cargo de lo que suceda con la familia de Michael."

"¿Lo vas a enviar a los Estados Unidos solo para molestarme? Esto es típico, ¿por qué no madura de una vez por todas?"

Brianna sabía muy bien que Selene había progresado en esos meses al dejar sus creencias en cuanto a los lycans de lado pero una cosa era una cosa y la otra era tomársela con alguien que claramente no la respetaba, "Él va a estar a cargo desde aquí, y es mi última palabra en cuanto a esto. Pero dime de una vez por todas, ¿Qué mierda ha hecho Robert para que la tomes contra él?"

Sabía que Brianna opinaba lo mismo que Gabriel así que no le iba dar más vuelta a ese asunto, "¿Y qué si algo le sucede a la familia de Michael? Con qué le vas a salir cuando-"

"¿Y a ti que te interesa lo que Michael pueda pensar o hacer?" Brianna la interrumpió levantándose. Cada segundo que pasaba hacía que los sentimientos de siglos atrás aparecieran nuevamente.

Eso fue una cachetada, tanto tiempo que pasaba descartando sus sentimientos por Michael para tener a su enemiga restregándoselos en la cara. "Deja de ser tan banal sólo por un instante, eso no es lo que nos concierne ahora."

"No, no lo es." Dijo Brianna disgustada, "Pero llegará el momento en el que te tengas que enfrentar con la noción de que tu maldito comportamiento no es bueno para Michael. Así qué porque todo se lo avientas a los demás sin tener en cuenta que tal vez eres tú misma la que le dará el peor golpe. ¡No has dejado de ser la misma perra egocéntrica de hace años!"

Quería pelearse con ella, la verdad lo quería con todo su ser, pero no se podían dar el lujo en ese momento, "Me importa en lo más minino los sentimientos que Michael pueda o no pueda tener hacía mí y esto lo he dejado más que claro, si él no lo ve es porque no quiere. Ahora, ya que te di explicaciones, ¡¿podrías dejar de meterte en mi maldita vida?!"

"Eso no se lo cree nadie. El solo hecho de que él es intransigente y no le dices nada es suficiente, has dejado que se salga con la suya en cosas que nunca antes habrías permitido, como el atacarte. Mierda, hasta mataste vampiros por haberte tan solo puesto un dedo encima y a él, _nada._ De una vez por todas, aclara tus pensamientos y deja de fastidiarnos la vida al resto!"

"¿Por qué sacas todo esto ahora? ¿Por qué tratas de desviar mi atención de lo importante?"

"Esto es increíble." Brianna dijo con ironía, "Ahora estás desconfiando de mí, ¡esto es el colmo!"

"Mira, no sé que es lo que quieres o no con esto pero no me voy a prestar más para tu jueguito, cualquiera que sea. Si en verdad quieres sacar la cara por Michael, está bien, hazlo, pero no enfrente de mí, deja de hacer dramas que ni te incumben y que ni son importantes."

"¿No son importantes? Tal vez. Pero para él lo sería, escuchar lo que su adorada Selene acaba de decir seguramente le quitaría la venda de los ojos."

Eso fue un golpe bajo y algo que no le gustaría presenciar. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que si le interesaba lo que él pensaba de ella y mancharlo todo por algo que dijo en un momento de rabia no era bueno. Aún así no se iba a dejar de Brianna, "Si no se la quitado entonces no es tan inteligente como lo creíamos." En ese preciso instante sonó el celular de Brianna y dando por terminada esa pelea Selene dejó su cuarto en el camino topándose con Robert. "Si algo les sucede tu serás el responsable directo." Le dijo sin siquiera detenerse.

**Fin del Flashback: **

·

Sabía lo que Brianna estaba pensando. Tal vez Michael tenía sentimientos por ella pero era sólo eso, sentimientos y amor eran dos conceptos muy diferentes, y con el tiempo hasta se olvidaría de esa emoción, él estaba confundido y por lo mismo necesitaba a alguien, no importaba quien fuera, ella, Brianna, Sophie o alguien más, necesitaba a alguien que lo aceptara y entendiera, y esa no era ella. Por su actitud posiblemente él sabía que no podía esperar estas cosas de ella, así que sus sentimientos la llevaban a una conclusión, él sólo la deseaba, "Empecemos con esto." Dijo a nadie en particular.

"¿Estás listo?" Brianna le preguntó a Michael mientras le lanzaba una espada a Selene y otras dos a él.

Michael no sabía que responder, entrenar con ellas era difícil, individualmente eran muy agresivas y ahora hacerlo juntos...de algún modo sabía que no iba a salir ileso de esta, "Supongo."

Notó la incertidumbre en la voz de Michael, "No es la clase de trío que te esperabas, verdad?" Decidió dedicarle la broma para que se calmara un poco y lo consiguió pues una media sonrisa salió a relucir mientras le daba un 'Nunca lo es.' mientras ambos ignoraban la cara de apuro de Selene. "Ok, eres tu contra nosotras." Prosiguió, "Y cualquier cosa es válida." Añadió burlonamente de nuevo.

"Genial." Murmuró colocándose en posición defensiva. Una hora y media después estaba sangrando y las espadas parecían más pesadas que antes. Corrió hacia Selene pero de pronto Brianna apareció de la nada y lo pateó en el estomago, gracias a la velocidad que llevaba en vez de irse hacia atrás dio una vuelta canela en el aire y no pudo hacer nada para siquiera tratar de caer parado, lo próximo que vio fue a Selene parada a su lado y haciendo un movimiento de decapitación, la cuchilla atravesando el aire a escasos centímetros de su piel, aún así segundos después sintió el ardor y la sangre brotando de la herida, pero era una herida superficial, sino ya estaría muerto.

Brianna se levantó mientras Selene se retiraba unos cuantos pasos, y ayudó a levantar a Michael, "Nunca olvides a el otro enemigo. Tienes que estar alerta." Michael asintió limpiándose la sangre de su cuello y luego secándose la mano mojada en el pantalón, este entrenamiento había sido el más exigente de todos. Siempre estaban a un paso por delante de él, era como si le estuvieran leyendo los pensamientos aún antes de tenerlos. Así había sido su pelea con Viktor, de algún modo conocía los movimientos de este antes de que él los hiciese, sólo que algo parecía haber cambiado en esos últimos meses, ya no se sentía tan fuerte ni tan seguro, lo cual era absurdo después de todos los entrenamientos a los que había sido sometido. "Pero lo estás haciendo mucho mejor ahora."

"Ni tanto. Su progreso parece disminuir con los días, en especial en esta última semana." Selene dijo tratando de no mirar la sangre brotando del cuello de Michael.

"A penas si tengo descanso, puede ser por esto." Michael le respondió interrumpiendo lo que fuera que Brianna iba a decir. Esta última decidió no hacer caso a los comentarios de Selene y continuar con el entrenamiento. Rato después Michael empezó a pensar en la relación de ella con los lycans, lo que fuera para no pensar cuanto le dolía cada músculo de su cuerpo, "¿No se arrepienten?" preguntó atacando a Brianna.

"¿Arrepentirse de qué?" Selene preguntó viendo a Brianna evadir a Michael con dificultad.

No veía porque darle vuelta al asunto, "Por matar lycans."

Respondió inmediatamente y sin duda, "No."

"¿No?" Preguntó sorprendido cosa a la que Brianna le sacó provecho, "¿Y tú?"

"Tampoco." Respondió mientras Selene se paraba detrás de Michael.

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó levantando sobre su cabeza la espada y bloqueando la de Selene.

"Éramos Traficantes de Muerte." Al mismo tiempo Brianna trató de golpear a Michael en su pecho pero también la bloqueó con la espada que tenía en la otra mano.

"Si no lo hubiéramos hecho ellos nos hubieran matado." Selene viendo la posición de Michael lo golpeó detrás de las rodillas haciéndolo caer.

"¿Todavía no lo entiendes?" Brianna le preguntó dejándolo levantar. Michael sacudió su cabeza.

"Tu también has matado, ¿acaso te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?" Selene dijo sin tacto.

Ella tenía razón ahí, pero él a veces si se sentía mal por haberlo hecho, "Sí.....No....Lo hice para protegernos."

"Exacto." Brianna declaró agachándose cuando Michael trató de golpearla, "Está escrito en la naturaleza de todos."

"Pero ese no es mi punto." Dijo mientras Selene lo empezó a atacar.

"¿Cual es entonces?" Brianna preguntó siguiendo sus movimientos.

"Es que...debieron de haber asesinado lycans inocentes...sin ninguna emoción." Vio la mirada que Selene le devolvió y supo que no se había explicado bien y que ese no era el mejor momento para hacerla enojar. De un momento a otro sintió que Selene se volvió más agresiva, estaba usando más fuerza, podía sentirlo en como su espada vibraba cuando se encontraba con la de ella.

Brianna notó lo que Selene estaba haciendo, "Incluso los niños eran un peligro potencial para nosotros." dijo haciendo que Michael perdiera la concentración.

"¡¿Mataban niños?!" Sorprendido preguntó y sin querer empleó mas fuerza de la deseada, Selene cayó al piso y vio un poco de sangre saliendo de su torso.

"Era una guerra." Dijo Brianna sin responder adecuadamente su pregunta, "Mira Michael, entiendo tu punto y lo que piensas de esto, pero aún así no me arrepiento de la mayoría de cosas que llegué a hacer."

Selene se levantó un poco la blusa deportivo que tenía para ver que tan grave era su herida, no era sino un rasguño, "El pasado es el pasado y nada se arreglará sólo porque nos arrepintamos." Dijo pensando en la primera parte de su respuesta y levantándose.

"La cosa es que ahora no lo haríamos sino es en defensa propia." Brianna miró su reloj, "Así que dudo que nos verás teniendo un colapso emocional." Así daba por finalizado el entrenamiento, el cual se había prolongado por más de lo adecuado.

Michael estaba más desconcertado que nunca, no entendía como podían ser tan frías y al mismo tiempo vivir con los lycans y no sentir nada por lo que habían hecho. Tampoco podía entender como podían ser tan abiertas en cuanto a muchas cosas pero al mismo tiempo tan cerradas en cuanto a otras. Giró al oír la puerta abrirse y se imaginó que fue tanto el shock de que ellas podían haber llegado a matar niños que cayó en cuenta que había herido a Selene, desafortunadamente no tuvo tiempo de decirle nada, ella ya se había marchado.

"No le des importancia, está bien." Brianna dijo apurada y empezó a dejar el cuarto también, "No te vayas a ir y dejar esto así, arregla este desorden." Aumentó su paso para alcanzar a Selene, "¿Qué piensas de la situación en Ordoghaz?"

Aún más distante que siempre le respondió, "No sé, todo es muy confuso. Primero creí que estaban revisando los sistemas de protección pero hace un rato me informaron que estaban colocando nuevas alarmas y mecanismos de defensa..."

"Se están alistando, tal vez creen que van a hacer atacados y por eso están tomando todas esas precauciones."

"No tiene sentido. Demasiados Traficantes han dejado el coven, desprotegiéndolo, además, el infiltrado que ustedes tienen no se ha comunicado... La situación cada vez luce peor." En su cabeza creía saber lo que había pasado, habían descubierto al infiltrado, este había hablado y ahora venían hacia este lugar, pero no se atrevía a decirlo, sonaría paranoica cuando ni siquiera había el más mínimo indicio de lo que sucedía.

"Creo que Kraven descubrió que los lycans lo van a traicionar y está tomando todas las medidas posibles para evitarlo, y al mismo tiempo para evitar que el coven sepa de sus andanzas con ellos." Al entrar de nuevo en la sala de vigilancia notó que todo estaba normal nuevamente en Ordoghaz, aún así el informante no se había comunicado.

_·_

_·_

_Debieron haberle dicho,_ no sabía por qué le seguían ocultando información, era como si lo consideraran un cero a la izquierda. Se había levantado y dado cuenta del caos gracias a una conversación que se suponía no debía de oír. _¿Qué habían estado esperando para decirle? ¿O acaso estaban planeando en entregarlo?_ Michael no quería traspasar el espacio personal de Selene pero habían cosas más importantes para preocuparse que eso. Entró a su cuarto y la vio dándole la espalda, se acercó a ella mientras la llamaba pero al ver que no despertaba decidió tomar otras medidas, "¡Levántate!" dijo tomándola del hombro y empezándola a sacudir, "¡Selene!"

Adormilada miró al reloj sobre la mesa que tenía en frente 3:00 P.M, apenas si llevaba un par de horas acostada, sintió como el cansancio se apoderaba de ella nuevamente y al cerrar los ojos una mano la volvió a sacudir, _no lo había estado soñando,_ sintió a Michael y escuchó de nuevo su nombre dicho apuradamente, rápida y asustadamente se sentó en la cama, "¿Que pasa?" preguntó de mala gana y cruzando sus brazos en irritación, _¿acaso no podía esperar a que estuviera despierta para venir a molestarla?_

"Tenemos que irnos." Dio un paso hacia atrás haciendo espacio para que ella se levantara.

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó ahora preocupada y haciendo a un lado la cobija, la cara que Michael traía era suficiente para saber que hablaba en serio, inmediatamente buscó ropa más adecuada que la que tenía para bajar a buscar a Gabriel, "¿Qué sucede?" sabía que probablemente él no conocía la respuesta a su pregunta, probablemente el asunto tenía que ver con Ordoghaz, "¡Michael!" le llamó la atención al voltearse y darse cuenta que le estaba mirando las piernas.

Aunque estaba preocupado por la situación realmente seria por la que atravesaban seguía siendo un hombre, un hombre que estaba viendo a la mujer que idealizaba en una pijama que aunque muy simple resultaba dejando muy poco a la imaginación, descaradamente le dio una última mirada y después sacudió la cabeza, "Ehhh, ayer un grupo de traficantes dejó Ordoghaz y hace dos horas también lo hizo otro grupo, esta vez más grande y con Marcus a la cabeza, algunos informantes lograron avisar que vienen en camino."

¡Mierda! "¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó cambiando la sudadera que había elegido por un traje de traficante, luego se apuró en entrar al baño para cambiarse.

"Escuché una conversación, además allá abajo todo está en caos, la oficina de Gabriel, el cuarto de vigilancia, incluso el laboratorio..." Lo próximo que le escuchó decir fue que le alistara las pistolas, cosa que se apuró a hacer aún cuando no estaba cien por ciento seguro de que lo estaba haciendo correctamente.

Al salir inmediatamente tomó las pistolas de las manos de Michael y las miró rápidamente cerciorándose que estaban en las condiciones apropiadas al ver que lo estaban las colocó en las pistoleras que llevaba en sus piernas, "Quédate aquí." Le dijo al notar que él la estaba siguiendo cuando iba a dejar la habitación, al ver que él iba a objetar se volteó "¡Que te quedes!" le gritó. Michael se detuvo sorprendido viendo la feroz mirada que le devolvía mientras sus ojos cambiaban a azul, ella aprovechó y de un portazo se marchó. Mientras caminaba hasta el primer piso no dejó de sujetar sus pistolas, una llena con munición UV y la otra con plata líquida, sólo por si acaso. "¿Qué mierda está pasando?" preguntó en cuanto entró en la oficina de Gabriel, todos los presentes se voltearon a verla con desaprobación pero a ella no le importó.

Gabriel nervioso se disculpó y caminó hacia ella acompañándola hasta afuera, "Supongo que ya lo sabes." Dijo y notó que Selene mantenía sus manos cerca de sus pistolas, "¿Acaso ya estás dudando de mí?" le preguntó entre enojado y agraviado.

Ella ignoró el tono de su voz y a todos los que estaban a su alrededor observándolos, "¿Cuando me lo ibas a decir? ¿Tal vez cuándo Marcus se apareciera tocando la maldita puerta?"

"Sabes que tenemos que asegurarnos antes de empezar a evacuar gente."

"¡¿Gente?!" Dijo empezando a caminar hacia el garaje para cerciorarse que su carro estaba listo, "No sé si lo habrás notado pero no soy cualquiera, ¡soy la asesina de Viktor!"

"Lo sé, pero-" Dijo tratando de detenerla pero lo interrumpió.

Selene se zafó de la mano que la detenía y se volteó acusadoramente, "Y ¡Michael! El es el hibrido, no hay duda de sus intenciones, de lo que le harán si llegan a él! No puedes ser tan iluso. Lo sabes, sabías que corría peligro y no nos advertiste!" en verdad quería dispararle, le había prometido que cuidarían a Michael y parecía que sus palabras habían sido vacías, "¡¿O es que acaso hay otra razón?!"

Desesperado le pegó un puño al carro formando una depresión en su cubierta. Sabía que Selene tenía razón, había sido descuidado de su parte no avisarle, pero no los podía dejar ir así como así, era un error, por todo lo que sabían esto era una trampa para alejarlos del lugar más seguro del que podían estar...sólo que se le acababa de ocurrir que en el momento había un lugar más seguro, "No hay ninguna otra razón, no estamos traicionando a _Michael._" Al decir su nombre vio como ella se paró a un más derecha, era verdad, ella no estaba tan preocupada por sí misma como lo estaba por Michael, "Tienes que buscar a Sebastián, ir a su casa...es la única opción," La vio sacudiendo la cabeza, era verdad lo que decía, él único problema que podía ver era que sabía que Sebastián ni siquiera se encontraba en ese hemisferio actualmente, pero había gente que los ayudaría allí, "es donde estarás más segura."

Esto no la convencía, apenas si conocía a Sebastián, "No creo-"

"¡Está lo suficientemente lejos! Y el cuenta con gente ponderosa y un ejército a su disposición, ellos los protegerán y sé que no le importará que vayan a buscarlo, de hecho los aceptará con los brazos abiertos. Créeme, si aceptas, todo estará listo para cuando lleguen allí"

Selene lo estudió por un par de segundos, sabía que sus intenciones no eran dobles o malas, "¿Dónde queda?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño y aún más preocupada.

"Cerca a Grossglockner." Viendo la cara de desconcierto de ella añadió, "Austria. Ve, alista tus cosas que tendré las instrucciones para cuando estés lista."

Dudó por un par de segundos pero no se podía darle lujo de perder más tiempo, asintió y pasando a su lado le dijo que se apurara, que en cinco minutos bajaría a buscarlo.

Gabriel por fin suspiró aliviado, ahí se iba una de sus preocupaciones, sino la más importante, "Comunícame con Sebastián." Le dijo a Robert en cuanto entró en su oficina.

Mientras tanto Michael deambulaba en el cuarto de Selene de un lado a otro con una cosa en la mente, tenían que volver a huir, bueno, él sabía que tenía que huir pero Selene...Era imprudente como ella sola _y ¿qué si decidía quedarse? ¿Qué tendría que hacer para convencerla? ¿Había algo siquiera?_ Ella tenía los mismos problemas que él y si el numero de traficantes que venían en camino los llegaban a encontrar con suerte estarían muertos antes de que lo supieran, pero las cosas no podían ser así de fácil, ni ellos se podían dar por vencidos así como así. Dejó esta habitación y se fue a la suya a empacar lo poco y nada que podría llegar a necesitar, en esas estaba cuando escuchó la puerta del cuarto de Selene abrirse, minutos después terminó con lo suyo y dejó su habitación para entrar en la de ella y verla sacando de su closet una maleta ya hecha, _probablemente la misma que usaba en sus misiones,_ pensó sospechosamente. La vio acabar de empacar una que otra cosa y el ver que no le pedía ayuda ni le dirigía la palabra le estaban haciendo dudar de si lo llevaría con ella, pero al final esto último no importaba, podían tomar caminos separados lo importante era que ella tampoco se quedaba, con la puerta abierta podía ver a la gente corriendo por los pasillos.

Selene le dio una última mirada a la habitación esperando no haber olvidado nada, luego vio a Michael con una maleta en su mano y demasiado nervioso, _al menos había hecho algo útil en su ausencia._ Frunció el ceño, había algo que no le habían enseñado durante ese tiempo y que sólo se venía a aprender con la práctica, mantener la calma, parecía que él necesitaba demasiado de esto. "¿Vienes?" le preguntó y lo vio desaparecer de nuevo de la habitación, ella exhaló, sin siquiera esperar por él dejó el lugar solo para tenerlo segundos después a su lado cargando la maleta que había dejado para él.

"¿A dónde iremos?" Preguntó al acercarse a la oficina de Gabriel.

"Lejos."

Le contestó obviamente concentrada en algo más. Respiró, _cuatro meses y nada había cambiado._ Decidió acortar más el tiempo en que estarían allí, le pidió las llaves del carro y mientras ella iba hacia la oficina él se dirigió al garaje a guardar las tres maletas que llevaba en el carro, luego volvió por ella.

"Y esta es la posición de la casa de Sebastián." Escuchó a Gabriel decir apuradamente mientras se acercaba a ellos, a Michael lo sorprendió, creyó que estarían huyendo de todo lo que los unía a esta casa pero el hecho de ir donde Sebastián lo calmaba pues este había dejado más que claro que era bienvenido y que podía aprovechar su estadía en su casa.

Selene tomó la pequeña hoja de papel sin quitarle el ojo de encima, "Bien. Supongo que le notificarás todo lo que suceda aquí."

Gabriel esbozó una sonrisa nada tranquila, "Por supuesto." Sabía que su tiempo estaba contado, en cuanto los traficantes entraran lo peor caería sobre él.

Selene sabía lo que estaba pensando y dio un paso hacia él, "También puedes dejar el lugar, saca a todo el mundo y vete." Murmuró para que la gente cerca de ellos no los escuchara.

Gabriel no iba a hacer esto, llevaba siglos escondiéndose y ya estaba cansado "Hay veces en las que uno no quiere ni puede huir, que es mejor quedarse a pelear."

Michael miró a Selene que parecía estar pensando en sus palabras. Parpadeó, lo último que necesitaba era que Gabriel con sus miradas bonitas y sus palabras de héroe convenciera a Selene de que se quedara. Dio un paso hacia delante sobresaliendo detrás de ella, "Sobre las pruebas de sangre que me hicieron-"

Brianna lo interrumpió al salir de la oficina, "No te preocupes, todo fue destruido por Sophie y Charles." Notó cuan cerca estaba Michael de Selene y que probablemente esta última no lo había notado, "Lo mismo sucedió con todos los documentos que teníamos de ustedes, de hecho estamos destruyendo todo lo que nos pueda implicar demasiado."

Michael asintió y vio que Selene lo volteaba a mirar sobre su hombro, sin pensarlo supo que ella le estaba pidiendo más espacio y él dio un par de pasos a un lado, "Cuídense." Gabriel les dijo y luego miró a Selene quien asintió y sin una palabra más se alejó.

"Ustedes también." Michael le dijo a Gabriel quien asintió y prontamente volvió a su oficina.

"Ciertamente fue interesante conocerte, Michael." Brianna le dijo amistosamente, "Ahora no vayas a dejar que te maten, ok?"

Le sonrió y vio que le extendía la mano, la tomó y después la haló hacia él para darle un abrazo, _qué carajo ellos no eran conocidos que se despedían, se merecían algo más,_ oyó que ella pareció sorprenderse por el gesto pero que regresaba su abrazo. Había sido la persona que más confianza le había dado en esos meses y despedirse con una banal apretada de manos sería una grosería. Recordó algo que le había dicho hace un par de semanas, "Seduce a todos los que tengas que seducir pero no dejes que te maten." Le dijo sonriendo y supo que esa era la primera sonrisa enteramente sincera que le daba a alguien en meses.

"Esa estuvo buena." Le dijo riéndose, se separó de él para ver a Selene volteando una esquina hacia el garaje, "Mejor vete ya, o ella hasta te podría dejar...Créeme, lo sé por experiencia propia."

Michael le volvió a sonreír sabiendo que de toda la gente que había conocido ella era a la única que iba a echar de menos, con bromas y todo, "Por favor, en serio, cuídate." Ella le sonrió como si supiera algo que él no, "¿Qué?"

"Nada, ya vete." Le dijo empujándolo.

Para cuando entró en el garaje vio a Selene colocando la última de sus maletas en la cajuela del carro, en cuanto se sentó en el asiento del copiloto ella aceleró, después de un par de minutos vio la nota con la dirección de Sebastián sobre el tablero y decidió introducirla en el GPS. El esperaba que le dijera algo pero no lo hizo, se puso cómodo en el asiento mientras tomaban una carretera alterna, sería un viaje largo. Después de una hora de aburrimiento y de mirar por la ventana miró de nuevo el GPS, "¿Donde estamos?" preguntó justo cuando ella tomó un desvío y segundos después parqueaban enfrente de una vieja e inútil... _¿que era eso, una cabaña o una choza?_

Lo volteó a mirar, "Entra el resto de las maletas." Dijo mientras con una mano volteaba y cogía una de las maletas del asiento trasero, "Te estaré esperando allí." Dijo mostrándole la entrada al lugar, una puerta que parecía no estar allí.

Michael asintió para inmediatamente recordar su problema con el sol, para cuando iba a decir algo ella ya había abierto la puerta y tenía un pie afuera, "¡mierda!" dijo apurándose al verla corriendo y tratando de protegerse con su gabardina, por alguna razón no podía quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y resolvió romperlo. Al entrar al lugar tuvo que ajustarse a la oscuridad, había pasado de un día brillante a un lugar completamente oscuro y ahora sólo veía una gran mancha verde enfrente de él. "¿Selene, estás bien?"

Escuchó la voz de ella al otro lado del lugar, "He estado peor."

Se tranquilizó un poco pero aún sentía rabia por su irresponsabilidad, "¿Que mierda estabas pensando?" murmuró para sí mismo, escuchó un pequeño clic y luego el sonido de objetos cortando el aire, las luces se prendieron intermitentemente por un momento y después se quedaron prendidas. La miró inmediatamente y desde donde estaba parecía estar bien o al menos lo suficientemente bien para mantenerse en pie y no quejarse, la gabardina estaba tirada en el piso hecha añicos, quemada, ella se recostaba contra la pared mientras su traje entero echaba humo pero no parecía estar en llamas, lo peor que le pudo ver fue una quemadura de primer grado que ya empezaba a desaparecer y sus ojos azules obviamente irritados por la luz. Fue a dar un paso hacia ella pero se tropezó, algo lo detenía.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó agitadamente y doblándose un poco por el dolor.

Michael no entendió, _¿porque debería de estar sintiéndose mal?_ Sin comprender vio que ella desviaba su mirada de sus ojos a una parte muy importante de su anatomía e inmediatamente se volvió a ver. _Mierda, casi se queda sin hijos,_ el absurdo pensamiento fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al ver el hilo de sangre bajando por sus piernas, una estrella ninja estaba incrustada en la pared justo detrás de él, milagrosamente solo le había rozado el muslo. _Pero tampoco era que pudiera tener hijos,_ su instinto fue llevarse la mano al área para comprobar cuán grande había sido el daño pero no pudo, al volver a mirarse vio que no había sido una estrella ninja, habían sido varias, todas alrededor del lugar, y una que otra lo habían literalmente clavado a la pared, ahora comprendía porque a los guerreros les gustaba llevar ropa apretada.

"Me olvidé que las había colocado." Dijo Selene entre dientes mientras el empezaba a zafar las estrellas de su ropa.

"¿Que es este lugar? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?"

Lo vio luchar con lo que lo atajaba, mientras ella luchaba con el ardor y calor que parecía querer consumirla, aún así se hizo la fuerte aún cuando lo que quería era encontrar un balde de agua y echárselo encima. "Necesitamos crear una distracción."

_Vaya que si la había creado pero no para sus enemigos._ Al cerciorarse que no había perdido nada valioso se acercó a ella, la quemadura en su cara ya no estaba y parecía estar bien. Se fijó más detenidamente en sus alrededores y notó que este era una especie de escondite y que no era tan malo como se veía desde afuera, había una mesa en el medio del lugar, una colchoneta a un lado, y lo que parecía ser un carro cubierto al final de lo que llamaría pasillo. Esto, más las maletas que había sacado hechas de su closet le dejaron claro que ella había tenido todo listo para huir en cualquier momento, era bueno tener a alguien tan precavido a su lado, pero tan bien era un verdadero fastidio que ni siquiera le hubiera hablado del lugar. "¿Hay más trampas?" pensó antes de seguir moviéndose, quien sabía, de pronto hasta metía un pie en una bien escondida trampa de oso hecha completamente de plata.

"No." Sacudió la cabeza, y se decidió, se alejó de la pared y le dio la espalda a Michael mientras se empezaba a quitar el traje de traficante que no hacía más que contener el calor que la abrasaba. Al sacar los brazos de las mangas no pudo dejar de suspirar aliviada aún si sabía que él estaba a sus espaldas.

Lo tomó por sorpresa que ella hiciera esto. No sucedió en cámara lenta como siempre lo imaginaba, al contrario, fue rápido, la vio dejar caer su corset al piso, escuchó un cierre y luego la vio sacando sus brazos de las mangas para luego exponer su espalda desnuda. Vio que era lo que le había estado molestando, su piel aunque no presentaba quemadura alguna estaba muy roja y sospechaba que tan caliente que no se explicaba como el PVC del traje no se le adhirió. "¿Estás bien?" Le volvió a preguntar porque aparentemente la primera vez que le respondió le había mentido. Con la mirada buscó alrededor tal vez una llave de agua pero no encontró nada.

"Mucho mejor." Esta vez sí era sincera, sentía como el aire frío del lugar la ayudaba, como su piel cambiaba de temperatura. Se quedó por un par de minutos así sabiendo que Michael la miraba pero no le importó. Era la parte superior de su cuerpo la que había recibido el peor daño y ya estaba empezando a sanar. Segundos después sabiendo que se tenía que cambiar por ropas comunes si no querían levantar sospechas, le iba a pedir a Michael que se volteara pero fue como si le hubiera leído la mente porque lo oyó murmurando que iba a ir por el resto de las maletas y seguidamente escuchó un portazo. Rápidamente hizo lo que tenía que hacer, Michael se tomó su tiempo en regresar y ella aprovechó para asegurarse que el carro estuviera en buen estado. Tan bien sacó más ropa, esta vez de hombre de la maleta que tenía en su posesión y la puso encima de la mesa. En cuanto lo vio entrar con maletas y todo le señaló la ropa, "Cámbiate."

Dejó las maletas en el piso y se acercó a la mesa, "¿Por qué?" _¿Que tenía de malo la ropa que tenía puesta?_

Selene notó el gruñido bajo en su voz, y lo ignoró, "Sólo hazlo, ¿si?" se aproximó y se llevó una de sus maletas hasta el carro, dejándolo lo más solo posible. Michael se encogió de hombros y procedió a limpiarse la sangre que tenía encima y a colocarse la ropa nueva. "También quiero que dejes todo lo que hayas traído, y todo lo que le hayan podido poner un dispositivo rastreador, incluido tu celular si es que tienes uno. No podemos permitir que una de estas cosas traiga a Marcus hasta nosotros."

Al fin le daba una explicación completa sobre algo. Cuando hizo todo lo que le pidió se acercó al lugar donde estaba y no pudo entender porque iban a usar un carro tan llamativo, no que ella fuera ajena a usar carros de marca, recordó al pobre Jaguar. "Bonito." Fue lo único que le dijo mientras empezaba a meter las maletas que ella había traído.

"Espera. De esa maleta, saca la laptop de allí y extrae el disco duro." Michael le alzó las cejas y se dispuso a sacar la laptop mientras ella abría la capota del carro. Al ver que no estaba muy seguro que hacer después de destapar el computador le indico cual era el disco duro y él lo extrajo, "Ya puedes tirarlo."

"¿De donde sacas tanto dinero para botarlo como si nada?" Eso era algo que le llamó la atención en cuanto vio el carro que tenían, dudaba que fuera robado, _esperaba que no fuera robado,_ dudaba que Gabriel con el presupuesto tan pequeño que se mandaba la hubiera dotado de un carro como este solo para complacerla. Guardo el disco duro en el bolsillo de la sudadera y antes de que le contestara le interrumpió, "¿Este carro tiene ese filtro UV que todos los autos del coven tienen, cierto?" La vio cerrar la capota.

Preguntas como esa era las que a veces le hacían pensar que él era estúpido, "Por supuesto que lo tiene, y también está blindado," le dijo para mayor comodidad, "¿No es como si me quiera matar, sabes?" añadió con sarcasmo por la pregunta boba.

Michael la vio entrando en el carro y la siguió, "Hace un rato me pareció todo lo contrario, a veces eres tan descuidada que en verdad me pregunto como es que sigues viva." Con sus ojos Selene le hizo un gesto de impaciencia que resultó siendo más chistoso que serio. Antes de que arrancara se colocó el cinturón de seguridad, un artículo más que necesario cuando ella conducía. Y se llenó de valor para invitarla a que hiciera lo mismo. "No sé porque me sorprende que hubieras pensado en todo esto, no sé, tal vez me deje llevar por tu amistad con Gabriel y que no creerías que él nos tendería una trampa, o algo."

_Sí, había sido desconfiada y parecía que estaba funcionando,_ "Probablemente ahora mismo los traficantes ya están en la casa de Gabriel y harán todo lo que puedan para encontrarnos, Gabriel tenía micrófonos y cámaras en todo el lugar así que no dudo de que te haya puesto algunas."

Miró hacia el camino, él aún no creía que fueran capaces de todo esto, pero tenía que recordar que Gabriel parecía no gustarle demasiado su presencia en el lugar, había desconfiado de él así como al principio el mismo había desconfiado de ellos.

Michael tenía una cara incrédula, "Aún creen que eres muy importante para ellos, para ganar la guerra."

_Él no lo creía eso ni por un momento, ni tampoco ella,_ pero los demás creían tener un tótem en él, se fijó en el tablero del carro y no vio el papel con las coordenadas de la casa de Sebastián, por reflejo abrió la guantera para buscarlo allí pero algunos papeles cayeron del lugar, se apresuró a recogerlos solo para encontrarse con varios pasaportes, la volteó a ver pero ella seguía con su mirada fija en el camino, _esta mujer en verdad pensaba en todo...o él en nada práctico._ Por curiosidad los empezó a ojear y descubrió que al menos aunque no le hubiera contado había estado en sus planes desde el principio, encontró tres pasaportes que serían para él. Pronto los dejó en el lugar donde los encontró y continuó buscando las direcciones al no encontrarlas decidió preguntarle, "¿Donde está el papel?"

_Hora de comunicarle su decisión,_ suponía que lo debió de haber hecho hace un rato pero no había querido, "No voy a Austria." Dijo quitando sus ojos momentáneamente del camino y fijándose en él.

_¿Ese era el día de las sorpresas o qué?_ "¿Qué? ¿Porqué?" Cerró la guantera.

"Nunca dije que iríamos allá." Lo escuchó haciendo un ruido que claramente decía que no le gustaba la idea. Decidió que ya era hora, disminuyó la velocidad y se hizo a un lado de la vía, "Michael, si crees que estarás a salvo allí y si quieres ir lo puedes hacer, no te detendré, no eres un rehén." Lo dijo calmadamente y sinceramente creyendo que él estaba listo para cuidarse por sí solo y tener éxito al intentarlo, atrás quedaban esos días donde él era casi indefenso y ella se sentía culpable y responsable por introducirlo en este mundo. Lo que estaba sintiendo en el momento sólo podía describirse como que ella se había acostumbrado a su presencia, _nada más. _

Realmente quería que ese día terminara, se la había pasado sorprendido a cada rato solo para que ahora le dejara caer una bomba que lo aturdió. Estaba más que claro que ella no lo acompañaría, ni que se sometería a ser _ella_ quien lo siguiera a _él_. Podía ir donde Sebastián y aprender lo que fuera que le quisiera enseñar, vivir tranquilo pero preocupándose por la seguridad de ella. Con ella, inseguridad por sus vidas, una fuga eterna y sin descanso, peleas, asesinatos, prácticamente el infierno y eso sin contar la falta de entendimiento que había entre ellos más toda esa confusión que se traían. No había que ser un genio para saber cuál era la mejor elección. En la última semana por fin había comprendido que ella no lo vería como algo más que la criatura poderosa que tenía que proteger por su bienestar, aún así, con sus ausencias y todo, estaba casi siempre presente en las ocasiones que la necesitaba, no lo tenía que hacer, sabía que a ella no le gustaba, pero lo hacía. _'Necesito tu ayuda, me puedes ayudar y en intercambio te ayudaré. En mí tienes alguien en quien puedes confiar, vigilaré mientras duermes y en las peleas... Sé que eres muy fuerte pero tú también sabes que no siempre saldrás bien librada de las batallas, sólo quiero que entiendas que juntos tenemos más oportunidades de sobrevivir y tal vez de poner un final a esta ridícula guerra.'_ Esas habían sido sus palabras hace cuatro meses y planeaba cumplirlas, aunque ahora ya no tenían el mismo significado que antes, _algo se había desvanecido._ "Quieres que vaya contigo?" recordaba que la primera vez había actuado patéticamente casi hasta el punto de rogarle que lo dejara acompañarla. "Quiero decir, ¿Voy a seguir siendo una carga para ti?"

"No importa lo que yo piense u opine, es tu vida y tienes que empezar a tomar las decisiones que creas son correctas. Si vas a triunfar que sea por ti mismo, si vas a morir que sea por tu culpa y no la de los demás." Verdaderamente creía esto y trato de decirlo con un poco de frialdad pero sabía que no la había hecho. Ella no le iba a pedir que se quedara aunque tan sólo pensar en él bajándose del carro era impactante, ella no tenía nada para ofrecerle excepto peligros y él era un buen hombre que lo sabía y que también sabía cuál era la decisión que debía de tomar.

No había esperado que le dijera que se quedase y para colmo de males tenía razón en lo que acababa de decirle. _Vive y aprende,_ supuso que eran las mejores palabras para describir ese momento. Se sobó los ojos fuertemente sabiendo que tenía que hacer todo lo contrario, "Estamos juntos en esto. Sólo espero que esta vez si me confíes tus planes."

No hizo contacto visual con ella de nuevo y miró fuera de la ventana, por un momento pensó que él iba a hacer lo correcto, irse para donde Sebastián, estaba segura que lo iba a ser pero para su preocupación y al mismo tiempo alivió había declinado su oferta, lo siguió mirando así el no reconociera su presencia, "Vamos a Eslovenia, por el momento tenemos que poner distancia de por medio."

Sintió que el carro se empezaba a mover, _otro país,_ "Supongo que ya no seguiremos en contacto con Gabriel ni con Sebastián, ¿entonces como haremos para saber los próximos movimientos de Marcus?"

"Yo misma instalé un par de dispositivos, micrófonos más que todo, en algunas partes importantes de la casa."

Esta no se la había visto venir, definitivamente había que clasificarla como la mujer más desconfiada del mundo. "¿Por qué hiciste eso? Creí que confiabas en Gabriel." De hecho, hasta algún punto y negándose a creerlo, creía que Gabriel y ella tenían algo.

"Es obvio y creo que ya te lo expliqué. Incluso si confío en Gabriel le harán cosas drásticas y terribles para averiguar nuestro paradero. Él hablará. Nadie puede soportar lo que están a punto de hacerle."

"Y luego lo matarán." Dijo sospechando pero la duda era demasiado visible en su voz.

"Y luego lo matarán." Dijo sin duda alguna.

Selene había respondido tan calmadamente como si no le importara, se preguntó si lo diría de la misma forma si fuera la vida de él la que estuviera en la línea. Miró el paisaje pasar por su ventana y decidió no ponerle más conversación sobre ese tema en particular, había anochecido y amanecido y vuelto a anochecer para cuando tomaron un desvío por un camino destapado y polvoriento, horas después se detuvieron en una finca aparentemente abandonada, y no podía culpar a los dueños, parecía estar en el fin del mundo. Le pidió que se bajara a abrir la puerta del lugar y eso hizo, al entrar después del carro vio el completo desorden, oscuridad, mugre, arañas, evidentemente nadie había estado allí en años. Se volteó al escuchar un chasquido y la vio abriendo una puerta incrustada en el piso, lo que asumía los llevaría al sótano, "Ayúdame con las maletas."

Michael asintió y prosiguió a seguirla por un corredor largo y estrecho de piedra, "¿Cómo conoces este lugar?" preguntó tras tropezarse varias veces gracias a la irregularidad del piso.

Parecía que el lugar se había agrandado desde la última vez que estuvo allí, _o sólo era el cansancio,_ "Pertenecía a un traficante."

Sabía que el coven no era el único lugar de residencia de los vampiros pero sí que era el más seguro y por eso permanecían más tiempo allí. La misma Selene desde el principio le había confiado que ella tenía un lugar pero que no irían allí porque sería muy evidente, "¿Por qué un traficante tendría un lugar tan horrible?"

"De hecho el resto del lugar no está nada mal. Es sólo que esta es la parte que podemos utilizar sin que se den cuenta."

_Así que estaban traspasando propiedad privada,_ "Sólo dime que el dueño está de acuerdo con que estemos aquí y que de ningún modo puede ser uno de los traficantes de Ordoghaz."

"No te preocupes, no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo." Por fin sintió el final del corredor y que el espacio se abría un poco. Dudaba que el lugar lo hubieran cambiado y directamente se dirigió a la planta eléctrica que antes había estado en un rincón.

Michael la siguió hasta que se detuvo en frente de lo que podía ver era una maquina, "¿Acaso no sabes encenderla?" preguntó burlándose, después de todo sería la primera vez. Lo volteó a mirar con sus ojos azules e inmediatamente supo que no es que estuviera enojada sino que así era como había logrado atravesar el lugar, agudizando sus sentidos, y él no había hecho lo mismo. "Déjame ver..." dijo haciéndola correr un poco hacia un lado y buscando algún botón que pudiera hundir o palanca que pudiera halar, a lo último no tuvo más que agacharse a ver que podía encontrar cercano al piso, al mirarla claramente había una mueca de burla en su cara.

En cuanto el se levantó le entregó una palanca que había estado al lado del aparato, "Tampoco funcionó con eso." Se estaba empezando a exasperar, este había sido el plan A y haber perdido todo ese tiempo viniendo hasta ahí era lo peor que pudieron haber hecho.

"Tal vez está dañado." Dijo reconociendo el tono en su voz, _ahí se iba el buen genio que ella había tenido para con él en las últimas veinticuatro horas._ Por la esquina de su ojo la vio mirando la planta intensamente, sabía lo que se proponía a hacer, "Eh, no creo que así-" escuchó el sonido de su bota alcanzando el metal y después de un segundo el sonido mecánico de este encendiéndose. Esta vez la mueca triunfante si estaba presente cuando lo volteó a ver, sus ojos cambiando al café normal, y lo dejó parado donde estaba para ir a descubrir la enorme mesa del lugar.

Sin prestarle atención al polvo que se acumulaba en el aire descubrió un par de sillas e inmediatamente después puso la maleta sobre la mesa y empezó a desempacar su contenido, dos computadores, cables eléctricos, discos duros, tarjetas inalámbricas, celulares y otras cosas que Michael no reconocía. "Ayúdame con esto." Le pidió alcanzándole un cable, sin estar muy seguro de que hacer lo desenredo y después ella le indicó que hacer, momentos después le pasó un convertidor de voltaje o un regulador no estaba seguro, sus dudas de que pudiera quitar la energía de nuevo se desvanecieron al ver que no sucedió nada. "Ponlo allí." Le indicó con su mirada ahora teniendo todo listo para trabajar.

"¿Qué más puedo hacer?" Le preguntó queriendo ser útil, y más importante, que ella lo estuviera dejando.

"Sangre." Al no escucharlo moviéndose se giró hacia él, seguramente estaba pensando que lo estaba enviando a matar a algún animal, "La cajuela del carro está llena de munición y bolsas de sangre, trae todo."

_Oh, Dios, ¿que habría pasado si los hubieran detenido a mitad de camino? ¿Cómo habrían explicado esto?_ En vez de discutir con ella sus pensamientos decidió coger la sábana blanca que había estado cubriendo la mesa, no había razón de hacer varios viajes, y sobre todo por ese pasillo tan malo. Al regresar y entregarle dos bolsas de sangre por primera vez pudo recorrer el lugar, no era tan horrible y asqueroso como arriba, de hecho estaba bastante limpio para haber estado abandonado, no habían habitaciones, sólo este espacio cómodo sin llegar a ser grande, había una pequeño baño aunque no creía que hubiera agua, una cama que se veía cómoda y en la cual podría pasar los próximos días, aunque sabía que eso era mejor no decirlo, un espacio que no sabía para que servía, y al final una pequeña desviación y unas gradas que llevaban a una puerta. "¿Hay algo más en que pueda ayudarte?" le preguntó volviendo a la mesa y viendo que ya se había tomado una bolsa de sangre y que ya tenía todos los equipos funcionando.

Michael no era un completo inútil de hecho era todo lo contrario pero aún a veces se sentía intimidada al pedirle ayuda, por qué, por el simple hecho que si hacía algo malo no sería enteramente su culpa y sermonearlo no servía de nada, aún dudando pero sabiendo que al menos así iba a coger más experiencia decidió dejarlo, le señaló la silla enfrente y le volteó el monitor del computador a la vez que le pasaba unos audífonos, "Escucha, si oyes algo importante y valioso me dices."

Michael asintió, eso era fácil, por la cara que le había puesto había pensado que le iba a dar una tarea mucho más difícil por hacer, "¿Es esto directo?" preguntó sentándose y ajustando el audio.

"No, yo estoy escuchando el directo, lo tuyo es lo que ha sucedido desde que nos fuimos, hasta donde escuché Marcus todavía no había llegado pero si el primer grupo de Traficantes."

Asintió y después de un par de segundos decidió cambiarse de lugar, estaba sentado a un par de metros de la planta eléctrica y aunque afuera estaba a punto de congelación el calor que este desprendía era demasiado, con cuidado deslizó la laptop hasta el otro extremo de la mesa, que por cierto era inmensa, hasta que sintió que sería cómodo pasar las próximas horas en esa parte. Al principio prestó atención a cada palabra que escuchaba e incluso buscó dobles significados en las frases pero no encontró nada, después de varias y largas horas de conversaciones por fin escuchó la llegada de los traficantes y una voz conocida pero que no acababa de reconocer por completo, "Selene...." levantó la mirada hacia ella pero parecía estar sumergida en lo que estaba haciendo, repitió de nuevo su nombre y ella le levantó la mano dándole a entender que lo había escuchado pero que la esperara un momento.

Un par de minutos después desconectó sus audífonos por si algo pasaba mientras hablaba con él, "Según una conversación entre Gabriel y Brianna los traficantes de Marcus dividieron a los vampiros y a los lycans en partes distintas de la casa, y les están prestando estricta atención a los últimos. Todo es muy confuso, los traficantes eran pocos y aún así los residentes de la casa no opusieron demasiada resistencia, también han dejado mover a sus anchas a los vampiros de más alto rango pero al mismo tiempo los traficantes parecen estar impacientes por la tardanza de día y medio de Marcus." Michael lo único que hizo fue levantar las cejas, _¿Qué había estado esperando de él?_ se preguntó a si misma. "¿Que sucedió? ¿Que oíste tú?"

Su noticia comparada a las de ella era nada, "En sí nada importante." Dijo y pudo ver el destello de enojo en sus ojos así que se apresuró a explicarse, "Creo que escuché a Fiona, no estoy enteramente seguro pero creo que es ella."

_No sería raro que quisiera meterse en una casa llena de lycans sólo para vengarse._ Selene se dirigió hasta él y halando el cable de los audífonos los desconectó, "Reprodúcelo de nuevo."

**----- **

"¿A quién?" Aquí habían entrado en una habitación activando los dispositivos de Selene sin saberlo, "Sinceramente no sé de que estás hablando." Brianna dijo obviamente haciéndose la tonta.

Se oyeron unos pasos siguiéndola a la habitación, "Teníamos a alguien adentro que nos dijo que Selene estaba aquí con él." Fiona respondió.

"Pues les mintieron, la última vez que vi a esa perra fue hace ochenta años, o más. ¿Y quién se supone que es él? ¿El tipo que la ayudó a matar a Viktor?" Preguntó fingiendo y vio como Fiona se enojó por el último comentario, "¿Por qué te mentiría? Tú mejor que nadie sabe como no nos aguantábamos..."

"Veo que sigues siendo una hipócrita." Había notado como Brianna cambió el tema, si no le estuviera escondiendo algo estaría insultando a Selene y burlándose de ella estando con un lycan.

"Y esto viene de mi antigua amiga." Brianna fingió una carcajada mientras se preguntaba si Selene había estado en lo correcto y Robert era un traidor implicado en esto.

"Oh, ¡cállate! ¿Dónde demonios están?" No estaba para juegos, sabía que Selene estaba en alguna parte de esta casa y quería encontrarla cuanto antes, Marcus podía hacerse cargo de Michael en cuanto llegara.

"¿No crees que si lo supiera te lo habría dicho?" Dijo secamente y después empezó a seguir a Brianna, "¿A dónde vas?"

"¡A encontrarla!" ese grito era la última parte de la conversación.

**----- **

Michael esperaba por una confirmación pero sólo con la cara de confusión de Selene lo supo, "Es ella." Le dijo con el ceño fruncido. Hasta ese momento no se le había cruzado por la mente que Fiona sería parte del grupo de Traficantes, obviamente se había olvidado de su existencia por la angustia del momento. "¿Que tanto hace de esa conversación?" preguntó pensando que tal vez Fiona había dejado la casa pues hasta el momento no se había topado con ningún registro de ella.

Michael se cercioró antes de responder, "Catorce horas. Es lo último que tengo grabado, tu ya has escuchado el resto." Selene asintió ausentemente y volvió a su silla mientras él se levantaba y estiraba un poco.

"A este paso esa cosa va a dejar de trabajar antes de que escuchemos algo importante." Mientras hablaba miró al generador y luego a él nuevamente, "Sabes que puedes irte a descansar." Le dijo al verlo haciendo movimientos giratorios con su cuello.

Michael no necesitaba que lo convenciera y asintió, "No le pongas los audífonos a tu computador, y súbele el volumen, quiero darme cuenta de lo que suceda mientras descanso." No obtuvo respuesta, "¿Oye, los micrófonos vienen con sensores de movimiento?" Había caído en cuenta de eso hacía un par de horas pero no le había querido preguntar antes.

"Sí, y la señal solo puede ser decodificada por tarjetas especiales."

"Oye, cuando te canses me avisas y tomaré tu lugar mientras descansas."

Selene no sorprendida por su oferta asintió agradecida, "Bueno." La verdad era que estaba acostumbrada a noches así, vigilancia entre otras cosas era lo que hacía cuando salía en misiones. Miró los discos duros a su lado, en ellos estaba la información importante que había decidido copiar de los documentos de Gabriel pero que por falta de tiempo no había podido leer, esa sería una buena forma de pasar el tiempo mientras esperaba más actividad en la casa. Caminó hasta la laptop que Michael había estado utilizando y decidió ponerla en uso. Después de varias horas se levantó y tomó otra bolsa de sangre, estaba exhausta, apenas y si había leído un par de archivos pero la poca información valuable que halló había valido la pena. Había algo que no entendía, siendo Traficantes lo primero que hacían era acabar con los enemigos, así que ¿por qué no habían matado ni a un lycan todavía? ¿Estarían esperando por Marcus? ¿Pero esperar qué? Y en un par de horas si Gabriel lograba comunicarse con Sebastián se darían cuenta que no habían ido allí. Volvió a sentarse, había tenido descanso suficiente. Si Fiona revisó toda la casa como probablemente lo pensaba, posiblemente ya se había dado cuenta que en verdad ella si estuvo ahí y junto a Michael... Sintió que el efecto de la sangre no fue suficiente pero se esforzó por continuar, _tres días sin dormir estaban teniendo su impacto._ Abrió otro documento.

Para cuando Michael despertó se dio cuenta que había dormido por poco más de nueve horas, _vaya vigilante,_ se sentó en la cama y sintió que aún estaba cansado pero le pareció un mal gesto quedarse acostado cuando ella todavía estaba trabajando, levantó la cabeza de sus brazos y volteó a mirarla sólo para encontrarla dormida en el asiento en que la había dejado. Exhalando se levantó no seguro de si lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto, "Selene," la tomó del hombro suavemente, "ve, descansa un poco." Le dijo en cuanto lo miró, "Me haré cargo y te llamaré cuando la menor cosa suceda, ¿si?" agregó al ver que ella se iba a negar, pero parecía que en sí el cansancio era mayor que sus ganas de continuar. La vio caminar hacia la cama y le bajó un poco al volumen de los parlantes. Había sido eso, llamarla o tratar de cargarla hasta la cama, ellos no tenían una relación tan sólida como para eso último, al menos ella no la tenía con él. De frente se encontró con un archivo que tenía información sobre cada uno de los ocupantes de la casa de Gabriel, así como con información en la que nunca había pensado, las cosas que hacían para mantener el lugar, la seguridad, gente inculpada en asesinatos humanos y desapariciones, informes de cada pelea de los últimos cincuenta años, lo que hacían para esconder gente...

Michael estaba atento a cada ruido que había, casi siempre era Traficantes de Muerte dándose ordenes, perros ladrando, murmullos, pisadas, después de un rato escucho que una puerta se abría.

**----- **

"Tú, ven con nosotros." Uno de los traficantes dijo entrando a la habitación llena de lycans, los cuales estaban bebiendo de las bolsas de sangre que les habían dado minutos antes y que al principio habían creído contenía alguna clase de veneno basado en plata.

"¿Yo?" Charles preguntó al traficante quien asintió, nerviosamente se levantó sabiendo que iba a ser cuestionado, "¿Por qué?" preguntó al pasar de lado a Robert y Sophie.

"Ya te enterarás." El traficante dijo colocando la boca de la pistola en su espalda, "Camina." Ordenó mientras dejaron el cuarto. Los traficantes que custodiaban a los lycans dentro del cuadro se miraron y después alistaron sus armas.

**----- **

Había reconocido la voz de Charles en cuanto la oyó, ¿Qué querían con él? Lo más natural sería que interrogaran a Gabriel o, _¿sería que ya lo mataron?_ No, eso no podía ser, tal vez estaban esperando a que Marcus lo hiciera, eso sólo dejaba una situación, iban a empezar con los lycans, esa pareció ser la respuesta cuando escuchó que los traficantes le quitaban el seguro a las pistolas. Después de un par de minutos escuchó que una puerta era azotada y que alguien caía al piso.

**----- **

Charles miró aterrado a los dos traficantes enfrente de él, "¿Que quieren?"

Logan se encogió de hombros, "Información." Le respondió calmadamente mientras se sentaba en una silla y le mostraba a Charles una en frente de él.

Acobardado se levantó del piso rápidamente y se sentó en la silla, "No sé nada de lo que puedan estar interesados. Mi rango no es alto."

"Que comienzo más nefasto." Fiona dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y sentándose al lado de Logan, "¿Por qué nos saliste con eso? Ni siquiera sabes lo que queremos preguntarte."

"Es la verdad, no soy nadie aquí. ¿Por qué creen-"

El cobarde se detuvo en cuanto la vio sacando un cuchillo de su gabardina, tal y como se lo había esperado. Por un par de segundos miró el cuchillo fingiendo interés en él "Sabemos quién eres y lo que haz hecho en estos últimos meses." Amenazadoramente pasó su dedo por la hoja del cuchillo y se sacó un poco de sangre, "El tipo de investigación del que eras parte, los lycans que trabajaban contigo..." desvió la mirada del cuchillo e hizo contacto visual con el lycan, "Y a quien estabas ayudando."

"¡No sé de que habla!" Mintió para salvar su pellejo, aunque dudaba que si dijera la verdad sobreviviera.

Logan y Brianna se miraron por un segundo y luego nuevamente a Charles, "Es mejor que hables con nosotros que con Marcus." Logan decidió aconsejarlo.

Al nombre de Marcus su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente y a sudar aún más pero aún así se negó a hablar, "El llegará en cualquier momento y te juro que desearás haber hablado con nosotros." Fiona volvió a mirar el cuchillo.

"De todas formas me mataran." El miedo en su voz era audible.

Fiona guardó el cuchillo. "Sí, pero con nosotros hubiera sido menos doloroso." Logan contestó levantándose y pudo ver que el lycan se empezó a intimidar más, "Párate." La mirada de Charles de una fue hacia una de las ventanas deseando la luna llena, pero esto era algo que no obtendría hasta dentro de dos semanas. "Camina."

Sintió de nuevo el cañón de la pistola contra él, pero esta vez apuntando en su nuca, "¿A donde vamos?"

Logan le dio una mirada de pies a cabeza llena de desprecio, "Al mismo lugar del que te sacamos."

Fiona miró a Logan, "De todas formas nos entretendremos cuando Marcus llegue..." dijo sonriendo cruelmente e ignorando a Charles. "Aunque no tanto como si fuéramos nosotros haciendo el daño." Dijo ahora más seriamente.

Logan solo la miró fijamente para luego dejar la habitación.

**----- **

Esta nueva información lo dejaba aún con más dudas que antes, ¿Por qué no lo hirieron para hacerlo hablar? Y si sabían lo de los experimentos con su sangre había una pequeña posibilidad que estuvieran allí por ellos, _¿pero con que propósito?_ Dudaba que fuera para hacer más 'abominaciones' ¿...Y qué si ya las habían hecho? ¿Qué diablos hacían los traficantes esperando por Marcus? ¿Acaso ellos no podían extraer la información tan eficientemente como él? O acaso era otro sociópata del mismo nivel que Viktor que le gustaba estar en el medio de la batalla regocijándose por todo lo que hacía? Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, un dolor de cabeza era inminente, pensó rasgando una bolsa de sangre.

El resto del día transcurrió tal como se lo imaginó, con malestar y confusiones, y en la casa con conversaciones superficiales, excepto por dos.

**----- **

"¿Por qué no interrogamos a otros?" Alguien le preguntó a Logan mientras entraban en la oficina de Gabriel.

"No llegaremos a ningún lado sin violencia"

"Lo sé..."

**----- **

**----- **

Brianna vio a Fiona caminando hacia ella, "¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo?" la intención de Fiona era claramente ignorarla así que decidió agarrarla del brazo y detenerla justo cuando pasaba a su lado, se acababa de dar cuenta de lo que le habían hecho a Charles.

"Ay, nada, ya cálmate." Le contestó mientras se zafaba, "Créeme nadie los lastimará."

"¿Ni si quiera a los lycans?" Preguntó sospechosamente.

"Todo depende de ellos." Murmuró dejándola. "Marcus llegará en cuatro horas."

**----- **

Incluso con esa información no se podía sacudir el adormecimiento del que padecía, miró a Selene cómodamente acostada y al ver la condensación del aire cuando respiraba decidió que tendrían que hacer algo, la temperatura estaba bajando rápidamente y dudaba que allí tuvieran calefacción. Decidió que no la iba a despertar hasta faltando poco para que llegara Marcus, la iba a dejar descansar lo más que pudiera, estaban de nuevo en el mismo punto de hace cuatro meses, huyendo por quien sabe cuánto y quien sabe a donde. Se levantó de la silla y volvió a recorrer el lugar, la puerta que había al final casi escondida le llamaba la atención y se acercó a ella, trato de abrirla sabiendo que probablemente a Selene no le gustaría la idea pero esta hizo un chasquido metálico que lo delataría, al mirar a ver si la había despertado la vio cambiando de posición y dejó las cosas como estaban que era bien, incluso estaban mejor de lo que había creído. Ella no le había buscado problemas en todo el viaje, incluso le había sonreído en una ocasión, lo había dejado ayudar, todo esto era demasiado pedir, y si empezaba a dudar de ella, demasiado bueno para ser verdad. De nuevo miró la cama y caminó hacía ella, iba a dejar de pensar tanto en lo que Selene pudiera o no pudiera pensar por cada acción que él tomase, hasta ella misma se lo había dicho dos días atrás.

Selene se empezó a despertar y lo primero que hizo fue poner mayor atención a lo que escuchaba pero al no oír nada decidió quedarse otro rato más en la cama, Michael no era un inútil como para no poder confiarle cosas y ella aún seguía cansada, sintió el frío que no había sentido cuando dormida y se acurrucó aun mas aunque al hacerlo le pegó con los pies a algo detrás suyo, y no supo como pero supo que era. Lentamente se volteó para encontrarse con Michael quien la volteó a mirar tranquilamente, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente de nuevo, "Supongo que desde que estás aquí es porque nada ha sucedido." Decidió decirle unos segundos después, supremamente incomoda y acomodándose sobre su espalda, utilizando su brazo como almohada mientras el otro lo colocaba sobre su estomago.

Esa no era la reacción que se había esperado, "Muy poco ha sucedido." Le dijo y procedió a contarle lo que había escuchado hacía poco y pareció que para ella esto no tuvo demasiada importancia, supuso que lo tendría si hubieran asesinado a alguien o si Marcus hubiera llegado. Le iba a decir que si quería que siguiera durmiendo que él la llamaría en cuanto llegara Marcus pero no lo hizo, ella _debería_ de saber que lo haría. Se levantó de la cama y se aproximó a los equipos y reprodujo las conversaciones que había escuchado en su ausencia. "Entonces, ¿que piensas?" le preguntó pasándole una bolsa de sangre.

Al verlo levantarse se tranquilizó un poco, y la ansiedad que había sentido momentos atrás empezó a pasar. "No sé, tendremos que esperar." Le dijo tomando la bolsa de sangre y lo vio alejándose de nuevo. En tiempo record se tomó la sangre. "Espero que no se demore mucho." Dijo colocándose las botas, "No sé que tanto vaya a durar esa cosa." Miró hacia el generador.

El tampoco sabía mucho de eso. "La temperatura está bajando rápidamente, si no hacemos algo moriremos congelados." Se empezó a sobar las manos para entrar en calor.

Selene asintió y miró su reloj, _¿acababa de dormir por casi doce horas?_ le parecía imposible. Concentrándose de nuevo en el problema del momento, "No hay mucho que podamos hacer."

Ella parecía muy calmada lo que lo desesperó un poco, "Si la temperatura sigue bajando del modo que lo ha venido haciendo-"

Lo menos que necesitaba ahora eran confrontaciones decidió ceder. "Está bien, ¿que necesitas?" dijo suspirando.

Se sentía como un idiota, "No sé, algo para calentarnos." Lo único que se le había venido a la mente era una fogata, pero estaban en un lugar cerrado y esta era una terrible idea. ¿Acaso los traficantes no habían inventado algo para momentos así? Le pareció el colmo, tenían sangre clonada, munición de plata, carros con filtros UV, ¡pero cuando en verdad necesitaban algo no lo tenían!

No había tomado unos calentadores de la casa porque le pareció que si le veían ese bulto se darían cuenta que no iba para donde Sebastián, "Vamos a ver que encontramos." Dijo no gustándole mucho la idea, pero no había huido de Marcus para morir de hipotermia.

Ir a recoger palitos del monte era lo que se había imaginado que harían, o buscar alguna tienda en algún pueblo cercano, por más raro que pareciera, pero no se imaginó que ella iba a tomar el curso que él había estado por tomar un par de horas atrás. La vio acercándose a la puerta que él había tratado de abrir y después abriéndola provocando mayor ruido que el que él provocó. "No hagas ruido." Le mencionó entrando.

"Sí, claro, como nadie escuchó esa bulla que hiciste." A medida que avanzaba notó que el largo de este pasadizo hasta triplicaba el del anterior que ya por cierto era largo.

"Esta casa permanece vacía pero hay alguien que viene varias veces a la semana a cuidarla, lo último que quiero es que un humano sepa que estamos donde no deberíamos." Dijo murmurando.

Empezó a hacer deducciones mientras se asombraba con el lugar, ella le había dicho que no era nada malo, y había tenido razón, mierda, hasta era digno de un presidente. Hizo deducciones, "¿Entonces hace muchos siglos el lugar en que nos estamos quedando era algo así como la ruta de escape...?"

Selene asintió.

Era obvio que ella conocía el lugar bastante bien para no ser de ella, le sonrió burlonamente, "¿Y qué hacías por acá, tan alejada de la nada con un traficante? Siempre creí que tu lugar había estado al lado del coven..." No era idiota, sabía lo que había estado haciendo y hasta le agradaba que ella no le hubiera dedicado el cien por ciento de su tiempo al coven. La mayor parte del tiempo recordaba como era de distante, pero tenía que aceptar que también habían habido esos raros momentos donde le platicaba abiertamente de sus cosas y su pasado. Selene hizo un sonido de exasperación y luego aumentó el paso, a lo que él se burló abiertamente gracias a algo que ella le había confiado meses antes, "Supongo que a Kraven no le gustó nada."

Michael la mayor parte del tiempo era una molestia para ella, lo admitía, pero a veces era bueno estar acompañada de su lado no tan dramático. Recordó cuando él había pedido manejar su carro al principio jurándole que no lo iba a dañar y que seguramente tendría más cuidado que el que ella tenía. Eso no había sido divertido. Él tratando de ver 'cuidadosamente' cual era la velocidad máxima que alcanzaba había sido entretenido. Haberse quedado dormida por unas cuantas horas y después despertarse con las tonadas de una música que no podría llamarse música tampoco fue divertido. Michael mirándola con cara de confundido mientras ella hacía un comentario sobre el sonido valió un poco la pena, aún más cuando él le contestó que era que no había podido encontrar la estación de lo último en música de arpa. El comentario no la había molestado, al contrario, lo había encontrado gracioso y astuto tanto que no había podido evitar sonreírle. "Te dije que no hicieras tanta bulla." Le dijo murmurando nuevamente notando que ya estaban cerca del lugar en que podrían encontrar las cosas necesarias, poco después sintió que ya no estaba al lado suyo y se volteó a buscarlo para encontrarlo a unos cuantos metros, rápidamente se devolvió hasta donde él estaba.

Con las cosas como estaban todavía era una persona que no se consideraba violenta pero eso no evitaba que no pudiera admirar una colección de dagas claramente costosas y antiguas, sospechaba que con sólo una de ellas hubiera podido pagar su entera carrera médica, y que hasta tal vez le hubiera sobrado.

"Sí, son hermosas." Dijo contenta de ver que objetos como estos le llamaban la atención, todo ese entrenamiento al menos le había servido para que valorara objetos como estos. Después de dar una última mirada volvió a su camino, "¡A lo que vinimos!" dijo al ver que no se movió por unos momentos.

Instantes después encontró el lugar que había estado buscando, y los calentadores en él, dejados en ese lugar probablemente antes de que el mismísimo Michael hubiera nacido, "Calentadores a base de gas, trabajan -"

Michael los vio y la interrumpió, "Sí, sí, sé lo que son y como trabajan, no tienes que explicarlo." Lo último que quería era una de sus explicaciones largas sobre algo que a él no le interesaba pero obviamente que a ella sí, "No es como que sean tan antiguos para que ni siquiera los reconozca." Dijo levantando dos, de hecho recordaba a su abuelo comprando unos cuando estaba pequeño, el principio era fácil, no calentaba el aire sino los objetos alrededor de este, si Selene se lo hubiera explicado probablemente no lo habría resumido de esta forma.

Para cuando regresaron de nuevo a su escondite, que ahora encontraba horrible después de haber visto las comodidades de arriba, uno de los computadores empezó a grabar.

**----- **

"Supongo que ya no puedes esperar más." Fiona le dijo a Brianna.

Brianna sospechaba lo que Fiona estaba sintiendo, "No sé que es lo que Marcus está planeando."

Dudaba que Brianna supiera la verdad acerca de él, bueno, una de ellas, "Siempre lo supiste, ¿cierto?"

Jugando a ser la tonta le podía ayudar obtener información, "¿Saber qué?"

"Que no odia a los lycans."

Había usado el tiempo presente, _¿aún no los odiaba? ¿Y por qué le contó esto a Fiona?_ Tal vez no sabía que Viktor fue quien la transformó...No, eso era imposible. Pero si no odiaba a los lycans, ¿por qué confió en ella? "Me lo dijo la última vez que despertó a Viktor."

Empezaron a caminar, "¿Entonces porque lo seguiste haciendo?"

Brianna se encogió de hombros, "Yo era una traficante de muerte, no podía dejarlo de hacer así como así." Era por eso mismo que no confiaba en ella, ni en los traficantes que habían llegado, "¿Qué es lo que planea hacer?"

"Puedes preguntarle eso personalmente, acabó de llegar." Brianna la volteó a mirar impactada, "Fue a tomarse un vaso de sangre y estará en la sala de conferencias en diez minutos." La notó nerviosa, "Sabe que estás aquí y demandó tu presencia."

Sabía que no estaba logrando esconder sus sentimientos de Fiona. Marcus y ella habían estado en buenos términos hasta el día que le confesó su secreto, "¿Qué eres tú, su mano derecha?" preguntó tratando de esconder sus inseguridades. Fiona le devolvió una mueca burlona y ella sacudió su cabeza decepcionada de no obtener más, "Y," sabía que con esto al menos la iba a molestar un poco, "¿Como dejaste a Kraven?"

Al escuchar esto dejó de sonreír mientras hizo un sonido de disgusto, "No has cambiado."

**----- **

Habían llegado justo para escuchar la conversación. Para Selene no fue importante, se enteró de que Marcus no tenía nada contra los lycans pero esto no era algo que les influyera a ella y a Michael. Lo que si era importante era que con suerte se darían cuenta de lo que estaban tramando, como los iban a buscar, en donde lo harían, mejor dicho, la organización de su cacería, pero nada raro ahí, sabía como trabajaban los traficantes y ella- y _ellos_ seguirán huyendo. Viendo la cara de Michael no supo lo que estaba pensando, se sentó en frente de la laptop para segundos después verlo haciendo lo mismo.

Hay algo que no sabía, pero estaba seguro que Selene sí, "¿Qué tan cercanos eran Brianna y Marcus?" preguntó después de un momento.

La forma en que se lo preguntó le hizo gracia, "¿Celoso?" preguntó sin pensarlo e inmediatamente se arrepintió, pero esto era lo único que podía ver que lo estaba molestando, o tal vez era simple interés. Responderle de esta forma le vino como reflejo después de años de camarería con los traficantes, ya lo estaba empezando a ver como uno de ellos.

Michael la miró pensando que tal vez si había esperanza después de todo. "No, interesado...Por qué, ¿estás _tu_ celosa?" preguntó subiendo las cejas.

Si las miradas pudieran matar él ya estaría muerto, lo sabía. No había razón de estar celosa sólo se molestó un poco por su actitud, _¿qué, ahora la iba a tener como objeto central de sus burlas?_ Vio como el aplome de Michael se desvanecía, "Marcus fue quien la transformó."

Eso si no se lo había visto venir, había asumido que ella era de sangre pura pero ahora sabía que estaba equivocado, "Bueno, ¿pero que clase de relación tenía con él? ...Ya sabes, como la tuya con Viktor o algo más... " Algo le dijo que ella no le respondería esto simplemente porqué no sabría.

Este era el ejemplo perfecto de que ya había dejado las buenas maneras de lado, "No sé, no estuve presente en ese tiempo, nuca me he interesado por los chismes."

_¿Acaso estaba implicando que él era chismoso?_ Era él o en los últimos días había dejado de estar tan alerta con él? Si era así deseaba que su actitud no volviera a ser la de antes, "Supongo que dejaste micrófonos en la sala de conferencias, ¿verdad?"

Su humor hubiera sido otro si no las hubiera dejado, le iba a contestar pero la interrumpió.

"¿Son tus misiones siempre así?"

Se sintió ofendida por la pregunta, "¿Qué quieres decir?" dijo dando por terminados sus intentos de buscar el archivo en el que había quedado el día anterior.

Supo que tal vez esa no había sido la mejor pregunta que le podía hacer, "Ya sabes, artefactos de alta tecnología, escondites, lugares sucios, cansancio..."

Se recostó en la silla, esto no era nada comparado a algunas misiones de reconocimiento a las que la enviaban. "Usualmente me toca lo fácil, ataques, redadas, disparos peleas, y todo se acaba, otras misiones son peores que esto." Dijo mirando alrededor.

"¿Y qué clase estuviste haciendo para Gabriel?"

"Toda clase, no me importa con tal de que esté haciendo algo."

Asintió y decidió jugársela, "¿Por hacer algo te refieres a matar?"

Michael definitivamente había dejado de tratarla con el tacto que a veces utilizaba, se quedó mirándolo fijamente por un momento. "Sí." Dijo dándole a entender que no se avergonzaba de lo que hacía.

Otra triste decepción de ella, "¿Y que clase te gusta más?" preguntó levantándose listo para poner a trabajar uno que otro calentador.

"Me gustan los desafíos." _Entre más difícil, mejor._ El sentimiento de triunfo era por lo que vivía y vaya si le gustaba ese sentimiento, una vez alguien le había dicho que esa era su droga, _y lo era_. Aquí estaba, cuatro meses después de enterarse de la verdad y aún seguía matando y aferrando ese momento.

"Mmh, supuse que ibas a decir algo así." Sintió que su buen ánimo se iba con las palabras de ella, "¿Sabes lo que a mí me gusta?" al ver su mirada sarcástica de interrogación prosiguió, "Un maldito baño." Nada tenía que ver esto con la conversación y lo utilizó como método de desviar el tema, _Dios sabía que si le daba la oportunidad hasta le diría cual era su método de tortura favorito,_ después de todo parecía haber dado con su tema favorito, el causar dolor físico a los demás. "Y si es caliente mejor."

Le sorprendió el cambio de tema pero le daba la razón, su ropa ya estaba arrugada, se sentía pegajosa, sucia, un baño en verdad le daría más energía, pero no podían utilizar aún más las instalaciones de arriba. "Déjate de bobadas."

Michael supo que a ella también le pareció interesante la idea, "¿Bobadas? Llevamos-" y justo cuando le iba a contestar los parlantes se volvieron a encender.

**----- **

"¿Que estás haciendo aquí?" Gabriel le preguntó a Brianna en cuanto ella se sentó a su lado.

"Marcus solicitó mi presencia." Dijo en cuanto el último traficante los dejó solos.

A Gabriel le pareció raro pero cosas más raras estaban sucediendo, "Me las arreglé para comunicarme con Sebastián, Selene y Michael no han llegado aún."

A Brianna no le sorprendió nada esta noticia, "Fuiste muy ingenuo al creerle que lo iba a llevar allá." Empezó a caminar de lado a lado.

Sabía que lo había sido, "Estás nerviosa."

"Por supuesto que lo estoy." En cuanto lo dijo las puertas se abrieron.

"Marcus espera por ustedes." Logan entró y les comunicó.

**----- **

Michael dejó lo que estaba haciendo y regresó a la mesa, finalmente se iban a dar cuenta de lo que Marcus quería.

**----- **

Ya vienen en camino." Fiona le dijo a Marcus mientras entraban en la habitación.

La habitación era todo lo que podía esperarse de una sala de reuniones, espaciosa y cómoda, "Bien hecho. Sabía que iban a cumplir mis órdenes." Dijo sentándose y notando que habían varias copas de sangre dispuestas para ellos.

"Por supuesto, puedo preguntar a que se debió su tardanza."

"Estaba observando el paisaje, las cosas han cambiado demasiado en estos doscientos años, uno nunca se cansa de ver cosas nuevas" Fiona sospechaba de esto pero alguien tocando la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. "Pasen."

Logan se hizo camino hasta en frente de Marcus y se inclinó ante él, "Mi señor, están esperando."

Marcus le hizo una seña para que se levantara, "Hazlos pasar." Momentos después Logan volvía seguido por Brianna y Gabriel, este último también inclinándose, "Levántate." Le dijo tras un segundo y luego miró hacia Brianna.

Ella se negaba a postrarse ante él, lo había hecho al principio después de su transformación pero con el tiempo el mismo le había dicho que no tenía razón para hacerlo, y después de todo este tiempo no iba a retomar la costumbre. Además, ¿para que jugar ese jueguito si en unos cuantos minutos iba a quitarle la vida? El dicho te di la vida y te la puedo quitar estaba siendo patéticamente irónico en ese momento. "Mi señor." Era lo único que iba a decir para reconocer su presencia.

"Veo que lo recuerdas." A metros podía notar el desconcierto en su cara, "No estoy aquí para lastimar a nadie. Pueden calmarse."

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí." Su voz tenía un tono defensivo.

"Sabes que no tengo nada contra los lycans y que nunca lo he tenido..."

"¿Entonces por qué nos han tratado a todos como rehenes?"

"Ustedes no son rehenes. ¿Han siquiera tratado de dejar la casa? No." Dijo con ironía mientras les pedía que se sentaran, "¿Ha sido implementada la violencia excesiva? No. ¿Hay heridos? No. No veo como dices que son rehenes."

¿Cómo iban a tratar de dejar la casa si les estaban apuntando? Era ridículo, pero tenía razón, los traficantes no habían herido a nadie y si lo hicieron fue en defensa propia, ni siquiera...Recordó que cuando llegaron en vez de empezar a disparar a la gente como siempre hacían en las redadas dispararon a las paredes y, "Estabas intimidándonos..."

"Por supuesto que lo estaba haciendo, ¿como iba a estar seguro de dejar a un número reducido de vampiros en una habitación llena de lycans sin el temor a que estos se transformaran y acabaran con ellos? Las armas eran para protección no para matar." Dijo calmadamente.

"¿Qué es lo que has querido armando este circo?" De reojo vio que Fiona se sentó al lado de Marcus y Logan justo en frente de ella y Gabriel.

Marcus estaba contento de descubrir el cambio en Brianna, "Haz cambiado, haz madurado. Me alegra saber que ahora estás protegiendo y ayudando a los lycans. Todo-"

"¿Por qué, si estabas preocupados por su bienestar, por qué seguiste enviando traficantes a matarlos? Esto es lo que nunca he entendido. ERES un Mayor, ¿porqué te preocupas por los lycans?" Hizo las preguntas, que habían surgido hacía doscientos años, con odio y rencor.

Todos excepto por Marcus estaban conmocionados por su actitud. Respeto era una de las exigencia de los Mayores y ella no estaba siguiendo esta regla, y aparentemente por la pacifica expresión en la cara de Marcus parecía no importarle demasiado, seguramente porque ya no se consideraba a si mismo un Mayor, ya nadie lo consideraba uno.

"Si me hubieras dejado explicártelo hacer doscientos años no estarías tan confundida." Dijo aún esperando a que ella y Gabriel se sentaran.

"Pues puedes hacerlo ahora." En cuanto se sentó notó algo extraño pero no supo qué, al mirar a Gabriel supo que él también lo había notado.

"Siglos atrás cuando Amelia me despertó me enteré de una nueva guerra y lo que la había desencadenado. Ninguno estaba de acuerdo en cuanto a las decisiones que se habían tomado sin nuestro consentimiento ni la forma en como se estaban manejando las cosas pero era muy tarde y ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer. En sus memorias pude ver que se había hecho a un lado y aceptado el cambio, yo no iba a hacer lo mismo pero tampoco iba a arriesgar mi posición. Conseguí información de donde se encontraban los lycans y unos cuantos de mis traficantes de mayor confianza siguieron siendo fieles a mí así que hacíamos lo posible por no comprometer a los lycans demasiado, mediante engaños a veces enviaban a los otros traficantes a diferentes partes donde no iban a encontrar nada. Por supuesto las cosas a veces no funcionaban como se planeaban y accidentes donde sucedían exterminios sucedían."

"¿Como Viktor o Amelia no se enteraran?" Gabriel, por primera vez desde que entró en la habitación decidió hablar.

"No estoy seguro si ella lo sospechaba, supongo que ahora nunca lo sabré, pero Viktor-"

Brianna estaba tratando de ubicar hoyos en su historia, "Les pasabas tus memorias..."

Brianna volteó hacia Logan quien le asintió, y después miró a Fiona quien le devolvió la mirada, de alguna manera sabía que Fiona no estuvo al tanto de esto hasta hacía unos meses, "Así que engañaste a todo el mundo en los últimos siglos..." El asintió sin remordimiento lo cual la enojó recordando todas las cosas que le hizo a los lycans sólo porque creía en él y en su cruzada, "Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Ya no hay nadie que se interponga en tu camino, Amelia, Viktor, la mayoría del concilió, todos asesinados, puedes establecer un pacto con los lycans sin que nadie te detenga." Dijo mientras pensaba en Kraven, _¿Qué pensaba ese bastardo de esto?_ ¿Destruiría Marcus a Kraven y sus seguidores? o por el contrario, ¿ya había caído en su red de mentiras?

La altanería con la que le hablaba no era apreciada, "No me hables así." La vio por un momento desconcertada pero luego lo volvió a mirar desafiante como antes pero quedándose callada, "No es tan fácil como crees, problemas han surgido y-"

"¿Que clase de problemas? ¿Y que ha pasado en Ordoghaz?"

"Todo a su debido tiempo." Continuó, "Kraven tiene un pacto con un grupo de lycans y al mismo tiempo cuenta con el respaldo de todos los vampiros, excepto por mis traficantes y uno que otro de Amelia y Viktor," miró a Brianna a Logan, claramente eran los representantes de los últimos grupos, _probablemente los únicos integrantes,_ "Como debes de saber el número de traficantes leales a Viktor es mucho mayor que el mío sin contar que los de Amelia también se le unieron, esto me deja en precaria posición pues nunca vi la necesidad de entrenar guerreros. Pueda que quiera una paz, pero ahora mismo me encuentro en desventaja para hacer lo que quiera..."

Los vampiros no querían paz, querían una exterminación total, esto no era noticia nueva. "¿Entonces viniste a aliarte con nosotros?" Gabriel preguntó preocupado y tan desconfiado como sabía Brianna estaba.

"De hecho he estado aliado contigo por un tiempo ya." Dijo mirando hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo que la expresión conmocionada de Gabriel y Brianna seguían su trayecto.

Confusión era lo único en sus mentes. Para Gabriel porque no sabía nada de esto y había dejado que Selene se quedara allí creyendo que iba a estar segura sin saber que a él mismo lo estaban traicionando. Brianna supo que esto era nuevo para Gabriel por el horror en su cara. Su propia confusión se debía a varias razones principalmente a porqué Marcus no se había aparecido si sabía que Michael y Selene habían estado con ellos todo ese tiempo. ¿Se estaba inventando todo esto para darles confianza y después tomar venganza por la creación de Michael y el asesinato de Viktor y Amelia? _¿Que tan retorcido esto se iba a poner?_

**----- **

"¿Aún funcionan los micrófonos?" Michael preguntó tras el largo silencio.

Dudándolo revisó el software y asintió, "Todo está bien."

"¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que hayan desactivados los micrófonos?" preguntó al ver que el silencio se prolongaba. Selene sabía que era posible, un pulso electromagnético lo haría posible pero también desactivaría todos los equipos en su camino, no solo los suyos. No le respondió.

"¿Sorprendidos?" La persona en la grabación preguntó e inmediatamente reconocieron la voz, aunque ya desde antes sabían quién era que estaba allí.

"Mierda." Selene dijo mirando a Michael y comprobando sus sospechas de meses atrás.

"Hijo de puta." Michael dijo sin quitarle la mirada a la pantalla, como si pudiera ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

**----- **

Sebastián entró en el cuarto acompañado por su mano derecha, deliberadamente se dirigió hasta la mesa y decidió hacerse en frente de Gabriel. Después de un silencio largo miró a Marcus quien lo saludó, "¿Sorprendidos?" le preguntó a Brianna y a Gabriel.

Brianna se burló mientras sacudía la cabeza claramente decepcionada, "Es por eso que sabías que Michael y Selene estaban aquí, ¿cierto?" le preguntó a Fiona pero no obtuvo respuesta.

"De hecho Sebastián no me lo dijo, tu lo acabas de hacer." Brianna agachó la cabeza furiosa consigo misma, volteó a ver a Gabriel y este también estaba enojado pero no con ella. "Por qué no me lo informó, debes de estar preguntándote esto y la respuesta es que buscaba protegerlo. Pensaba que vendría aquí a matarlo por eso mismo invitó a Michael a quedarse con él, que mejor lugar que su casa. Hablé con Sebastián y le di mis razones, me entendió pero no quiso decirme si Michael estaba o no aquí." Aún tenía una carta bajo la manga. Sabía que después de que conocieran su verdad tendrá más probabilidades de que los dejen quedar y hasta conocer a Michael. _Estaba a un paso de tenerlo y revelarlo todo._

"¿Y cuáles fueron estas razones?" Gabriel preguntó enfadado.

"Es una larga histor-"

"Tiempo es lo único que nos sobra." Brianna interrumpió con rencor en su voz.

Marcus decidió tomar un trago de su vaso de sangre, "Sólo quiero que sepas que no tengo nada contra Michael." Dijo levantándose y recibiendo las miradas de odio de Brianna.

"¿Y qué de Selene?" Gabriel se aventuró a preguntar después de varios segundos.

Marcus sonrió socarronamente, no entendía que tenía Selene para que tantos hombres estuvieran detrás de ella, "Nos hizo un gran favor. Viktor necesitaba ser exterminado." Brianna miró a Fiona pero está no estaba dejando que la leyera por sus gestos faciales, de algún modo no estaba convencida para nada. "Aunque alguien aquí necesita arreglar cuentas con ella." Marcus agregó recordando lo que Fiona le había dicho semanas atrás.

_Viktor necesitaba ser exterminado._ "¿Y por qué no lo hiciste tú?" Gabriel preguntó incrédulo.

"Simplemente no me podía dar el gusto te atacar y fallar. No tenía el poder de hacerle frente y destruirlo."

Brianna lo miró escépticamente, un cobarde, eso era lo que era, "¿No lo tenías? ¿Acaso lo tienes ahora?" Marcus la miró seguro de si mismo, "¿Cómo puedes tener esa clase de poder?" la curiosidad y saber que el único tan fuerte como Viktor era Michael le hizo hacer la pregunta.

"No quiero distracciones." Sabía que esto era un pedido con el que no cumplirían. "Por si no lo recuerdan soy descendente de la familia Corvinus, relacionado con Michael incluso siglos antes que este naciera."

"¿Es por eso que no lo quieres matar? Porque están relacionados, por favor, no somos tan estúpidos para creer esto. ¡Si nos quieres engañar tendrás que inventar algo mejor!" Brianna se levantó de la rabia que tenía, ya había tenido suficiente. Si la iba matar que lo hiciera ahora mientras dejaba el lugar.

La vio dirigiéndose a la puerta, "¡Deja tus niñerías!" gritó perdiendo su paciencia, si se quería largar lo podía hacer, pero no se podía quedar para interrumpirlo cada vez que decía algo, "¿Quieres la verdad? ¡Te daré la verdad pero tienes que comportarte!" Recibió una mirada de arrogancia y esperó a que ella volviera a su puesto para continuar, "Bien, como estaba diciendo, Michael y yo como familia compartimos ciertas características en nuestro ADN. Desconocido para la mayoría es que la noche en que Amelia llegaba a despertarme Selene trajo un lycan a la cámara en la cual me encontraba. Todo es muy borroso pero ella lo interrogó mientras Viktor presenciaba, no creo que ninguno se llegó a imaginar las consecuencias de sus respectivos actos por estar interesados en la guerra. Hubo un asesinato. Sangre encontró el camino a mi tumba, sangre licántropa." Gabriel y Brianna se miraron, _¿acaso estaba implicando lo que ellos creían?_

**----- **

Selene lo había olvidado, ni por un segundo se le había pasado por la cabeza lo que estaba considerando, ahora solo deseaba con todo su ser que su negligencia no significara lo que estaba temiendo. Michael sabiendo que se debía estar sintiendo culpable trató de alentarla, "Eso no significa nada, el lycan no lo mordió, sólo bebió la sangre, como tu lo hiciste de mí, y aún eres vampiro."

"En verdad espero que tengas razón." Murmuró mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, no resistiendo el silencio y la angustia se levantó. _Después de todo ella no era un Corvinus._ Había sido una idiota.

**----- **

Marcus había hecho una pausa para terminarse su sangre y esperar que el shock se les pasara a todos y aceptaran lo sucedido como realidad. Supo que Brianna quería decir algo y se volteó hacia ella. Ver la sonrisa apenas visible en su cara la angustió más, él estaba disfrutándolo... "Eso no significa nada." Sacudió la cabeza como si al hacerlo pudiera borrar lo que acababa de escuchar.

Lo iba a explicar para que no dudaran más de él, "Como lo saben, nadie puede sobrevivir la mordida de ambas razas, gracias a Lucian aprendimos que solo los Corvinus pueden hacerlo. Nosotros hicimos nuestras propias investigaciones así como ustedes también las hicieron." Miró a Gabriel quien le asintió de mala gana. "Las conclusiones a las que llegamos es que si un vampiro o un lycan beben de un hibrido no se producirá cambo alguno, si son mordidos morirán, pero las dos juntas pueden llegar a transformarlo si el vampiro o lycan son lo suficientemente fuertes y viejos para resistirlo."

¿Qué más habían llegado a hacer? ¿Y con que propósitos? ¿Donde estaban sus 'experimentos'? Pues suponía que tenían manos y piernas. Y más importante, ¿como mierda obtuvieron la sangre de Michael? Estaba segura que la familia de Michael estaba a salvo así que no veía otra razón de su transformación, "¿Cómo?"

"La sangre de Singe corrió por mi DNA, por mi cuerpo, cambiándolo, mutándolo."

Habló sin pensarlo, "Pero Michael no bebió de Selene," Al menos hasta donde ella sabía, "u otro vampiro...ella lo mordió, eso fue lo que provocó su cambio, no su sangre."

"Esa es una de las diferencias entre nuestras razas, no sabemos como pero para mí fue suficiente con beber la sangre."

"No te creo." Se negaba a creerle sobre todo al no ser claro con su último comentario, era obvio que ya sabía los desarrollos de esta era y que sabía como crear híbridos así que no veía una razón para que no supiera sobre su cambio. Para ella todo esto no dejaba de ser más que tonterías.

"Puede probarlo." Gabriel le dijo.

"Hazlo." Brianna finalmente lo pidió.

-----

Tan pronto como las dudas de Selene fueron aclaradas en su frustración había roto una silla de un puntapié y ahora se encontraba caminando ansiosamente por el lugar. _¡Todo era su culpa! Esto lo cambiaba todo._ Selene nunca le había contado a Michael que había llevado a un lycan a la cripta y que lo había asesinado, tal vez si lo hubiera hecho esto se hubiera podido prever de alguna forma. Se sentía tan ansioso como ella pero sabía que se tenía que calmar para pensar claramente en lo que harían, "Nos tenemos que calmar." Lo dijo más para ella que para si mismo.

Inmediatamente se detuvo y lo miró, _¡¿Calmarse?! ¡Claro, muy fácil decirlo cuando no se era el maldito culpable!_ "¿Calmarme? ¿Cómo diablos lo voy a hacer? ¡Acaso si quiera sabes lo que todo esto significa?!"

Vio como su comentario inofensivo la hizo explotar, _no se iba a dejar de ella._ Se paró mas derecho, "¡Sé lo que significa! ¡Mierda, no soy tan estúpido como crees!" La estúpida era ella al no haberse dado cuenta lo que hacían cuando mataron al lycan en la cripta, "Tú eres la única que -" se detuvo cuando abrupta y bruscamente lo tomó de la camisa, pero sus reflejos eran mejores e incluso ya la había agarrado de las muñecas antes de que lo alcanzara.

Sintió el cambio en ella y viendo la cara de asombro de Michael lo dejó ir decidiendo desquitarse mejor con la pared de piedra detrás de ella. Mientras le pegaba sabía que la culpa no era de él sino de ella pero que su frustración estaba haciendo las cosas peor. Tras un puñetazo bien dado se volteó hacia él, "Tienes razón." Dijo respirando fuertemente y con voz inafectada, luego se dirigió al computador.

Michael solo la dejó ir, apretando sus puños se quedó donde estaba por no ir a buscarle pelea.

**----- **

Viendo a Marcus transformado Brianna notó que no lucía nada como Michael, Marcus parecía mucho más vampiro que lycan, el mayor cambio era que su rostro no se distorsionaba tanto, las garras, los ojos oscuros, el tono gris azulado, todo esto seguía ahí. Esto lo cambiaba todo, "Es verdad..."

"No te pareces a Michael." Gabriel declaró.

"No lo conozco pero me han dicho como luce." Miró a Brianna, "¿Ahora me crees?"

Gabriel asintió por ella, "No quiere matar a Michael porque es tu...especie."

"Somos los únicos." Marcus dijo cambiando de nuevo y vistiéndose. Miró a Sebastián y le hizo una seña.

"Marcus siempre ha sido y aun es uno de nuestros grandes benefactores. Él estaba con nosotros incluso antes que yo me uniera a ellos...No queda duda que él no representa un problema para los lycans, de hecho, desde que esta reunión empezó todos los vampiros y lycans fueron liberados. Yo ya hablé con ellos y ahora Edward está con ellos explicándoles la situación, todo excepto que Marcus es hibrido."

"¿Por qué?" Gabriel preguntó sintiéndose menos desconfiado.

"Kraven, todavía no lo sabe y probablemente tiene uno que otro infiltrado aquí."

_¿Sabía Marcus lo que Kraven había estado planeando?_ "¿Por qué estás seguro de que nosotros no somos infiltrados?"

"La historia. Conozco a Brianna y Sebastián pondría sus manos en el fuego por ti."

"¿Entonces solo viniste a buscar refugio aquí?" Brianna aún disgustada preguntó. "¿O es que tiene un plan que viniste a compartir?"

"De hecho es el mismo plan. Obtener más aliados, entrenarlos, ataques a los covens que se nos opongan, muerte a nuestros enemigos..."

"¿Qué va a pasar con Michael?" miró a Fiona y añadió, "Y Selene."

"Lo que ellos decidan, esperamos encontrarlos y convencerlos, tenerlos viviendo aquí o en mi casa, o en cualquier otra casa, nuestra intención es que Kraven y sus aliados no los hallen." Sebastián dijo.

Era completamente trágico que se estuvieran protegiendo de un payaso como Kraven, "Esa es tu intención, ¿pero la tuya?" la ultima parte fue dirigida a Fiona, "No creo que hayas olvidado tan rápido lo que hizo." Claramente se refería a Selene.

Fiona mantuvo su mirada, "Mi problema no es con Michael, es con Selene y ese no es asunto tuyo." No le iba a explicar que aun le dolía que hubiera asesinado a Viktor pero que viéndolo de otro punto de vista Viktor nunca había sido tan cercano con ella ni ella lo había necesitado tanto como Selene lo solía hacer. "No vine a matarla si eso es lo que quieres saber." Dijo sinceramente, _¿de cuándo acá a Brianna le importaba tanto el bienestar de Selene?_

Brianna trató de hallar alguna deshonestidad en su porte pero no pudo, "¿Qué haces acá? Aparte de lo obvio... Es decir, eras una de las traficantes de Viktor y dudo que cambiaras tu posición en cuanto a los lycans en qué, ¿cuatro meses?"

Sí, no había cambiado mucho. Se podría decir que aún se encontraba entre la línea que dividía los bandos, "No me iba a quedar en Ordoghaz con Kraven al acecho y definitivamente no me iba a convertir en uno de sus peones."

Sabía que el odio que Fiona sentía por Kraven era mayor que el que podía sentir por Selene, pero como terminó siendo la mano derecha de Marcus era otra cosa.

"¿Puedes llamar a Michael? Quiero hablar con él." Marcus dijo después de un momento.

"No sabemos donde está." Gabriel le contestó, "Salió para la casa de Sebastián pero nunca llegó."

"¿Tienen alguna idea de adonde pudieron haber ido?" Brianna y Gabriel sacudieron la cabeza. Sabían que Selene no era tan confiada como para estar donde los dispositivos de rastreo que les pusieron decían, probablemente para ahora estaba en otro país o volando quien sabe a donde, "Bueno, mañana mismo empezaremos con la búsqueda ahora mismo creo que todos necesitan descansar." Marcus dijo levantándose, "Gabriel y Brianna podrían formar los grupos e ir con ellos, si los encuentran sería mucho más fácil que les crean a ellos que a nosotros."

Brianna vio a Gabriel asintiendo, "Yo no me muevo de aquí. Colocaré a alguien más a cargo pero no te voy a dejar solo aquí. Aún no creo en tu sinceridad." Marcus le levantó una ceja.

"Por mí está bien." Dijo sin darle mucha importancia, "Ahora, ¿donde se encuentran todos reunidos?" Le preguntó a Sebastián deteniéndose justo delante de la puerta.

"En la sala principal." Respondió sabiendo que habían cosas que le tendría que explicar a Gabriel.

"Iré a hablar con ellos... ¿Quieres acompañarme?" se dirigido a Brianna, "sé que te tendré encima por los próximos días."

Sin duda alguna Brianna lo alcanzó.

**----- **

Bueno, las cosas ahora no se veían tan mal pero que si Marcus está mintiendo, ¿Qué tal que tenga los mismos deseos de poder que Kraven tiene? Michael pensó agachándose en torno a un calentador, al menos por lo que dijeron no creía que Marcus estuviera tras algo tan malo como antes había creído. Volteando a mirarla supo que estaba tan perpleja como él pero no quería regresar, al menos no aún, al menos hasta que se den cuenta de algo más. La pregunta era si habría tiempo, si ella lo haría empacar todo de un momento a otro. Por lo ocurrido hace unos minutos no le quería ni preguntar.

_¡¿Por qué no puso un maldito micrófono en el salón principal?!_ ¿Era todo lo que había escuchado pura mierda o acaso había sido real? El tono de Fiona había sido tan descuidado que al escucharlo atentamente no había podido detectar falsedad alguna. Por una vez desde que mató a Viktor deseó tan solo dejar de pensar por un momento, dejar de preocuparse, dejar todo de lado, vio la cama a pocos metros de ella, ya no estaba cansada, pero decidió hacerlo, dejar todo de lado momentáneamente, quien sabe y después de un rato algo se le viene a la mente, necesitaban tomar una decisión. "Tienes razón." Le dijo mientras descuidadamente se tiraba a la cama. Maldición, mil veces hubiera deseado salir a caminar pero no se podía dar ese lujo, afuera nevaba y era de día. Michael no pareció haberle prestado atención y entendió que se hubiera enfadado con ella, esa no era la forma de tratarlo, "Lo siento. No debí de haberlo hecho." Le dijo sin mirarlo y en verdad lo sentía, aún más porque en el momento no podía tenerlo en contra suya, esto solo la desconcentraría de su plan de olvidarlo todo.

"Hay muchas cosas que nunca debiste de haber hecho." Le dijo entre sorprendido de verla acostarse y molesto, a diferencia de ella dejó el lugar, decidió ir a caminar un poco aunque solo fuera para congelarse y confundirse más.

Sus palabras fueron dichas solo para herirla y lo hicieron pero había algo más importante que sus propios sentimientos en ese momento, "No puedes salir."

Michael la ignoró, "Soy el hibrido, puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana." Murmuró sin siquiera detenerse, sabía que ella no lo podía seguir lo cual era un bono. Cada vez que se acercaban más le gustaba menos, lo decepcionaba más lo cual era bueno para su meta de perder el interés por ella totalmente. Sus inseguridades al entrar en este mundo lo habían hecho sentir eso, inseguro y por ende débil, ella inmediatamente se había dado cuenta y lo había catalogado como esto, seguramente al ver que la seguía como un perro faldero le dio a entender que lo podía tratar como quisiera, pero las cosas no funcionaban así. Fuera como fueran las cosas, pensó soplándose las manos mientras una ráfaga de viento lo golpeaba, él no se iba a adaptar a lo que ella quería o necesitaba sólo para obtener una mendiga sonrisa o buen trato, ni siquiera para hacerla sentir bien en cuanto a ella misma. _Que se joda, estaba cansado de su maldita actitud._

Michael no regresó hasta después de un par de horas, donde se había metido no lo sabía, sólo lo vio entrando temblando y sentándose, "Aparentemente Marcus ha impresionado a todos con su presencia." Era todo lo que había podido deducir de la pequeñas conversaciones que había escuchado.

"Hibrido o no hibrido, eso iba a pasar." Fue lo último que se dijeron en mucho rato, para mayor tranquilidad vio que en su ausencia ella había hecho funcionar dos de los calentadores, cómo, no tenía ni idea.

Tras varias horas lo miró y vio que se había quedado dormido o estaba adormilado en el asiento. Sus habitaciones en la casa de Gabriel lo más seguro es que delataran su presencia, y si los sentidos de Marcus eran tan buenos como los de Michael era posible que los pudiera rastrear como un perro de caza. Tener a Sebastián asociado con Marcus hacía las cosas más difíciles, lo más probable es que se hubiera dejado manipular por sus aparentemente buenas intenciones, lo que acababa de suceder definitivamente le habían quitado las ganas de seguir huyendo, quería saber, por fin saber que era todo lo que en verdad cada persona se traía. Si en su caso significaba dejar de huir y hallar la verdad al menos iba a intentarlo, ponerle una bala en el corazón o en una zona vital haría hablar a Marcus. Haciendo el menor ruido posible se levantó y alistó lo que pudiera necesitar que no era mucho, una que otra bolsa de sangre y suficiente munición para darle pena a un ejército pequeño. Michael por supuesto no iría con ella, sí algo, lo que haría le daría tiempo para hallar un mejor escondite, o quien sabe y hasta podía convencer a alguien que lo ayudara a él en vez de Marcus. Ella estaba cansada de su vida así que no sería una gran preocupación perderla en lo que iba a hacer, la perdida de Michael al contrario, tendría un gran impacto. Rápidamente se cambió de las ropas comunes a su traje de traficante, llevó lo que necesitaba al carro, le dejó armas que sabía el tal vez no llegaría a utilizar, sangre suficiente para unas semanas y una tarjeta de crédito escribiendo la clave en un papel y dejándolo cerca donde la pudiera encontrar fácilmente, por un segundo pensó agregarle otras palabras pero se detuvo, no había mucho que tuviera que decirle, de hecho no había nada por decir excepto que se marchara y eso lo deduciría al despertarse y no encontrarla. Pero su plan falló, para cuando entró por su última maleta él estaba despierto y ya sabía lo que ella había planeado.

"¿A donde vamos?" le preguntó sabiendo que no lo había incluido en su planes, y mostrándole la hoja que ya estaba arrugada en su puño.

No lo había querido despertar por el simple hecho de que le complicaría las cosas, "Esto es por ti." Le dijo no encontrando más por hacer que volver a revisar una de las pistolas que le iba a dejar sobre la mesa. Decidió darle una última explicación, era lo menos que se merecía, "Voy a ir a hacer hablar a Marcus. No creo que quieras participar en lo que haré."

"Por supuesto que no quiero participar en lo que harás, es un maldito suicidio." Ellos querían al hibrido no a ella, a ella la desecharían en cuanto supieran lo que tramaba. "No puedes hacerlo, aún si las intenciones de Marcus son buenas no conoces las de Fiona."

_¿Y por qué le interesaba tanto?_ "No importa, iré a acabar lo que empecé." Dijo desafiantemente, _ella no iba a permitir que la detuviera._

"¡Eso no fue tu culpa!" Dios, ni siquiera él sabía todo lo que había sucedido en esa cripta pero diría cualquier cosa con tal de hacerla cambiar de decisión, al ver que sería difícil de hacerlo trató otra cosa, "Soy lo que soy gracias a ti. ¿Acaso me vas a matar a mi también?" No obtuvo respuesta y trató de aproximársele pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás, "¿Qué te ganas con eso de todas formas?" preguntó exhalando exasperadamente.

Michael no estaba cerca de ser tan corrupto como Marcus era por eso que le perdonaba la vida, de hecho ser tan inocente era lo que se la había salvado en primer lugar, "Si algo me pasa en el proceso no es importante, al menos él no podrá cambiar mas vampiros ni lycans." Dijo tras un largo minuto.

"No creo que haya transformado a nadie." Ni siquiera él se lo creía pero estaba tratando de convencerla, "¿Por qué te importa tan poco tu vida? Desde que te conocí-"

Eventualmente iba a morir, lo sabía desde que se convirtió en traficante, ser inmortal no significaba ser eterno y la muerte no era algo a lo que le temía...para ser sincera, cada día la deseaba más. "No me interesa."

No supo a que se refería, si no le interesaba su vida o lo que él tenía por decir, vio que ella no soltó el arma que había cogido momentos atrás. A él tampoco le interesaba lo que ella desease, iba a impedir que lo consiguiese de la forma que fuera, "No te dejaré ir." Dijo calmadamente aunque eso era lo único que no tenía en el momento.

Esto era lo que se había temido, "No puedes detenerme." Dijo y empezó a caminar pero pronto estaba justo enfrente de ella, dándole una mirada decisiva, hablaba en serio.

"Eso lo veremos." Ambos sabían que a la larga era ella la que tenía las de perder. Si a él le daba por utilizar toda su fuerza para hacerla quedar, se tendría que quedar. Furiosa con él levantó la mano y le pegó en la nariz sin siquiera tratar de contener su fuerza, él la soltó y por reflejo se llevo la mano a la cara ensangrentada, en cuanto iba a empezar a caminar sintió que la cogió de la muñeca.

"No vas a ningún lado." Si tenía que forzarla a quedarse lo haría. La vio dirigiendo su mirada a la mano que él no le había cogido y la vio empuñando el arma. Selene sabía que eso no funcionaría de nada pero si la obligaba a usarla lo haría. Viendo su distracción trajo la mano nuevamente contra su cara, esta vez la soltó y ella apuró el paso por el corredor antes de que él se recuperara. La volvió a alcanzar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, iba a poner su mano sobre el hombro de ella pero justo cuando estaba por tocarla rápidamente ella lo cogió del brazo y lo aventó tan fuerte como pudo contra la pared de piedra. _Si Selene quería violencia, violencia iba a tener,_ pensó tirado en el piso mientras respiraba fuertemente, la frustración y la rabia lo estaban consumiendo.

Ella no aminoró el paso pero si lo volteó a ver sobre su hombro. Qué Michael fuera más fuerte que ella no quería decir que se tenía que rendir. El piso desnivelado hacía difícil correr sin prestar atención, dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia adelanta sólo para toparse con él, completamente transformado, "¡¿Por qué mierda haces esto?!" preguntó llena de rabia y transformándose también, "Después de que acabe con esto tal vez puedas tener una vida mejor." _¿Era eso tan difícil de entender?_

A él no le interesaba tener una vida mejor gracias a que ella arriesgara la suya, "Me preocupas, ¿es que no lo ves?" le respondió a su primera pregunta y sintió como lo empujaba contra la pared para ella poder pasar, siendo realista no creía poder lastimarla pero iba a hacer todo lo que pudiera. _¿La amaba? No, no lo hacía, ¿La quería? Tampoco lo hacía, o tal vez un poco._ Le importaba, le importaba demasiado, eso era lo que sentía, y que gracias a su frialdad esos sentimientos no habían podido progresar hacia algo más, "¡Me importas!" dijo alcanzándola de nuevo y mirándola a los ojos. Se sentía patético por utilizar una artimaña tan baja que seguramente en una historia los llevaría a acostarse, pero esta no era una historia, ella no lo besó, al contrario, visiblemente dejó ver su exasperación por el comentario y no pudo dejar de sentirse herido por la falta de reacción por parte de ella, era obvio que no le importaba.

En el fondo le hubiera gustado sentir algo por las palabras que había acabado de escuchar, algo más que completo desinterés, "Ese es tu problema." Lo volvió a dejar atrás sólo para encontrárselo de nuevo un par de metros más adelante! "¿Y que pasa? Esas....idioteces sentimentaloídes no me van a impedir hacer lo que quiero." Sabía que tal vez sus palabras tendrían más impacto que un golpe o un disparo, "A mí no me interesan tus sentimientos, ni nunca lo harán." El porcentaje de veracidad de su último comentario era muy grande, significando que no era total y por ende que su frase no era completamente cierta. "No conviertas tus problemas en los míos." Viéndolo a la cara supo que había tenido razón, tomando ventaja de esto y que ya podía ver el carro caminó hasta este notando que él había dejado la puerta abierta horas atrás, pronto se encontraba acelerando.

Michael estaba aturdido por su crueldad presente en sus acciones y palabras, incluso en sus ojos, si hubiera estado enamorado de ella ese hubiera sido un golpe duro y bajo. Imposible era detener que el cariño que aún le tenía empezara a disminuir. Para cuando dejó el pasillo vio que el carro ya no se encontraba, dudó por unos segundos pero luego hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Supervelocidad recordada de la vez que Lucian los alcanzó fue utilizada.

Habiendo avanzado varios cientos de metros le colocó el seguro a la pistola y la puso en el tablero, aún cerca. Sabía que había sido cruel pero era la única forma de detenerlo, había sido lo mejor después de todo a quien querían era a él, no a ella. Muy poco de lo que haría había sido planeado, había deducido mejorar su plan mientras se acercaba a la casa de Gabriel. De pronto vio un borrón confuso por el espejo retrovisor y aceleró aún más, _¿Que carajos era lo que no entendía?_ pensó mirando nuevamente sólo para que al postrar sus ojos de nuevo en el camino lo viera a diez metros en frente de ella, sin siquiera pensarlo frenó pero gracias a la velocidad que llevaba y a la nieve cubriendo el camino el carro continuó deslizándose. _¿Por qué lo hizo? ¡El habría evitado el carro antes de que lo golpeara!_ Esta vez el cambió llegó de la nada mientras la adrenalina surgía, el carro no disminuía su velocidad y empezaba a girar sobre su eje perdiendo el control.

_Bueno, tal vez no debí de haber hecho eso,_ Michael pensó en cuanto vio al carro por fin dejar de girar y deteniéndose no muy lejos de donde todo había comenzado. Vio movimiento dentro del carro y lentamente se aproximó a este, escuchó que Selene lo volvía a encender pero ya era muy tarde. Ella lo volteó a mirar y cogió el arma apenas un segundo antes de que él rompiera el vidrio del lado del piloto. _Adiós filtro UV, adiós vidrio protector, adiós a su intento de escape por lo menos en las próximas horas._

"¡Mierda, Michael!" _Ahí se iban sus posibilidades,_ amanecería en poco más de una hora. Pero las cosas no habían terminado, al menos no entre ellos, le apuntó y estaba a punto de halar el gatillo, al menos para enseñarle una lección, cuando la puerta se abrió y la sacó del carro aventándola al piso bruscamente. Si la sorpresa del segundo atrás le había impedido disparar, lo que acababa de hacer sólo le daba una razón para hacerlo. Esta vez si disparó.

Sintió el quemón, y no fue nada, _¿que era una nueve milímetros comparada con las múltiples balas de la 49 que había recibido de los traficantes de Viktor?_ Azotó la puerta del carro cerrándola y avanzó hasta donde ella, se acuclilló al ver que Selene no se levantó. Sangre brotando de su hombro y su brazo, demandó que el cambio volviera a él y lo logró. Ahora en forma humana el dolor ni siquiera aumentaba, "Sí te quieres enfrentar a Marcus, bien, lo haremos. Pero no antes de haberlo planeado bien."

Miraba su hombro sangrante, aún cuando lo había hecho no podía creer que le había disparado a Michael. Ese acto de su parte definitivamente hizo que viera todo el panorama mejor. Aunque él tuviera un poco de razón las ganas de volverlo a lastimar regresaron cuando se quedó mirándola esperando una decisión. Rápidamente se sentó y miró de nuevo su mano aún con el arma y la dejó mientras se levantaba.

Al verla levantándose hizo lo mismo. "¿Y entonces?" Sabía que al menos esta la había ganado él.

Empezó a caminar hacia la finca ahora a unos seiscientos metros de ellos, "¡No hay otra cosa que pueda hacer ahora, ¿cierto?!" le gritó mientras al pasar a su lado lo aventaba contra el carro.

Ni siquiera se volteó para cerciorarse que ella estuviera tomando el camino hacia la finca. Tan sólo planeaba borrar las huellas de los neumáticos después de volver a esconder el carro. No se hacía ilusiones de imaginar que ella le hablaría para compartir los planes que hiciese, era probable que el próximo día también decidiera dejarlo atrás, pero él estaría al tanto. Respirando profundamente se llevó la mano a la herida en su hombro y con dificultad extrajo la bala que le acababan de incrustar, la observó por un momento y decidió tirarla hacia un lago congelado a unos metros de él. De nuevo se agachó, esta vez para coger la pistola que ella había dejado tirada y tras guardarla se sentó en el carro, lo encendió y lo llevó a guardar.

·

·

Las próximas horas se fueron con ella sentada en frente de un computador estudiando los planos de la casa e ignorando a Michael totalmente, y el también haciendo esto último. Que él se empecinara a ir con ella cambiaba todo, ya no se podía dar el gusto de ser tan imprudente, y probablemente los matarían antes de conseguir lo que querían de todos modos.

Después de un par de horas a Michael se le había pasado el enojo pero era claro que a ella no, que no estuviera enfadado tampoco quería decir que estuviera bien con la idea. Cuando dejó el lugar horas atrás fue a la casa principal para cerciorare con que más podía encontrarse, por suerte no había hallado ningún vehículo, nada en lo que ella pudiera tratar de escapar y eso lo tranquilizaba más, sólo le quedaba estar atento al anochecer, no dejaba de lado la idea que ella tratara de dejarlo de nuevo. Para su sorpresa anocheció y ella ni se inmutó, había creído que lo primero que haría sería levantarse y dirigirse al carro pero no lo hizo, y él por supuesto no la iba a hacer caer en cuenta. Lo mismo pasó el día siguiente y el día después de este. Ya, sin poder aguantar más la curiosidad fue él quien decidió romper el silencio. "¿Qué estás esperando?"

Lo miró a los ojos por primera vez en días, "Que los traficantes se marchen en nuestra búsqueda, que descuiden la casa."

La vio estudiándolo, mirándolo de pies a cabeza y luego como si no fuera interesante lo que encontraba había dirigido su mirada en otra dirección, "¿Y que si nos los encontramos en medio del camino?" Dejó la cama que había estado ocupando por horas.

"Bueno, eso no habría sucedido si no me hubieras detenido el martes, ¿cierto?" Se lo tenía que restregar en la cara.

"Cierto." Se acercó hasta donde ella estaba, "Pero también estarías muerta, así que de nada." Vio que ella le iba a contestar algo, probablemente que no le estaba agradeciendo y decidió hacerla callar, tomó el portátil del cual no se había separado en los últimos días y lo volteó hacia él, "¿Que has planeado hasta ahora?" dijo viendo un mapa de la casa con un enredo de flechas hechas en color rojo.

"Cuando el maldito plan esté listo te avisaré." Le dijo quitándole el portátil.

"Eso espero porque sin mí no vas a ningún lado." Le dijo aclarándole que así como había logrado detenerla también lograría a cualquier costa que lo llevara con ella, sólo por si las moscas, sólo por si había estado planeando algo más. Pero si ella tenía un As bajo la manga el también tenía uno, había estado estudiando el terreno, estaban en la cima de una montaña para de la cual salir tenían que dar muchos giros, y él más que seguramente la podría alcanzar tomándose un camino directo a la base, o ni siquiera hasta la base.

_Si él sólo se callara su exasperación se calmaría._ Sí, ya había dejado claro que la podía detener así que no había razón para sentirse superior por eso, "No te preocupes que te necesitaré. Eres la parte fundamental del plan."

_¡Genial!_ Gracias a la mala gana con que dijo eso no le dejaba lugar a dudas de que estaba siendo sincera, y también le daba a entender que lo iba a usar como carnada humana....eh, hibrida. _No podía esperar._ No era experto en mapas pero había notado que había una pequeña información que ella podía utilizar, "Y señorita estratega, sólo para que lo sepa," empezó a decir caminando hasta el fondo del lugar, "si entramos por la puerta lateral del garaje nos descubrirán. Hay un pasaje de escape que sale de la sala de entrenamientos que nosotros usamos y va a dar al lote baldío que hay detrás de las instalaciones de la casa." De vez en cuando se sentía bien saber algo que súper-Selene no conocía. "Y como me supongo que Brianna y Gabriel también dudan de Marcus, no le habrán dado está información."

Desconcertada miró el mapa, ella nunca hubiera pasado por alto algo como eso, "No hay ningún pasaje de escape." Dijo con tono de superioridad tras mirar varios mapas y no encontrar nada.

"Sí que lo hay, se supone que es secreto y usado sólo en caso de emergencia. Casi nadie sabe de él porque hasta hace unos días no había habido casos de emergencias." Cogió la puerta que sabía ella le diría que no abriera y la empujó.

El podía mentirle pero dudaba que lo hiciera en cuanto a eso, si quisiera frustrar sus planes estaba segura que no lo haría en un lugar donde los pudieran atrapar. Aún así esta información aunque buena dejaba dudas. Por todo lo que sabía podía ser una de esas historias que se contaban y que no tenían prueba válida, no iba a arriesgar su plan sólo por un rumor que en su ingenuidad se había creído. "Puede que ahí no haya nada."

"De que lo hay lo hay, lo sé por experiencia." Dijo y abrió la puerta.

"¿Qué crees que haces?" preguntó al escuchar el sonido de las bisagras oxidadas y volteando hacia él.

"Voy a tomar un baño, puede que esté en Europa pero esa mierda de no bañarse todos los días no va conmigo." Interés de quedarse a oír lo que le decía no tenía, avanzó por el pasillo y al ver que ella no lo seguía decidió que darle una buena observada al lugar por dentro no haría ningún daño.

Lo dejó ir, ningún punto tenía decirle que no lo hiciera, seguramente si lo hacía probablemente le llevaría la contraria y hallaría la forma para meterse en problemas sólo para hacerla enojar. Decidió creerle y hacer cambios en sus planes, el problema, que tendría que cambiarlo prácticamente todo. Dos días y medio perdidos...pero ahora al menos ya tenía algo en que basarse.

Él habría podido tener su ansiado baño días atrás si no se hubiera empecinado a vigilarla las veinticuatro horas del día, pensó. Pasada casi una hora y al ver que no regresaba decidió irlo a buscar. _Ahora también había vuelto a su papel de niñera._ Para su tranquilidad nada mas fue poner un pie dentro del lugar para asegurarse que no había causado ningún daño y encontrarlo a unos metros de ella observando un estante.

"Este es sólo el sótano." Le dijo, la primera incursión en ese lugar no había notado la ausencia de luz natural, había asumido que las ventanas tenían esa película repelente auto plegable que había en la casa de Gabriel pero había estado equivocado.

_No podía creerlo, _"Si que le prestas atención a los detalles."

La miró desinteresadamente y luego al estante de nuevo, "Sí, todavía no he visto eso en las clases de entrenamiento." Le respondió con ironía.

"Es sólo sentido común."

"¿Ah, sí?" preguntó acercándose hasta ella, "Y, ¿donde estaba el tuyo hace un par de noches?" Selene no contestó nada por unos momentos, luego oyó decirle algo que no creyó que le iba a llegar a decir en un futuro inmediato.

No lo quería decir pero sabía que al menos tenía que tratar de hacer algo para enmendar el inmenso hueco que había surgido entre ellos, que se le acercara tanto era un buen indicio, "Tienes razón." Le dijo y no esperó a ver la cara de regocijo que seguramente pondría, mientras caminaba se desabotonó los primeros botones del cuello de la camisa que la cubrían y sintió como él la siguió con la mirada. Su decisión ahora la veía como un arrebato que Michael no había hecho cosa que empeorar al detenerla, se había dado cuenta de esto justo momentos después en que le disparó. Su orgullo probablemente estuvo jugando más que las ganas de acabar con Marcus en su plan absurdo del cual se habría arrepentido y desistido a varios kilómetros de distancia. Aún no había tomado la decisión en cuanto si hubiera regresado o no por Michael... _¿A quien quería engañar? _

Decidió salir un rato, dejar el encierro, y sintió que Michael no la seguía, parecía que lo había convencido. El aire le quemó la cara en cuanto salió pero no le importó demasiado. Hacía años que no venía a ese lugar y aunque la parte interna de la casa la recordaba los exteriores eran otra cosa, el lugar había cambiado mucho y sabía que no se debía a su dueño sino a la persona a cargo de él. Michael era ingenuo, aún dudaba de ella días después de haber cambiado de idea, _¿acaso no se le pasaba por la cabeza que si se hubiera empecinado en marcharse y dejarlo ya lo hubiera hecho?_ La fuerza no era siempre la solución. Probablemente no lo sabía pero entre sus objetos habían narcóticos intravenosos que lo harían caer como un caballo, hibrido o no. Pero por daño colateral también se crearía una adicción y eso no era algo que le llamase la atención hacerle. Empezó a caminar hacia un árbol que le era familiar.

Se arrepintió de haberse desabotonado los botones y los acomodó mientras se abrigaba más con la chaqueta. El clima se había vuelto más frío con el pasar de los días y no creía que esto fuera a cambiar pronto. Dio un paso y el sonido de la nieve compactándose debajo de sus botas le trajo un poco de satisfacción. Irónico era que cuando vivió en Ordoghaz gracias a tener el respaldo de Viktor se podía salir con las suyas. Él mismo lo había dejado en claro a todo el mundo años después de su transformación. Había abandonado su grupo de traficantes para seguirle la pista a un lycan y poco después se había encontrado con otros dos, la habían herido pero había logrado despachar a dos, las reprimendas de su superior no se hicieron esperar pero estas fueron acalladas en cuanto llegaron a Ordoghaz, no supo que fue lo que le dijo Viktor a su superior pero si que este la dejó de juzgar y que Viktor la recibió con una sonrisa de desconcierto que pasó a aprobación y orgullo, y unas felicitaciones después de que escuchó su versión de la historia. _Había conseguido a la hija-soldado perfecta._ Cuando llegó a la casa de Gabriel se tuvo que acatar a las reglas por absurdas que le parecieran pero no había más por hacer si quería quedarse, había sido difícil y llegó a incumplir una que otra de las reglas sin menor importancia cosa que le había traído repercusiones. Ahora mismo no tenía superiores a los cuales darles explicaciones, podía ir y hacer lo que quisiera pero aún así se detenía a si misma o la detenía alguien de menor rango, _eso era lo ridículo._ Su sentido de responsabilidad había cambiado, ya no se trataba de matar a cuanto lycan o enemigo se le cruzara en el camino sin pensarlo sino proteger a un ser que no la comprendía y no dejaba de juzgarla. Y que de la nada ella se preocupara por protegerlo era otra cosa, aunque hubiera dejado en claro que ya no la necesitaba y que ahora era ella la que podía necesitar protección de él. Su orgullo estaba herido por haberla detenido tan fácilmente, lo tenía que admitir aunque no era fácil admitir algo tan banal cuando estaban ante las puertas de una cacería. Si él estaba enojado no le importaba mucho, tarde o temprano su humor cambiaría y tendía a pensar que sería más temprano que tarde, lo conocía. Por más que había tratado de ocultarlo era obvio que habían sentimientos entre ellos y que ambos lo sabían, las palabras que le había dicho no las podía retirar por varias razones aunque se arrepintiese y apenase de ellas. Pero era mejor así, de hecho las cosas no habían cambiado mucho desde que se conocieron y eso era bueno, no habían progresado. _Habían progresado un poco,_ se corrigió, de unas semanas para acá lo había dejado de ver como el novato Michael y había pasado a ser alguien que aunque sin mucha experiencia se veía compartiendo en una misión y confiando en él. También su trato para con él se había suavizado un poco...a ratos y cuando no tenía presente la atracción que él sentía para con ella. Cada día se convertía en alguien más digno de ser su compañero en cuanto al entrenamiento, en cuanto al resto de las cosas lo había sido desde que agredió a Viktor. El hielo debajo de ella la trajo a la realidad haciéndola detener, había pasado de caminar sobre la nieve a caminar sobre hielo sin notarlo, _gran error._ El sonido de este empezando a desquebrajarse puso sus sentidos en alerta, se volteó rápidamente para emprender camino hacia donde había venido pero no fue tan rápida, "_¡Mierda!_" el mundo se abrió bajo sus pies.

·

·

La vio marcharse y decidió no inmiscuirse en sus asuntos al menos por el momento. Se quedó otro rato echándole un vistazo al lugar y decidió que aprovechando su ausencia iría a ver que era lo que tanto había planeado. De unos meses para acá se había dado cuenta que lo máximo que podía aspirar por parte de Selene era que lo viera al mismo nivel que ella en cuanto a sus destrezas en el campo de batalla. Y aunque el día que eso llegara se enorgullecería sabía que tampoco sería suficiente. Cuando habían estado discutiendo por fin y claramente se había dado cuenta que no estaba enamorado de ella, que ni siquiera la quería, sólo se había quedado en la etapa de apegarse a Selene y lo agradeció, lo último que quería era tener sentimientos importantes para con alguien tan frío e insensible como ella. Sin necesidad de preguntarle Brianna le había explicado que un lazo emocional se creaba entre dos personas al momento de la transformación. El sentimiento específicamente, como todos los sentimientos, era difícil de explicar pero se sabía que era de protección. En ese momento había entendido por que le había dado tanta rabia cuando Viktor golpeó a Selene en la cara y entendió porque ella no se deshizo de él. Lo que sucedió entre ellos se imaginaba era que ella lo había embobado desde el principio haciendo que los sentimientos originales se tornaran en otros. Que tuviera la actitud que tenía, la cara que tenía, el cuerpo que se mandaba sólo iba a hacer que él, inmortal o no, quisiera conquistarla. Sus palabras de rechazo le habían dolido un poco pero en el fondo lo entendía, debía de ser un fastidio tener a alguien detrás que no entendía que no se estaba interesado en él, así como era un fastidio estar detrás de ella. Eso sólo le dejaba dos opciones, desistir cada atentado que tenía de acercarse a ella o persistir y hacerse más obvio en cuanto a la atracción que sentía, esto último no le llamaba la atención demasiado, lo último que quería es que Selene lo empezara a ver como su nuevo Kraven, _siempre obsesionado por ella._ No era ciego, sabía que él no le era completamente indiferente y por eso mismo no se sacaba de la cabeza que había una posibilidad con ella por mínima que fuera aún cuando lo mantenía rechazando.

Vio el reloj en el computador y notó que había entendido poco o nada lo que ella había planeado, también notó que se había tardado demasiado, tanto para hacerlo sospechar.

Al principio se apuró a salir del lugar pero luego sintió su presencia cerca y caminó más seguro y despacio, lo último que quería era que lo viera salir corriendo preocupado por ella. No la encontró cerca y decidió darse una vuelta para no ser tan obvio, imaginaba que este lugar era mucho mejor cuando fuera verano, _nunca había sido un gran fanático de los inviernos._

Incluso cuando ya no sintiera nada por ella sospechaba que el deseo que le traía no iba a desaparecer hasta que se lo sacase de su sistema. A veces lo único que pensaba era como sería acostarse con ella, en especial cuando lo regañaba en los entrenamientos y con todo el contacto físico que tenían, ella probablemente no decepcionaría. No había tenido tantas ganas de acercársele y tocarla como el día que se había quitado la parte superior de su traje de traficante, todo el tiempo estuvo mirándola y deteniéndose a si mismo. Momentos atrás cuando ella había mirado su entrepierna había sido suficiente para encender algo primordial en él, el resto sólo había sido como echarle combustible. Recordando sus días de estudiante después de que le había preguntado si se encontraba bien le habían dado ganas de decirle que se acercara y cerciorara por sí misma. Si se lo hubiera dicho probablemente no hubiera llegado a ver su espalda desnuda, al principio no lo había excitado tanto pero con cada segundo esto cambiaba, a lo último sabiendo que un acercamiento por parte de él aparte de no ser bienvenido también sería visto como innecesario por la situación en que se encontraban había desistido sus ideas y antes de que ella se volteara y lo encontrara en un estado visiblemente excitado y esto lo llenara de mortificación decidió alejarse y salir a respirar un poco de aire puro, a calmar sus ansias.

_Algunas veces sólo deseaba que ella sintiera lo mismo que él para que viera que no era tan bueno._

Se sopló las manos, no sabía como podía haber estado tanto tiempo afuera, él ya se estaba congelando. No tenía ni idea que decisión tomar, y era absurdo estar pensando en una decisión a largo plazo cuando estaba a punto de hacer un ataque suicida aunque algo le decía que no debía preocuparse mucho, que todo estaría bien con Marcus. Miró la casa ahora en frente de él, desde ese punto se veía como cualquier otra finca de veraneo, se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría estado ahí y abandonada. A la distancia le pareció ver algo inusual y se acercó con cuidado, al acercarse más visualizó un hoyo en el hielo, se habría preocupado si la hubiera visto pero no había nada que indicara que había estado cerca. Cansado y creyendo que la encontraría en su escondite decidió regresar y aumentar la calefacción, el no encontrarla le pareció raro y se empezó a preocupar, _¿acaso se habría marchado sin él? ¿Pero cómo?_ Decidió esta vez salir y poner todos sus sentidos encontrarla antes de que hiciera algo estúpido. Volvió al mismo lugar donde había estado y empezó a caminar hacia donde su sentido del olfato le decía, para su horror llevaba al hoyo en el hielo, con cuidado trató de acercarse pero en cuanto oyó un chasquido tuvo que regresar, luego a salvo y asustado miró a su alrededor, no había más rastro de ella. Pánico se apoderó de él e hizo lo único que podía, buscarla camino abajo. Mierda, si tenía en cuenta el tiempo desde que se habían separado y la temperatura del agua la posibilidad de que estuviera viva era casi nula. No podía utilizar toda su velocidad porque podría perder algún detalle en el camino aunque siendo realista era mucho esperar encontrar alguno. Tras quince minutos sintió el aroma de sangre, la de ella y por muy bizarro que le pareciera le siguió el rastro sólo para encontrarse con otro hoyo a una distancia de cien metros y con ella sosteniéndose del hielo pero sin haberse salido, también podía ver un charco generoso de sangre, no había ningún movimiento, ni siquiera el de respiración. Miró alrededor por algo que pudiera serle útil, una soga, un árbol, pero se encontraba en un claro. Sabía que se tenía que apurar pero su vida y la de él dependían de lo contrario, al principio le fue fácil aproximarse pero en cuanto más avanzaba más delgado se hacia el hielo y sus cálculos le decían que el punto donde ella se encontraba no soportaría el peso de ambos. Viendo que no podía continuar respiró profundo, podía acostarse en el hielo y arrastrarse hacia donde ella esperando un milagro o podía utilizar su velocidad y ver que pasaba, decidió hacer lo último aunque esto presentara mayor peligro. La distancia recorrida fue un borrón mientras se aproximaba y escuchaba los latidos de su corazón fuertemente en su cabeza. No tenía demasiado tiempo, ella se había estado sosteniendo del hielo mientras el resto de su cuerpo seguía sumergido, no podía ponerle mucha atención a su brazo herido lo único que podía hacer era cogerla de este y rezar porque el hielo no se desprendiera mientras la sacaba y la presión sobre este aumentaba. No supo como la cogió y emprendió otra dirección a la que había tomado. La sangre en el hielo le hacía suponer que al caer la corriente la había arrastrado y luego había roto el hielo con su puño, el tiempo bajo el agua explicaría el entorpecimiento de sus músculos provocándole una inmovilización. En cuanto sintió que ya no corría sobre hielo se detuvo y la puso de nuevo sobre el piso, su respiración era demasiado pausada, su piel, labios y ojos estaban azules, y temblaba desesperadamente, algo importante al rescatar a una víctima era el manejo que se le tenía al movilizarla, él no había puesto mucha atención y sólo pedía para que no le hubiera provocado más daños. Esta vez la tomó con mayor cuidado y vio que ella se sacudió y abrió los ojos, seguramente trataba de moverse pero no podía, "Déjame tranquila, estoy bien." Dijo arrastrando las palabras torpemente y tartamudeando, Michael notó que dejaba de temblar, claramente también trataba de apartarlo. Recordaba esto de su internado de medicina, asintió y le dijo que estaba bien mientras la levantaba y emprendía camino rápidamente hacia la finca. "¡Que estoy bien!"

En cuanto llegó se preguntó cuál sería la mejor forma de continuar y sabiendo que tenía un caso extremo de hipotermia decidió que era peligroso llevarla arriba y bajarle la temperatura rápidamente. Sin importarle se arrimó a la larga mesa y la apoyó contra el filo de esta mientras con un brazo tumbaba todo. La cogió de la cintura con una mano mientras la apretaba contra él, la otra mano la apartó mientras llamaba el cambio, al sentir que sus garras estaban extendidas la separó un poco y se puso a cortar con cuidado su ropa, era la primera vez que lo hacía y definitivamente más extraño pero rápido que utilizar unas tijeras para desnudar una víctima en la sala de emergencias. Las capas de ropa las fue desechando en el piso, no tenía sentido haberla acostado primero y quitárselas dejando un charco de agua helada debajo de ella. En cuanto estuvo lista la acomodó en el centro de la mesa mientras arreglaba su cabello en sentido contrario, "Llama a Kahn, él sabrá que hacer." De nuevo sus suspiros eran casi inentendibles.

No tenía ni idea de quién era Kahn, "Ya viene en camino." Michael dijo mientras se apresuró a acercar la mesa a la planta eléctrica que desprendía calor, pero no la acercó demasiado por temor. Comportamiento errático y confusión era uno de los signos de la hipotermia, no tratar de convencer a la víctima era algo que se debía hacer. Cogió los calentadores y puso uno debajo de la mesa y los otros alrededor, no estaba seguro de llevarla hasta el cuarto con chimenea donde había estado hacía un rato, al menos aquí podía controlar que la temperatura no subiera rápidamente. La suciedad de las sábanas que cubrían los muebles del lugar y que ellos no habían descubierto no era impedimento para cubrirla y tratar de calentarla.

"¡Kahn!" _¿Donde diablos estaba Kahn?_ Trató de levantarse para encontrarlo pero todo le dolía, todo estaba entumecido y sentía como si se le fuera a partir cada hueso del cuerpo. "¿Que haces?"

Michael se le acercó nuevamente y le levantó los brazos de la mesa ignorando sus protestas y quejidos de dolor y los colocó sobre su pecho para que hubiera menos desprendimiento de calor, luego prosiguió a desnudarse y a cubrirse con las sábanas, luego se trepó sobre la mesa y la cubrió a ella también. Era lo único que podía hacer como prevención, no podía llevarla a un hospital ni tenía equipos para tratarla, pensó mientras ella seguía tratando de luchar contra él. Sabía que esto no era suficiente, este procedimiento necesitaba de dos personas para estabilizar a Selene aún así era mejor que llevarla arriba y hacerla entrar a una tina mientras al mismo tiempo luchaba para que sus extremidades quedaran afuera. Michael se las arregló para acomodar las sábanas debajo de ellos y para inmovilizar sus brazos al apoyar su propio pecho contra estos, sus manos fueron a la cara de ella para tratar de transmitirle calor mientras que con sus pies buscaba los de ella. Estaba gélida y no pudo evitar notar que cuando respiraba ni siquiera el aire se condensaba al dejar sus pulmones, había sido un milagro que la hubiera encontrado con vida, vampiro o no, ahora sólo necesitaba que no perdiera la conciencia pensó mientras empezó a sincronizar sus exhalaciones con las inhalaciones de ella. No era por ser pesimista pero si la dejaba perder el conocimiento esto podría resultar en daño cerebral y ni siquiera ella se podría recuperar, suavemente la golpeó en la cara cuando vio que cerró sus ojos y no los volvió a abrir. "Di algo, no te duermas." Le urgió cuando vio que sus ojos giraban del cansancio. "¡Oye!" le volvió a golpear, "¡Kahn no está!" Intentó otro método y sintió que ella dio un respiro profundo pero aparte de eso no respondió. Michael se aproximó aún más a ella, veinte minutos, veinte minutos así era lo único que pedía y ella se salvaría.

No estaba segura de lo que sucedía, sólo quería dormirse, el dolor era descomunal pensó cuando él hombre encima de ella la atrajo más hacia él, en su desesperación trató de pegarle con sus piernas pero el dolor la hizo quejar de dolor. Trató de mirar alrededor pero no estaba segura de reconocer el lugar. "Duele." Fue lo único que se dijo así mismo, era en lo único que podía pensar. El hombre trajo su mejilla contra la de ella y la encontró reconfortantemente caliente, lo escuchó murmurar un 'lo sé, sólo aguanta.' Que le dejó saber que lo conocía pero no recordaba a ningún traficante con sus facciones, "¡Y donde diablos estaba Kahn!" transmitió su pensamiento mientras de nuevo trató de sentarse e irlo a buscar. _Si Kahn estuviera allí ya le habría dado algo para el dolor,_ pensaba en su delirio. El hombre le murmuró algo más pero no le interesó, trató de liberar sus brazos de debajo de su pecho pero sus músculos estaban rígidos. '¡Entre menos te muevas menos te va a doler!' escuchó de nuevo a la voz familiar y decidió ceder por un momento, ya después podría defenderse y hacerlo pagar por aprovecharse de ella. Lo vio levantar su cara y mirarla a los ojos y para su horror estaba exhalando en su cara mientras ella respiraba, _¿que juego retorcido era ese?_ Se preguntó mientras se sentía mejor, al respirar el aire tibio ya no le quemaba los pulmones. "¡¿Que haces?!" le volvió a preguntar lo mismo de hacía un rato. "¡Eres un maldito lycan!" dijo de pronto y segura de esto. Esta vez fue el turno de Michael de quejarse, le había logrado pegar con sus piernas y prontamente quejado de nuevo del dolor. Al sentir que apoyaba fuertemente sus caderas contra las de ella y trataba de contener el movimiento de sus piernas con las suyas le pegó un cabezazo, no tenía intenciones de matarla, "Si me viol-"

Michael había pedido por que no perdiera la conciencia y parecía que su pedido se estaba cumpliendo, pero no de la forma pasiva con la que se lo había esperado, "¡Sigues siendo inaguantable incluso así!" le dijo antes de que terminara su comentario absurdo y asegurándose de sujetarla lo más que podía para restringir sus movimientos. Estaba demasiado preocupado para que ella ahora le saliera con ese show. Colocó de nuevo su mejilla contra la de ella y sus rostros casi juntos. "Selene, Selene, Selene." Repitió su nombre varias veces esperando que lo reconociera pero nada pareció suceder por un momento. Ni siquiera se arriesgó a levantar la cabeza para que ella volviera atacar, se quedó así. "No te voy a lastimar, sólo trato de ayudarte."

"¡No necesito ayuda de nadie!" trató de gritar pero su voz se interrumpió en el medio de la frase y lo que escuchó fue un susurro aún más bajo del que los que había estado haciendo.

Eso era típico de ella, "¡Es obvio!" se preguntó si ya estaba empezando a regresar en sí. Si no estuviera tan preocupado seguramente se estaría burlando de ella actuando de esta forma tan inusual. Pero se lo tenía que conceder, para una persona en este estado era bastante calmada, hubo una vez que llevaron a un tipo a la sala de emergencia con los mismos síntomas y ni entre tres enfermeros lograron detenerlo, a lo último lo habían tenido que amarrar a la camilla. Sintió que los músculos de ella se aflojaron un poco y que volvía a titiritar lo que era buen indicio.

"¡Lo sé!" dijo esta vez sin ánimo de seguir luchando, si la iba a matar al menos esperaba que lo hiciera sin dolor. Vio que él levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos pero a comparación de lo que lo había delatado como lycan la última vez esta vez vio sus ojos verdes y tenían una expresión rara, como si la estuviera estudiando. "Me gustan tus ojos, humano." Lo vio asentir despreocupadamente, lo último que necesitaba era que le gustase un mortal, pensó con rabia, mientras él volvía a exhalar en su cara, "¡Que dejes esa mierda!"

Sus pupilas ya no se encontraban dilatadas lo que era otro buen indicio. La forma absurda con la que actuaba le dejaba saber que esto era lo más cerca que llegaría a verla borracha, "¿Por qué? Te hace sentir mejor, ¿o no?"

Tenía razón, _pero ¿porque él estaba susurrando también?_ Por lo que veía estaba bien. "¿Quien diablos eres?"

Se preguntó si incluso sabría quien era ella, era lo único que le hacía falta saber para clasificar que tan grande era su delirio, "Soy Michael y soy doctor así que cállate y haz lo que te diga si te quieres mejorar." Tal vez era una de las pocas oportunidades en que la podría mandar a callar abiertamente y no recibir un golpe por parte de ella.

"Tengo frío." Dijo cerrando los ojos y notando que el calor del cuerpo de él había aumentado en los últimos minutos, miró su hombro y lo vio húmedo, _¿como podía sudar con ese frío?_ Sintió un mareo y se dejó ir.

"También soy lycan. No puedes confiarte de mí." Le dijo al verla perdiendo el conocimiento, pero inmediatamente la vio parpadeando de nuevo.

"Cierto. Pero no es cierto." Dijo tratando de liberar sus brazos. "No."

Varios minutos después Michael aceptó que ya no estaba teniendo ningún sentido. "Deja de repetir no."

Abrió los ojos y vio que él había apoyado de nuevo su mejilla contra la de ella. El no era lycan lo sabía. _¿Que era lo que este hombre quería?_ "No he dicho nada."

"No has dejado de repetir 'no' por los últimos cinco minutos." En serio, _ya estaba cansado,_ las primeras veces le había parecido ideal para saber que no había perdido el conocimiento pero ahora sólo era cansón.

_No recordaba haberlo estado haciendo,_ "No es cierto." Sintió otra ola de mareo y quiso aferrarse a él pero sus brazos todavía estaban atrapados, "No. Michael, déjame mover."

_Eso ni soñarlo,_ pensó sin darle importancia que lo hubiera llamado por su nombre. La gente alucinando así como estaba ella se valdrían de todo para conseguir lo que querían y él no quería crear más disturbios. Cansado de su cuello desistió de lo que hacía contra su mejilla y apoyó su cabeza contra la mesa de madera, su rostro contra el cuello de ella. La sintió estremecerse mientras respiraba. Podía sentir que la temperatura del cuerpo de ella estaba subiendo y esto lo alivió, en cuanto estuviera seguro de haberla estabilizado vendría la segunda parte del tratamiento, con suerte y para ese entonces un poco de razón le habría entrado en la cabeza y hasta colaboraría. La sintió tranquilizándose por completo, tanto que se preguntó si aún seguía con él pero los distantes quejidos de dolor que hacía le daban un indicio.

_Lycan, lycan, lycan, lycan,_ su mente no paraba de repetir y por más confuso que todo se estuviera volviendo sabía que él no la iba a matar y que no era un lycan. Su presencia raramente ya no le representaba peligro sino algo que no podía determinar. Respiró y sintió como si algo se abriera dentro de ella, le dolía todo, tenía frío estaba confundida y olía a sangre. Sintió que sus ojos se dilataban y tornaban calientes, trató de moverse para adaptar más su cuerpo al de él pero no pudo, escuchó su murmullo, 'Ya, Selene.' contra su cuello. _Necesitaba alimentarse,_ pensó mientras trató de levantar la cabeza de la mesa y su boca se topó justo con el hombro de él. Respiró profundamente de nuevo cerrando los ojos y se dejó llevar, sin pensarlo sus colmillos encontraron el cuello de él.

De la nada sintió ardor en su cuello, "_¡Mierda!_" trató de alejarse pero sus colmillos estaban incrustados, no supo que fue más doloroso el haciendo eso o ella no dejándolo ir, había sentido como su carne se había desgarrado. "Detente, detente, detente." Le dijo rápidamente y al ver que no lo hacía no tuvo más remedio que romperse la piel sólo por alejarse de ella. Nuevamente Selene trató de aproximarse, esta vez más bruscamente y ahora sin importarle si dejaba sus brazos libres la detuvo. Ella probablemente no sabía que esa jugarreta le podía costar la vida. Sí, si fuera humana le tenía que dar bebidas calientes y dulces pero no todavía en la etapa en la que se encontraba.

Le siseó al ser deprivada de su alimento, _quería más, necesitaba más,_ su sistema lo demandaba, de la nada pequeños flashes que nada tenían que ver con sus memorias empezaron a llegar a ella, aunque nada conclusivo. El la miraba a los ojos estudiándola de nuevo mientras ella trataba de concentrarse en lo que veía. El olor fuerte a sangre hizo que no lo pudiera hacer, por un segundo, tan solo un segundo trató de arreglar sus ideas, "Michael, lo necesito." Se lo pidió y notó que sus brazos ya estaban libres, sin hacerse esperar los sacó de entre ambos y los puso en el torso de él sosteniéndose, sentía que caía y que sus brazos se iban a romper por el movimiento que acababa de hacer. "Ayudará. Lo sabemos."

_¿Lo sabemos?_ Michael no supo que hacer, por un lado ya no le hablaba como la loca de hace un rato y por el otro le decía que dejara a un lado lo que había aprendido como doctor. Después de unos cuantos segundos de buscar en sus ojos una seña de que la Selene que él conocía había vuelto decidió no ceder, esta seguía siendo la desconocida hablando. "No lo creo, te puede matar."

No le quitaba los ojos de encima a la herida sangrante que la llamaba ni a la línea que estaba empezando a descender por su cuello, "No soy humana, me ayudará." Mintió, _sólo quería otro poco, otro sorbo._ "Me ayudara un poco." Esta vez se sinceró, tan solo le daría un poco de energía.

Aún susurrando el tono de su voz ahora había cambiado por autoridad, el mismo tono que siempre usaba. "Tan sólo un poco." Le dijo, no temiendo a que en un arranque le diera por secarlo sino temiendo porque le fuera a caer mal. Ella no se hizo esperar, sintió que una mano helada se posó sobre su hombro mientras le murmuraba un 'Está bien.' cerca al oído y que lo hizo erizar, sus colmillos nuevamente rompieron dolorosamente su piel y se quejó.

Michael no se atrevió a moverse por el simple hecho que era más doloroso de lo que recordaba, sentía como su yugular palpitaba, incluso lo podía escuchar. De ella no percibía nada más que el usual movimiento de su boca que lo dejaba quejándose un poco y de la mano en su hombro que a veces se cerraba. Curioso fue que sus propios colmillos empezaron a palpitar al son de su corazón tras varios segundos. No sabía que tanta sangre Selene estaba bebiendo ni por cuánto tiempo debería hacerlo, hasta el momento no se sentía débil pero en cuanto lo hiciera la haría separar de él, _de nada le serviría perder el conocimiento en ese momento._ Por vez primera se le ocurrió que tal vez sus memorias se traspasarían haciéndola recordar un poco lo que sucedía pero recordó que la primera vez que bebió de él no obtuvo sus recuerdos. Sintió nuevamente un ardor al ella introducir más sus colmillos, inmediatamente la cogió de los hombros, "Me estás lastimando." Le informó a lo cual sintió que la presión disminuyó. Unos segundos después decidió que la iba a detener así hubiera o no hubiera obtenido lo suficiente. Se preparó para hacerla desistir, "Selene, creo que ya has tenido suficiente." Ella no le contestó y siguió tomando, justo cuando iba a utilizar un poco de fuerza la sintió sacando sus colmillos lentamente. Michael respiró calmadamente al ver que no se había negado, luego su corazón se aceleró y no pudo creer lo que le estaba haciendo. La sintió removiendo los rastros de de sangre suavemente, no se lo había visto venir, el dolor había desaparecido para sentir sus placenteros labios y lengua en su cuello. Pasó saliva. "¿Te sientes mejor?" preguntó para hacer que dejara de hacer lo que hacía.

Sintió su corazón latiendo más rápidamente, el calor de la sangre esparciéndose lentamente por su estomago, "Sí." Dijo con respiración entrecortada, cerró sus ojos nuevamente y respiró el aroma de la sangre. Lo sintió exhalando contento, notó que su pecho estaba en contacto con el de él, 'Está bien.' Lo escuchó decir y el tono de alivio le provocó algo en su estomago. Cerró los ojos e inhaló de nuevo el aroma de su sangre. Sentía que había algo que no lo dejaría lastimarla y ella tampoco a él a propósito y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, sin saber porque trajo sus labios contra su cuello esta vez mientras le daba a entender con sus besos que no lo había querido herir, mientras lo hizo sintió algo desconocido para ella. Supo que tenían algo.

Sintió los labios de ella nuevamente pero esta vez no era para limpiarlo, estaba dejando pequeños besos alrededor de la herida que le había creado e inmediatamente supo que esto no se debía a algún comportamiento de vampiro, se sentía demasiado tierno para eso, era el beso de una amante. Confundido se separó de ella, _que quisiera más que entregarse a esas caricias, pero no así._ Si la caricia no lo había impactado ver sus ojos ahora cafés definitivamente lo hizo y lo trajo a la realidad. _¿Quería esto decir que el shock ya se le había pasado?_ Su línea de pensamiento fue interrumpida al ella levantar un tanto la cabeza y posar sus labios contra los de él por un par de segundos, luego como si nada se separó y acomodó como estaba mientras de nuevo cerraba sus ojos. La miró por un par de segundos aún debatiendo que pensar de lo que acababa de suceder pero la realidad era que ese no era el momento para hacerlo, notó que el tono azulado de su piel había cambiado, dudando un poco llevó su mano a sus labios y le limpió la sangre, ella lo volvió a mirar mientras comprobaba que sus labios no seguían tan azules como antes. Supo que ahora podía continuar, "¿Vas a cooperar conmigo?" le preguntó esperando que le dijera que sí y que no tratara más cosas raras de las que después si llegaba a recordar se arrepentiría.

El sentimiento que estaba experimento era de total calma, la sangre estaba teniendo su efecto aunque sabía que este sólo sería momentáneo, ya no sentía dolor, ni frío, no temblaba y todo giraba como si estuviera flotando, asintió no importándole mucho lo que había escuchado, lo sintió moviéndose y no quiso dejarlo ir pero para cuando trato de hacer algo ya era muy tarde, inmediatamente sintió que parte del calor que la rodeaba desaparecía igual que el aroma. Lo único ajeno de lo que estaba al tanto fue una grosería y pasos que desaparecían.

Hacía un rato había caído en cuenta que este era el paso que debió de haber hecho primero. Abrió la puerta del pasillo que llevaba a la casa y la cerró para que el calor de allí no escapara. En cuanto dio unos cuantos pasos el frío que lo golpeó le recordó que sólo estaba en sus bóxers, hizo caso omiso a esto mientras encendía la calefacción del lugar no importándole que pudieran ser descubiertos en las siguientes horas, luego se dirigió a lo que antes había identificado desde afuera como una cocina y se aseguró que las estufas funcionara, llenó una olla con agua y la puso a hervir, dejó otra lista. Salió y buscó más trapos limpios y los llevó a la cocina. Al volver por ella no supo si había perdido el conocimiento o sólo estaba descansando, "¿Selene?" temió haberla dejado antes de tiempo y tuvo que pegarle suavemente varias veces en la cara para hacerla reaccionar.

Todo le daba vueltas, temblaba como nunca lo había hecho, no se podía mover y cada poro en su cuerpo parecía gritar en agonía, vio a Michael a su lado vestido solo con sus bóxers, y por lo que podía sentir se encontraba desnuda, atando cabos y recordando la caída en el hielo supuso lo que pasaba. Trató de hablar pero la garganta le dolió, sintió el sabor a sangre en su boca y creyó que Michael la había alimentado hasta que vio su hombro manchado de sangre, _la había alimentado solo no de la forma que ella había creído._ Lo vio agitado, "¿Donde estabas?"

Parecía aún más confundida de lo que la había dejado pero al menos ahora se estaba quedando quieta, había llegado el momento en que incluso pensó tener que esposarla a algo. Prosiguió a decirle rápidamente que en un momento irían arriba y que le pondría compresas de agua tibia para que colaborara con él, "Luego si te podrás alimentar como debes." Terminó diciéndole mientras esperaba a que la calefacción arriba trabajara completamente. Su trabajo se iría por la borda si el lugar se encontrara frío cuando la llevara.

"No, no, no, no podemos hacer eso." Su voz no era más que un murmullo audible pero continuó, "Alertarás a -"

Notó que ya recordaba, que ya había dejado esa línea entre la semiinconsciencia y la conciencia, que había dejado sus delirios y no pudo sentirse mejor. "Me importa un comino." Dijo levantándose, "Además son las dos de la mañana ¿quien diablos va a estar pendiente de una casa que no le pertenece a las dos de la mañana?" Y sobre todas las cosas, ella era un guerrero y sabía que en cuanto antes la tratara mejor, que fuera vampiro sólo le ganaba un poco de tiempo. Vio que ella pareció estar de acuerdo porque no le dijo nada más. "Ok, vamos." Dijo pasados unos minutos y como lo había anticipado vio que ella trató de sentarse pero prontamente se quejó y detuvo, "El frío entumeció tus extremidades, prácticamente si te puedes mover."

_Lo acababa de notar,_ pensó maldiciendo todo a su alrededor. "Lo sé." Sabía que con todo derecho debería de estar muerta. Michael le dijo que no se moviera mientras lo sintió colocándola de lado y envolviéndola más en las sábanas. "Apúrate." En cuanto antes acabaran con esto mejor, pero él no parecía pensar lo mismo, con lentitud extrema la movió y levantó de la mesa. "¿Por qué no me pones en la maldita tina de una vez?" preguntó al ver que la llevó a la cocina en vez del baño. Internamente sintiéndose mejor de cuan caliente se encontraba el lugar.

_Ah, irritabilidad, otra característica de la hipotermia,_ aunque ella la mantenía aunque no estuviera hipotérmica. "Porque a pesar de que te sientas tan bien como para estar exigiendo cosas la verdad es que aún tienes un caso moderado de hipotermia que si no se te trata como se debe los síntomas pueden revertirse y llevarte a la muerte." Cuando la había sacado del hielo había tenido hipotermia severa que con suerte había podido llevar a algo más moderado. ¿Como lo sabía? Porque ahora al menos estaba tratando de colaborar y no actuando como la borracha del bar. Se imaginó que al dueño de la casa no le iba a gustar para nada que pusiera a Selene sobre la mesa..._si es que el mismo ya no la había puesto antes,_ una vocecita en su cabeza le dijo, "No te muevas."

_Ojala pudiera._ "Está helada." Se le escapó decirle que la mesa aun estaba congelada. Michael puso la mano sobre esta, asintió y le dijo que no se preocupara, _¡como no era a él al que le dolía!_ Mientras lo miró supo que se había perdido de algo, él tenía una actitud rara, estaba molesto _pero era algo más._

Michael se acercó a la estufa y al mirar en el termómetro de la olla vio que estaba mucho más caliente de lo que la necesitaba, se apresuró a bajarla y después a mezclarla con agua fría hasta que esta alcanzó la temperatura deseada de 40 grados. _¿Para qué un maldito vampiro necesitaba una cocina que venía con todo incluso un termómetro?_ Se acercó a ella de nuevo ahora con el agua y los 'trapos' que había encontrado que resultaron ser toallas que tenían un monograma al cual no le prestó atención. "Tal vez debí de haber hecho esto antes pero seguramente no me lo habrías permitido estando en el estado que estabas." Le dijo sin cuidado mientras remojaba una de las toallas y prontamente la colocó sobre su cabeza.

Siseó, _esa cosa estaba hirviendo._ Sus dientes empezaron a chasquear sin que lo pudiera controlar pero sabía que lo tenía que aguantar. Se preparó para lo siguiente, otra compresa en su cuello, volvió a sisear y sintió que se transformaba, _esto era pura tortura,_ pensó mientras Michael le ajustaba la compresa, tanto que dudó si deseaba ayudarla o ahorcarla. Él la volteó a mirar y le dijo que era necesario, que aguantara, que el dolor ya pasaría, ella asintió y a continuación lo vio un poco titubeante, sabía lo próximo que él tenía que hacer y estaba a punto de darle un 'Está bien' cuando vio que no esperó y lo hizo como si nada.

Le iba a pedir permiso para hacer lo que iba a hacer pero se castigó a si mismo por ser tan idiota, él era el doctor y no tenía que pedir permiso a su paciente, que en este caso probablemente se negaría así que decidió hacerlo sin consultárselo. La descubrió hasta la cintura de las múltiples sábanas que la envolvían e inmediatamente la vio cubriéndose el pecho con un brazo, obviamente se había visto venir esto. Michael se preguntó con un poco de compasión hasta que punto le habría dolido hacer ese movimiento tan repentino cuando la vio cerrando los ojos y apretando las mandíbulas. _Y todo para nada, de todas formas se tendría que descubrir de nuevo._ "Mierda." Dijo Selene momentos después de que lograra envolverla en la toalla, esta vez lo que más le dolió fue él acomodando su brazo con el mayor cuidado posible sobre su pecho, el otro lo dejó donde estaba para no mortificarla más. Continuó con la próxima y última compresa al menos por el momento, en la entrepierna.

"Esto va a doler un poco." Dijo Michael volviéndola a cubrir totalmente con las sábanas y con más que había traído, había algo que incluso parecía una alfombra. Puso sobre la mesa una banca no muy alta y lentamente le levantó las piernas y las puso sobre esta ajustándolas para que no se fueran a caer. Sin saber que hacer y gracias al silencio incomodo que se había provocado acercó un asiento hasta donde ella estaba después de haber dejado la olla donde la había encontrado y ponerle atención a la otra que se encontraba en la estufa. La calefacción estaba funcionando, tanto que ya ni sentía frío descubrió tras largos minutos de estar sentado a su lado, se levantó para cerciorarse que seguía despierta y ella le asintió, verla calmada y cooperando le permitió dejar el lugar por unos instantes lo cual le hizo saber antes de marcharse. "¿Cómo sigues?" le preguntó en cuanto regresó, vestido y en su mano varias bolsas de sangre, en su ausencia también le había subido un par de grados a la calefacción.

Aún estaba temblando, la pregunta era tonta pero sabía que era para estar pendiente de ella y tal vez para subirle el ánimo, "Mejor." Respondió mientras él puso una mano en su frente, seguramente cerciorándose de la temperatura de la comprensa.

Miró su reloj, escasos veinte minutos hacía desde que se las puso, "Hay que volverlas a cambiar." Escuchó un quejido de Selene y no le hizo caso. En esta ocasión se aseguró que el agua estuviera un poco más caliente que la última vez y realizó el mismo procedimiento.

"¿No me vas a dar una de esas?" Preguntó en cuanto Michael había acabado y mirando las bolsas en el mesón enfrente de ellos.

"La voy a poner a calentar primero." De hecho estaba posponiendo dárselas pero al ver que su sangre no le había hecho daño no había razón para que esta lo hiciera. Preparó todo y un minuto después estaba a su lado con un vaso. Sabía que Selene aunque no dijera nada no le iba a gustar que se la diera pero no había de otra, "Cuando uno necesita los pitillos no los puede encontrar." Dijo para no hacer el momento tan estresante como lo había sido desde que la trajo.

Sintió la mano de él en su nuca y que la ayudaba a levantar la cabeza tan solo un poco, "Prefiero esto que un pitillo." Le dijo justo antes de probar la sangre lo que le ganó una pequeña sonrisa por parte de él. Tras tres pequeños y lentos sorbos decidió que había tenido suficiente y se lo dejó saber. Lo vio asintiendo y sentándose a su lado y luego llevándose el vaso a la boca y acabando con lo que quedaba. "¿Como me encontraste?" recordaba que mientras se sostenía en el hielo deseaba febrilmente que él apareciera o que algo sucediera.

Acomodó su asiento lo suficiente como para que ella lo pudiera mirar sin que se cansara, colocó su brazo sobre la mesa e iba a llevar su mano hasta su cabeza para masajearla pero se detuvo, "Con suerte y usando mis sentidos."

_Se había tardado demasiado,_ fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Esa hora en el hielo se le había hecho eterna y estaba agradecida que la hubiera rescatado y si acaso un poco molesta pero no demasiado, el malestar no la dejaba. Trató de mover sus dedos y vio que ya no le dolían tanto como antes.

Había algo que le rondaba la cabeza desde hacía unos minutos, su movimiento recatado de minutos atrás, no quería pensar en eso pero sabía que los guerreros no tenían ningún inconveniente en desechar ropa en frente de sus compañeros en el campo de batalla, dudaba que Selene tuviera un traficante de bajo rango al lado al que le pediría que la cubriera mientras se cambiaba, _¿así que porque había actuado tan recatada con él?_ Pasaron varios minutos y decidió hacer conversación tan solo para pasar el tiempo, "¿Quien es Kahn?" Al ver que no le respondió continuó, "¿Es el dueño de esta casa?"

Se empezó a sentir intimidada, no quería saber los disparates que había hecho o dicho mientras estuvo delirando "¿Por qué?" preguntó y decidió aclararse la garganta a ver si por fin podía dejar de susurrar y empezaba a hablar claramente. Que Michael le estuviera susurrando solo la distraía más, le gustaba, siempre lo había hecho.

"Lo llamabas, ¿no lo recuerdas? Me pedías que lo trajera que él sabría que hacer."

No recordaba nada y lo poco que hacía era borroso y confuso, "Kahn era el maestro de armas en Ordoghaz, uno de los mejores traficantes. Siempre sabía que hacer en momentos cruciales." Había admirado a Kahn, uno de sus compañeros con el cual siempre le gustaba trabajar. Había sido más que un compañero, lo echaba de menos, "No sobrevivió a lo de Lucian." Al ver que Michael pareció arrepentirse de haberle preguntado, añadió "Y esta no es su propiedad." Otro largo silencio y vio que el volvía a tomar la temperatura de la toalla en su cabeza, _era un buen médico,_ pensó mientras apartaba la mirada, _y ella estaba en buenas manos,_ "Te habrías buscado menos trabajo si me hubieras metido en una tina."

"La verdad no. Estabas siendo difícil de manejar. Aún ahora sería difícil de mantener tus extremidades fuera del agua." Lo volvió a mirar, "Um, no se puede permitir que la sangre fría de tus extremidades llegué rápidamente a tu centro porque volverá a hacer que tu temperatura baje." Le explicó lo más claro que pudo, además, que ella le dejara cambiar las compresas era una cosa, dudaba que estaría muy contenta de meterse con ella a una tina para estar pendiente de su recuperación.

"Entiendo." Los temas de hipotermia no eran extraños para ella, aunque nunca lo había experimentado de primera mano sabía como se tenían que manejar, recordaba que hacía décadas en una batalla varios traficantes habían muerto por esto y que Kahn era el que había estado al mando, diciéndole a todos que hacer, a diferencia de ahora en esos tiempos no contaban con muchos aparatos ni facilidades para ayudar a la gente. "El entumecimiento ya se me pasó." Dijo notando que ya se podía mover sin que le doliera demasiado.

Michael se levantó, "Creo que hay que cambiarte las compresas una última vez y después haremos unos ejercicios para que tus músculos tomen más calor, creo que será suficiente."

Selene asintió una vez más incomoda cuando él hacía el procedimiento de nuevo. Cuando acabó dijo que iba a ir a subirle un poco más a la calefacción y que regresaba. Asintió y asumió que ella todavía no estaba del todo bien. Mientras aún titiritaba del frío podía ver el sudor de Michael, aún más cuando lo vio quitarse un saco que llevaba puesto. "No creo que todavía pueda sentarme." Le dijo viendo que él se le acercaba.

Le sacó una mano de entre las sábanas, la misma con la que suponía había roto la capa de hielo, "Mmmh, esto no se ve bien." Aunque el sangrado ya había parado desde hacía un rato veía que la herida no se le había cerrado. Mirándola se dio cuenta que ella pensaba igual. "¿Duele?" dijo revisándole.

La verdad es que haciendo cuentas y con todo lo que Michael le había hecho ya debería de estar sintiéndose mejor, como si nada le hubiera pasado, decidió no compartir esa información con él aunque sospechaba que lo sabía por todo lo que Sophie le había enseñado acerca de los inmortales. "Sólo ponme un poco de sangre y cúbrelo." Le dijo fingiendo despreocupación.

Hizo lo que le pidió y buscó un cuchillo para cortar un poco de tela de una sábana, "Sabes, si quieres te lo puedo coser...Sólo para prevenir."

"No, eso no." Dijo y al ver la cara de sorpresa de él de verla diciendo eso tan rápidamente y con temor, le repitió, "Sólo cúbrelo. No hay razón de aguantarme ese fastidio si sé que mi propio organismo se sanará por si solo tarde o temprano." Momentos después le estaba haciendo un torniquete.

Y luego vinieron los ejercicios, cosas fáciles como levantar las manos y las piernas, nada extremo, en los que ella se quejó tan sólo un poco. Tras varios minutos decidió hacerle un comentario que tal vez le ayudaría a abrirle los ojos, "Para alguien que atentó una misión suicida hace varios días te estabas aferrando mucho a la vida."

El mismo pensamiento le había pasado por la mente mientras se sostenía del hielo. No le respondió inmediatamente pues era verdad y quería arreglar sus ideas antes de compartirlas, "Prefiero morir por una causa que ahogada." Sería en verdad patético, su muerte siempre se la había imaginado en batalla, para ella no había otra forma de morir.

Se imaginó que esa sería una muerte no digna de ella, "Depende de la causa... Pero es mejor no morir."

Selene dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que él no vio, "Entonces es bueno que ahora seas inmortal."

Le estaba masajeando la tibia, "A la larga no es tan bueno, no somos libres."

La sonrisa desapareció siendo reemplazada por su ceño fruncido, "Por lo que sé los humanos tampoco son libres."

"Buen punto. Pero es mejor que esto."

"Depende de quien seas." No era su culpa que se viera metido en este mundo, si no hubiera sido por Lucian él probablemente seguiría siendo otro aburrido humano con una vida finita por delante, pero a lo último gracias a ella no lo era. Lo hubiera podido dejar morir pero no lo hizo. No lo había llegado a escuchar resintiendo su existencia pero sospechaba que lo hacía. Los ejercicios continuaron por casi una hora hasta que el dolor fue mínimo, sólo le quedó el cansancio y el malestar, cuando ya no quiso continuar más se lo dejó saber.

Le tocó el hombro, donde no le había puesto compresas y vio que su piel ya se encontraba a una temperatura más o menos normal, el azul se había ido y ya tenía su tono pálido que se negó a llamar saludable, incluso sus mejillas se encontraban un poco rosadas, no sabía si del calor o del esfuerzo físico que estaba haciendo, tal vez las dos, y le quedaban bien, "¿Estás segura?"

No lo estaba, "Sí."

"¿Si quiera podrás mantenerte en pie?" preguntó viendo que aún temblaba un poco y al cogerle la mano que estaba un poco fría.

"Ya lo veremos." Dijo en cuanto él retiró su mano de la de ella. Sabía que con él las cosas no serían tan simples como levantarse de la mesa y salir caminando, le haría un chequeo médico antes de dejarla ir, era bueno saber que la casa no contaba con un laboratorio porque de seguro le haría exámenes de sangre.

"La mejor respuesta hubiera sido uno de tus usuales sis dicho de mala gana." No pudo evitar decirle esto y sonreírle tranquilamente, _ya estaba bien, ya estaba fuera de peligro, ya no se le iba a morir en los brazos...al menos por ahora._ Se dedicó a quitarle la compresa de la cabeza.

Hizo una pequeña mueca, _quien lo entendía,_ lo trataba bien y deseaba que lo siguiera tratando mal, "No me pareció tratarte así cuando me salvaste la vida."

"Ah, no eres tan desagradecida como pensaba.............Y de nada." Esta vez le dijo sabiendo que aunque se lo agradecía no se lo diría, "Pero la verdad es que creo que deberías de dejar de tratarme así aún cuando no te salve la vida. No soy tan inútil como crees, ¿sabes?"

Asintió, mientras él le levantaba un poco el cuello para extraer la toalla, le miró a las manos mientras se deshacía de la compresa, "Lo he notado." _Al menos esta vez de primera mano,_ le dijo sonriendo.

Michael la miró un rato y le devolvió la sonrisa, ahora estaba seguro que al menos ya no seguía enojada con él. _Hoy podría hacer una línea, borrón y cuenta nueva._ "Eso es raro," le dijo refiriéndose a la sonrisa, "Agh, no me digas que la Selene delirante regresó con nueva actitud?" Echarle en cara la forma tan bizarra como se había comportado era algo que no se iba dar el lujo de dejar pasar. Lució confundida y supo que no se acordaba, _ahí iba su diversión._ Ella le iba a decir algo pero la detuvo poniendo dos dedos en su cuello y tomándole el pulso. "Lo que creo que pasa es que no tienes el ánimo para embarcarte en una pelea conmigo." Dijo en cuanto vio que todo andaba bien.

El comentario de 'la Selene delirante' la mortificó, no quería saber que había dicho o hecho, recordaba la marca en el cuello de Michael y esta se veía demasiado violenta como para que él se la hubiera dejado hacer sólo porque sí, teniéndolo tan cerca miró hacia su cuello para verlo de nuevo y no pudo porque el cuello de su buzo lo cubría, pero si vio que su yugular palpitaba y por raro que pareciera sintió el sonido en sus sienes y la boca se le humedeció. Pero esto no era lo peor, lo peor era que estúpidamente le hubiera comentado algo de lo que sentía por él o los sueños que últimamente había estado teniendo...eso explicaría por que estaba actuando tan seguro de sí mismo. Decidió desviar la conversación de esa parte, "Cierto." Dijo refiriéndose a lo último que le había dicho, "Me siento cansada. ¿Anda mi pulso mal?"

"No. Como un relojito." Empezó a quitarle el torniquete y las vendas ensayadas que le había puesto, la herida no había mejorado mucho. "Sabes que aunque te esté _dando de alta_ esto no significa que puedas hacer algo más que descansar, ¿verdad?"

De hecho eso era lo único que quería hacer, ponerse ropas cómodas y acostarse a dormir por un par de horas, sabía que tenía que arreglar su plan de ataque pero dudaba que lo pudiera hacer sintiéndose como lo estaba haciendo. "Lo sé. ¿Cómo está el brazo?" dijo mirando hacia este pero vio que él lo volvía a cubrir.

"A mejorado. Al paso que vas en un par de horas estarás completamente recuperada." Ya no había más por revisar, al menos no algo que a los dos los dejara sintiéndose cómodos. Sabía que en cuanto ella cruzara esa puerta las cosas volverían a ser como siempre, ella inaguantablemente antipática y amargada, él un estúpido iluso, y en unos días estarían haciendo una idiotez al irse a enfrentar a Marcus. Volvió a llevar sus dedos al cuello de ella pretendiendo tomarle nuevamente el pulso.

Él había tenido una media sonrisa en los labios pero esta había desaparecido para dar paso a la faz de una persona preocupada, parecía más viejo que la imagen que recordaba de la estación del metro, y que ya se estaba ajustando a la vida que llevaba. Estaba agradecida con él y todas las molestias que se había tomado por ella, si lo pensaba no se lo merecía después de no haberlo tratado de la mejor manera en esos meses, de no haberle prestado atención, pero incluso cuando estaba congelándose sabía que él era una persona íntegra que en cuanto supiera lo que le había sucedido trataría de ayudarla incluso olvidando las palabras horribles que le había dicho días atrás. "Gracias, Michael. Por todo." Vio que le quitó la mano del cuello y le asintió, luego lentamente se acercó un poco y se imaginó que era para revisar algo más pero pronto vio que la dirección que iba a tomar no era la apropiada, "Michael, n-" no lo acabó de decir. El no le prestó atención a su protesta mientras abría y cerraba sus labios contra los de ella, lo hizo apenas dos veces, apenas por dos segundos, suavemente, con ternura y ojos cerrados. Ella por su parte no trató de evitarlo físicamente pero tampoco le respondió, ni siquiera cerró sus ojos, lo vio separándose y a mitad de camino abriendo sus ojos.

Sabía que no debió de haberlo hecho pero esa era quizás la última oportunidad que tendría de hacer algo así. Pasó un dedo por su ceja, "Me preocupaste tanto." susurró. _Si algo le hubiera sucedido..._no era ni capaz de pensar en esto. Ella no dio muestras de siquiera haberle recibido el beso, lo único que hacía era devolverle una mirada de incomprensión y no era que él se hubiera esperado más. _Al menos ahora podía decirse que estaban a mano,_ caricia por caricia, beso por beso.

Sabía que Michael no se había tomado su agradecimiento como un permiso, que había sido algo que quiso hacer, que hasta tal vez se aprovechó un poco de la situación, pero por esta vez no le iba a dar importancia aún cuando su corazón estuviera saltando como loco. No esperaba explicaciones pero no podía quitar sus ojos de los de él, tal vez porque la había tomado por sorpresa, tal vez porque se había imaginado que la respetaba y que nunca le haría algo así. En su mirada alcanzó a leer que había sido algo del momento, para sacárselo de su sistema y que no lo volvería a intentar.

"Vamos a sentarte." Fue él quien rompió el silencio, él quien hizo como si nada hubiera pasado en vez de ser ella, le alcanzó sus manos para ayudarla a sentar mientras la veía confundida.

Aún no sabía que hacer de lo que acababa de pasar y decidió olvidarlo, restarle importancia. Él lo estaba haciendo y ella no tendría ningún problema con eso, se iba a levantar, ver si se podía mantener en pie pero la detuvo de sus caderas. Se alejó y volvió con un cuchillo, se preguntó que haría cuando lo vio cogiéndolo de la hoja. Con la base le pegó en las rodillas, _estaba estudiando sus reflejos._ "¿Ves? Tan bien como siempre." Dijo al ver que sus piernas reaccionaban.

Acababa de tomar una decisión, no iba a darle mayor importancia a las cosas que sucedieran con ella, si algo pasaba estaba bien, que no pasara también estaría bien, no podía quedarse esperando toda la vida a que ella se decidiera o que finalmente él cambiara de opinión. Lo que ninguno sabía era que si Michael se hubiera acercado de nuevo no hubiera sido rechazado a pesar de lo que estuvieran pensando. La ayudó a bajarse de la mesa y no le quitó las manos de alrededor esperando que no pudiera mantener su peso, al ver que si podía dio un paso hacia atrás. "Tengo que arreglar todo este reguero." Le dijo señalando las toallas en el piso, las ollas y el reguero de agua.

Las sábanas que la cubrían para ahora estaban empapadas, "¿Cuando acabes podrías traerme ropa?" eso había sido lo más incomodo del beso. Desde que llegaron a este lugar la posibilidad de sexo con Michael se le pasaba por la cabeza a ratos, se sentía atraída por él y estaban completamente solos, seguramente viviendo los últimos días de sus vidas, así que había muy poco a lo cual decirle no si él se lo proponía. _¿Que los había detenido?_ A ella su carácter y la situación, a él...no lo sabía tal vez lo había intimidado tanto que ya no quería nada con ella, recordó el beso, también lo había herido. Recibir el beso después de que la hubiera visto desnuda y que prácticamente aún lo estaba y acostada sobre una mesa sólo hizo que su mente viajara por caminos que no quería. Dio un paso para dejar la cocina pero se resbaló, no alcanzó a caerse pues la mesa aún estaba cerca, miró el piso y lo vio mojado.

Michael no pudo aguantar lo absurdo de la situación, "¿Acabo de curarte y ya te vas a quebrar todos los huesos del cuerpo?" Vio que a ella no le hizo mucha gracia el comentario y que se apenó un poco. Le iba a ayudar pero lo detuvo diciéndole que pondría más atención. Recordó lo que le había pedido y le dijo que en cuanto acabara se lo llevaría, asumía que iría al baño porque no había otro lugar al que ir que fuera lógico pedir por ropa, "Ahora no te vayas a demorar mucho y entre más caliente el agua mejor."

"Lo sé, lo sé." Dijo extrañada de recordar a su madre, se marchó arrastrando los pies. _Al menos las cosas tomaban su rumbo de nuevo._

·

·

"¿Michael?" Dijo desde adentro del baño.

Había estado afuera por escasos dos minutos y había estado a punto de decirle que ya era suficiente. "Sólo abre." Hacía dos días había estado en una situación similar, esperando afuera pero esa vez había sido para evitar que en uno de sus planes lo dejara atrás en un medio descuido suyo, así que se la había pasado vigilándola.

Minutos después caminaban nuevamente hacía su escondite, pudo ver que ella aún no estaba completamente recuperada, temblaba un poco y caminaba sin separar una mano de la pared, el llegar hasta donde iban les costó un poco de tiempo pero para cuando lo hicieron sintió que ya estaba amaneciendo. Lo primero que vio fue la cama y después desvió su mirada, "¡Ah, Michael!" se quejó regañándolo, todo estaba tirado en el piso, los computadores, los celulares, las tarjetas, las memorias, también habían trozos de ropa y un generoso charco de agua y sangre.

"Supongo que hasta aquí llegó el agradecimiento." Le dijo exhalando y separándose de ella para ir a recoger todo. Para su gusto de reojo la vio sentándose en la cama, parecía que si quería descansar. "Este portátil está bueno, este otro no tanto." Dijo levantándolos y alcanzándole el bueno a ella, segundos después ya había puesto todo en un rincón y se aproximó a ella con uno de los jirones de tela que quedaban de su ropa.

"Al menos el plan no se perdió." Le dijo sintiéndose mejor por eso. Lo vio treparse a la cama y hacerse justo detrás de ella, "¿Qué haces?" le preguntó defensivamente al sentir que le levantaba un poco el pelo.

"No te preocupes que no te voy a violar." Esa había sido una de las mejores partes cuando ella había estado alucinando y tenía que dejárselo saber para que viera cuan tonta había actuado. Era como cuando uno era joven y salía a emborracharse con los amigos, la diversión continuaba los días siguientes al acordarse los unos a los otros las bobadas que se habían hecho, pero dudaba que Selene alguna vez hubiera hecho algo así. Al ver que ella no dijo nada lo decepcionó, "¿Quieres intentarlo tú?" le dijo pasándole el trozo de tela, por muy bien que dijera que estaba sabía que le dolería mucho levantar sus brazos y tratar de hacerse una moña por eso mismo había notado que las blusas que se había puesto eran de abotonar adelante. Ella pareció pensar lo mismo porque aceptó.

Mientras Michael lo hacía no pudo evitar pensar lo que pensaría su grupo más allegado de traficantes de Ordoghaz si la vieran así. Bajó la vista al computador. Si Michael fuera uno de los suyos no hubiera visto el final de las burlas, pero si fuera uno de los suyos en primer lugar nunca actuaría así. Lo vio retirándose con la toalla que se había puesto sobre los hombros para evitar que su ropa se mojase. "¿En verdad creí que me ibas a violar?" preguntó apenada y lo vio detenerse. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales no había querido saber nada.

Sabía que le creía, "Es bueno escuchar la incredulidad en tu voz." También era bueno saber que ella pensara que el comentario había sido absurdo, que no lo creía capaz de algo así, "No dejabas de actuar raro."

Le iba a responder que no había sido enteramente culpa de ella, él había estado encima mientras estaban desnudos, _si le impedía el movimiento, ¿que más en sus febriles delirios podría haber asumido?_ Pero decidió no hacerlo. "Lo siento."

"¿Por qué?" Dijo volteándose, _¿se disculpaba por haber sido una verdadera carga y fastidio?_ Entonces también debería de disculparse por el tiempo en que no ha estado delirando, y pensaba decírselo si esa era la razón.

Señaló hacía su cuello, "Algo me dice que eso lo hice sin permiso."

_Ah, eso._ No creyó prudente dejarle saber el resto de lo que había sucedido, "Está bien, no te preocupes." Le dio la espalda y procedió a acercarse a la mesa y a retirarla. "Déjame decirte que tienes mandíbulas fuertes."

"¿Y ahora que haces?" le preguntó viéndolo interesada.

"Este es el lugar más caliente del cuarto, voy a pasar la cama para acá."

"No hay necesidad." Incluso donde se encontraba podía sentir el calor que desprendía la planta de energía.

Ambos sabían que si la había, "Pues sé de otra forma de calentarte pero no creo que te vaya a gustar." _No le gustaría la idea, lo otro probablemente sí._ Su tono había sido sugestivo y dejaba pocas dudas de a lo que se refería. Sólo había querido meterse con su cabeza así como ella lo hacía con él, y al mismo tiempo quitarle un poco de esa terquedad que mantenía, y quien sabe, tal vez lo sorprendía y le respondía con un sí, cosas más raras se habían visto, él como hibrido, por ejemplo.

Sintió como su temperatura subió y su corazón se aceleró, sería tan fácil aceptar y dejarse llevar pero una cosa era una fantasía que se tenía y otra la forma en que se actuaba cuando esta se presentaba. Sabía que no lo había dicho en serio pero dándole un sí las cosas sucederían, "Estoy cansada, tal vez otro día." Respondió fingiendo no haberle dado demasiada importancia al asunto.

El cinismo en su voz le hizo sonreír, tenía sentidos agudos y ambos sabían que había captado los síntomas de su excitación. "Tal vez otro día." Dijo volteándose sin darle importancia a lo que acababa de oír, la oportunidad con ella era casi nula. Raramente por primera vez esto pareció no importarle demasiado.

A Michael pareció no haberle importado mucho ese intercambio que tuvieron, lo vio moviendo todo, desordenándolo todo, haciendo ruido, incomodándola al pedirle que se levantara, cuando estuvo todo listo tuvo que aceptar que sí se sentía mejor donde él la había puesto, de lo caliente ahora le daban ganas de acostarse, arroparse y dormir hasta la noche.

Caminó hasta el switch del bombillo y sintió sus ojos puestos en su nuca, "Voy a apagarlo y el monitor también, no soy experto pero no creo que esa planta nos vaya a durar mucho más." Otra razón que tenía para hacerlo era que sabía que ella no dejaría ese maldito computador quieto si podía y ahora lo que más necesitaba era descanso, él también, la herida que le había hecho en su cuello había dado pocos síntomas de haber mejorado desde que lo mordió, pero no quería alarmarla diciéndole esto, sabía que se preocuparía por el bienestar del _híbrido_ y ahora lo que importaba era otra cosa. Apagó la luz, todo quedó a oscuras.

Selene estaba dudando de lo que él haría ahora, si se sentaría en un asiento o se acostaría sobre la mesa pero sintió que el colchón a su lado se hundió un poco, no tuvo más remedio que hacerse a un lado para que él se acostara, _tampoco podía negarle su descanso._ Por varios minutos no lo sintió cerca y supo que se había acostado casi en el filo lo que la hizo alejarse un poco más para que estuviese cómodo sin creer que la incomodaba. 'Aún tiemblas.' Escuchó que le dijo y por el sonido de su voz supo que se había acomodado al revés que ella, o sea, sus pies estaban hacia la cabeza de él, "No tanto como antes." Se había tomado casi dos bolsas de sangre más lo que había bebido de él y sabía que para ahora debería estar totalmente recuperada, no había razón de preocuparlo pero ella ya estaba empezando a hacerlo. Cuando sintió que él se aproximó y cogió sus pies y los puso en su axila supo que en los últimos minutos había estado dudando en hacer esto.

Ella al principio no quiso, "El frío suele entrar por la planta de los pies." Era lo único que le iba a dar, ella no necesitaba mayor explicación que esa.

Sabía esto pero sintiendo el calor proviniendo de él recordó sus cuidados, su beso, sus palabras y sabiendo que esto no representaba mayor cosa decidió no apartarse, al menos por lo que quedara de ese día. "¿Qué mas idioteces dije?" Preguntó casi media hora después no pudiendo con la curiosidad y el insomnio.

_No fue tanto lo que dijo sino lo que hizo y como lo hizo,_ pensó medio dormido, bostezó antes de responder, "Dijiste que me encontrabas sumamente atractivo y que te encantaban mis ojos, todo con un tono de incredibilidad de borracha..." mintió y esperó un cuarto de segundo y la reacción fue la esperada, la escuchó haciendo un sonido de desagrado mientras trataba de sacar sus pies pero se lo impidió. Sospechó que le iba a dar una retahíla de excusas para lo que había dicho pero decidió adelantársele, "Ahora cállate y estate quieta, a diferencia de ti si quiero descansar un poco." No podía dejar la mala gana a un lado, estaba sumamente cansado y adolorido y del primer momento pacífico que había tenido ella lo había sacado al despertarlo.

No estaba segura si estaba molestando o no con lo que había dicho, pero si sabía que lo había hecho para molestarla, segundos después decidió darle un último empujón con sus pies pero él aún la sujetaba, y sin mucho esfuerzo, "No lo hice." Michael no dio pruebas de haberla escuchado. Quería salvarse y decir que si lo hizo fue gracias a su delirio pero sabía que si le daba mayor importancia esto haría que la situación se viera más sospechosa, se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda. Recordó un momento en que su mejilla estuvo contra la de él, otro recuerdo fue el beso, "Aquí hay algo que pude haberte dicho y de lo que ahora sigo estando completamente de acuerdo, necesitas una maldita afeitada."

Al sentirla voltearse se lo había permitido sin darle mucho espacio a algo más, el tono en su voz le dejó saber que lentamente volvía a ser la misma de siempre, "Lo tendré en cuenta." Dijo con otro bostezo.

Minutos después le liberó los pies y le dio la espalda no dándose cuenta de lo que hacía, el cansancio lo había vencido. Horas después no aguantó más el calor, se despertó sudado y decidió que la de la hipotermia era ella y no él, se levantó y desprendió del saco nuevamente mientras iba y se acostaba en la mesa lejos de los calentadores y de la planta.

·

·

"¿Por donde?" Preguntó mirando a su alrededor buscando un lugar que le dijera que esa era la entrada al pasadizo del que Michael le había hablado días atrás.

_No tenía porque preguntarle, ¿acaso no podía tan sólo seguirlo?_ Pensó mientras guiaba el camino, la necesidad de Selene de estar a cargo de esto no parecía haberla dejado. Dos días atrás se había despertado y visto con agradado que su cuello ya estaba completamente sano y viendo la transpiración en la frente de Selene supo que también estaba bien, horas después cuando ella se levantó pareció pensar lo mismo porque inmediatamente le informó que ya no podían perder más tiempo y que era hora de regresar, le trató de ganar un día más pero se lo hizo imposible, había dejado de ser la persona mansa de las últimas horas. Supuso que la razón por la cual si apenas le dirigió la palabra en el viaje de día y medio fue por lo último que había pasado la madrugada anterior y la pregunta que le hizo justo antes de subirse al carro, '¿Qué te hace pensar que mi vida es más valiosa que la tuya? ¿Por qué estabas dispuesta a darla por mí?' Se había preguntado esto cuando habían estado discutiendo pero en el momento la idea no se había presentado tan claramente como días después, más claro no podía ser al preguntarle. "Está a un par de metros." Dijo luchando por el terreno que era boscoso, prontamente la vio adelantándose tratando de ver por donde, lo volteó a ver como preguntándole y en ese instante y sin quererlo se pararon sobre una rama la cual se agrietó ruidosamente bajo su peso, "¡Maldita sea!" ambos dijeron cuando escucharon perros ladrando. Michael recordaba unos perros tratando de cazarlo tras saltar de la habitación de Selene en Ordoghaz, no quería volver a encontrarlos pero cada vez el sonido era más cercano. Una rama se rompió a su derecha y supo que estas no se encontraban tiradas por fuerza de la naturaleza, vio un perro que se lanzó hacia ellos, escuchó otro a su izquierda, rápidamente se transformó.

Vio de reojo que estaba listo para atacar, "No. Detente." Lo apuró y lo tuvo que retener para que no se lanzara contra el perro.

"¿Qué mierda haces?" murmuró al ver luz proveniente de linternas, luego para su sorpresa notó que los perros se habían acercado y estaban al lado de ella, no los atacaban, no les ladraban, obviamente la habían reconocido, _tales animales no entendían que ella ahora era una traidora._ "¿Qué mierda haces?" Le repitió al verla acercando su mano a uno de ellos y rozándole el lomo descuidadamente mientras veía lo mismo que él, que alguien se acercaba apuntando una linterna hacia ellos.

"Ya estaba empezando a sospechar que no vendrías." Fiona dijo mientras se les aproximaba calmadamente. Michael le gruñó amenazadoramente y la mano de Selene fue a dar a la pistola en su pierna, "Calma a tu cachorro." Le dijo refiriéndose a Michael y levantando las manos para que estos vieran que no estaba armada, luego miró a este último, "Marcus te está esperando." Les informó y se dio la vuelta mientras caminaba hacia el pasadizo, ¿acaso creyeron que ellos no sabían de este lugar? _Selene ciertamente se había descuidado._

Michael miró a Selene sintiendo los ojos de más vampiros, y probablemente sus armas, sobre ellos. Selene le asintió y algo le dijo que todo había sido parte del plan. Cuál plan, ella no había llegado a comunicárselo. Enojado volvió a su forma humana y le dio una última mirada, dio unos pasos hacia adelante apurando el paso y alcanzó a Fiona, "¿Cuales son sus intenciones?"

"No son malas puedes estar seguro de eso." Sin detener el paso lo miró sobre su hombro, luego sus ojos se alejaron un poco y cayeron sobre Selene quien los seguía tal vez un poco alejada, "Necesito que hablemos." Sintió como la estudiaba.

Michael mermó un poco el paso sutilmente dejando que Selene se acercara a él, justo en la entrada del pasadizo habían dos hombres, uno a cada lado, un traficante y Marcus. "La seguridad no parece demasiada." Le murmuró a Selene en cuanto entraron a la casa y esta asintió, el lugar parecía estar vacío, no sentía a nadie escondiéndose ni prestándoles atención. De repente Brianna apareció y caminó hacia él, vio que ella y Selene intercambiaron una mirada y algo sucedió pero no supo qué, se habían puesto de acuerdo en algo sin él saberlo.

·

·

·

·

**Notas:**

Este es el capítulo al que mayor cambio le he hecho hasta el momento, su versión en inglés no me complacía y algunas de las cosas que cambié fueron la siguientes:

Originalmente cuando Selene estaba enojada por lo del beso que Michael trató de darle en el capitulo pasado la forma en que se contentó con él fue porque este teniendo sus recuerdos sabía que ella tenía una foto de su familia en Ordoghaz así que le hizo un dibujo casi perfecto y preciado para ella, esto hizo que toda la rabia se fuera.

En la parte de la muerte del padre de Michael, aquí Selene no reaccionaba queriéndose marchar y dejarlo sólo (por qué estar sola era lo que ella había querido cuando lo de su familia) pero en el último momento él se adelantó y la abrazó (por un largo rato) mientras le contaba la historia, ella no sabiendo que mas hacer e incómoda le empezó a tocar el pelo para que se calmara pues este no dejaba de llorar.

El lugar donde Michael y Selene buscaban refugio había sido un lugar en la que ella hacía dos años tuvo que esconderse con otro traficante, Rigel (Al que matan ante sus ojos con las balas UV al principio de la primera película), el lugar era sólo ese sótano y no contaba con ningún pasadizo que llevara a otra casa.

La parte en la que Selene le dice a Michael que ella nunca lo corresponderá pasa casi igualita, sólo que cuando él se para en frente del carro en marcha decide montarse en este y acompañarla de nuevo donde Gabriel. Ese era el final con ellos llegando y siendo descubiertos por Fiona de una manera similar.

Toda la parte de la hipotermia fue añadida para esta versión.


	9. Conversaciones y Realizaciones

**Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene lenguaje fuerte y situaciones sexuales. **

**·**

**CÁPITULO 9: CONVERSACIONES Y REALIZACIONES.**

·

"¿Qué sucedió con los lycans y vampiros en los cuales experimentaron?" Michael preguntó preocupado.

"En los que estudiamos." Marcus lo corrigió mirándolo interesado, _Michael ciertamente no era como se lo había esperado,_ "No te preocupes por eso." Dijo levantándose de la silla. Para ser el famoso contendiente de Viktor, Michael daba una apariencia pacifica, no la feroz y violenta que todos habían asumido.

No se iba a dar por vencido, lo siguió con la mirada, "¿En donde se encuentran?"

Al final no vio porqué ocultarle un detalle tan básico como ese, "Los pocos que sobrevivieron la infección de nuestro virus fueron asesinados. No podía permitirles vivir de esta forma, si lo hubiera hecho estos hubieran transformado más gente."

Marcus le estaba dando explicaciones y puntos validos pero si había aprendido algo en los últimos meses es que las cosas no eran lo que parecían y que no se podía confiar en la gente hasta que se esté seguro de sus intenciones, y de alguna forma algo acerca de Marcus llamaba su atención, "¿Y que te hace pensar que yo no haré algo así?"

Marcus se le burló en la cara, "No está en ti." Si algo se aprendía después de siglos de vida era a medir a la gente, "Michael, sé que no voy a ganarme tu confianza así de fácil pero quiero que entiendas que no estoy contra ti." Dijo sinceramente y caminando hasta donde éste, "Estoy aquí para conocerte, para ver de lo que eres capaz...para ver que tanto tenemos en común."

Michael sacudió la cabeza, "Quiero saber hasta que punto puedo llegar, quiero entender completamente en lo que me he convertido," pero había una diferencia, "pero no voy a asesinar, lastimar y _estudiar _en gente para saberlo...No soy así." La verdad quería decir que él no era un ser tan bajo pero se arrepintió. Decidió cambiar de tema, "Entonces, ¿ya le entregaste a Sophie y Gabriel el informe de tu investigación?"

"Todo en espera de que mis investigadores puedan trabajar con los tuyos. Sé que por falta de presupuesto, entre otras cosas, ustedes no llegaron a estudiar todo lo que querían, y por mi parte aún tengo mucho por comprender."

"¿Mucho?"

"Sí, para darte un ejemplo, porqué la mayoría de los infectados murieron naturalmente, no tuvimos tiempo suficiente de seguir ese camino en nuestra investigación." explicó, "Los traficantes de Viktor empezaron a sospechar de todas las reservas que yo tenía y se lo comentaron al Concilio y desde este punto todo se volvió más peligroso, en un apuro tuve que dar la orden para que todo se destruyera y cuando estuvo hecho le informé al Concilio que en mis planes no estaba continuar con esta guerra, para ese momento el primer grupo de mis Traficantes ya había dejado Ordoghaz con un poco del material que habíamos elegido como valioso. Mientras tanto el Concilio no se tomó mi notificación como algo bueno y me acusaron de herejía, después de dar a conocer la noticia todo se convirtió en violencia no dejándome mayor opción, por el bien de todos, que dejar Ordoghaz de una vez por todas."

Aún había muchas cosas que Marcus no les había dicho, y otras que sí como esta última, "¿Nadie sospechó de tu cambio? …Después de todo tu esencia es diferente que la de los vampiros."

"No creo que lo hicieran pues ninguno antes había estado cerca de otro hibrido para comparar. Interesante fue que el día después de mi despertar un pequeño grupo de lycans intentó atacar Ordoghaz, sabiendo que todos los traficantes me oirían ordené que los dejaran pasar sin hacerles daño, estos objetaron por un momento y di a entender que era la mejor forma de sacar información. Al entrar al cuarto en el que me encontraba dos de ellos me miraron sospechosamente, como si supieran que algo andaba mal, uno de ellos trató de atacarme pero fue asesinado al instante, el otro se tuvo que someter. Al final la información que obtuvimos fue muy poca y no sirvió de nada."

Ahora esa parte del rompecabezas se completaba, siempre se preguntó que había sucedido con los que habían tontamente decidido atacar Ordoghaz, parecía que como Selene le había dicho, no habían llegado muy lejos. No había necesidad de preguntar por su paradero, ya sabía lo que le había sucedido al resto, aún sin Marcus estaba con los lycans tenía una imagen que proteger como líder, asumía que acabar con el grupo para Marcus sería un pequeño sacrificio que tendría que hacer. "¿Alguna vez has llegado a perder el control?"

Una de las cosas que le estaba empezando a molestar de Michael eran sus largos silencios, así que se sorprendió con la pregunta, "No. ¿Tu lo haz hecho?" No pudo evitar sonreír al talvez inmaduramente compararse con Michael, al ver que éste lució afectado puso una fachada más seria, "¿Cuándo sucedió?" No era que le importara, seguramente lo había hecho porque de todas formas había sido nuevo a ese mundo.

Ahora se sentía apenado, parecía ser que Marcus estaba por encima de él en algunas cosas y esto no le gustó, "Un par de días después de mi transformación."

"La mayoría de los recién transformados pierden el control, no veo por que un hibrido no lo haría." Vio a Michael asintiendo como si conociera esa información, "¿Pero ya sabes controlarlo, no?"

"Eso creo. La verdad-"

"Lo sabremos cuando la ocasión se presente." Le dijo interrumpiendo lo que probablemente él mismo iba a comentar.

Michael asintió cansadamente, después de haber llegado a él y a Selene les habían buscado armas y tras quitarles hasta el último objeto potencialmente dañino los habían llevado a una habitación, esta misma en la que ahora se encontraba con Marcus, y habían escuchado sus explicaciones. Nunca volteó a ver a Selene ni le dirigió la palabra mientras estuvieron en esa habitación pero podía sentir su enojo, después de todo sentía como lo miraba cada vez que le preguntaba algo a Marcus, y la verdad en el momento había estado cansado de su mierda, si había una forma pacifica en la que pudieran arreglar todo él prefería tomarla. Sabía que si no le hubieran quitado todas sus pistolas le hubiera disparado de nuevo por delatar delante de un Traficante que ella tenía escondida una daga en una de sus botas. Miró su reloj y vio que pronto amanecería, "La luz natural, ¿te lastima? O, ¿eres inmune a esta?"

"Soy sensible a la luz pero puedo aguantarla por cierto tiempo, supongo que el DNA de Singe lo hizo posible."

"¿Sensible, en que forma?" Desde que supo que Marcus era un hibrido asumió que tendría las mismas características que él.

Marcus no vio porque esto era tan importante aún así respondió, "La primera sensación es que mis ojos empiezan a arder, momentos después la piel se reseca y la boca se pone seca. Supongo que si llegara a pasar demasiado tiempo al aire abierto eventualmente moriría."

Marcus era más vampiro que lycan, a diferencia de Michael, "Supongo que ese traje de Traficante te ayuda." Una de las cosas que le había llamado la atención al unirse a esta vida era que la mayoría de los inmortales no les importaba vestirse de esa forma tan…incomoda, por no decir algo más. Él nunca se pondría algo así, recordaba haberle dicho eso a Brianna tras una de sus bromas.

Michael le levantó una ceja no sabiendo si era un simple comentario o una broma, "Las ropas de estos tiempos…" Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, los cambios eran una de las cosas mas fascinantes que encontraba cada vez que despertaba cada doscientos años, habían unos que eran sorprendentes y maravillosos como la tecnología que se había desarrollado y las numerosas comodidades que poseía, pero esta no era uno de esos casos, "Si me protege pero desearía que así como me protegiera también fuera cómodo."

Michael le dio una sonrisa burlona, "Entonces, por que…"

·

·

Había estado recorriendo la casa en su búsqueda y ahora que la encontró dudó en acercársele, estúpido. _Pero para eso fue que vino hasta este lugar en primer lugar, lo más pronto que hablara con ella, mejor._

Después de la reunión Selene se sentó en la banca que daba a un balcón en el tercer piso, no sabía que pensar ni hacer de lo que había sucedido horas atrás, al escuchar pasos sin necesidad de voltearse supo quien venía a buscarla, "Te estabas tardando." No levantó la vista del piso aún húmedo de la llovizna de hacía un rato.

"Lo sé, no estaba segura de acercarme o no." Fiona se decidió por ser sincera yendo hasta donde ella. "¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo mirando el paisaje a su alrededor, nada más que árboles y montañas que se perdían en la oscuridad, la verdad había creído que Selene iba actuar más sobreprotectoramente al estar cerca de la habitación en la que Michael y Marcus se encontraban. Recordó algo de décadas atrás y sonrió burlonamente, "No me digas que aún tienes baja tolerancia al alcohol."

Selene levantó la mirada frunciendo el ceño, esa definitivamente no era la clase de conversación y comportamiento que se estaba esperando, escuchando la burla en su voz el recuerdo de lo sucedido en aquella ocasión le volvió a la cabeza, probablemente uno de los momentos más absurdos de su vida como vampiro. "¿Que diablos le pusieron a esa sangre?" preguntó viendo la copa que Fionna aún tenía en la mano, era cierto, habían mezclado la sangre con alcohol pero también con algo más, o eso sospechaba, no se sentía bien.

Fionna levantó una ceja, "Era sangre con vino…y bebiste como cinco copas." Una de las esquina de su boca se levantó un poco.

No era cierto, recordaba haberse tomado dos. Después de beber el primer sorbo no le importó mucho continuar tomando, aún cuando el olor a alcohol se hizo presente aún antes de tomar la copa en su mano. Se había resistido por mas de dos horas en beber dudando que fuera alguna clase de trampa pero al ver que Marcus y Michael en su conversación se estaban llevando bien, demasiado bien para su horror, y que este último empezó a tomar de la misma sangre no lo dudó más, ya su plan estaba arruinado, si era una trampa de todas formas no saldría con vida de esa. La mayor parte del tiempo dejó que Michael tomara las riendas de la conversación aún cuando era ella quien quería hacer ciertas preguntas y reclamos, y la mayor parte del tiempo lo hizo sabiendo que no eran bienvenidos, _¿pero desde cuando a ella le importaba que la gente quisiera o no quisiera escuchar lo que tenía por decir?_ "¿Y donde está James?" preguntó al ver que Fionna no dijo nada más, la ausencia del mencionado era algo que apenas acababa de caer en cuenta, probablemente se había quedado en Ordoghaz.

"Murió hace veinte años." Dijo fingiendo indiferencia, sabía que Selene solo estaba tratando de ser cortés, _al menos por el momento,_ le daba tres minutos máximo para que volviera a su actitud normal.

La verdad no era como si le importara demasiado, probablemente y por lo que dejaba ver ni a Fiona le importaba, "¿Cómo?" preguntó sin tacto.

"De la forma usual." Fueron emboscados por un grupo y no lo lograron, no veía la razón de dar más explicaciones, especialmente a ella, "¿Quieres más?" preguntó extendiéndole la copa y sabiendo su respuesta de antemano.

Selene sacudió la cabeza, _¿cuan estúpida creía que era si creía que le iba a recibir algo?_ "Qué, ¿quieres afectarme más para después matarme?" sabía que esa no era la forma de ser de Fiona pero no se iba a confiar.

Fiona se le burló en la cara, "Sabes que nunca haría eso. Esperaría a que estuvieras en sano juicio para hacerlo, sino no sería divertido." Selene la estudió mientras la vio caminando hasta la baranda del balcón enfrente de ellas, Fiona bajó su mirada hacia Brianna, Marcus y Michael quienes se podían ver caminando hasta la casa, "¿Así que lo has estado entrenando?" Obviamente Brianna le había dicho esto, "Supongo que ya se dieron un mano a mano, ¿quien ganó?" Vio a Selene asintiendo desinteresadamente.

"Él." Respondió exhalando, "para ser honesta, lo hizo tan fácilmente que me sentí molesta." Miró a Fiona quien le levantó una ceja entretenida, Selene miró al piso y nuevamente a Fiona, esta vez desafiante, Fiona estaba allí para vengarse de ella, no para fraternizar, "¿Por qué no nos dejamos de jueguitos y hablamos seriamente?"

Fiona le dio una sonrisa de desprecio mientras se sentó a su lado, "Para eso es que estoy aquí."

"No, estás aquí para vengarte." Le dejó saber que ambas estaban paradas en el mismo territorio y que no se dejaría engañar por sus artimañas, "No tienes otra razón a parte de eso, no me creas estúpida."

Fiona sonrió al tomar otro sorbo de su copa, "Por si no lo has notado he cambiado, ¿Por qué-?" se interrumpió cuando vio a Selene rodándole los ojos y levantándose, "Ya te lo dije, estoy del lado de Marcus…me convenció de unírmele."

"Aparentemente todos hemos estado cambiando _tanto_ en _tan poco tiempo_." Le respondió con sarcasmo, "Verás, no entiendo porque Marcus tendría una necesidad especial de tenerte en su grupo." Mostró su irritación para con toda la situación, ahora ya no dudaba tanto de Marcus, parecía ser sincero pero a ella la habían engañado tanto antes que ya no confiaría de nuevo en nadie. Y que Fiona estuviera de su parte no cambiaba las cosas, si algo las enredaba más.

"Bueno, no la tenía." Admitió, "pero fui la primera en descubrir que era un hibrido y no me podía permitir revelar su secreto-"

"Así que te tocaba someterte o morir." Ahora las cosas estaban claras, "Es bueno saber que tenías tus prioridades claras." Era hipócrita al decir esto, pues algo similar había pasado en su caso, pero sabía que si intercambiaban papeles y hubiera sido ella en la posición de Fiona al descubrir a Marcus sí se hubiera mantenido leal a sus convicciones y mil veces hubiera decidido morir que asociarse con un lycan. O...

Fiona la miró defensivamente, "No cambies mis palabras."

O…o se hubiera unido a él para después quitarle lo que había obtenido y devolverle su valor a los vampiros. _Fiona era como ella,_ "No te creo…" De las numerosas emociones que había conocido últimamente confusión era la única que siempre se mantenía presente, "¡Eres como yo!" _O como solía ser._

Sí, hubo un tiempo en que eran casi el mismo tipo de personas, pero eso había sido en el pasado y lo había dejado atrás hace muchas décadas, "Nunca fui exactamente como tú." _¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso?_ Ahora mismo hasta le dolía la comparación, la imagen intachable que tenía de Selene se había deteriorado tanto en los pasados meses que ahora estaba cerca de ocupar un lugar al lado de Kraven, el ser mas rastrero que conocía. Ella tampoco era el ser más íntegro pues mientras Selene mataba por venganza ella lo hacía por diversión, aún así habían cosas que no se podían dejar por alto, u olvidar. Se trató de calmar antes de continuar, "Marcus me explicó la verdad, como surgió la guerra, algo muy parecido a lo que Michael me dijo cuando tu estabas inconciente y era demasiada coincidencia para ser mentira…Admito que -"

Le dio la espalda no creyéndole ni una palabra, Fiona obviamente aún estaba herida por lo de Viktor, "Puedes decir lo que quieras que no te creeré." Dijo exhalando decepcionada. Se había esperado más de ella.

"Cree lo que quieras." Fiona no se sorprendía de su cambió de actitud, hasta parecía ser bipolar, parecía que habían regresado al día que se conocieron, haciendo tiempo sacó un cigarrillo.

Fiona le extendió la cajetilla, Selene los miró, "No, gracias." Sintió como su enojo aumentó. _Que caso tiene ser inmortal, si te niegas los simples placeres de la vida. _

"Como quieras…Algunas cosas cambian, otras no." Dijo mientras lo encendió, la punta alumbrando la oscuridad, sabía que Selene captaría la indirecta pero no le respondió nada, asumía que iba a estallar como lo solía hacer antes pero se equivocó, "Ese siempre ha sido tu problema." Era verdad, quería hacerla enojar pero esta parecía no querer dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, se preguntó que estaba causando esa reacción tan contraria a ella. Exhaló el humo y volteó a verla, aún miraba hacía las montañas, siempre había sido su culpa el ser tan infeliz y solitaria, eso era algo que no había querido para si misma y talvez por eso mismo todos los problemas que tuvieron al principio de su relación surgieron de allí. Continuó, "Siempre has creído que el apartarte de la gente o no confiar en ellos te va a proteger." Vio la expresión de descontentó en su cara y se alegró, "Supongo que ya sabes que esa mierda no funciona, así estés sola siempre algo te va a molestar. O en tus palabras, a traicionar."

En el momento la verdad era que no estaba de humor para peleas, raro, "¿Es eso todo lo que tienes por decir?" Se volteó sobre el barandal cruzando sus brazos para mirar a Fiona de frente. Recordaba que en otras palabras Michael le había dicho lo mismo.

"No. Sabes, he pensado sobre esta situación demasiado en los pasados cuatro meses…" Dijo sin afectarse por la mirada gélida que Selene le estaba dando, otra muestra de su amargura, "Nunca fuimos amigas. Era lo más cercano a ti después de Viktor pero nunca _rompiste_ esa barrera. Te ofrecí mi amistad y nunca la tomaste y lo irónico era que si me creía tu amiga, pero no era más que una de tus compañeros."

Le alzó una ceja pensando en esto, al final sabía que sus palabras no eran enteramente una mentira. Un poco de rencor surgió en ella, ¿como iba a ser su amiga cuando a veces le decía que tenía que olvidarse de su familia? Y así como una vez le escuchó decir algo lo repitió, relaciones y sentimientos eran muy diferentes al compararlos con los humanos. "Ya no somos humanas no veo porque te sigues aferrando a esto, _cuando te conviene._"

"¡Escucha lo que dices! Estás tan obsesionada con no querer sentir nada que-" se detuvo y volvió a continuar, "ya hemos tenido esta charla antes," dijo desechando sus pensamientos sabiendo que para Selene estos no tendrían importancia.

La verdad de esa declaración fue algo que la dejó sintiendo peor que antes. En los últimos días había pensado demasiado en esto y la conclusión a la que había llegado era la misma que no había querido escuchar desde su conversión. "¿Por qué no terminamos con esto de una vez? ¿Por qué no dejamos de pretender que aún nos importa? ¿Por qué no _tratas _de matarme ahora? ¡O al menos habla de lo que en verdad viniste a hacer!"

En el momento supo que la había lastimado con su comentario, ante la demostración de rabia que le dio no hizo más que levantarle las cejas sorprendida, parecía que en verdad la bruja había cambiado, "No vine a matarte ni a-"

Exhaló decepcionada nuevamente, "Ya te dije, ¡no me lo creo!"

Ignoró el comentario de Selene y continuó, ""Esa fue la intención principal al principio pero luego empecé a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva."

"¿Qué otra perspectiva?" No había otra perspectiva, asesinar a Viktor lo hizo por su familia y por nada más, o al menos eso se decía, "Siempre supiste que mi familia era lo único en que pensaba y como dijiste varias veces, creías que lo mejor sería que los olvidara, esa es la única perspectiva que tu tie-"

Fiona se levantó, "Nunca te perdonaré, no puedo y no lo haré pero-"

"Todo esto es hipocresía." Dijo poniendose alerta.

La miró fijamente, "Eres tan egoísta y arrogante que en lo único que piensas es en ti misma, pero no piensas en los otros ni en el daño que les haces con tus acciones. -"

"Es verdad, nunca me he preocupado por nadie más." Le dijo defensivamente y en lo mínimo sintiéndose culpable por ello.

"Al menos no lo niegas." Dio un paso hacia ella.

Selene se paró más derecha, Fiona era la última persona que le podía decir algo así. "Deja de sentirte superior, sí he cometido errores y qué, no me voy a dejar morir por eso. Me juzgas por no interesarme por los demás pero que hay de ti, siempre queriendo que la gente te preste atención… hasta juraría que eso mismo es lo que haces ahora. La muerte de Viktor no te debió de haber dado tan duro si unos días después te habías unido a Marcus, ¿cierto?"

"No sabes nada de lo que sucedió así que no puedes traer todas mis faltas del pasado y compararlas con esto."

"Eso es exactamente lo que tu estás haciendo. Me juzgas por mis razones por asesinar a Viktor, e incluso si te diera una razón más que valida a tus ojos me seguirías juzgando así que vete a la mierda y déjame tranquila estoy cansada de estos juegos idiotas que viniste a jugar."

_¡Como era de insolente! _Ahora la conversación se había salido de las manos de ambas, "La que echó a perder todo fuiste tú, no yo. No veo -"

"Yo no eché a perder nada." Le respondió con convicción.

"Desde tu puta e inexacta perspectiva, ¿verdad?" le dijo abiertamente burlándose.

"¡Mierda! ¿Que diablos es lo que quieres?" Preguntó obviamente cansada y parándose enfrente de Fiona incitándola a hacer lo que quisiera. Sabía que llegarían a este punto pero la realidad estaba demostrando que iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía, "¿Una pelea? Qué esperas. ¿Matarme? Puedes intentarlo, ¿Una disculpa? Puedes sentarte a esperarla, no me disculparé, ¡porque desde mi puta e inexacta perspectiva no hice nada malo!"

Para la sorpresa de Selene, le sonrió, "Vamos, que en tus ojos puedo ver la indecisión en la que te encuentras." Viendo como la expresión en la cara de Selene cambió se animó a continuar, "Ni siquiera has llegado a una conclusión de si lo que hiciste era lo debido, ¿cierto?" Selene no dijo nada. "Respóndeme, ¡maldita sea!" Le dijo fríamente tras una larga pausa.

Escucharla decirle eso fue un shock pues a menudo se encontraba pensando en si su decisión había sido la correcta, apretó los dientes al ver que Fiona esperaba su respuesta, "Jódete."

Fiona se paró justamente en frente de ella, "¿Estás enojada? ¡_Tú_ estás enojada!" le gritó por primera vez saliéndose de sus casillas, "¡Maldita sea, confié en ti y traicionaste esa confianza!"

En el momento fue como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua helada, no supo como reaccionar y puso la misma fachada que siempre colocaba, la miró a los ojos sin demostrar emociones, luego recordó una vez más las palabras horribles que le solía decir, "Supéralo." Le respondió desquitándose y queriendo por una vez hacer sentir mal a una persona que no fuera ella misma, no esperó y le dio la espalda. Si eso no garantizaba una pelea ahí mismo no se imaginó que lo haría.

Esa fue la copa que rebasó el vaso. No se podía dar el lujo de atacarla así como así, ella era del grupo recién llegado y no se vería bien que se entrara a golpes con un miembro del grupo que les estaba proveyendo un techo, hizo todo lo posible para no moverse, "Eres tan putamente arrogante que ni siquiera le das importancia a tus propios pensamientos, te conozco, aún lo hago," y por eso mismo se pensaba aprovechar de su vulnerabilidad en ese momento, "Y sigues siendo la misma perra soberbia de antes así digas que has cambiado, aún así gracias por quitarme las vendas de los ojos. Sólo falta que tú hagas lo mismo." Habían tantas cosas que Selene no sabía, "Hace rato hablaste de hipocresías, pues no te creas mejor persona por que no lo eres, si acaso eres de lo peor que hay. A mi no me engañas, puedes estar rodeada de lycans pero no te ganas nada con eso, no vas a arreglar nada porque ya no los estés matando, me imagino que ni siquiera los toleras. ¿Así que quien es más hipócrita?"

Las emociones que estaba sintiendo de escuchar todo eso no eran de su agrado y aunque trató de bloquearlas no pudo, miró hacia el firmamento, "Si tienes algún punto por hacer hazlo pronto."

Amanecería en varios minutos, no supo si burlarse o no de Selene, pero si sabía que la estaba haciendo sentir de lo peor, no sabía porque pero en el momento que la vio supo que había estado vulnerable y después sólo le sacó provecho a esto, "Terminaremos esto cuando arregles los problemas emocionales que niegas tener." Le dijo volteándose y dejando a Selene sola. "De esta forma no es divertido."

·

·

"¿Sabes que casi me engañaste?" Fiona dijo en cuanto vio a Brianna sentada enfrente de una puerta cerrada.

"¿De que hablas?" Brianna preguntó desconcertada.

"Me dijiste que Selene no había estado aquí y por un minuto te creí…No me digas que ustedes dos ya hicieron las pases y que estabas tratando de protegerla." Dijo burlándose, "Que tierno."

"Muy chistoso." Brianna sonrió, "Oye, ¿por qué si Marcus sabía que ellos estaban aquí no te dijo nada? ¿Acaso ahora no eres su mano derecha o algo por el estilo?" dijo esta vez burlándose de Fiona.

"Nah," se sentó al lado de Brianna en el piso, "así como tu me tienes en probatoria, y a todos los que llegamos, Marcus también me tiene en probatoria, tan sólo soy la representante de los traficantes de Viktor que vinieron conmigo."

"¿Los cuales son…?"

"Thomas y otro traficante que no llegaste a conocer. Creo que este último pensó que las cosas serían más fáciles aquí."

"Ya veo." Volvió a mirar hacia la puerta, lo que se le hacia extraño era que Selene no estuviera ahora mismo aquí cuidando a Michael de las dudosas intenciones de Marcus.

Vio a Brianna mirando a la puerta, "¿Estás interesada en él?"

Brianna se sonrió, "No."

"¿Entonces que haces aquí?"

"Michael es un buen tipo. Y no confío en Marcus."

"Estás interesada en él." Esta vez lo dijo con seguridad.

"Para nada." Era hasta cómico tener de nuevo este tipo de conversación con Fiona, "Y que, ¿qué haces conmigo y no buscando a Selene?"

"Ya hablé con ella."

Brianna la volteó a mirar y le sonrió, "Con razón estas siendo tan maliciosa."

Se encogió de hombros, "Bien, ya la conoces…" Brianna le levantó una ceja pero decidió callarse, "Marcus no es una amenaza. Más amenaza soy yo y mira que hace cuatro meses me desarmó como si nada." Dijo refiriéndose a Michael.

"¿Como los sabes? Puede que te esté usando." Murmuró.

"Prefiero que me use él y no Kraven."

Brianna rió, "Te creo eso, aún así…"

"Mira, eras una Traficante de Muerte así como yo lo era, dejé Ordoghaz hace mucho tiempo así como tu lo hiciste...No sé como diablos terminaste aquí, pero ¿por que no pude haber cambiado mi forma de pensar así como tu lo hiciste?"

"Eso no sucede de un día para el otro, me tomó décadas empezar a sentirme cómoda con ellos..."

Fiona le sonrió, "Un comienzo es un comienzo…"

En verdad esperaba que estuviera siendo sincera, "Lo sé."

Después de una larga pausa decidió hablar de nuevo, "Sabes que tu desaparición fue un enigma…"

"¿Un qué?" preguntó confundida, no sabía a donde Fiona quería llegar.

"Dejaste Ordoghaz sin decirle nada a nadie, nadie sabía de tu paradero, y lo próximo que sé es que estás aquí."

"Sí, no estaba muerta-"

"Pero tampoco de parranda." Dijo interrumpiendo y ambas rieron, así solía ser la amistad que tenían.

Cuando Brianna se calmó continuó, "No podía seguir viviendo allí, no me sentía cómoda." Fiona asintió sabiendo lo que se sentía, "¿Y donde estuviste tú todos estos años?"

"Un cliché y una ridiculez," Brianna le levantó las cejas, "Conociendo el mundo." Era lo que había deseado hacer cuando humana.

"Ah, pues ya hiciste tu sueño realidad."

Fiona asintió, "Sabes, estoy preocupada."

Si no había matado a Selene y no habían venido con un plan bajo la manga no veía la razón para que Fiona estuviera preocupada, "¿Por qué?"

"¿Que vamos a hacer cuando todo esto termine?"

Esa parecía ser la pregunta de todo Traficante y guerrero. "Nadie dice que todo vaya a ser tranquilo después." Fiona la veía sorprendida y sonriendo, "¿De que te burlas?" preguntó fingiendo molestia.

Era difícil decirlo sin burlarse, "Has cambiado."

"Supongo que lo hice." Dijo y momentos después Michael y Marcus salieron de la habitación.

·

·

"Parece que tu charla con Fiona no fue bien." Michael dijo sentándose al lado de Selene y notando que se veía más vulnerable que lo normal.

Selene le frunció el ceño y después lo evadió, había estado pensando que aún estaba enojado con ella, "Es una forma de decirlo."

Michael asintió y luego notó la sangre en el piso, por un segundo el pensamiento de ellas dos peleándose le cruzó la cabeza pero después el olor del alcohol lo hizo caer en cuenta que minutos atrás Fiona no estaba herida y que Selene tampoco parecía estarlo, al menos físicamente, "¿Qué sucedió?"

"Nada…solo…" Dudó en continuar pero decidió hacerlo, "se involucro daño verbal, nada más."

Michael asintió, la verdad si se había preocupado por Selene todo el tiempo que estuvo con Marcus, pero ella era una de las mejores guerreros que conocía y sabía que se libraría de cualquier cosa que Fiona le lanzara, todo se imaginó menos tener a una Selene que le estaba compartiendo que alguien la había herido emocionalmente. "Hubiera apostado mi dinero a que se pelearían."

"Menos mal que no tienes." Le dijo fríamente y por su expresión pudo ver que no sabía si lo insultaba o si estaba bromeando. Selene se encogió de hombros, de alguna manera el daño físico hubiera sido mejor para ella. Sin quitarle el ojo de encima se preguntó que diablos hacía Michael aquí con ella y por que ahora mismo no lo reprendía por la jugarreta que le hizo horas atrás. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Su mal humor presente en su voz.

Había reconocido este humor de inmediato, sólo se lo había visto una vez y fue la noche en que asesinó a Viktor, sabiendo que su fachada de persona fuerte estaba por los suelos trató de no cometer ningún error para que no lo alejara, aunque esto era más que imposible, minutos pasaron antes de responderle, "No podía dormir, ¿y tu?" No le quería decir que antes de irse a dormir quería asegurarse que estaba bien, eso no iría con ella.

_¿Eso era lo mejor que le podía decir?_ Pensó sabiendo que esta conversación la estaban haciendo olvidar de Fiona y de las cosas que le dijo. "Estaba pensando. No hay nada más por hacer para pasar el tiempo." Su primera elección, ir a la sala de entrenamiento o a la de disparo estaba fuera de lugar, sabía que el lugar probablemente estaría lleno de Traficantes que la atacarían a preguntas.

"Tengo una mejor idea para pasar el tiempo." Le respondió empujándola con su hombro, días atrás le había dicho algo similar y no lo había matado y aunque las cosas ahora se encontraban mucho peor no vio porque no hacerle la broma. Tras la mirada que recibió la sonrisa se le esfumó de la cara y evadió sus ojos para un segundo después volver a hacer contacto visual. Selene sorprendida le sacudió la cabeza e inconscientemente le rodó los ojos, posiblemente el mismo movimiento que hacía cuando Kraven le decía cosas como esta. Este no era la clase de comentarios que se esperaba de parte de Michael y mucho menos en esa situación. Al verlo aún mirándola se le ocurrió pensar que estaba esperando una respuesta por parte de ella. Vete al diablo iba a hacer su respuesta sino dejaba de mirarla de esa forma, pero de repente le sonrió, visiblemente incomodo. "Siento haber dicho eso."

_¿Por qué no se había visto venir?_ Se preguntó con ironía, pero ciertamente él no parecía sentir haberlo dicho, si algo se veía apenado. Asintió y miró hacia el cielo, "¿Cómo fue tu charla con Marcus?"

Michael la miró desconcertado, "…Nada del otro mundo, me dijo lo mismo que dijo en la reunión. Confías en él, ¿verdad?" ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

"No confío en nadie." Recordaba que él le había escuchado decir esto antes.

Michael la miró sorprendido, sabía que ella no era una persona emocional pero su voz lo dejaba preguntándose lo que en verdad había sucedido entre ella y Fiona. Lo que sí sabía era que era mala para decir mentiras, al menos en esta ocasión. "¿Crees o no que estaba siendo sincero?"

"No lo sé, estoy confundida con todo esto…Parecía estar diciendo la verdad pero…" Michael asintió entendiendo, "Y Fiona…" añadió sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Si te hace sentir mejor, casi todo el mundo desconfía de ellos." Dijo exhalando cansadamente.

Él sabía que su estancia era diferente que la de todo el mundo, "No me hace sentir mejor."

"Lo sé." Dijo seriamente. Después de varios minutos de silencio la volvió a mirar. "Pero confías en mí, ¿verdad?"

Le alzó una ceja, claro que confiaba en él. Seguro, que él aceptara a Marcus así como así cambiaban un poco las cosas…pero al final era la única persona en la que confiaba, que sabía que no la traicionaría. _¿Cierto? _¿….Desde cuando se había vuelto tan indecisa? Talvez Fiona tenía razón y estaba echa un rollo.

Su silencio lo hacía sentir incomodo, _¿qué tenía que hacer para demostrarle que con ella hasta el final?_ Sabía que lidiar con ella era difícil pero ahora todo estaba llegando a su final, la mayor parte del tiempo no sabía si lo trataba como lo trataba porque sólo quería herirlo y alejarlo o por el simple hecho que no sabía como relacionarse con los demás. "Si no lo sabes para ahora probablemente nunca lo sabrás."

Una cosa era pelearse con ella misma y terminar admitiéndolo y otra era admitírselo a él, "Sí confío en ti." Le dijo sin mirarlo y tomando un gran respiro. Lo necesitaba a su lado, podría ser el día siguiente o el año siguiente, y no podía permitir que se distanciaran porque a ella le atemorizaba aceptar algo.

Apoyó la cabeza contra el tope del respaldar de la banca y se quedó mirándola esperando que esta retornara el contacto visual, tras dos segundos y ver que no lo iba a hacer miró hacia el cielo, "Supongo que no hay necesidad de decir que también confió en ti."

Selene también se apoyó contra el espaldar y lo vio cruzándose de brazos talvez del frío, _no la había, él había sido bastante obvio._ Michael parecía ser un masoquista emocional, sentado confortando a la persona que lo había tratado mal, ella seguramente no hubiera actuado de la misma forma. Él la volteó a mirar y sus ojos fueron a parar a la boca de él. Para Michael lo que sucedió a continuación le pareció surreal. Selene tuvo el impulso de hacerlo y esta vez no vio porqué detenerse. La vio acomodándose en el asiento, casi inclinándose hacia él para poder alcanzarlo, sintió una mano en su muslo y no pudo evitar saltar un poco al mismo tiempo que sus bocas hacían contacto. Michael sabía que no debía pero era Selene. Empezó a trabajar sus labios contra los de ella primero suave y lentamente pero todas las ganas que había tenido por este momento hicieron que segundos después la estuviera besando con desesperación, a ella no pareció importarle, si algo el gemido que emitió sólo hizo que quisiera continuar. La mano en su muslo tampoco estaba ayudando, lo hacían pensar otra clase de cosas mientras sentía que ella lo apretaba, para cuando la mano ascendió otro poco y después la sintió en su cadera supo lo que ella quería, sin detener el beso pero mermando la velocidad se volteó e inclinó hacia ella y esta se acostó y él se posicionó mejor. Sintió la mano de él bajando hasta su pierna izquierda donde la levantó para apoyarla contra el respaldar del asiento, entendiendo bajo la otra del asiento y Michael se acomodó entre ellas, su pulso se aceleró más al sentirlo, su lengua rozó la de él por última vez mientras lo sintió deslizando su mano por su muslo exterior mientras le empezaba a besar el cuello y a moverse sutilmente contra ella, allí fue cuando supo que todo andaba mal. Segundos después él buscaba nuevamente su boca y parecía querer comérsele la cara, ella se sujeto a su espalda mientras le respondía. De repente una a una las cosas que había hecho mientras había estado alucinando días atrás vinieron a su cabeza, ellos en una situación similar pero más inocente, ella besándolo, besándole el cuello y sintiendo una emoción que para el momento había olvidado y la cual tenía nombre. Sintió la mano izquierda de él debajo de su cuello y que le levantaba la cabeza un poco para profundizar aún más el beso, esta vez gimió cuando sintió que él aplicaba presión con sus dedos en su nuca, una sensación mas que placentera la recorrió y lo sintió volviéndolo a hacer segundos después. Poco a poco el beso se volvió más lento, y con las caricias de él, todo más erótico. Para Michael no había nada más que quisiera que desnudarse ahí y terminar lo que habían empezado pero no podían hacerlo, esta no era la Selene que el quería. La Selene que el deseaba no se le hubiera acercado, no le hubiera ayudado a quitarse la chaqueta que traía, no lo besaría de la forma que lo estaba haciendo, ni movería debajo de él de la forma que lo hacía si estuvieran en un lugar público, dudaba que lo hicieran aún si estuvieran en una habitación solos. Lo estaba utilizando, y no era que a él le importara mucho, pero así no era como quería acostarse con ella. Se estaba sintiendo vulnerable y probablemente al otro día le diría que todo había sido un error, sintió la mano de ella debajo de su camiseta mientras halaba su labio inferior con los de ella, la dejó tener las riendas del beso por unos momentos, su lengua apenas rozando la de él, luego tocando sus labios, labios contra labios, él tocando su paladar con su lengua, ella quejándose y temblando mientras se separaba e iba a besar su cuello mientras con sus colmillos hacía presión en la piel de él mientras al mismo tiempo se abría más para él. Michael sabía que era lo correcto por hacer en esas circunstancias, ella lo mordió suavemente y por instinto pegó aún más sus caderas a las de ella, y ¡mierda! Los dos saltaron pero no se despegaron cuando el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón empezó a vibrar. Michael sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, levantó la cabeza removiendo su cuello de los labios de Selene y lentamente dejó un pico en el de ella, otro en la mandíbula, en su barbilla y uno en sus labios, se inclinó otro poco contra ella mientras volvía a levantarla de su cuello y a inclinárselo y la volvía a besar con pasión, la deseaba, la deseaba como nunca había deseado a ninguna otra mujer, ella movió su pierna izquierda y la acomodó encima de las de él y mientras respondía su beso con su misma pierna empezó a recorrer la longitud de la de él, el movimiento que esto provocaba más que exquisito para ambos, pasó sus uñas por sus costillas cosa que lo hizo gruñir y apoyarse más contra ella. Dios, si ella no tuviera ese traje de traficante…y… El segundo siguiente se encontró acostado en el piso mirando el firmamento y contestando el teléfono que había vuelto a vibrar, no vio la cara de sorpresa que Selene tenía pero si la vio de reojo segundos después sentándose confundida en la banca lentamente. "A punto de cometer un error." Le respondió a su interlocutor momentos después mientras trataba de controlar su respiración, obviamente la pregunta había sido donde estaba. "Si, en cinco minutos." Le volvió a responder cerrando los ojos tratando de olvidar lo que había sucedido. Al colgar no supo que hacer, bueno, primero que todo tenía que restablecerse, al volver a mirar a Selene supo que sería más difícil si se quedaba a su lado, tenía los labios hinchados, el cabello despeinado, los ojos dilatados, había tenido esa misma imagen en sus incontables sueños, pero esta vez era real, esta vez podía volvérsele a acercar y mandar todo al diablo... "Está a punto de amanecer." Le dijo al ver que el firmamento se estaba empezando a tornar morado, a su vez dándole a entender que no iba a continuar. Tras varios segundos añadió, "Esto no está bien." Le dijo queriéndose golpear a si mismo contra el asiento en el que ella se encontraba, ¿Por qué, por que tenía que tener una moral? Ella se le estaba entregando en bandeja de plata, ¿Por qué diablos no se aprovechaba? Suspiró, acababa de descubrir por qué y vaya si lo enfadaba.

Sabía que era verdad, lo sabía prácticamente desde que lo empezó a besar pero lo había querido pasar por alto, él no lo hizo y no sabía si era mejor o no, sabía que probablemente lo sería al día siguiente pero no en este momento. Estaba sorprendida, había estado a punto de decirle que fueran a su habitación pero no había podido, todo para lamentarlo cuando él se separó de ella. Tampoco podía dejar de sentirse herida por ser rechazada de la forma tan planificada en que Michael lo había hecho, porque era obvio que lo había planificado, "Lo sé." Ella no se movió mientras lo vio sentándose en el piso y esquivó su mirada del área a la que sus ojos habían ido a parar._ ¿Y de donde diablos había sacado un celular tan rápido?_

La vio suspirando y mirando el cielo y aprovechó para sentarse en la banca, a su lado y cubrió su obvia erección. No podía tomar ventaja de su vulnerabilidad, había sido duro rechazarla, sospechaba que nadie nunca la había rechazado y que era el primer pendejo que lo hacía. Ahora veía como todo lo que habían logrado en esos meses se podía derrumbar. Y una parte de él quiso dar un paso hacia esa catástrofe, aventarse a ambos contra ella para así dejar de sentir lo que hacía. Si no aprendía a las buenas lo haría a las malas, pero prefería que fuera a las malas de su modo y no del de Selene.

Las emociones de Selene la habían abrumado desde que habló con Fiona y ahora veía que era verdad lo que le había dicho, era egoísta. Estaba confundida y no lo pensó demasiado pero en el momento en que él se separó de ella lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue como se iba a salir de esta, ahora comprendía que lo que le había dicho en esa finca al tratar de detenerla había sido verdad, a ella no le interesaban sus sentimientos…¿entonces por qué sentía una opresión en el pecho? Comparó como era cuando humana, su vida en Ordoghaz y el presente y llegó a la conclusión que esto no es lo que quiere ser pero es como es. Lo volteó a ver y el no evadió su mirada.

Michael vio sus ojos llenos de arrepentimiento. Tuvo un impulso, decirle lo que acababa de descubrir y que dejara de jugar con él de una vez por todas pero no pudo. "No así."

No lo quería admitir pero ahora sabía que Michael al menos sabía que se iba a separar de ella cuando las cosas se pusieran muy intensas, recordó el beso suave que le dio y después como se apuró a besarla para luego tirarse al piso y decirle que no, así que no tenía derecho a sentirse más moralista que ella. Se había aprovechado al máximo pero no tanto para sentirse culpable, que buena persona era Michael. Defensivamente vio la indecisión y agravio en sus ojos y supuso que podía hacer algo bueno para terminar el día, le advirtió de una vez, "No puedo ofrecerte más que… " ni una amistad le podía ofrecer, "Más que ser tu compañera en batalla."

_Eso no era suficiente._ Ella aún estaba sentada y él parado a su lado, miró hacia abajo, hacia ella, "Lo sé." Se iba a marchar pero se detuvo. "Entonces, ¿todas estas bobadas que hay entre nosotros que son?" dijo sintiendo que todas emociones que había contenido estallaban.

_Tenía una idea._ Le sacudió la cabeza advirtiéndole que no tomara ese camino. "Cosas-"

"No me digas que cosas sin sentido e importancia porque eso no se lo cree nadie." Respiró agitadamente, "Si fuera así, probablemente nada o probablemente todo ya hubiera ocurrido entre nosotros. Así que no te engañes más."

"¿Engañarme?" Preguntó sin pensarlo y levantándose, y automáticamente vio su error.

"Tienes razón. Engañarnos. Estoy cansado de toda esta mierda que te traes en tu trastornada cabeza. Si solo estas jugando juegos que lo dudo, te pido que dejes ese tira y afloja que traes conmigo y con todo el mundo."

"Michael-"

"No. Sabes que tengo razón. Lo que acabó de suceder sólo lo demuestra, te me ofreces sabiendo que probablemente acostarme contigo es en lo único que pienso constantemente, pero ambos sabemos que yo no me conformaría con ser tu-" se detuvo, no sabía como decirlo, sabía que Selene no era el tipo de mujer que se acostaba con cualquiera y al otro día se olvidaba de esto, pero precisamente eso era lo que creía iba a pasar en su caso, si no se hubiera detenido, eso y probablemente culparlo por aprovecharse de ella, aunque no lo dijera, "¿Sabes que? No importa. No me importa que tan llevada estés, tan sólo te pido que le pares. Si no te interesó, bien lo aceptaré, no soy Kraven y cuanto pendejo hayas conocido que se humillará por obtener algo que claramente no está a la altura de sus expectativas." Un gran golpe, sabía que lo era, pero con rabia se dice cualquier cosa, en su mayoría mentiras pero esta era una verdad. Una verdad que obviamente la estaba ofendiendo y lastimando si el brillo en sus ojos era real, "Pero si hay algo también te pido que de una vez por todas tomes una maldita decisión y dejes esa desesperante y puta actitud que ya no aguanto." Esperó a que le respondiera algo pero ni una palabra salió de su boca, sólo lo miraba como si no lo conociera, y no lo hacía, estaba harto de ser su juguetito manso que aceptaba lo que ella quisiera. Sacudió la cabeza, "Buenas noches." Dijo de mala gana y dando por terminado la conversación en la que ella, al menos por una vez, no había querido ser la última en dar la palabra.

Encontró que estaba paralizada hasta que Michael dejó el balcón, luego de la rabia por todo lo que había escuchado, por lo que sabía que era y no era verdad le pegó una patada al barandal, partiéndolo en dos. Su corazón mas acelerado que nunca, casi en su garganta no la dejaban respirar, trató de tranquilizarse y sintió que no podía. Odiaba esto, odiaba ese momento y todos lo cuales habían sido similares. No quería sentirse débil, prefería ser la misma de siempre en control de sus emociones, prácticamente no sintiendo nada. El cielo que cada segundo se aclaraba más llamó su atención y se dio la vuelta pero no para dejar el lugar sino para sentarse en la banca, colocó sus codos contra sus rodillas y apoyó su cabeza contra las manos. Lo único que salía de su cabeza era todas las groserías que conocía, y prefería esto a lo otro. Había sido una noche horrible, y acaba de cambiar de peor a inaguantable en los tres últimos minutos.

·

·

Al mismo tiempo Fiona se encontraba en su cuarto preguntándose que iba a suceder ahora.

·

·

* * *

Shiro-Joopi: Gracias por la review.


	10. Desaparición

**CAPITULO 10: DESAPARICIÓN**

·

Al despertarse se sintió aún más enfermo que en la noche anterior, la cabeza lo estaba matando y su cuerpo no se quedaba atrás. _¿Por qué se sentía así? Ahora mismo todos los conceptos de lo que había aprendido estaban en tela de juicio. _Los inmortales no se enfermaban, o al menos eso era lo que todos decían. Se volteó y se encontró con Fiona acostada a su lado, _¿Marcus habrá llegado a enfermarse?_ _¿O acaso eran esas estúpidas píldoras que había estado tomando?_ Pero si era esto último, ¿por qué no se había enfermado antes? Mirando a su alrededor recordó como terminó allí.

·

**Flashback:**

Estaba en el garaje cuando vio a Fiona entrando y aproximándose al lote de carros perteneciente a Marcus, "¿Qué haces?" preguntó levantando la voz y trotando hasta donde ella, la desconfianza tras un mes de convivir juntos no había desaparecido.

_Fantástico. _Sus planes de querer pasar una velada sola y tranquila parecían haber llegado a su fin. "Voy a salir, estoy cansada de estar metida aquí…Nos vemos." Dijo apurándose.

La siguió con la mirada, con ofuscación, "¿A donde vas?" No podía dejarla ir sola.

"Por ahí. Estoy autori-" se detuvo al mirarlo por primera vez y cayendo en cuenta que no tenía el mejor semblante.

Viendo su mirada en blanco y que no prosiguió, habló, "Quiero ir contigo."

"¿Que tienes?" Siendo sincera no tenía nada contra Michael lo cual era irónico, debería de odiarlo pero no lo hacía, todos sus rencores estaban dirigidos hacia una sola persona. En sus planes, o ausencia de ellos, lo único que sabía era que si la oportunidad se presentaba Michael sería el mayor obstáculo. Un contendiente por el cual no podría pasar. Pero en una forma más personal, era un buen hombre que no se merecía nada de lo que le estaba sucediendo, esto le vino a la cabeza al el ser la única persona que desconfiaba de ella y que no era obvio en cuanto a eso. Y que a veces era amigable.

La miró confuso, "Estoy bien." Mintió.

Le levantó una ceja mientras asentía, "No te ves para nada bien."

Miró el carro y luego a ella, no la iba a dejar marchar sola, "Talvez lo único que necesito es aire fresco." Tomó valentía y abrió la puerta y se acomodó en el carro.

A Fiona no le gustaba la idea, pero hacer enojar a alguien si le llamaba la atención, "Por cierto…" dijo resignada y girando la llave, "Brianna me dijo que manejo peor que Selene." Ella le sonrió con un dejo de maldad.

"No creo que eso sea posible." No sabía si decirlo como pregunta o como afirmación, de todos modos se puso el cinturón de seguridad, así no manejara como loca hacía varios años que había aprendido por experiencia propia que era mejor ponérselo, aunque en su caso no le había salvado la vida a la persona que amaba. Ella aceleró y Michael descubrió que aunque la comparación no era cierta si estaba a un paso de serlo. "¿Acaso fue ella quien te enseñó a manejar?" preguntó y no recibió respuesta, _estaba bien, iría al punto._ "Qué pasó contigo y Selene hace como un mes?" preguntó tratando de bloquear las ganas de vomitar que le dieron al ella tomar una curva cerrada a muy alta velocidad.

"¿Por qué, acaso no te lo dijo?"

"Nah…Ella es muy reservada en cuanto a sus cosas." Dijo mirando distraídamente por la ventana, Fionna probablemente sabía eso.

"Y yo que creí que talvez había cambiado algo…" Lo dijo con sarcasmo, luego lo volteó a ver y se sonrió, "al menos contigo."

"Sí cambió." Le respondió sin voltearla a mirar y defensivamente. Selene si había cambiado, ya no era la misma que él suponía era antes de conocerlo. Esto tampoco suponía que hubiera mejorado mucho. Pero al menos ahora todas las emociones que habían surgido en ella parecían estarla consumiendo dejándole ver que había algo más que ese limbo emocional en el cual había elegido vivir. Claro, Selene no lo vería como algo bueno, probablemente preferiría seguir viviendo sin emociones.

"Talvez solo hizo contigo." Volvió a repetirle con malicia.

"Tan solo mira el camino." Le dijo viendo en frente de ellos una curva muy pronunciada y varios carros por delante, a la velocidad a la que iban eso no pintaba bien.

**End Flashback. **

·

Si le hubiera dicho que la asociara con alguien de acuerdo a su actitud él habría elegido a Brianna en vez de Selene, aún no podía creer que Fiona y Selene en algún punto fueron amigas. Fiona era aún más relajada que Brianna, ella y el carro estaban listos para ir a una batalla pero en vez de eso abiertamente le dijo que iba 'a sacar al niño a pasear' y tomando un rumbo que no se había esperado habían ido hasta el centro de la ciudad, y lo había llevado a un cine. Al preguntarle, dejando ver sus sospechas pues no veía porque actuar hipócritamente al ocultarlas, porqué hacía eso ella simplemente le había respondido que le acababa de dañar los planes y que no había forma de que lo llevara al lugar al que inicialmente había querido ir. Luego burlándose de la desconfianza en la faz de Michael añadió que sabía que _'alguien'_ la mataría si se daba cuenta que lo había llevado a un club de striptease, para divertirse más. Sabía que esto último era un chiste, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta a quien se refería con el 'alguien' pues Fiona parecía tener ideas de otra persona que a la que él le gustaría se enfadara, en todo caso en su retorcida mente se podía estar refiriendo a Gabriel y Sebastián y él aquí estaba pensándolo de más, "Con la película me basta, gracias." Dijo aguantando la sonrisa que le estaba por salir, decir que estaba complacido por su elección era decir poco. En los cinco meses que llevaba viviendo con los inmortales fue la primera vez que vio a un vampiro comiendo 'comida humana' y que expresaba que aún le gustaba aunque no tuviera ningún valor nutricional, ni le quitara el hambre. Sólo había sido algo imposible de dejar, le había contado, también le había dicho que al próximo día se arrepentiría de haberla comido pero que en el momento no importaba. Él debió de haberle puesto atención a esa última parte pero en vez de eso se llevó una mano llena de crispetas a la boca y las bajó con Coca-Cola.

Esa, aunque una terrible película, había sido la noche más humana que había tenido en meses pues aunque en la casa se podía disfrutar de una que otra noche sentado en frente de un televisor no era lo mismo que salir y compartir con personas normales.

Mirando al reloj de la pared pensó que para ahora Sebastián y Marcus debieron haber notado su desaparición.

·

**Flashback:**

"¿Qué, en serio te lastimé?" Fiona le preguntó recordando la pelea que habían tenido tras su primer encuentro, cuando él no había dejado que se llevara a una Selene inconsciente para Ordoghaz.

"¿Y que crees?" Preguntó con cinismo, era la pregunta más tonta que le podían hacer.

"Pues no lo pareció, te levantaste rápidamente, como si nada." En verdad tenía curiosidad sobre eso, "Creo que el grito de niñita que metiste fue mas de sorpresa que de dolor." Dijo tratando de contener una burla pero no pudiendo, ella aún recordaba el grito que él había metido.

_¿Grito de niñita?_ Ok, su orgullo estaba herido. Decidió seguirle la corriente, quien sabía y hasta de pronto le sacaba algo, "Veamos…Estaba hablando contigo pacíficamente cuando de la nada sacaste una pistola, ya me habían disparado antes pero esta vez fue diferente. Dime cobarde todo lo que quieras, pero viendo el cañón de una pistola de tamaño considerable apuntándome a una distancia de menos de dos metros no me dio ni tiempo de reaccionar-"

"Sólo de gritar." Le interrumpió.

Michael continuó como si no la hubiera escuchado, "Luego oírte halar el gatillo, la explosión siguiente e incluso el cartucho siendo expulsado…es muy intimidante. Y eso que no he llegado a la parte donde sentí la bala en mi pecho y-"

"Todos hemos pasado por ahí. Tú exageraste un poco, incluso si bien recuerdo te tiraste hacia atrás, ese tipo de arma no tiene ese poder. Para mí, te lastimaste más cuando tu cabezota impactó el piso que lo que la propia bala hizo." No podía negar que ese tema le llamaba la atención, _¡era un híbrido por Dios Santo!_ La persona más fuerte del mundo hasta ese momento, y había actuado como un cobarde. No entendía que era lo que Selene podía ver en él.

A cada segundo el parecido con la personalidad de Brianna se hacía más notable, "En mi defensa diré que la bala estuvo muy cerca de darme en el corazón así que pensé que moriría allí. Y lo peor fue cuando sentí los componentes de esta expandiéndose por mi sistema haciéndome débil."

"Aparentemente no lo suficientemente débil." Le contestó y Michael no se decidió a que había querido decir con eso. Fiona continuó, "Creí que agonizabas por eso fue que traté de llevarme a Selene."

Eso responde la pregunta de porque no había tratado de terminarlo allí mismo… "El efecto de esas balas se pasó rápidamente, para cuando me di cuenta salías con Selene."

"Y me atacaste… No me habrías dejado hacer nada para lastimar a tu preciosa Selene."

_Aún no la dejaría hacer algo que lastimara a Selene. _Ignoró de nuevo su comentario, "¡Pues tu atacaste primero! Además, ni siquiera te herí demasiado…"

"Pues sí, me pudiste haber matado y no lo hiciste. Gracias por el favor." Dijo con un tono de reproche que por nada tenía que utilizar con él.

A Michael esto le pasó desapercibido, "No soy un asesino." Dijo respirando profundamente, "¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó al notar que no manejaba de nuevo hacia la casa.

"Una parte del plan original era que no iba a pasar el día en la casa…"

Michael se sentó más derecho en su asiento, "¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" preguntó sorprendido.

"Pues no preguntaste."

Michael se quedó callado por unos minutos, no era que le debiera explicaciones a nadie de su paradero pero era el híbrido que todos estaban protegiendo y marcharse sin avisar había sido irresponsable de su parte, una pequeña parte de sí se sentía culpable, la otra no tanto. "Haces esto para meterme en problemas con Sebastián, ¿cierto?" preguntó seguro de eso.

No se preocupaba de que lo atacara, aunque siendo realista no había mucho que ella pudiera hacerle, estaba preocupado por meterse en problemas, _a veces si era como un niño._ "No importa quien seas, es tu vida Michael, puedes hacer con ella lo que se te venga en gana."

"Lo sé, es solo que-"

"Hay reglas." Dijo recordándolo, "Pero hay reglas que se deben romper de vez en cuando." Decidió darle un consejo, "No te ganarás el respeto de nadie si solo te dejas mangonear por alguien que está por encima de ti."

Michael sabía que ella solo estaba utilizando esto para engañarlo, pero podía ver que tenía un punto. "Fue imprudente-"

Interrumpiéndolo le respondió su pregunta, si no la quería escuchar ella no tenía ningún problema con eso, "No te obligué a venir, de hecho ni siquiera te invité."

Notó el cambio de tema nada sutil, "Gracias por lo que me tocó." Dijo sarcásticamente pero con una sonrisa. "Si no es para meterme en problemas entonces, ¿Por qué no te quieres quedar en la casa? ¿Que es lo que tanto te molesta?"

_Si que hacía preguntas,_ sospechaba que a Selene no le gustaba eso de él. Adelantó un carro apenas a unos centímetros de este, "Sinceramente estoy cansada de estar allí, ese lugar parece una cárcel con los ojos de todos sobre uno. Necesitaba un día para mí, pero ni eso pude tener." Lo vio mirándola desconfiada, como si supiera que ella había salido por otra razón, "Y los lycans. Todavía no me acostumbro." Añadió.

"¿Eso es todo?" Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Y que era lo que te esperabas?" Preguntó curiosa.

"No lo sé." Se pasó una mano por el cabello, "Alguna conspiración…o algo como lo que acabamos de ver en esa película."

Giró sus ojos, "Ok…"

"¿Que pasa con los lycans?" Preguntó tras varios minutos.

"Es difícil, tras todo lo que he hecho…La mayoría no proveen problemas pero hay otros que a penas oírlos me dan ganas de sacar mis pistolas…" Que él no se pudiera identificar con ella hacía más incomoda esa conversación, "Pero al menos no soy la única, muchos de los que llegamos con Marcus tenemos ese problema. Ya sabes, hay gente pasable y otra no tanto. El otro día tuve un problema con Sophie, no sé porque estaba siendo hostil cuando yo no lo era." Se encogió de hombros, "Hasta ese día me calló bien. Ahora puedo decir que no culpó a Selene por la discusión que tuvo con ella en esa misión a la que las mandaron. Supongo que el mas asustado fue el niñito ese."

Michael asintió, recordaba el problema que se generó en esa misión. "El niño estaba perdiendo sangre y ambas pensaban que la otra se alimentaría de él." Brianna ya sabía esto.

Después de un rato entraron en un modesto hotel, que hubiera sólo una cama no fue ninguna sorpresa, "Ja."

"Sí, dormirás en el piso." Dijo sin preocupación mientras inspeccionaba el cuarto, cuando todo estuvo de acuerdo a sus necesidades continuó, "No te conozco demasiado como para saber que no te aprovecharás de mí mientras duermo."

Levantó las cejas sorprendido, "Ni siquiera trataría de hacer algo así."

Estaba segura de eso. "Con esa miradita no me vas a seducir." Le dijo burlándose de él que aún la seguía mirando fijamente.

Fingió presunción, "Eso es lo que crees pues siempre funciona."

Lo iba a hacer retractarse, dio un paso hacia él, "Nunca te imagine coqueteándome tan de frente."

Michael volvió a su forma de ser normal, "No lo hago. Sólo que no quiero dormir en el piso." Se sentó en un asiento.

"Pues lo tendrás que hacer." Murmuró y Michael asintió de mala gana, "Y por cierto estás equivocado…" al ver que estaba perdido se refirió de nuevo al comentario de que su mirada siempre funcionaba, "Selene se resistió." Michael asintió, "Y gracias a tu desaliento supongo que eso es lo que asumimos." Él no hizo ningún comentario y no era que lo esperara, "…Al menos te besó."

"¿Que?" No le gustaba hablar de eso con nadie, y, ¿como era que sabía lo que había pasado en ese balcón?

Fiona sonrió mientras se apoyó contra la pared, "Brianna no puede mantener su boca cerrada."

Inmediatamente Michael supo que Fiona mentía, si se hubiera referido a la situación del balcón _'besar'_ no sería el termino que hubiera utilizado. Seguramente hablaba del primer beso que Selene le había dado y del que seguramente Fiona se habría podido enterar fácilmente, "No fue nada, sólo lo hizo para esposarme a la silla."

"No sabía que a Selene le gustaba esa clase de cosas." Dijo riéndose entre dientes.

"Yo tampoco." Respondió no dándole importancia a lo que ella se refería, al menos no dejándole saber que lo que acabara de oír le había acelerado los sentidos, "Fue para distraerme. Quería ir a Ordoghaz con ella y me esposó a la silla para que así no me pudiera ni escapar. Eso fue todo."

Lo miró por un momento, se veía inmóvil y sin preocuparle mucho su alrededor. De seguro había sido estúpido, ser un lycan y queriendo ir a Ordoghaz. Pero ella ya sabía la historia, Kraven se lo había contado, él había tenido la grabación de la casa de interrogación, el hecho de que Selene se acercara a Michael era la única sugerencia que tenía del cambio de esta. Sabiendo que Selene no era el tipo de persona que mostraba emociones Fiona había asumido muchas cosas en cuanto a ella pero descubrió que estas no eran verdad en cuanto llegó a la casa de Gabriel y aunque no habían tenido una conversación desde hacía un mes había descubierto en su actitud que vivía una confusión interior y que esta no se debía solamente a la presencia de Marcus en la casa, había visto como algo cambiaba cuando Michael se acercaba y la forma en que parecía poner una barrera entre ellos. Uno tenía que ser ciego para no ver que ambos se sentían atraídos, y no había sido la única en notarlo, aún Marcus le había hablado de ello.

Notando el cambio en la actitud de Fiona y su mirada perdida, agudizó sus sentidos creyendo que había alguien afuera pero no notó nada, "¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada." Dijo rápidamente e irritada de que la hubiera sorprendido elevada.

En las pocas conversaciones que había tenido con ella había notado que era muy abierta en cuanto sus emociones y pensamientos y que si uno se lo pedía diría lo que tenía en su mente, "¿Nada?" preguntó con ironía.

"Nada importante. Solo pensaba en Selene y los problemas que se manda."

Dudaba que lo estuviera diciendo en buen sentido, "¿Que, acaso eso te desvela de noche?" le preguntó con ironía… "¿O de día?"

Hizo un gesto de despreocupación con la mano, "Para nada."

"Yo de ti no hablaría tan rápido." Se aclaró la garganta, "Suenas defensiva."

Ella lo miró un momento, ni siquiera le había dado mucha confianza y ya estaba empezando a hablar de más…hombre tenía que ser. "No me gusta que se metan en mi vida, como todo el mundo." Vio que él se volteó y que iba a decir algo pero lo interrumpió, "¿Qué, acaso has estado fingiendo durante todo este tiempo que no te gusta que te hablen de Selene?" dijo con maldad, al ver que él no respondió y que no le gustó el comentario añadió, "¿Ves? La misma pendejada." Esperó un par de segundos y vio que él le volvió a dar la espalda en su asiento. Ella se aproximó a la cama y se acostó en esta.

"Selene es un tema difícil de abordar." Dijo tras varios minutos de silencio y buscando que ella se abriera un poco.

"Es una persona más que compleja." Dijo abriendo los ojos.

Michael se sentó un poco mas derecho al oírla responderle, "¿Siempre ha sido así de…desprendida de todo?"

"Um…" la verdad no sabía que responderle, ella misma estaba teniendo sus dudas, "Con sinceridad, ahora está peor. Al menos antes _trataba_ de ser cordial, aunque no siempre funcionara, ahora siempre está a la defensiva."

"Difícil no estarlo cuando te han amenazado de muerte." Dijo refiriéndose no a su propia situación si no a la de Fiona.

_Buen punto. _Fiona se sentó, era obvio por quien él era partidario, y no era que le interesara cambiar su decisión, "Difícil no estarlo cuando se está enamorando de ti." A su vez hizo lo mismo, se refirió a la situación de él en vez de la de ella, en todo caso eso último no lo sabía. Sí sabía, sin haber cruzado una palabra sobre el tema, que para Selene Michael estaba en un nuevo nivel que la intimidaba. Aunque siendo realistas, para Selene no definiría el término como 'enamorándose' sino más como 'encaprichándose' en un nivel subconsciente. Michael no necesitaba saber eso.

"No me creas idiota," Selene no era capaz de querer a nadie que no tuviera su mismo apellido y que no hubiera nacido hace x siglos. Aunque después de la discusión que habían tenido en ese balcón ella le había bajado el tono a su actitud ya el daño sobre su imagen estaba hecho. Pero eso era lo que era, un idiota, un idiota que escasos veinte minutos después de haberla dejado en ese balcón descubrió que a pesar de todos sus desplantes y de sus propias persuasiones las cosas no cambiarían lo suficiente. Incluso sabía que en la remota posibilidad de que ella bajara a buscarlo, dejando su orgullo de lado, y le pidiera que continuaran lo que él mismo había interrumpido esta vez no se negaría. _Patético._ Continuó con el comentario anterior a manera de chiste, "Selene probablemente ni es familiar con el termino." Fue duro decir lo que había estado en su mente. Ahora tan sólo le quedaba esperar a que se le pasara la idiotez.

Fiona se sonrió, no le sorprendería si eso resultaba ser verdad. "¿Que, acaso te ha dado la lectura de que los sentimientos de los inmortales no son tan profundos a como los eran cuando eran humanos y todo ese blablabla ridículo? Si lo ha hecho no le hagas caso, está siendo hipócrita sólo para librarse de sí misma."

Incluso cuando Michael quería olvidarse todo lo que pudiera de Selene que le hablaran así de ella no le hacía gracia, "No fue ella." Originalmente no fue ella, pero después al preguntarle le había dicho prácticamente lo mismo que acababa de recitar Fiona.

"Pues no les hagas caso. La perdida de la humanidad es solo una basura que usamos los inmortales para justificar nuestros…comportamientos más indebidos los cuales no se ven bien a los ojos de una sociedad correcta, la cual estamos lejos de ser." Michael no sabía con certeza a que se refería, una cosa se le vino a la mente y la iba a decir pero Fiona lo interrumpió, "Sólo mira las orgías de Kraven."

Michael asintió sabiendo de antemano las cosas que se llevaban a cabo en Ordoghaz, la mismísima Selene le había brindado esa información varios meses atrás. Por supuesto la curiosidad había aparecido un segundo después pero no había tenido el valor de preguntarle lo que quería saber, ella al ver que él se le quedó mirando tan solo le sacudió la cabeza respondiéndole su pregunta, y cambió el tema en cuanto lo había visto sonreír tontamente. Después Brianna, quien accidentalmente había escuchado la última parte, se le había acercado a decirle que apostaría más a que Selene todavía era virgen a que hubiera participado en una orgía. Y ese había sido el momento en que había descubierto que Brianna era diferente a todos los demás, y que Selene no la intimidaba en lo mas mínimo.

"La verdad es que de alguno u otro modo todos estamos jodidos."

"¿Por qué haces esto?" Preguntó al ver su mirada perdida. "Pensaba que tendrías más que motivos especiales para odiarme y, o estas haciendo un muy buen trabajo fingiendo, o no te caigo mal?"

Chistoso, eso era lo que había estado pensando últimamente. "Supongo que eres tan buen tipo que es imposible odiarte" Le dijo con ironía y no queriendo discutir el asunto pero un segundo después cambió de idea. "Ok, lo que te voy a contar tiene que quedar entre nosotros."

Michael levantó una ceja, ¿acaso iba a tratar de engañarlo o algo? "Bueno." Sabía que si lo que iba a escuchar llegaba a ser potencialmente dañino lo daría a conocer así su palabra quedara por los pisos.

"Ya conocía a Gabriel."

"¿De cuando andaba tras Selene todos esos siglos atrás?" preguntó tanteando terreno, Selene nunca le había hablado de eso y tampoco Brianna, mucho menos Gabriel, pero sentía que había habido algo entre ellos.

"Ni siquiera había nacido cuando eso." Dijo no percatándose, "Cuando llegué a Ordoghaz él ya no estaba ni en la pintura, me refería a que lo conocí después que dejé Ordoghaz, hace unos cuarenta, cincuenta años, no recuerdo bien. No supe hasta que lo volví a ver que era él."

Sospechaba que esos encuentros entre inmortales no eran tan extraños, "Supongo que no sabías quien era o lo que hacía."

"El vampiro con el que había dejado Ordoghaz era uno de los traficantes de Marcus," Michael le levantó una ceja, "En fin, una noche nos encontramos de repente con un par de lycans y Gabriel. No había luna llena y supuse que no sería nada para nosotros dos enfrentarnos a ellos… James, ese era su nombre, no quiso y aún teniéndolos enfrente de nosotros los dejó marchar. Luego me dijo que estaba de parte de Marcus y me contó toda la historia."

"Supongo que eso no fue bien." Michael asintió y al verla un poco molesta se concentró de nuevo, "Y eso es importante porque…"

"Por qué fue el momento que supe que había otro mundo aparte de lo que el Concilio y los Mayores nos habían hecho creer, que los vampiros y los lycans si se podían llevar bien."

Michael asintió, "Supongo que eso no significó mucho." Hasta donde ellos sabían, que era poco, Fiona siguió siendo una Traficante de Muerte durante su tiempo desaparecida.

"En el momento no lo hizo, era una Traficante." Se encogió de hombros, "Pero debí de haber ido al coven más cercano y decir lo que había visto y escuchado pero no lo hice."

"¿Por proteger a James?" Ella no le respondió y decidió no inmiscuirse en ese tema, "¿Y que tiene que ver esto con que _aparentemente _no me odias, y que no quieras que le cuente esto a nadie?"

"Todo y nada, supongo. Lo que quería decir es que, poniendo a un lado lo sucedido con Viktor, no estaba predispuesta a odiarte."

"Soy parte lycan y estabas más que predispuesta a odiarlos. No veo la diferencia."

"No puedes ver la diferencia." Le respondió segura.

"Bueno, y si no estabas predispuesta a odiarme eso no lo pareció cuando querías matarme."

"Estaba más enojada con la situación y con Selene, decir que para mí eras una piedra en el zapato no es mentir."

"Geez, gracias."

Lo ignoró, "Por esa misma razón es que supongo que no me importó demasiado que Marcus fuera un híbrido."

"Entiendo, puedes pasar por alto que ambos seamos mitad lycans pero no puedes soportar a estos últimos." Dijo entre incrédulo y sarcástico.

Exhaló, ¿_por qué creyó que él entendería?_ "Aunque suene retardado es verdad."

Momentos después se encontró pensando que le parecía fascinante la idea de que ella hubiera dejado Ordoghaz atrás y se hubiera ido con alguien más, "¿Lo querías?" preguntó esperanzado, ¿que otra razón había para hacer lo que hizo?

Le molestó un poco la falta de atención de Michael, "Ese no era el punto de lo que te acabo de decir."

"Lo sé." Michael se sintió incomodo pues era entrometerse demasiado en su vida, "Lo que pasa es que no pensé que era posible dejar un coven sólo para-"

Lo empezó a ver que se frustraba con las palabras y decidió dar la delantera, "Nuevamente, me imagino que te han lavado la cabeza con los nos y los contras de este mundo. Ya te lo dije, digan lo que digan no les creas inmediatamente, hay cosas que hay que hacerlas por uno mismo." Selene era una persona de seguir reglas, cuando le convenía claro está, así que no se la imaginaba diciéndole que había cosas que experimentar de primera mano, y Brianna, Brianna solía ser despreocupada y en su momento habría estado de su parte, pero ahora tenía obligaciones y no lo podía hacer así que asumía que esta tampoco le había hablado de estas cosas a Michael.

"Que no existe el amor en este mundo. Eso me lo dijo alguien hace mucho, y por lo que he visto no estaba mintiendo. En estos meses no he visto que alguien se tome una relación en serio"

No sabía que contestarle, "Es igual que en el mundo mortal, en estos tiempos, supongo."

No le había dicho nada, "Sí." No le dijo nada más, no quería meterse en su vida para que después ella se creyera con derecho de hacer lo mismo con la de él. "Al menos podrías darme una almohada." Le dijo minutos después cuando era evidente que ninguno de los dos iba a decir una palabra más. Al escucharlo le lanzó una no viendo que le había pegado en la cara. _¿Que pasa?_ _¿Por qué sus reflejos no funcionaron?_ Se empezó a preocupar, ciertamente iba a dejar de tomar esas píldoras. "¿Fiona?" Dijo su nombre, minutos después, lo suficientemente duro como para no despertarla si estaba dormida.

Esperó varios minutos antes de contestar, "¿Que?"

"¿Cuales son tus verdaderas intenciones para con Selene?"

Había estado esperando esa pregunta toda la noche, "Para ser sincera, ya no lo sé…"

Sabía que hablaba con la verdad, había esperado oírla decir que sus intencionas eran buenas o que aún esperaba vengarse pero no eso._ ¿Por qué no había tomado una decisión?_ "Si la lastimas-"

"Te mataré." Terminó su oración al escuchar el tono protector en su voz y no se encontró afectada por la amenaza aunque sabía que era cierta. Decidió sacarse de su pecho todo lo que pensaba, "La he encontrado más complicada de lo que era antes y por supuesto esto me frustra, en las pocas conversaciones que hemos tenido a veces me descubro pensando en atacarla pero me detengo pues no pienso actuar de la forma que ella espera."

"La pintas como una manipuladora." Le respondió, el tono de su voz le dejaba saber que no le gustaba hablar de eso, pero al mimo tiempo que compartía su opinión hasta cierto punto.

"Talvez porque a mis ojos lo es." Respondió fríamente, "Mira, está tan confundida que lo único que está logrando con su actitud es meterse más en ese hoyo que está haciendo. Talvez no todo el mundo lo vea así pero yo sí." Con todo el mundo se refería a él, "Y vencerla así, sin que siquiera trate no es lo que quiero." Eso mismo era lo que le había dicho a Selene, talvez ella hasta se lo había contado a él.

Sabía que aunque lo que había escuchado no era un cumplido era verdad, por eso mismo decidió no comentar nada al respecto. "Entonces si quieres vengarte de ella." Dijo no en tono de pregunta, no supo porque pero le dieron ganas de gruñir pero el gruñido se le quedó en la garganta, lo pudo detener. No sabía si volverla a amenazar o no, después de todo sabía que esto era un problema entre ellas dos que a él, siendo nada de Selene, no le correspondía. Además, si ella se llegaba a enterar de lo que hacía no lo vería con buenos ojos.

"A ratos." Confirmó. "Lo peor es que-"

"¿Es cierto que Selene convenció a Viktor de que te convirtiera?" Esto no era nada más que un rumor de los tantos que habían estado rondando la casa de Gabriel y quiso saber por las palabras de una de las dos si era verdad. A Selene la había descartado completamente. Al verla dudar y después asentir de mala gana continuó, "¿Que dice eso de ti ahora? ¿Qué quieras matarla cuando-?"

"¿Si no fuera por ella hubiera muerto hace rato?" Sacudió la cabeza y se burló, "Mis sentimientos son encontrados."

Michael asintió, Selene y Fiona se parecían en nada y a la vez se parecían mucho si esto tenía sentido. La única diferencia que veía era que incluso cuando Fiona y a él no los unía nada era más fácil hablar con ella, lo que resultaba ser paradójico. "Te importaría contarme…" le preguntó. "Entiendo si no quieres."

"Sólo si me cuentas de tu transformación." Lo vio asentir y se sorprendió, creyó que le iba a decir que no y dejar las cosas así. Pero su curiosidad iba más allá que su propia historia, quería saber con las palabras del propio Michael que era lo que verdaderamente había sucedido esa noche, no quería creer en las historias que había escuchado de los vampiros presentes en la guarida, ni los reportes que había leído y que fueron llenados por Selene. La palabra de él contaba más. Se sentó derecha en la cama. Para ahora relatar los acontecimientos de esa noche le parecía algo raro, como si no pertenecieran a su historia. Comenzó por comentar como no había contado con una familia amorosa y como un día llegó a su casa para encontrarse con los cuerpos masacrados. No había sentido nada por sus muertes, ni tampoco había sabido que hacer.

A diferencia de Selene, Fiona hablaba sin emoción alguna, "¿Quién lo hizo?" se había encontrado preguntando tras su pausa, era una pregunta que podía arrojar cualquier respuesta, incluso los humanos podían haberlo hecho.

Lo miró asumiendo lo que pensaba, "No fue Viktor ni ningún otro vampiro."

Lo dudaba, si Selene creyó una mentira por dos siglos no veía porque Fiona no podría haber sido engañada también, "¿Estás segura que fueron los lycans?"

Asintió. Contó como cuando había dejado la casa aún era de día, y aún lo había sido cuando había regresado. "Cuando estaba a punto de huir Viktor llegó con varios Traficantes, entre ellos Selene. No sabía quienes eran y por la sangre en sus ropas pensé que eran los asesinos así que me escondí esperando que no se dieran cuenta de mi presencia. Los escuché hablando de lo que había sucedido y pensé que eran locos que en un arrebato habían matado a mi familia y ahora venían por mí. De repente escuché un siseo y que alguien me sacaba de donde estaba, por minutos no supe que pasaba mientras me estudiaban con sus miradas. Vi a una mujer caminando hasta donde el que identifiqué el líder y que intercambiaban palabras, momentos después Viktor se aproximó y me dijo que no me podían dejar allí, que sabía mucho y me dio dos opciones, la muerte o la conversión."

Que Selene hubiera estado de acuerdo con matarla le había dolido a Michael, en ese entonces Fiona había sido una inocente. Pero sabía que no se podía confiar enteramente de las palabras de Fiona así que le dio el beneficio de la duda hasta que pudiera hablar con ella de esto.

"Era muy joven, ni siquiera catorce años. Cuando llegué a Ordoghaz todo era tan diferente que tomé el camino fácil."

Michael tenía esta imagen preconcebida de Viktor y suponía que la idea de que uno de los vampiros que había engendrado se dedicara a las fiestas no era lo que había tenido en mente, _¡mierda, probablemente tampoco era lo que Selene habría tenido en mente!_ "Viktor, ¿nunca te dijo nada?"

"No al principio. Todos creían que era una excusa para olvidarme de lo sucedido, luego un día me dio un ataque de curiosidad y fui hasta la sala de entrenamiento. Lo próximo que supe fue que la noche siguiente me aparecí de nuevo allí y le pedía a alguien ayuda en lo que debería de hacer. Viktor estaba allí la segunda noche, esperando, me acerqué y me dio uno que otro aviso mientras me decía que iba a estar al tanto de mis avances, que incluso podía enseñarme algunas cosas. Sabes, poco tiempo después estaba celosa de Selene, obviamente ella era su favorita y él la figura paterna que no tuve. Mi actitud para con Selene provocó varios altercados, a sus ojos era una niña inmadura que no le interesaba la guerra sino acercarse a Viktor, y tomando ventaja de su escondida vulnerabilidad y de las cosas que se decían también me desquitaba.

"Con su familia." Michael murmuró recodando la noche en que la conoció y las cosas que había dicho al atacarlos. Lo que no acababa de entender de este aspecto es como cuando Selene y Fiona se habían convertido en amigas esta última le seguía diciendo que tenía que olvidarse de su familia, _¿no era Fiona la que más cerca estaba a las emociones humanas? ¿Cómo podía herirla de esa forma tan cruel?_

Fionna asintió, "Viktor sabía de esto pero no se entrometía. Años después me creía lista para ir de cacería pero él no me dejó, seguí insistiendo y mandó a traer a Selene. Creí que me iba a dejar ir si Selene me vigilaba, no estaba feliz con eso pero si era lo que tenía que suceder para que me dejara salir entonces tendría que vivir con eso. En vez de eso nos pidió que peleáramos. Era tan arrogante que pensé que finalmente le mostraría como pelear como se debía, pero fue todo lo contrario. Estaba enojada y ella no decía nada, sólo me miraba con su cara sin emociones. Para cuando regresaron unos días después Viktor me mandó a llamar y me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa pero que primero teníamos que hablar." Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar, "Me dijo que la noche en que me transformó Selene lo había convencido de darme la opción de vivir como vampiro. La sangre me ardió mientras él me decía que tenía que arreglar mis asuntos con Selene o al menos que la tolerara porque era ella quien iba a continuar con mi entrenamiento una vez que el se fuera a descansar por un siglo. La noticia por supuesto no me gustó, le pedí que pusiera a Kahn en vez de a Selene pero se negó diciéndome que la razón por la cual Selene había ganado era porque yo había actuado demasiado confiada y al ver que no había podido con ella me había puesto más agresiva e imprudente. No me dejó otra opción y un par de años después se fue a dormir y quedé atrapada con Selene."

Michael no sabía nada de esto, "¿Entonces como fue que se hicieron amigas?"

"En realidad nunca lo fuimos. Con tiempo nos aprendimos a aguantar, es sólo que creo que tuvimos lo que en nuestras condiciones se asemejaba más a una amistad pero que no lo era." No esperaba que la entendiera.

"Ambas lucen afectadas por la situación para decir que no eran amigas. Lo que están haciendo es actuando y hablando heridas. No sé como eran antes pero en mi opinión si no se interesaran una de las dos ya estaría muerta."

"Si…" dijo fingiendo estar interesada en la hora y pensando que talvez Michael tenía razón.

Él era un maestro para evadir conversaciones y pudo ver que ella quería evadir esa, "Entonces, ¿Cuál era la sorpresa?" preguntó mostrando su interés.

"Mi primer lycan." Fingió un tono soñador que le paró los pelos de punta a Michael.

"Oh." Eso era lo último que se habría imaginado. Tenían razón cuando le decían que aún tenía mucho por aprender. Incómodos se miraron por un momento, "¿Entonces a quien mas, aparte de Selene, y que ahora esté donde Gabriel llegaste a conocer?"

Frunció el ceño, "Creí que Brianna te habría hablado de eso."

Michael sacudió la cabeza, "Ha estado muy ocupada durante este último mes."

Fiona sonrió, comentarios como esos, mas la forma como Michael y Brianna se trataban la habían llevado a sospechar que había algo más entre ellos dos. Incluso una vez, tras notar que la única persona a parte de Selene con la cual el parecía perfectamente a gusto era Brianna, la habían hecho cuestionar la naturaleza de su relación, la mirada insignificante que habían cruzado al escuchar su pregunta la dejó asumiendo otras cosas. Sacudió la cabeza, su relación con Brianna no era de su interés, "Sí, ha estado siguiendo a Marcus a todos lados. Creo que secretamente se alegró al saber que no la tendía detrás de sus talones por unos días." Comentó haciendo un gesto cómico, "Haber, a la única que conocí bien, bien, fue a Brianna. Nos parecíamos mucho y esto fue bueno pues fue con ella con quien practicaba. A diferencia de la mayoría de los traficantes teníamos otros intereses y sabíamos que ser uno no era lo único que podíamos hacer. En varias ocasiones nos metimos en problemas por nuestra forma de actuar, y por nuestra actitud molestábamos a Selene."

Michael le sonrió sinceramente, seguro se imaginaba eso. La vio desviando su mirada hacia la ventana y un rayo de sol apenas visible. Sabía que era imposible que ese rayo la tocara pero aún así se acercó y cerró la cortina lentamente.

Lo vio haciendo eso y después dirigiéndose al asiento, "Esta bien. Puedes dormir en la cama."

Michael asintió cogiendo de camino la almohada y acostándose a su lado, "Selene y tú son del tipo que cambian de parecer en cuanto a estas cosas rápidamente, ¿no?" dijo recordando que algo similar había pasado con Selene tras días de conocerla. Decían que no se parecían en nada y ambas habían dejado sus estancias de lo que debía y no debía ser en casi un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"Cállate que necesito mi sueño restaurador."

**End Flashback.**

·

Después de esa conversación su forma de pensar en cuanto a algunas cosas y a ella había cambiado aunque sabía que había una posibilidad remota de que le hubiera mentido. La sintió estirándose.

Fiona miró su reloj, ya se podían marchar, después de varios minutos se levantó y le tocó que volver la mirada, por su apariencia supo que algo andaba mal, se veía peor que antes y ahora tenía ojeras, estaba pálido y sudando.

La mirada que le estaba dando lo incomodó, "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó preocupado.

Frunció el ceño, "Dímelo tú." _¿Acaso los híbridos se enfermaban?_ Esa definitivamente era una buena oportunidad si la estuviera buscando.

"Me siento como una mierda, eso es todo." Dijo levantándose e inmediatamente mareándose.

Caminó hasta la puerta sin esperarlo, "¿Eso es todo?"

Michael la miró marcharse y se encogió de hombros para luego seguirla, _al menos Selene habría esperado por él._

·

·

"¿Que sucede?" Brianna le preguntó a un lycan mientras caminaba a la casa y veía el apuro y a un grupo vestido de Traficantes alistándose para algo.

"No sé. Parece ser algo reservado para los de mayor rango." Murmuró mientras volvía a su labor.

"O sea, nada bueno…" Selene dijo momentos después entrando a la oficina de Gabriel la cual se hallaba vacía.

"¡Joseph!" Brianna lo llamó en cuanto lo vio a lo lejos. "¿Que diablos sucede?" preguntó mirando alrededor.

"Ya regresaron." Ni Brianna ni Selene supieron si eso era algo bueno, "Tenemos un problema pero ya tenemos el personal necesario haciéndose cargo." Mintió viendo que Sebastián se acercaba a ellos, "Él les contará el resto, tengo cosas por hacer." Dijo marchándose.

En el último mes Sebastián había estado viviendo en la casa encargándose de los asuntos de Marcus y de paso vigilándolo. "¿Qué sucede?" arrogantemente, Selene preguntó.

"Vamos a un lugar más privado." Brianna y Selene lo siguieron de nuevo hasta la oficina, "Tuvimos un problema ayer pero esperamos que las cosas se solucionen en las próximas horas."

"Ya me estoy cansando de decir esto, ¿Qué pasó?" Inquirió Brianna.

Esto no iba a ser fácil, especialmente no para Selene la cual la tendría colgada de su cuello echándole la culpa de todo lo que le pasara a su noviecito, "Anoche Fionna desapareció y nadie sabe su paradero."

Brianna parpadeó, "Eso no es nada…" le dijo recordando cuando ambas dejaban Ordoghaz por días.

Selene estaba escéptica, "Hay algo más, ¿Por qué te importaría el bienestar de Fiona? Ella no es más que una traficante prescindible." _Cómo todos lo eran._

"Algo ocurrió y creemos que está involucrada en eso. Algunos lycans y vampiros lo han confirmado así que la tenemos que encontrar."

"¿Que hizo?" Brianna preguntó sentándose en una silla, estaba cansada después de todo, pero no preocupada, conocía a Fiona y no tenía sospechas de ella.

"Asumimos que Michael está con ella."

Al escuchar eso se sorprendió y miró a Selene quien tenía el ceño fruncido más de lo normal, "¿Estás seguro?" Sebastián asintió.

Selene no podía evitar preocuparse, "¡Esto no está bien! Debiste de enviar un grupo inmediatamente, o es que acaso olvidaste que Fiona llegó con Marcus y que aún dudamos de ellos." Dijo fingiendo tranquilidad pero la verdad era que tenía el corazón en la garganta.

"Michael es más fuerte y si ella-" Empezó a decir pero fue interrumpido.

"¡No la conoces! Y Michael es demasiado confiado…" Había empezado a asumir cosas, "Todos los carros aquí cuentan con dispositivos rastreadores, lo podrías haber utilizado antes de que cambiaran de carro." La tranquilidad ya no estaba presente en su semblante. Empezó a caminar de lado a lado.

"Creo que estamos exagerando…" Brianna dijo calmadamente, "No está en Michael hacer algo como eso así que me imagino que al menos hay un propósito detrás de _'la desaparición.'_" Miró de Sebastián a Selene y vio que esta la iba a interrumpir y rápidamente volvió su atención a Sebastián, "¿Acaso Fionna lo obligó?"

Selene también volvió su atención a Sebastián, había olvidado que ese lugar enteramente contaba con cámaras y micrófonos. Sebastián las miró, "…De hecho no, todo parece indicar que lo hizo voluntariamente."

"Bueno pues, no veo un problema en eso." Dijo levantándose y pensando en el baño caliente que tomaría. También sabía que con su comentario era posible que enfureciera al par delante de ella.

"¿Estás cien por ciento segura que Fiona está con nosotros?" Selene le preguntó. Creía que la unión entre Brianna y Michael al menos haría que se preocupara un poco por él pero parecía haber estado equivocada. Una parte de ella quería hacer lo mismo, poner su preocupación a un lado pero no podía hacerlo. Él ni siquiera se había comunicado con ellos.

Brianna la fijó con la mirada y asintió, "Su único problema es contigo, no con él." Dijo desinteresadamente.

Hasta un punto eso era verdad, "Tienes que admitir que es raro…Fiona nunca había dejado la casa y sabemos que si algo nos sobra a todos son enemigos, para ahora podrían estar en peligro," Respiró profundamente, "o quien sabe, muertos."

Brianna suspiró y se volvió a sentar, había una diminuta posibilidad de que Selene tuviera razón, "¿Marcus está enterado de esto?"

"Por supuesto. Fiona se marchó en uno de sus carros, es por eso que no hemos podido dar con su paradero."

Eso si la sorprendió más de lo que le habían dicho hasta ahora, "Whoa, espera. ¡¿No les hemos puesto GPS a sus carros?!" Preguntó desconfiadamente y levantándose nuevamente, "¡Esto es el colmo!" Era un gran problema, quien sabe lo que sus leales Traficantes habían estado haciendo sin ellos siquiera sospecharlo.

"Eso es irresponsable de tu parte." Selene dijo subiéndole un poco al tono de voz. Creía que en su interés estaba proteger a Michael y a los demás y que ni siquiera se hubiera tomado el tiempo de poner unos dispositivos en unos carros mostraba hasta donde llegaba su interés.

Sebastián estaba sorprendido de que dos de sus subordinados le hablaran sin respeto, le molestaba pero sabía que tenían razón, "Enviamos varios grupos a buscarlos tan pronto como notamos la desaparición de Michael."

Si Selene estaba en lo correcto eso no iba a funcionar, "Encontrarlos nos podría llevar mucho tiempo y ahora no hay certeza de que los podamos encontrar con vida. Sabes eso."

"Ya encontramos el carro, está en la ciudad, no muy lejos de aquí. Vamos a enviar otro grupo de vampiros y lycans. Irán bien armados, por si acaso." Dijo mostrándoles una pistola dándoles a conocer que él también iba.

En ese momento Selene supo que ella también iría, escuchó a Brianna, "¿Por qué les tomó tanto tiempo encontrarlos?" lo que también quería preguntar era como lo habían hecho. Selene reconoció la desconfianza en la voz de Brianna y ella también miró a Sebastián esperando una respuesta.

De repente las puertas se abrieron de par en par y Fiona entró casi arrastrando a Michael de su chaqueta, "¿Porque son unos idiotas?" Preguntó sonriendo con ironía.

Se sorprendieron al verla actuando como si nada hubiera sucedido, "¿Ven? …Se los dije." Brianna le dijo a Selene quien la ignoró mientras miraba a Michael y a Fiona, por un momento creyó viéndolo temblar pero lo atribuyó a su imaginación.

"¿Por que dejaste la casa sin avisar?" Visiblemente enojado Sebastián le preguntó a Michael sin dar esperas.

Michael estaba cansado de esa mierda, era el más poderoso de todos y en esos cinco meses en esa casa nunca lo habían dejado salir solo, no era un maldito mocoso. "Fue algo del momento." Dijo sin darle importancia ni a Sebastián ni a Selene cuya mirada de pura furia le dejaba saber que también tendría problemas con ella, hubiera sonreído si no sintiera que la cabeza se le partía en dos.

Fiona sabía que con esa respuesta Michael tan solo se estaba metiendo en más problemas, "Diles la verdad." Le dijo golpeándolo suavemente en la espalda y vio la mueca de dolor que esto le causo, "Me siguió porque dudaba de mí." Miró a Selene, "¿No les salió el niño un buen detective?" dijo burlándose.

"El mejor." Michael murmuró no dejándola sola.

Sebastián lo ignoró, "Y originalmente tenía toda la razón." Dijo caminando hacia la puerta. Fiona sabía que todos desconfiaban de Marcus y ellos pero parecía haber algo que no les estaban diciendo. "Permanezcan aquí, regresaré en un minuto." Ordenó.

Al quedarse solos nadie dijo nada así que Fiona rompió el silencio, "¿Entonces, que mas a pasado?" Preguntó sarcásticamente mientras Brianna se paraba al lado de Selene.

"Estás en problemas." Selene le contestó encogiéndose de hombros desinteresadamente, al menos por lo que podría suceder con Fiona.

Brianna sonrió, "Todos aquí creen que secuestraste al pobrecito de Michael."

Michael mostró su molestia por el comentario, "No me secuestró, ni siquiera me invitó." Dijo repitiendo las palabras que Fiona le había dicho y la vio asintiendo cómicamente. Selene se encontraba exasperada por la falta de seriedad con que estaban tomando el asunto. Si se pudiera marchar lo habría hecho y después hablaría con Michael sin tener que tolerar las tonterías de Fiona y Brianna.

"Bueno, ¿y donde estaban?" Brianna preguntó mientras Michael exhausto se sentaba en una silla y apoyaba la cabeza contra la pared, talvez por la iluminación del lugar no había notado el sudor en su cara.

"En un hotel." Fiona simplemente dijo mientras se acercaba a un refrigerador y sacaba una bolsa de sangre.

_¡En un hotel¡ ¡Había estado preocupada por él y todo el tiempo había estado en un cuarto con Fiona!_ Después de saber que Fiona no lo había obligado había creído que ambos habían tenido una razón valida para dejar la casa, _¡no esa! _Selene pensaba mientras sintió una aguda punzada de emoción, en cuanto se dio cuenta se la trató de sacudir de encima ignorándolo, sin éxito.

A Brianna la reacción de Selene no le pasó desapercibida, Selene la volteó a mirar al sentir que no le quitaba el ojo de encima y pudo ver que se encontraba molesta, le sonrió abiertamente burlándose de los celos que había visto. _Podía seguir negándolo pero era obvio. _Brianna se aclaró la garganta y miró a Fiona, "¿Qué lo pusiste a hacer que se ve tan cansado?" Fiona continuó bebiendo la sangre y Michael sabiendo lo que está implicaba miró a Brianna quien se aproximaba a él sonriendo ampliamente, "No me estarás engañado, ¿verdad, Michael?"

"No, no lo hace." Fiona respondió por él notando el jueguito ya conocido desde hacía más de un siglo, "Ya sabes, al menos no conmigo."

No estaba para juegos. "Ya déjense de jueguitos, ¿si?" Michael les dijo y de reojo estudió a Selene quien le mantuvo la mirada como si lo que acababa de escuchar no le molestara en absoluto.

Fiona caminó hacia un asiento tranquilamente, "En fin, hace rato dijo que se sentía mal, ¿es eso posible?"

Al escuchar eso Brianna se enserió, "¿Es verdad?" Selene le dirigió la palabra por primera vez en esa semana, su voz si emociones. Michael asintió.

"¿Cómo puedes ignorar eso?" Brianna lo reprendió sabiendo que esa era la prioridad uno y que Fiona lo sabía, "Voy a buscar a Sophie y a Charles, ellos sabrán que hacer." Al abrir la puerta encontró a Sebastián, Gabriel y Marcus viniendo hacia ellos.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" Sebastián preguntó rudamente.

"Necesitamos a Charles o a Sophie."

Sebastián entró en la oficina, "¿Por qué?" preguntó sin siquiera mirar atrás.

"Algo le sucede a Michael…Pensé que lo podrían ayudar." Contesto reconociendo la mirada que este le dio a Fiona.

"Ahora Sophie está ocupada…pero estará aquí en un momento." Gabriel dijo buscando que era lo que le pasaba a Michael.

"Bien, entonces voy a buscar a Charles, no me demoro." Dijo y empezó a caminar pero de repente Marcus bloqueó su paso, "¿Qué haces?"

"Sophie estará aquí en un momento y ayudará a Michael, no te preocupes. Pero quédate, tienes que enterarte de lo sucedido."

_¿Lo que sucedió?_ Brianna, Selene, Fiona y Michael pensaron intrigados, _"_Se están tomando esto de la desaparición muy en serio" dijo Michael asumiendo que era por eso que actuaban de la forma que lo hacían.

"Sí." Repitió Brianna, si, él era el híbrido por el que todos veían pero un poco de libertad de vez en cuando no le caía mal.

Sebastián los ignoró, "¿Fiona?" la miró, "¿Talvez quieres hablar?" Caminó demandantemente hacia ella, "De todo, incluso de lo que le hiciste a Michael."

No entendía porque la trataba como la trataba, "Iba a salir a relajarme un poco y de pronto Michael estaba tras de mí. Eso es todo, no le hice nada, en mi defensa diré que ya se veía mal cuando nos marchamos."

"¿Y te lo llevaste así?" Marcus preguntó.

Michael vio la cara de desconfianza de todos y sintió el impulso de defenderla, "Todo lo que dice es verdad."

Selene miró de Michael a Gabriel, presentía que esto era sobre algo más. "¿Estás seguro?" Gabriel le preguntó a Michael.

Estaba cansado del trato que le daban, "¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!" Gritó y su arranque sorprendió a todos.

De repente Selene tuvo una sensación de aprensión, la misma que había tenido cuando la atacó en esa bodega. Supo que era mejor no presionarlo al verlo luchar contra algo, él la miró y ella le sacudió la cabeza al hacer contacto visual, luego se dirigió a Gabriel, "¿Que más está sucediendo?" le preguntó a este.

"Estamos esperando a que Fiona nos lo diga." Respondió Sebastián.

Fiona miró a Marcus pero al no contar con su apoyo le respondió a Sebastián, "Honestamente no tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas."

"Bien, si las cosas van a ser de esta manera…" Dijo amenazadoramente y sacando un celular.

Fiona no se alteró, se apoyó contra la pared, "Si tan sólo explicaras que es lo que pasa entonces podría responder tus preguntas."

"¿Dónde está tu cuchillo?" Viendo su cara de desconcierto Sebastián se explicó, "El cuchillo que Viktor te dio cuando se fue a descansar."

No entendía por que le preguntaba eso, "Está en mi cuarto."

Marcus se le aproximó, "Allí no está." Habían revuelto su habitación en su búsqueda y no habían hallado nada lo que había resultado ser una decepción. Había querido creer en ella pero todo parecía indicar que su confianza había estado mal puesta.

"¿Cómo así que no está en mi habitación? Preguntó incrédula, _estaba segura que lo había dejado allí, _no había razón de quererlo guardar en otro lugar.

Selene tenía una copia exacta del mismo cuchillo, así como todos los traficantes creados por Viktor, y no entendía que era lo que sucedía, "¿Porque es su cuchillo tan importante?" le preguntó a Marcus, "¿Podrían todos dejar de dar rodeos y decir que fue lo que sucedió?"

"Robert fue asesinado con ese cuchillo, fue hallado al lado de su cuerpo. Y luego te marchaste." Sebastián explicó, su tono de voz aumentando con cada oración. El había estado presente cuando Brianna inicialmente se había aparecido en la casa y no podía pensar en enemigos que Robert tuviera allí…hasta que llegaron los traficantes de Marcus. Selene tan solo sabía que era uno de los lycan a cargo de las investigaciones que ellos realizaban y que había estado trabajando en algo con Michael y Sophie. Y Michael se encontraba un poco afectado por la noticia, habían compartido tiempo juntos y no se había imaginado que algo así hubiera podido llegar a ocurrir. Miró a Fiona, si lo hubiera asesinado le hubiera sentido el aroma a sangre cuando se le acercó, se hubiera o no se hubiera limpiado. Viendo que Fiona no respondía todos empezaron a pensar que su silencio era la respuesta, "¿Bien?"

Fiona se encontraba en shock, era inocente y alguien la había tratado de incriminar, _¿pero quien?_ "¿Bien qué? No lo hice pero no hay modo de que me vayan a creer. ¿Y crees que soy tan estúpida como para cometer un homicidio y fugarme con éxito para luego volver?"

"No lo hizo." Michael dijo parándose enfrente de Sebastián, "Somos los únicos que no olemos a sangre recientemente derramada." Sabía que Selene y Brianna acababan de llegar de una de sus misiones, y que los otros probablemente se habían acercado al cuerpo. Sospechaba de todos en esa oficina e incluso de los que estaban afuera. Viendo la incredulidad de todos continuó, "¿Has visto o escuchado una grabación en la que se sepa que es ella?"

Estaba agradecida por lo que Michael hacia pero era realista, no dudaba que el culpable lo hubiese planeado todo. Gabriel habló, "No, todos los dispositivos fallaron en el momento y solo los pudimos reparar hace unas horas."

Brianna también iba a meter las manos al fuego por Fiona, Michael seguramente estaría en lo correcto, "Ves, no tienen pruebas validas, sólo el cuchillo y nada más y este pudo haber sido robado fácilmente."

"Que haya desaparecido la pone en una posición comprometedora."

"No desapareció." Selene aún dudaba pero sabía que Fiona no era estúpida, de todas formas evadió la mirada que esta le lanzó, "Está aquí después de todo." Pensó en si los micrófonos que ella misma había puesto seguirían funcionando.

De repente Sophie entró en la oficina acercándose a Gabriel y entregándole un sobre, "Está será la prueba para ver si eres o no inocente. Michael, ¿a que hora dejaron la casa?"

Inmediatamente Michael supo porqué lo preguntó, "Antes de las once." Había mirado su reloj minutos antes que Fiona apareciera, había estado deseando que ese día acabara cuanto antes.

Rápidamente pasó su mirada por los papeles captando cosas y nombres que no entendía, "Hora aproximada de la muerte, dos de la mañana."

Fiona sonrió arrogantemente a Marcus y a Sebastían, "La próxima vez que culpen a alguien primero consigan todas las pruebas necesarias." Marcus le había contado que este último era hijo legítimo de Viktor pero para ella eso no significaba nada, si lo enojaba con su actitud que lo ventilara en otro lado. Si algo la molestaba era que Marcus dudó de ella, en esos meses no le había dado muestras de que lo iba a traicionar.

Aprovechando la distracción del momento Brianna le comentó a Sophie lo que sucedía con Michael, esta se acercó a él.

Marcus se aproximó a Fiona, "Eres inocente, tenía mis dudas pero estas se aclararon." Dijo solo para ella y esta asintió descuidadamente, él se giró para dejar la oficina. "Váyanse a descansar." Dijo de pasó mirando a Selene, Michael y Brianna, "No se preocupen que seguiremos investigando." Al ver que no lo dijo para ella Fiona inmediatamente supo que quería hablar, lo empezó a seguir y mirando más allá del hombro de él vio a Gabriel y Sebastián mirándola desconfiadamente.

Selene vio a Sophie hablando con Michael y se dirigió hacia Brianna, "¿Sospechas de alguien que tuviera una razón para asesinarlo?"

Sacudió la cabeza sabiendo que a Selene no le importaba la muerte del lycan sino la falla de protección dentro de la casa y por ende la amenaza que esto representaba para ella y Michael. "No, pero iré al cuarto de vigilancia a ver que encuentro." Se detuvo, "¿Vienes?" Talvez también lo que le importaba era saber si Fiona era culpable o no.

Selene dudó por unos segundos, después de todo tenía sus propias grabaciones por estudiar. Asintió. Al caminar hacia la puerta vio a Fiona saliendo y después miró atrás para ver a Michael respondiendo las preguntas de Sophie, más calmada se terminó de marchar.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Le preguntó a Sophie tan pronto como esta se acercó a él.

El sonido de su voz le dejó saber que no lo preguntaba como compañero sino como doctor, las causas de la muerte, "Vamos a tu cuarto mientras te cuento."

"¿Por qué a mi cuarto? El laboratorio es donde-"

"No podemos ir ahora." Con eso le hizo ver que ese había sido el lugar donde Charles fue asesinado, "Te cuento en el camino, vamos." Asintió y miró alrededor, el lugar ya estaba vacío.

·

·

Que la muerte de Charles ocurriera en el laboratorio no representaba un problema para Selene, no tenía acceso a este pero se las había arreglado para poner una cámara y un micrófono, su problema fue que sus dispositivos también se dañaron. Ahora sin nada más que hacer se sentó a escuchar unas grabaciones que le habían brindado en la cabina de vigilancia y en las que sabía que no iba a encontrar nada. Después de un rato escuchó que la puerta de Michael se abría lo que le dio a entender que ya se había despertado. Sophie les dijo que lo que lo había hecho enfermar fueron las píldoras que había estado tomando y después le había dado algo y pedido que no siguiera tomando las otras píldoras hasta que no supieran cual había sido el problema. Después de unos minutos notó que dejó de hacer ruidos así que se dirigió hacia el baño y tocó suavemente a la puerta, "Pasa."

Lo encontró sentado en el piso, al lado del retrete, "¿Qué sucede?" dijo levantando una ceja.

Sabía que esa no era la mejor imagen que le podía dar pero no era que se preocupara por eso en el momento, "Sophie me dio algo pero-" Se detuvo a respirar profundamente cuando sintió nauseas de nuevo, continuó, "esto tampoco me está haciendo sentir bien."

Selene notó que aunque le hablaba parecía ausente y ciertamente no se veía mejor que hacía un par de horas. "¿Quieres que la llame?" Michael sacudió la cabeza sabiendo que no había nada más que pudieran hacer, cuando había aceptado tomar esas píldoras no se había imaginado que lo llegarían a hacer sentir mal. De repente sintió las nauseas de nuevo y que esta vez no las podría detener, se arrodilló rápidamente y acercó más al retrete. Escuchar la tos mojada hizo que Selene recordara la humanidad y la enfermedad, cosas por las cuales estaba contenta de no volver a pasar. Tontamente Michael nunca se imaginó que vomitaría sangre, pensó mientras soltaba el agua. Se limpió el hilo de sangre que tenía en la barbilla y miró hacia Selene por primera vez. Vio su mirada avergonzada y no le dijo nada, tan solo le pasó una toalla para que se limpiara, Michael la tomó con gratitud y trató de levantarse pero de nuevo sintió mareo así que no lo siguió intentando. "La voy a llamar."

Michael notó su tono preocupado y una parte de si le gustó, "No hay nada que pueda hacer, y después de eso me estoy sintiendo mejor." Mintió haciendo un esfuerzo y dirigiéndose al lavamanos para limpiarse. Selene se quedó donde estaba reconociendo el gran esfuerzo que hacía y sabiendo que no era momento para regañarlo por lo que había hecho con Fiona, lo podía hacer después. Viendo su mirada en blanco Michael supo que no le iba a decir nada más. Sin despedirse hizo el esfuerzo por caminar a su habitación.

Selene lo vio marcharse y pensó que así era mejor, no tendría interrupciones mientras hacía su trabajo, ni interrupciones ni preocupaciones. Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando lo vio tropezándose, _¡sabía que había estado mintiendo! _"Si, me estoy sintiendo mejor." Dijo con sarcasmo mientras se acercaba a él.

Respiró profundamente viendo solo estrellas, "Me…me siento mejor cuando estoy sentado o acostado." Dijo aún de rodillas en el piso.

Se paró a su lado y miró hacia abajo, a la parte de atrás de su cabeza, "¿Y es por eso que te estás quedando ahí?"

A veces si le gustaba su sarcasmo, miró hacia arriba y la vio con el ceño fruncido, "Aquí me siento cómodo."

Eso la exasperó un poco, estaba enfermo y preocupándola y ni siquiera se lo estaba tomando en serio, o talvez lo que la molestaba era que estaba muy preocupada por él. "Levántate y métete en la cama." Le ordenó tal y como lo hacía en los entrenamientos, dando un paso hacia atrás para darle espacio.

"A veces eres muy exigente." Michael le respondió, y aunque sabía que no debía eso le trajo una mueca a los labios a Selene, Michael no estaba seguro de lo que había visto después de todo también podría estar alucinando. Hizo de nuevo un esfuerzo para levantarse e inmediatamente sintió su cabeza palpitando brutalmente y el vértigo que amenazaba con hacerlo caer.

Por una milésima de segundo lo dudó pero en cuanto lo vio resbalar de nuevo colocó el brazo alrededor de su espalda y descansó la mano en su cintura sosteniéndolo, "¿Puedes caminar?" le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

Después de lo sucedido en el balcón ella pareció haber escuchado sus palabras por que dejó de siquiera tratar de acercarse a él, en los entrenamientos siempre parecía demasiado consciente de los movimientos que hacía cuando él estaba presente. Y con esto surgió otro problema, porque así ella se le acercara demasiado sin notarlo siempre le había dejado claro que entre ellos no iba a suceder nada y el prácticamente lo había aceptado hasta que prácticamente se le había entregado en bandeja de plata y él estúpidamente la había rechazado, esto había arruinado todo. Ahora cada vez que estaban cerca tenía que esconder sus sentimientos de ella. Por un segundo miró a sus labios pero inmediatamente se arrepintió y volteó su cara. "Si puedo."

Selene notó su actitud, cuando le miró la boca deseó besarlo de nuevo pero fue un momento pasajero, a su mente vinieron las palabras que le había dicho, que ella no era suficientemente buena para él, y no lo podía discutir. Dejando de lado todo lo que sentía, lo respetaba y que él la desestimara le había dolido, sí era verdad que ella no era la mejor persona del mundo pero al menos había creído que él veía algo bueno en ella, por muy pequeño que fuera. Era irónico como su opinión había venido a importar de un momento a otro. A unos pasos de la cama lo sintió liberándose de ella rudamente, "Estaré bien." Dijo sentándose en la cama y mirándola, la vio agraviada talvez por su actitud y esto era algo en lo que no iba a pensar, no esa noche.

Asintió mientras sacó su teléfono, "Voy a llamar a Sophie de todos modos." Le dijo y le dio la espalda mientras caminaba hacia la ventana, no iba a escuchar sus negativas.

"¿Siquiera sabes su teléfono?" Le preguntó en tono burlón. Era satírico que en el caso de Selene tuviera que llamar a un lycan por ayuda.

No le respondió y en cuanto Sophie le contestó le pidió que subiera. Esta le dijo que estaría con ellos en un momento. Lo volteó a mirar sobre su hombro y lo dudó pero sabía que lo mejor por hacer era marcharse, "Ya viene." Le dijo caminando hacia la puerta, esa era su despedida.

_¡Tenía que estar bromeando!_ Una vez más se sintió defraudado aún cuando momentos antes no le había dado mucha importancia que ella lo dejara o dejarla parada en la puerta, "Casi me muero cuando te encontré congelándote en un hoyo. ¿Y un 'ya viene' es lo que me toca?" Era verdad, si algo le hubiera sucedido no sabía lo que habría hecho, no quería volver a pasar por el dolor de perder a alguien que - …Y la había atendido, le había brindado su atención incluso cuando su relación había estado en malas condiciones y que ella le saliera con un 'ya viene' era una cachetada en la cara que dejaba ver cuanto en verdad le interesaba. No pedía que se quedara con él toda la noche ni que lo estuviera chequeando, tan solo había esperado que le hiciera compañía mientras Sophie llegaba. La vio inmóvil por unos segundos y que luego lo encaraba.

No podía hacer comparaciones, mientras ella había estado a un paso de la muerte él se encontraba en un hotel con Fiona así que el caso no era el mismo, _ni por lo más mínimo._ "Si no te moriste hace unas horas no lo harás ahora. Estarás en buenas manos." Lo dijo defensivamente, ¿que se ganaba con pedirle espacio si después le iba a salir con comentarios absurdos como esos?

Dudaba que Selene fuera una mujer de piedad con sus enemigos, si algo la piedad solo le demostraría cobardía, ¿así que por qué había asumido que tendría un corazón que se preocuparía tan solo un poco por él? "Y aparentemente no serán las tuyas." No quería peleas, no eran nada y parecían una pareja a cada rato agarrados. "Pero siempre es bueno saber que soy tan importante para ti como lo eres para mí."

Con ese último comentario la vida se estaba burlando de ella ahora mismo, se sentía culpable. ¿Como decirle que contadas cosas le interesaban y que él era una de esas cosas sin que sonara como alguna clase de declaración? Por su orgullo, pero mas por arrogancia, debió de haberse marchado pero por ese mismo orgullo se encontraba clavada al piso, se lo debía, esto y mucho más. Caminó de nuevo hacia la ventana y por el reflejo del vidrio lo vio acomodándose en la cama.

Lo pensó un poco, que ella se quedara por voluntad propia era una cosa, que lo hiciera de mala gana era una muy distinta, y él no se iba a conformar. "Lárgate, lo último que quiero ser es una obligación."

_Sumamente irónico su comentario,_ "Talvez debiste de haber pensado eso cinco meses atrás cuando buscaste mi compañía." Supo lo que acababa de hacer y se arrepintió de su comentario en cuanto vio el reflejo de su cara por el vidrio, se volteó rápidamente hacía él e interrumpió lo que fuera que le fuera a decir. "No, Michael…" dio un paso hacia la cama y se detuvo, "Yo no…" pero no sabía que agregar, que se arrepentía era obvio pero no tenía palabras para decirlo. Ella no sabía como hacer esta clase de cosas.

Michael le sacudió la cabeza y la vio volteándose de nuevo mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza, no dijo nada más y se sintió desilusionado de nuevo, "Deberías de pensar muy bien las cosas antes de decirlas. ¿Como te sentirías si te dijera que resiento que no me hayas dejado morir cuando Kraven me disparó? …Olvídalo, probablemente no sentirías nada, probablemente lo único que harías sería parpadear y decirme que aprenda a vivir con eso."

Miró su propio reflejo en el vidrio no sabiendo que contestar y preguntándose hasta que punto sería verdad lo que acababa de escuchar. "Soy una guerrero Michael," le dijo tras casi un minuto, "lo que para ti es algo normal y obvio para mi es desconocido." Pocas veces en sus doscientos años ella se había quedado tras una batalla esperando a ver cuales de sus compañeros habían muerto o lo harían, a veces si podía y tocaba, ayudaba. Su presencia generalmente no tenía nada que ver, si mucho sería un estorbo para aquellos que estuvieran haciendo algo productivo por ellos.

"A otro con ese cuento, la verdad es que te quedarías si te interesara."

El estaba buscando un pretexto para pelear y lo sabía, ¿acaso ella no había demostrado claramente su preocupación por él cuando la atacó días después de su conversión? Solo estaba viendo las cosas desde donde quería verlas, y a Selene no le gustaba ceder, pero sabía hacerlo cuando le convenía, "En primer lugar estoy aquí por una razón, ¿verdad?"

"Probablemente solo querías saber si estaba tomando la píldora cuando bebiste de mí y si eso fue lo que impidió que te curaras rápidamente." A su silencio le sacudió la cabeza.

"Si lo pensé, pero no fue por eso que crucé esa puerta."

"¿Entonces porque lo hiciste?"

Definitivamente no iba a contentar esa pregunta, "Dices que estás cansado de cómo soy," hizo alusión a lo que le había dicho un mes atrás en ese balcón, "pides que te deje tranquilo y lo hago, y no veo ningún problema con ello pero pareces olvidar que para que eso suceda tu también tienes que mantener tu distancia. Que me gano con alejarme o con cambiar un poco de actitud si al mas mínimo contacto que tenemos me atosigas con preguntas ridículas o reclamos banales?" Vio que se iba a defender pero lo interrumpió, "No. Las cosas son como son, Michael."

Le dolía que ella en parte tuviera la razón, él también se tenía que alejar el problema era que podía tener una conversación con ella como si nada y después estaba explotando por alguna bobada, experimentando nuevos niveles de frustración como ahora. "No son ni preguntas ridículas ni reclamos banales, talvez si tuvieras un corazón lo sabrías." El sabía que aunque ella lo negase ese tipo de cosas le dolían. La solución para su problema en particular había estado delante de él por meses y decidió tomarla sin siquiera participarle lo que iba a hacer.

_¡Quería no tener un corazón!_ "Probablemente." Lo vio mirando su reloj, seguro como a ella el demoro de Sophie le estaba incomodando aún más. No podía creer que todo lo que se acababan de decir hubiera surgido por ella no quedarse con él un rato, independientemente de quien fuera en sus prioridades no estaba hacer de enfermera cuando habían cosas mas importantes por hacer. Este pensamiento constó de ningún significado cuando lo vio moviéndose para alcanzar una bolsa de sangre y notó que algo le dolía, Selene hizo girar sus ojos y se la pasó de mala gana, igual de la forma que él se la recibió.

Quería patearse así mismo por haber dejado las nuevas píldoras al otro lado de la habitación y ahora necesitar ayuda. Podía esperar por Sophie a que lo regañara por no tomarlas puntualmente y tratarlo como si fuera su mamá o podía pedírselas a Selene, lo cual tampoco le gustaba, "Si no es demasiado pedir, podrías pásame ese tarrito." Le dijo sin pedir favores y echándole indirectas encima. Ella lo hizo y después lo miró con esa mirada de superioridad que él odiaba.

No entendía porque no podía dejar de tomar bobadas y esperar a aliviarse sólo, si algo esas nuevas píldoras podían tener también un efecto no deseado, pero desde un par de meses para acá había decidido no meterse en esos asuntos, los que sabían eran ellos y no ella así que no le dejó saber lo que pensaba, para variar. Selene volvió a la ventana para seguir esperando mientras Michael se hacía el dormido ignorándola. Una emergencia en ese lugar parecía no ser tomada seriamente, la espera se hizo eterna y no sólo para ella, tras escasos dos minutos la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Sophie entró en modo de doctora haciéndole preguntas a Michael que ella no entendía, sabiendo que su presencia ya no era necesaria, no que antes lo hubiera sido, le explicó a Sophie lo que había sucedido cuando esta se lo preguntó y se apuró a marcharse.

Michael la vio, "¿Hasta mañana, no?" le dijo sólo para molestarla más, sólo por si no lo había logrado hacer con todo lo que le había dicho antes.

Selene se detuvo y lo volteó a mirar sabiendo que pedirle ayuda no le había resultado fácil, también sabiendo que estaba a punto de portarse como una niña pero de todas formas lo preguntó con ironía, "¿Se te ofrece algo más?" se lo restregó en la cara.

Lo sorprendió. Sabía que el tono de hostilidad entre ambos probablemente no le decía nada a Sophie y que a esta a la larga ni le interesaría lo que escuchara pero sabía que Selene era otra historia, era tan reservada que la sacaría de quicio, "Un beso de buenas noches no estaría mal." Le dijo a su vez con el mismo tono sabiendo que si había algo que la haría enojar era escuchar esas palabras con audiencia, y no se equivocó. Selene miró a Sophie quien normalmente siguió en lo suyo y luego a Michael de nuevo, pero no encolerizada como se lo había esperado.

Lo próximo que Sophie escuchó fue un portazo, volteó a mirar y después le levantó una ceja a Michael, "¿Problemas en el paraíso?"

"Mas bien en el infierno." Le dijo sabiendo que Sophie era una de las tantas personas que creían que él y Selene estaban juntos.

"Y yo que creí que contigo sería menos indiferente."

"Mmhh. Al contrario, creo." Fue lo único que dijo mientras Sophie le sacaba una muestra de sangre.

La frustración con la situación apareció inmediatamente dejó la habitación. No entendía a Michael, ni a nadie. Él no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada así como ella no tenía derecho de molestarse por con quien él anduviera o no, ni en donde. Pero no le iba poner más atención a eso, no se lo merecía, como tampoco lo merecía pensar que todo surgía de sus 'problemas emocionales' como Fiona se había atrevido a llamarlos. Era algo con lo que había aprendido a vivir pero que recientemente reconoció había llegado a odiar. Lo que sí merecía su atención se encontraba sobre su escritorio, esperando a ser encontrado. No supo por donde empezar de todas formas sabía que lo hiciese por donde lo hiciese lo valioso que pudiera encontrar lo hallaría cuando ya hubiera visto todo el material, de último. Tras un par de horas de centrar toda su atención en la pantalla vio algo que la hizo devolver el video, y claramente notó que el cansancio no estaba jugando con su cabeza. ¡_Lo sabía!_ Al mismo tiempo la puerta de su dormitorio fue azotada, iba a reclamarle a Brianna lo que acababa de hacer pero vio la expresión seria en su rostro. "Tenías razón." Esta le dijo preocupada.

"Lo sé." Selene respondió volteando la pantalla del monitor y mostrándole el video a Brianna.

Se encontró confundida, estaba segura que esos videos eran los que estaban siendo revisados en la sala de vigilancia, ¿así que como los había obtenido? Pero era algo que preguntaría después, por ahora tenían cosas más importantes que discutir. "¿Qué vas a hacer?" La pregunta verdadera era que _iban_ a hacer, pero esta no iría dirigida a Selene sino a Sebastián. Sabía lo que Selene tenía en mente y eso era algo que no se podía dar el lujo de hacer.

_Brianna lo sabía_, Selene pensó mientras sacaba el clip de balas con nitrato líquido y lo revisaba para luego volver a introducirlo en la beretta.

Lo dudó un par de segundos sabiendo que el curso a tomar era otro, "Voy contigo." Declaró, y al ver la cara de sorpresa de Selene añadió, "Sólo espérame, tendré todo listo en cinco minutos."

Había una razón por la cual no sospechaba de dobles intenciones por parte de Brianna y esa era Michael y su bienestar. Pero de todas formas desconfiaba que esta fuera a arruinar sus planes, "No le digas a nadie."

No podía hacerlo, si se lo dejaba saber a Gabriel o a Sebastián estos dos se lo tendrían que decir a Marcus y eso era un error, probablemente él estaba implicado en eso. "No lo haré." Mintió sabiendo que había solo una persona que podía evitar que la situación se viera tan fea cuando las descubrieran.

Exactamente a los cinco minutos Brianna no había regresado así que Selene se decidió a tomar el asunto en sus manos, estaba colocándose la gabardina y cogiendo las llaves de su carro cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente "Vámonos."

Brianna sabía que dada la oportunidad Selene se habría marchado sin ella. Asintió pero entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta, "En el camino me encontré con Sophie, le envió esto a Michael." Dijo mostrándole varias bolsas de sangre y un nuevo tarro de píldoras. Selene asintió mientras Brianna pasaba por su lado y se dirigía al dormitorio de Michael. Estaba dormido y puso las cosas en el nochero al lado de su cama, sólo por prevención tomó el tarro de píldoras que "Charles" le había dado todos esos meses atrás, talvez en su descuido se tomaba las que no eran llevándolos de nuevo al punto de partida. Para cuando regresó a la habitación de Selene esta se encontraba en la puerta.

"Estará bien." Selene le dijo sospechando que las palabras eran mas para ella que para Brianna. Brianna asintió tomando el camino, al ver que se dirigían al otro lado de la casa Selene se detuvo, "¿A dónde me llevas? Vamos por Robert." No iba a permitir que Brianna la hiciera cambiar de decisión.

Brianna siguió su camino, "Ya me hice cargo de eso." Selene frunció el ceño pero la siguió. "No importa si tenemos o no la razón a los lycans no les gustará que dos ex traficantes de muerte torturen a uno de ellos, así que le dije a Joseph que nos acompañara, ahora mismo nos está esperando con Robert en el garaje." Selene había estado enseñando las clases de entrenamiento al lado de Joseph y por lo que había podido ver era una persona decente. Viendo la expresión en la cara de Selene Brianna añadió, "No todo se soluciona con violencia."

"Cierto, pero esta no va a ser una de esas excepciones." Selene murmuró fríamente. "Esta noche hay luna llena." Añadió sabiendo que Brianna probablemente ya lo sabía y esperando que viniera bien armada. Eran dos vampiros contra un lycan normal, y talvez, contra uno de los más fuertes de la casa.

"¿Cuándo eso nos ha detenido?" Preguntó notando que se encontraba un poco emocionada y llegando al garaje. De inmediato los vio dentro de un carro.

Al entrar, Selene se encontró con Sophie y miró a Brianna reprochándola. "También voy a ayudar." Sophie le respondió mirando a Selene sospechosamente.

Brianna se encogió de hombros cuando Selene la miró de nuevo. "¿A dónde vamos?" Robert, en el asiento del copiloto, se volteó para preguntarles.


	11. Tortura

**CAPITULO 11: TORTURA.**

·

Para cuando Robert despertó reconoció a Joseph parado en frente de él. "Te dimos una droga fuerte." Le escuchó decir y notó que su audición y visión estaban afectadas, distorsionadas, podía decir que era cierto. Estaba cansado, ambas mental y físicamente. Miró hacia su pecho y vio que las heridas que Selene y Brianna le habían hecho estaban casi cerradas. Estimó que por eso había estado en el mismo lugar y lidiando con su mierda por casi cuatro horas. "Robert, diles lo que sepas. Lo que has experimentado será nada comparado a lo que te harán si no cooperas." Podía escuchar la compasión en la voz de Joseph pero solo era hipocresía, y tampoco podía decirles nada así quisiera. Mirando a su alrededor notó que ya no se encontraba esposado, se las habían quitado por alguna razón, talvez en esperas de ganar su confianza y hacerlo hablar.

"Ya te lo dije, no puedo." Dijo haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse neutral. Unos metros detrás de Joseph pudo ver a Selene alistando una pistola.

No era la primera vez que Joseph y ella le hacían esto a uno de los suyos pero era la primera vez que se lo hacían a alguien tan allegado, eso lo hacía mas difícil para todos excepto para Selene. Brianna la miró mientras limpiaba una de sus pistolas, de repente Sophie entró en la habitación y se aproximó a ella.

"El tranquilizante empezará a perder su poder en quince minutos talvez en media hora, todo depende en que tan débil esté." Le dijo a Brianna y evadiendo mirar a Robert, _¡no podía creer que los estuviera ayudando a hacer algo como esto! _¿Qué había estado pensando cuando le dijo a Joseph que iba a acompañarlos?

Brianna asintió sin mirarla, prestándole toda su atención a Robert, "Dinos porque lo hiciste." Le ordenó desde donde estaba.

Robert los miró uno por uno. No le habían preguntado exactamente lo que querían saber. Su mirada se detuvo en Selene quien lo miró con arrogancia, _ella tenía las de ganar. _Sabía que era ella quien estaba detrás de todo esto, que los convenció para que lo torturaran aún sin saber lo que él realmente había hecho. _Perra. _Hasta ese momento no la había odiado pero ahora lo hacía con cada fibra de su ser. "¿Qué hice?" preguntó jugando con ellos tratando de ganar tiempo, no lo habían herido con nada de plata.

"¡Robert, eso no te ayudará. Por favor diles la verdad!" Sophie dijo bloqueando a Selene de su vista.

Selene la miró y luego a Brianna a quien le sacudió la cabeza segura de que esta podía leer sus pensamientos. Estaba casi rogándole, Sophie no tenía mucho de guerrero por eso se había dedicado a la parte biológica, no sabía que mierda hacía acompañándolos.

"No me creerán y de todas formas me matarán." Dijo haciendo contacto visual, vio que le iba a responder y le interrumpió, "Sabes que es verdad, serías una idiota si lo dudaras aunque fuera por un segundo."

"¡Diles algo, al menos un nombre!"

La ignoró por completo en cuanto sintió que su fuerza regresaba, "Van a pagar por lo que hacen," dijo sabiendo que no era verdad, él no podía hacer nada y dudaba que la persona para la que trabajaba lo fuera a hacer. Sophie exhaló al escucharlo, _prefería el camino difícil_, pensó mientras se retiraba hacia la puerta, al lado de Joseph.

"¿Y que nos vas a hacer?" Escuchó la voz sin emociones de Selene mientras se aproximaba a él. "Eres quien está en desventaja aquí y la última vez que chequeé las amenazas siempre se quedan en eso." No sonreía pero se burlaba de él por su comentario, probablemente estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas.

"Te sientes tan segura…porque estas rodeada de gente que crees te protegerá, porque tienes esa maldita pistola, pero sin ellas podría vencerte en un instante."

Selene sabía que eso era poco probable. Robert no sabía mucho de peleas, especialmente en forma humana, "Ni siquiera tuviste el valor de atacarme hace unos meses." Le dijo sin quitar sus ojos de su pistola y recordando el incidente en que durante un entrenamiento había convencido a varios lycans de sacarla del entrenamiento en que estaban.

"¡Por que no me dieron la oportunidad!" dijo notando que era la única que tenía en posesión un arma.

"No estamos aquí para hablar de tus habilidades como soldado." Brianna decidió interrumpir.

"Siempre me pregunté como serías interrogando a alguien. No podía creer lo que decían de tu crueldad, hasta que la experimenté." Dijo no mirándola y aún fingiendo cansancio. "Supongo-"

"Si crees que has visto crueldad…no has visto nada." Selene lo interrumpió.

Robert ignoró a Selene y continuó dirigiéndole la palabra a Brianna, "Supongo que nunca dejan de ser traficantes de muerte, lo que muestras cuando estas rodeada de nosotros, de lycans, es pura hipocresía."

Brianna sabía demasiado como para caer en sus juegos de amateur así que ignoró sus palabras, "Tenemos evidencia de lo que has hecho, y créeme, esa actitud no te va a ayudar incluso con tu propia raza." Caminó hacia Joseph y Sophie. Desconocido para Sophie, y talvez para Selene, era que Joseph y Brianna no iban a dejar que esta última matara a Robert, solo estaban ahí para sacarle información.

"Te duele saber que eres una asesina, que has cometido genocidio y que ni siquiera te puedes arrepentir." Lo decía porque tan solo estaba tratando de tomar ventaja de la desaparición de los efectos del tranquilizante, "Pero de alguna forma lo sigues haciendo, escondes el placer que sientes al hacer el trabajo sucio que Gabriel te manda a hacer."

"Tu comportamiento también te hace el principal sospechoso de la muerte de Charles, talvez si nos dices porque cambiaste las píldoras de Michael te dejen vivir."

"Sí, como no." Esa era una promesa vacía y lo sabía. No importaba como se viera su situación, no se iba a doblegar. Tomando su oportunidad saltó hacia delante a quitarle la pistola a Selene pero o ella era mas rápida de lo que creía o él mas lento, en medio salto vio que ya le apuntaban a la cabeza, inmediatamente empezó a cambiar y le gruñó, al principio estuvo sorprendido de que no le disparara inmediatamente pero cuando estuvo a una distancia de dos metros lo hizo, fría y premeditadamente. Cuando perdió su balance reconoció que le disparó en la tibia, de nuevo trató de levantarse o seguir transformándose pero no pudo, cuando escuchó sus pasos aproximándose la encaró desafiantemente, "¿Qué vas a hacer perra, matarme?"

Matarlo era exactamente lo que quería hacer pero tendría que esperar un par de horas mas, "Primero hablarás," le contestó mientras lo agarró del cuello de su camisa y lo arrastró hasta su silla. El trató de zafarse pero la plata en la bala ya estaba haciendo efecto.

Cuando se encontró sentado de nuevo vio a Sophie yendo hacía ellos mientras Selene lo esposaba de sus manos y pies a la silla, impidiéndole el movimiento. Sabía que resistirse era fútil pero no se iba a dar por vencido sin primero pelear.

"Deja de moverte, la herida está sangrando demasiado." Sophie dijo pero él no obedeció. Quería ayudarlo pero dudaba que la fueran a dejar. Exhalando volvió al asiento que Selene había estado utilizando previamente.

"Te di una oportunidad y no la tomaste," Selene dijo con desdén y cogiendo unos forceps de plata para luego agacharse e introducirlos en la herida en búsqueda de la bala. Olió y escuchó como su piel se quemaba y luego sin pesar alguno la sacó violentamente. Robert había tratado de no mostrar signos de dolor pero el momento en que la jaló no pudo dejar que un quejido lo abandonara. "Ahora, comencemos." Dijo, colocando la bala en una tabla pequeña que estaba a su lado y justo cuando Brianna llegó a hacerle compañía.

Brianna solía gustarle esta parte de lidiar con lycans pero en ese momento no lo sentía, "¿Qué es lo que esperas? Nadie te rescatará."

"No me harán hablar," dijo mirando de Brianna a Selene pero internamente sabía que esto podía no ser enteramente verdad.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro." Selene dijo extrayendo un cuchillo de plata y lentamente empezando a cortar su pecho con precisión calculada, mientras lo hacía sangre empezó a fluir, algunas veces insertaba aún más el filo pero con la experiencia suficiente de saber cuando se acercaba a un órgano vital.

"Sabes, pensé que te habrías deshecho del cuchillo de Viktor." Brianna dijo examinándolo detenidamente mientras este seguía haciendo su trabajo.

Robert trató de moverse al sentir la punta afilada desgarrando su piel y músculos, "¿Por qué no acabas con esto de una vez? No hay punto en continuar." Dijo, su respiración agitada.

"No pude." Selene le contestó a Brianna, concentrándose en lo que hacía.

Brianna sabía que ese no era el momento, había hecho el comentario como forma de ignorar a Robert, pero Selene respondiéndole había sido raro, y ahora su curiosidad estaba entrando a jugar, "¿Por qué?"

"Tiene valor." Se aseguró de darle una mirada que decía que no iba a contestar más de sus preguntas en cuanto a ese respecto.

"¿Quién crees que asesinó a Charles?" Brianna preguntó tras varios segundos.

"¿Quién crees?" respondió sarcásticamente.

Miró a Robert quien se veía mareado de nuevo, esta vez por la pérdida de sangre, "No creo que haya sido él."

"No fui." Dijo deseando desmayarse y no volver a despertar.

Joseph dio un paso hacia delante, "Sé que crees que es inocente pero, ¿donde queda lo que le hizo a Michael? Es culpable de eso." Brianna asintió sabiendo que era verdad.

"No creo que lo que hacemos esté bien…" Sophie dijo después de un rato, "Debimos de haber ido directamente donde Gabriel o Sebastián, ellos habrían tomado una decisión."

"Su decisión hubiera sido la misma." Selene hizo notar su punto al colocar los forceps manchados de sangre sobre la mesa. El asunto aquí era que lo que él había hecho era algo personal para ella y por eso mismo quería ser ella quien le extrajera toda la información.

"Sí, matarlo sin obtener nada."

"Responderá, he visto lycans mas poderosos quebrarse, al final todos lo hacen. Aquí la pregunta es cuanto nos durará este."

El tono casual y la forma de expresarse de Selene estaban haciendo enojar a Sophie. _¿Cómo podía hacerle algo como eso a uno de ellos? _Pero para ser justa no era sólo ella, Joseph también participaba. Estaba empezando a pensar que lo que Robert le había dicho a Brianna era verdad, "No voy a formar parte de esto." Dijo decidiéndose a dejar el cuarto. Se encontraban en un edificio subterraneo que antes había sido una especie de prisión/sala de torturas y para ese momento ya había recorrido el piso en el que estaban tres veces, decidió irse al cuarto más alejado donde los gritos de Robert se perderían en las paredes de concreto. _¿Por qué no hablaba?_ Sabía que al hacerlola tortura terminaría y que al menosJoseph se encargaría de matarlo sin hacerlo sufrir más, o al menos eso suponía, pensó sentándose en un asiento y apoyando sus brazos en la mesa que tenía enfrente, luego apoyó su cabeza en sus brazos. No tenía forma de informarle a Gabriel pues ella no sabía ciertamente donde se encontraban, sólo sabía de cómo lucía por dentro, aunque no hubiera ni una persona más que ellos el lugar no daba la impresión de haber estado abandonado. Dándose otra vuelta empezó a encontrar mas cosas desde provisiones hasta sangre y bombas, talvez los guerreros venían aquí a alistarse.

Cuando Robert volvió en si vio a Brianna dándole la espalda mientras hacía algo en una mesa que habían puesto en frente, que era lo que hacía no podía decir. "Lo que está haciendo es desensamblar varias balas de nitrato liquido para colocar su contenido en una jeringa." Selene dijo después de un rato, "Luego la inyectaremos en tus heridas. Dolerá pero tendremos cuidado de no matarte, el nitrato no dañará tus órganos…demasiado, sólo arderá y quemará todo el tejido a su paso, parecido a la bala que te extraje, pero un poco más doloroso."

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciendo esto? Pareces tener mucha práctica." Comentó venenosamente y mirandola.

"El suficiente para saber lo que hago." Dijo como si nada y aproximándose a Brianna. Lo estaba haciendo por una buena causa y no se arrepentía, _¿pero no lo hacía también por ese secreto placer que le daba?_ ¿Por qué, si ahora sabía que nada habían tenido que ver con la muerte de su familia, no se arrepentía de todas esas inocentes vidas que había quitado? ¿O sentía remordimiento pero por su orgullo se negaba a reconocerlo?

"Ya está listo." Brianna le dijo a Selene. Por su parte Robert supo que lo que le esperaba no se veía bien pero trató de convencerse a si mismo que podía soportarlo y que Selene solo había estado exagerando. Pero gracias a la forma en que Joseph lo miraba parecía que su suposición no era correcta. Brianna se volteó y caminó con decisión hacia el y se manchó tan solo un poco su dedo, luego apenas si le rozó suavemente el cuello, inmediatamente sintió el quemazón y apretó sus dientes para no gritar a lo que vendría. "Ultima oportunidad antes de que se ponga realmente doloroso."

_No voy a hablar. No voy a hablar. No voy a hablar._ Lo repetía una y otra vez como un mantra pero sabiendo que podía hacerlo y salirse librado sin casi nada de dolor. Pero por otro lado se negaba a convertirse en un cobarde, si aceptaba lo que venía no se los iba a hacer fácil, talvez y se merecía lo que le sucediera, "Hagámoslo." _Que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar._

Joseph le sacudió la cabeza e inmediatamente escuchó los gritos tras Brianna untarse los dedos e introducirlos en algunas de las heridas de Robert, ocasionalmente también los giraba haciendo que sus uñas lo lastimara aún más. Poco mas de un minuto después se detuvo esperando que Robert se calmara, Robert le devolvió la mirada, "Ni siquiera lo hice en las heridas profundas," dijo aún con uno de sus dedos dentro de la herida.

"¿Porque estás tan ciega?" la cuestionó y pudo ver por un momento rabia en su rostro, "¿Acaso has visto todas las grabaciones? Entonces, ¿por qué aún piensas que hice algo malo?"

Brianna le levantó una ceja y pudo sentir los ojos de Selene sobre ellos mientras se aproximaba. "¿Qué quieres decir?" le preguntó pero este sólo le volteó la cara. Miró a Selene y esta le devolvió la mirada, con odio. No se tardó en hacer lo mismo que Brianna había hecho, solo que con más brusquedad, introduciendo sus dedos en las cortadas más profundas, Brianna la siguió. Sus gritos pausaron después de un momento, "¿Bueno?" Brianna preguntó pero de nuevo se negó a responderle. Asintió y Selene se alejó hacia la tabla.

"Este es un procedimiento relativamente nuevo." Joseph levantó la voz, "Y por no causar tanto dolor no lo utilizarán por mucho tiempo."

Robert vio a Selene y Brianna hablando mientras se limpiaban la sangre y el nitrato de plata de las manos, en vez de estar aliviado se asustó más, _¿que le iban a hacer ahora? ¿que era más doloroso que eso?_ Las vio acercándose de nuevo, "Los lycans les damos tanto asco que se tienen que lavar la sangre cuanto antes." De nuevo ignoraron todo comentario que no fuera parte de la interrogación. Sintió que Brianna lo sostuvo de la cabeza, talvez por su desaliento sintió que su apretón era fuerte, "¿Qué hacen?" preguntó sin ocultar el susto de su voz, pronto notó la presencia de Selene a su lado, acercando el dedo índice a su ojo, por instinto lo cerró fuertemente y trató de mover su cabeza, pero no pudo. A diferencia de sentirla enterrándolo apenas y sintió su toque, pero una décima de segundo después sintió como su cornea ardía. Algo caliente resbaló por su ojo, pero no supo si era plata liquida, sangre o lagrimas, talvez y hasta era una mezcla de los tres. Removió el dedo de su cara y se tranquilizó pero sintió que lo hizo de nuevo, esta vez haciendo más presión. Su grito está vez fue mas fuerte que los de antes. Luchaba en vano, luego vio una sombra y supo que su ojo izquierdo era el siguiente. Antes de que le pusiera el dedo encima habló sin pensar, "Hubo ocasiones en que no pude cambiar las píldoras que Charles le daba." Selene y Brianna se miraron y esperaron a que se explicara. Esperó por varios segundos y al ver que no hacían nada abrió sus ojos, inmediatamente se arrepintió cuando una especie de choque viajo de su ojo a su cerebro, "Mierda, mierda, mierda." Dijo tratando de llevarse la mano a su ojo, olvidando que estaba esposado. No supo por que lo hizo pero los volvió a abrir, y tuvo que cerrarlos de nuevo.

"Estás completamente ciego. La plata ha dañado tu retina. Mayor exposición a la luz solo causará mas dolor." Selene dijo, aún esperando, pero no mostró señas de que la hubiera escuchado. Al ver la falta de cooperación introdujo el dedo en su otro ojo.

Cuando la sintió moviendo de nuevo habló mientras luchaba por soltarse, "Charles le estaba dando otras píldoras..." dijo exhalando. A eso, Selene y Brianna lo dejaron ir.

Joseph cuidadosamente se acercó a ellos, que no estuviera participando activamente en la tortura no lo eximía de culpas, y no era que quisiera eso. El era un soldado así como ellas, estaba acostumbrado, siglos atrás dejó de importarle si el torturado era uno de los suyos o un vampiro, lo probable es que en ambos casos fuera un culpable o un traidor. La diferencia en este caso es que lo que estaba ayudando a hacer no contaba con la autorización de Gabriel, y que Robert se acababa de ganar el beneficio de la duda aún cuando había una posibilidad de que estuviera mintiendo, "Tienes que ser más claro." Dijo parándose en frente de Robert.

Sabía que aunque sus intenciones habían sido buenas no tenía forma de probarlo. "Fui informado por un vampiro, no sé quien, supongo que era Sebastián, me dijo-"

"No nos creeremos eso." Joseph respondió quitándole la palabra a Selene. "Y como habrás notado, no tenemos ni tiempo ni humor para sandeces." Se estaba enojando, les había hecho perder tiempo valioso, estaba cansado y no entendía como alguien como Robert prefería soportar el dolor, "Di la maldita verdad de una vez." Algo le daba a Robert, para no ser un guerrero, un soldado, lo estaba aguantando demasiado bien. Miró a Selene y le asintió mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, esta de nuevo tocó los ojos de Robert.

"¡Les estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡No miento!" gritó forcejeando, esta vez más fácilmente ya que Brianna no lo sostenía. "No conozco su identidad, me reuní con uno se sus representantes." Pausó y luego abrió sus ojos no pudiendo ver nada, lo que lo lleno de ansias.

Era muy ingenuo si creían que le iban a creer eso, "¿Y confiaste en esta persona, así como así?" Brianna preguntó.

"Me dio pruebas, pruebas validas. Es por eso que creo que Sebastián está tras todo esto. Es una de las únicas personas que saben lo que sucede en esa casa."

"Aparentemente no. Si no ya estaría aquí." Selene dijo mortificándolo.

"Y a todo eso, porque Sebastián preferiría confiar en ti que tomar el problema en sus manos, para él no sería nada." Joseph preguntó desde donde se encontraba.

"¡No lo sé! ¿Por qué no le preguntan cuando hayan acabado conmigo?"

_¿Y que si decía la verdad?_ ¿Qué era lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo en la casa? ¿Tendría que empezar a cuestionarse también sobre Sebastián? Después de ochenta años de confianza se encontraba dudando de él, primero por dejar a Marcus quedarse y ahora por esto, "Aún esperamos, y queremos la verdad." Brianna dijo.

"De todas maneras me matarán." Escuchó a alguien moviéndose y rápidamente continuó, "No hay forma que lo pueda probar, pero por que no se preguntan porqué Michael no se enfermó antes."

"Eso no viene al caso, por todo lo que sabemos pudo haber sido un accidente de Charles, y como ahora convenientemente no puede defenderse lo culpas." Solamente les estaba dando mentiras, tenía la experiencia suficiente de saber cuando le mentían, lo cual no les servía de mucho pues ni el mismo tenía idea de lo que si estaba diciendo era verdad.

"¿Por qué se enfermó el día que no estuve en la casa? _¡Charles estaba dándole otras píldoras!_ Yo lo sabía y tenía órdenes de cambiarlas. Tiene que ser Sebastián, no hay forma de que fuera otro lycan o vampiro." Al escuchar eso Brianna metió la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta, allí tenía el contenedor con las píldoras de Charles, o talvez con las de Robert.

"Lo que dices es difícil de creer." Joseph declaró sentándose en una silla.

"Si tuviera las píldoras de Charles lo podría probar, pero dudo que me dejen ir hasta la casa para traerlas." Terminó cínicamente pero sintiendo frustración con su situación.

"Y tus píldoras, ¿dónde las tienes?" Brianna le preguntó y Selene la miró preguntándole si creía en lo que había escuchado, prontamente la ignoró, y a Joseph quien tenía la misma expresión en su cara.

Robert hizo un esfuerzo por mirarla, _¡si ella colaboraba lo podía probar!_ No sabía porque de un momento a otro le creyó pero era mejor no cuestionarla y colaborar. Tan pronto como habían dejado la casa lo habían drogado inyectándolo con algo, se había despertado para encontrase sin chaqueta y camisa, amarrado a una camilla. "En mi chaqueta, no sé si aún está en el carro…"

Brianna miró su reloj, ocho de la mañana, no había forma que pudiera salir de allí sin quemarse, "¿Joseph?" El le devolvió la misma mirada incrédula que Selene le daba. No sabía porque lo hacía o porque creía en Robert pero también sabía que no era ingenua, "¿Podrías por favor traer su chaqueta?" Joseph dudó por un momento pues no compartía su decisión, después asintió.

"¿Que carajo haces?" Selene le preguntó enojada mientras Joseph las dejaba solas, "¿Por que crees sus mentiras? ¿Qué te hace creer que-"

Brianna le rodó los ojos, sabía que escuchaba preguntas validas pero algo le decía que no le prestara atención, "¿Por que se inventaría algo tan retorcido, y ridículo? A este paso no llegaremos a ningún lado. Lo que tengo en mente solo nos tomara unas horas mas." Brianna estaba conciente que Selene dudaba de todo el mundo, y ella misma también lo estaba empezando a hacer, pero a veces era bueno dar una oportunidad si fácilmente se podían conseguir pruebas. "Tengo las píldoras que Michael estaba tomando, las que Charles le daba." Selene la miró desconcertada, la obvia pregunta era como las había obtenido. "Las tomé de su mesa de noche, sólo hay tres, como Sophie dijo." Selene no creía en nada, ¿porque Brianna había cambiado de bando tan fácilmente?

"Juro que lo que dije es verdad." Robert le dijo a Brianna, sabiendo que esta talvez podía persuadir a Selene. Supuso que Selene lo miró aún con más odio y sintió un golpe en su cara, escuchó, pero más sintió, que algo se le rompió.

_Podía jurar lo que quisiera, ella no le iba a creer, _Selene vio la sangre bajando por su nariz.

Brianna vio la reacción de Selene y escuchó a Robert tratando de no ahogarse con su propia sangre, "Estás olvidando un detalle." Dijo al ver que sus ojos cambiaban, esta no le estaba prestando atención así que caminó hasta ella y la llevó hacia un lado previniendo que le hiciera mayor daño a Robert, "Sophie trabajaba con Charles y Michael. Ella es la única aquí que conoce los componentes de lo que le estaban dando y como estos afectaban a Michael. Sophie analizará las muestras y nos dirá."

Nada tenía sentido. Confiaba en Sophie, pero no en la inocencia de Robert. Sabía que Brianna no iba a cambiar de decisión y era ella quien estaba a cargo en este caso en especial, así que le tocaba obedecer, quisiera o no quisiera. Solamente iban a perder el tiempo analizando las píldoras, "Que los resultados sean los que deseas no significa que Robert no haya cambiado las píldoras." Brianna la miró fijamente, no se iba a ir a buscar a Sophie dejando a Selene sola con Robert, las probabilidades que lo encontrara con vida eran pocas, y dudaba que esta fuera a cooperar si le pedía que fuera a buscarla, así que arriesgando su posición sacó su teléfono, "¿A quien llamas?" Selene preguntó pensando que talvez llamaba a la casa.

Brianna oprimió dos botones y luego desafió a Selene, "A Sophie, ¿o quieres irla a buscar tu misma?" Al ver la rabia en la expresión de Selene continuó, "Sí, no lo creí." Al escuchar a Sophie ignoró a Selene, "Te necesitamos aquí." Colgó sin esperar réplica.

Cuando Sophie entró a la habitación vio a Robert con las mejillas y ojos quemados y lo que se podía decir una no tan seria fractura. Había visto heridas mucho peores pero aún así le incomodó, por el silencio supo que no la habían llamado para que lo ayudara y se aclaró la garganta tratando de llamar su atención, "¿Que quieres?" le preguntó a Brianna mientras Joseph entraba a la habitación con la chaqueta de Robert. Brianna rápidamente le explicó todo lo que había sucedido y lo que quería que hiciera. "No hay forma de que pueda hacer esto aquí, no hay instrumentos ni nada con que trabajar."

"Ve al séptimo piso, hay un laboratorio allí. Encontrarás todo lo que necesites." Le respondió sin prestar mucha atención.

"Está bien." Sophie respondió sorprendida y aliviada, tendría una forma de ayudar a Robert, "Me tomará un par de horas, tres para estar segura."

"Bien." Brianna respondió buscando en el bolsillo el contenedor, al encontrarlo se lo pasó a Sophie, "El de Robert," y buscó en su propio bolsillo, "Y el que estaba en posesión de Michael."

Selene salió detrás de Sophie sabiendo que no se podía quedar en el mismo cuarto que Robert y dejarlo vivir. Brianna levantó una ceja mientras Sophie la miraba sobre su hombro, visiblemente desconcertada por la presencia de Selene. Tranquilamente le sacudió la cabeza, no tenía de que preocuparse.

"¿Qué sucederá si lo que Robert dice es verdad?" Sophie le preguntó a Selene en cuanto entraron al laboratorio.

Selene se encogió de hombros sabiendo que Brianna y Joseph no la dejarían matarlo, y que había reglas que cumplir, reglas que ya había pasado por alto, "Ya Gabriel decidirá." Lo cual tampoco era bueno, pensó Sophie y se apresuró a verter los contenedores, inmediatamente puso una en el microscopio, "¿Por qué estaba Michael tomando pastas? Es inmortal, no se puede enfermar…¿O acaso esto involucraba otra clase de experimentos?"

Ajustó el microscopio, "Michael ahora es el ser más fuerte, como dijiste no se enferma, pero en algunas de nuestras investigaciones descubrimos que su cuerpo está consumiendo las sustancias demasiado rápido."

Selene miró alrededor y vio varios instrumentos y componentes químicos, no quería ser tan obvia sobre su interés por Michael así que lo siguiente lo dijo varios minutos después, "Creí que no tenía debilidades…"

Sophie buscó los químicos que necesitaba sin siquiera mirar a Selene, al encontrarlos volvió a la mesa, "Si lo quieres llamar así, debilidades es lo que tiene." Dijo cortando las píldoras y agregando un catalizador, mientras esperaba hizo contacto visual, "Puedes pensar en las píldoras como vitaminas, es nuevo en este mundo y su cuerpo no se había terminado de adaptar al virus lycan cuando el de vampiro fue introducido en su sistema, esto creo una especie de reacción, la cual Marcus no tiene y que la achacamos a que llevaba siglos siendo vampiro. Michael por el otro lado…incluso creemos que por no ser un descendiente directo de Corvinus lo ha afectado más, el problema no está claro. El punto es que la sangre y la carne no le daban la energía necesaria al principio así que su cuerpo consumía los nutrientes rápidamente, y eso es probablemente lo que lo hacía…un daño potencial." A lo que se refería era que por eso era que Michael la había atacado tras un par de días de ser convertido, pero no quería decírselo de esa forma a Selene, probablemente le heriría el ego al recordarle que Michael había sido superior a ella, y no quería problemas. Volvió su atención al catalizador y llevó las muestras hasta una maquina centrifuga, "Michael aunque no era familiar con nuestra fisiología seguía siendo doctor y pronto dedujo lo que pasaba. A los días de ustedes llegar aprovechó un laboratorio vacío y se hizo un estudio, luego se me acercó para que le diera mi opinión. Coincidimos en que debería de tomar algo más y decidimos que mientras lo hacía lo monitorearíamos, mientras se adaptaba al cambio cambiábamos las píldoras." Miró de nuevo la maquina, "Por supuesto, a lo de ayer tampoco le ayudó que el día anterior se alimentase con comida humana, si algo eso fue lo que lo hizo empeorar." Esperaba que esa parte de información, que seguramente Michael no le había dado, le removiera un poco el peso del castigo de Robert. En cuanto escuchó un beep extrajo las píldoras y se las llevó a estudiar.

No sabía porque Michael nunca le había compartido nada de esto, siempre que le preguntaba le salía con que estaban estudiando la composición hibrida pero mayor información que esa no le daba. Selene sabía que lo que Sophie necesitaba era concentración así que se fue al lugar más alejado que pudo, aprovechando el tiempo para pensar en lo que significaría que Robert resultara diciendo la verdad, ¿Quién sería la persona que lo proveía de píldoras, Sebastián? Y entonces, ¿Cuál habría sido la razón de Charles para cambiarlas? ¿Quién lo mandaba y que se ganaba con eso? Más de una hora después vio a Sophie sacar una calculadora, lápiz y papel. Respiró ante lo que iba a hacer, sería su primera vez, "No estoy aquí para vigilarte, o porque desconfío que vayas a arreglar los resultados, si algo eres una de los lycans en que confío, y respeto. Sólo estoy haciendo lo que puedo para ayudar a Michael."

Que se tratara de justificar después de lo que le había hecho a Robert le parecía una falsedad, "Dudo que a Michael le agradará saber que hayan interrogado, no, _torturado,_ a un lycan por él."

Selene vio que Sophie ignoró lo que dijo sobre ella y no le prestó atención, había sido difícil decirlo pero ya lo había hecho y no tenía motivos de más para pensar en eso. El comentario sobre Michael era verdad pero también era verdad otra cosa que le diría, "Habría torturado a un vampiro si hubiese sido necesario. No hay necesidad de hacer distinciones."

"Uh-huh, por eso mismo Brianna y tu involucraron a Joseph, un _lycan,_ para que las cosas no se vieran tan feas cuando el coven se enterara, ¿verdad?"

"No dudo que ese fue el motivo de Brianna al traerlo." A Sophie solo le importaba que fue uno de su raza el que se vio involucrado, el mismo procedimiento hubiese sido impuesto por Gabriel si hubiese sido un vampiro, "No eres un guerrero, no entenderás nunca."

A ella no le gustaba Selene, ya habían tenido un problema antes por su forma de ser, ahora más que nunca la disgustaba. Otro beep, y otra mirada en el microscopio y le tocó que sobarse los ojos para cerciorarse que lo que veía era verdad.

Por la cara de alarma de Sophie supo que algo sucedía, "¿Qué?" preguntó e instantes después vio que Sophie volteó rápidamente la cara, ella no tenía los mismo sentidos que los lycans así que le tocó que preguntar, "¿Hay alguien más aquí?" a lo que Sophie asintió. Selene rápidamente sacó sus armas y no tan cuidadosamente caminó hasta la puerta olvidando completamente que Sophie había descubierto algo.

Decidida a llegar hasta donde estaba Robert se apuró y entre mas se aproximaba más podía escuchar que pasos se acercaban. Al llegar al piso de la interrogación escuchó, por los pasos, que tenían compañía, _¿Qué mierda pasaba?_ Ahora si con todo el cuidado del mundo se pegó a la pared mientras caminó hasta la puerta, solo para que en el momento en que estaba dispuesta a irrumpir escuchara un "Selene" proveniente de Brianna, no estando segura de lo que sucedía entró apuntando sus barettas, para su sorpresa Brianna estaba en frente de ella, "Cálmate." Dijo mirándola con las manos en su cadera, _un día de estos en verdad iba a matar a alguien por entrar de esa forma._ Selene sabía que las pistoleras de las piernas de Brianna habían estado ocupadas cuando se marchó pero ahora no estaba segura, rápidamente echó un vistazo detrás de ella y en vez de encontrar a Robert en posesión del arma encontró a Sebastián desatándolo del asiento, y a un lado, Michael.

Al ver que el otro miembro llegó y asegurándose que Robert podía caminar por si sólo se le acercó a Selene, "¡Fui yo!" gritó con rabia. No sabiendo porque Selene bajó sus armas, Sebastián miró a sus guardias, "Llévenlo al carro y aliméntenlo." Ordenó y ellos hicieron lo que le pidió, Selene se hizo a un lado mientras pasaban.

Mientras lo ayudaban Robert abrió sus ojos, apenas si podía ver pero lo hacía lo suficiente como para distinguir la figura de Selene, "Eres una puta sadista."

Selene le devolvió la mirada sin intimidarse y luego lo ignoró para mirar a Sebastián, barbilla en alto.

"Todos tenemos que hablar." Sebastián dijo y un momento después dejó la habitación.

Miró a Brianna y vio que se encontraba tan sorprendida como ella, _¡tenía tantas preguntas y él acababa de dejar el lugar! _ Brianna desvió su atención hacia Sophie quien se encontraba entrando en la habitación, "Robert estaba diciendo la verdad." Dijo estando al tanto de que ya lo sabían. Luego escucharon pasos aproximándose de nuevo.

"¿Saben lo que estaban haciendo?" Podían escuchar la rabia en la voz de Sebastián, "¡Atacaban a un inocente! ¡Y lo hicieron sin siquiera tener evidencia!"

Selene vio como todos parecieron doblegarse ante él, talvez porque lo conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, o talvez porque lo respetaban, pero ella no se iba a quedar callada, "No lo hubiéramos hecho si no hubieras mantenido el secreto. ¡Al menos debiste de haber confiado en Sophie! ¡Es su doctora!"

La arrogancia de Selene solo servía para aumentar la furia de Sebastián, "No le tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie, especialmente no a ti. Debieron de haberme informado o a Gabriel lo que descubrieron. ¡No me culpes por tu irresponsabilidad!"

Selene lo miró no ocultando su odio en el momento, sabía que Sebastián tenía razón pero no confiaba en él. Hasta ese momento siempre había creído que tenía un motivo implícito para con Michael, "¿Por qué no le dijo nada a nadie?" Selene escuchó que Joseph le preguntaba.

"Charles no era el único involucrado, era él único que estaba en la casa, eso fue hasta que Marcus y sus traficantes llegaron. Fui informado ayer que Charles tenía una reunión con Kraven. Lo íbamos a seguir pero fue encontrado muerto. Mis sospechas eran que Marcus sabía de esto y envió uno de sus traficantes a matarlo, de esa forma Charles no podía delatarnos o decirnos para quien trabajaba."

"¿Quieres decir que Kraven y Marcus están aliados?" Brianna preguntó lo que había pensado en el último mes.

"¿Y es que lo dudas?" Sebastián le preguntó, si él mismo se había quedado en la casa era por algo. Sabiendo lo que le iba a preguntar le respondió, "No le puedo dejar saber que estamos al tanto, o que dudamos de su integridad. Lo venceremos al mismo tiempo que ataquemos Ordoghaz y a los lycans, es por eso que nadie se debe enterar de lo que sucedió aquí. Yo soy el único que lo sé y seré el que se lo cuente a Gabriel." Brianna asintió, aunque habían algunas preguntas que faltaban por responder. "Váyanse ya." Sebastián les ordenó, "Todo está listo para ustedes." Dijo mirando a Brianna y a Selene quienes por obvias rezones no podían salir así como así. "Está vez lo dejaré pasar, pero la próxima vez cada uno tendrá que responder por sus acciones." Esto último lo dijo especialmente para Selene y ella le volteó la cara. Estaba enojada por que le probaron que había estado equivocada y que habían estado ocultándole cosas. "¿Selene?" la llamó cuando vio que todos empezaban a dejar la habitación. Ella se detuvo, "Tu arrogancia podrá haber funcionado con Viktor y en Ordoghaz pero conmigo no lo hará. Ahora ya no eres la protegida preferida de un Mayor, eres tan solo un soldado, y te tienes que comportar como uno." Dijo colocándola en su lugar.

No era arrogancia, era solo su carácter, "No he sido nada más que un soldado en estos últimos meses." Dijo y se iba a marchar pero Sebastián la pasó de lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sólo allí se volvió a percatar de la presencia de Michael, _¿que diablos hacía allí? ¿No había estado enfermo la noche anterior?_

Cuan duro era saber las clases de cosas que una persona a la que uno estimaba se dedicaba a hacer, sí una vez había estado presente mientras ella torturaba y mataba a un lycan, había estado a una distancia considerable como para decidir que ese era asunto de ella y no de él, además el maldito había tratado de matarlos, pero Robert, Robert había convivido con ellos por meses, había sido su compañero y hacerle algo así era…ni siquiera tenía palabras para expresarlo. "Esto no está bien, Selene." No podía dejar de ver la silla y la sangre que la manchaba.

Michael miraba con desprecio la sangre en el piso, sus botas y la silla, "_Esto, _es la forma como se solucionan los asuntos en nuestro mundo." Dijo con rabia porque seguramente él la estaba juzgando por eso, y también porque era necesario que abriera los ojos, "Gracias a _esto _es que gente como tú se puede encerrar tranquilamente en un laboratorio y hacer sus trabajos sin preocuparse por arriesgar su pellejo. _Esto_-"

"_¡NADA JUSTIFICA UNA TORTURA!_" La interrumpió sintiendo que el cuarto se hacía cada vez mas pequeño, que estaba empezando a sudar y que sentía nauseas.

Selene notó el desaliento de Michael y le fastidió mucho que se portara tan débil ante esa situación y tras todo lo que había vivido, "¿Una tortura?" si ella pudiera hacerlo sonar como que se burlaba de él lo hubiera hecho, "No estuvo ni cerca de ser una tortura." Era tan ignorante en cuanto a esas cosas, Robert había hablado tras unos cuantos ataques psicológicos y el mínimo dolor, vio que Michael se le acercó decididamente, seguramente para seguir reclamándole, no queriendo escuchar sus ataque moralistas se le adelantó, "El día que quieras ver lo que es una tortura de verdad, avísame. Estoy segura que podremos arreglar algo." Eso sólo era hundirle más la daga en la herida y lo sabía.

Él no dudaba que a ella le gustaría que él presenciara una mierda de esas para que 'abriera los ojos' a este nuevo mundo, "No gracias, yo no soy ¿como fue que dijo? Un puto sadista." No quería llamarla eso, incluso cuando Robert lo había hecho le tocó contenerse para no hacerla respetar, pero viéndolo justamente, había muy poco que respetar de ella…en cuanto a este aspecto. "Pero tranquila, estoy seguro que podrás encontrar alguien donde Gabriel que estará mas que feliz en acompañarte." Inmediatamente la vio volteándose para dejar el lugar, "Ahora no vayas a torturar a nadie más porque no me encuentres de regreso en la casa." Había tomado una decisión de no informarle de su ausencia pero lo último que quería era que esa cabeza de ella empezara a maquinar cosas que no existían, "Me marcho para donde Sebastián."

Selene no se sorprendió, _eso sólo era cuestión de tiempo_, se detuvo momentáneamente y lo volvió a mirar sobre su hombro, desconocido para ella fue que le dio una de las peores miradas que le había dado hasta ese día, como si lo hubiera medido y se hubiera dado cuenta que no valía nada. Dejó de mirarlo para continuar con su camino, "Cuídate." Le dijo en su tono de voz monótono mientras sacaba una de las berettas de sus pistoleras y se volvió a detener al llegar a la puerta, justo al lado había una mesa, allí dejó la pistola. Se marchó sin decir nada más.

_Cuando quería ser una desgraciada ni siquiera se tenía que esforzarse por serlo,_ pensó Michael al ver la mano temblando que dejaba la pistola y que Selene desaparecía tras una puerta.

·

·

"Mi Señor," uno de los guardias de Kraven le avisó en cuanto vio el carro parqueándose.

Kraven miró por la ventana, se sorprendió al ver al vampiro, "No hay problema." Dijo poniéndose cómodo de nuevo en su limosina.

El vampiro entró y miró su carísimo reloj, "Kraven."

Kraven se sonrió, "Me sorprende verte de nuevo, creí que te habías olvidado de nuestro plan."

"No, sólo necesitaba tiempo para reconsiderarlo y aquí me tienes."

"Entonces, espero que hayas estado participando, ¿va todo de acuerdo al plan?" preguntó viendo a su acompañante también vampiro.

Alguien respondió por él, "Sí, aquí tenemos los documentos. Estoy seguro que te deleitarás leyendolos."

Kraven tomó el paquete rápidamente y los empezó a ojear, se detuvo al llegar a una fotografía de Gabriel, "No me imaginé que sería él quien estaría a cargo de la casa de los renegados." Le dijo al vampiro.

"Ya sabes que es sólo una fachada, alguien más está a cargo aunque no tenemos mucha información de quien esta persona es." El vampiro sonrió, "Estoy seguro que encontraras más cosas sorprendentes."

"Sé que lo haré." Respondió en cuanto dio con una imagen de Selene en una misión. "¿Cómo obtuvieron esto? ¿Han ganado su confianza en tan poco tiempo o alguien más hizo el trabajo sucio?"

"Conténtate con lo que sabes, _Kraven."_

El tono que aplicó para decir su nombre no le pasó desapercibido, "¿Así que nada a cambiado?" Preguntó mirando su reloj, tenía que estar en la guarida de los lycans en menos de una hora, darse prisas era el precio que tenía que pagar por jugar en ambos bandos. Y su vida, si se daban cuenta.

"Un par de planes."

_Eso no era lo que quería decir,_ pero podía vivir con eso por ahora dejándole creer que el tenía las riendas de lo que sucedería. "¿Y nadie sospecha de ustedes? ¿Ni siquiera Selene? Por tu his-"

"Nadie confía en nadie. Es por eso que hemos sido muy cuidadosos, hasta ahora."

"¿Hasta ahora?" Sabía que no se refería a su pequeña reunioncita clandestina. "¿Qué sucedió? Si nos vamos a asociar necesito saberlo." Ordenó disimulando su ansiedad por el constante cambio de noticias.

"El resultado de un asesinato no salió como lo planeamos."

"¿El del híbrido, me supongo?" Por más que odiara a esa porquería y quisiera acabarlo con sus propias manos podía dejar que otros se arriesgaran y lo hicieran por él. Ver que los intentos fallaran continuamente sólo lo molestaba más.

"Sí, y el de un científico."

El asesinado seguramente era Charles, habían tenido una reunión cuatro días antes y no se había aparecido y hasta el momento ni siquiera se había reportado con sus hombres, "¡¿Por qué lo hicieron si sabían lo que él representaba para nosotros en esa casa?!" La perdida de un soldado le valía mierda, la perdida de un infiltrado que llevaba siglos en el lugar ahora venía a ser algo completamente diferente.

"¡Cálmate!" el vampiro le respondió con el mismo tono y enojado de que alguien tan cobarde como Kraven se atreviera a levantarle la voz, "Habrían sospechado de él eventualmente. Era prescindible, ya tengo a alguien más adentro."

"¡No será tan bueno como el que ya teníamos!" Kraven los miró intensamente. Leería los documentos y en su próxima reunión preguntaría. Sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso con ellos porque como las cosas estaban, sabía que tratarían de traicionarlo tan pronto como tomase el poder. Pero él tenía un As bajo la manga, algo que odiaban por naturaleza y por lo que había hecho; los lycans. Sonriendo, Kraven sacó unas copas llenas con sangre y vino. Ahora él ganaría la guerra contra ambas especies, "Por poder."

"Por la guerra." El vampiro añadió, sonriendo malvadamente.

Kraven asintió un poco fuera de lugar al ver que no había dejado esa parte de él con los siglos, estaba obsesionado por las guerras… Los lycans podían esperar por él. "Ahora, ¿Cuáles son los cambios de planes?" preguntó tras beber varios sorbos.

"Primero tendremos que esperar un par de días o semanas, depende de cómo las cosas salgan, enviarás un mensaje a Gabriel en el que dirás… "

"¿Entonces el bastardo enviará a sus traficantes si tu no te apareces?" Fiona le preguntó a Gabriel, escépticamente. El asintió y ella miró de Marcus a Gabriel, "¿Y que? Tenemos más gente, ¡podemos defendernos de ese bueno para nada!"

Selene aunque de acuerdo sabía cual su estancia debía de ser, "Kraven no es tan estúpido. Estará preparado."

"¿Entonces si vamos a ir?" Brianna preguntó no gustándole la idea. Prefería que él viniera y se enfrentara a ellos bajo su propio techo, "Saben, Kraven podría estar mintiendo."

"Lo más probable es que ni se aparezca." Estaba de acuerdo con Brianna pero, "Pero no podemos arriesgar la casa." Dijo Gabriel.

"Yo los acompañaré, y un par de mis traficantes nos apoyarán." Marcus respondió.

"Señor, no creo que eso sea posible. Kraven tendrá un grupo patrullando el perímetro y no estamos seguros de saber si el tiene el conocimiento de que usted está con nosotros." Joseph mintió aunque guardándole respeto a Marcus, por lo que Sebastián le había dicho.

Marcus asintió, el lycan tenía sentido. "Pero pueden llevar más guerreros que los que él pidió, sólo habría que esconderlos antes de que Kraven llegue al lugar."

Brianna lo miró esperando que en verdad cumpliera su palabra y se quedara en la casa, lo único que no necesitaban era más enemigos en esta pequeña batalla, "No es posible, sólo nos dieron cuatro horas de anticipación, probablemente sus hombres ya estén allá."

Marcus no era un gran estratega, Selene lo notó, también notó que era irónico que el idiota de Kraven estuviera poniendo a todo el mundo tan nervioso, _¡era Kraven después de todo! …Pero no era solamente Kraven, también eran los lycans que seguramente también estarían presentes. _"¿Y que esperamos para irnos?" preguntó ansiosa, llegar al lugar les tomaría al menos tres horas, podrían ocupar lo que les quedara de tiempo para estudiar el terreno.

"Ni si quiera saben cuales son sus intenciones." Marcus le contestó percibiendo su actitud, ella era la clase de guerrero que se metía en problemas.

Sabía que Marcus estaba detrás de todo esto, y su actitud no hacía nada más que probarlo. "De seguro no son buenas." Dijo por primera vez dirigiéndole la palabra en esa conversación.

"En una trampa y lo sabemos." Fiona le dijo, Selene se encogió de hombros. ¿Era muy claro que era una trampa pero cuales eran las intenciones? Las sabrían cuando llegaran ahí. "Por que crees que dio tan poco tiempo?"

"Vamos a ir y punto."

"Los van a matar." Dijo notando el obstinado modo de hablar de Selene.

"Sólo quieres hacerlo con tus propias manos."

Joseph las ignoró y se dirigió a Brianna, "Iré a notificar a nuestros hombres."

Había luna llena esa noche, "Llevemos más lycans que vampiros." Brianna le dijo justo cuando Joseph dejaba la habitación.

Fionna miró fijamente a Selene, y después a Brianna. Talvez Selene se confiaba en la aparente obsesión de Kraven para con ella, "Es tan cobarde que no asistirá, _¡piensen!_ ¡Los citó casi al amanecer, no es como que podrán escapar si las cosas salen mal! ¿Es que nadie puede ver que es una trampa?"

Él estaría allí, protegido por sus lycans y traficantes. Hacía minutos que había tomado una decisión y no la iba a cambiar. _No podía esperar para al menos dispararle una vez. _"Estaré en la sala de entrenamiento alistándome." Dijo no esperando a ver que decidían.

"¿Cómo supo Kraven que tu eras la persona a cargo?" Marcus le preguntó a Gabriel.

Brianna no podía creer su hipocresía. Él no sabía lo que había sucedido hacía unas semanas, habían seguido las palabras de Sebastián y nadie más que los presentes tenían conocimiento de eso. "Debe de habernos infiltrado."

"Mayor razón para ir. Si es verdad eso entonces ya debe de saber que me encuentro aquí así que no hay nada que perder si vamos con ustedes."

La insistencia de Marcus llamaba su atención. "No, van a ir y no lo discutiremos mas." Darle una orden a un Mayor era algo impensable pero lo tenía que hacer. Gabriel recordaba las palabras de Sebastián cuando le contó lo que había sucedido. Marcus sabía que dudaban de él y decidió no continuar insistiendo.

"Entonces, ¿por ahí a que hora enviamos lycans para que traigan sus cuerpos de regreso?" Fiona preguntó dejando la habitación, cerrando la puerta con más fuerza que la necesaria.

"¿Tienes idea de quienes los infiltrados pueden ser?" Le preguntó a Gabriel siendo conciente de que este no le respondería que él, talvez le hablaría de uno de sus traficantes.

"Si lo supiéramos entonces no estaríamos aquí." Brianna también respondió dejando la habitación y yendo hacia la sala de tiro para prepararse.

·

·

"¡Déjame en paz! ¡No me importa nada de lo que digas!" Selene le dijo con poca paciencia a Fiona, quien seguía insistiendo en que no deberían de ir. "Sólo quieres-"

"-Matarte con mis propias manos!" _¡Si Selene lo quería de esa forma estaba bien!_ Su sentido común se había desvanecido.

Esa insistencia de Fiona porque no fuera la hacía ver mas sospechosa aún, "Nos iremos en diez minutos." Alistando sus armas ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Brianna se le acercó minutos después.

Le tocó pensarlo varias veces antes de pedirle lo que le iba a pedir, "Brianna, espera…necesito un favor."

Brianna se volteó sorprendida, con las cejas levantadas, _¿había oído bien?_ "¿Qué clase de favor?"

"Quédate y vigila a Fiona." Viendo que Brianna sacudió la cabeza, agregó, "A parte de mí eres la única persona aquí que sabe de lo que es capaz y si-"

"No, voy con ustedes, sé que mi presencia no fue requerida pero-"

"Sabemos que Fiona tiene razón y esto es una trampa. Kraven quiere que dejemos esta casa sin protección y después atacará…quizá desde adentro…no sólo estarías vigilando a Fiona."

¿De cuando acá a Selene le importaba lo que le pasara a esta casa? Michael no estaba en el lugar así que no lo pedía por él, ¿así que cual era su motivo? "Lo sé. Y ya pensé sobre eso, ya le di ordenes a los lycans de más alto nivel, si algo sucede matarán a todo traidor, incluso Marcus."

"Sí pueden." Selene le dijo asintiendo, no le iba a rogar y se retiró al garage.

Gabriel vio a Selene dejando la sala y se dirigió hacia Brianna, "Brianna te quedas." Le ordenó. Viendo que le iba a interrumpir continuó, "Te necesito aquí. Eres mi mano derecha y sabrás que hacer si no regreso."

Era una mentira, Sebastián llegaría en unas horas y sabría que hacer, "Pero-"

"Es una orden." Dijo y no esperó su respuesta.

Joseph vio a Gabriel aproximándosele mientras Brianna miraba a este como si lo quisiera matar, "Todo está listo." Le dijo.

Gabriel asintió y siguió los pasos que Selene había tomado segundos atrás, viendo a sus acompañantes listos empezó a hablar, "No confíen en nadie, no importa lo que les digan, y no ataquen si no lo hacen ellos primeros." Las órdenes iban más para los dos lycans novatos que Kraven había pedido los acompañaran que para Selene, Joseph y el resto. Iban en desventaja, eran cinco lycans y tres vampiros, seguramente se encontrarían con muchos más enemigos. Era casi una misión suicida. "¿Entendieron?" Cuando todos asintieron añadió, "Vámonos." Dijo trepando con Joseph en el carro de Selene.

"Estamos de acuerdo en una cosa." Joseph dijo mirando a Selene en el asiento del copiloto mientras él mismo encendía el carro.

"Es una trampa." Le aseguró después de un rato pero no siendo obvia de dejarle saber a Gabriel que estaban al tanto de Marcus y su participación en esto.

Gabriel trató de alivianar el animo, "Talvez aún te quiere y solo trata de secuestrarte para llevarte de vuelta a Ordoghaz." Lo dijo sonriendo.

A eso Joseph le alzó una ceja a Selene quien visiblemente no se sentía cómoda de que Gabriel dijera algo así en su presencia. "¿En serio? ¿Todo esto para eso no más?" Le preguntó a Selene, "Mejor me hubiera quedado a ver televisión." Este le dijo bromeando.

Esta no era la forma de tratar su ansiedad ante una situación como esta, _era la de ellos_, lo había comprobado en sus varias misiones. _Todo era tan diferente a cuando había sido una traficante de muerte leal a Viktor y su misión_. Mucho menos le gustaba ser el foco de atención de sus bromas. "Quiero ponerle una bala entre los ojos." Esa era la forma de decirles que si daban con él era ella quien terminaría con su vida, nadie más.

·

·

Brianna entró en la habitación de Fiona. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Fiona le preguntó sorprendida y haciendo a un lado el libro que aparentaba leer, "Pensé que te irías con ellos."

"Hubo…un cambio de planes." Dijo cómodamente sentándose en una silla y poniendo los pies sobre el escritorio en frente de ella.

_¿Un cambio de planes?_ Se sentó en la cama, "Oh, ¿te quedaste para cuidar mis acciones mientras los más fuertes y poderosos de esta casa caminan hacia una trampa? No exactamente como te recordaba."

"Ya ves, no puedo pasar por alto lo que tu y Marcus puedan estar planeando." Dijo despreocupadamente mientras levantó uno de los libros de la mesa y veía que parecía antiguo.

Fiona le sonrió, "Estoy mas que segura de que Kraven ordenará la muerte de todos allí excepto la de Selene."

"No sabía que seguía con su obsesión por ella…Me imaginé que ahora que es una traidora no sería digna representante de ser _su reina_." Fiona asintió tan despreocupadamente como ella, "Una cosa si me llamó la atención hace un rato, la sobreactuación que hiciste al darte cuenta de lo que decía la carta."

"Hey, sólo trataba de apelar al sentido común de todos." Le dijo burlándose.

"En especial al de Selene. Y eso era a lo que me refería y lo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué vas a dejar que tu enemigo mate a tu otro enemigo? La venganza, esta clase de venganza por lo menos, es tan poderosa que estaba segura que te encantaría ensuciarte las manos con ella."

Fiona exhaló, no sabía en donde estaba parada, "Hoy no estoy de humor para esto, déjame sola, ¿si?"

Brianna le retornó el gesto de hipocresía, "Amaneciste un poco susceptible en cuanto al asunto, ¿no?" preguntó levantándose pero no esperando respuesta. "Te estaré vigilando." Sabía que Fiona sabía de los dispositivos que tenían en la habitación.

Fiona se acostó de nuevo y tomó su libro, "Lo sé. No has hecho nada más que eso."

·

·

"No ataquen hasta que no lo hagan ellos primero. Nosotros llevamos las de perder." Joseph repitió justo en cuanto todos dejaron los carros.

"No pudo haber escogido un mejor lugar." Selene dijo observando el lote baldío de una construcción. _Le gustaba ser uno de los que apuntaban, no el tiro al blanco. _Sabía que varios traficantes hacían de francotiradores ahora mismo, el único problema era que la locación parecía estar completamente vacía.

"Si las cosas se ponen peligrosas ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. Nadie dependerá de nadie desde este momento. No se hagan los héroes, en la realidad eso no funciona, y si los atrapan es preferible el sol que hablar." Gabriel les dijo a los novatos los cuales no podían ni pelear como se debía.

Joseph se le acercó a Selene quien hacía lo mismo que él, estudiar los alrededores. "¿Notas algo sospechoso?"

"Una sombra en el octavo piso a las seis. ¿Tú?"

"A mi derecha, alguien a unos doscientos metros entre los matorrales."

"Ese es un lycan." Dijo Joseph en cuanto el viento sopló hacia ellos y trajo su aroma. Después de casi quince minutos de espera escucharon varios carros aproximándoseles. Inmediatamente tomaron posición y cuando los traficantes se bajaron de los carros notaron que Kraven no venía con ellos.

"¿Dónde está Kraven?" Selene le pregntó a Mason, uno de sus compañeros…antiguo compañero.

"Vendrá después de que hallamos revisado el lugar." Dijo dando la señal para que el resto de traficantes se separaran y dirigieran hacia diferentes edificios sin terminar. Después de un rato escuchó por uno de los radios que la costa estaba clara. Y después de otros quince minutos otro carro hizo su aparición.

Kraven miró a Gabriel al bajarse del carro. "¿Puedo decir que nunca pensé que tendría el placer de verte de nuevo?" le preguntó mofándose.

"No estamos aquí para tus ridículos juegos." Selene interrumpió.

Kraven le regresó la mirada de odio y le hizo una seña a los traficantes para que se marcharan. Todos menos siete lo hicieron. "Vamos a un lugar más seguro." Dijo caminando hacia el único edificio visiblemente terminado.

¿Por que se había desasido Kraven de sus guardias? ¿Estaba tan seguro de que ellos no lo iban a matar? Cuando entraron al lugar Gabriel rápidamente lo estudió, estaba oscuro, era enorme, sucio y vacío aparte de herramientas abandonadas, "¿Qué hacemos aquí?"

"Cómo ya debes de saber, hice una alianza con Lucian que tras siglos no salió bien, es por eso que voy a tratar de hacer otra alianza."

"No me interesa estar de parte de cobardes."

La sonrisa de Kraven disminuyó. "Marcus es nuestro enemigo en común, hará lo que sea por tomar el poder absoluto y-"

"Eso es algo que tu quieres hacer, Selene le dijo con odio y rabia. "

"Sí, pero el caso es que conmigo sabrían a que atenerse, con él no tenemos ni idea de lo que nos deparará el futuro, a ambas razas." El puto hibrido no valía ni mencionarlo o incluirlo.

Era verdad pero de ninguna forma se asociarían con Kraven y este debía de saberlo, estaba jugando en ambos equipos, "No puedo creer que nos hicieras venir hasta acá para proponernos esto." Gabriel sonó incrédulo.

"Pues estoy seguro que mis contactos dentro de tu casa me van a traicionar así que estoy tomando un paso y preparándome para eso."

Fue en ese momento que Gabriel notó que Kraven no sabía del resto de las casas, lo estaban mal informando. "¿Por qué deberíamos de unirnos?" preguntó y varios instantes después escuchó que otros carros llegaban. Viendo la sonrisa de superioridad de Kraven supo que el momento había llegado.

Joseph se aproximó a la puerta y vio a casi diez lycans dispersándose por todo lugar y otros cinco viniendo hacia donde ellos estaban. "Quince lycans. Cinco vienen hacia acá." Dijo y escuchó como los seguros de las armas eran removidos.

Todos excepto Selene voltearon a ver hacia la puerta, ella sólo apuntó su beretta a la cabeza de Kraven. "Vinimos preparados, no?" dijo como si no se sintiera intimidado por el arma apuntándole. Pero seguramente sabía tanto como él de que si apretaba ese gatillo ella tampoco saldría viva de esta. Rugidos y disparos pudieron ser escuchados cuando los lycans entraron en el lugar.

"¡Mierda!" Dijo y no quedándose con las ganas antes de voltearse le disparó a Kraven, _lastima que no fue en un lugar vital, _inmediatamente se volteó y empezó a disparar, a responder el fuego con fuego. Segundos después vio que dos de su equipo cayeron al piso_, _recargó su arma mientras se escondía detrás de una columna y segundos después volvió a salir.

Después de más fuego cruzado todo quedó en silencio. Volteó a buscar a Kraven pero este ya no estaba.

"Tenemos que marcharnos." Joseph dijo viendo que Selene se encontraba reluctante a hacerlo.

"Están muertos." Dijo Gabriel tras haberse acercado a los dos caídos.

"Hay otros diez lycans ahí afuera, y el resto de los traficantes de muerte. Nosotros también estamos muertos." El novato que quedaba respondió.

Joseph se paró a su lado, "Tenemos que separarnos."

Selene se aproximó guardando sus pistolas y tomando una de las Heckler & Koch G36K que uno de los lycans traía y un cargador de repuesto. "Vamos." Dijo e hizo un par de disparos al aire mientras salieron corriendo del lugar. De nuevo ellos fueron blanco de los tiros, de repente todo se calló de nuevo y de reojo vio que sombras se movían, inmediatamente empezó a descargar la pistola en las sombras, sin detenerse. De la nada sintió que algo se le aproximaba por detrás, se volteó a disparar pero el lycan fue más rápido que ella.

·

·

Fiona se encontraba practicando en la sala de tiro cuando Michael se le arrimó, "¿No andabas donde Sebastián?"

"El tuvo que regresar y no vi el punto de quedarme más en su casa."

Llevaba casi un mes ausente, "¿No te amañaste?" Aparecerse justamente ese día no podía ser coincidencia.

"No." Se estaba preocupando tras ver a todos actuando tan sospechosamente, en especial a Sebastián, el viaje de vuelta no había sido ameno. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"¿No lo sabes?" preguntó incrédula, _era muy poco lo que le confiaban_.

Michael sacudió la cabeza, "¿Algo salió mal?"

"¿Y donde está Sebastián?" preguntó viendo a Brianna venir a hacerles compañía.

"No me imagine que regresarías tan pronto." Brianna dijo mirando sospechosamente a Fiona, quien sabe y que le habría dicho.

"Sí. ¿Te importaría decirme que es lo que sucede? Todos están actuando extraño."

Brianna exhaló, "Nada-"

"Sé cuando me están mintiendo." Viendo que no le respondía continuó, "Bien, le preguntaré a Selene, ella debe de saber y no se pondrá con bobadas como estas." Selene posiblemente no le importaría en lo más mínimo darle una mala noticia. Si algo, y si estaba, la molestaría por despertarla a esas alturas de la mañana pero algo similar había sucedido cuando no quisieron confiar en él y Marcus venía en camino.

Lo vio caminar y decidió seguirlo, pronto Fiona también lo hizo, vacilante, "Selene no está."

"¿Entonces está en una misión?" No supo por que lo preguntó y no lo declaró, siempre que ella no se encontraba era porque andaba en una misión. Ver que Brianna y Fiona se miraron le hizo figurar que algo andaba mal, sintió que su pulso se aceleró. "¿Qué le sucedió?"

"Nada. Ya te dije, salió." Brianna sabía lo que él podía estar pensando, pero no había razón para preocuparlo, aún.

Empezó a ascender las escaleras yendo hacía la habitación de Selene. "Algo sucede," mientras subía podía sentir su pulso en su garganta y angustia esparciéndose por su ser, "Algo anda mal con ella, lo sé."

De repente se escucharon voces provenientes del garaje, "¡Ya volvieron!" un lycan, asistente de Sophie, gritó. Michael vio como Fiona y Brianna dejaron de ponerle atención para dirigirse al garaje y pensó que era mejor seguirlas.

Brianna se sorprendió al ver solamente a Joseph y a otro vampiro cargando a un Gabriel visiblemente mal herido, inmediatamente el asistente de Sophie se acercó a ayudarlos.

Sebastián y Marcus llegaron a hacerles compañía, "¿Donde están los otros?" Sebastián preguntó.

"No lo lograron." Joseph dijo caminando hacia la enfermería.

"¿Dónde diablos está Selene? ¿No andaba con ustedes verdad?" Michael preguntó parándose en el camino de Joseph.

Joseph lo empujó hacia un lado, los humores no estaban para eso, "No sé donde está. Nos separamos."

La atención de Michael cambió hacia Sebastián y Marcus, "¿Donde está Selene?" al no contestarle cogió a Marcus del cuello de su camisa olvidándose que este podía ser más fuerte que él, "¿DONDE.ESTÁ.SELENE?" viendo que se resistió lo enojó y lo próximo que supo era que ambos estaban sangrando y que Sebastián ayudaba a Marcus a levantarse y que un segundo después se alejaban camino a la enfermería.

Fiona decidió actuar, se le acercó no importándole lo que Brianna pudiera decir y le entregó una copia de la carta que Kraven había mandado. Esto era lo único que necesitaba, rápidamente salió corriendo. "Jhon, acompañalo." Le dijo Brianna a uno de los lycans que se habían aproximado a detener la pelea entre Michael y Marcus.


	12. Intimidad Emocional

**Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene lenguaje fuerte y situaciones sexuales.**

**CAPITULO 12: INTIMIDAD EMOCIONAL.**

Lentamente Selene se despertó para encontrarse con un techo desconocido, inmediatamente recordó lo sucedido, no era como si pudiera olvidarlo, sabía que se iba a arrepentir antes de hacerlo pero había sido uno de esos extraños momentos en que no le importó y sólo vivió el momento. Volteó su cara un poco y se encontró con la de Michael apenas a unos centímetros de la de ella.

La había sentido despertar, se había tensado y un segundo después relajado y ahora mientras lo miraba fijamente sentía sus dedos fríos masajeándole el brazo, talvez sin ella misma notarlo. Ese era el momento idóneo para dejarle saber que estaba despierto, pero no quería, si ella no había tomado una decisión después de lo que compartieron y lo que le dijo entonces le tocaría seguir esperando aunque ya no viese hasta que punto lo pudiera hacer. Quería que ella cambiara su estancia, pero sospechaba que no lo había hecho.

De repente notó que estaba acariciando su brazo así que se detuvo y luego incomoda por su posición trató de alejarse pero el mismo brazo que tenía alrededor de su estomago y que la apoyaba aún mas contra la cama la detenía, lo miró de nuevo y con más cuidado se preparó a remover su brazo, él y apenas si lo notó, cuidadosamente de no hacer mayor movimiento que el deseado se sentó en la cama y se envolvió en una sábana que había abandonada en el piso. Michael abrió sus ojos para verla recogiendo su traje de traficante, el piso de madera bajo sus pies apenas y hacía sonido, a cada paso que daba dirigiéndose al baño disminuía la posibilidad de que finalmente pudiera estar con ella, _ya sabía su estancia, _pensó al ella ni siquiera voltearlo a mirar por un segundo.

Selene cerró la puerta, había sentido sus ojos sobre ella mientras atravesaba la habitación y ahora lo único que podía pensar era en como las cosas habían llegado tan lejos.

·

**Flashback:**

Michael sabía que entre más tiempo pasara menores eran las posibilidades de encontrarla con vida así que su esperanza disminuía con cada minuto. En el camino John había armado un plan y por eso mismo no se había apurado a entrar en el edificio a buscarla, habían parqueado el carro a unas cuantas cuadras y en ese mismo instante estaban entrando en la estructura, que no les hubieran disparado inmediatamente quería decir que no habían puesto francotiradores pues no creían que alguien fuera a regresar. El viento sopló hacia él y el olor de los lycans le llegó, acompañado por el de ella. Volteó a mirar al lycan quien seguramente ya estaba al tanto y sin pensarlo y desobedeciendo el plan se dirigió corriendo hacia el lugar sacando la puerta de sus engranajes gracias a su velocidad. Rápidamente se levantó del piso para encontrarse con una docena o más de armas apuntándole.

"Su títere se apareció." Kraven dijo al ver a Michael por un monitor y sabiendo que lo estaba escuchando por uno de los radios que los lycan tenían.

A ciencia cierta Michael no sabía con quien hablaba pero lo sospechaba, esa voz la había escuchado cuando estuvo agonizando en los brazos de Selene. Trató de encontrarlo con sus sentidos pero el único olor perteneciente a un vampiro en ese lugar provenía de Selene. Miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrarla pero no pudo. Si se hubiera encontrado allí la hubiera quemado al él haber abierto esa puerta, "¿Dónde está?"

La carcajada de Kraven pudo ser escuchada, "¿Crees que soy tan estúpido para decírtelo?" Michael no le respondió, obviamente no le iba a seguir el juego. En una de las esquinas vio una puerta y su instinto le dijo que Selene se hallaba ahí. Se movió para acercarse pero una bala se incrustó en su pecho y gruñó, que no lo matara no significaba que no doliera. Aunque los tenía enfrente había olvidado por completo la amenaza que estos lycans representaban. "¿Crees que puedes aguantar varios tranquilizantes y balas modificadas?"

"¡Me importa un carajo!"

Kraven se encontraba perplejo, su plan no consideraba al híbrido y aunque el mismo estuviera fuera de su alcance tendría que explicar a Clive la perdida de esos lycans, pero era un sacrificio que debía hacerse. Si el plan se había arruinado al menos iba a tratar de lastimar al híbrido. "¿Por qué vas a poner en riesgo tu vida por _ella_? No es más que una pu-"

"¡Me tiene sin cuidado tu opinión de Selene!" Michael le interrumpió mientras estudiaba como pasar esos lycans y sacar a Selene de allí provocándole el menor de heridas posibles, contestarle a Kraven sólo le ganaba tiempo.

"Tuvimos una charla interesante y estoy seguro que hay muy poco que sabes de ella, de su posición en cuanto a los lycans y a ti." Por ahora Kraven sólo podía meterse con él, atormentarlo. Había tratado de sacarle información pero muy poco había salido a relucir, y en vez de hablar había alcanzado a matar un traficante y otro lycan, estos últimos pasando sus órdenes por alto la habían lastimado pero ella había preferido aguantar el dolor, _nada raro_. "Sé que ustedes son muy cercanos, ¿pero confiaba en tí? ¿Alguna vez te ha dicho lo que hace en sus 'misiones'? Un buen tipo como tú seguramente no aprobaría esa clase de cosas…" Todo sentimiento de celos contra el híbrido debió de haber desaparecido pero acababa de ver que no lo había hecho, había pensado que su obsesión para con ella había finalizado hacía meses pero no, había preferido a un asqueroso animal por sobre él. Él, quien llevaba siglos conquistándola, quien había pasado sus impertinencias por alto y conseguido que otros también lo hicieran…la había considerado su reina todo para que ella al final cayera tan bajo. "Probablemente no lo haría. Y ella no va a cambiar, nunca lo hará y ambos lo sabemos."

¿Que hacía escuchando toda la mierda de Kraven cuando podía pasar sobre esos lycans y encontrar a Selene? Su razón le decía que no fuera impulsivo pero su corazón que tenía que sacarla de allí a toda costa, "No estoy de humor para esta mierda."

Kraven volvió a sonreír, "Estoy seguro que no." Vio otra ventana para lastimarlo, "¿Dime, al menos a cambiado contigo? ¿O sigue siendo tan arrogante y fría como siempre? ¿Reservada? ¿Afligida por la muerte de su familia? ¿No dejando que sus sentimientos se interpongan en su vida? ¿Negando o ignorando las cosas que no le agradan? ¿Orgullosa? …Por la expresión en tu cara puedo ver que es la misma persona que yo conocí, así que nada a cambiado. ¿Cómo la aguantas? Por todo lo que sé eres la piedra en su zapato." Michael no lo escuchaba, la única preocupación en su cabeza era ver como pasar los lycans, o mejor dicho matarlos, porque sabía que en el momento en que se estuviera marchando con ella les dispararían y viendo una de las pistolas podía reconocer el azul brillante de las balas ultravioleta, si le daban ella no sobreviviría._ ¿No le habrían__ disparado ya? ¿No habría llegado muy tarde? _Se preguntó alarmado. "¿Aún es una asesina a sangre fría? ¿Detesta a los lycans? …¿O a sido una hipócrita en los últimos meses? Nadie puede cambiar sinceramente en tan poco tiempo, ni siquiera ella... ¿Aún es tan salvaje en la cama?" preguntó odiosamente y burlándose, aunque por supuesto, eso último él no lo sabía.

Michael se encontraba en una encrucijada, por ella tendría que matar de nuevo y no lo quería hacer. "Eres un hijueputa cobarde. ¿Por qué no estás aquí en lugar de estos lycans?" preguntó transformándose.

Porque ponerse en peligro si tenía gente que lo hacía por él. "Cálmate, no hagas nada de lo que te arrepentirás." Las ordenes eran detener a toda costa a quien entrase por esa puerta así que los lycans no demorarían en disparar, lo único que talvez podía pedirle a la vida era tener a Selene a su lado para que viera lo que le hacían a la abominación, eso era si aún seguía con vida.

"Vete a la mierda." Michael dijo tomando una decisión, no fue sino dar el primer paso cuando sintió las balas incrustándose en su cuerpo pero esto no lo detuvo. Rápidamente se aventó sobre un grupo de tres lycans a los cuales rápidamente les rompió el cuello, el siguiente grupo no fue tan fácil pues estaban transformados, aún así no se detuvo, garras desgarraron y atravesaron tejido como mantequilla, partieron traqueas, sacaron corazones, todo eso bajo una lluvia de fuego que no hacía nada más que incitarlo, un lycan puso la garra sobre su hombro para separarlo de uno de los lycans pero sólo fue por un segundo, lo atravesó con el mismo cañón de la pistola que el otro lycan traía. A cada segundo se sentía más seguro, era más fuerte, podía con ellos y no lo podían detener, no se podía detener _porque no quería_. Rugió en cuanto escuchó varios disparos viniendo del cuarto de donde asumía se encontraba Selene. Extrajo la misma arma del cuerpo del lycan y se volteó justo para ver que otro se disponía a atacarlo, apuntó el gatillo y vio una cabeza explotando, se abalanzó contra el último que quedaba y del cuello lo alzó contra una pared. Podía sentir el miedo de este y no hizo más que aumentar la presión sobre su garganta hasta que la escuchó traquear. Había demasiada sangre tanto que quería beber y volvió a rugir, a su paso uno de los lycans tosió y se aproximó a él decididamente, sin misericordia alguna levantó la pierna y con toda la fuerza del mundo le aplastó la cabeza con un solo movimiento. Otro disparo lo trajo del lugar donde se encontraba, se volvió a acordar de ella y que por ella era que hacía todo esto…aunque eso hubiera parecido en un principio. Pero ahora no era importante por quien lo había hecho. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo había acabado, los lycans eran rápidos pro no tanto como él. Corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió de una patada.

Ella sabía que algo inesperado había sucedido cuando el teléfono había sonado y los lycans que trataban de hacerla hablar la dejaron a solas con dos traficantes de muerte, estaba muy débil para pensar que era lo que pasaba, lo único que sabía era que esa era su única oportunidad de escape, aunque eso era igual de fatal, afuera el sol la quemaría viva. Haciendo un esfuerzo olvidó el dolor en su cuerpo y empezó a luchar sutilmente contra la cadena que la amarraba a la silla, tenía horas haciendo eso y finalmente con su esfuerzo uno de los eslabones de la cadena parecía estar abriéndose. Viendo la distracción del traficante al escuchar los disparos utilizó toda su fuerza para zafarse e inmediatamente se aproximó por el rifle que estaba encima de una mesa, pero estaba muy débil y se calló con este, al escucharla el traficante se dirigió hacia ella y haciendo un último esfuerzo apuntó y le disparó no sin antes haber recibido varios golpes por parte de este al tratar de desarmarla.

Mirando alrededor sus ojos aterrizaron en una Selene sangrante, en el piso con una pistola en su mano y a su lado un traficante que se desangraba más rápido que ella. Inmediatamente se aproximó y tras acuclillarse a su lado la volteó, apretó sus mandíbulas con rabia cuando se cercioró de la severidad de su estado, una sombra en un rincón le llamó la atención, al principio creyó que era Kraven pero se equivocó, era un traficante tirado en el piso.

Selene sintió cuando la giró, había reconocido a Michael en cuanto abrió la puerta, no había necesidad de abrir sus ojos para cerciorarse de su presencia pero lo hizo. Al verla buscándolo con sus ojos su atención se centró en ella nuevamente, "Selene…" _¿Por qué no le contestaba?_pensó tras unos segundo y empezó a cuidadosamente quitarle el cabello manchado de sangre de su cara pero se detuvo al verla respingar del dolor, lo último que quería era lastimarla más.

Reconocía la angustia de Michael en su voz y aspecto mientras este volvía a su forma humana, _¿Qué mierda hacía ahí?_ Pensó dejando de asir la pistola y dejándola caer al piso, era realmente la última persona que esperaba viniera a su rescate… "Vamonos." Dijo bloqueando las emociones que tenía de tan sólo verlo.

Se fijó en sus ojos nublados mientras la ayudó a sentar. "Creí que nunca ibas a decirlo…" dijo fingiendo una sonrisa y sabiendo que ella estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para no dejarlo ver cuan débil estaba, también sabía que no debía moverla pero quedarse allí no era una opción, más lycans podían llegar de un momento a otro.

La ayudó a pararse y después se separó de él mientras caminaba hasta la pared y se apoyaba contra esta, "Es de día…" declaró sabiendo que Michael lo sabía.

Michael asintió y dudando separarse de ella fue por su gabardina, cuando regresó la vio colocándose sus guantes y esto no le dejó duda que planeaba cubrirse la cabeza con la gabardina. Se acercó a ella nuevamente pero no lo suficiente como para molestarla pero si para agarrarla si se caía. Michael miró nuevamente al traficante en una esquina y tirado en el piso y se decidió a deshacerse de él pero de reojo la vio sacudiendo la cabeza lo cual le pareció inusual proveniente de ella, "Vámonos, entonces."

Selene empezó a caminar lentamente, sabiendo que le tomaría un rato llegar a la puerta al paso que iba le ordenó, "Ve por el carro y tráelo aquí." No había escuchado ningún carro que delatara que tenían visita y había asumido que lo había parqueado a una distancia prudente.

Aunque sabía que Jhon probablemente estaba afuera revisando los alrededores se negaba a marcharse, "De ninguna manera, no te voy a dejar sola." Vio la mirada de muerte que le envió pero decidió ignorarla.

Selene respiró profundamente olvidando el dolor, "Si no lo haces me quemaré en el camino, el carro no está cerca."

No podía pelear contra eso, miró de nuevo alrededor fijándose que nadie más estuviera en el edificio, "Quédate aquí."

Sí no estuviera tan cansada habría fruncido el ceño y le hubiera dicho algo por la orden que le dio, pero viéndolo desde otra perspectiva era mejor quedarse en esa habitación, después de todo si alguien entraba sería por esa puerta y sería mas fácil disparar a un solo punto que a un grupo disperso, "Tráeme mis berettas."

Michael reconoció en su voz que no le iba a hacer jugarretas, rápidamente fue por sus armas y luego miró la silla, y sabiendo que no tenía nada que perder lo intentó, con su fuerza la haló del piso y esta se desprendió. Selene no tenía energías para mirar detrás suyo y ver lo que Michael hacía, para cuando él se paró a su lado vio la silla justo detrás de ella con sus pistolas, "No me tardaré." Fue lo único que le dijo antes de salir del lugar.

Kraven estaba ansioso por saber lo sucedido, tendría que esperar para acabar con el híbrido aunque la forma como peleó no le dejaba saber como. Por la angustia en la cara de Michael asumía que Selene había muerto… _¿A dónde iba el híbrido? ¿A encontrarlo? __Eso era imposible, _Kraven pensó, ya se encontraba demasiado lejos como para que lo encontrara tan fácilmente. "¿Muy duro verla en esas condiciones?" preguntó y Michael no pareció siquiera haberlo escuchado. 

No más fue salir para ver a Jhon conduciendo rápidamente hasta el lugar, al llegar hasta donde se encontraba dio una vuelta en U, "¡Mandaron refuerzos, estarán aquí en menos de diez minutos, nos tenemos que apurar!" dijo bajándose del carro y Michael pudo ver por la sangre en él que este también había tenido su dosis de acción. "¿Estás bien?" oyó que le preguntó y Michael asintió sin siquiera escucharlo y apurándose a la habitación donde estaba Selene.

Entró para encontrar a Selene sentada en la silla, con su cabeza doblada pero aún apuntándole a la puerta, debajo de la silla había un charco de sangre que se hacía mas grande con cada segundo, ella levantó la cabeza y en su mirada pudo reconocer que estaba apunto de desmayarse, "Todo está listo."

_Entonces si se desmayó momentáneamente, _pensó Selene al notar que aparentemente nada de tiempo había pasado desde que él dejó la habitación. Había tratado de levantarse y salir, o al menos intentarlo pero gracias al mareo había tenido que ocupar el asiento. Ahora mientras Michael se le aproximaba trató de levantarse de nuevo y lo logró pero con cada paso que daba peor se sentía, viendo esto Michael un poco indeciso se le acercó y puso la mano en su cintura y la apoyó contra el para ayudarla, la sintió inmediatamente aceptándolo y colocando el brazo de ella alrededor de su espalda, empezaron a caminar pero después de un par de metros sintiendo su cansancio y su agitación se detuvo y la miró dándole a entender que no iba a seguir con eso. Ella sabía lo que iba a hacer y no lo detuvo, estaban a unos pasos de dejar las sombras y lo sintió colocando la gabardina sobre su cabeza cubriéndola, lo vio agacharse un poco y colocar uno de sus brazos debajo de sus piernas y el otro en su espalda para luego levantarla mientras ella se prendía de su cuello, lo escuchó quejarse del dolor y mientras escondía la cara en su cuello el olor a sangre se le hizo evidente. Michael fue rápido y cuidadoso de no dejarla quemar demasiado, Jhon le tenía la puerta abierta del carro y fue solo cuestión de segundos de ella estar acostada sobre el asiento trasero, "¿Estarás bien?" le preguntó al ver la mancha de sangre debajo de ella y las contadas quemaduras que se habían creado.

"Supongo…" le dijo luchando por mantener sus ojos abiertos y notando por primera vez su pecho sangrante, "También sangras…" trató de llevar su mano su pecho pero él la detuvo.

"No es nada." Dijo mirándose y notando la magnitud de sus heridas por primera vez, "Creo que estás peor que yo." Viéndola asentir se fue a retirar pero lo detuvo.

Selene lo tomó de la muñeca, "El traficante, él viene con nosotros." Pudo ver el shock en su cara y antes de perder el conocimiento añadió, "Bajo ninguna circunstancia lo lastimen…tiene información."

"¿Michael?" Jhon le preguntó azarado y esperando recibir órdenes, podía ver que Michael se encontraba en un dilema pero no había tiempo para que pensara, decisiones rápidas era lo que necesitaban.

Vio a Selene cerrar los ojos, quisieralo o no iba a hacerlo, "Vamos por él."

"No, quédate con ella. Ya vuelvo." Y entró corriendo, al pasar al lado de los lycans le sorprendió encontrarse con la carnicería que vio, no parecía provenir del tipo bueno que el conocía de las clases de entrenamiento y en las cuales se negaba a usar la violencia contra otros, ahora todos esos cuerpos parecían decirle que Michael hasta lo había disfrutado. Esto le causaba una obscura admiración por Michael, y tuvo que forzarse a si mismo a apartar sus ojos para buscar al vampiro que Selene quería. Al entrar en la habitación vio a uno cerca pero de este no provenían latidos, se acercó al otro a unos cuantos metros y lo encontró tan lastimado como Selene parecía estar, se sorprendió un poco al voltearlo y reconocerlo, el mundo era pequeño y se preguntó si tal vez Selene le estaba haciendo un favor a Mason lo cual le pareció un tanto injusto. Sin cuidado alguno se lo echó al hombro y lo medio tapó con la gabardina que este aún traía puesta. Al llegar al carro lo aventó al lado del piloto, dudaba que Michael iba a dejar a un traficante y enemigo, por muy desmayado que estuviera, acercarse a su adorada Selene. Después se giró hacia Michael, "No manejarás así." Le dijo al verlo cubierto de sangre de su cuello hacia abajo, y no toda era de los lycans muertos, estaba sangrando demasiado, podía ser muy fuerte pero dudaba que estuviera en posición de dejarlo al volante y sentirse cómodo con eso. Lo vio asentir y que le daba la vuelta al carro para entrar rápidamente.

La cabeza de Selene la puso sobre sus piernas y esta ni siquiera dio muestra de darse cuenta, sintió el motor que lo prendían y que el carro empezaba a moverse. "Préstame tu arma." Le pidió a Jhon y este con una mano en el volante se volteó para pasársela. Inmediatamente la apuntó a lo diagonal de él, al vampiro.

"No te preocupes, este estará fuera por al menos otras dos horas." Le dijo mientras dejaban atrás la construcción y en vez de ir a la ciudad tomaban un camino empedrado.

"¿A donde vamos?" Michael preguntó sintiendo que el mundo empezaba a girar y que su vista le fallaba, _no se podía desmayar, tenía que darle de beber a Selene._

"Hay un lugar que tenemos a una media hora…Muy pocos saben de él así que si Kraven a infiltrado la casa no sabrá de su existencia." Vio a Michael asentir. "Sólo esperemos que se demoren un poco más como para que no nos puedan seguir el paso." Dijo para escuchar el sonido metálico de la pistola golpear el piso del carro.

Aún mareado se despertó asustado al sentir el carro frenar bruscamente, vio una reja inmensa en frente de ellos y que tras Jhon pasar una tarjeta esta se abrió, el carro se puso en movimiento una vez más. Michael entre medio despierto y medio dormido vio pasar casas en frente de sus ojos, estaban en una especie de conjunto residencial, y uno muy exclusivo por lo que podía notar, tras dejar atrás una colina Jhon paró de nuevo el carro y le dijo que ahí se quedaba él con el traficante y le dijo un numero, el de la casa en la que él se quedaría. "Este lugar es muy seguro, si llegan a dar con nosotros tendremos tiempo para escapar nuevamente. Yo me quedo aquí porque es la única casa que da directamente a la entrada y podré ganarnos tiempo si nos encuentran." Dijo sacando de la guantera las dos bolsas de sangre que habían. Sabía que esta era la primera experiencia de campo de Michael y que probablemente nadie habría tenido la delicadeza de explicarle ciertas cosas, como abastecimientos y rutas de escape. "En esa casa encontrarás munición. Detrás del garaje notarás que parece haber un pequeño sendero, si escuchas tiros o cosas sospechosas móntate en el carro y no des esperas. Sigue el sendero, a uno o kilómetro y medio parecerá finalizar abruptamente pero no es mas que un montaje, es una rampa natural que va a dar al parqueadero de un centro comercial…" de ahí en adelante ya no habían mas ayudas para nadie. "Probablemente sea muy tarde para cuando se percaten de la ruta de escape…" Michael apenas y podía comprender lo que le decían no hacía mas que asentir mientras todo alrededor suyo se distorsionaba, "Ah, y otra cosa," dijo habiendo dejado eso a propósito para el final, "Estas casas no son vampiro-amigables, no hay celdas fotosensibles en las ventanas que se cerraran automáticamente ni nada, si no quieres que tu amiguita se queme tendrás que llevarla al sótano." A eso lo vio levantar la cabeza un poco más animado. "Si todo sale bien nos iremos un par de horas después del anochecer. Yo iré a buscarlos." Y con eso daba final a su clase, rápidamente se salió del carro y le dio la vuelta para sacar al vampiro y cuando lo hizo vio a Michael acomodándose en el asiento del piloto. "67, recuerda." Dijo rápidamente oliendo el cuero del traje del vampiro empezar a quemarse.

"No le hagas nada…" le dijo recordando las palabras de Selene y Jhon le hizo un gesto con los dedos mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad a la puerta de la casa enfrente de ellos.

Michael encontró la casa fácilmente y decidió ir a mirar antes de sacar a Selene del carro. Si no estuviera tan cansado probablemente le habría impresionado el lugar pero no estaba para detalles, después de recorrer la primera planta decidió ir hasta el sótano donde notó que se tenía que agarrar de la pared para no caerse, así de mal se sentía. A diferencia de lo que esperaba encontrarse, un gran espacio sucio y feo con alacenas cayéndose del mugre y las telarañas encontró que Jhon le había mentido, el lugar si era amigable para los vampiros. Decidió ir por ella, mejor que un hotel no podía pedir. Fue un martirio sacarla y transportarla, a duras penas y podía con su propio peso y cargar el casi insignificante de ella le estaba pareciendo lo más difícil que había hecho desde que dejó de ser humano. En una esquina había una cama la cual parecía como nueva, en la mitad del cuarto una mesa y a un lado un sillón. Y una puerta llevaba a lo que asumía era un closet, una salida de escape o un baño. Ya se daría cuenta después. Para cuando llegó al borde de la cama estaba sudando y sin mucha ceremonia la dejó caer en esta sólo para después el también caer arrodillado al piso. No había extraído las balas de plata que le habían incrustado en su cuerpo, estaba envenenado, aparentemente sí era alérgico a la plata, pensó mientras se fue de lado y su visión se movió en cámara lenta, hizo un esfuerzo infrahumano para extraerlas como recordaba por las memorias de Lucian, trató de no perder nuevamente el conocimiento mientras lo hacía. Sintió que algo salía de su pecho y un segundo después escuchó un clic metálico, luego otro y otro más. El mundo giró y sintió que caía, cuando volvió a despertar no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, volvió a hacer fuerza y mas balas salieron de él, ya ni contaba, había perdido la cuenta en la quinceava. La escuchó murmurando algo y pensó que acababa de despertar, se acomodó en el piso pero lo único que pudo ver fue que la hemorragia había parado pues la cama se encontraba sin una mancha y que parecía tener una pesadilla pues sus ojos se movían de lado a lado aún cuando tenía los parpados cerrados, "Selene…" dijo estirándose y cogiéndola del codo para despertarla, solo Dios sabía la clase de pesadilla que estaba teniendo para asustarla de esa forma. La volvió a sacudir otro poco y la vio parpadear para luego mirarlo, sus ojos se encontraban dilatados y azules y de ninguna manera se encontraba bien, la vio mirando la sangre en su cuerpo y algo pareció aclararse lo suficiente como para escucharla preguntarle si estaba bien y estirar su mano y tocarle la herida mas fea que tenía, un gran hoyo púrpura y quemado justo encima de su corazón donde varias balas se habían incrustado y de donde cada vez que extraía una sentía como si muriera. "Estoy bien." Mintió y volvió a caerse a un lado de la cama.

La próxima vez que despertó lo hizo sintiéndose mucho mejor, no había ni comparación. Se sentó y la vio aún desmayada y en la misma posición que la recordaba, trató de levantarse y se pudo mantener en pie, al dar unos cuantos pasos se sintió otra vez cansado pero decidió continuar, abrió la puerta y encontró lo que estaba buscando, un simple baño. Entró y se paró justo debajo de la ducha, un segundo después agua helada caía sobre él, temblando vio como el desagüe se llevaba toda la sangre y suciedad, se despojó de su ropa de todas formas ya eran inservibles, se despojó de los últimos perdigones y esperó a que el agua entumeciera su cuerpo.

Cogió el jabón para deshacerse de los últimos vestigios de su sangre, la de ella y la de los lycans. No se iba a convencer de que lo había hecho por ella o que no tenía otra opción, esa había sido la intención pero en el momento en que empezó la violencia fue como si algo que llevaba dormitando en su cuerpo hubiese despertado, euforia lo llenó mientras asesinaba tanto que se dejó llevar y ahora mismo no sentía arrepentimiento por haberlos matado tan brutalmente, talvez estaba empezando a perder su humanidad o solamente lo justificaba. Pero no podía decir como Brianna y Selene que iba a dejar el incidente tras de sí, lo hizo y tendría que aprender a vivir con ello aún cuando los lycans no habían sido inocentes. Había sido en defensa pero un asesinato era un asesinato no importaba las circunstancias que llevaran a ello.

Cuando tuvo lo suficiente cogió la toalla y se envolvió en ella preparándose para ir a buscar algo que ponerse en los pisos de arriba, aunque en la casa no vivía nadie no estaba por mínimo abandonada como le había dicho Jhon. En el primer piso, el que había visitado antes, no encontró nada fuera de lo normal, pero el segundo el cual aún era desconocido para el encontró las armas de las que habían hablado y como no, ropa, escogió un jean y un buzo manga larga. Ponérselos fue otro asunto, aunque ya no le dolía como antes y se estaba sanando las heridas abiertas y los morados le restringían el movimiento. Se asomó a una ventana y vio la calle y las casas de enfrente, todo estaba calmado, como si nadie más viviera en el lugar. Decidió darle una mirada completa al lugar a ver que más encontraba, sangre le venía a la mente y no había querido pedirle las dos bolsas que habían en la guantera del carro a Jhon, había hecho mucho por ellos y estaba muy agradecido como para hacerlo, le apenaría demasiado. Tristemente no encontró nada, encontró pero comida humana y por lo sucedido hacía un mes y medio no quería volverla a probar por un tiempo y menos ahora que estaba en proceso de recuperación.

Volvió al sótano a ver como iba Selene y la encontró tal como la había dejado, se acercó y recogió los pedazos de plata que había extraído de su cuerpo y limpió el piso de sangre mientras esperaba a que anocheciera lo cual ocurriría en unas cuatro horas, no había nada mas que esperar y descansar, vio el sillón y se dirigió a este, su cuerpo le pedía el descanso necesario pero a diferencia de Selene y los vampiros su cuerpo no entraba en una especie de hibernación reparadora, o sea coma, el tenía que esperar a que el sueño viniera a él.

Se había asustado cuando Joseph había dicho que nadie mas lo había logrado, no iba a mentir diciendo que había sentido el mismo desespero que sufrió años atrás cuando su prometida había muerto pero el sentimiento había estado cerca. A todo eso talvez se le sumaba que no le había dicho a Selene lo que sentía por ella aunque estaba seguro que si lo hubiera hecho ella habría encontrado la forma de sacárselo de encima y no darle importancia…Si eso había sido una trampa no quería ni saber como iba a ser la guerra…

Selene empezó a recobrar sentido poco a poco, ya no se encontraba en el carro porque no sentía movimiento alguno, sus dedos agarraron algo suave y diferente a sus sábanas en la casa de Gabriel, abrió sus ojos y vio el techo de madera, _¿A dónde la había llevado Michael?_ Se preguntó mientras se sentó rápidamente y miró a su alrededor, por el movimiento tan repentino supo que sus heridas ya se habían sanado pues no sintió dolor alguno y dedujo que al menos unas tres horas habían pasado desde que la rescataron. Sus ojos ubicaron a un dormido Michael en cuestión de segundos, por su apariencia podía ver que ya se había sanado también…Estaba agradecida con él pero le molestaba un tanto que la hubiera salvado _de nuevo._ Se levantó y dirigió hacia lo que asumía era un baño y al acercarse su mirada se desvió hacia él, estaba pálido y sudando y por la expresión en su cara preocupado cuando se quedó dormido. Como un flash le llegó la mirada de Michael cuando la había encontrado. Con cada paso sentía la sangre seca y coagulada debajo de su traje, mirándose la cara al pasar enfrente del espejo se encontró con su cara y cuellos manchados, la sangre seca formando una costra en su cabello, sería un dolor de cabeza quitársela, colocando atención de nuevo en el camino se encontró con el reguero que Michael había dejado, no había recogido su ropa y de esta aún salían hilos de agua sangre que desaparecían por el sifón, en el piso habían trozos de balas que seguramente se había sacado de su cuerpo, una huella de su mano de sangre seca hacía su presencia justo en la pared de la ducha, se había tenido que apoyar, la ducha aun goteaba. Michael solía ser ordenado en cuanto a sus cosas así que debió de haber estado sufriendo mucho para dejar las cosas así… Sacudió la cabeza y se agachó a recoger sus cosas que probablemente ya no necesitaría, en el proceso rasgó un trozo de tela de su camiseta y la mojó en el lavamanos esperando a que el agua saliera transparente y luego se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación. Su sudor no se debía al calor del lugar sino a la fiebre que tenía al su cuerpo necesitar recuperarse completamente, sin mucho cuidado le puso el trozo de tela mojada sobre la frente y cuidadosamente la acomodó, él ni cuenta se dio. La había salvado de una muerte casi segura y por él no podía hacer nada más. Se dirigió de nuevo al baño.

Sabía que había perdido bastante sangre pero había sido un precio justo a pagar por ver la cara de Kraven cuando le disparó. Se miró antes de desnudarse, ese traje como la ropa de Michael ya era inservible. Se tomó su tiempo en ese baño mientras sentía que mas energía llegaba a ella.

Michael se levantó asustado al voltearse y sentir que algo le cayó en la cara, inmediatamente se sentó y quitó lo que asumía era una venda, rápidamente miró a su alrededor para encontrar la cama vacía y el sonido de la ducha corriendo. Exhaló, la paranoia se estaba apoderando de él. La ultima vez que habló con ella fue cuando le dijo que se marchaba para donde Sebastián de eso ya hacía un mes, y ahora no sabría que decirle, lentamente se volvió a sentar en el sillón y esperó lo que pareció una eternidad.

Para cuando ella salió lo hizo dirigiéndose con seguridad hacia la cama y no notando que estaba despierto, "Esa estuvo cerca." Fue con lo que salió, un hola carecía de importancia. La vio detenerse y voltearse hacia él, sólo usaba una toalla.

Selene lo miró sentado tranquilamente en el sillón, había estado demasiado cerca, había creído que de esa no iba a salir…y una de las pocas cosas en que había pensado en el momento era en él… "Gracias." Le contestó sabiendo que ambos sólo estaban siendo corteses.

"No hay de qué. Habrías hecho lo mismo por mí." _O eso le gustaba asumir._ La miró nuevamente y vio una gota de agua recorriendo su clavícula, se imaginó a si mismo siguiéndola con sus labios y preguntándose si la haría temblar, era patético. "Iré a buscar ropa o algo que puedas usar." Le dijo molesto consigo mismo, se había marchado para ver si olvidaba su ridícula obsesión con ella pero no, si algo había vuelto con más fuerza.

Lo vio marcharse y notó que había perdido la oportunidad de preguntarle sobre su paradero, lo haría cuando volviera. Se dirigió a la cama nuevamente, no se había esperado que Michael llegara a rescatarla por su ausencia en la casa pero cuando lo vio...le había echado en cara nuevamente que solo contaba con él, si, probablemente Gabriel enviaría algún grupo de rescate pero para entonces ya no sería un rescate sino una recolección de cuerpos. Michael era lo único que tenía y el pensamiento de esto había dejado de molestarla. Se había preocupado cuando se marchó para donde Sebastián sin darle casi ninguna explicación y esta preocupación no había mermado con los días. Ella y Michael cotidianamente no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos a parte de las seis horas semanales obligadas de las innecesarias clases de combate, y lo extracurricular lo pasaban casi siempre peleando así que no había nada que los uniera, aparentemente, pero aún así había echado de menos su presencia. Escuchó pasos a lo lejos y se levantó, podía ser él como podía ser un enemigo, lo vio entrando con un traje de traficante en su brazo y se acercó a ella, "Necesito mi arma." Le dijo recibiendo el traje, algo que no le encajaba aún era como ellos tenían trajes de traficantes de muerte a su disposición en cada escondite que tenían, esa había sido una invención del coven de América. Suponía que también tenían para hombre pero Michael primero muerto que ponerse uno de esos. Él asintió y volvió a desaparecer, talvez para darle tiempo para vestirse pero cuando regresó regresó con su beretta y una M16A2, por supuesto el no sabría los nombres, solo que eran pistolas.

Que ella no le dijera algo más, que no lo regañara por ponerse a si mismo en peligro por irla a rescatar le extrañaba, _¿acaso estaba enojada con él por haberse marchado? ¿O solo sentía lo mismo que él, que no podía comunicarse?_ "Necesitas descansar más, no te ves del todo bien." Le dijo pues aún estaba mas pálida que lo normal y tenía ojeras, "De todas formas nos tendremos que quedar hasta el anochecer así que tiempo es lo que nos sobra." No supo si se quedó parada solo por llevarle la contraria o por alguna otra razón desconocida para él. Se estaba muriendo del hambre y pensaba que ella también, tenían que compensar por la perdida y él no tenía otra opción que ir donde Jhon a ver si le podía colaborar en eso también. "Tengo que salir," le iba a decir que no se preocupara pero desistió, "no me demoro."

Selene le alzó una ceja, Michael no solía actuar de esa forma tan…desprendida, "¿A dónde vas?" no pudo evitar preguntarle y dando un paso hacia delante, como si fuera a detenerlo.

"Um," dijo devolviéndose y dando un paso hacia ella, "Estamos en una de las casas de Jhon, un lycan, fue el único que me acompañó a ayudarte, en fin, él se encuentra en otra casa a casi dos cuadras, ya debes saber, por estrategia nos está cuidando las espaldas mientras estamos aquí…" La vio asintiendo y luego aproximándose a él con la beretta, "No la necesito, si no confiara en él después de lo que hizo sería un malagradecido."

Por supuesto que sabía que no la necesitaba, había visto la carnicería que había hecho en ese edificio sólo con sus manos, aún así no había razón de irse desprotegido, "No es por él, y no está de más tomarla, Michael." Le dijo caminando hacia él y colocándosela en la mano y utilizando el tono que usaba para darle una lección.

Michael la sostuvo y le asintió, "En serio, vete a descansar."

Selene lo vio salir, en que clase de lugar se encontraban no lo sabía y no se iba a exponer al peligro por su curiosidad, en cuanto llegara tendrían que hablar.

Al salir el sol le dio de frente y decidió trotar, en escasos momentos Jhon ya lo estaba dejando pasar mientras le preguntaba que hacía ahí. Michael no le contestó mientras lo siguió hasta el tercer piso, donde se ubicaron detrás de una ventana desde donde a lo lejos se veía la reja de entrada al lugar, debajo de la ventana y apoyados contra la pared estaban ubicados seis morteros en secuencia, "A Selene le encantaría estar aquí haciéndote compañía." Le dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima a los aparatos.

Jhon le sonrió, él era el maestro de armas donde Gabriel y sabía de primera mano que no había nada como tener a su disposición una arma potencialmente dañina para llamar la atención de Selene. "Supongo que desde que estás aquí es porque ya despertó."

Michael le asintió mientras miraba a su alrededor, "¿Donde está el vampiro?" preguntó creyendo que no le habría quitado un ojo de encima.

Jhon le alzó las cejas agradándole la pregunta, "¿Sabes lo que es una habitación de pánico?"

Michael se rascó detrás de la cabeza y trajo un asiento ubicándolo al lado del de Jhon, ambos colocándole cuidado a la entrada, "Claro, una vez vi una película sobre eso."

Jhon lo volteó a ver no creyendo que esa era su respuesta, "Ahora imagínatela al revés, que solo yo, la persona de afuera, puedo abrir y cerrarla a mi disposición."

"¿Entonces te refieres a una celda de última tecnología?" Al verlo asentir continuó, "¿Porque no llevarlo al sótano y amarrarlo o esposarlo a algo? Saldría menos costoso."

"Ah, hombre, ¿alguna vez no has hecho algo solo porque puedes? ¡Quería estrenar esa belleza! No es común que venga por estos lados y que mejor oportunidad que esta." Dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la pared del lado recitándole todo lo que tenía y de que materiales estaba hecho. Luego posó su mano sobre un escaner, "Ah si, mandé a que le instalaran esto, ¡solo yo puedo abrirla!" dijo un poco entusiasmado, como un niño mostrando su nuevo juguete, "Y ¡voila! Allí está nuestro amiguito." Dijo al abrirse la puerta y dejando pasar a Michael, y siguiendo su palabra este notó que no lo había lastimado aún cuando el vampiro se encontrara amarrado con cadenas a una silla.

"¿Dónde está Selene?" Mason les preguntó al verlos entrar. Y luego algo le vino a la cabeza, "Eres el híbrido…"

Michael miró la bolsa de sangre vacía tirada en el piso, en la cabeza aún le rondaba la razón tan especial para que Selene le pidiera que lo trajeran con ellos y que no lo lastimaran. _¿Acaso era algo de ella?_ Un poco molesto con la situación dio un paso hacia atrás y salió del lugar dirigiéndose nuevamente a la ventana. Mecanismos chasquearon a su espalda y un momento después Jhon estaba de nuevo a su lado, "¿De donde saca un lycan tanto dinero? Porque ahora me supongo que cuando dijiste que muy pocos sabían de este lugar ni siquiera te estabas refiriendo a Gabriel y a Sebastián."

"No es que me guste andar tras sus espaldas pero no está de más tener un lugarcito por ahí. Y este lugar ya me pertenecía antes de que me trasformaran, así que tranquilo que no proviene de negocios raros. Está a tu disposición cuando quieras sólo no le hables de él a nadie." Que Michael estuviera ahí con él era en parte irresponsable, debería de estar en el lugar más seguro y ese no lo era, "Y a todas estas, dime que haces aquí."

Michael se apenó un poco, "Quería saber si tienes sangre…"

"Ay Dios," dijo exhalando, "de esto le he hablado a Gabriel numerosas veces, de que les sirve enseñarles a pelear si no les van a dar tips de cómo sobrevivir tras la batalla." Le dio una palmada en la espalda a Michael, "Seguramente no le contaste a tu vampiro a que venías porque si lo hubieras hecho te habría mandado a revisar el maletero del carro." Al ver la cara aún mas apenada de Michael soltó la carcajada, "No te preocupes que no se lo diré a nadie. ¡Pero sería una gran anécdota, el poderoso híbrido en estas!"

Michael no se sentía cómodo con personas tan alegres, él no era una persona alegre. Recordaba que en la última salida con Selene ella había tenido bolsas de sangre en la cajuela, pero esta no había sido una expedición planeada así que no se explicaba como automáticamente estas bolsas habrían aparecido, aunque no se quejaba. "Talvez no me hablaron de nada de eso porque me niego a participar en misiones y esas cosas…" Michael se explicó.

"Pues sí pero no todo está dicho en esta vida…" Vio a Michael asintiendo sin ganas de marcharse, "Oye, ¿que sigues haciendo aquí? Yo de ti estaría ahora mismo demostrándole a mi noviecita lo feliz que me siento de que esté viva."

"Si." Dijo desganado. Internamente estaba contento de que estuviera viva pero también estaba lidiando con toda la mierda de ella de los últimos meses. "Y no es mi noviecita." ¿Que edad tenía doce?

En ese momento se le ocurrió que talvez él no se había marchado porque quería aprender más donde Sebastián, como les habían dicho, sino porque estaba teniendo problemas de otra índole, "¿Y que estás esperando? …Nadie expone su vida y hace una masacre de esa forma por alguien que le es indiferente." Para Michael el problema no era que ella le fuera indiferente sino al contrario, él era indiferente para ella, la mayor parte del tiempo. "Además eres lycan los lycans sentimos un lazo profundo por la persona que nos transformó, que te enamores de ella no tiene nada raro…con esa cara y figura que se manda." Dijo lo último como chiste pero no pareció haber sido tomado así pues Michael ni le sonrió.

Michael se levantó del asiento listo para irse de nuevo, "Gracias no solo por la información de la sangre sino por todo, acompañarme y después traernos hasta acá. Si hubiera alguna forma de pagarte…"

"Dejémoslo en que me debes una…" le contestó.

Se dirigió directamente al garaje donde como le dijeron encontró las provisiones que buscaba, las cogió y destapó una en el camino mientras se dirigía de nuevo al sótano. "Dijiste que no te tardarías." Fueron las palabras que le recibieron, ella estaba sentada en el sillón.

"Tu amigo vampiro te manda saludes."

Selene asintió, "Tiene información importante que nos podría ser útil."

"Ya lo habías dicho." Recordó una conversación similar tras el día que fue mordido por Lucían, "¿Que harán con él después?"

"Apelaré para que lo dejen vivir."

Bueno, esa no fue la respuesta que esperaba de ella, "¿Por qué?"

"Se reveló contra los suyos."

"Dudo que ese vampiro llamara _los suyos_ a esos lycans."

"Bien, _en todo caso_ se reveló contra los lycans o Kraven, como quieras llamarlo."

"Mhhhh." Fue lo único que dijo y sin mas demoras puso sobre el sillón las bolsas de sangre, inmediatamente la vio lanzándose sobre una de ellas, "Pareces estar tan hambreada como yo."

"Tus heridas, ¿ya sanaron?" La sanación lenta por culpa de las píldoras de Richard aún retumbaba en su cabeza.

"Sí. Sabes, después de todo si soy alérgico a la plata, olvidé sacar los perdigones y hasta me desmayé."

La cara de preocupación de ella probablemente él la podía leer, "No discutas eso con nadie, no hasta que Sophie y tu hayan estudiado el problema." Iba a agregar si se quedaba en la casa de Gabriel pero eso la haría sonar un poco interesada por el asunto, "Creí que regresarías en un par de semanas." Esa información no se la había dicho Gabriel ni Brianna, coincidencialmente había estado en la oficina cuando el llamó.

Michael sacudió la cabeza y se sentó al otro lado del sillón, había llamado numerosas ocasiones para notificar a Gabriel de algunas cosas y para hablar con Brianna pero en dos ocasiones no había podido evitar preguntar por Selene, "No veía la hora de volver, ese lugar es horrible…bueno no horrible, solo que distinto. Y creo que si no me le hubiera pegado a Sebastián…" ya ambos sabían lo que hubiera sucedido. "¿Por qué fuiste a una reunión con Kraven?" preguntó dándose cuenta que apenas tenía idea de lo sucedido.

"Requirió mi presencia. El muy idiota trató de hacer un trato con Gabriel para que le cubriera la espalda con los lycans."

"Y te necesitaba ahí porque…"

"Porque es un idiota."

No discutía eso, "Engaños, malos tratos, orgías, torturas, alguien debería de darle lecciones de cómo tratar a la persona que se desea."

"No sé porque cree que tras doscientos años de insistencia cambiaría solo porque sí."

"_¿Doscientos años?_" Sabía que Kraven había estado tras de ella por mucho tiempo, _pero no tanto_, él mismo no quería llegar a esos extremos y no lo haría, "Hay que darle crédito donde se lo merece, el hijueputa es persistente, _demasiado._" Le salió inconscientemente esa frase, talvez quería darle a entender que él no la iba a esperar tanto.

Selene se quedó mirándolo unos instantes, físicamente se veía cambiado, había perdido peso lo que le daba a entender que no había estado ejercitándose, acostumbraba a usar sudaderas y un buzo manga larga oscuro y unos jeans sentaban más el cambió en él, pero no tanto como la barba descuidada que llevaba, y la cara de descontento que tenía tampoco le ayudaba. _¿A quien engañaba?_ Talvez era el tiempo que llevaba sin verlo pero lo veía más atractivo que nunca, vio su manzana de Adán subir y bajar mientras bebía de la bolsa y un pensamiento que nunca en su vida había tenido le llegó a la cabeza. Dejando el pensamiento atrás volvió a preguntarse porque se alegró de verlo en los primeros instantes de su rescate si lo que había hecho era imprudente… "¿Sabes si Gabriel y Joseph sobrevivieron?" preguntó en cuanto lo vio dejando de beber.

"Sí, pero hasta cuando dejé la casa Gabriel estaba mal."

Selene frunció el ceño notando como el gesto de disgusto de Michael aumentaba otro poco, "Si llegó con vida entonces ya lo habrá logrado."

Se levantó del asiento, muy pocas veces Selene había demostrado preocupación por alguien y que le preguntara directamente por Gabriel era un golpe bajo, "No estaba tan mal como tú así que supongo que es una buena señal." Selene lo vio dándole la vuelta al sillón y dirigiéndose a la cama, él no había tenido el mismo descanso que ella.

Suponía que entre las cosas que molestaba a Michael estaba que había vuelto a matar. También suponía lo que esto significaba para él, no era como para ella que era solo dar la espalda y olvidarse completamente, probablemente se estaría lamentando por semanas y lo raro era que le estaba empezando a tener compasión. La vida estaba llena de ironías, él había estudiado para salvar gente y ahora se encontraba haciendo todo lo contrario, ella quien cuando humana nunca se imaginó lo que sería asesinar se había convertido en eso, una asesina, y esa su vida. Pero había una diferencia, donde ella había renunciado con gusto a toda emoción, y él, hasta un punto también, ahora trataba de mantenerlas o recuperarlas, no era justo.

Y ella no se podía hacer la de la vista ciega. Aunque no había necesidad de decirlo Michael había ido por voluntad propia y contradiciendo todo lo que decía los libros, probablemente no lo había pensado mucho, ni cuando mató a los lycans. _Habrías hecho lo mismo por mí, _recordó lo que le había dicho minutos atrás, _¿Lo habría hecho? _No tenía un no o un sí definitivos, era difícil pensar su decisión en una situación similar, a diferencia de él que parecía ser un verdadero inmortal ella probablemente moriría en el intento. No le gustaba pensar en él ni en eso, pero estaba siendo egoísta y desagradecida si respondía que no. Tampoco quería pensar en las razones por las cuales Michael hizo lo que hizo aunque eran obvias, antes había achacado todo lo que él hacía hacia ella a pura e insignificante lujuria pero esto ya estaba en un nuevo nivel como para calificarlo así. Escuchó un ronquido y se volteó a mirarlo. _¿Y ella que sentía por él?_ Sabía muy bien o muy poco lo que sentía, pensó bajando al piso las bolsas de sangre que quedaban y acomodándose de nuevo en el sillón.

"Aún no me puedo creer que un poco de sangre y una dormida tengan esa clase de efecto." Le dijo horas después en cuanto la vio estirándose, el anochecer acababa de llegar y Selene probablemente querría ir a ver al vampiro, y él se sentía como nuevo, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

"Es extraño la primera vez." Le respondió unos segundos después sentándose, era la primera vez que resultaba herido de consideración, lo malo que le había ocurrido antes no había sido mas que una pequeña cortada.

"Todas las primeras veces son extrañas." Un segundo después pensó en el doble sentido de su frase, ella ni pareció notarlo, como siempre. También se sentó en el borde de la cama.

"Hay algo que me preocupa," no quería traer el exterminio que había hecho tan directamente, sería lo único que le diría en cuanto a eso, si el le ponía la conversación entonces se la llevaría pero no iba a atormentarlo más por cuenta propia. "tendrás que trabajar más en tratar de controlar al híbrido…Sé que te has esforzado mucho pero también creí que lo tenías bajo control." No pudo evitarlo pero tuvo que mirar su reacción, quería estudiarla.

_¿Como decirle que todo el momento había estado en control?_ Ella no podía comprenderlo y por eso mismo no quería hablarle de eso, probablemente le diría que dejara de ser tan emocional y que se acostumbrara a matar, "Podía controlarlo pero no quise…Supongo que ahora sé de primera mano lo bien que se siente descuartizar a alguien sin la más mínima misericordia." La vio pasando saliva difícilmente y que su ceño se fruncía, _¿acaso no le gustaba escucharlo decir eso? _Más sincero no podía ser.

Había querido estudiar su reacción pero parecía que le salió el tiro por la culata. Sintió algo en su pecho y por más que quiso mezclar lo que había escuchado con incredulidad no pudo. Todo ese tiempo, no importaba lo que le dijese, había creído que la bondad en Michael en el fondo le permitiría sobrepasar los instintos de sus ambas mitades pero si el mismo le decía lo contrario y sin apenarse era porque era verdad, había estado equivocada. "Eso no esta bien." No supo a que hora las palabras dejaron su boca.

Michael no creía lo que escuchaba, esa no era la reacción que se había esperado. Se rascó la barba irritado y se le burló en la cara, "¿No está bien?" Si eso mismo era lo que ella hacía y lo que le incitaban a hacer, ¡¿sino por que darle clases de combate y toda esa mierda?!

Selene no se inmutó ante su tono de voz, todavía estaba sorprendida, _¡ella no quería que Michael perdiera su humanidad!_ Una cosa era que perdiera el control y asesinara como un autómata pero otra muy distinta que lo hiciera con toda la intención. _¡Y lo más irónico era que el peor de los casos era el que más noble consideraba para él! _Recordó los cuerpos en esa bodega hacía cinco o seis meses y los que había visto hacía unas horas, los recientes habían sufrido más, sus muertes habían sido más violentas_…¿Se deleitó provocando __**eso**__?_ El orgullo pasajero que había sentido al ver los cuerpos rápidamente desapareció por completo, de el no quedó ni la sombra al ser reemplazado por un nudo en la garganta. "¡No, no está bien!" se lo dijo en tono de reproche y exclamándole.

Vaya si estaba llena de mierda, por un momento había creído que a ella le daría cierta clase de satisfacción retorcida al ver lo que él había hecho mientras se controlaba y no es como que esa idea le agradara pero tampoco le agradaba esta reacción de hipocresía, _¿que carajo era lo que Selene quería?_ "¿No está bien cuando lo hago _por ti_ pero estará bien cuando lo haga por una guerra en la cual ni quiero estar?"

La razón nada tenía que ver, estaba de más. "¡No está bien para ti, Michael, tu no eres así!"

Definitivamente no la entendía, "No veo cual es el maldito problema que estás haciendo, asesinar es para lo que a la larga me están entrenando."

También le gustaba pensar que lo hacían para que aprendiera a defenderse, "¡Lo es! Pero la guerra es la guerra, hablo de un ámbito más personal, no te puedes dejar llevar por la satisfacción que te traiga matar a alguien."

_¿Hablaba de un ámbito más personal?_ ¿Quería decir esto que estaba enojada porque él, Michael, no el híbrido, se estaba corrompiendo? "¿Por qué?" le preguntó, esta vez sin alzarle la voz.

"¡Porque estás por encima de esta bajeza!" Le gritó sin notar que el anteriormente había dejado de hacerlo. No sabía en que momento se había parado del sofá y había empezado a recorrer la habitación a grandes pasos.

Las distinciones que hacía Selene aún no le cabían en la cabeza, "Tu sientes satisfacción cuando lo haces." Le dijo siguiéndola con la mirada y la vio detenerse.

"Lo sé."

Clavó sus ojos en ella, "Y si es tan bajo, ¿Por qué sigues matando?"

Recordaba como antes de entrar en esa estación del metro, cuando había estado esperando la aparición de los lycans en la saliente de ese edificio adornado con gárgolas, como había estado pensando y quejándose de la desaparición casi completa de los lycans, su vida era matar para vengarse y un futuro sin matar era una vida sin propósito, vacía. Ahora que ya sabía la verdad sobre su venganza muy poco había cambiado, la única diferencia era que ahora no sólo mataba lycans, "Vivo para eso."

A cada quien lo suyo, tras la muerte de Samantha no se había interesado por nada más pero la vida seguía y él solo se movía con ella apenas prestándole atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, prácticamente sólo vivía para ver el último día de su vida, ya estuviese cerca o cincuenta años más adelante, después todo tomó un giro donde lo que él esperaba ya no estaba escrito, y en el momento de enfrentar su muerte se quiso aferrar a la vida, ahora la idea no parecía tan brillante y por más jodido que estuviera todo y por más detestable que se sintiera en momentos, habían pequeñas cosas por las cuales vivir…Hoy él habría muerto por ella. Y no se refería a que estaba viviendo por ella -tampoco estaba tan desesperado-, o por esperar el momento en el cual cambiaría su opinión sobre él, pero de cuando en cuando y más a menudo de lo que le gustaría ella era una de esas pequeñas cosas. Selene solo vivía para poner su vida en peligro, eso ya se lo había dicho una vez, ella estaba tan aburrida, tan vacía, que a la primera mención de una misión se apuntaba, si era suicida mejor. Lo de hoy tenía la señal de ser una trampa y aún así caminó hacia ella, una parte de si hasta creía que le había molestado verle llegar para salvarle. No podía debatirle su repuesta, "Si eso fuera verdad tu existencia me parecería de lo más insignificante. Claro, yo no soy quien para hablar."

"La mayoría de nuestras existencias son insignificantes." Aún las humanas, la única diferencia era que ellos eran inmortales.

A él le gustaría tener en claro lo que ella pensaba de él pero su cabeza usualmente trabajaba como un laberinto, llegaba a un punto y de repente se encontraba enfrente con una pared, "Para alguien que no aprecia la humanidad, ¿por qué no quieres que pierda la mía?"

Con humanidad sabía que se refería a los sentimientos como tales, no a la raza humana, y aparte de que sabía que no quería que él perdiera su humanidad no sabía porque, "No lo sé." En el campo de batalla si sería mejor que el dejara sus sentimientos a un lado, como había pasado esa mañana pero si lo empezaba a hacer se podía acostumbrar.

Michael le asintió, "Claro…¿Llegará el día en que me dirás lo que en verdad piensas?"

Le alzó las cejas, _¿de donde venía eso?_ "Cuando sepa la respuesta te la diré."

"Uh-huh." Le dijo con tono de incredulidad, "Oye, ¿no me vas a preguntar por Robert?" Robert se había marchado con él y con Sebastián, no había vuelto a casa de Gabriel, y pensaba que talvez esto último había sido planeado por Sebastián para tapar lo que le habían hecho. 

Miró al piso y luego de nuevo a él, definitivamente no sentía orgullo por lo que había hecho, pero lo hecho hecho estaba, "En realidad me tiene sin cuidado su estado." y era verdad.

_¿Es que acaso no tenía sentimientos?_ "¿Acaso no se te remueve la conciencia?"¡Él nada había tenido que ver con esa tortura y le daba hasta pena mirar a Robert a los ojos!

"No en cuanto a eso." Lo dijo como si nada pero talvez estaba mintiendo un poco. Decidió utilizar la noción de que a él no le agradaba que ella no se arrepintiese como una lección, "Tu tampoco pareces arrepentirte y lo que hiciste fue peor."

Vio lo que ella trató de hacer, "Lo hice por ti, eso me justifica." No era para nada cierto pero quería ver hasta donde llegaba.

"¿Y tu no justificas la tortura que hice a que lo hice por ti- por tu salud?" Se corrigió a última hora pero ya había sido demasiado tarde.

El problema que tenía en el momento era que no la había salvado para que ella lo reconociera pero si le agradaba escuchar de sus propios labios que ella había hecho algo similar por él, por mórbido que fuera. "Para una persona que no aguanta mucho mi presencia lo que has dicho en los últimos cinco minutos significa demasiado."

Podía significarlo si leía demasiado entre líneas, "No es que no aguante tu presencia, es que eres difícil de llevar." Le frunció el ceño al verlo sonreírle, no quería mirarlo fijamente pero sus ojos se clavaron en las arrugas que se le formaron alrededor de los ojos, _¿cómo era posible que quisiera apartarlo cada vez que se le acercaba pero al mismo tiempo no podía pasar por alto cuanto le gustaba?_

¿_Ella_ estaba hablando de personas difíciles de llevar? "Pues tú tienes una maestría en eso."

La verdad es que durante ese último mes había pensado mucho en las fricciones que Michael y ella tenían y que no debían de estar ahí. Para ella Michael no sólo significaba el vehiculo para ganar la guerra que se venía, al contrario, eso era lo menos importante, "Se que tampoco soy fácil de llevar pero si vas a volver donde Gabriel creo que deberíamos hacer un esfuerzo por llevarnos bien, esta vez en serio."

Esta era la segunda vez que ella hacia alusión a él volviendo a vivir en la casa de Gabriel, algo le dijo que le importaba. "Esta ha sido una conversación muy diferente a las últimas que tuvimos." No podía evitar pensar que todos los problemas mayores que ellos habían tenido habían sido por culpa de ella.

Sí, las ultimas conversaciones para nada habían sido pacificas.

No se iba a disculpar por lo que le había dicho en esas ocasiones, la mayoría de las cosas habían sido verdad, "Oye, hay una cosa que no entiendo. A Marcus no le convenía que me apareciera en la construcción entonces, ¿por que fue Fiona quien me dijo donde estabas?"

"No lo sé y francamente ya estoy cansada de pensar en ese enredadijo."

"Yo también. Tu eres una de las contadas personas que sé no me traicionará llegada la hora y con eso me conformo." No esperaba que le dijera que ella también confiaba en él, se levantó del asiento. "Mira, hasta-"

"Tu eres la única persona que sé no me traicionara llegada la hora." Para que ocultarlo, más obvio no podía ser. Le dijo mirándole a los ojos, _¿qué estaba haciendo?_

"Cuidado, la última vez que dijiste algo similar terminamos en una situación comprometedora," Era la primera vez que traía a coalición lo sucedido, y hacerlo en esa ocasión no era lo mas inteligente. Ella no le evadió la mirada y eso hizo que su corazón empezara a latir rápidamente, creyó que le cambiaría el tema pero no lo hizo y él quería explorarlo pero no era lo más astuto por hacer. Michael se acercó a la mesa, y cogió la beretta que ella le había dado, "Creo que deberíamos ir a buscar a Jhon." Le dijo sin mirarla y Selene asintió, era lo mismo que había estado por decir. Michael se dirigió hacia el nochero para recoger la chaqueta que había cogido del closet y cuando se volteó hacia la salida ella estaba justo a su lado, revisando la munición en la beretta. Estaban solos, estaban solos y su cercanía le estaba empezando a afectar, sabía que él físicamente no le era completamente indiferente y también sabía que ella ese día lo había estado mirando más de lo normal. "O talvez deberíamos esperarlo, él dijo que vendría a buscarnos unas horas después del anochecer."

Selene metió el cargador en la beretta y se dispuso a chequear el de la M16A2, "No deberías tomar ordenes de un lycan."

Michael le levantó una ceja, "Ah, sí, porque estoy por encima de ellos, ¿no?" Dijo sin pensarlo y recordando lo que ella había dicho, aunque cuando se lo había dicho también había incluido a los vampiros ahí, o eso asumía él.

No le respondió hasta que no sacó el cartucho del arma, "A eso no me refería. Me refería que eres lo que Lucian aspiraba convertirse y él era el líder, muchos lycans te ven como eso. Que te dejes desautorizar o mandar por alguien más haría que ese respeto que sienten se pierda."

Los que lo respetaban probablemente eran los lycans que no habían convivido con él, y le importaba en lo más mínimo ser un líder "¿…Y esto sale a relucir solamente ahora porque hoy me comporté como una bestia?"

Se dirigió a él y notó cuan cerca habían estado ese tiempo, lo vio esperando su respuesta. "Sí. Créelo o no los rumores en este mundo corren demasiado rápido, todo el mundo sabrá lo que hiciste en esa construcción. Gente te admirará y otros…no tanto." Que no sintiera cautela al tenerlo tan cerca era nuevo.

Michael asintió, "¿Y los vampiros?"

Selene inspeccionó el arma, sospechaba que le preguntaba por un vampiro en particular, "Los vampiros aún leales a los Mayores, aunque estos hayan desaparecido, son tus enemigos. Y el resto…puede que te respeten pero de seguro no te ven como un líder."

Eso último ya lo sabía, "¿Y tú?" estaban hablando de líderes y él había querido preguntarle como lo percibía.

Selene colocó la pistola sobre la mesa y exhaló, sabía a lo que realmente se refería y lo sabía porqué había dado un paso hacia ella y se lo había preguntado susurrando, "Soy un vampiro y te respeto Michael, pero sé que aún te falta mucho por recorrer." Dijo dándole vueltas al asunto.

_¿Mucho por recorrer? _Hoy él había hecho cosas que ella ni ningún lycan aspirarían con siquiera hacer, "¿Qué yo sea lycan afecta la imagen que tienes de mí?" Ella no le devolvía la mirada pero tampoco había puesto espacio entre ellos y eso debía significar algo, _¿cierto?_ Ella quien siempre le rehuía cuando se le acercaba a menos de medio metro pero no parecía pensar lo mismo cuando era ella quien se acercaba con mucho menos distancia de por medio.

"Claro que lo hace." Le respondió reluctantemente. Ese era el momento para alejarse y de reojo lo vio tocándose la frente preocupado. Era evidente que aunque ser lycan influenciaba la percepción que tenía de él no la definía, creyó que él lo sabía. Aunque su actitud para con él no era la mejor no se debía a eso, de hecho con él había compartido cosas que nunca había compartido con alguien más. ¿Y los besos y roces? él muy bien debería de saber que ella nunca se había acercado a un lycan…_no lo repudiaba por ser lycan_. Lo vio alejándose y volvió a mirar a la mesa, a poner su atención en el arma.

"Que yo sea lycan es lo que ha impedido que te acerques a mi, ¿cierto?" Estaba empezando a ver todo con una nueva luz, con la respuesta que había recibido ahora todo tenía sentido y sus esperanzas con ella mermaban aún más.

Lo escuchó lo suficientemente alejado pero aún susurrándole, la respuesta era que nada tenía que ver. Ella sólo quería seguir aforrándose a la vida que había llevado en los últimos doscientos años, eso y la confusión de los sentimientos que tenía hacia él era la razón por la cual lo alejaba. ¿Pero que esperaba que le contestara? ¿Qué estaba confundida? ¿Que él era más que un lycan, y si iba a esas vampiro, para ella y que eso la asustaba? ¿Qué quería ignorarlo pero que en ocasiones no podía? ¿Qué no quería terminar preocupándose y hasta más por él? ¿Y que ciertamente no quería que él se apegara a ella? …Ella nunca había pasado por una situación como esta.

"Bien." Dijo desilusionado al no obtener respuesta. _¡¿Porque nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad si la tenía en frente de sus narices?!_ A veces las cosas más obvias eran las que uno pasaba por alto.

"Tu eres él único lycan que me interesa…y eso ya es decir demasiado." Le dijo un par de segundos después de escucharlo, y uno después reconoció que su comentario no había sido el apropiado y mucho menos apropiado el tono con el que lo dijo…sonaba afectada. Tampoco era una declaración, habría sido una declaración si no hubiera incluido la palabra lycan, y en su interior sabía que si no la hubiera incluido de todas formas hubiera dicho la verdad, a ella no le interesaba nadie más. Recogió la pistola de la mesa y con precisión metódica introdujo el cartucho de balas sin siquiera fijarse, ¿Por qué tenía que traer eso a coalición en ese instante? En cualquier otro momento se lo habría quitado de encima con una palabra o un gesto pero hoy no podía, hoy él había matado por ella, casi hizo que lo mataran y la vida era una desgraciada por hacerla alegrar de tan solo verlo y de apreciar su compañía. Levantó el arma y apuntándole a la pared hizo uso de la mira, funcionaba, sin cambiar de posición lo volteó a mirar sobre su hombro, "¿Estás listo?" preguntó pero le volvió a voltear la cara inmediatamente. Las cosas habían cambiado rotundamente desde hacía tiempo pero sólo ahora se daba cuenta porque.

De alguna manera la molestia en su voz no se reflejaba en sus ojos, Selene estaba triste y eso no lo podía negar el tono de su voz. Y lo que acababa de decir si era mucho, ella no se preocupaba por nadie más y escucharle decir que le importaba era tener admitiéndola que de hecho sí tenía sentimientos para con él, que no era sólo su imaginación, "¿Selene?" Se volteó hacía él talvez porque creyó que había seguido manteniendo su distancia pero los pocos metros que lo separaban de ella los recorrió ágilmente y cuidadoso de no delatarse, antes de que ella se pudiera siquiera girar completamente su sombra ya la cubría y nada más fue ver el mínimo detalle de sus labios para posar los suyos encima, no importándole que ella traía una gran pistola en sus manos. Ya le había disparado antes por hacerla enojar, prefería recibir una bala por besarla sin permiso. Selene se sorprendió, creyó que le iba a hacer alguna clase de reclamo, no a besarla. Se iba a separar pero lo sintió haciéndolo primero. Abrió sus ojos para claro, toparse con su ceño fruncido. Lo único en lo que Selene podía pensar era en el latido de su corazón, seguramente y hasta él podía escucharlo, pero el nudo en su estomago era mucho peor, _¿que esperaba para alejarse?_

El pico en la boca no había sido suficiente para Michael, _¿cómo iba a serlo?_ Y viéndola aún inmóvil se dejó llevar de nuevo, _Dios, esta vez sí se iba a aprovechar de cuanta oportunidad le diera._ Nuevamente la besó, está vez llevando la mano a su cara y levantándosela del mentón para tener un mejor ángulo, su otra mano se posó en su cintura, y continuó masajeando sus labios contra los cerrados de ella hasta que cayó en cuenta que debía de parecer un idiota, Selene sólo estaba ahí parada dejándolo disfrutar del beso, era como una estatua…Sintiendo su incomodidad se alejó exhalando, había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Selene estaba demasiado confundida sin saber que hacer, ¿regresarle el beso o hacerlo que se separe de ella? Sintió como el pulgar de él se movió sobre su mentón por un segundo y sin decidirlo sus ojos y labio inferior se cerraron por común acuerdo, hizo presión con su boca justo cuando los labios de él se separaron de ella, él probablemente ni lo había notado, _esta era su ruta de escape_. Al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con los de él pudo ver que compartían la misma confusión, _¿Qué diablos iba a hacer?_ Pensó bajando la pistola y estirando su cuello tan solo un poco para buscar los labios de Michael.

Esta vez, mientras la mano de ella se deslizaba hacía su cuello, él fue quien fue tomado por sorpresa al sentirla respondiéndole, fue tanta su emoción que por un par de segundos no le respondió pero luego apretó el agarre que tenía en su cintura y la trajo hacía él mientras su otra mano dejaba su barbilla e iba a parar a su espalda. Los besos que antes habían compartido habían sido para engañar, por temor, robados o demasiado intensos para haberlos disfrutado realmente. La mano de ella buscó debajo de su cabello hasta que encontró su cuello y ahí se quedó, aprisionándolo mientras el beso se volvía más apasionado. Ya ninguno se conformaba con el simple roce y cuando su lengua tocó sus labios la dejó pasar trayendo la suya a hacer contacto con la de él e instantes después siguiéndola.

Michael no podía creer lo que sucedía, no parecía real fue por eso que no sabiendo cuanto tiempo había pasado se separó de ella, _ella estaba temblando contra él, apenas si lo podía notar. _Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los cerrados de ella y tan falta de aire como él, después de unos segundos le devolvió la mirada. No sabía lo que sucedía con Selene pensó al verla con el ceño fruncido. Justo cuando se iba a disculpar diciéndole que había sido un error, aunque no fuera cierto pues sólo quería que se repitiera, lo sintió plantando un beso suave y húmedo en su frente y después apoyándolas juntas, "¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó en un medio suspiro y escogiendo muy bien sus palabras, sabía que si le preguntaba _'¿que estás haciendo?'_ ella no reaccionaría bien.

Ahora ella podía escuchar los latidos de él mientras sintió que le empezaba a acariciar unos mechones de cabello, _¿por qué no se podía mover?_ ¿…Que se suponía tenía que decir para de todas formas quedar bien con él después de rechazarlo nuevamente? ¿Que había sido un impulso? ¿Qué aunque un error lo había querido? La mirada de Michael era tan intensa que tuvo que evadir sus ojos, miró enfrente de ella y accidentalmente lo que encontró fue la cama, se arrepintió y volvió a mirarlo, "No lo sé."

Michael asintió sabiendo adonde Selene había mirado pero algo le decía que eso no era lo que ella deseaba. Selene deslizó su mano de su cuello y la sostuvo en su hombro y está vez no tan inconcientemente volvió a mirar a la cama. _¿En verdad quería eso y con él?_ Abrió ligeramente la boca cuando vio que Michael la iba a besar de nuevo.

Con cada segundo que pasaba la sentía menos cohibida, nada a como había actuado en aquella banca dos meses atrás. Después de un rato nuevamente paró el beso y deslizó su mano hacia la de ella y la otra la dejó en su cintura, aún dudando dio el pequeño paso hacia atrás que los separaba de la cama y se sentó en el borde, lo hizo sin romper el contacto visual, la vio frunciendo el ceño aún más y no le quedó duda que ese había sido el movimiento erróneo.

En otras ocasiones no hubiera tenido ningún problema en saber que hacer pero ahora parecía que había algo que no la dejaba mover ni pensar, ni siquiera podía controlarlo, _¿O acaso quería pensar eso?_ Sabía que fue ella quien involuntariamente le dio esa idea pero mirándolo no podía evitar sentirse aún más atraída a él, lo cual creía imposible, el nudo en el estomago que sentía de pronto se comprimió más, pero de repente él rompió el contacto con su mano y sus ojos. Dos segundos después dejó el arma en su otra mano caer al piso, creando un golpe seco.

Michael no quería dejarla ver lo que en verdad sentía por que lo rechazara nuevamente y por eso mismo rompió el contacto visual, cuando se iba a levantar y a empujarla un poco hacia atrás para que le diera permiso la sintió tomando el paso hacia él, inmediatamente miró hacia arriba conmocionado y se encontró con una cara de indecisión que muy pocas veces le había visto mientras ponía una pierna a cada lado suyo y se sentaba en su regazo.

La misma Selene se sorprendió de su movimiento mientras descansaba su peso en sus piernas, pero sabía que realmente quería hacer esto, _¡lo había querido por meses!,_ y por esto mismo se encontraba tan nerviosa. Sostuvo con dificultad la larga mirada de sorpresa de Michael, _ya no había paso atrás_. Sabía cuales eran las dudas de Selene y de ningún modo la quería dando un paso atrás después de esto, y sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer aunque no quisiera se lo dijo, "Sin compromisos ni reproches mañana. Será en tus términos." Le dijo colocando las manos sobre sus piernas. Poner en las manos de ella el futuro de su relación no era una brillante idea pero siendo como fuera ahora sólo la necesitaba y a ese momento. Tenía que admitir que aunque estaba dispuesta a continuar esto muy poco cambiaría la relación con él, o eso se decía. Escucharlo decirle eso la hacía sentir un poco más tranquila, le asintió aunque sabía las consecuencias que habrían en un futuro. Con su aceptación y aún manteniéndole la mirada Michael llevó las manos a su espalda y le bajó el cierre del corset, luego lo dejó caer al piso, notó que la respiración de ella aumentó otro poco, sus manos ahora fueron al frente y le bajó el cierre del traje tan solo un poco, lo suficiente para exponer su cuello más, sin darle más esperas trajo sus labios a su mejilla donde dejó un pico, luego a su barbilla y sintió las manos de ella una en su costado sosteniéndose y la otra en su hombro, mientras él se habría camino a su cuello. Michael al principio no hizo mucho, lo sintió respirando contra su cuello por un momento pero llegó a pensar que había sido él quien había cambiado de opinión a último momento pero luego sintió un cosquilleo al sentir como la rozaba con su barba en un obvio movimiento de jugueteo, la tomó por sorpresa y por instinto trató de detenerlo al mover su cabeza contra él, manos se apoderaron de sus caderas y la atrajeron más mientras empezó a sentir labios acariciándole la piel, él efecto se magnificó y le produjo cosquillas al también entrar en juego la barba. Sus senos suaves y barriga presionados contra él, Michael sabía que estaba disfrutando por los sutiles movimientos que hacía y su apenas audible suspiro cuando dejó los besos suaves y trajo su lengua y colmillos a jugar, lamiendo y mordisqueándola suavemente. Empezó a sentir que la temperatura de su cuerpo subió rápidamente, era completamente diferente al tipo de subida de temperatura que la sangre provocaba, sus miradas se cruzaron momentos después cuando levantó la cara y cambió el lado de sus caricias, Michael hizo más presión con sus dientes y ella está vez no escondió su suspiro y le dio mas acceso a su cuello mientras introdujo su mano debajo del buzo que llevaba y empezó a apretarlo cada vez que él le hacía presión en el cuello. Unos momentos después ella estaba en procesos de bajar también su cara y tomar entre sus labios el hombro cubierto de él pero este se movió cambiando de nuevo de lado mientras una de sus manos la trajo al cierre asegurándose de introducir su dedo índice y hacer que este rozara su piel mientras le bajaba la cremallera lentamente, sabiendo lo que seguía Selene sacó su mano del buzo y le ayudo a desprenderse del traje, todo esto sin que él dejara de besarle el cuello. El traje quedó sostenido en su cintura y volvió a introducir su mano en el buzo de él sintiendo esta vez como sus músculos se tensaban, lo mismo le sucedió a ella cuando la acercó completamente a él y le empezó a acariciar la espalda desnuda, vértebra por vértebra mientras la otra mano la puso en su cuello y también empezó a hacer presión con esta.

Sus labios lo sintió bajando un segundo después siguiendo su clavícula y lo tuvo que detener, puso la mano sobre su cara y se la levantó mientras buscaba sus labios, trató con ese beso de olvidarse de lo que estaba pasando, o mejor de lo que la estaba haciendo sentir, _sólo era lujuria,_ pensó mientras era ella quien llevaba el ritmo del beso, suave, gentil, húmedo, y la forma que el le respondía le dejaba saber que tampoco tenía apuros, sus dedos dejaron de tocar sus vértebras para empezar a hacer diferentes clases de paternos en su espalda y no pudo evitar temblar, Michael se separó de ella un rato después, al ver la mirada en sus ojos se tuvo que recordar que sólo era lujuria lo que estaba sintiendo por él, le sonrió abiertamente haciendo que esas estúpidas arrugas que aparecían alrededor de sus ojos hicieran que quisiera acercarse a besarlas, "Siento eso, si hubiera sabido que íbamos a terminar así me hubiera afeitado." Michael le dijo aún sonriendo y ella notó que sus dedos habían estado acariciando la quijada de él, desde cuando no lo sabía, quizá desde el principio. _ 'Sin compromisos ni reproches mañana. Será en tus términos.' _Recordó sus palabras y le respondió que estaba bien mientras esta vez era ella quien le empezaba a besar la quijada suavemente estudiando lo que se sentía besar a alguien con barba. Además no era como que eso le importara demasiado, también le resultaba atractivo de esta forma.

Su apariencia la había descuidado donde Sebastián y como había sido una decisión de ultimo minuto regresar no tuvo tiempo de arreglarse, además su barba no estaba tan larga, solo era de un par de semanas pero sabía que para ella sería una diferencia, todos los vampiros sin excepción eran demasiado pulcros, talvez por creerse de clase superior, aunque por la forma por como lo acariciaba parecía no importarle. Michael no pudo evitar sonreír, minutos antes había estado pensando que él por ser parte lycan era la razón de sus rechazos y ahora estaba a punto de follarse a uno. Trajo su mano a sus costillas mientras ella volvió a buscar su boca, sus labios se abrieron cuando él empezó a tocarlos con su lengua, primero buscó sus colmillos y la volvió a extraer mientras la próxima vez solo masajeó sus labios, el proceso se repitió para ahora encontrarse con la lengua de ella y tan solo rozarle la punta, nuevamente volvió a tan solo hacer presión con sus labios mientras con su mano empezó a recorrer de forma ascendente sus costillas y con rumbo fijo, la próxima vez no fue tan suave.

Con el beso que estaba recibiendo se acercó aun más a él buscando su cercanía, ahora no tan consciente de cada movimiento que hacía, su mano se introdujo más en el buzo y buscó su espalda mientras la pasión en el beso aumentaba, ya no sabía quien llevaba las riendas solo que él parecía querer comérsele la cara y ella seguramente reflejaba eso. Se tuvo que alejar jadeando de él cuando a propósito pasó su lengua por su paladar pero él parecía tener todo bien planificado por que un instante después su mano se encontraba sobre su seno, inmediatamente volvió a jadear mientras el regresó a besarle el cuello. Placer la recorrió haciendo que su cuerpo se moviera instintivamente contra él, Michael no le dio mucho tiempo y después de apretarla por un par de veces lo sintió deslizando su mano hasta su pierna mientras volvía a besarla, sintió que le movía las piernas y las levantó para acomodarlas en la cama sabiendo que seguramente iba a tratar de liberarla de sus botas, mientras él se encargaba de una ella lo hizo con la otra, él pareció tener problemas después de haberle bajado el cierre y después de varios segundos decidió ayudarle, rompió el beso para mirar que era lo que sucedía y le removió la mano para que no le obstruyera la vista, había estado tratando de sacársela sin aflojarle un poco los broches primero, un segundo después mientras ella se hacía cargo la mano de él se había movido sobre la de ella acariciándola suavemente mientras sentía que las piernas en las cuales estaba sentada se movían rozándole los muslos mientras él se deshacía de sus propios zapatos.

Lo sintió acomodándole las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y después que sus manos codiciosamente recorrían sus muslos hasta su cintura pero en vez de volver a sus senos lo sintió llevándolas a su trasero donde la asió fuertemente masajeándola y causando que dejara salir sonidos contra su boca, segundos después sus manos se deslizaban hacia sus muslos para empujarla hacía él y levantarse mientras la sostenía y la volteaba trepándose en la cama arrodillado, segundos después sintió la cama a sus espaldas. Michael sintió que ella desentrelazó sus piernas de su caderas y no optó por soportar su propio peso, quería tocarla y verla pero se estaba restringiendo de no apurarse, la mano de ella fue a parar a su cadera justo cuando él apoyaba su peso sobre ella, la vio inhalando profundamente mientras se tensaba un instante después se tensó nuevamente cuando su pulgar rozó su pezón. Selene no podía evitar moverse contra Michael mientras él continuaba, esto no hizo más que incitarla a querer sentirlo sin restricciones, sus manos buscaron el ribete de su buzo y se introdujeron mientras empezaba a tocarle la espalda húmeda por el sudor, la otra mano no hacía nada mas que rozarle las costillas, lo sintió temblando contra ella y que se excitaba otro poco, ambos jadearon al sentirlo y no esperando más decidió que la camisa se tenía que ir, por común acuerdo y sin siquiera hablarlo ella le subió el buzo mientras él se sentaba para despojarse de ella. A la menor muestra de su abdomen Selene posó su mano sobre su cadera y a diferencia de él que aparentemente no había estudiado su torso ella lo hizo, lo encontró respirando rápidamente e inmóvil mientras lo miraba, se remojó los labios siguiendo la pequeña línea ascendente de vellos que llevaban a su ombligo y después a su pecho donde vellos un poco más largos entre sus pectorales se hacían visibles, lo vio que se volvía a recostar contra ella aún así no separó su mirada, con el movimiento ésta se desplazó a sus hombros, volvió a jadear al sentir su torso desnudo contra ella y lo próximo que vio fue que sus labios se acercaban a su boca nuevamente solo para dejar un pico allí.

Dada la personalidad de Selene, Michael nunca se había imaginado que ella fuera a ser así de pasiva, en sus incontables fantasías siempre la había imaginado actuando dominantemente y podía decir que por primera vez la realidad superaba la ficción, sus besos se dirigieron a su clavícula nuevamente dejando pequeños picos en su camino, posó una de sus manos en su cadera sosteniéndola mientras continuó descendiendo lentamente por el valle entre sus senos, al mismo tiempo sintiendo como ella se excitaba más. No era una sorpresa lo que él estaba a punto de hacer pero aún así y aunque disfrutaba el calor que estaba surgiendo de sus labios le estaba costando trabajo no tomarlo de la cabeza y traer su boca nuevamente contra ella o contra su cuello, no sabía porque pero parecía no querer dejar de besarlo, sintió la respiración de él en su pecho refrescando un poco la piel y que su mano se posicionaba no tan gentilmente justo debajo de su seno pero a diferencia de los labios que esperaba sentir sintió fue su nariz rozando su pezón, se movió a mirarlo y él no se detuvo inmediatamente pero cuando lo hizo y cruzaron miradas los ojos ahora dilatados de él hicieron que se tensara, él se volvió a levantar y esta vez cuando busco sus labios ella ya lo estaba esperando con la boca abierta, la lengua de él jugó con la de ella momentáneamente, solo varios roces y se volvió a separar, le tocó que hacer uso de su voluntad cuando sintió que ella lo seguía con su boca no queriéndolo dejar ir, su labio inferior escapó de entre los de ella y se dirigió nuevamente a su tarea anterior, sin más juegos ni darle esperas hizo mas presión en su seno con su mano y tomó el pezón erecto entre sus labios y lo empezó a lamer y morder, cuando sintió que su espalda se iba a doblar para darle más acceso con la mano aún en su cintura la presionó contra la cama restringiéndole el movimiento.

Pequeños shocks eléctricos la recorrieron cuando haló de ella con sus dientes y esta vez ni él pudo evitar que se retorciera, _¡¿Mierda, como iba a hacer para olvidarse de esto mañana?! _Posó la mano sobre su hombro y momentos después Michael se detuvo, cerró sus ojos cuando mientras cambiaba de seno la miró. _Michael sabía muy bien lo que hacía,_ pensó cuando la volvió a dejar sin aliento. Cuando sintió que ya había tenido suficiente pero que ella podía tener más continuó su camino hacia abajo, plantó besos en su estómago y se volvió a tensionar cuando llegó a su ombligo y lo rodeó con la lengua para después introducirla dejando un beso succionante, sus manos ocupadas a su lado apenas rozándole las costillas y haciéndola erizar bajaron hasta encontrarse con su traje. Con cada segundo a Selene le costaba pensar en algo más que no fueran las sensaciones que le estaba haciendo sentir, cosa que le agradaba, sabía que él la estaba mirando pero no quiso abrir sus ojos para encontrarse de nuevo con los de él, ¿por qué? Porque sus gestos la hacían sentir inquieta. Las manos en su cintura y traje tiraron de él y levantó sus caderas para que él lo deslizara por sus piernas, todo el camino el continuó besándole la cintura y uno de sus muslos, luego lo descartó en la pila de ropas que había en el piso.

Después de varios segundos lo único que podía hacer era estudiar su cuerpo desnudo, la piel más blanca que había llegado a tocar, sus largas y suaves piernas, caderas estrechas, senos del tamaño perfecto para él que se movían con su respiración agitada, un cuello que quería morder, sus labios hinchados y entre abiertos que quería invadir con su lengua, y una mirada en esos ojos que desearía ver mas seguido, "¿Tienes alguna idea cuantas veces me he imaginado quitándote ese traje?" le preguntó arrodillado entre sus piernas dobladas y tocándole las rodillas. Él ya la había visto desnuda pero había estado muy asustado para prestarle atención, y ciertamente prefería y se sentía más tranquilo al mirarla fijamente mientras ella participaba activamente a hacerlo cuando estaba desmayada. Ella no le contestó pero le mantuvo la mirada, aunque sabía que Selene estaba disfrutando de todo esto era un poco preocupante que no le hubiera dicho nada desde que empezaron, ¿pero que mas se podía esperar de ella? En ese momento un poco de preocupación lo embargó, nada de gestos ni sonrisas ni pequeños diálogos, su pasividad dejó de ser algo incitante para convertirse en un problema, ¿como actuaría al tener un orgasmo? ¿Siquiera lo vociferaría como con las otras caricias que le había dado? Varias preguntas en cuanto a la forma de Selene de siempre estar en control le vinieron a la cabeza, la vio frunciéndole el ceño talvez porque se había quedado quieto por mucho tiempo y decidió que ese no era el mejor momento para ponerse a pensar. Le besó la rodilla y mientras se acomodó de nuevo sintió que su propia excitación había mermado un tanto, _¡¿Cómo diablos pasaba eso cuando tenía a una Selene desnuda más que dispuesta en una cama?!_ Un poco dubitativo volvió a besarle la rodilla y empezó a recorrer su pierna con sus labios, sus manos amasando sus muslos superiores y su boca prontamente desviándose hacia su muslo interno luego estratégicamente evadiendo su centro, continuó con sus caderas y se detuvo en su estomago, antes no lo había notado pero podía ver la sombra de unos músculos apenas definidos, no pudo evitarlo y enterró su cara en su estomago talvez buscando hacerle cosquillas pero solo la sintió moviéndose y deteniéndolo al poner sobre sus hombros sus manos, él le hizo caso pero aún así no dejo de rozarla con su barba, si lo había detenido era por algo. Continuó su camino por el valle entre sus pechos y luego a su cuello nuevamente, era el único punto hasta el momento donde había visto ella respondía más se quedó casi un minuto allí y luego siguió la línea de su quijada con su mano. Ella abrió los ojos al ver que él pareció moverse pero no continuar, cruzó la mirada con él mientras lo sintió acariciándole la cara. Que su excitación hubiese mermado no quería decir que hubiera desaparecido, talvez había sido suerte, le había ganado un par de minutos y raciocinio. A menos que estuviera dormida nunca había tenido la oportunidad de mirarla a la cara abiertamente y sin preocupaciones de que lo fuera a agarrar, ahora podía hacerlo, lo extraño es que ella pareció estar tan embelesada con él como el con ella. _"Dios, eres divina." _ Ella tenía uno de los mejores cuerpos que había visto pero era el primero en admitir que no era nada sin la cara que se mandaba. Por alguna razón se le pasó por la cabeza que ella nunca había tenido un compañero sexual con el cual en verdad hubiera compartido la parte más sentimental del sexo aunque a las últimas sexo era sexo, talvez nadie la había querido sinceramente o ella no se había dejado querer y que esta era la primera vez que sabía que no iba a estar con alguien que solo aspiraba a tener su cuerpo. Cómo todos los otros él quería el cuerpo pero también una relación con ella, ni el mal genio le importaba…Estaba loco por querer meterse en esas.

_¿Estaba desnuda debajo de él y lo único que hacía era quedarse mirándola a los ojos?_ Habían pasado escasos segundos desde que él la estaba mirando fijamente y esto la incomodó un poco, cayendo en cuenta que no contaba con su peso sobre ella fue más fácil moverse, sintió la mano en su cadera mientras volteaba sus cuerpos pero esto no detuvo que él la siguiera mirando. Sus miradas intensas y obvia ternura y cariño con que a veces la tocaba deberían de ser motivos suficientes para separarse de él pero no podía, pensó mientras lo seguía mirando, sintió que trajo su mano y empezó a tocarle el cabello. Se recostó contra él mientras una de sus manos la posicionó de nuevo en sus costillas, ella tenía una fascinación por su torso que no sabía de donde venía. _Michael ya había tenido suficiente control_,pensó al empezar a rozar sus labios contra los de él.

Ella estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él y trajo su otro brazo alrededor de su espalda para acercarla aún más. El más leve roce de sus labios era lo que le dejaba saber que ella lo seguía besando y él no quería ser quien rompiera lo que fuera que estuviera intentando, _ella podía hacer lo que quisiera con él, _tras un par de segundos sintió la lengua de ella cohesionando su labio inferior a que se separara del superior, él la dejaba hacer un poco sorprendido por el juego. Después de sentir sus labios atrapando el suyo sintió los colmillos haciendo presión varias veces hasta que su lengua pasó por entre sus labios y tocó la suya, felizmente le correspondió mientras empezaba a tocar con la yema de sus dedos su espalda de la misma forma que ella tocaba su costado. Mientras continuó con el beso sintió que su otra mano le empezaba a tocar el cuello y que tras un momento se separó de él y su cara se dirigió a su oreja, apenas si había succionado el lóbulo cuando lo sintió saltando mientras al mismo tiempo la traía contra él, Selene gimió sintiendo una corriente eléctrica mientras él se estremecía debajo de ella, el movimiento anterior había hecho que sintiera su erección contra su muslo, después de que la sensación pasó continuó hacia su cuello. Michael siempre había encontrado sus orejas un tanto sensibles y ella haciendo eso y dándole el primer gemido de la noche justo en su oído había sido demasiado como para controlar su movimiento. Arqueó su cuello mientras sensualmente llevaba sus labios hasta allí y la sintió suavemente mordisqueándolo pero unos segundos después ya no lo hacía tan suavemente, _'Usualmente es puramente sexual, otros lo hacen como una clase de unión y raramente es para sobrevivir.'_ Aún recordaba sus palabras de cuando le había preguntado porque un vampiro se alimentaría de otro, ellos ya habían tenido la última, estaba a punto de decirle que podía morderlo si quería aunque a decir verdad sentía un poco de aprehensión ante el prospecto.

Selene podía sentir su sangre caliente palpitando con su corazón detrás de su piel, su yugular, su pulso, su boca aguándose, "Puedes morderme si quieres." Lo escuchó decir y algo se agitó en su estomago, quería hacerlo, estaba excitada y la sangre la llamaba pero sabía que si lo hacía el podría interpretarlo como algo más, _como si su actitud ya no lo hubiera hecho, _pensó aprehensivamente mientras lo siguió tocando. Sabía que Selene estaba dudando, y él mismo lo hacía, pero la iba a hacer mirarlo cuando sintió de nuevo el toque de sus labios plantando un pico donde se encontraba y después continuando con el mismo camino que su mano había tomado. _Su piel era más caliente que la de ella, _pensó dejando besos en su hombro y dirigiéndose a su pecho mientras su otra mano empezaba a tocarle las líneas apenas marcadas de sus abdominales, cuando llevó su mano a los vellos de su pecho mientras lo besaba pudo ver como se erizó mientras se ponía rígido. Del cuello para abajo no sabía que veía en Michael, físicamente por lo que había visto no era muy diferente que cualquier otro traficante que había conocido pero ahí estaba _siempre_ queriendo tocar y besarle, hasta inconscientemente lo quería hacer, un par de veces en los entrenamientos tras darle una simple explicación sobre algún movimiento se venía a dar cuenta que lo seguía tocando segundos después de que su instrucción había finalizado, y usualmente lo hacía por que él la miraba entre extrañado y complacido. Al llegar al ombligo cogió entre sus dedos un pequeño parche de bellos cercano y tiró de este, las esquinas de su boca subieron cuando lo escuchó quejarse, sus labios se situaron en el lugar ahora un poco enrojecido un segundo después. Se hizo a un lado mientras estudiaba sus apenas definidos músculos abdominales, un par de meses después de haber llegado donde Gabriel se había fijado que para alguien que hacía tanto ejercicio él no tenía el cuerpo de alguien que permanecía varias horas diarias ejercitándose, y no es como que a ella le gustaría cambiar eso. Posó sus labios sobre el lado del ombligo al cual se había deslizado y después su cabeza sobre su estomago mientras su mano continuó el camino hacia abajo viendo como sus músculos se tensaban. Sus manos se detuvieron en el botón del pantalón, _¿que estaba sucediendo en realidad?_ _¿Estaba actuando por instinto o por algo más?_ Sabía que estas eran las preguntas que debió de hacerse antes de haber proseguido pero ya habían llegado muy lejos como para echarse para atrás, tenía la cabeza apoyada en su estómago y lo sintió moviéndose, talvez apoyándose sobre sus codos para preguntarle porque se había detenido, y eso fue exactamente lo que descubrió cuando levantó la cabeza y lo volteó a mirar, sus ojos verdes la miraban expectantes.

_¡Ella no podía estar teniendo dudas tan adentrados en el juego! _Le dio un poco de pánico lo que ella fuera a decirle, "No-" se interrumpió cuando la vio acercarse otro poco y besándole el lugar donde había tenido la peor de sus heridas ese día, justo encima de su corazón. _¿Por qué Selene en verdad estaba haciendo esto?_ Lo había evadido por meses sólo para entregársele así como así el día que el menos se lo esperaba, pensó mientras la observaba besándolo y acariciándolo suavemente…Ella definitivamente no estaba actuando como si esto fuera cualquier polvo…bueno, el tampoco sabía como ella actuaba en esas circunstancias, _¿pero podía ser que su pasividad se debiera a algo más?_

Su mente se encontraba en una batalla constante con lo que debería y no debería hacer, en cuanto escuchó las palabras que lo dejaron se dejó de tonterías y sin pensarlo le besó el pecho nuevamente. _Lo deseaba y no se iba a detener._ Mientras continuaba besando su pecho nuevamente su mano fue a su hombro y lo empujó contra la cama, ya no más negándose a si misma su mano volvió al botón de su pantalón y cuidadosamente y con su otra mano le bajó el cierre. El mismo procedimiento que el tuvo al despojarla de sus pantalones ella lo imitó, en un solo movimiento sus pantalones boxers e incluso medias cayeron al piso al mismo tiempo. Ella le dio una larga mirada a su cuerpo, a la altura de su rodilla una pequeña cicatriz era visible debajo del vello rubio, sus fuertes muslos se encontraban tensados y no pudo evitar poner una mano sobre uno, su temperatura subió cuando vio la muestra de su excitación y sus ojos siguieron la línea hacia sus caderas para luego encontrarse con su torso y una capa de sudor de la que no se había fijado antes, cuando sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente vio que él había estado estudiando detalladamente su reacción y que parecía contento con la aprobación que seguro se reflejaba en su rostro. Esa clase de cosas tan simples uno no se las imaginaba o las fantasías las pasaban por alto, que ella lo observara de la forma que lo había hecho, literalmente comiéndoselo con los ojos, y que sus ojos ahora estuvieran más dilatados que antes hicieron que las pocas dudas en él desaparecieran completamente. Tanta fue su emoción que en cuanto su mano volvió a moverse en su muslo se sintió palpitando nuevamente terminando de excitarse por completo. Su mirada notó movimiento y no necesitó mirar para saber que era lo que sucedía y por su parte sintió sus músculos internos contrayéndose, que el tuviera el descaro de sonreírle entre apenado y burlonamente pero seguramente orgulloso de que a ella le gustara tanto hizo que le devolviera la sonrisa, talvez una de las primeras que le devolvía, ella aceptaba que desde el primer día hubo una clase de familiaridad entre ellos que nada se debía a la atracción que se sentían. Lo vio cerrando los ojos cuando su mano continuó ascendiendo y no iba a cambiar su caricia sólo porque el pareciera quererlo, en cuanto llegó a donde su muslo encontraba sus caderas siguió la línea de esta hasta volver a sus costillas.

No sabía como iba a mantener lo que le dijo de que toda decisión que tomara quedaría en sus manos y la verdad en el momento no le importaba, las manos de ella no se despegaron de su cuerpo mientras se inclinaba hacia él, cuando la tuvo casi en frente no se aguantó más y puso sus brazos alrededor y la apretó queriendo saber finalmente que se sentía sentirla desnuda contra él, ambos inhalaron cuando se tocaron íntimamente y el beso que se habían empezado a dar lo tuvo que interrumpir cuando la sintió frotándose contra él al ajustarse en su posición. Tembló cuando él encontró su boca nuevamente, probablemente no lo sabía pero en ese momento, por la forma como la sostenía y la besaba estaba actuando posesivo con ella…y le gustaba. Con un poco de dificultad se separó de él y se acomodó a su lado aún apoyando la mitad de su cuerpo sobre él, Michael se iba a voltear para quedar frente a frente de nuevo pero lo detuvo al colocar su mano sobre su hombro y llevando sus labios de nuevo a su cuello, sintió que una de las manos de él, la que pasaba por debajo de ella, la acomodó en su cadera y la otra en su hombro, pronto su mano estaba en su pecho tratando de coger una manotada de su vello, lo escuchó gruñir cuando su mano se deslizó hacia abajo lentamente, se desvió a sus costados y después empezó a seguir la línea de sus caderas, escuchó que los latidos de él aumentaron igual que su respiración al ella alcanzar su meta, Michael se quedó sin aliento cuando ella final y suavemente tomó su erección, _¿Dónde estaba la Selene que a penas si lo había tocado al principio? _Pronto el placer empezó a ganar control de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y se dejó ir con ella sabiendo que la estimulación doble de sus labios en su cuello y de su mano pronto serían demasiado para su auto control.

Michael no paró de acariciarle su costado y lo que podía alcanzar de su espalda, su mano se cerró abruptamente en su cintura al ella aplicar presión, volteó un poco su cabeza y se encontró con la mejilla de ella y por la forma rápida que la sentía respirar podía decir que estaba casi tan jadeante como él. Su mano se deslizó hasta sus redondos glúteos y los apretó fuertemente a medida que ella continuó explorándolo, ansiosamente viendo que ella no le respondía le empezó a tocar con la nariz su mejilla para llamar su atención. Selene sintió de nuevo la mano de Michael haciendo presión en su trasero mientras el continuaba rozándola con su nariz, sabía que Michael admiraba esa parte de su anatomía, en mas de una ocasión se había volteado para encontrarlo retirando la mirada del área, si a propósito dejaba que ella lo descubriera era algo que no sabía. Dejó de besarle el cuello y empezó a llevar sus labios hacia su boca pero antes de que siquiera se hubiese acercado él capturó su boca con la suya y la besó profundamente mientras empezó a acariciarle más insistentemente su trasero, primero lenta y luego más fuertemente.

Como olía, su sabor, los ruidos que apenas hacía y sus caricias lo estaban enloqueciendo, trajo su otra mano a jugar al cerrarse sobre la muñeca de ella, "Eso se siente muy bien." Le dijo jadeante y susurrándole contra su boca para que lo dejara de tocar, _por su honor no iba a acabar primero que ella. _Selene se detuvo pero no dejó de besarlo, él tampoco la había directamente detenido y un minuto después mientras ambos paraban a respirar volvió a tomarlo en sus manos y le dio un pequeño apretón, vio con deleite como sus ojos casi giraron en sus cuencas y como tiraba la cabeza un tanto hacía atrás, antes de que él le volviera a decir nada llevó su mano a su hombro. Michael estaba temblando, había estado a un paso de apenarse a si mismo, _casi_ _dos meses_ se recordó, y antes de más estaba aguantando al estar con Selene. Necesitaba reestablecerse antes de continuar y parecía que ella lo entendió, una parte de si le decía que esa era la forma de recordarle que era ella quien estaba en control. Exactamente así era que se la había imaginado al tener sexo, ella como la persona dominante, pero incluso cuando él le había puesto el control sobre las manos de lo que iba a suceder en cuanto terminaran no le había dicho nada del durante.

De repente Michael la alejó con más fuerza de la necesaria y Selene se sintió a la defensiva cuando giró sus cuerpos para él quedar sobre ella. Michael vio su mirada de enojo que un par de segundos después cambió a entendimiento y el también entendió, no había medido su fuerza, no lo más brillante que podía hacer en una primera vez. Atento de no poner en contacto su cintura con la de ella admitió que era la mirada más intensa y atrayente que le había visto, pupilas dilatadas, excitada, irritada, todo al mismo tiempo, pero había algo más que no podía leer. "Mi turno." Le dijo a pesar de que sólo quería dejarse ir y hacérselo. Tratando de ganar tiempo y controlarse, si proseguían así nada más contados empujones dentro de ella le bastarían para alcanzar su culminación y vaya si eso sería decepcionante y no sólo para ella, se acostó a su lado así como ella lo había hecho con él solo que no teniendo mayor contacto. Sin dejar de mirarla, aunque ella hubiese cerrado los ojos, le empezó a tocar el estómago mientras se inclinó a dejar varios besos en su boca, después de un rato trajo la mano a su cadera y a su pierna haciendo patrones, estuvo contados minutos jugando con ella evadiendo su centro, él no le iba a abrir las piernas para que le diera permiso, esperaba que lo hiciera por cuenta propia, cansado de esperar su mano se dirigió a su monte de Venus. Su cuerpo involuntariamente se alejó de su mano, esperó a que él se volviera a mover y al no hacerlo abrió los ojos para verlo sonriéndole, en vez de continuar lo vio bajando su cara hasta su oreja y empezó a besarla, lo hizo por unos instantes hasta que ella se empezó a relajar de nuevo y mientras lo hacía lo sintió moviéndose contra su cadera, después de un momento la volvió a rozar con su mano, esta vez encontrando un mayor espacio entre sus piernas. La rozó más firmemente que antes, automáticamente y contra todos sus esfuerzos su cuerpo se sacudió y un sonido la dejó mientras él continuó acariciando gentil y cuidadosamente.

_Estaba más que lista para él, _gruñó al sentir su humedad y la vio temblando ante el sonido, "Te deseo tanto." Le murmuró al oído y la volvió a sentir retorciéndose, su cabeza volvió a su cuello a continuar besándola. _Si él solo supiera,_ pensó para sentirlo deteniéndose de nuevo, él levantó su cabeza de su cuello y lo volteó a mirar, le sonreía, evidentemente supo lo que quería y sabiendo que ya estaba perdida en sus sentimientos de…deseo trajo su mano a su cuello y se lo acarició mientras levantaba la cabeza de la cama y buscaba sus labios, no podía decirle que lo deseaba pero era evidente que lo hacía y quiso demostrárselo. Michael notó que dejó la última de sus inhibiciones, este beso era hosco, ardiente y vigoroso, en esencia ella, y se lo devolvió con todo su ser mientras empezó a mover su mano más rápido y fuerte.

Sabía que se encontraba cerca, no podía dejar de besarlo enérgicamente, asirse más fuerte de su cuello y retorcerse. Michael sabía que no le faltaba mucho, su estomago se estaba tensando, sus caderas moviéndose, y de un momento a otro despegó la boca de la suya mientras tomaba aire para esconder la cara en su cuello, Selene se aferró a él mientras cerraba sus ojos fuertemente, sus caderas se movían por cuenta propia mientras su cuerpo sufría de espasmos. Después de unos segundos mermó el movimiento y retiró su mano mientras ella empezaba a relajarse y a respirar profundamente, a Selene no le importó quedarse abrazándolo por un momento mientras se volvía a controlar, pero si le importó sentirlo respondiéndole el abrazo y que le empezaba a besar el hombro suavemente, cuando por fin quiso retirarse y él hizo lo mismo y cruzaron miradas vio su frente sudada y quiso llevar su mano y limpiarlo pero Michael la miraba expectante y decidió evadirlo. Se quedaron así por un par de minutos, ella contenta del silencio no sabiendo que responderle si le preguntara algo.

Empezó a rozarle el estómago mientras le evadía la mirada, no se iba a dejar amilanar por ese detalle, sabía que talvez estaba tan sorprendida como él de cómo las cosas estaban saliendo. _No sabía como iba a hacer para olvidarse de eso mañana_. No se hacía ilusiones de que ella por tan solo compartir un momento de pasión con él iba a cambiar su forma de ser al siguiente día, aunque si la había cambiado en estos instantes, si algo sabía era que esto sólo abría la posibilidad de que las cosas se volvieran a repetir de una forma casual, nada más y no dejaba de ser eso, una posibilidad. Se iba a acostar con ella pero aparte de que lo hacía para disfrutarlo también sabía que secretamente estaba esperando que habiéndose sacado esto de su sistema su interés por ella acabara, a veces era lo que sucedía. Que ella no hubiera dicho ni una palabra lo estaba matando, era la primera vez que se acostaba con una mujer que no hablaba, "¿Siempre eres así de callada?"

Ella lo miró a los ojos de nuevo, "¿Qué quieres que diga?" le preguntó reflejando su pensamiento. Ella no sabía que decirle, Michael simplemente era diferente, recordó sus palabras anteriores, "¿Qué también te deseo?" Que quisiera oír algo de sus labios seguramente provenía de su parte más humana, de esa parte que no se complacía tan solo con el acto sino también con palabras que creaban un vinculo…Si hubiera tenido este tipo de experiencia cuando humana seguramente habría sabido que decirle, ahora cualquier cosa que pensaba sonaba extremo.

No era lo que el quisiera escuchar sino lo que ella quisiera decirle, "No, eso ya lo sentí a primera mano." Michael siempre había respetado a Selene y al principio trató de acercársele como uno se le acerca a cualquier persona, tuvo paciencia y fue gentil pero ella siempre le dio no rotundos, después con su frustración lo caballeroso que había llegado a ser quedó por los suelos cuando un par de veces directamente le dio a entender o le dijo que se quería acostar con ella, pero esto que le acababa de decir era rotundamente lo más subido de tono que le había dicho, y se llamaría mentiroso si dijera que no se moría por ver su reacción.

Y ahí estaba ella pensando las cosas de más y preocupándose cuando él estaba haciendo bromas, y pervertidas. Se movió un poco y lo sintió de nuevo contra su cadera, esto mismo refutaba su lógica, ella también había sentido su deseo a primera mano momentos atrás, a primera mano, contra su muslo, contra su estomago, esto según él, haría que su declaración de que la deseaba hubiera sido totalmente innecesarias porque ella ya lo sabía, pero esta era una lógica difícil, imposible, de refutar especialmente para ella. Lo vio conteniendo una sonrisa, _¿Por que la estaba haciendo pensar tantas bobadas?_ "¿Son esas las clases de cosas que los humanos se dicen en estos momentos?" Se lo dijo con tono reprobatorio pero dándole a entender que no estaba enojada y que era una pregunta retórica a la cual no buscaba respuesta.

La cuestión de que Selene había ingresado al mundo de los inmortales aún siendo virgen quedó revelada por ella misma y talvez sin darse cuenta. Era algo en lo que él había llegado a pensar, primero estaba la época, segundo, estaba seguro que había sido una niña de familia y tercero, nunca había mencionado a un marido o pretendiente ni nada por el estilo. "Todo depende de la clase de humanos." Le dijo sabiendo cual había sido la verdadera intención de su pregunta, le dio un pico en la boca y se alejó apenas dos centímetros, "Y del tipo de relación entre esos humanos."

Michael se le acercó y le dio otro beso lento de los tantos que habían compartido y que la estaba haciendo sentir incomoda, y sabía que él lo debía de estar también pero por distintas razones, un escalofrío la recorrió de nuevo cuando lo volvió a sentir contra su pierna. Michael era una persona emocional y sensible por eso no se había sorprendido en nada que no se apurara y que la estuviera tratando como lo hacía, estaba en su naturaleza el ser considerado y por eso nunca se lo había imaginado como un amante egoísta, pero- La dirección de su pensamiento se detuvo.

Selene era fría, era de esperarse que solo se juntara con aquellos que tenían una ideología similar a la suya, como eso funcionaba en la intimidad le daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza, probablemente a lo máximo que había llegado con alguien era a relaciones casuales, ella misma le había dicho que a excepción de Viktor no había amado o querido a nadie desde humana… Michael sin romper el beso se acomodó mejor llevando su pierna entre las de ella, presionándola con su muslo íntimamente mientras su erección se frotaba contra ella con cada movimiento que él hacía. Talvez todo esto era sólo algo salido de sus fantasías, que Selene no conocía el cariño no fingido al tener sexo…Ella no quería saber de humanidad al mismo tiempo que no quería que él perdiera la suya, "No puedo esperar más." Le dijo al oído y la sintió moviendo su pierna para ayudarlo a acomodarse entre las de ella. Selene era mucho más complaciente de lo que se había imaginado y también había sido fácil de complacer hasta el momento. Ella no quería humano pero iba a tener humano, aunque sus fantasías siempre se caracterizaban por ser algo fuertes así no era como deseaba su primera vez con ella, y que ella le respondiera de la misma forma lenta, tierna e indecisa le hacía saber que la estaba haciendo sentir vulnerable.

Respiraba fuertemente mientras sentía la erección de Michael presionada y atrapada en su abdomen bajo pulsando impacientemente. Él tenía más paciencia de la que creía, ella por su parte y aunque disfrutara de la exploración lenta también quería que se apurara. Por extraño que pareciera no sentía ninguna vacilación en completar su unión física con él, debería de estar temiéndolo por lo que él significaba para ella pero talvez eso mismo y por la forma con que se portaba no le quedaban dudas. La única duda era como se iban a comportar después de que salieran de esa cama, porque esos 'mañana' que le había dado eran una farsa, de hecho ya mismo deberían de estar donde Jhon. Sintió a Michael sosteniendo su propio peso con un brazo mientras levantaba su cintura de la de ella, lo iba a ayudar a posicionarse pero sintió que ya estaba acomodado, cerró sus ojos en espera mientras el la rozaba otro tanto.

Michael cerró los ojos y pasó saliva, saboreando el momento y al mismo tiempo sincerándose, aunque no estuviese muy atento a lo que pensaba, _no iba a olvidarse de ella solo porque se acostaran._ Sintió la mano de Selene en sus costillas y abrió sus ojos, la vio remojándose los labios, expectante, y de repente abrió los suyos y cruzó su mirada con la de él, sus ojos estaban azules. Si no se corrió en ese momento fue porque ser híbrido le daba ventaja. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para contenerse y apoyó su frente contra la de ella, estaba en el tope de su excitación sexual podía verse muy calmada pero sus ojos azules la delataban, ni siquiera podía contener su cambio, la fisiología de los vampiros trabajaba así, probablemente ella ni siquiera sospechaba que él lo sabía. "Nunca he deseado a una mujer como te deseo a ti." Porque nunca una mujer lo había hecho esperar tanto.

_Ella nunca había deseado a un hombre como lo deseaba a él._ Michael no esperó respuesta, lo sintió lentamente deslizándose dentro de ella. Selene se sostuvo de él mientras continuaba, había una leve diferencia de temperaturas entre ellos y nunca creyó que su calidez fuera a ser tan incomodo, tuvo que cerrar los ojos y apretar su mandíbula para no quejarse cuando sus caderas finalmente se encontraron. Michael sentía el cuerpo de Selene contrayéndose y manteniéndolo en su interior y gruñó contra su mejilla, _estaba muy estrecha._ La temperatura aunque no nueva para él también lo hacía sentir un poco incomodo pero por lo agradable que era y su estrechez no estaba ayudando, sospechaba que no iba a durar lo que él quisiera, pensaba mientras le daba unos instantes para ajustarse.

Michael empezó a moverse casi inmediatamente pero sólo haciendo movimientos suaves y cortos, movió sus caderas hacia delante presionando más profundamente mientras ella se asía de él y luego retirándose lentamente. Selene aún se sostenía de sus costillas y llevó una de sus manos a su cuero cabelludo donde lo encontró empapado, hizo un puño con su cabello pero sin lastimarlo mientras el le tocaba con la nariz la mejilla. Ella volteó su cara un poco y buscó los labios de Michael, él la besó igual al ritmo que llevaban lento y suave, sin apuros ni muy apasionado, lo escuchó murmurando algo pero no supo qué. Michael repitió sus movimientos hasta que sintió que se podía deslizar con un poco de mayor facilidad, aumentó el ritmo aunque no demasiado, quería saborear este momento mientras duraba que sabía que no sería demasiado, las miradas, caricias y emociones que recibía de ella…

Selene llevó los labios contra su cuello mientras Michael empezaba a experimentar que era lo que más le gustaba, sus manos empezaron a jugar con su espina y sus omóplatos. "Te sientes tan bien." Michael le dijo cuando ella levantó una pierna de la cama y con esta le empezó a acariciar una a él. Unos segundos después la sintió tratando de girarlos pero todavía no estaba listo para dejarle el control.

Michael la cogió de la pierna que aún lo estaba tocando y creyó que solo iba a ser eso, tocarla o acomodársela alrededor de él pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando en vez de eso la enredó con su brazo presionando más contra él y la llevó un tanto hasta adelante, esto hizo que sus caderas crearan un nuevo ángulo del cual no se iba a quejar mucho menos cuando él empezó a aumentar su ritmo. Instantes después Michael la escuchó exhalando y rodando sus caderas mientras colocaba su otra pierna alrededor de él para poder seguirle el paso, mientras tanto él deslizó sus dedos desde su cadera hasta su seno mientras se robaban besos cortos pero febriles.

_Al diablo con querer estar encima, _le excitaba saber que quería dejarle todo el control a él. El peso de Michael aplastándola contra el colchón, sus movimientos, su mano en su seno apretándola fuertemente solo servía para que su entusiasmo aumentara, pero sabía que no solamente era por eso. La pierna en la mano de Michael se estaba empezando a entumecer y la movió no esperando que le fuera a gruñir deteniéndola, las ondas haciéndola erizar mientras le demandaba sumisión no sabiendo que ya la tenía.

El por qué no quería dejarle el control lo había justificado a que ella iba a estar en control después de que todo hubiera finalizado pero cuando le gruñó supo que no era así, que venía de una parte más instintiva y que se mezclaba con que talvez ella sin notarlo lo había prácticamente controlado por los últimos meses, que ella siempre estuviera en control de sus emociones y de todo alrededor también lo incitaban. Las manos de Selene lo sujetaron de la cara cuando sus labios se estrellaron contra los de ella, todas las emociones iban en ese beso.

"No creo que mañana me pueda olvidar de esto." Le dijo sin aire mientras su boca viajaba por su mandíbula y hasta su cuello, sus caderas cambiando el ángulo de sus embestidas mientras le lamía y succionaba el cuello y sintiendo como ella lo apreciaba.

"_¡Michael!_" dijo sin saber si era por apreciación o por lo que le acababa de decir. Sus manos dejaron su seno y su pierna mientras literalmente la atrapó contra la cama al colocar sus brazos contra los costados de ella mientras al mismo tiempo ganaba mayor empuje.

"Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé." Respondió sabiendo que de todas formas fingiría que nada había sucedido. Para este momento ya la idea de que fuera especial se había quedado atrás hacía rato y ahora estaba siguiendo sus instintos más primales, tenía una sola determinación en la cabeza y ella parecía compartirla, sintió suaves pero fuertes muslos haciendo más presión contra su cintura mientras sus piernas se cerraban sobre sus caderas. Se contrajo sobre su miembro cuando la aprisionó aún más contra la cama y empezó a empujar fuertemente contra ella mientras le levantaba un poco las caderas para ganar mayor impulso.

Dos minutos después Michael volvió a bajar la velocidad, el sudor que los cubría hacía que fuera más difícil aferrarse, Selene sabía que se estaba tratando de controlar un poco por ella. El respiraba rápidamente y cerraba sus ojos, tocaba sus costados, besaba sus mejillas, _pero no quería que se controlara por ella,_ estaba tan cerca como él. Llevó sus labios al cuello de Michael y empezó a jugar con su piel, podía no ser tan sensible como ella en el área pero de que lo disfrutaba lo disfrutaba. Lo sintió empezando a mover sus caderas en forma circular y trató de no emitir ningún ruido, un segundo después le daba dos empujones fuertes mientras se volvía a detener y repetir el procedimiento una y otra vez, _estaba jugando con ella. _Selene llevó sus boca a su lóbulo y lo tomó entre sus labios mientras sentía como sus movimientos ahora no eran tan firmes, poco después siendo egoísta sus labios pasaron de su oreja a su garganta e hizo lo que había querido hacer temprano cuando lo había visto tomar sangre, tomó su manzana de Adán entre sus labios y aplicó la más mínima succión, inmediatamente lo sintió palpitando mientras detenía sus caderas, después pasó saliva y ella siguió su manzana. Momentos después dejó de hacerlo y mientras se dirigía a hacer contacto visual con él, ya lo encontraba hasta normal, él rápidamente colocó una mano sobre su cabeza y si no fuera porque su pulgar le acariciaba el cabello pensaría que estaba siendo brusco. Los dos respiraban contra la cara del otro y él empezó a moverse de nuevo, fuerte pero lentamente. Selene respiraba profundamente mientras lo dejaba hacer, no podía hacer nada más hasta que sintió el estomago de él tensándose, sabiendo lo que sucedía iba a empezar a empujar más contra él cuando la detuvo de una de sus caderas, "Estoy tan cerca," le dijo en un tono de disculpa y lo sintió levantándose otro tanto mientras llevaba su mano entre sus cuerpos y _¡dios!_

Se empezó a contraer constantemente con cada pasar de su dedo lo que para Michael solo hacía que quisiera terminar con esto de una vez, la vio sumamente excitada mientras buscaba aún más contacto, pero claro, tratando de esconder cada gemido y suspiro de él, cuando la sintió enterrando sus uñas en su bíceps ya no pudo aguantarlo más.

Su mano la dejó mientras la apoyaba nueva y fuertemente en su cintura. Lo escuchó quejándose mientras sus caderas volvían al ritmo enérgico de antes, inmediatamente se aferró aún más a él, sintió su mano deslizándose a su trasero y levantándola un poco mientras la apretaba y cada vez la embestía más fuerte. Ella se empezó a retorcer. _Oh dios,_ "_Michael._" Jadeó y no hizo el menor intento por evitar que su nombre saliera de sus labios, su cuerpo entero reflejando la fuerza de sus acometidas.

Sus jadeos eran cada vez más seguidos, sus manos las tenía unidas alrededor de su cuello sudado, y lo emocionaba verla así por él y llamando su nombre con entusiasmo, algo que creyó no iba a pasar nunca, su cuerpo se empezó a tensar debajo de él y supo que estaba cerca, incrementó su velocidad mientras se concentraba en algo que no fuera la sensación de estar dentro de ella pero era difícil cuando cada vez lo apretaba más. Michael quitó la mano que aún tenía en su cara y la puso debajo de su cuello haciendo colisionar sus bocas nuevamente en un feroz y rápido beso, la brusquedad ella se la devolvía mientras el imprudentemente hundía su lengua en la dulce boca de Selene mientras esta gemía contra sus labios.

Michael devoraba cada respiro que ella atentaba tomar con la ferocidad con que la besaba. _Querría más de él, una vez no sería suficiente y lo había sabido desde el principio_, se encontró pensando en el momento que lo impensable sucedió, su lengua rozó uno de sus colmillos y lo sintió sangrando dentro de su boca, gimió inmediatamente rompió el beso mientras trataba de no dejar que las pocas gotas que había probado le cortaran el poco raciocinio que le quedaba.

Michael no pasó por alto que ella parecía no quererlo de esa manera pero en el momento era lo de menos, tragó su propia sangre mezclada con la saliva de ambos y sintió que el rasguño que se había hecho ya ni existía, la sostenía fuertemente de su cuello y la soltó para pasar el brazo de esa misma mano por debajo mientras la sujetaba aún más a él, "Estoy obsesionado contigo." Trató de decir entre respiros y de nuevo la única respuesta que encontró fue el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando el uno contra el otro y cualquier sonido que los dos dejaban salir. Abrió los ojos para sentirla masajeando su cuello con sus pulgares mientras se aferraba a él y aún más fuerte aferraba sus ojos. Le dio lo que _ella_ quería, embistiéndola profunda y rápidamente también él disfrutando de su piel húmeda deslizándose contra la suya. En cuanto escuchó que sus jadeos se fueron convirtiendo en gemidos que ya ni podía contener llevó sus labios a su cuello y hundió sus dientes en este mientras la acometía cada vez más fuerte acercando su propio orgasmo.

Selene se quedó completamente sin aliento al él hacer eso, aunque su mordida no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para romper su piel si lo fue para provocar su orgasmo, inmediatamente sintió los dientes una corriente eléctrica la recorrió de pies a cabeza, su espalda se dobló y vocalizó su satisfacción mientras sus caderas empezaron a convulsionar y a asirlo más fuerte mientras él trataba de impedirle el movimiento al empujarla más contra la cama, embistiendo violentamente en ella mientras sus dedos se hundían en sus caderas y cambiaba su ángulo.

Michael dejó de morderla y escondió su cara en su cuello tras escuchar y sentir lo que su mordida le había provocado, sintió sus músculos internos contrayéndose y masajeándolo mientras trataban de obstruirle el movimiento. Sabiendo que ahora si se podía dejar ir, la asió más fuertemente y sin compasión alguna arremetió contra ella mientras la escuchaba murmurar su nombre y sentía sus uñas cerrándose en su bíceps, todo eso mientras ella levantaba las caderas haciéndole las cosas más fáciles, él no había estado muy lejos y en un par de segundos sintió como se tensaba dentro de ella, _había deseado este momento por tanto tiempo,_ pensó mientras sus movimientos ya no eran tan firmes como antes pero aún no resistiéndose a parar, se quería saciar completamente de ella.

Mientras su cuerpo se empezó a relajar escuchó a Michael aún gruñendo contra su cuello mientras temblaba y la apretaba fuertemente de sus caderas tanto que la lastimaba, gimió nuevamente ante lo que esto le producía y empezó a moverse para ayudarlo y segundos después lo sintió pulsando en ella antes que calor dentro de su vientre la invadiera mientras sus caderas se sacudían con fuerza, pero esto no lo detuvo, aun cuando ya todo había terminado continuó moviéndose por unos momentos más, ella lo único que hizo fue sostenerlo, al sentirlo inmóvil nuevamente desentrelazó sus piernas de sus caderas y las descansó contra la cama.

Selene no se movió mientras él permaneció encima de ella ambos tratando de recuperar el aliento, Michael la tenía completamente atrapada no sabía a que hora él había pasado su brazo debajo de su cuello funcionando como una almohada ni cuando la mano de ese mismo brazo se había situado en su hombro para sostenerla, al sentirlo aún inmóvil momentos después le empezó a tocar el cabello de su nuca para hacerlo reaccionar y eso exactamente hizo, lo sintió dejando de apoyar todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella y empezó a acariciarle el cuello con la nariz dejando besos donde la había mordido y que aun continuaba haciéndola estremecer. Al levantar la cara se quedó mirándola unos instantes y no pudo evitar sonreír aún sabiendo que esta era la última estación de su viaje, "Te ves como siempre imaginé que lo harías."

Al momento después era a lo que le temía más que a tener sexo con él, no sabía como reaccionar y se encontraba casi hipnotizada, las arrugas de nuevo hacían su aparición, "¿Como?" preguntó sin darse cuenta y después lo vio apenado.

No le había respondido ni a uno de sus comentarios mientras lo estaban haciendo y justo cuando pensaba en uno que lo haría apenar a ella le daba la gana de preguntarle, "No te va a gustar." Dijo y llevó sus labios contra su barbilla, que ella se dejara besar de esa forma tan suave le dejó entender que aun se encontraba en su gozo post-orgásmico, había asumido que tan solo terminar sería alejarse de él. Al ella no responderle continuó, "Como si te hubieran dado la follada que te merecías." Confesó sin pelos en la lengua y la sintió tensándose nuevamente. Podría haber sido más educado y decirle 'Toda desarreglada' o 'Como si te lo hubieran hecho como lo merecías.' Pero esas no habían sido las palabras exactas en su cabeza. Despeinada, ojos aún dilatados y azules pero con mirada cansada y complacida, sus mejillas tenían un poco más de color de lo normal, sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados…

Y este era el ejemplo máximo del porque no le gustaba hacerle preguntas cuando lo veía sonriendo, o elevado, o cuando estaban hablando de cosas personales, no sabía con que le saldría y generalmente pensaba que sería con un chorro de babas y esta vez no había estado equivocada, solo que esta vez también la hacía avergonzar. Le iba a responder que seguramente él se creía mucho pero no tuvo tiempo.

"Ahora no te vayas a enojar por eso." Le dijo aún con su tono suave, todo podía haber terminado ahora pero aún no quería desenredarse de ella, llevó sus labios a los de ella y los empezó a besar suavemente pero no le respondió, no se dio por aludido. Selene deslizó una de sus manos desde su cuello a su espalda y al no separarse de él Michael supo que era porque no quería, "Para dos personas que no se llevan bien en situaciones normales nos llevamos _muy_ bien en esta, o al menos eso opino yo." Selene estaba de acuerdo. La mano aún sosteniéndola de la cintura fue a parar a su cabeza unos segundos después y sintió como le acariciaba una ceja, a diferencia de antes no sintió nada ante la caricia. "Me matas con tu silencio." Le repitió cuando tras varios segundos ella solo lo miraba sin decirle nada.

Selene lo sentía por Michael, probablemente nunca se había acostado con una persona que tuviera tantos problemas como ella, él quería que actuara como humana y ella ni siquiera sabía lo que era eso, "No sé que decir." Decidió ser honesta, no sabía que decirle _a él_, se corrigió al menos en su mente "Prefiero los silencios."

"No lo dudo." De hecho, _¿que le podía decir en ese momento? _Que había sido un error le vino a la mente y sin duda alguna prefería su silencio a eso. Y él no se iba a arruinar el momento con dudas, ya pensaría en eso en cuanto se levantaran pero por ahora prefería aprovechar el momento y que ella parecía esta tan cómoda como él, "Al menos no resultó como en los entrenamientos, tu diciéndome que hacer y gritándome cuando lo hago mal…" Hasta ese momento no había extrañado esta parte del sexo, las bromas, chanzas y conversaciones tontas, continuó con una sonrisa que no pudo esconder, "Eso no quiere decir que no aprecie o esté abierto a sugerencias en cuanto a esta otra índole."

La más mínima muestra de una mueca burlona apareció en la cara de Selene, una vez lo había amenazado con dispararle para que hiciera algo bien. Sabía que Michael compartió ese mismo pensamiento porque lo vio sonriéndole mas abiertamente, "No sé que decir porque nunca he estado con alguien tan…" pero no tenía palabras para describirlo, _¿despreocupado?_ No podía llamarlo así, Michael para nada era despreocupado,_ ¿humano? _Eso nada tenía que ver con humanidad...o talvez tenía que verlo todo. Michael simplemente tenía una mentalidad más abierta en cuanto a mostrar sus emociones, los inmortales no eran así, "Los vampiros no somos, yo no soy-"

"Entiendo." La interrumpió sorprendido de que quisiera darle explicaciones, esperó unos segundos y la vio cerrando los ojos en cuanto se acercaba a besarla. ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser así siempre? No se refería a estarse tocando constantemente sino a poder compartir una conversación o un rato con ella sin estar peleándose. Cuando el beso terminó llevo su frente contra los labios de ella, un segundo después se dio cuenta que estaba buscando el contacto que Samantha le propinaba algunas veces y algo en su pecho se hizo pedazos, aún así no se separó, extrañaba ese contacto y las emociones a su alrededor como un todo. Selene movió su cabeza tras varios segundos seguramente incomoda, pero a diferencia de sentirla esquivándolo sintió sus labios debajo de su sien, justo al lado de uno de sus ojos. Las ironías de la vida, ella probablemente no haría eso si supiera que segundos atrás había estado pensando en otra mujer, pero también podía ser que por otra ironía si él no hubiera pensado en ella Selene no lo hubiese besado de esa forma. La caricia de Selene duraría tan solo un par de segundos, y si lo pensaba de más no sabía siquiera si había sido una caricia o un roce accidental, pero sintió el corazón de ella acelerándose y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para aceptarse a sí mismo que no solamente estaba obsesionado con ella.

Esta caricia, no el acto sexual, era probablemente la mayor muestra de afecto que le había dado y le había costado trabajo hacerlo, y que él se separara de ella un instante después fue como si hubiese luchado consigo misma para nada, no trató de tenerlo, él sacó el brazo de debajo de su cuello, y le dio permiso, se apoyó en ese brazo y la otra mano la posó en su estómago mientras separaba sus cuerpos, y no se quejó, dejó de apoyarse contra ella y lo vio acostándose a su lado.

¿Que significaba para ella acostarse con él? Michael se preguntó, definitivamente no era del tipo que andaba de cama en cama ni tenía amantes solo porque si…Y seguramente estaba consciente de los sentimientos que tenía para con ella, ¿así que porque no lo había rechazado? Se volteó sobre su costado y la vio pensativa, _¿que pasaba por su cabeza en ese instante?_ No pudo dejar de recorrer su desnudez con la mirada nuevamente, en su cuello quedaba una mínima huella de sus dientes, aún respiraba un poco agitada, sus senos con sus pezones aún rígidos, su estómago y estrecha cintura que giraban mientras se cubría su pecho con su brazo y traía sus piernas un poco más contra su tronco. La miró de nuevo a los ojos, se había girado y ahora estaban frente a frente y no pudo evitar pensar que lo había hecho o porque quería aún mantener alguna clase de contacto con él o porque había querido bloquearle su cuerpo al cubrirse un tanto modestamente, a él no le importó, el hecho era que aún no se marchaba. Se animó a llevar su mano hacia sus costados y posarla sobre este mientras la empezaba a acariciar circularmente con la yema de los dedos, "Lo que acabó de suceder no cambia nada entre nosotros, ¿cierto?"

No había sonado como una pregunta sino como una declaración pero sabía a lo que se refería. El asunto aquí era que había formulado mal la pregunta, lo cambiaba todo pero las cosas se tenían que quedar igual entre ellos, por el bien de ambos, se mintió descaradamente a si misma. "No. Michael, desde el principio-"

La interrumpió nuevamente, "No, está bien. Somos adultos." Le contestó conformándose, al menos por ahora, sabía lo que ella sentía por él y lo que él sentía por ella y que no sería tan fácil de dejar a un lado. "Sólo me pregunto algo, ¿por que hoy?"

Que Michael mantuviera su palabra la tranquilizaba de nuevo, y la pregunta, la pregunta se merecía una respuesta sincera aunque le costara trabajo dársela y se pusiera en la línea tanto a ella como a él, "Soy una guerrero, soy prescindible," lo vio frunciendo el ceño, seguramente preguntándose a donde iba. Una de las primeras cosas que se aprende en ese mundo es que uno se tiene que valer por uno mismo, había dejado incontables compañeros atrás solo para asegurar su supervivencia, había planeado en decirle eso mismo a Michael pero desistió, ella siempre pensaba que era mejor ir al grano que darle vueltas al asunto, "Yo," pero le costaba trabajo admitirlo, "Me afectó que…me afectó lo que hiciste hoy por mí." Era verdad, pero no una completa. No podía expresar lo que había sentido al saber que después de dos siglos alguien se preocupaba genuinamente por ella tanto como para poner su vida en peligro, y que esa persona fuera Michael solo lo hacía más importante porque estaba empezando a admitirse a si misma que la estimación que le tenía se había estado convirtiendo en algo más desde hacía un tiempo. "Es importante."

Michael se quedó mirándola aún cuando ella había dejado de hacer contacto visual en cuanto empezó a hablar. Cuando le había contado la historia de su familia en aquella casa de vigilancia se había dado cuenta que no era tan fuerte como se mostraba al mundo, aunque no lo hubiera estado mirando tampoco en esa ocasión había podido escuchar su tristeza e incluso las lágrimas en sus ojos. Y en ese momento fue que la verdadera conexión emocional entre ellos se dio aún ella no se diese cuenta. La mirada fija en la estación del metro para él había sido un shock, bajar las gradas e inmediatamente cruzar su mirada con la de una mujer sumamente sexy que también se le quedó mirando, multitud de cosas le pasó por la cabeza en esos segundos que mantuvieron la mirada, para él, Michael, quien aún seguía dolido por la muerte de su prometida fue inaudito que la mirada melancólica y de interés que esa mujer le daba le hubiera llamado tanto la atención…pero después esos mismos ojos lo rehuyeron de una manera casi tímida mientras desaparecía tras un muro, y de nuevo volvió a la realidad y el mundo volvió a girar a la misma velocidad, era tan solo otra mujer, una muy linda y él iba tarde para su trabajo. Y tampoco se las iba a dar de santurrón, era tan sexy que se le cruzó por la cabeza la imagen de ellos dos juntos, pero eso no creaba una conexión entre ellos, la conexión se creó cuando ella decidió confiarle algo de lo que estaba seguro no le había confiado a nadie en mucho tiempo, y que después se mostrara preocupada al preguntarle sobre 'la mujer en la foto'. La vulnerabilidad escondida de Selene era una de las cosas que mas le llamaba la atención, como en ese momento, él podía leer entre líneas, nunca creyó que llegaría a ser especial para una persona tanto como para que esta se jugara la vida por ella. _Talvez ya no quería estar sola_, pensó. Y aunque no acababa de comprender porque fingirían que nada sucedió lo iba a dejar pasar por alto, porque la verdad era que él sabía mas de la vida que ella así le llevara siglos de ventaja, lo que acababan de hacer sólo los acercaría más por eso se había esforzado por hacerlo lo mas especial posible que pudiera, lo mas especial posible para ella, con miradas largas y besos tiernos, habían hecho el amor. Y sabía, ahora lo sabía con seguridad que por su reacción era la primera vez que alguien la trataba así y, más importante, que le gustaba. Si se quería seguir engañando o escondiendo por un tiempo por él estaba bien. Ahora ya sabía que cartas jugar con ella y a que atenerse. Pero por primera vez no encontró que responderle.

Que Michael no le dijera nada la intrigaba pues no sabía si había dicho lo correcto según él. De repente lo vio con una mirada demasiado seria que sólo la recordaba de cuando cosas graves sucedían y se molestó un poco, le iba a preguntar cual era el problema cuando de nuevo lo vio inclinándose hacia ella mientras unía sus bocas. Selene sabía que este no era el tipo de cosas por hacer si iba a seguir con el plan, en ese mismo momento debería de estar en ese baño preparándose para marcharse pero lo que hizo fue descubrirse al colocar su brazo sobre el costado de Michael mientras continuaban besándose. Como pocas veces en su vida se decidió a no pensar en nada, ni en lo que sucedería mañana ni en cinco minutos tan solo quería aprovechar ese momento, sin responsabilidades por las cuales preocuparse.

Ella se separó un momento después y cruzaron miradas por un par de segundos luego se alejó un tanto, la vio suspirando y prontamente se volteó dándole la espalda, le pareció raro que lo hiciera de un momento a otro pero reaccionó inmediatamente y puso su brazo alrededor de ella mientras se preparaban a descansar por unos cuantos minutos, no creyó que Selene se quedaría un rato por él significado sentimental que eso tendría y no estaba seguro si se iba a quedar o lo iba a hacer a un lado, probablemente lo último.

Eso no era lo que había tenido en mente, se había volteado para macharse de esa cama y él la había detenido, sintió como dejaba un beso en su hombro mientras se acercaba más a ella, que pudieran quedarse un rato más era un hecho, que ella quisiera quedarse no era buen indicio pues le gustase o no se encontraba cómoda. Escasos minutos después sintió la respiración de Michael más lenta, se había dormido.

**Final del Flashback. **

·

Ahora que tenía la cabeza más clara no podía evitar pensar que lo hizo para alcanzar una paz mental, porque simplemente lo deseaba, que fueron solo sus impulsos e instintos, que estaba confundida, ¿pero a quien iba a engañar? Ni siquiera ella misma se lo creía…_¿Entonces por que el arrepentimiento? …¿_Porque ahora le dio esperanzas, porque por su actitud podría estar asumiendo otras cosas, porque lo usó, porque a la larga esto lo lastimará? _…¿En verdad se arrepentía? _En el fondo sabía que era algo más.

La indecisión en cuanto a lo sucedido volvió en cuanto se alejó, por una parte quería seguir pensando, mintiéndose a si misma, que no importaba cuan bueno había sido no significaba nada…Pero ya ni siquiera podía seguir con esa clase de pensamiento. _¿Era capaz de volver a poner esa barrera entre ellos?_ Ciertamente no lo creía _¿pero lo quería?_ Exhaló, y la otra parte la convencía de que nunca se había sentido así antes y que- se interrumpió en cuanto escuchó algo afuera, seguro él levantándose.

Sentimientos, sus sentimientos por él habían estado cambiando, de solo tolerancia a estimación y ahora a cariño, ella nunca había sentido eso ultimo por ningún hombre. Y él, él le había dejado más que claro que no solo sentía deseo y apego por ella y ahí era donde se había empezado a sentir intimidada de nuevo y aún más que antes. Mientras lo hacían se había sentido vulnerable pero esto lo había hecho a un lado, había sido sencillo, estaba con Michael y eso había sido suficiente, no había escuchado esa voz que la prevenía, él no la juzgaba en ese momento, él entendía aunque no le dijese nada, era Michael a quien besaba y tocaba, el que jadeantemente le murmuraba palabras de provocación y cariño al oído y que luego buscaba sus labios, el que le sonreía, el que le pedía que no cerrara los ojos, …._¡Mierda!_ Pensó al ver que se estaba dejando llevar por sus recuerdos, _¡tenía que dejar de hacerlo!_

…Michael quien la quería, quien le había dicho que habían hecho el amor y quien había cohesionado palabras de sus labios que en circunstancias normales no le diría, pensó mas seriamente, ¿Cuál iba a ser la actitud entre ellos ahora? _Sabía que debió de haber pensado las cosas antes de regresarle sus besos,_ suspiró tras meterse debajo del chorro de agua fría.

Cuando humana tenía la mentalidad de esos tiempos y había sido inocente en su forma de pensar en cuanto al sexo, nunca consideró la intimidad sin amor y no llegó a experimentarlo…Esa clase de pensamiento la dejó tan pronto se convirtió en vampiro, con el tiempo se olvidó de todo excepto por una cosa, su familia y por lo tanto su venganza asesinando lycans…No le importaba nada más. Asumió lo peor en cuanto al sexo al notar las cosas que los vampiros libertinos que habitaban Ordoghaz realizaban no tan a escondidas. No todos eran así pero reconoció que cuando dos vampiros estaban juntos era solo por el acto y nada más, y en su mente empezó a tratarlo así también mientras lo evitaba, no había sido difícil. Pero con el tiempo empezó a ver las cosas con otros ojos y la soledad fue talvez el factor mas importante…Pasó mucho tiempo antes de primero experimentarlo aprehensivamente y se dio cuenta que estaba en lo correcto, casi nada de emociones mayores, solo sexo y un sentimiento de comprensión e identificación incluso cuando había sido con alguien que confiaba y le era familiar, o lo mas familiar que alguien llegó a ser para ella. Sus pocos compañeros siempre habían sido vampiros con los que tenía cierta conexión y confianza, llámese traficantes de muerte, y que compartían su mismo punto de vista, para su comodidad nunca sintió nada de lo que se imaginó iba a sentir emocionalmente cuando humana, y supo que nunca lo haría. Pero ahora…

Sexo era algo a lo cual no le prestaba atención, era casi inexistente para ella hasta que Michael apareció, era el primer hombre que en verdad había deseado y no tan inconscientemente como se había hecho creer. Ese día varios factores habían jugado para que pasara lo que eventualmente sabía que sucedería entre ellos, desde él imprudentemente saliendo a su rescate, ella descubriendo que no quería que se convirtiera en lo que ella es, pasando por él echándole leña al fuego al creer que no significaba más que un lycan para ella, haber echado de menos su presencia durante esas tres semanas que estuvieron separados y su apariencia física. Aún no sabía porque no ignoró los sentimientos que podía ver en los ojos de Michael y que seguramente ella reflejaba y que él había visto y hasta mostrado con sus acciones…simplemente no había querido. Aún podría no tener una respuesta certera pero sabía que había sido más que sexo, lo había sabido desde antes de que él con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos le murmurara que sexo era sexo pero que acababan de hacer el amor y que ambos lo sabían. Ahora por primera vez venía a pensar que esta había sido su forma predeterminada de atormentarla, de hacerla pensar en él…Y tanto ahora como en aquel momento se había sobresaltado, porque era verdad, era la primera vez que combinaba las dos, intimidad física y sincera intimidad emocional…Se aborreció a sí misma mientras se preparaba para dejar la ducha y pensaba en esas tres palabras…

Humanidad, por eso mismo no había querido beber de él, había querido que fuera humano, las ironías, antes le rehuía por eso mismo….y aunque no le gustaba el prospecto, tenía que admitir que había sido como se lo había imaginado cuando humana…o al menos la parte mas calmada. Abrió la puerta transparente de la ducha para encontrarse de frente con ropa colgada de un gancho en el picaporte de la puerta, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber quien la había puesto ahí y que había usado sus poderes para pasar desapercibido.

Se acercó a la ropa y la observó, un jean y una blusa oscura, tomó la toalla y se preparó para ponérselos, un gesto tan simple como este le demostraba de una vez por todas que definitivamente Michael si se había estado acostando con alguien en esos seis meses y ella no había sido ingenua al creer que no lo haría y todo ese tiempo había sospechado con quien…_pero esto no se le había cruzado por la cabeza hacía cuatro horas, lo que la dejaba sintiendo un tanto peor que antes._ Eso de nuevo hizo que sus sentidos se aceleraran pero tomó un último respiro de calma antes de salir de nuevo al sótano esperando encontrarse con Michael, pero se encontró a solas.

·

Momentos después de verla entrando al baño el también se levantó y recogió sus ropas para dirigirse arriba, mientras pasaba por el baño dudó en entrar pero prefirió mantenerse su palabra. _¿Cuál iba a ser su actitud para con él ahora? _¿Volverá a ser distante o lo tolerará más? De alguna manera sabía que la forma apacible y hasta cariñosa con que lo había tratado en el último par de horas no volvería. Se dirigió al baño que había en la recamara principal y se tomó una ducha rápida.

¿Qué le hubiera dicho que la quería significaría ahora algo? Ahora que ya no estaban compartiendo un momento intimo… Aunque sabía que no había habido amor, al menos no por parte de ella, desde el principio le mostró otras emociones, preocupación, cariño, confianza, comprensión…aún recordaba la mirada en sus ojos, le había mostrado facetas de ella que no conocía ni se había imaginado, o talvez un poco, sus caricias, miradas y vulnerabilidad cuando le decía algo fueron…no podía describirlo. Obviamente estaba intimidada por sus propias emociones y cuando le mintió revelando las suyas por la forma en como se alejó un poco de él y llamó a sus emociones ridículas le hizo saber que la había intimidado más, al menos no lo había llamado idiota o bobadas. No le quiso dar importancia a eso y se lo hizo saber con un comentario, 'Me haces sentir como la mujer de la relación.' Le había dicho negándose a que ese fuera el final frío de esa noche, ella no le había contestado nada solo mirado fijamente con su imperdible ceño fruncido mientras nuevamente era él quien buscaba un acercamiento, un simple abrazo, y ella, ella no lo había vuelto a tocar.

Quería pensar que la razón por la que no había bebido de él era por lo mismo que le había dicho antes, que el estaba por encima de eso así colocando su humanidad por encima, y ella, la Selene quien no dudaba en lastimar a alguien ya fuera con palabras o violencia para llegar a la verdad, quien no dudaba en apretar un gatillo había querido compartir esa humanidad de él…Con todo lo que pensaba se estaba dando la razón, se estaba empezando a convertir en la mujer de la relación. Se sacudió la cabeza.

Buscó otra combinación de ropas para él y otra para Selene, los inmortales tenían un sentido del olfato muy desarrollado y si se aparecían con sus otras prendas olerían lo que había sucedido entre ellos y no había necesidad de pensarlo, sabía que a Selene esto no le gustaría aun todo el mundo creyera desde el primer momento que ellos eran pareja, el por otro lado no tenía ningún problema con eso, finalmente era de él aunque las cosas se quedaran en el aire, al menos aparentemente pues no iba a desistir hasta convencerla. _¿Era de él?_ se detuvo sobresaltado ante el pensamiento que había tenido, _¿de cuando acá venía a pensar en ella como de su propiedad?_ ¿…Era esto posesividad lycan o tipo inmortal? Nunca había pensado en eso, sí, un par de veces se habían referido a Selene como _su_ vampiro y una vez había oído a un lycan mencionarle a Selene que no era justo que _su_ híbrido entrenara con ellos. Se había volteado a ver su reacción y la vio levantándole una ceja al lycan y después buscando su presencia, él mismo se había encogido de hombros diciéndole sin palabras que él nunca les había dicho nada de eso, y ella volvió de nuevo su atención al lycan pero no se dignó a corregirlo probablemente pensando que no tenía que hacerlo, que eso no era de su incumbencia… _Si ella tan solo supiera la forma como se referían a ellos._

Tras todo lo que Selene ha vivido no podía culparla por que se dejara asustar tan fácilmente. Pero ella no tenía porque asustarse de él…talvez le debió de haber dicho eso último pero en el momento no se le pasó por la cabeza. Pensó silenciosamente volviendo al sótano y después escabulléndose hasta el baño donde vio la silueta de ella mientras colgaba la ropa que le había escogido, ya no habían mas trajes de traficante para mujeres, cerró la puerta y miró a su alrededor, luego se dirigió a la cama, no estaban en ningún hotel como para irse y dejar las cosas desordenadas, dudaba que ella fuera a tener la delicadeza de al menos poner el cobertor de la cama en una lavadora.

De todo lo que había pensado solo había una cosa de la que estaba seguro, que no concernía si para ella esto había tenido importancia el punto era que no se sentiría cómoda si él empezaba a exigirle explicaciones o le daba la impresión de que la estaba presionando… Así que qué debería de hacer en cuanto la volviera a ver, ignorarlo y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado o tratar de…sacudió la cabeza exhalando, ya lo sabría en unos minutos, esperó lo suficiente para volver a la habitación, sabía que Selene se tomaría su tiempo.

Selene no actuó como se lo había imaginado, bueno, si lo hizo sino que aún estaba consternado por su lado más sensible que era el que abarcaba la mayor parte del panorama. Para que iba a negarlo, aunque estos vampiros eran diferentes a los de los mitos en su cabeza se había generado la preconcebida imagen de los vampiros y el sexo dados por las películas y libros, pero después se había dado cuenta que esto tampoco era cierto. Tenían las mordidas y otras cosas pero no era tan exagerado…No había estado exactamente en abstinencia en los últimos meses y había descubierto la realidad. Lo de las mordidas nunca lo había llegado a hacer, le temía al prospecto y en el fondo no era algo que quisiera experimentar, había variedad de cosas por intentar y solo había experimentado un par… Pero lo que experimentó con Selene…con Brianna era solo sexo, tenían una amistad pero no dejaban que esto se interpusiera en el medio, en el momento que estaban juntos no era nada mas que algo carnal, para ambos… Con Selene, tenía que admitirlo, había vuelto a sentir lo que era estar con alguien a quien legítimamente se quería, escuchó que una puerta se abrió y decidió dirigirse de nuevo al sótano, a ver que le deparaba su destino.

·

Selene se acercó de nuevo a la cama para ponerse sus botas y notó que el desorden de prendas en el piso no existía, aún sentada alargó un poco la mano para recoger la pistola que descuidadamente había dejado caer horas atrás y al hacerlo se apenó al ver que la cobija manchada había sido reemplazada por una nueva, _Michael la seguía sorprendiendo._ El sexo no era lo que inocentemente había pensado cuando humana, era violento, desordenado, sórdido y para nada el acto más limpio o 'bonito' que una vez creyó, era bueno pero no algo que tendría en cuenta para tomar una decisión. Irrevocablemente recuerdos y sensaciones volvieron a ella de nuevo, _está bien, era más que bueno_, Michael tenía mucha- sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al escuchar que pasos se dirigían hacia allí y se levantó caminando hacia adelante, aunque ya todo estuviese dicho le alteraba un tanto este momento.

Al terminar de bajar las escaleras la encontró con la ropa que le había preparado y mirándolo con ceño fruncido, "Te ves muy linda...y no puedes llevar eso contigo," mató dos pájaros de un solo tiro, no trató de acercársele y había agregado la ultima parte tras varios segundos de silencio y refiriéndose al arma colgada de su hombro, "hay una fiesta en la casa de lado y no sería prudente que te vieran con un arma." De por si sólo ya llamaría la atención con el atuendo que llevaba, parecía que lo tuviera pintado y no puesto, demostraba todas sus curvas como el traje de traficante pero este era un atuendo más simple y no era común verla vestida así, jeans azules desteñidos apretados y una blusa purpura que se pegaba un tanto a su torso, se veía como una mujer normal que salía a divertirse con sus amigos, bueno, si se le quitara el eterno gesto de melancolía mezclado con molestia.

El no le quitaba los ojos de encima, "Bien." dijo colocando la pistola sobre la mesa y cogiendo la beretta, esta la escondió en la parte de atrás de la cintura de sus pantalones y se aseguró de que su blusa la cubriera todo mientras se aproximaba a él y a último momento lo evadía.

La vio pasando justo a su lado, como si nada. _El podía tener muchas dudas en cuanto a cómo habían quedado pero ella parecía no tener ninguna. _Mientras ascendían sus ojos irreversiblemente se posaron en una parte de su anatomía que admiraba, _había hecho un buen trabajo al escogerle esos pantalones._

Rodó sus ojos al sentir los de él posados en su trasero, era suficiente, _¿acaso no había tenido con lo que acababan de vivir?_ En cuanto llegaron a la primera planta le dio un vistazo rápido, por lo que vio Jhon tenía buen gusto, "Vamos a buscar a Jhon." Le repitió lo que horas atrás le había dicho y él sin mucho esfuerzo la había convencido de otra cosa. Recordó sus labios en su espalda haciéndola erizar y luego en su oído, _¡Detente!_ Se reprochó a si misma.

Michael asintió y esta vez fue él quien guió el camino hasta la puerta y luego hasta la otra casa de Jhon, creía que las cosas iban a cambiar, talvez ella dejando de ignorarlo aunque fuera un poco pero no había sido así, las cosas seguían igual que hacía un mes y que el mes anterior a ese y el anterior. Mientras se acercaban a la casa de la fiesta se pasaron de acera, Michael había sentido las vibraciones de la música cuando había estado buscando la ropa para cambiarse y aparentemente por la bulla y el estilo de música eran puros jovencitos, nada más fue girar la cabeza al pasar en frente para ver un grupo reunido a escasos cinco metros y un flash que casi lo cegó, luego vio a un tipo, _no, un muchacho_, se corrigió pues no tenía mas de veinte años, tirándole un beso a Selene y unas muchachas jóvenes también mirándolo a él. "¡Te dije que estaba bueno!" escuchó a la muchacha de la cámara gritar y luego al tipo respondiéndole que más buena estaba la vieja, para cuando eso ya los habían dejado atrás hacía unos segundos.

Selene como Michael en un principio había volteado a estudiar su entorno, ver en que clase de lugar estaba, estudiar a la gente a su alrededor, buscar rutas de escape por si acaso, cosas de guerrero que nunca se dejaban atrás, sólo para encontrarse con un montón de jóvenes borrachos y un vago tirándole un beso, no era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así de hecho era una de las cosas más inocentes, involucrando a un humano y esa clase de situación, que le había sucedido, le volteó la cara. De reojo vio a Michael mirándola burlonamente, "Las cosas no eran así en mis tiempos." Le dijo sin pensarlo mucho, la clase de actitud de esas jovencitas hubiera sido digno de mujeres de la vida fácil afuera de un burdel, no que ella supiera claro, en la actualidad era normal que todos los jóvenes se comportaran de esa forma irrespetuosa. Los tiempos cambiaban y la gente con ellos, se recordó, ella también era un ejemplo y no podía juzgar desde un pedestal, ¿acaso no se acababa de acostar con alguien? Eso en sus tiempos hubiera sido un escándalo y una desgracia para su familia.

Había sido gracioso ver la expresión de indignación en la cara de Selene cuando le había volteado la cara al muchacho, se había esperado otra cosa de ella excepto esa respuesta tan…normal. "Supongo que no," En su adolescencia Michael no había sido el alma de las fiestas, había sido un muchacho tímido pero eso no le impedía haber disfrutado las cosas como el resto del mundo, había experimentado con el alcohol aún siendo menor de edad, se había volado del colegio en un par de ocasiones y coqueteaba con las niñas cuando sabía que les gustaba, había sido un adolescente normal, claro, él siempre se había moderado, por ejemplo, nunca habría hecho lo que ese muchacho le acababa de hacer a Selene, él probablemente se hubiera quedado mirando como tonto y listo, "Hoy en día hay mayores libertades." A los ojos de cualquier persona contemporánea crecer sin televisión, videojuegos, radio y todas las maravillas modernas sería una pesadilla, Selene probablemente había disfrutado su niñez y juventud a su manera, cuál había sido esta estaba totalmente perdida para él.

_¿Era Michael así cuando joven?_ Había muy pocas cosas que conocía sobre él, de hecho estaba segura que él sabía más de ella que ella de él. Y tampoco podía generalizar, Michael había crecido en una de esas generaciones donde casi todo respeto estaba perdido, y sí, su actitud tenía muchas cosas que reprochaba…de hecho solo reprochaba unas cuantas pero Michael había crecido para ser un hombre decente y ella admiraba eso de él…. Miró hacía atrás pero ya no se veía nada, que alguien tuviera una foto de ellos no era bueno. Volteó cuando escuchó una puerta abriéndose y se encontró con Jhon parado a unos metros de ellos, "Necesito hablar con Mason." Talvez no debió haber sido tan ruda, talvez primero debió de haberle agradecido que hubiera asistido a Michael en su rescate, pero él era un guerrero y debía entender que habían cosas que venían primero.

"Como no, sigue," le respondió, Selene podía ser ahora su colega y todo y podía ser tan sería como cualquier traficante de muerte pero él no iba a enseriarse sólo porque esa era la actitud que debía de tener, "el vampirín desde hace rato está muy inquieto." Ella siguió y Michael lo saludó, Jhon tuvo que contener una sonrisa. Sabía tanto como el guerrero de al lado que Selene se había curado desde temprano y que sólo sería anochecer para venir a interrogar al vampiro pero cuando la temible Selene no se había aparecido después de las seis obviamente supo lo que sucedía, "suertudo." Esa misma había sido la razón de no ir a las ocho a buscar a Michael como le había dicho, no había querido interrumpir y el muchacho parecía haberse tomado su tiempo pues eran mas de las diez. Michael le frunció el ceño y Jhon le sacudió la cabeza, Michael podía no ser tan serio y amargado como Selene pero si era reservado, vio que le estiró un paquete y pudo ver tres bolsas de sangre adentro, las recibió "Ok, por aquí." Dijo dirigiéndose a Selene y llevándola hasta el tercer piso.

"Supongo que Gabriel no sabe que estamos aquí." Le dijo en el camino, Michael detrás de ellos.

"Claro que no, no me puedo dar el lujo de que rastree nuestra llamada hasta aquí. Es mi escondite." Le dijo dándole a entender que ella tampoco debía de decir donde habían estado, podía no saber donde se encontraban pero lo haría en cuanto tomaran el camino hacia la casa.

"Un escondite muy caro." Le dijo mirando alrededor.

"Mi amor, no era exactamente pobre antes de que me convirtieran y tu lo sabes muy bien."

Selene le alzó una ceja, era la primera vez que traía a coalición que se conocieron cuando él era aún humano. En los primeros días de su estadía donde Gabriel se había sorprendido al encontrarse a aquel proveedor de armas que había desaparecido décadas atrás, cómo terminó siendo lycan aún era desconocido para ella, "Sí, pero de escondite me hubiera esperado algo más-"

"¿Sencillo?" le preguntó con tono de burla, "¿_Tu_ quien andaba en un _Jaguar_ y demás carros de marca se atreve a decirme eso?" Ella se calló y supo que le daba la razón, "Tengo algo que te va a encantar." dijo segundos después mientras se aproximaban a la puerta.

No más fue entrar en la habitación para que ella descubriera la sorpresa, varios morteros acomodados contra una pared, Michael la vio acercándose a ellos y levantando uno como si no pesara más que una pluma, la vio abriéndolo de algún lado para ver la enorme munición, después volviéndola a meter, apuntarla hacia la ventana y poniendo su dedo en el gatillo, después asintiendo aprobatoriamente mientras la volvía a poner en el piso, luego finalmente rozando el metal frío y duro con la yema de los dedos. _Dios, estaba enamorado de una loca._

Se giró hacia ellos, Jhon tenía una sonrisa en su cara y Michael la miraba extrañado, "Bueno, ¿y Mason?" preguntó interrumpiendo a Jhon, por el brillo en sus ojos sabía exactamente lo que le iba a decir y prefería no escucharlo.

"Está aquí." Michael dijo tocando la pared, quería ahorrarse nuevamente la explicación de Jhon, esta vez mas larga pues temía que a Selene le gustara tener una conversación sobre una habitación de pánico.

Jhon le volvió a sacudir la cabeza a Michael desaprobadoramente, le había echado a perder sorprender de nuevo a Selene, sin mucho animo caminó hacia el scanner, "Tengo una habitación de pánico." Vio a Selene mirándolo sorprendido, "Lo sé, lo sé, yo hubiera sido una hermosa adquisición para los vampiros." No renegaba de ser lycan, pero si lo hubieran puesto a escoger se habría decidido por el vampirismo, a parte del estilo de vida y la falta de dolor al transformarse hubiera contado con un presupuesto inimaginable para desarrollar las ideas locas que surgían en su cabeza.

Selene no podía negarlo, hubiera sido un gran paso tener todos sus conocimientos. Después de que el mismo Jhon les había pedido que lo convirtieran ella misma había ido a hablar con Kraven pero este se había negado, ahora sabía porqué. Jhon había desaparecido tiempo después. La puerta se abrió y vio una habitación rectangular con una luz muy blanca y Mason amarrado a una silla, Mason la miró reconociendo su presencia, dio un paso para entrar y escuchó a Michael justo detrás de ella. _¿Por qué no se vio eso viniendo? _Se volteó y a propósito salió del radio de visión de Mason haciendo que Michael la siguiera, "Necesito hablar con él a solas."

Por qué quería hacer eso sola no lo entendía. Se la pasaban pensando quien era un traidor, Marcus, Fiona, pero cuando llegaba la hora de la verdad ella se embarcaba en las verdaderas trampas sin mas ni mas, Kraven y ahora este tipo. "Es un traficante Selene, no puedo-"

"Está esposado a una maldita silla." Le dijo con un tono que no dejaba nada a discusión.

Fue a dar un paso pero Michael la cogió de la muñeca deteniéndola, _¿acaso le había salvado para nada hoy?_ Selene lo miró sorprendida, la sintió tratando de liberar su mano pero la apretó mas duro, luego la vio rompiendo su contacto visual para mirar a Jhon, le preocupaba más lo que esto le hacía a su imagen de mujer fría que lo que le pusiera pasar allá adentro. Ella lo volvió a mirar, y con su mano libre sacó la beretta que tenía escondida a sus espaldas, "Estaré bien." Dijo inclinando el arma y expulsando el cartucho, azul eléctrico.

Michael no la dejó ir inmediatamente, al contrario la aproximó otro poco, ella insertó el cartucho de nuevo y bajó el arma. Se notaba que sus palabras si le habían hecho mella, le decía que la quería y horas después a ella no le importaba hacerlo a un lado para poner su vida en peligro. De repente sintió la mano que sostenía el arma en su costado, su instinto fue no exponerse y se tensó mientras se alejaba un poco aún sin soltarla, pero el cañón no le apuntaba, los dedos de Selene hicieron presión buscando contacto con él, "Estaré bien." Le repitió y continuó mirándolo a los ojos. "Ahora suéltame."

Michael sacudió la cabeza, la peor manipulación que le había hecho, se le acercó al oído recordando la matanza de ese día, "Estará muerto antes de que trate algo." Le dijo y la soltó y claro, ella inmediatamente dejó de asirlo, para su sorpresa la vio cogiéndose la muñeca con la misma mano que tenía la pistola y como empezaba a abrir y a cerrar la mano que él había asido, estaba tratando de recuperar la circulación, _¿tan duro la había apretado?_

Sabía que hubiese o no hubiese dormido con ella le habría hecho esa escenita, "No te preocupes." Le dijo y con la cabeza le hizo una seña a Jhon para que cerrara la puerta en cuanto entrara, este asintió.

Selene dio un paso hacia la cabina e inmediatamente la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, "¿Era ese el híbrido?" Mason le preguntó, había visto imágenes de él cuando humano pero ahora se veía un tanto cambiado.

"Si, ese es Michael." Dijo sin dar siquiera un paso hacía adelante. "Ahora, dime porque trataste de ayudarme creí que todos los traficantes estarían en contra mía."

"No soy cualquier otro traficante y lo sabes." Ellos tenían un pasado y la conocía como para saber que no mataría a Viktor solo porque le gustara alguien más, mucho menos si ese alguien era un lycan. "Pero sobretodo no puedo soportar lo que Kraven está haciendo con el coven."

·

Michael había visto la puerta cerrarse tras Selene e inmediatamente se había dirigido a Jhon. Jhon le sacudió la cabeza reprobando su actitud de minutos atrás, estaba bien que se preocupara pero no podía tratar a un guerrero con tanta experiencia como Selene como si fuera una niña de doce años, era un insulto, "Hombre, esa vieja se puede defender por ella misma, cualquier vampiro que no sea descendiente directo de Viktor no será nada para ella." Le dijo presionando unas teclas y después obteniendo video y audio de la habitación. "Además ellos eran compañeros y creo que le dará el beneficio de la duda."

Michael escuchó a Mason preguntando por él y se giró para ver la imagen, Selene no había dicho nada de no ser espiados y a él no le importaba hacerlo. "¿Como sabes que eran compañeros?" le preguntó recordando que al menos él y Selene parecían conocerse de antes, _¿ahora también conocía a Mason?_

"Hace cuarenta años era un exitoso estudiante con un futuro prometedor," dijo dándose importancia pero estaba diciendo la verdad, "Por accidente llegué a un campo que me fascinó, desarrollo de armas, y empecé a escalar rápidamente. Un día dos personajes se interpusieron en mi camino y amenazaron mi vida, me llevaron a un laboratorio donde me mantuvieron por varios días con otros científicos mientras desarrollábamos armas a base de plata, hasta el momento no sabía nada de lo que sucedía. Luego me dejaron ir pero de vez en cuando me visitaban. Esos dos personajes eran Selene y Mason. Un día aparecieron otros dos que parecían mucho más peligrosos y no tuve más remedio que hablar y ahí fue cuando descubrí la verdad. Cuando volví a encontrarme con Selene le pedí que me convirtieran pues sabía que los otros dos me asesinarían si no trabajaba para ellos, mantuve en secreto lo del encuentro con los lycans pues sabía que los vampiros también me matarían por haber hablado, Selene y Mason no me tomaron en serio y dijeron que verían lo que podían hacer y desaparecieron, días después los lycans aparecieron y uno de ellos me mordió."

Michael lo miró un poco sorprendido pero la mayoría de su atención estaba centrada en el monitor. Así que Selene y Mason habían sido compañeros…_¿y nada más?_ "¿No les tienes en contra que te hayan metido en todo esto?"

Jhon sacudió la cabeza, al menos seguía vivo y joven, además por su línea de trabajo dudaba que hubiera podido pasar de los treinta. "No, y ¿tu?" Vio a Michael encogiéndose de hombros y después enseriándose al ver que Selene colocó la pistola sobre una mesa y se acercaba al vampiro. "Hombre, cálmate."

"_¡¿Pero que hace?!_" Michael dijo más por decir que por querer escuchar una respuesta.

·

"¿Te refieres a involucrar a los lycans?" Selene le preguntó y vio a Mason asintiendo. Ella entendía, si estuviese en su misma posición para nada le hubiera gustado ver lo que Kraven estaba haciendo con el coven. Si estuviese en su posición no sabría lo que habría hecho, probablemente despertar a Viktor, dado que lo que sucedió hacia meses no hubiese sucedido en un principio. "Pues te tengo peores noticias, ahora o estás solo o te unes a los lycans." No había mas por hacer, talvez huir pero huir escondiéndose no valía la pena. "Es a lo que ha llegado nuestro mundo."

Mason se quejó, "Este mundo no es para nosotros." Selene ya no estaba tan segura, los lycans no eran tan malos como se los habían pintado. "Acabemos con esto de una vez." Sabía porque Selene lo había traído a este lugar y lo que le esperaba, y no tenía porque tratar de hacer esto mas largo, no le escondía nada.

Selene asintió, dudaba que él el estuviera mintiendo, se había jugado su vida cuando no había dejado que los lycans le hicieran mas daño del que ya le habían hecho y estos lo habían lastimado. Ahora lo que iba a hacer era confiar en él y verificar si lo que le había dicho en verdad sucedía. No buscaba indicaciones de que él aceptaría a los lycans. La pistola la tenía ahí por si las dudas y la había utilizado para convencer a Michael pero ahora mismo no creía poder necesitarla, la dejó encima de una mesa y se acercó a él, las llaves de las esposas estaban colgadas a varios metros de él, Selene se aproximó a ellas y luego a él de nuevo, segundos después estaba libre. Mason se levantó a estirar las piernas mientras se remangaba el cuero de la manga de su traje de traficante. Solo los mayores podían controlar los recuerdos que pasaban así que esta era la prueba absoluta que necesitaba, no de él querer ir a vivir con ellos pero de lo que sucedía en Ordoghaz. Él le estiró su brazo y ella lo tomó para acercárselo a los labios, segundos después sus colmillos se hundían en carne y perforaban la vena de su muñeca, su boca llenándose de sangre. Sus sentidos se aceleraron mientras inmediatamente empezaba a ver imágenes, unas de la vida pasada de Mason y ya después de Marcus dejando Ordoghaz con una caravana de carros siguiéndolos, una gran pelea entre traficantes, otra caravana dejando el coven horas después, una reunión con Kraven a la cabeza, los traficantes visiblemente perplejos de lo que les decía, Marcus era un híbrido y lo habían descubierto. Todo el mundo ayudando a aumentar la seguridad del perímetro del coven, Kraven saliendo para volver apestando a lycan, él diciéndoles que por ahora se tendrían que unir a estos si querían vencer al híbrido y a Marcus que pelearían, los traficantes protestando pero al final aceptando. Su reacción al escucharla decir que Kraven había estado en alianza con los lycans desde hacía siglos y como le había creído, el golpe con el cual perdió el conocimiento. Selene se apartó de él agitada, escasos segundos habían pasado y apenas dos sorbos de su sangre. "¿Y los otros, ni siquiera sospechan?" le preguntó entre respiros, sus recuerdos volviendo a pasar rápidamente por su mente,_ odiaba eso._

"No, todos creíamos que íbamos a traicionar a los lycans." Le dijo sintiendo como se empezaba a sanar, "Ahora me toca a mí." Así como ella pedía pruebas de lo sucedido él también quería lo mismo, Selene asintió. "De una vez te aviso, tengo hambre." Le dijo para calmar los ánimos, en el fondo quería por fin saber que era lo que había sucedido hacía seis meses en esas alcantarillas de los lycans, la verdadera razón de porqué el guerrero mas fiel al coven y a Viktor los había traicionado. Selene le estiró el brazo y él se lo cogió, "Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no?" le dijo pero ella no le contestó nada. Se acercó el brazo a la boca, y cantidad de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza.

Sintió los colmillos rasgando tejido y escasos segundos después él se alejaba teniendo una reacción similar a la suya, "¿Ahora me crees?" le preguntó, toda esa historia de que ella había traicionado al coven por Michael eran puras patrañas pero era exactamente lo que todo el mundo creía, incluso esos que en su momento confiaron en ella.

_Pruebas mayores que esas no podía pedir,_ Mason pensó.

Sabía que no podía volver a Ordoghaz lo matarían en cuanto lo vieran, Kraven se encargaría de eso. "Si quieres te puedo llevar donde Gabriel, ahí es donde hemos estado viviendo, pero hay lycans y no creo que eso sea de tu gusto. Además, tendrás que explicarte ante ciertas personas. Es eso o huir tu solo, tu verás."

A Mason no le gustaba la idea, había pasado su vida odiando a los lycans y ahora venir a vivir bajo el mismo techo era algo casi impensable, pero por otro lado, "¿Qué tan difícil es?" Si Selene se había acostumbrado él también lo haría.

·

Michael se había alejado de la pantalla al ver a Selene bebiendo del vampiro, ahora se encontraba sentado en frente de la misma ventana de antes y esperando a que salieran de allí, escuchaba lo que decían pero no le importaba. No iba a negar que había sentido celos al escuchar a Mason decirle a Selene ese _'Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no?'_ pero estaba decidido a ni siquiera preguntarle. Iba a ser difícil pero no iba a echar a perder lo que había sucedido hoy, sospechaba que una palabra mal dicha por él sería suficiente para que ella pusiera eso detrás de ellos. No le iba a dar excusas. "¿Como era Selene en ese tiempo?" le preguntó a Jhon.

Jhon dejó de prestarle atención al monitor, "Tengo el presentimiento de que me trató mejor de lo que habría hecho si hubiese sido un lycan y mira que fue antipática y descortés." Le sonrió, "Lo de los morteros era en parte broma. Años atrás le mostré uno y tuvo la misma reacción que hoy, molestando le dije que le daba uno gratis a cambio que ella también me diera algo…No me mató así que la pelada no era tan mala."

Michael se sonrió, le habría gustado ver eso. En parte estaba de acuerdo y desacuerdo con el último comentario de Jhon, Selene era mala, eso no lo podía negar porque qué otra clase de persona realizaba torturas y asesinatos aunque fuesen en parte justificados. Pero ella tenía su corazón aunque no le gustara admitirlo o demostrarlo y él lo sabía de primera mano. Minutos después escucharon a Selene pidiendo que los dejara salir, _así que de seguro sabía que él había observado lo que había hecho con el tal Mason._

Jhon había encontrado ese día demasiado largo, demasiado aburrido así que había cruzado un par de palabras con Mason y este visiblemente se había sorprendido cuando le dijo que ahora era un lycan pero no le había dicho nada que le dejara saber que le disgustaba tenerlo presente. Con Michael pareció ser un asunto totalmente diferente, después de reunirse con ellos en la habitación se le quedó mirando fijamente por unos instantes y después volvió su atención a Selene. Selene pudo sentir la tensión en el lugar, hasta el momento Michael no había conocido a un vampiro que podría vivir con ellos y que mostraba su disgusto y desconfianza con él, "Si no le das razones para matarte no lo hará." se decidió a decirle a Mason mientras guardaba la pistola que tenía en la mano, probablemente esa clase de cosas se volvería normal decir después de que se supiera la carnicería que había hecho ese día.

"Y cuidado que hoy no amaneció de buenas pulgas." Jhon añadió inmediatamente lanzándole una de las bolsas de sangre.

"Vámonos de una vez." Michael dijo un poco irritado por lo que Selene le acababa de decir a Mason, ¿para que quería meterle miedo?

"¿Jhon, podrías acompañar a Mason hasta abajo? Hay algo que necesito hablar con Michael."

Michael vio a Jhon asintiendo y luego marchándose con Mason quien no parecía para nada impresionado de quedarse a solas con un lycan. "Esta es la primera vez que te veo haciendo algo así." Se refería a pedirle a alguien que los dejara a solas.

"Mason no es la clase de vampiro por la cual te tengas que preocupar."

Michael le alzó las cejas, ¿se refería a personal o…profesionalmente? Pero se había decidido a no mencionarle el tema del pasado que pudieron haber tenido juntos, "¿Preocupar de qué? Si quisiera ya lo hubiese matado y ambos lo sabemos. Ahora, el bienestar de Mason no fue por lo que te quedaste, ¿que me querías decir?"

Michael siempre hallaba la forma de hacer las cosas aún más incomodas para ella, mejor hacerlo rápido y menos incomodo, "No sé si ya te lo habré dicho o alguien más, pero cuando los lycans se interesan por alguien tienden a verlos como de su propiedad y harán _todo_ por mantenerlos, no sé si lo sientes o no pero en todo caso te quería avisar para que no te dejaras llevar por tus emociones." La palabra correcta no era 'interesan' era apegan o encariñan pero no se lo iba a explicar con esos términos, pero tenía que explicárselo, era mejor prevenir que curar.

Otra vez lo sorprendió, "¿Tengo razón de estar celoso, digo, de 'preocuparme'?" Michael le gustaba llamar las cosas por su nombre y no andar con evasivas, si ella quería decirle que no se sintiera celoso y fuera atacar a alguien por eso se lo podía decir, pero claro, eso la haría exponerse demasiado a sus ojos.

A veces tenía un problema por la forma en que ponía las cosas, posesividad y celos nada tenían que ver en lo que ella se refería pero claro el los estaba mezclando en su forma humana de ver el mundo, "No." Le dijo e inmediatamente lo pasó de lado y se apuró a dejar la habitación.

Al ella dejarlo atrás había algo más que no le dejaba la cabeza tranquila y se lo iba a decir, "¿Por qué bebiste de él cuando a mi me rehusaste?" Escuchó que Selene se detuvo y se volteó hacia ella, "Sé que no me tienes asco por que ya has bebido de mí antes y por todo lo que hicimos esta noche," esta última parte no podía dejar de hacérsela recordar "entonces debe de haber una razón especifica para que no lo hayas hecho."

De hecho no había habido ningún motivo mayor, "No lo hice simplemente porque no me gusta esa clase de cosas. En la situación que estábamos se apelan a los peores instintos y se termina perdiendo el control." Le dijo aún dándole la espalda, y ¿como lo sabía? Porque ya lo había experimentado antes y sí, quería hacerlo con Michael pero sabía que esto no le llamaría la atención así le diera la aprobación para beber de él. Y dudaba que en su momento quisiera beber de ella y esto la dejaba un tanto confundida, quería que Michael mantuviera su humanidad al mismo tiempo que quería que tomara de ella… Su corazón se aceleró al descubrir que quería que las cosas continuaran igual a como habían estado por el último par de horas.

Michael sintió que esto era un tema serio para ella, se le aproximó un tanto y posó la mano en su espalda esperando a que se volteara, al ver que no lo hizo tomó las riendas en el asunto, el fue quien la encaró. Tan solo se quedó mirando y no supo porque ella no se escabulló, talvez porque 'ese mañana' del que habían hablado todavía le faltaba un par de horas por llegar. "No me hubiera importado que perdieras el control en esa clase de situación." El se habría asegurado que estuviera bien después de eso, ¿y que era lo peor que podía pasar? ¿Ella bebiendo toda su sangre? El era el híbrido, la podía detener. Además sabía, por lo que había escuchado y no por experiencia propia, que estaba exagerando un poco.

Recordó lo sucedido horas atrás y uno que otro comentario de los provocativos que le había hecho, _Mmhm, de eso estaba segura, él probablemente se aprovecharía de eso, _pensó al recordar el otro lado de la moneda y tratando de no dejarlo notar que su estúpido pensamiento le causaba gracia, y no supo porque pero no se quiso mover en ese momento.

Intentó jugarse una carta distinta y se inclinó hacia ella, tocó su mejilla con su nariz, "Una Selene perdiendo el control en ese momento, me pregunto como sería." Le susurró, un comentario más que incitador y la sintió respondiéndole al colocar su mano sobre su cadera casi del mismo modo que lo había hecho antes cuando sostenía la beretta.

"Probablemente no como te lo imaginas." Le contestó secamente no queriéndose dejar llevar nuevamente por lo que estaba sintiendo pero estaba perdiendo la batalla.

"Igualmente algo me dice que me gustaría." Seguro, él veía las cosas con un ámbito más erótico de lo que en verdad tendrían, y seguro, hasta podía llegar a ser algo que no le gustase pero era estar con Selene y algo como eso no lo podría dejar pasar por alto.

Se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a tener esta clase de contacto con él, cerró los ojos mientras Michael tan solo se quedaba así, cerca y tocándole la mejilla. _¿Dónde estaba su sentido común en ese momento?_ Probablemente en el mismo lugar donde había estado todo el día. Segundos después lo sintió separándose un tanto y como tantas veces había hecho ese día, rozarla mientras dirigía sus labios a los de ella,inmediatamente le volteó la cara. "No."

Le sorprendió ese cambio tan repentino, un segundo era masilla en sus manos y al siguiente lo rechazaba, le dolió un poco pero no se lo iba a dejar saber, "Todavía no es mañana." Le dijo contra su quijada, había utilizado ese mismo argumento hacía escasas horas y habían terminado en un vaivén de extremidades mientras postergaban el placer. No desistiendo empezó a dejar picos en su quijada y cuando al ella relajarse lo volvió a encarar hizo otro intento por besarla pero lo volvió a detener al colocar su mano en su pecho y en ese momento supo que su luna de miel de cuatro horas definitivamente se había acabado…pero entonces ¿por que seguía ella aquí cuando a una distancia no muy prudente había gente que probablemente sospechaba lo que estaba sucediendo?

_No podía creer que siguiera ahí con Michael._ "Acabo de beber de Mason." Le dijo mientras lo volvía a esquivar e inmediatamente supo que su comentario no fue el correcto, _nuevamente._ Lo de hoy ya se había acabado y no volvería a pasar hasta que no solucionara unas cuantas cosas, sus quisquilleos nada tenían que ver ahí, pero sí, no se sentía cómoda de besarlo tras haber probado la sangre de Mason, era…

¿Por_ eso_ era que no quería besarlo? "No es como si te hubieras llevado otra cosa a la boca." Le dijo no pudiendo evitar sonreírle. Sí le disgustaba que ella hubiera bebido de alguien más pero había sido solo eso, probar su sangre, para ella podía significar algo asqueroso pero solo había sido sangre…_O ¿acaso había algo malo en él por no tomarlo en serio y compararlo con otra cosa? _Supo que su comentario no fue el apropiado cuando la vio haciéndole un gesto de disgusto.

No podía creer que él hiciera _esa _clase de comparación pero al final se lo agradecía, con la imagen que le había dado había acabado con la poca intención que tenía de ceder, la había devuelto a su realidad. Lo empujó suavemente hacia atrás mientras esta vez si dejaba la habitación y se iba a reunir con quienes los esperaban.

Michael no podía creer que había matado el humor con su estúpido comentario. _¡Mierda! ¿Hasta cuándo tendría que esperar para que ella le diera una oportunidad nuevamente? Era el idiota más grande del mundo._ Se apuró a seguirla, talvez a deshacer lo que había hecho pero supo que era demasiado tarde cuando al girar un ángulo en las escaleras descubrió que ya no estaban solos. "Soy el tipo mas idiota con el que has estado, ¿cierto?" lo dijo lo suficientemente bajo para que solo ella lo escuchara, su intención no era otra que asegurarse que las cosas quedaran bien entre ellos, y con bien se refería a que ella no le diera por volverse a alejar tanto de él como antes, aunque lo dudaba pues aún tenía su guardia baja. Por ahora se conformaba con alguna clase de interacción amistosa entre ellos.

"¿Entonces vendrás con nosotros?" Selene le preguntó a Mason, parándose justo en frente.

"No tengo otra opción." Le respondió mientras Michael y Jhon dejaban la casa. Ellos prontamente los siguieron.

"¿Entonces todo esto es tuyo?" Michael le preguntó tras cerciorarse que Selene y Mason los seguían a unos cuantos metros.

"Mío o de unos inversionistas anónimos, da igual. La cosa es que mis inquilinos no saben quien soy, no soy mas que otro vecino." Se rió, "Ni mi abogado sabe quien soy, actualmente cree que soy mi hijo, en otros veinte años seré mi nieto o un tercero al que le vendí, aún no me he decidido."

Cómo todos los inmortales conseguían papeles falsos de buena calidad aún no lo sabía, "¿Cómo has logrado mantener este lugar en secreto de Gabriel? Porque supongo que no vienes muy a menudo."

Jhon vio a unos cuantos metros de la casa principal una fiesta, nada raro, a cada rato le llegaban quejas. "Psss, si a Gabriel le interesara ya lo hubiera descubierto, supongo que el tipo está muy ocupado como para vigilar a cada uno de sus soldados. Y si vengo a menudo, cada dos semanas me paso unos dos días por aquí, cuento con el permiso."

"¿Y ellos creen que estás en…?" A Michael no le gustaba, así como Jhon se escabullía también podían haber otros que hicieran lo mismo pero no con las mismas intenciones.

"En algún hot-" Se detuvo al ver el flash de una cámara y a continuación escuchar tras de ellos la bulla de los jóvenes de la fiesta, volteó a mirarlos y exhaló al ver lo que sucedía, _¿aún eran tan paranoicos?_ "Algunas cosas nunca cambian." Dijo girando los ojos y dirigiéndose a donde ahora se encontraban Selene y Mason quitándoles la cámara a los muchachos.

"¡No tienen ningún derecho!" dijo una de las jovencitas mientras veía a la mujer revisando los archivos.

"Cómo aún sigue parada está fuera de mi compresión." Mason dijo a nadie en particular al ver a la muchacha tambaleándose de lo borracha. Había sido demasiado fácil acercárseles y despojarlos de la cámara todo usando sus poderes, probablemente ni cuenta se darían de los ebrios o drogados que estaban.

"¡Esta vieja si que es celosa!" gritó el tipo que antes le había mandado un beso a Selene y ella estaba tan distraída que vio la oportunidad, se le acercó por detrás y estaba a punto de mandarle la mano pero de repente alguien lo detuvo.

"Si no quisiera quedarme sin brazo yo no haría eso." Jhon le comentó colocándole su brazo en el hombro, como si fueran amigos. Y no mentía, sospechaba que la propia Selene se haría cargo de hacerse respetar, él, el solo quería los menores problemas posibles.

"¡Y como no va a estarlo con ese noviazo que se manda!" Otra muchacha gritó.

"¡Mírale ese culo, a mi brazo no le importaría!" El tipo volvió a gritar intentando deshacerse futilmente de Jhon. Inmediatamente esas palabras dejaron su boca varias cosas sucedieron, una desde dentro de la casa los demás jóvenes se asomaron a ver que sucedía y dos, Selene se volteó hacia el joven.

"Vamos, si ni siquiera sabrías que hacer con una mujer como esta." Jhon le dijo un poco temeroso esperando que la imprudencia de unos jóvenes inmaduros no fuera lo que viniese a llamar la atención sobre su pequeño escondite.

"Sólo sé que estaría en el cielo." Le dijo mirando directamente a Selene. Y sorprendido la vio acercándosele a él. El tipo que lo sostenía de repente lo dejó ir y se paró más derecho para dar una mejor impresión. "Yo podría-" De repente lo próximo que supo fue que estaba tirado en el piso y apretando la cámara contra su pecho, la mujer lo había empujado mientras se la pasaba bruscamente, y ahora se encontraba a varios metros mientras se marchaba con el nuevo vecino. "¡No sabes lo que te pierdes, perra!" Trató de levantarse pero el dolor en el pecho no se lo permitió, "Es fuerte la desgraciada." Dijo volteándose.

"¿Las borraste todas?" Mason le preguntó mientras dejaban a los borrachos detrás. Cada vez los humanos se volvían más idiotas.

"Sí." Al menos todas en las que salían ellos. Se había asegurado de no dañar la cámara con el golpe, pero si de que un morado le saliera al muchachito ese. Michael estaba parado seguramente tentado de usar sus conocimientos médicos pero ella no lo había lastimado demasiado, empujó a Michael casi arrastrándolo con ellos, "Estará bien."

Michael estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar, no se había esperado esa clase de cosas. "Esto definitivamente es lo mas absurdo en lo que me he visto metido desde que me volví inmortal." Dijo en voz alta. No se había inmiscuido, había visto todo desde unos metros de distancia. Sabía que guardar el secreto de su mundo era muy importante y por lo tanto Selene ni Mason harían algo que los hiciera notar…_más._ Y no había sentido nada al ver al tipo faltándole al respeto a Selene, era un niño, por eso ni se había metido, ahora si fuera un inmortal el que actuara así ante su presencia las cosas serían diferentes.

"Pues mi amigo, todavía no has visto nada." Jhon le respondió mientras entraban al garaje. No había necesidad de entrar en la casa para verificar su estado, confiaba en Michael, pero en quien no confiaba era en Mason. Había un trapo cerca de uno de los estantes y lo cogió pasándoselo a Selene, ella probablemente sabría que hacer con él, y como no, la vio colocándoselo a Mason sobre los ojos y asegurándose que no viera nada en el camino de vuelta a casa. Cuando volvieron a pasar por la casa de al lado vieron al muchacho sentado mientras tomaba aire y algunos jóvenes más a su alrededor, Jhon detuvo el carro un tanto y le aventó unos billetes, de esa forma asegurándose de comprar su silencio, así era como las cosas funcionaban. Era eso, una amenaza o algo peor, pero en el estado que el muchacho se encontraba una amenaza no sería nada y _algo peor_ ya sería demasiado.

Desde el asiento trasero Selene miró a Michael que iba de copiloto, le había sorprendido un poco su actitud pero talvez desde un principio sabía que esos jóvenes eran inofensivos y no había porque alarmarse, como sintiéndola la miró por el espejo retrovisor y decidió evadirle la mirada…Mirando por la ventanilla se dio cuenta que aun no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraban, esa había sido la razón principal por la cual Jhon iba al volante. Volteó a ver a Mason y pudo ver que la venda estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. En cuanto vio el primer lugar conocido cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el asiento, debió de haber manejado así tantas cosas no le darían vueltas en la cabeza…o si lo harían pero habría algo mas por hacer que prestarse atención a si misma.

Michael miró a Jhon y al verlo concentrado en el camino volvió a mirarla, tenía los ojos cerrados pero eso no quería decir que se pudiera dar el gusto de mirarla fijamente, volvió su atención al camino en frente de ellos.

·

**Flashback:**

Se había despertado para encontrarla aún dormida y envuelta en una sábana que a decir verdad no sabía de donde había sacado, también le estaba dando la espalda y se volteó hacia ella aproximándose más. No le importaba si de un momento a otro se despertaba, tenía el cincuenta por ciento de probabilidad de que no se marchara. Estuvo así por varios minutos, disfrutando de su presencia y del momento de paz que seguramente acabaría en cuanto ella abriera esos ojos. No pudiéndolo evitar puso el brazo alrededor de su cintura y ni se inmutó. Minutos después no pudiéndolo evitar empezó a rozarle el estomago y dejó un beso en su hombro, sinceramente no quería que después Selene hiciera como si nada hubiera sucedido, _¿sería para ella tan fácil hacer como si nada?_ Tras un momento la sintió estirándose y aprovechó para dejar que sus labios empezaron a bajar lentamente por su espalda, no había ni dejado contados besos cuando sintió su mano tomándolo del brazo que tenía a su alrededor para detenerlo, y lo hizo. Pero aún así probablemente no hizo lo que ella quería, al ascender para estar de nuevo a su nivel volvió a dejar un par de besos mientras la sentía temblar casi imperceptiblemente hasta que se volteó de esa forma haciéndolo desprender de su espalda.

"Tenemos que marcharnos." Le dijo. Que si se había sorprendido por su impertinencia al despertarse y encontrarlo tocándola mientras aún dormía lo aceptaba. No creyó que alguien como él, especialmente él, se corrigió, fuera a actuar así. Había creído que ella se despertaría primero y que esto le daría una ruta de escape más sencilla que la que tendrían a continuación, ahora obviamente él tenía en mente otros planes. Y la verdad no tenía motivos de encontrarse enojada por su osadía, y no lo estaba, ella le había dado todas las razones para que actuara así...aunque que le hubiera dado a entender que esto no cambiaba nada seguro hacía que su insolencia fuera un poco más bizarra…_¿cual insolencia?_

Desde un principio pensó que a Selene no le gustaría que la despertase pero ese pensamiento lo había hecho a un lado. Y ahora podía no tenerle pena por haber actuado de la forma que actuó -que era algo sumamente normal, pero que ella no lo vería así por la situación, talvez creería que era irrespetuoso pero por eso mismo no la había tocado en ningún otro lugar, había sido cuidadoso de eso-, pero si se inquietaba ante la posibilidad de que lo rechazara, sería humillante y nada raro en ella. Pero por otro lado, hacía poco más de una hora la había tenido aferrada a su cuerpo mientras trataba de no dejar que su nombre saliera de su boca. No se dio por aludido al verla acomodándose sobre su espalda, si aún no lo había hecho a un lado y dejado esa cama en un apuro era por algo. Michael apoyó su codo sobre la cama y la cabeza sobre esa misma mano para poder inclinarse y verla mejor, "Aún tenemos tiempo." Le susurró, había descubierto que ese tono de voz parecía tener un efecto en ella y por eso lo utilizó, aún tenía el brazo a su alrededor y aunque unos segundos atrás había detenido las caricias en su estomago cubierto las reanudó. También le acababa de mentir, Jhon en la tarde le había dicho que pasaría a recogerlos un par de horas tras el anochecer, lo cual sería exactamente ahora, pero no iba a dejar de perder la oportunidad de acostarse con ella nuevamente. Jhon podía venir y tocar la puerta mientras se encontraran en esas que no le abriría…aunque era su casa así que no tendría necesidad de tocar. Se inclinó y le dio un pico en el hombro y tras separar sus labios de su piel la vio lista para decirle algo pero la interrumpió, seguramente lo iba a rechazar, "Una vez no es suficiente."

_¡El descaro!_ "¿Y dos si lo son?" Le preguntó con ironía, odiaba cuan agitado empezaba a sonar, hacía que sus propios sentidos se empezaran a alterar. _Hacerlo una vez tras las condiciones que habían vivido tenía disculpa, hacerlo dos veces no la tenía, _pero no hizo nada por salirse de esa situación. Se preguntó si las cosas iban a ser así ahora, él actuando de esa forma tan segura y ella no sabiendo como tratarlo.

No se iba a dejar de ella y supo que no iba a negarse pues no había dejado esa cama inmediatamente, Selene no le estaba ni frunciendo el ceño, ni mirándolo feo, su voz no había sonado enojada, estaba de lo mas tranquila acostada a su lado, "Te lo diré cuando terminemos." Ahora si la vio frunciendo el ceño, eso acompañado con su comentario anterior le ganó otro comentario por parte de él, "Extrañaba a esta Selene." Llevó su mano de su estómago a su hombro desnudo donde la siguió tocando suavemente. Admitía que su actitud estando con él se había vuelto más dócil de lo normal y si lo pensaba bien no quería aceptar que había sucedido tras ver cuan gentil era con ella. Lo vio llevando su mano de su hombro a su cabello mientras se lo empezaba a tocar, sintió algo en el estomago, algo que nada tenía que ver con deseo. Podía ser una de esas caricias sencillas que antes le habían dado pero esta vez sabía que era sincera, Michael no lo hacía solo por la soledad, porque era algo por hacer, para tranquilizarla o porque quería más -aunque sabía que esto último era cierto- sabía que él genuinamente se preocupaba por ella, su rescate lo había dejado claro. La calidez de Michael continuaba invadiendo su cuerpo y no sabía que decir, talvez algo refiriéndose a ese 'cuando terminemos' del cual ambos ya sabían la respuesta. La mano de él esta vez se movió a su cara donde empezó a seguir la forma de una de sus cejas con su pulgar y su corazón se aceleró tanto que probablemente él lo escuchaba, su pecho se comprimió otro tanto y ahora su dedo se encontraba siguiendo la línea de su nariz.

_Ojala y siempre fuera así,_ la vio arrugando la nariz un tanto al su dedo hacerle cosquillas sin querer. Desde que se despertó Selene había estado evadiendo sus ojos pero hizo contacto visual cuando continuó acariciándola, sabía que le iba a pedir que se detuviera. "Tienes una cara-"

Debería de estar molesta por la forma como ambos estaban actuando, ella no era una quinceañera enamorada, lo interrumpió, "Déjalo, no tienes que hacer o decirme esa clase de cosas." Le gustaría que su voz llevara ese tono de molestia que a veces usaba pero no le salió.

_Mmmh, tan raro que le dijera algo así,_ pensó con ironía. "Lo sé." Y no le dijo nada más, sus palabras eran ciertas y no le iba a preguntar porque le preocupaba tanto, sabía que era porque no quería acercarse demasiado. Ya la había tocado en lugares menos inocentes y en esas ocasiones no se había quejado. "Aunque no sé que le ves de malo." No podía hacer lo que ella, solamente tocarlo cuando estaban en el juego preliminar o en medio del coito,_ eso _sí era raro. Para Selene lo malo era que la hacía sentir vulnerable, se estaba abriendo demasiado con él y algo así no era posible. Esta vez lo sintió dejando un beso húmedo en su hombro a diferencia del pico de momentos atrás. "Sabes, si me tocas no te morderé," Le dijo, otro de los tantos clichés pero que tan bien les venía a caer a ellos, con una media sonrisa recordó que había alcanzado su clímax al morderla, "a menos que me lo pidas."

_Se lo tenía que echar en cara, _pero sabía que no era para apenarla sino para como el lo había puesto, lo tocara. "_Eso_ si pudo haber sido peligroso." Le contestó, claro, no era como que en el momento en que lo había hecho hubiera estado pensando en el virus que podría matarla, de hecho ni siquiera estaba pensando. Aún dudando llevó su mano al brazo que aún tenía posado sobre ella y cuya mano aún tenía en su cara.

La sintió jugando con los vellos de su brazo, era el colmo que Selene le temiera a una caricia sencilla y no a las más….singulares que le había dado esa noche, "No tengo colmillos como tú." No los tenía a menos que se transformara y había medido muy bien que tanta fuerza usar, y nunca la lastimaría y eso ya se lo había dejado claro en más de una ocasión. Su pulgar volvió a jugar esta vez con su labio inferior. Le habría gustado que ella hiciera algún movimiento para dejarle saber que la besara, talvez una pequeña presión en su dedo pero no lo hizo.

"¿Por que no pusiste inconveniente ante lo que sabemos sucederá mañana?" Su voz de un segundo a otro sonó entrecortada, su corazón se había acelerado nuevamente al verlo mirándole los labios, sabía que la estaba haciendo esperar a propósito. Por un lado tenía la sospecha que él no iba a dejar que las cosas quedaran atrás así como así pero por el otro la había deseado por meses.

Los ojos de Selene se humedecieron un tanto, "Era acostarme contigo y no lo iba a dejar pasar por alto, las condiciones no importan mucho." Prefería ser sincero así quedara como un desgraciado, además se había enamorado de ella y eso lo excusaba aunque aún no entendiera como esto último había sucedido, era fría y esquiva y no temía en lastimar a nadie. "Un momento de felicidad lo valía." …._¿Cómo era posible que se encontrara feliz de estar a su lado?_ Después de Samantha había estado con un par de mujeres pero nunca había compartido con nadie más lo que había compartido con ella y sabía que nunca lo haría, incluso con Selene nunca alcanzaría_ ese_ sentimiento pero con Selene se acercaba demasiado a este, _¿como era posible si era un témpano? _Al menos sabía que no estaba ahuyentándola al hablarle del 'momento de felicidad' probablemente ella creía que hablaba tan solo del acto sexual y no de lo que en verdad él sentía. "¿Te molesta?"

_Apreciaba su honestidad, al menos la que había usado_, le sacudió la cabeza. Quería estar con él nuevamente pero esa no era razón para que actuara de la forma que lo estaba haciendo, _¿Por qué se sentía cómoda cuando estaba siendo vulnerable? Era la peor de las ironías._ Lo vio inclinándose un tanto y deteniéndose a dos centímetros de sus labios, lo vio con los ojos cerrados y respirando un tanto agitado, sabía lo que hacía, estaba prolongando el momento. Ella hizo lo que quedaba por hacer, fue ella quien buscó sus labios. Le hubiera gustado creer que él lo que buscaba era que ella tomara ese paso, que fuera ella quien lo buscara a él pero estaba al tanto que tan solo había estado grabándose ese momento en la cabeza mientras lo disfrutaba. 

No creyó que ella fuera a dar ese paso pero no se quejaba. Podía sentir su titubeo ante el suave roce constante, el de sus labios y el de la yema de sus dedos al continuar tocándolo en el brazo, inclinó mas la cabeza hacia ella para que no tensionara su cuello, aún así ninguno profundizó el beso al la cabeza de ella tocar nuevamente la cama. Michael se separó un tanto tras varios segundos, había sido lo suficientemente largo para dejarla deseando más.

Por varios minutos estuvieron besándose de esa forma suave y aunque sabía que cuando él paraba a tomar aire la miraba nunca abrió sus ojos para toparse con él. Para cuando Selene empezó a sentir ese hormigueo en su barriga se volteó hacia él y sin darle mucho pensamiento pasó su brazo por encima del costado de Michael y le empezó a acariciar la espalda mientras se le aproximaba otro tanto. Hasta ese momento se habían mantenido solamente con el roce y caricias pero al ella realizar ese movimiento y el seguirla sintió que abrió un tanto mas su boca y después la lengua de él rozándole los labios. De nuevo, Michael no se apuró parecía contentarse con lo poco que tenían hasta que lo sintió levantándole la sábana que la cubría, solo descubrió su espalda y unos segundos después su mano la acariciaba desde su nuca hasta su pierna aun lentamente. Que fuera lento no quería decir que no la dejara sin aliento, se empezó a separar de él un tanto pero la siguió, cerró sus labios sobre los de él por una última vez y se encontró tomando aliento el segundo siguiente. No fue su intención abrir los ojos pero lo encontró con los suyos cerrados y respirando tan profundamente como ella, él acercó su nariz a su cara y la rozó mientras parecía concentrado en algo mas, su pecho se comprimió otro tanto. _¿Por que fue tan importante verlo con esa expresión, como si fuera importante?_Michael se encontró mirándola y con expresión pensativa, no le iba a decir nada, para que si ella no le contestaría, tan solo apoyó sus frentes juntas y continuó mirándola. Sabía que esta sería la última oportunidad que tendría en mucho tiempo de que ella lo dejara estar así de cerca y de esa forma. "¿Es eso algo que los lycans hacen o tuyo?" Selene le preguntó de un momento a otro.

"¿Que?" Las miradas largas no podían ser de lo que estaba hablando. _¿…Las caricias?_

El antes había querido que le dijera algo y sabía que probablemente esto no era lo que quería escuchar pero si había algo que quería preguntarle era eso, por muy estupido que pareciera. "Eso que haces con tu nariz…" Parecía que la estuviera oliendo.

"¿Te gusta o qué?" Le había preguntado lo que le preguntaría a cualquier mujer que le hiciera esa pregunta olvidando que esta no era cualquier mujer, era Selene.

"No, nunca he escuchado de ese comportamiento en los lycans." _¿y cómo iba a escuchar de esto si sucedía en una circunstancia demasiado privada?_ Y si le gustaba pero en su afán por dejar su pregunta atrás había dicho lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza que fue un no un poco defensivo, sonó defensivo en su cabeza más no cuando lo dijo.

¿Tenía sentido que los lycans hicieran algo así, cierto? ¿No había visto en _Animal Planet_ cantidad de animales haciendo esto? "Pues yo tampoco…Tenía este hábito desde antes," Notó como Selene le había respondido rápidamente la pregunta y prácticamente la hizo a un lado con una sílaba, pero acaso en verdad quería saber una respuesta o ¿acaso trataba de ponerle conversación como antes él le había dicho? "¿Y tu, siempre tratas de hacer el menor contacto visual posible cuando te acuestas con alguien?" Je, probablemente eso no era lo que ella se imaginaba que le preguntaría.

Eso era tan estúpido que le dolía un poco que fuera verdad aunque hubiese sido sólo con él. No respondió.

Michael le sonrió, "Espero que no me encuentres igual de _atractivo_ que los tipos anteriores a los cuales les cerrabas los ojos."

"De nuevo, ¿Son esas las clases de cosas que los humanos se dicen en estos momentos?" Ciertamente hablar de su vida sexual pasada le resultaba extraño.

Michael le sonrió, "Decimos cualquier cosa, preferiblemente cosas bonitas si esperamos obtener una segunda ronda." Selene le levantó una ceja pero ambos sabían que él ya la había obtenido. "¿Entonces, qué clase de cosas dicen los vampiros?" le preguntó molestando y la vio pensativa, "especialmente tú. …….vamos, cualquier cosa." La animó al verla que no le respondía.

**Final del Flashback. **

**·**

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Michael al ser sacado de sus pensamientos momentos después por Jhon.

"¿Golpeaste a Marcus?" Escuchó la voz de Selene desde el asiento trasero, sorprendida.

_Mierda,_ ni siquiera se había acordado de eso, ¿ahora qué le diría al regresar? Apesadumbrado apoyó su cabeza contra la ventana para pensar en lo que diría.

Al ver la reacción de Michael supo que lo que Jhon le había preguntado había sido verdad, "¿Por qué le pegaste a Marcus?" Selene continuó.

Al ver que Michael no respondía Jhon continuó, "De hecho no fue tanto como pegarle sino más como una pelea. Sucedió muy rápido, lo tomó por sorpresa." Esta última parte la dijo girándose hacia ella.

_¿Michael tuvo tiempo de pelearse con Marcus antes de ir a su rescate? Y más que todo, ¿con otro híbrido?_ Estaba a punto de preguntarle como lo había hecho y seguir presionándolo por el porqué pero desistió, al menos por el momento.

·

·

"Los dábamos por muertos." Fiona dijo sorprendida al ver a Michael y Jhon siendo seguidos por Selene y _Mason._ Mason levantó una ceja y se abstuvo de hacerle un comentario, al menos ese no era el momento de mostrar el descontento que sentía de tenerla de nuevo ante su presencia. A Fiona no le había agradado nada que Mason fuera el nuevo reemplazo de Khan como Maestro de armas en Ordoghaz, a sus ojos lo había creído poco adecuado para el trabajo.

Al nadie contestarle a Fiona, Brianna intercedió, "Enviamos lycans a investigar pero no había indicios de sus paraderos, el lugar estaba vacío."

Selene asintió, "¿Por qué no utilizaron el dispositivo instalado en el carro?"

"Perdimos nuestro tiempo haciéndolo la última vez." Gabriel le respondió con un leve tono de sarcasmo y recordándole el incidente de hacía unos meses cuando ella había cambiado de carros para que no pudieran encontrarlos. Pero aún así lo habían hecho y no habían obtenido señal, _¿a que quería jugar Selene?_

"Y bueno, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?" De nuevo intercedió Brianna en el momento que Marcus y Sebastián entraron en la oficina de Gabriel, obviamente habían sido informados de su arribo. Miró a Michael y lo vio tensándose al cruzar mirada con un malhumorado Marcus pero de un momento a otro su estancia cambió, a una más dura, no se iba a disculpar, no se arrepentía. _Bien, Michael._

Antes de que Michael o Selene pudieran responder Jhon lo hizo, "Lo de siempre, nos enfrentamos a unos cuantos enemigos para rescatar a la damisela en peligro, la rescatamos y huimos...Ah, sí, no sin antes traernos a este con nosotros." Dijo mirando hacia Mason. Haría cualquier cosa, eso incluía usar una de las peores expresiones que podía para referirse a Selene, para que no cayeran sospechas sobre en donde habían estado en todo el día. Las dudas de Selene y Michael habían sido fáciles de solucionar pero era un hecho de que si Sebastián o Gabriel se daban cuenta que tenía un lugar del que no había hablado se estaría metiendo en tremendos problemas, estos aumentarían en cuanto más investigaran y al final la mierda en la que estaba metido descubrirían era tan profunda que no se podría salvar a si mismo.

"¿Por qué la demora?" preguntó Sebastián, "El carro está perfecto." Habrían podido llegar a la casa _hacía horas._

Selene aún estaba matando a Jhon con la mirada por lo que acababa de decir de ella, así que Michael decidió responder. "Selene estaba herida, yo estaba herido, había un intruso entre nosotros, no creímos que fuera prudente regresar cuando podían estar esperándonos a mitad de camino listos para terminar lo que empezaron."

"¿Dónde estuvieron?" Sebastián continuó con las preguntas.

"En un hotel. ¿Que mierda?" Michael preguntó no creyendo lo que sucedía, "¿Ahora están dudando de nosotros?" la incredulidad se podía escuchar en su voz, pero no tanto como el enojo. "Si algo soy yo quien debería dudar de ustedes, a ver, ¡¿Cuál era el puto afán de que no fuera a ese lugar?!"

Con cada palabra el volumen de su voz aumentaba. _Ya era suficiente,_ ya se había pasado seis meses evadiendo sus responsabilidades, para lo que lo habían traído, se había mantenido a las sombras de quien estuviera disponible, Selene, Sophie, Sebastián, incluso Gabriel, ya no iba a hacer eso. Si querían pruebas de su convicción hacia la guerra también quería un poco de respeto por parte de ellos. Recordaba a Sebastián cambiando de bandos cuando la pelea con Marcus, se había marchado con este en vez de quedarse y decirle donde podía encontrar a Selene, "A ver, Sebastián, ¿cual es el puto secretismo que te traes? ¿Cuál es-?"

Sebastián se decidió a interrumpirlo antes de que siguiera con tonterías, con sospechas hacia él, sospechas que eran infundadas y que habían sido sembradas por nada más y nada menos que la hija adoptiva de su padre, "¡Michael!" exclamó, "en el momento atacábamos un protocolo, ¡tal y como lo hacemos ahora! Esto no es una reunión en la cual escogeremos bandos o sospechosos, tan solo queremos ver que quería Kraven, ver si alguno de nosotros ha pasado algo por alto." Que mierda se le había metido a Michael, ¿nadie en este lugar le había enseñado de protocolos? ¿En qué era que usaba todas esas clases de entrenamiento? Al final no venían a ser más que tiempo perdido si solo le estaban enseñando a pelear y no a respetar, _era un soldado tal y como los otros._

_Bueno,_ claramente Michael se acababa de encargar de quitar sospechas del lugar donde habían estado, ahora por educación más que todo no se harían preguntas que pudieran llevar hacia su escondite, _gracias amigo, me acabas de salvar la vida,_ pensó mientras rápidamente estudió la gente a su alrededor. Gabriel, Fiona y Mason parecían sorprendidos por la osadía de Michael, Marcus no estaba sorprendido, si había recibido varios golpes de él que serían unas cuantas frases enojadas. Sebastián estaba obviamente colérico, el ataque había sido hecho principalmente hacia el y casi desvelando el asunto que semanas atrás le había dicho a Michael, asunto que sólo cuatro personas sabían, ellos dos, Gabriel y el mismo Jhon, quien sería su acompañante, _y nadie más se podía dar cuenta._ Ese era el puto secretismo al que se refería. Continuando estudiando las reacciones a su alrededor vio a Selene impávida ante el arranque de Michael aunque sus ojos reflejaran un toque de molestia, y a Brianna …¿orgullosa?

"Cálmate, Michael." Esta última le dijo intercediendo por el bien de todos, "es verdad, tan solo nos atacamos al protocolo, no hay otras razones." Lo miró a los ojos, pidiéndole que le hiciera caso y tras varios segundos este exhaló.

"…Entonces," Gabriel rompió el silencio de varios segundos, "¿nos dimos cuenta de algo más que no sabíamos acerca de Kraven?" la pregunta fue dirigida a cualquiera, Jhon o Selene, pero especialmente a esta última.

"El muy cobarde ya se había marchado cuando llegamos." Jhon respondió.

La atención de la habitación fue centrada en Selene. Ni siquiera Michael le había preguntado nada al respecto de cuando fue torturada. "Sólo dejó en claro que alguien de alto rango, la persona quien menos sospecharía, es quien va a traicionar esta casa."

"Nada nuevo ahí." Brianna le dijo y Selene le asintió, aquí la cuestión era que para todos Marcus sería el traidor pero…

"¿Qué tipo de información te sacaron?" Por primera vez Marcus se metió en la conversación.

"No lo suficiente que pueda llegar a afectar a este lugar." Era verdad, había hablado pero no lo suficiente. De hecho, si Michael se hubiera tardado una hora más…nadie era un robot, ni siquiera ella.

"Es duro de creer." Sebastián suspiró. Ante una tortura todos, _todos_ se quiebran, no veía porque ella no podía haberlo hecho y tan solo trataba de encubrirlo. Viktor le había enseñado demasiado sobre orgullo.

Gabriel no dijo nada pero estaba con Sebastián, al igual que todo soldado que se apreciara. "¿Y nada más sucedió?" le preguntó al verla mirando a Sebastián como si este no acabara de convencerla. Selene le sacudió la cabeza, "No te dijo nada más, planes, aliados, el coven de América…"

"No. No dijo nada, sólo confirmó su obvia alianza con los lycans." Y que se encargaría de ponerle fin a la vida de Michael pero tal y como había sucedido después sus palabras se quedarían en el aire. "¿Encontraron cuerpos cuando fueron a buscarnos?" que no se hubiese traído ese detalle a la conversación le llamó la atención y al Gabriel responderle con un no, que tan solo sangre, se preguntó porque no pensó en la posibilidad de que Kraven tratara de tapar la masacre que Michael había hecho ese día para no dar a conocer el verdadero poder del híbrido y así no tener a gente retirándose de las filas de la guerra que él mismo estaba alimentando.

"¿Dijo algo sobre Marcus?" Fiona preguntó, un tanto preocupada y un segundo después notó que la pregunta la haría ver sospechosa.

"Ni siquiera una palabra." Selene le respondió no pasándosele por alto lo sucedido.

"No sé ustedes, pero ahora tenemos que estar más alerta que antes. Kraven nos atacará antes de que nosotros lo hagamos…Creo que es hora que nos empecemos a alistar para ser nosotros quien demos ese primer paso…"

"La primera batalla." Jhon dijo lo que Michael se temía. Al menos no se hablaba de fechas.

"Selene, ¿quien es la persona que menos te esperas?" una pregunta aparentemente franca y sin ninguna mala intención, aparentemente. Brianna esperaba la respuesta.

_Michael por supuesto,_ pero no iba a dudar de él, le había demostrado que era la única persona en quien podía confiar _y_ hacía unas horas le acababa de decir que la quería, no iba a siquiera a pensar en la posibilidad de que fuese él quien la fuera a traicionar. Accidentalmente sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él y pudo verlo frunciendo el ceño, sorprendido de que dudara de él, inmediatamente le evadió la mirada, apenada, "Gabriel y tú." dijo al tiempo que miraba a Brianna.

"Creo que hay algo más importante que querer saber en quien Selene desconfía." Marcus le dijo con un tono duro a Brianna, al tener su atención continuó, "Como por ejemplo, la presencia de _este_ traficante en particular. Su rango en Ordoghaz era muy alto como para que de un momento a otro venga a parar acá…es sospechoso."

Selene sabía muy bien cual había sido la intención de Brianna al hacerle la pregunta, que de una vez admitiera que confiaba en Michael y a su vez que tenía sentimientos para con él, antes no le habría dado mayor importancia, sería una burla de rivalidad, como las de antes, de cómo solía ser y como estaba actuando en el presente, pero ahora ya no sabía distinguir si era eso o un mayor interés... "No es sospechoso." Le contestó inmediatamente a Marcus, "si no él tampoco hubiera salido de la sala de interrogación de donde me tenían."

"¿Te hubieras encargado de eso?"

Escuchó con un tono burlón a Fiona, estaba comparando el caso de Viktor con el de Mason y como hubiera traicionado esa confianza que se tenía anteriormente con este último. "No personalmente. Estaba débil para hacerlo. Pero sí, alguien se _hubiera_ tenido que encargar de él." Jhon o Michael. Recordaba que había tenido que detener a Michael cuando se dio cuenta que había otro traficante con vida en la misma sala que ella.

Michael la vio, entrando aún más en su papel de soldado, como no la había visto en las últimas horas.

"¿Por qué deberíamos-" Marcus empezó a preguntar pero fue interrumpido.

Selene sabía lo que le preguntarían y se dirigió a Gabriel, Gabriel respondía a Sebastián que en ese mismo momento estaba en la sala, pero no quería hablar con este último, la desconfianza era mutua. "Esta dispuesto a darnos información, y yo misma sé que podemos confiar en él. Te lo demostrará a ti también." Gabriel y Mason se conocían de siglos atrás, secretamente apelaba a las interacciones que habían tenido en el pasado para que le perdonaran la vida a Mason, y sabía que Sebastián no lo haría. Escuchó una exhalación de burla de nuevo por parte de Fiona y la volteó a mirar, luego de nuevo a Gabriel. "Creí que este tipo de asuntos se trataba en privado." Con sus palabras garantizó que la oficina se despejara, Sebastián había traído el protocolo a coalición hacía escasos minutos, ahora ella también lo pedía. Sólo había una persona que podía tomar una decisión, Gabriel, ni siquiera Sebastián podía hacerlo pues este desde un principio siglos atrás le había dicho que confiaba en sus decisiones. Marcus, Fiona y Jhon se marcharon, el primero nada contento de ser excluido, aún no había logrado ganarse la confianza de Sebastián así este lo tratara como un Mayor. Con sorpresa Gabriel vio que Brianna también dejaba la oficina, ella se podría quedar si quería, era su mano derecha, y aunque su opinión no ayudara a cambiar la decisión que él tomase sus opiniones siempre llegaban a valer algo, la vio mirando a Michael mientras pasaba a su lado como preguntándole si se iba a marchar y este dudó por un momento y luego sacudió la cabeza. Era la primera vez que se quedaría para la toma de una decisión, seis meses atrás Sebastián le había pedido contar con su participación en cuanto a la toma de decisiones de las cosas que sucedían en esa casa. Habían habido muchas reuniones, a ninguna había asistido, hasta ahora. No era difícil de ver el porqué. La cuestión era si se quedaba para hundir o salvarle la vida a Mason. La puerta se cerró.

·

·

Tan pronto como salió de la oficina de Gabriel se dirigió a una de las salas de entrenamiento que solo utilizaban los lycans, y la utilizaban porque de día no ofrecía protección para los vampiros. Hacía tiempo había descubierto que este era el único lugar donde la cobertura de los medios de vigilancia era muy fácil de evadir y ni siquiera se darían cuenta. Al alejarse un par de metros, como si estuviera admirando el paisaje sacó su teléfono, a varios metros detrás escuchó un apaciguado timbre que sonó, "Tenemos un problema, deshazte de todo lo que nos pueda implicar inmediatamente." Dijo e inmediatamente colgó, ya esa persona sabría qué hacer. Decidió volver a entrar antes de que su ausencia tras los eventos de ese día se notara.

·

·

"Quiero tu resumen para mañana." Gabriel le dijo a Selene al final de esa reunión.

Esta asintió mientras veía a un vampiro acompañar a Mason a donde estaría su nuevo cuarto, por ahora lo dejarían quedar, no lo habían dicho pero se sobreentendía que estaría bajo estricta y secreta vigilancia, lo pondrían a prueba. "No te preocupes, lo tendrás a primera hora." Los nervios entre los otros tres miembros de la habitación se podían sentir, acababa de presenciar algo que seguramente hasta ese momento no había sucedido, Michael había tomado la decisión final de lo que ocurriría con Mason, le había llevado la contraria a ambos, Gabriel y Sebastián y se había salido con la suya, le habían perdonado la vida a Mason…al menos por ahora.

"Ah, y Selene-" Gabriel se detuvo cuando al mismo tiempo Sebastián empezó a dejar la habitación, pero eso no fue lo que causó que se detuviera, lo que lo causó fue Michael caminando justo detrás de él y diciéndole que necesitaban hablar.

"¿Si?" preguntó dejando de seguir a Michael con la mirada y volviendo a prestarle atención a Gabriel. No podía negarlo, sentía bastante curiosidad por lo que Michael quería hablar con Sebastián, ¿le iba a decir que no regresaría con él a su casa? -_¿Y porqué esto venía a preocuparle de repente a ella?_- o era algo más? "¿que sucede?"

Gabriel también volvió a prestarle atención a Selene pero con su mente ya en otro lugar, podía ver cómo los últimos eventos estaban empezando a enturbiar la situación, _cualquiera que fuera._ "Te necesitan en la sala de vigilancia."

Selene trató de parecer lo más tranquila posible, "¿Para qué?" aunque ya tenía una idea, hacía unas semanas le había contado a Brianna sobre las cámaras y demás dispositivos que había instalado sin permiso en esta casa, más que contar le mostró la imagen que probaba que Robert los había traicionado y que fue una de sus propias cámaras la que lo grabó. ¿Acaso Brianna les habría dicho algo? Sebastián nunca pidió pruebas sobre lo que los había llevado a torturar a Robert, lo cual ella adjudicó a que se habían marchado inmediatamente de la ciudad, pero ahora que estaba de vuelta las cosas cambiaban.

"Algo sobre unas cintas." Dijo sin saber porqué le preguntaba, Selene no era de las que preguntaba. La vio asintiendo y antes de que se marchara lo dijo, "Es bueno tenerte de vuelta."

"Es bueno verte con vida." Le contestó antes de voltearse y dejar la oficina.

·

·

Si había un lugar que le gustase de esa casa era la piscina. No se encontraba allí para recreación si no que cumplía un papel más sencillo, ejercitar y para algunos como él, desestresarse, era realmente bueno cuando era de día y la tenía para él sólo, pero en esta ocasión ni era de día ni se aventuró al lugar para dar unas cuantas brazadas, mas sin embargo si la encontró dando unas vueltas. "No me quisiste decir donde estaba Selene." Le dijo subiendo el tono de su voz.

Brianna sin detenerse se volteó y empezó a nadar estilo espalda mientras clavaba sus ojos en él. "Espera un tanto, ¿si?" le preguntó, todavía no llevaba la mitad de las vueltas que había venido a hacer y en sus planes no estaba dejar que la interrumpieran por un asunto como el que Michael venía a tratar.

Michael le asintió mientras la vio volviendo a nadar normalmente, se dirigió a una de las columnas que había en el lugar y se sentó en el piso apoyando su espalda contra esta, no habían sillas, ni mesas, otra muestra de que el lugar no había sido construido con planes de recreación en mente. Cerró sus ojos al recordar la conversación que acababa de tener con Sebastián, prácticamente le había dicho que aceptaba toda responsabilidad que este quisiera poner sobre sus hombros, _¿que diablos había estado pensando?_ Miró su reloj no teniendo ningún problema de quedarse ahí por un momento, tal vez sería su último momento de tranquilidad por un buen tiempo.

Irreversiblemente sus pensamientos volvieron de nuevo a Selene, Selene encima de él, su cara, sus ojos cerrados fuertemente en concentración, respiración agitada, sudor cubriendo su piel haciéndola parecer brillante y haciendo que el cabello se le pegara a sus hombros, quisieralo o no le había mostrado exactamente la misma pasión que él sentía por ella. Su segunda vez fue mucho más relajada, ya no había el deseo de que fuera un tanto impulsivo y ya no temía que de un momento a otro lo fuera a dejar iniciado. También había sido mucho más relajado para ella, incluso le había respondido con sarcasmo a algunos de los comentarios que él le hacía y no había rehusado las caricias mas…tiernas, no encontró otra palabra para llamarlas, que le hacía, no había cerrado sus ojos cuando se lo pidió, lo había acariciado fingiendo quitarle el sudor de la frente en otro gesto cariñoso. Y cuando ya todo había acabado y estaban recostados juntos le había mentido, le había dicho que la quería y la había espantado, ¿que tal si no se lo hubiera visto venir y le hubiera dicho que la amaba? Era tan cómico y a la vez tan trágico imaginársela inmediatamente levantándose de la cama y huyendo como muñequito de caricaturas. Pero no huyó, se quedó con él y tenía que admitirlo que debió de estar muy cómoda a su lado si se volvió a quedar dormida.

"Mmmh, pareces estar pasando un buen rato ahí tirado en el piso." Dijo Brianna saliendo de la piscina y cogiendo la toalla que había traído, inmediatamente vio a Michael abriendo los ojos un tanto desconcertado.

"Me estaba quedando dormido." Mintió mientras Brianna caminaba hacia él para luego hacerle una seña para que la siguiera hasta la habitación continua, donde sí habían unas mesas y unos asientos. Tras sentarse la volvió a mirar, "Entonces, quedamos en que no me quisiste decir donde estaba Selene. Me hubiera esperado algo así de cualquiera menos de ti."

Brianna se pasó una mano por el cabello, "Estabas muy alterado, en mi opinión solo conseguirías que te mataran al ir en su rescate cuando sabíamos que podía haber escapado así como los otros escaparon."

"_Podía._ Esa es la palabra, una suposición. Si algo le hubiera pasado a Selene-"

"Lo sé, lo sé." Respondió cansadamente de escuchar lo mismo.

"No, no lo sabes." Pero no iba a profundizar en lo que hubiera hecho si por culpa de ellos Selene hubiera muerto.

"Está bien, no sé." Dijo exhalando, "¿Qué quieres que te diga, Michael? Yo solo pensé que no era prudente que fueras a la misma trampa en la que todos se habían embarcado."

"Ah, no seas hipócrita. Sé que tu también quisiste ir pero no te dejaron." Sus ojos azules lo estudiaron por un largo momento en el cual ella no le respondió nada ni a él tampoco le importó agregar.

"Todos teníamos nuestras razones para querer participar." Dijo pasados unos minutos.

"Unas más nobles que otras, por supuesto." Le dijo a la defensiva, en seis meses esta era la primera vez que tenía una discusión con ella.

"¿Ah si? Tu razón no es más noble que la mía, yo no quiero la destrucción de esta casa ni de nadie que vive aquí, mientras a ti ni siquiera te importa. Te embarcaste en la misma situación suicida para salvar a _una_ persona." No era que estuviera celosa de Selene, a ella no le interesaba Michael de esa manera, la cuestión era que ella creía que Michael podía cambiar la guerra que se avecinaba pero no hacía más que pensar en sí mismo.

"Hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti, y lo sabes."

"Pero no lo hubieras hecho si hubiera sido una persona x con la cual apenas has cruzado palabras, no te las vengas a dar de moralista Michael que de eso no tienes nada."

No pudo negar que esas palabras fueron una puñalada certera y ella ni siquiera lo sabía, al menos no todavía. "Vamos que tu tampoco puedes hablar de compasión aquí cuando no les importa dejar a sus compañeros tirados en el campo de batalla. Ni tu ni yo tenemos la razón." La vio apunto de contestarle pero se le adelantó, "Mira, no me interesa pelear contigo. Sólo vine a pedirte-"

"A reclamarme." Le dijo interrumpiéndolo y después haciéndole una seña para que continuara.

"No, solo quería saber porque no me quisiste dar el dato de donde estaba Selene y a pedirte que la próxima vez no actúes así."

"Seguía el protocolo."

"A la mierda con el protocolo, ¿dónde estaba este cuando se llevaron a torturar a Robert?" preguntó y reconoció en su mirada que pensaba que eso había sido un error. Michael exhaló, "¿Sabes que? Mejor dejemos de sacarnos disculpas que no nos llevarán a nada. Dejemos esta conversación así."

Brianna se quedó mirándolo por unos instantes y luego se recostó en su asiento para volver al silencio, no sabía si dejarlo así o seguir peleando. "Como sea." Le respondió de mala gana y minutos después agregó, "Bueno, di algo, yo por mi parte no sé qué decir."

"Er…" Michael sabía que decirle sólo que sentía que el momento no era el más prudente, "Vístete y vamos a dar una vuelta, tengo algo que contarte." Había compartido mucho de su vida con ella, una vez ella le había dicho que era un reemplazo de lo que a él le gustaría fuera Selene y él se lo había negado con una simple verdad, 'Selene nunca me contestaría o hablaría como lo haces tú.' 'Así que cambias una piedra en la mano por una broma, que niño más inteligente' le había respondido Brianna.

Minutos después Brianna volvió arreglada con su ropa normal, una sudadera, y queriendo volver al tipo de relación que tenían le dijo lo que le diría en cualquier otra ocasión, "No sé que tenía de malo mi atuendo anterior."

Michael vio lo que hacía y le sonrió, "Hubiera llamado mucho la atención."

"¿Y a quien no le gusta un poco de atención de vez en cuando?"

"Supongo que depende de la clase de atención." Y mientras salían del lugar el silencio volvió. "Ayúdame aquí, he tenido suficientes peleas hoy. Me disculpo por la forma en que te hable, lo último que quiero es sentirme incomodo ante la presencia de la única persona que me escucha."

"Tal vez debiste de pensar eso antes de venir a buscarme pelea, ¿no lo crees?" lo dijo dándole un fingido empujón amistoso.

"Ya me conoces, a veces no pienso mucho." Eso mismo era lo que había hecho que la relación amistosa que tenía con ella avanzara a otra cosa. No había sido que ella lo hubiera seducido, al contrario, fue él quien dio el primer paso, él quien en la mayoría de las ocasiones la buscaba. Aún así no se arrepentía, Brianna era la única persona que lo trataba como si siguiera siendo humano, a su modo.

Respiró profundo cuando se encontraron afuera de la casa, sin palabras caminaron hasta una banca apenas a unos metros de ellos, "¿Entonces, tuviste muchas peleas hoy?" Cuando vio que iba a empezar a hablarle lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo momentáneamente, "No, no, no, espérate, ¿al fin que pasó con Mason?"

_Otra._ "Nada, lo dejaron quedarse por el momento. ¿Lo conocías de antes?"

"La verdad no, creo que lo vi en el coven un par de veces pero aparte de eso no." Se sentaron, "Ahora sí, cuéntame, de tus peleas al ir al rescate de la-" se interrumpió tratando de recordarlo, "¿como fue que dijo Jhon?"

Michael sonrió burlonamente, "¿Damisela en peligro? …No creo que le haya gustado escuchar eso."

Brianna le devolvió el gesto con una pequeña carcajada, _¿quién diablos se atrevía a llamar así a Selene?_ "En verdad me sorprendí de que lo dejara pasar así como si nada."

Michael decidió cambiar ahí la conversación, "Imagínate, ¿que tan mala o buena, no estoy seguro del término, debe de ser una matanza para asombrar a Jhon e incluso espantar a Selene?"

La sonrisa se borró de sus labios, "¿En serio?" preguntó sorprendida. Y Michael asintió.

"Ni siquiera lo pensé, tan solo los maté. Incluso ahora al recordarlo siento-"

"¿Arrepentimiento?" Le preguntó interrumpiéndolo pero la forma pensativa con la que se expresaba le daba a entender que había algo más.

"Apenas un poco. Me refería…siento esta especie de fuerza violenta que explota en mí, me emociona, me hace correr el pulso, incluso siento como si quisiera hacerlo de nuevo."

Esperó unos segundos para poner en orden sus ideas y contestarle, "Ya te has adaptado a ser híbrido Michael, pero esta supongo es tu primera matanza real a gran escala...Te va a hacer sentir así, aún no estás en control de todas tus emociones."

"Me siento como un asesino en serie."

"Pronto dejarás de hacerlo."

Lo sabía, "Por otra parte siento que me estoy obligando a mi mismo a sentir arrepentimiento, sabes, como sí…" y dejó la frase colgando no sabiendo que decir.

"Mira, Michael," dijo colocando una mano en su pierna, "vienes dándole vuelta a este asunto por meses y te puede parecer que es cruel lo que todos los inmortales hacemos, poner el asunto detrás de nosotros, pero es la única forma en que funciona, no puedes hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua. No funciona para nada de todos modos."

Michael le asintió sabiendo que tenía razón, no había esperado que entendiera su punto de vista. "Yo…no estoy orgulloso, pero al menos ahora sé que puedo mantenerme contra varios oponentes al mismo tiempo."

"¿Cuantos?"

"Más de una docena."

Brianna silbó sorprendida, "Ahora no vayas a dejar que tu éxito se te suba a la cabeza."

Que frase más ridícula en este contexto en particular, "Por supuesto que no…Aún así es bueno saber lo que puedo hacer."

Eso no lo negaba. De nuevo un silencio largo pero este fue mas cómodo hasta que algo le cruzó por la cabeza, "¿Cómo está Robert?" preguntó, incluso lo había llamado para disculparse pero este no le había respondido.

Esta era una de las tantas diferencias que veía con Selene, mientras esta última justificaba sus acciones Brianna no lo hacía. "Bien, se adaptó a la casa de Sebastián muy fácilmente."

Al menos le estaba yendo bien, de nuevo encaminó su conversación hacia Michael, "No te gustó, ¿cierto?"

"No. Pero um," aún dudaba si contárselo o no, al final se decidió. Dejaría para lo último de la conversación los puntos sobre las íes del final de la relación sexual que ellos tenían, aunque esta ya se había acabado hacía más de un mes. "Ok, debes saber que acabo de aceptar una mayor responsabilidad por esta casa ante Sebastián-"

"Ya era hora." Lo interrumpió.

Continuó con su frase sin prestarle atención a lo acabado de decir por Brianna, "No estoy seguro pero lo hecho hecho está. Está de más decir que necesitaré tu ayuda-"

"Ni lo digas, ya la tienes."

"Lo sé, pero la razón porque lo hice no es por lo que pasó hoy," Brianna le levantó una ceja, "Juega una gran parte pero ya lo había decidió desde antes…Desde que… No le puedes contar ni una palabra de esto a nadie."

Tanto secretismo le llamó la atención, ¿que había sucedido? "Espérate, espérate, ¿quienes más saben de 'esto'?"

"Sebastián, Gabriel, Jhon y un par de lycans que no conozco…Continuando, ellos quieren mantener esto en secreto por las implicaciones que podrían traer y hasta hacía unos días no sabía si aceptar o no pero con lo ocurrido hoy-"

"Está bien, déjate de divagaciones, ¿que sucede?"

"Te va a encantar esto." Dijo tomando un respiro y seguidamente continuando.

·

·

Su preocupación había sido solo en vano, en la sala de vigilancia tan solo necesitaban unas cintas e información que había tomado hacía unos días. Cuando vio a Gabriel entrando en la sala se le aproximó, "¿Van a confiarle de antemano la fecha del ataque a Marcus?"

"Por ahora ni nosotros mismos la sabemos. Tal vez estás adelantando un poco el momento, tú mejor que nadie sabe que así como puede ocurrir en semanas también se puede tardar años."

Selene no dijo nada sabiendo que tenía la razón, se estaba precipitando y todo por no confiar en Marcus, "Sólo querían unos videos que tomé hace unos días." Le informó.

Nada raro en ella, "¿Para que los querías?" preguntó mirando la imagen de un monitor a unos cinco metros de él.

Selene siguió su mirada y un segundo después lo volvió a mirar a los ojos, "Ya me conoces."

Miró de nuevo a Selene, "Sí, por eso estoy sorprendido de que hayas dicho tan abiertamente que creías que Brianna o yo te traicionaríamos. ¿En verdad crees que tengo algo que ver con Kraven?"

Selene exhaló,_ahora mismo no tenía ni ganas de pensar en las implicaciones de sus palabras horas atrás,_ "Ahora mismo ya no sé ni que pensar…" dijo desinteresada y cansadamente, si él quería indagar en el asunto otro día lo dejaría, hoy ya no estaba para eso, "Mira, sólo dije que ustedes dos eran de los que desconfiaba menos…"

"Uh-huh," le respondió con incredulidad, "pero en su segundo plano eso no fue lo que implicó tu frase."

Decidió no contestarle, él tenía toda la razón. Hasta un punto confiaba en él por eso no creía que la traicionaría pero si le daría una sorpresa si lo hiciera, _odiaba a Kraven_.

Al ver que ella no lo iba a negar lo aceptó, "Vete a descansar. Debes estar exhausta." Selene le asintió y Gabriel volvió a mirar el monitor, de reojo viendo que Selene no lo hizo, "Y dile a Michael que necesito hablar con él mañana a primera hora."

"¿Acerca de lo ocurrido temprano con Marcus?" Quería saber que sucedería, anteriormente si alguien hubiera intentado levantarle la mano a un Mayor este hubiera encontrado la muerte antes de lo que cantaba un gayo, ahora no estaba segura pero quería saber las implicaciones que esto traería porque así podía medir que tanto Sebastián había comprometido a Marcus con esta casa.

"No, no es eso." Y no le dijo nada más. Sabiendo que ella sabría reconocer cuando algo no era de su incumbencia.

·

·

Cuando Michael volvió a su habitación lo primero que encontró fue su maleta sobre la cama, tal como Brianna le había dicho. No quiso dejar para otro día el acomodo de su ropa y se dirigió a hacerlo, tampoco era como si se fuera a demorar demasiado. En el fondo de la maleta encontró el sobre arrugado que lo acompañaba a donde él iba, las fotos de Samantha. Por un par de segundos dudó pero después lo sacó y se dirigió con el hacia la cama, tanto y tan poco había cambiado en esos seis meses. Todavía la quería, ese sentimiento lo llevaba con él aunque con el tiempo había venido mermando poco a poco lo cual no lo podía negar le daba tristeza. Había pasado de ser la razón por la cual había ido a Hungría, la persona que amaba a empezar a formar parte de su pasado, recordaba su muerte como si hubiera ocurrido días atrás, el dolor, la culpa, el odio, las promesas que se hizo a sí mismo, no lo podía negar, sentía como si la estuviera traicionando, no había pensado en ella en los últimas días y definitivamente no en las últimas horas. Y aún así, aún ahora que estaba interesado en alguien más, no la había superado, no había continuado, algo le decía que nunca lo haría lo cual lo llenaba de emociones confusas en las cuales no iba a pensar ahora. Sacó las fotos del sobre y no pudo evitar sentir parte de la felicidad que estas transmitían, ella había sido una persona feliz, bondadosa, que lo quería, ahora tenía todo lo contrario e incluso nada. Si seis meses atrás le hubieran dicho que se volvería a enamorar no lo hubiera creído, con todo su corazón se hubiera negado a ese sentimiento y eso hubiera sido suficiente….Pero lo que uno piensa y lo que sucede suelen ser cosas diferentes, prácticamente no había sido más que el perro faldero de Selene. Y hoy, aunque ya había reconocido la idea desde antes de conocerla, y reconocido los sentimientos que habían estado surgiendo en él, se tenía que aceptar que la vida continuaba, ahora más que nunca, era momento de continuar aunque no era lo mismo que dejar atrás. La vio sonriendo ante la cámara mientras la abrazaba desde atrás, _¿desde cuándo dejó de pensar en lo que pudo haber sido? ¿Desde cuándo bloqueó todos los pensamientos que tenía de ella? ¿Cómo pasó de ser la única persona que le interesaba a que apenas se le cruzara por la cabeza? _De repente escuchó que tocaron a su puerta, "Sigue." Era la puerta que conectaba su habitación con el baño que Selene y él compartían.

Selene abrió la puerta sin siquiera pensar entrar, "Gabriel quiere hablar contigo a primera hora mañana." No pudo dejar de notar que al lado de él se encontraba el sobre de fotos que ella ya conocía, las fotos con la cara hacía la cama. Sintió una punzada de emoción, muy pequeña para ser llamada celos, pero la sintió aunque no veía porqué, si debía de sentir celos por alguien era por Brianna pero sólo la había molestado un poco verlos por el monitor en la sala de vigilancia, en ese momento más segura que nunca de que ellos dos se estaban acostando, llevaba meses sospechándolo.

Michael la vio mirando las fotos con su cara sin emociones pero en las últimas horas había aprendido a no confiar más en sus miradas vacías, guardó las fotos y la volvió a mirar, estaba esperando a que le dijera de que quería hablar Gabriel y no se lo iba a esconder, "Acepté tomar una mayor participación en cuanto al coven. Supongo que es de eso que quiere hablar."

El ceño de Selene se frunció no esperándoselo venir, "¿Crees estar listo para eso?"

_Le encantaba como lo apoyaba,_ pensó con sarcasmo. "No, pero ya el tiempo lo dirá. Al menos de esa forma estaré más al tanto de todo lo que suceda y las cosas no me tomaran por sorpresa como en las dos últimas ocasiones."

"En eso tienes razón."

"Sí." No vio que mas decirle, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo, "Jhon me las dio para que te las entregara, creo que te evadirá los próximos días por el comentario de la damisela en peligro." No pudo evitar la sonrisa que lo dejó al verla rodar los ojos.

No vio porque no responderle a su burla, "He sido llamada muchas cosas, nunca eso." Michael no lo dudaba, y se aproximó a ella para entregarle las llaves. "Ya te lo dije antes, quédatelas. Ya hoy vimos que fue una buena idea que las tuvieras."

No le gustaba que Selene hubiera hecho eso, lo hacía sentir casi como un mantenido pero ya se las devolvería cuando le dijeran que podía tomar uno de los carros del coven, y ella tenía razón, _había resultado ser una buena idea._ "Creo que sería demasiado pedirte que pasaras la noche conmigo, ¿cierto? O bueno, lo que queda de la noche…." Lo dijo en un impulso aunque sabía su respuesta, pero tenerla levantándole la ceja en un gesto casi altanero no fue lo que se esperó, se había esperado un no rotundo, pudo sentir que el gesto lo hizo tensarse.

_¿Por qué se sorprendía que le saliera con esto?_ Aún no lo podía creer. Definitivamente no se quería quedar cuando habían cosas por arreglar entre ellos, en particular la situación confusa con Brianna….Michael no parecía ser de esa clase pero, ¿no había engañado a Brianna con ella? Suponía que él tenía una buena explicación para eso pero no se la quería pedir, además, ¿no lo había visto hace escasa media hora con Brianna, _con la mano de ella en su pierna_? "Buenas noches, Michael." Le respondió, ¿con quién estaba jugando con ella, con Brianna? ¿Y que papel jugaban las fotos de su prometida escasas horas después de que se habían acostado? ¿Acaso quería que ella llenara el vacío que Samantha dejó? Que estuviera pensando en todo eso era ridículo, sentía posesividad por haberse acostado con él, se estaba empezando a arrepintir de haberlo hecho.

"Que descanses." Le contestó, por primera vez seguro de saber lo que ella había estado pensando al ver las fotos de Samantha sobre su cama, ¿porqué no le habló de eso y en vez la dejó ir como si nada? Vio la puerta del lado del baño de ella cerrándose y un par de segundos después la otra puerta, no se había ido a acostar.

·

·

Entró en la sala de entrenamientos y encontró pocas personas en esta lo cual le pareció un poco raro pero no tanto, a veces los inmortales tendían a tomarse un rato para ellos, hoy varios parecían haber hecho lo mismo. _Si tan solo pudiera conciliar el sueño,_ exhalando se quitó la camisa y dirigió a la parte de las maquinas, minutos pasaron mientras su mente se dividía entre quejarse por el cansancio y la preocupación. De pronto vio su reflejo entrando en la habitación y aunque quería esconderse no lo hizo y prontamente la vio dirigiéndose hacia él. "Hey, en verdad siento el comentario sobre la damisela en apuros, esa obviamente no eres tú." Le dijo burlonamente pero para su sorpresa aunque no lo ignoró siguió derecho hasta la otra habitación que estaba a escasos dos metros de él, después de verla cerciorarse de que estaba vacía la escuchó llamándolo. "Dios." Se dijo exhalando, aunque no conocía mucho a Selene había escuchado de su forma de ser, se levantó y dirigió hacia la habitación dudándolo un poco, "Vamos, no me digas que vas a-" pero no acabó de decirlo, antes de que acabara de hablar sintió que lo empujaron bruscamente contra una pared y que cerraban la puerta de una patada.

"Necesitamos hablar." Dijo aún torciendo y sosteniéndole el brazo contra la espalda, su cara contra la pared, era muy idiota si creía que no se había fijado en todas las inconsistencias que había mostrado ese día en cuanto a su forma de vida.

Trató de empujarla pero para ser una vampiro era más fuerte que los demás gracias a ser descendiente de Viktor y que él ni siquiera se podía transformar, "Para una mujer que liberó mucha de su tensión hoy sigues siendo muy agresiva." Como se lo esperaba sintió otro empujón fuerte contra la pared que le acabó de sacar por completo el aire que tenía en los pulmones. "¡Bien, bien, ya!" dijo un instante después y de nuevo trató de separarse pero de repente lo dejó ir. _Ella no podía saber todo lo que él hacía,_ si lo supiera se lo hubiera dicho a Gabriel y él ya estaría muerto así que decidió seguir el juego. "Está bien. Hablemos, pero no aquí." Para su horror mientras se volteaba para encararla escuchó un click que él conocía muy bien. _Mierda._

·

·

·

·

A todos los que han dejado reviews, gracias, a los que no pues gracias también por leer**! **


	13. Sangre, Odio Y Desconfianzas

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene lenguaje fuerte y situaciones sexuales.**

**·**

**SANGRE, ODIO Y DESCONFIANZAS. **

·

·

Una llamada a las cuatro de la mañana lo despertó, con sorpresa recibió la noticia de que era necesitado de urgencia en las enfermerías, los dos o tres doctores que habían no daban abasto, la misión que había salido el día anterior había sido casi exterminada por completo. Los pocos que habían podido rescatar estaban siendo traídos en helicóptero, _eran de alto rango si se proveía tales comodidades. _ En menos de cinco minutos estaba buscando a Sophie a quien encontró tratando de meterle el estomago a un vampiro que ya parecía estar más del otro lado. "Tenemos que operar a este, tiene información importante."

"¿Amigo o enemigo?" preguntó viendo a dos lycans que se aproximaban a ellos y que lo llevarían a uno de los _quirófanos_ que habían en la casa.

"Enemigo. Tiene que sobrevivir."

Había sido la primera operación de un inmortal a la cual había asistido, ciertas cosas fueron distintas e inesperadas, otras iguales a operar a un humano. Cuando salió del quirófano bañado en sangre y una hora después las cosas todavía no habían acabado. Con tan solo otros dos médicos las cosas no habían progresado mucho, habían varias mantas sobre varios cuerpos, sangre, olor a piel quemada... Vio a Joseph y se dirigió hacia él, reconociendo desde una distancia que estaba a punto de perder un brazo y que tenía el sesenta por ciento de su cuerpo quemado pero que por su fuerza de voluntad aún se mantenía despierto. Inmediatamente buscó la única medicina que podían necesitar y se la inyectó junto con varios calmantes, estaba en eso cuando su teléfono sonó, Sebastián, tenían una reunión de última hora por lo sucedido y necesitaban su presencia. Se negó, era más necesitado aquí. Para las diez de la mañana la sala estaba casi completamente desocupada, los que ya se estaban recuperando habían sido evacuados y los que quedaban o no sobrevivirían o estaban en veremos.

Decidió irrumpir tardamente en la reunión y su sorpresa fue encontrarse con sólo Jhon, Sebastián y Brianna. Jhon reemplazando a Joseph, en representación del líder de los guerreros y Brianna en representación de Gabriel, _¿había este partido en esa misión?_

"No puede ser." Respondió Jhon, se le veía por encima lo exasperado que se encontraba.

"Tenemos que atacar lo antes posible. Antes de que sus propios guerreros se recuperen." Sebastián introdujo.

Brianna miraba un gigantesco mapa sobre la mesa de reuniones. "¿Con que guerreros? El 80% se fue en esa misión dejando la casa descuidada. Y el 20% que tenemos no dará a basto. Puede y aprovechen para atacarnos, _aquí mismo._"

"No nos podemos cruzar de brazos."

"¿Que tal los traficantes de Marcus?" Jhon preguntó aunque era estúpido siquiera considerar eso.

"No a menos que estemos listos para una revuelta potencial de estos." Michael decidió meterse en esa conversación, no era guerrero, no era un líder, no sabía de estrategia pero podía aportar el sentido común. "Simplemente no hay guerreros. ¿Cuántos murieron?"

"Nuestros reportes indican que-" Sebastián fue a recoger sus notas de la mesa pero fue interrumpido.

"Cincuenta." Brianna y Jhon contestaron al mismo tiempo, muy bien sabiendo cuantos eran.

"¿Cincuenta?" Preguntó incrédulo, _¿no se suponía que esta misión no era importante? _"Creí que solo habían partido quince guerreros."

"Sí pero luego nos informaron de su situación pidiendo por refuerzos…antes de caer en la trampa." Jhon le contestó.

"Cincuenta murieron, ¿cuántos fueron en total?"

"Ochenta."

"Nuestras cuentas dicen que hay siete desaparecidos."

"¿O sea que en este mismo momento estamos en sus manos? ¿No hay suficiente personal para proteger esta casa?" Debía de estar sintiendo más shock del que sentía pero se descubrió confiado ante la situación, tal vez un error.

"No. No lo hay."

Michael se quedó mirándolos fijamente, "¿Que vamos a hacer?" si atacaban, ¿que mejor hacerlo que en pleno día?

"Todos tendrán que pelear, incluso esos que no son guerreros." Sebastián contestó.

"¿Y Gabriel?" Preguntó sabiendo que tal vez era obvio lo que le había sucedido y que no debía de preguntarlo tan despreocupadamente.

"No lo sabemos, recibió una llamada de Selene y desde ahí no lo hemos podido ubicar."

_¿Selene?_ Recordó que habían llamado por refuerzos…pero Selene había estado en su habitación cuando...él se fue a dormir…no sabía lo que había sucedido mientras estuvo dormido. "Selene…ella-"

"No, ella no partió con el segundo grupo. Cuando la fuimos a buscar ni siquiera estaba en la casa." Brianna le dijo para que no se fuera a preocupar de más.

"¿Entonces donde está?" Preguntó una vez más al tanto de sus desapariciones, habían venido en aumento en las últimas semanas.

"Probablemente con Mason pues a este tampoco lo hemos podido ubicar." Sebastián añadió con un poco de rabia, "¿Quiénes se creen que son para ir y venir a sus anchas?"

"Estoy seguro que tendrán sus razones y se explicaran una vez que aparezcan." Michael le respondió empezando a sentirse inquieto y molesto al mismo tiempo. Era obvio que llamarla o llamar a Mason no serviría de mucho, probablemente ya Sebastián lo había tratado sin éxito.

"¿Tres vampiros en medio del día desaparecidos? No pinta bien." Jhon dijo, no hacía más que expresar la realidad de la situación.

"Estos vampiros saben cuidarse por si solos, son de la elite de guerreros, no hay porque preocuparnos, si no han sido atacados probablemente estarán resguardados en algún lugar o probablemente en camino acá."

Michael decidió abandonar en ese momento la sala, no iban a atacar, tan solo esperar a ser atacados, pero él no se podía quedar escuchando los malos augurios que le dedicaban a Selene. _Esto era el colmo_, pensó sacando su celular y notando que estaba temblando. El teléfono de Selene no daba señal. _Mierda,_ pensó, ¿Qué se suponía hiciera ahora? Iba a subir a su habitación y vestirse para después salir a buscarla con su ahora no tan agudo sentido del olfato pero nada más fue abrir la puerta para escuchar voces provenientes del cuarto de Selene. _Eso nunca pasaba._ Que él supiera ella nunca había tenido compañía a excepción de esa vez cuando Brianna la fue a buscar. Además, escuchaba varias voces pero no la de Selene, eran Gabriel y Sophie así que sin permiso alguno se abrió camino mediante las puertas de los baños sólo para encontrarla desmayada y Gabriel acabando de colocarla en la cama, "Que-"

Sophie decidió interrumpirlo, "La trajeron en cuanto dejaste la enfermería. No está en buen estado pero sobrevivirá."

Michael no le importó no acercarse, inmediatamente caminó hacia ella y leyó la etiqueta del suero que Sophie le acababa de poner, _eso no era nada bueno_ "¿Que mierda le sucedió?" preguntó encarando a Gabriel quien tenía una mancha de sangre en su camisa, de él, Selene y Mason. "¿Fue Mason?"

Gabriel le sacudió la cabeza, "No tengo idea de lo sucedido."

¡¿Cómo era posible eso?! Pero si él no lo sabía, o no quería colaborar, había alguien que sí lo haría, "¿Dónde está Mason?"

"Aún en la enfermería. No estará despertando en un buen tiempo así que de nada sirve bajar a interrogarlo." Sophie decidió decirle, no le gustaría que Michael lo despertara, era su paciente después de todo.

Michael se giró de nuevo hacia Gabriel, "Mira, me llamó en medio de la noche diciendo que necesitaba ayuda, localicé la señal de su celular y fui a buscarla. Ni siquiera me dijo que fuera acompañado. Cuando los encontré me di cuenta que era una emboscada, ¿de quién? No tengo idea. ¿En que andaban? Tampoco lo sé."

Michael asintió por una parte pensando que si Selene no le confiaba a él sus cosas porque lo haría con Gabriel, y por el otro, no había razón para que Gabriel le mintiera. "¿Sabes lo que sucedió con la última misión?" le preguntó, algo le decía que no lo sabía o no lo sabía completamente sino no estaría aquí.

"Sí, vi los cuerpos de los que no lo lograron." Respondió impactado por lo sucedido.

Michael le sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo que tal vez le iba a impactar más con lo que le iba a revelar, "La mayoría de los cuerpos no fueron recuperados."

"¿Qué?" preguntó girándose hacia él.

"La mayoría de los guerreros fueron asesinados, ahora mismo estamos en estado de alerta, estamos esperando a ser atacados aquí..." Gabriel pareció no creerle pues lo miró por varios instantes, después miró a Selene y con una seña le dio a entender que se quedara con ella, no tenía que pedirlo.

·

·

·

Había una mujer de rostro familiar sentada a su lado, manejando el carro. Por sus ropas comunes y manera de comportarse sabía que no era una traficante. Veía sus labios moverse pero no escuchaba nada, le sonreía mientras mermaba la velocidad y después le tocaba una rodilla mientras la miraba momentáneamente. El resto del camino continuó así, sólo que esta vez participaba en la muda conversación, y por más que quisiera no se podía salir de ese lugar. De repente de reojo vio unas luces que la cegaron momentáneamente y un chillido de llantas mientras el carro en que iba empezaba a deslizarse por el asfalto mojado, de nuevo los gritos fueron mudos. Cuando se despertó habrían pasado pocos minutos, un par si mucho y la mujer a su lado estaba acomodada en una posición incómoda y en un obvio dolor. Inmediatamente al reconocer la situación y que no era un sueño su cuerpo se separó del que había estado habitando, desde un lado del camino vio y sintió el desespero mientras el ayudante consciente del carro, Michael, trataba de ayudar a su compañera, pero apenas si se podía mover, su acompañante nada. Desespero y angustia se apoderaron de ella con cada segundo al verlo luchando para liberarse hasta que lo logró, para la otra mujer ya era demasiado tarde, una luz roja y azul la cegó y lo próximo que supo era que él estaba llorando a un lado de la carretera mientras unos médicos trataban de retenerlo, se quería morir y ella lo sentía tal como si hubiera estado ahí.

Se volteó azarada sintiendo el olor a lycan y sus manos de inmediato fueron a buscar sus pistolas. Los otros traficantes de una se unieron y apuntaron a los tejados, aullidos empezaron a escucharse y luego sombras aparecían en el firmamento, los lycans saltando sobre ellos, no estaba segura de que el primer disparo salió de su pistola pero si estaba segura de que el lycan que cayó a su lado no estaba aún muerto. Redirigió su arma y le disparó, sus sentidos de inmediato enfurecidos al ver al traficante tirado en el piso, su compañero, más que su compañero. ¡¡¡NO!!! Empezó a disparar a todo lo que se moviera.

Se despertó para escuchar ruidos extraños en su casa, demasiado extraños, un grito de dolor le recordó que era lo que sucedía y se obligó a si misma a despertarse aún antes de ver a una versión más joven e inocente que ella hacerse camino hasta la habitación de sus sobrinas, lamentablemente no lo logró.

Michael empezó a ver los ojos de Selene moviéndose detrás de sus parpados, tenía una pesadilla, _¿tal vez una alucinación?_ Minutos después empezó a sacudirse y para su horror, lagrimas empezaron a resbalar por su cara. La cogió suavemente del hombro y la sacudió un poco, "Selene," repitió varias veces su nombre pero no reaccionó, era la droga que le habían dado. En su estado no podía darse el lujo de moverse a su voluntad y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, con cada movimiento brusco que daba podía empezar a ver parches rojos que surgían en la sábana que la cubría. "¡SELENE!" repitió pero no pareció funcionar así que tomó una de las decisiones más absurdas que había tomado en su vida, se dirigió a la mesa y como lo esperaba encontró una pistola, la cogió y caminó de nuevo hasta su cama, le quitó el seguro, apuntó a la pared y disparó. Inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron, había sido exagerado pero como lo había previsto no había nada mejor para llamar su atención, "No te muevas." Le advirtió colocando la pistola sobre el nochero y la cogió de los hombros mientras la veía tratando de ubicarse, cuando pareció hacerlo estaba a punto de levantarse cuando la puerta fue empujada y un grupo de guerreros apareció, el disparo no sólo había llamado la atención de Selene. "Todo está bien, yo sólo-" no alcanzó a terminar para cuando Jhon le estaba rodando los ojos y después cerrando la puerta nuevamente.

"¿Que-?" Trató de preguntar pero su boca se encontraba seca. Inmediatamente recordó lo que había estado soñando…No eran sueños, se corrigió, eran los recuerdos de Michael, Fiona y los propios. "Sangre." Pidió pero Michael no se separó de su lado, "Sangre." Le repitió.

Miró el suero que le había puesto hacía unos minutos, "No puedes beber nada, si te alimentas sólo puede ser intravenosamente."

Con fastidio se aclaró la garganta, "¿Por qué?" se preguntó y pasó la mano por su cara borrándose las lágrimas que apenas venía a sentir ahora.

"¿Por que?" preguntó incrédulo, "Por la simple razón de que tenías tu estomago tan destrozado que tuvieron que aplicarte…" iba a nombrar la droga pero supuso que ella no tendría ni la menor idea de lo que hablaba, "una enzima que retarda la sanación. Según Sophie, en medio de tu proceso de sanación, tuvieron que reabrirte para extraer los pedazos de vidrio, hierro y madera que habían quedado en tu cuerpo..."

_Con razón le dolía todo._ No consentía siquiera moverse, "Entonces...Esta enzima, solo surgió efecto mientras me operaban o ¿todavía lo hace ahora?" Preguntó reconociendo que no tenía que conocer a Michael para saber que estaba enojado.

"Lo hace ahora. Estarás postrada en esa cama por al menos diez horas." Selene le asintió, obviamente no gustándole, tal vez debería pensar las cosas con más profundidad antes de arriesgarse a si misma. "Eso no es todo, cuando esa enzima dejé de trabajar te empezarás a sentir mal pues no está diseñada para vampiros si no para lycans, lo que probablemente sientes ahora no es más que un malestar pues el efecto está empezando a pasar."

Estaba enojado con ella, ¿o sería este enojo el mismo que el del día anterior? "Sé como soportar el dolor, créeme." Le dijo con tono de superioridad.

"No lo dudo. Te he visto lastimada más de lo que te he visto triunfar en una batalla. En serio, Selene, deberías moderarte en cuanto a correr riesgos-"

Pasó saliva tratando de no salirse de las casillas sólo porque el dolor era horrible, "No todos tenemos tu poder, Michael. Además, nunca he sido de esconderme y no lo voy a empezar a hacer sólo porque tu lo quieras." Si algo los riesgos y la furia en el campo de batalla solo habían aumentado desde que él apareció en el mapa. No había sido lesionada tantas veces y tan continuamente antes de que él apareciera.

Michael no le respondió nada. Sabía que no debía de buscarle pelea cuando en menos de tres horas estaría deseando que otra bomba explotara en frente de ella y esta vez terminara el trabajo de la primera. "¿Qué sucedió?" le dirigió la palabra de nuevo muchos minutos después pero no le contestó.

Su relación con Michael era ridícula, un momento estaba bien y al siguiente era un desastre y aunque por respeto entre ambos deberían alejarse no lo hacían. Nunca nadie la había tratado con la desfachatez que él lo hacía, _¿no seguían enojados por lo de ayer?_ ¿Acaso una herida en la mente de Michael lo perdonaba todo? "Después." Le contestó, desde un principio había llegado a la conclusión de dejarlo saber que era lo que sucedía con ella y sus desapariciones pero la pelea del día anterior la había detenido, ahora lo hacía los micrófonos que seguramente habían instalados en esa habitación.

"Sí, como si en verdad me fueras a decir." Le respondió volviéndose a acomodar en el asiento. No la iba a dejar sola.

"Esta noche, encuéntrame en los garajes." Le dijo aunque no dando la hora pues primero había un asunto por solucionar.

Le frunció el ceño, no estaría en todas sus condiciones al menos por las próximas veinticuatro horas pero le interesaba saber en lo que ella andaba y además él también tenía algo que revelarle. "Lo haré." De nuevo hubo un silencio incomodo, de los que no había habido en las últimas tres semanas, parecía que por las cosas que le había dicho el día anterior ella había decidido regresar a ser como era antes de que se hubieran acostado. "Me alegra un poco, ¿sabes? Que tuvieras cosas por hacer y que no te marcharas en la misión que partió anoche."

Sus palabras hicieron que un poco de enojo que había habido para con él regresara a toda potencia, "No me quedé para arreglar lo que ayer quedó inconcluso." Si era eso lo que él creía. Ya suficiente se habían dicho.

"Lo sé, no soy iluso." Su explicación estaba de más, "Es solo que hace unas horas llamaron pidiendo refuerzos, fue una trampa. Perdimos casi el ochenta por cierto de nuestros guerreros, todos están muertos. ¡No te sientes!" Le advirtió cuando del shock la vio que iba a cambiar de posición. "Ahora la casa está en estado de alerta, estamos esperando que nos ataquen de un momento a otro."

_¡Si la misión del día anterior había sido una de solo reconocimiento! ¿Qué diablos había pasado?_ No tenía ni punto preguntarle a él, no lo sabría. Necesitaba explicaciones de alguien que en verdad supiera, Joseph, Brianna, Jhon...

Hubo silencio por un largo tiempo, no sabía cuanto pero cuando lo volvió a mirar Michael le cambió el tema tal vez para no preocuparla con el ataque potencial al cual estaban sometidos. Algo le decía a ambos que no sucedería. "¿Que estabas soñando?"

¿Para que lo había volteado a mirar? Eso no hacía más que abrirle las puertas para una plática. "Nada." Le mintió descaradamente.

Michael exhaló en forma de burla, "Ese nada te tenía llorando dormida."

"No estaba llorando..." Lo corrigió con un poco mas de esfuerzo del debido pero la sorprendió al ver que su respuesta le causó gracia.

_¿Por qué le era tan difícil aceptar que no era una persona sin emociones?_ "Como lo quieras ver, cualquier cosa que te haga...aguar las ojos debe de ser algo importante, y doloroso."

¿Entonces esto significaba borrón y cuenta nueva? ¿Cuántos llevaban ya? "No eran sueños, eran recuerdos." Recordaba la vez que le había dicho que tenía los recuerdos de ella y que sabía cómo se sentía en cuanto a la muerte de su familia, "La muerte de Samantha y de un vampiro que estaba relacionado con Fiona, para ser mas especifica."

Michael se tensionó en ese momento no gustándole que Selene tuviera en su mente algo tan personal como lo había sido Samantha, en especial su muerte. "Ahora sabes cómo me sentiría si algo te sucediera." Le sacó como disculpa ante su intromisión, y aunque esas palabras le salieron defensivamente también tenían veracidad.

Reconoció que a Michael no le gustó nada que ella tuviera ese recuerdo en particular pero lo hizo a un lado. Y en cuanto a sus palabras, no era lo mismo, sabía que sus sentimientos por Samantha eran muy distintos de los sentimientos que tenía para con ella, en dos palabras, más profundos. "No sería nada bueno." Le contestó recordando nuevamente las emociones de sus recuerdos, y al final decidió continuar, "Y no sería lo mismo."

No había esperado que ella le respondiera pero eso abría de nuevo las puertas a la discusión que habían tenido el día anterior cuando después de tres semanas de lo ocurrido donde Jhon se habían acostado de nuevo, sólo para empezar a discutir en los próximos minutos. "Te quiero, Selene." Se lo reveló por segunda vez en su vida y la vio encarándolo sorprendida, pero en sus ojos podía ver que eso no era lo que quería escuchar.

Aunque se sentía incomoda no podía romper el contacto visual que hizo con él después de escucharle esas palabras, "Cállate." Le pidió, ¿Por qué de repente su pecho se empezó a comprimir? ¿Por qué de repente se empezó a sentir vulnerable? ...Debían de ser los recuerdos, si hubiera sabido que esto iba a ocurrir en primer lugar no habría bebido de él, se mintió a sí misma.

Michael decidió ignorar su comentario, Selene no estaba en posición de pedirle eso, y mucho menos se iba a callar cuando el tono de su voz no había arrastrado enojo sino pura vulnerabilidad. "Y si lo dejaras estoy seguro que me llegaría a sentir así si algo te sucediera. Ya de por sí es horrible." Una de las cosas que aún no comprendía de la vida, y aunque pareciera salida de una película para mujeres, era la capacidad del ser humano de estar enamorado y gustarle sentirse como un zapato si un momento de felicidad con esa otra persona lo valía. "Te quiero y estoy obsesionado contigo, y no veo que eso vaya a cambiar prontamente." Mientras hablaba empezó a escuchar el latido del corazón de Selene aumentando. Tal vez hubiera sido esencial para él revelar eso si no se lo hubiera dicho fríamente y con pocas esperanzas. Ni siquiera había cambiado la posición en la cual se sentaba, estaba prácticamente acostado en esa silla. ¿Por qué lo había hecho así? Porque sabía que aunque esto a Selene le podría importar sería muy terca para darle el reconocimiento que en verdad se merecía.

Apretaba con la fuerza que le quedaba la sabana mientras trataba de no dejarlo ver su reacción. _¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle algo así?_ y _¿Por qué venía a importar tanto?_ Pero al mismo tiempo concedía que esas palabras no venían del Michael inocente que había conocido hace seis meses, provenían del Michael que le guardaba rencor, del que no le agradaba nada la situación que ella misma se estaba creando para ambos. Por un lado podía ser la misma de siempre, incluso alejarlo más si le preguntaba que significaban sus palabras para el recuerdo que tenía de Samantha, si no lo lastimaba estar traicionando el sentimiento que alguna vez había sentido por ella al interesarse de nuevo por otra persona, o podía decirle la verdad, que le importaba y que no había escuchado esas palabras desde que era humana. "¿Has tenido alguna de mis memorias?"

Y Michael lo dejó pasar como había venido, sin sorprenderse. Sí le llamó por un segundo la atención de que sus ojos se humedecieran un tanto momentáneamente pero no le dio importancia, _¿si ella no lo hacía porque tenía que hacerlo él?_ "Es raro que nadie me haya explicado que si uno tiene alguna idea de lo sucedido los recuerdos borrosos y desordenados tendrán más sentido que si a uno lo muerde o muerde alguien que no conoce, digamos Lucian."

Selene pasó saliva y rompió el contacto visual secretamente agradecida de que él dejara cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, "Es sentido común."

Michael le asintió mientras ella miraba el techo y una alarma en su reloj empezó a sonar. "Si empiezas a sentir cólicos y a temblar no te preocupes, es tan sólo la enzima dejando de funcionar."

"Fantástico." Murmuró más para sí misma que para él. Pero no sucedió nada por los próximos diez minutos.

"¿Por qué tienes los recuerdos de Fiona? ¿Qué te llevó a beber de ella?" le preguntó.

"No sé. No recuerdo mucho de lo sucedido después de que la bomba estalló."

"Obviamente bebiste de ella, y después llamaste a Gabriel." _No lo llamó a él._ ¿Quien mejor para ayudarla? A Gabriel lo detenía la luz solar, a él…nada.

"Por estúpido que suene, creo que me estaba siguiendo."

"Debía de sospechar, no sueles salir a menudo sin explicaciones y tus desapariciones han empezado a llamar la atención de todos. O podía estar involucrada en el ataque, aunque eso no explica porque te dio a beber. "

"Me seguía." Empezó a recordar algo borroso, "Dijo," pasó saliva, "dijo que prefería matarme ella que dejarme morir así."

"Qué bonita amistad." Le respondió con ironía y vio que las esquinas de sus labios subieron un par de milímetros. No era una broma, si algo le preocupaba era que ahora a Selene le importaba una persona menos. Eso debería de ser un gran impacto para ella así no lo demostrara.

De repente sintió un calambre pasajero en su estomago, "Es preferible eso que enterarte que el hombre que veías casi como un padre te mintió por siglos."

Las esquinas de sus labios no bajaron, por un segundo se le ocurrió pensar que se despreciaba así misma por lo sucedido, por haber sido tan confiada. También era la primera vez que se refería a Viktor tan abiertamente. No supo que responderle y en vez de eso sacó su celular y hundió un par de teclas, "Hola, ¿podrías decirme si Fiona-?"

Inmediatamente lo interrumpió, "No peleas mis batallas por mí, Michael, yo no lo haría por ti."

"…Uh, no. Olvídalo. Sí, sí, sí." Y le colgó a Brianna, "Yo no tengo batallas por pelear…a excepción de esa en que crearemos un caos para así llegar a la paz, ¿no es ridículo?"

Recordaba la primera gran guerra que había visto, la primera guerra mundial, y aunque había ocurrido sólo en el mundo humano también había afectado su vida y hasta la percepción que tenía del mundo y la humanidad. Esta vez un dolor en su estomago más agudo pasó por ella, "¿Cuánto dices que durará este malestar?"

"¿Los cólicos?" preguntó notando la primera perspiración en su frente y ella le asintió, "De tres a cuatro horas. Te daría algún calmante si pudiera pero incluso eso te puede llevar a convulsionar."

Las cejas de Selene subieron un poco sorprendida, "Definitivamente sentir dolores y malestares no fue lo que me llamó la atención cuando acepté convertirme en vampiro."

_Pues no debería dejarse de lastimar tan seguido,_ "Seguro ya hasta habías olvidado lo que se siente tener un cólico."

¿Cómo habían pasado de hablar de sentimientos en un segundo a él preguntarle algo tan personal? En sus tiempos un hombre nunca preguntaría eso a una mujer pero estos eran tiempos diferentes y aunque suponía que ahora sería algo normal le llamó la atención un poco, "No los extrañaba." Decidió responderle al doctor en él, no a Michael. "Y no eran así."

No sabía si se encontraba molesta por lo del día anterior o tan solo por su presencia, "Mira, si quieres que me vaya lo haré. Pero déjame llamarte a alguien, tal vez Gabriel, lo peor que podías hacer es soportar ese dolor sola, al menos una conversación te distraerá."

"Quiero estar sola." Siempre lo había querido estar, vio que le iba a decir que le llamaría a Gabriel y lo interrumpió, "Quiero tratar de pensar en lo sucedido."

Michael le asintió y se levantó de la silla, chequeó el suero y tocó su muñeca para verificar su pulso. "Vendré a darte una vuelta en una hora. Por favor, no se te vaya ocurrir ir a buscar a Fiona, lo que tengas que arreglar lo podrás hacer mañana."

No tenía ninguna intención de pararse de esa cama, dudaba que pudiera. Lo vio marcharse y apoyó su cabeza contra la cama mientras exhalaba dolorosamente. _Sí que dolía._ ¿Qué hacia Fiona siguiéndola? ¿Y donde se había metido cuando llamó a Gabriel? Sintió otro dolor agudo y le dieron ganas de voltearse y asumir una posición fetal pero algo le dijo que sería más doloroso. Sabía que estaba desnuda debajo de esa sábana y la levantó para ver que tan mal era la herida y se encontró un poco repulsada por lo que encontró. _¿Quién diablos la había cocido?_ Estaba segura que incluso ella, con lo poco que recordaba de las enseñanzas de su madre de coser con aguja, podría haber hecho un mejor trabajo..._Al menos aún no estaba abierta,_ se decidió volviéndose a cubrir y mientras lo hacía vio la intravenosa en su muñeca, por un segundo le dieron ganas de quitársela y beber de ella pero de inmediato le vino de vuelta el sabor de la sangre de Michael más sus palabras de que no podía hacerlo. Miró su reloj, ¿Qué pasaría si los atacaban? Por un lado y aunque no le gustaba sabía que Michael la protegería, por el otro, ¿Cómo diablos habían matado tantos guerreros? Por ridículo que pareciera quiso haber estado presente para saber que errores habían cometido. En ese momento sintió uno de los peores dolores que había sentido en su vida y su instinto fue doblarse del dolor, inmediatamente sintió que algo se despegó, unos puntos, la sábana se empezó a manchar de rojo poco a poco… Diez minutos después estaba bañada en sudor, temblando, y sintiendo que su estomago quería reventar.

·

·

Una hora exacta después Michael apareció y al ver la sangre inmediatamente se aproximó. "Dios santo, ni siquiera así te puedes quedar quieta." Le dijo con reprobación mientras se acercó a la cama y sin mucha atención en lo que hacía la desarropó para verificar su estado, de reojo vio movimiento pero no le importó mucho. Prendió la lámpara que había en su nochero y acercó su cara a su estómago mientras la empezaba a palpar, inmediatamente Selene respingó lo que él asumió fue doloroso pues medio segundo después escuchó su quejido mientras más sangre empezaba a salir de ella. "¿Que mierda no entiendes de que no estás sanando como un inmortal?"

"Trata de no moverte con este dolor y me darás la razón." Dijo entre dientes. Y Michael la miró a los ojos, estos momentáneamente deteniéndose en el brazo que cubría su pecho de su vista, no lo sabía ciertamente pero leyó en sus ojos que eso era innecesario, ya le había más que visto antes.

"Te reventaste varios puntos." Le informó, tendría que cocerla de nuevo.

"Y porque en vez de coserme no me pusieron ese pegamento nuevo que hay, o al menos utilizaron el hilo transparente que se deshace-"

"Enferma eres peor." Le dijo tratando de mantenerse serio ante el tipo de reclamo que le estaba haciendo. "Voy a bajar por algunos instrumentos, ya vuelvo." Selene no supo si se desmayó o si Michael utilizó sus poderes para desplazarse por la mansión el hecho fue que estaba de vuelta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Si se había desmayado deseaba volver a hacerlo de nuevo, así no estaría tan al tanto del dolor. Ella se volvió a cubrir cuando le bajó la sábana de nuevo, típico. Viendo lo que le iba a decir se le adelantó, "Así te recuperes en diez horas no te puedo dejar abierta. ¿El dolor ha aumentado desde que empezaste a sangrar? Es importante, si te sientes peor podría ser que hay daño en alguno de tus órganos internos."

"Mis órganos están bien." Vio a Michael asintiendo al principio dubitativamente pero supo que él tal vez sabía algo que ella no. Michael se levantó y lo vio tomando una aguja curvada e introducir el hilo en esta.

Sintió el pinchazo pero no fue nada comparado a lo que ya había sentido, más molesto fue sentir la rasquiña al hilo siendo halado. Cuando Michael acabó se inclinó un poco por curiosidad para ver cómo había quedado, "Deberías de enseñarle al que hizo el resto." Dijo en un murmullo.

Y Michael le daba toda la razón, "No sabía que eras tan vanidosa." Esta vez le sonrió abiertamente, tratando que la tensión que había entre ellos se marchara, si algo así era posible. Su mano se deslizó hasta su costado.

"No es vanidad." Ella tenía muy poco de eso. Desapercibido no le pasaba que Michael ya había acabado y no debía de estar tocándola.

Viendo que no lo hizo separar empezó a rozarla suavemente, "Lo sé. Era sólo una broma." Le respondió mirando de reojo los instrumentos a un lado y dudando que hacer a continuación, arriesgarse o tan solo decidirse si dejarla sola o quedarse. "¿Aún piensas en los hubiera y tal vez?" le preguntó en un susurro y continuó al ver que ella no estaba segura a que se estaba refiriendo, "En lo que hubiera pasado si lo de tu familia no hubiera sucedido."

¿Michael estaba teniendo sus recuerdos? No era nada raro pero aún así la hacía sentir incomoda, "¿No lo haces tú?" le preguntó, llevando su mano sobre el brazo de él, de esta forma haciéndolo detener sus caricias.

"A veces. Sólo pensé que tal vez con el tiempo algunas cosas cambiarían." Selene tan solo lo miró fijamente, seguramente no pasándole por alto el doble sentido de su frase. Michael se distanció de ella y se sentó en la silla justo al lado de su cama, "Dicen que el tiempo ayuda a olvidar o perdonar."

A ella no le gustaría dejarse de preguntar lo que habría sucedido, sería como si quisiera olvidarlo y eso no era lo que deseaba. "¿Te gustaría que cambiara?" Michael no le respondió. Esta conversación le recordó a la que habían tenido en la sala de interrogaciones y en la cual ella le había preguntado estúpidamente si ya había superado lo de Samantha y él obviamente dolido le respondió con una pregunta, '¿Y tú los has hecho?' refiriéndose a su familia, esa vez fue ella quien calló.

Mientras lo vio recogiendo sus cosas habló con la brusquedad que la caracterizaba, "La cicatriz en tu rodilla, ¿es del accidente?" Michael detuvo inmediatamente lo que hacía y después continuó dubitativamente. Al ver su reacción descubrió que había sido demasiado dura, "Lo siento, no debí de haberlo preguntado así." Sabía que si él le preguntara en específico algo sobre su familia del mismo modo que ella lo acababa de hacer no le agradaría. No le agradaría así se lo preguntara en su mejor tono.

_¿Estaba Selene tratando de ponerle conversación?_ "¿Por qué es eso importante ahora?"

Selene no lo sabía, tal vez por sus memorias, "No lo es. Es que sólo tienes una cicatriz en tu cuerpo… y el accidente- "

Michael entendió porque Selene se había enojado tanto con él esos meses atrás cuando le dijo que tenía sus recuerdos, se sentía a la defensiva de que ella conociera algo tan personal, era algo que sólo lo debía incluir a él. "No. No fue del accidente. Fue una lesión que tuve cuando estuve en el equipo de baloncesto del colegio." Se sonrió amargamente, "¿No es paradójico? Del accidente sólo obtuve un par de costillas rotas y unas raspaduras cuando ella perdió la vida." Michael vio que Selene hizo fuerza con su mandíbula, no sabía si por lo que acababa de decirle o por el dolor físico que estaba experimentando. Muy pocas veces había hablado del accidente, ni siquiera a sus padres. "Yo era prácticamente su chofer, no que me queje, pero ni siquiera le gustaba manejar y ese día tuvo que decidirse por quitarme las llaves..."

Todavía le dolía, si su voz no lo revelaba lo hacía su aspecto. Selene no supo que decir al principio pero luego un sentimiento extraño a ella se empezó a esparcir por su ser, el mismo sentimiento que tuvo cuando le contó por única y vez primera lo que le había sucedido a su familia. "Mi hermana y las gemelas estaban de visita, su marido andaba en viaje de negocios. Si los...Viktor hubiera llegado en cualquier otra temporada ellas habrían sobrevivido." Después de beber de alguien las memorias a veces empiezan a abrumarlo a uno, ella no solo había bebido de Michael, también lo había hecho de Fiona y ahora quería hablar y Michael era la única persona de las que conocía que entendería perfectamente el lado humano de lo que ella hablaba. Entendería su dolor. De nuevo hubo un silencio incomodo, "¿Han sabido algo del grupo que atacó?" Selene cambió totalmente el sentido de la conversación.

Sacudió la cabeza agradecido de que ella decidiera cambiar el tema, "No, pero Sebastián quiere atacar a como dé lugar, así le toque que traer guerreros de las otras casas."

"Es normal."

"Fiona no ha aparecido." Vio que Selene lo volteó a mirar y estaba consciente de las palabras de antes de ella, de no pelear sus batallas. "Tan sólo le pregunté a Brianna y esta la mandó a buscar."

Selene lo fijó con la mirada por un par de segundos, "¿Qué opina Brianna de lo sucedido?" Aparte de ella misma Brianna era tal vez quien conocía a Fiona mejor en toda esta casa.

Michael se sorprendió, "¿Contigo?" le preguntó y Selene le asintió, lo que le sorprendió mas, "No le dije nada...Nunca le digo nada que tenga que ver contigo." Esa parte era en parte verdad, no le contaba las cosas personales de Selene, si es que se daba cuenta de algo así, pero si platicaba de algunas cosas concernientes de Selene con ella.

"Lo sé, Michael." Él tenía el carácter de un hombre serio y ni por un segundo se le había cruzado por la mente que fuera a contarle sus cosas a Brianna, pero esta era una situación diferente.

Después de que se acostaron por primera vez las cosas entre ellos siguieron igual a antes, evitaron el tema pero la actitud de Selene cambió un tanto en cuanto a él, era innegable, ya no actuaba tan a la defensiva y se podía atrever admitir que empezaba a mostrar su comodidad cuando estaba en su compañía. Las cosas se habían calmado. Luego algo tan inofensivo como ir a un entrenamiento lo había cambiado todo de nuevo, daban un paso hacia adelante y retrocedían dos. Hubiera sido diferente, nada de eso hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera estado sangrando, su olor lo había llamado hasta el punto de perder el control y de hacerla perder el control. En el mundo donde las líneas de la claridad mental eran confusas los dos habían sido egoístas y habían tomado lo que querían, luego los reclamos habían llegado, los de ambos. Y ahora…estaban de vuelta a los silencios y momentos incómodos, no que estos hubieran desaparecido por completo. "Planeo quedarme aquí hasta que te cures así que sería bueno tener algo de que conversar mientras el tiempo pasa."

"Entre tú y yo pareciera no haber mucho de qué hablar." Le dijo más por decirle, pero la verdad había mucho por hablar, apenas si se conocían.

"Ponme a prueba y participa y te apuesto que apenas notaremos el atardecer..." No pudo evitar el bostezo que lo dejó mientras le respondía. Había de que hablar, mucho, ambos eran cerrados al mundo pero algo le decía que entre ellos no tenían que serlo, o demasiado.

Selene apreciaba las pocas y pacificas conversaciones que había tenido con Michael, después de todo era inteligente y tenía una forma diferente aunque justa de ver el mundo. No supo responderle.

Sus miradas fijas habían dejado de ser atemorizantes en el último mes, pero sabía cuando darse por vencido en cuanto algo, tristemente todavía no se daba vencido en cuanto a ella, "¿Me lo prestas?" preguntó señalando hacia la laptop y Selene le frunció el ceño pero un segundo después le asintió. Michael fue por ella y volvió a su misma posición de antes. La abrió y esperó un par de segundos para que el sistema cargara, "¿Si soy la persona en que menos desconfías porque llamaste a Gabriel y no a mí? Quiero decir, la discusión de anoche no pudo haber sido tan mala como para que no quisieras llamarme..."

Mientras hablaba lo vio empezando a escribir y se pregunto que era lo que hacía, "Habrías entrado en pánico."

Michael la miró sobre la pantalla, "¿Sólo eso?" preguntó sabiendo que tenía razón. Selene le asintió y volvió su atención al monitor, a su correo, no era todos los días que podía revisarlo, llevaba más de un mes sin hacerlo.

Lo vio interesado en lo que hacía y cerró los ojos tratando de descansar mientras notaba que la temperatura empezaba a bajar, lo cual no se debía al clima, escuchó una respiración brusca que Michael tomó y volvió a abrir los ojos sólo para encontrarlo haciendo un gesto que no le conocía, su boca ladeada en una mueca de burla más sus ojos brillaban con la luz de la pantalla. Cerró sus ojos de nuevo y cuando los volvió a abrir Michael se encontraba dormido y mal acomodado en el asiento, la laptop en el piso. Trató de buscar que hora era pero no pudo, al levantar su cabeza de la almohada el mundo entero giró y sus ojos rodaron dentro de su cerebro por autonomía propia. La exhalación de molestia casi muda que dejó salir fue suficiente para despertarlo. "Creo que mi cuerpo está empezando a-" no lo pudo terminar, un dolor agonizante en su estomago la detuvo.

Se le acercó, "está rechazando la enzima." Le tocó la frente y como se lo esperaba estaba ardiendo. "Es la fase final." Aquí conciliar el sueño sería imposible, desmayarse...nunca lo había llegado a ver. Según lo que había escuchado de otros vampiros sentiría como si se estuviera quemando desde adentro, como si se envenenara lentamente al virus vampírico ahora retomando fuerza empezara a pelear los anticuerpos lycans de esa enzima. Extrañamente Selene no parecía estar padeciendo el lumbral del dolor que otros habían padecido, ¿era más fuerte de lo que creía? O ¿acaso que ella hubiera bebido de él hacía menos de veinticuatro horas estaba siendo un factor? "Perdona por preguntarte eso, pero del uno al diez, ¿qué tan fuerte consideras el dolor?"

Ese era el doctor preguntando, se decidió. "¿Qué?" preguntó pero inmediatamente decidió continuar, "Siete punto cinco. No sé." Al final su frase llevó consigo un quejido, "Ocho." Lo sobreviviría, tampoco era el peor dolor del mundo, no podía serlo.

Michael hizo nota mental de hablar de eso con Sophie. Por otro lado, no había nada que pudiera hacer en cuanto a Selene si no esperar. "Tenías razón. No debí de haberte reclamado nada ayer. Ese había sido el trato desde el principio, ¿no?" ya que la tenía que distraer ¿Por qué no traer a coalición lo sucedido el día anterior? Tenía el presentimiento que si no lo hacía ahora nunca más lo harían. Y en vez de sentarse en la silla se sentó en la cama y apoyó su espalda contra la base de esta, se había acomodado al contrario de Selene, de tal forma de no estar cerca y a la vez poder mirarla de frente, de esa forma dejándola saber que no iba a perder esa oportunidad.

Lo último que quería era hablar de eso ahora, nunca. "Fue un error de mi parte desde el principio. No debí de haber accedido pues dijera lo que dijeras ibas a estar esperando que algo cambiara. Y nada va a cambiar."

Michael le asintió, pudo haberle dicho que no esperaba nada a cambio y que todo quedaría en sus manos pero era mentira. "Lo sé, no lo quieres."

"Pero tampoco quiero..." como ponerlo sin dejarle saber que no quería alejarlo tampoco, "que nuestra relación se deteriore por lo sucedido." Apreciaba y agradecía las cosas que hacía por ella.

"¿Qué relación?" le preguntó casi con burla, él no sabía qué tipo de relación tenían. Apenas se habían acostado tres veces y ni siquiera eran amigos.

Conocidos, compañeros, amigos, amantes, familia, sabía que esos eran los términos que definían una relación pero para ellos no encajaba ninguno, si mucho eran compañeros que habían llegado a algo más. "Nuestra mutua confianza."

Michael le asintió, "Si quieres llamarlo así." Le contestó sabiendo que su respuesta podía no ser bien tomada por ella. Él quería todo con Selene y ella ni siquiera sabía lo que quería. ¿No solía ser al contrario? El hombre queriendo salirse del compromiso y la mujer atajándolo... "La vida es más fácil cuando uno la comparte con gente, Selene, tu bien lo sabes. Y respeto tu posición, no te puedo obligar a nada y no lo haré." Selene no le respondió, tal y como lo había esperado, pero se quedó mirándolo por varios segundos que parecieron eternos, tal vez pensando en las cosas que se había perdido cuando cambió su forma de vivir la vida. Varios minutos pasaron hasta que se decidió a hablar de nuevo, "Tus relaciones pasadas asumo fueron un tanto frías, ¿nunca te dio curio-"

"No estoy dispuesta a hablar nada de eso, Michael." Podía ser que entre humanos fuera normal hablar de amantes pasados y tipos de relaciones pero ella no era humana ni quería hacerlo, pero tampoco quería dar la impresión de ser dura con él.

"¿Entonces de que estás dispuesta a hablar?"

Selene esperó unos segundos a que el dolor agudo que sentía desapareciera para poder responder, "¿Qué te dijo Sebastián?"

"Lo que te esperarías escuchar de un papá enojado en vez de un superior enojado." Selene le frunció el ceño y supuso lo que pensaba, "Claro." Michael, no pudo evitar una sonrisa al imaginarse la situación y vio que a Selene esto le disgustó un poco, "¿Qué? Es divertido imaginar lo que hubiera sucedido si hubiera sido tú papá, incluso es chistoso imaginárselo entrando ahora por esa puerta" señaló hacia la puerta del baño, "y viendo a su hija cubierta solo por una manta, en una cama, con un tipo a su lado. Vamos que si en mis tiempos esto apenas si levanta un par de cejas en los tuyos era un escándalo."

¿Cómo le era posible a Michael cambiar de una conversación a otra en un cerrar de ojos? ¿O acaso estaba tratándolo para no ensuciar más esa relación que llevaban? ¿Por qué había regresado de tan buen humor cuando antes de marcharse le había dicho que no quería escuchar sus palabras de cariño? Había algo extraño en su actitud.

Michael tomó un tono más serio al verla pensativa, "Selene, no todo lo que tenga que ver con los recuerdos de tu familia tiene que ser doloroso." Eso era probablemente el error que ella había cometido en esos siglos, se había centrado sólo en la parte triste. "A veces ayuda pensar en los momentos divertidos."

Selene pasó saliva, "Recuerdo muy poco de esos momentos." No era enteramente verdad.

"Entonces crea algunos, los 'que habría sucedido si.' Vamos, _que habría sucedido si_ tu padre nos hubiera encontrado tal como estamos ahora."

La garganta se le cerró y nada tuvo que ver con el dolor que sentía. Recordaba que al principio y muy pocas veces había tratado de hablar de su familia a algunos de los vampiros con los que trataba pero estas simplemente parecían no entender o no importarles por eso mismo había dejado de intentarlo hasta que apareció él, "Eso no habría sucedido." Le contestó tratando de anticipar lo que le diría a continuación.

Le tomó por sorpresa que ella le respondiera, aunque no era la respuesta que se esperaba pues no sabía si de una le estaba cerrando la puerta en la cara en cuanto a la discusión o si le había respondido sinceramente. "Claro. Debiste haber sido una joven de familia..." le dijo un poco temeroso de tomar ese paso.

Sonaba ridículo cuando lo decía de esa forma, "Aunque no lo creas."

"Sí lo creo. Pero trabaja conmigo, Selene. ¿Qué habría hecho tu padre si nos hubiera encontrado así? ¿Me hubiera sacado la escopeta por haber…mancillado a su niña?" Selene hizo un gesto que le pareció divertido, "Sí, incluso yo encuentro ese término extraño cuando me estoy refiriendo a ti, pero bueno, ¿me habría disparado o me habría hecho cumplir?"

Michael parecía un poco entusiasmado al imaginarse la situación, "No sé. Habría sido toda una vergüenza para la familia es lo único que puedo decir."

"Vamos, tan solo imagínatelo." Le rogó seguro que si lo hacía la podía ayudar a ver de que no todo tenía que ser el aspecto malo.

"En ese tiempo algo así nunca se me pasaría por la cabeza, Michael." Lo vio que le iba a contestar pero se le adelantó, "Es fácil para ti imaginártelo por que no viviste en esa época, seguro te estás basando en cosas que viste en televisión y déjame decirte que te mintieron. Simplemente no me hubiera interesado."

Veía su punto, la televisión tendía a cambiar las cosas, "Si un hombre, atractivo, bueno, con una profesión o dinero se hubiera interesado en ti y tú en él-"

"Primero el matrimonio. ¿Qué no entiendes de eso?"

Selene no había sonado enojada sino como alguien que trataba de explicarle con gracia que lo que esa persona asumía no hubiera sido posible, "¡Bueno!" le contestó de una forma defensiva y fingida, "Sólo estoy seguro que a tu madre yo le hubiera encantado, un hombre atractivo, buena gente, doctor y que adoraría a su hija. ¿Qué mas hubiera querido?"

Desconocido era para ella que unas semanas después esas palabras serían la gota que rebasaría el vaso, pero en ese momento no eran más que pláticas innecesarias. ¿Por qué Michael la estaba tratando como trataría a cualquier otra mujer humana? "¿Que cerraras la boca?" Vio que él pareció divertido pero lo corrigió, "A veces no te expresas bien Michael, todas esas groserías..." _Esto era ridículo, _pensó sin dejar de notar la sonrisa estúpida que Michael tenía en los labios.

"Es divertido como me lo imagino, Selene. Tu papá persiguiéndome por todo el establo con una pistola en su mano…"

_¿En el establo?_ Sacudió la cabeza borrándose el pensamiento absurdo, "No me causa gracia." ¿Que se le había metido a Michael en la cabeza? Hasta este día no conocía ese lado despreocupado, tonto de él. _¿Y porque estaba soportando sus insensateces?_

"A ti nada te causa gracia… Excepto tal vez ver a Kraven disparándose a si mismo accidentalmente." No conocía mucho a Kraven, sabía por palabras de otros que tan bajo era, había tratado de matarlo en dos ocasiones, a Selene también, con Lucian su más poderoso aliado lo había logrado, y aún así no le parecía divertido imaginándoselo disparándose a si mismo, pero vio los colmillos puntiagudos de Selene a través de sus labios mientras el superior subía un par de milímetros. Le había sonreído momentáneamente. "No puedo creer que te hice sonreír trayendo a otro hombre a la conversación."

No estaban hablando de cualquiera, hablaban de Kraven, "Me hace gracia pero sinceramente así no espero que termine."

Michael sabía muy bien que había gente detrás de la vida de Kraven y Selene estaba en esa lista tal vez en el tope, no sólo por los años que llevó acechándola sin parar sino por haber callado y tal vez ayudado en lo que Viktor le hizo a su familia... Ella se había negado a irse con Kraven y había estado dispuesta a recibir un disparo en la cabeza con tal de no dejarlo tirado agonizando, _¿cómo se atrevía a negar sus sentimientos hacia él si eso apenas había sido en el principio de su relación?_ Llevó su mano debajo de la sábana que cubría a Selene y buscó su tibia.

Si hubiera podido moverse hubiera alejado su pierna pero si se movía dolor la embargaría, además no era que le disgustara lo que le hacía, eran más las repercusiones para él, no era justo dejarlo acercársele para después mostrarle que no pretendía ceder a lo que quería emocionalmente. "Michael..." le dijo para dejarle ver que deseaba que no continuara tocándola.

Michael no se detuvo, empezó a acariciarle la tibia con sus dedos y hacer presión sobre ella, "Esto alejará tu mente del dolor, aunque no completamente." No la miró para ver su reacción, tan solo cerró sus ojos como si hiciera que descansara y su caricia fuera lo más normal del mundo. "No significa nada más."

La caricia suave la llevaba a pensar todo lo contrario, pero no lo detuvo, de hecho cuando se detuvo minutos después lo volteó a mirar y lo encontró empezando a dormirse. "Entre nosotros eso no es verdad."

Más dormido que despierto abrió los ojos ante sus palabras, "¿Que quiere decir eso?"

Selene no se había esperado la pregunta, de hecho lo que había dicho lo había dicho porque creyó que estaba dormido. "…Que me haces…sentir…por ti." Decidió revelarle finalmente, o no lo decidió, las palabras tan solo salieron de sus labios. Más preocupada de lo que le gustaba esperó la respuesta de él.

Michael exhaló burlonamente, "Ya era hora que lo aceptaras." Le dijo y continuó conciliando el sueño. ¿Para qué hacer un espaviento de eso si ella después consideraría esos sentimientos como algo mínimo a lo que no debía de prestársele atención? "Para alguien que ha vivido demasiado en esta vida, en cuanto algunas cosas tienes la madurez emocional de una adolescente." Es que ni una adolescente, Selene simplemente no conocía de emociones románticas, no sabía cómo manejar el asunto y más que todo no le interesaba dejarse enseñar cómo manejarlo. Michael se volteó hacia ella, con la misma mano que había estado sobándole la pierna la trajo hasta la punta de la sábana, la levantó e introdujo un tanto su cabeza para dejarle un beso en su pie, después la volvió a cubrir y se acomodó en posición fetal.

……Inaudito, ¡¿le revelaba que al final de cuentas no le era emocionalmente indiferente y él prefería seguir durmiendo?! Se quedó mirándolo…tal vez se merecía eso por todo lo que le había hecho en esos meses.

Se despertó cuando escuchó el lavamanos cerrarse. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Cuándo se había dormido? Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba oscuro pues las persianas de las ventanas estaban recogidas dejando pasar la poca luz de la noche. La lámpara a su lado aún seguía encendida y Michael salió del baño en ese momento con mirada decidida. En ese momento sintió...muy poco malestar, ya nada le dolía, con un poco de trepidación se movió un poco y no encontró ninguna incomodidad mayor, tan solo una desazón y un mareo leve.

"Quitemos esos puntos, ya no los necesitas." Le dijo dirigiéndose a la mesa y tomando su kit y dos bolsas de sangre, ya se podía alimentar. Se las pasó y mientras esperaba que acabara con la primera le desconectó la intravenosa y alistó todo lo que necesitaba. Cuando estuvo lista ella misma le hizo una seña para que se acercara mientras se descubría de la sábana. _Eso sí que se veía feo_. No pudo evitarlo y suavemente le rozó el costado mientras llevaba unas pinzas y unas tijeras al primer punto, inmediatamente la vio tomando aire y erizándose, "Es solo una teoría pero creo que haber bebido de mí prácticamente la misma noche en la que te aplicaron la enzima provocó una reacción en cadena, no sólo te curaste más rápido de lo que creíamos sino que el umbral del dolor no fue tan fuerte como el que experimentaron otros." Ya iba por el quinto punto, le quedaban como cuarenta, mal contados. "Aún así, no estás completamente bien."

"Puede ser, pero tal vez también tiene que ver que Viktor fue el que me creó..." le contestó tratando de no pensar en cada rozamiento de la yema de sus dedos. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para olvidarse de él? Ser fría no había funcionado, antes parecía un incentivo. Separarse por semanas tampoco funcionó, si algo sólo le ayudó a ver cuán importante era, y en la primera oportunidad que tuvieron saltaron a una cama... Tratar de no estar siempre a la defensiva en teoría había funcionado, Michael no le había hecho ninguna clase de comentarios en esas tres semanas y se empezaron a llevar mejor. Sólo le había hecho un comentario y era que entre Brianna y él ya no había nada...y una pequeña parte de si se había aliviado aunque no sabía por qué si había tomado la decisión de no volver a acostarse con él. Se tensionó un poco cuando un tirón en particular le hizo cosquillas, _odiaba las cosquillas_. Selene miró hacia su estomago y vio que la piel en los puntos que le había quitado ya estaba completamente sana, luego sus ojos se dirigieron a sus manos, a verlo trabajar. _Recordaba que tan buenas esas manos podían llegar a ser, _ en cuanto tuvo el pensamiento se castigó a si misma mientras _esa_ sensación se esparcía por su estomago y su corazón se aceleraba.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Dolió?" Le peguntó notando su aumento de ritmo cardiaco y deteniéndose inmediatamente.

Selene lo miró fijamente y frunció el ceño, "Cosquillas. Odio las cosquillas." Mientras agachaba la cabeza para continuar con su trabajo le vio una sonrisa en los labios, seguro nada sorprendido de que le dijera algo así. Y no volvió a poner su atención en sus manos, lo hizo en el cabello desordenado y más largo cayendo a su alrededor, el sudor apareciendo en su frente…¿Por qué sudaba? ¿No le había importado cortarla con sus uñas en el cuello para beber de ella pero ahora le venía a importar provocarle uno de los dolores más frágiles que alguna vez sentiría? Definitivamente era sorprendente lo que la sed de sangre podía ocasionar.

"Todos odiamos las cosquillas." Le respondió minutos después. No era más que forzar a otra persona a reírse de tal forma que se quedara sin aire y tuviera que suplicar para que parase. Él lo había hecho y se lo habían hecho, pero en sí y sólo por hacerlas no tenían nada de divertido. Continuó punto por punto hasta que terminó minutos después, fijándose que los primeros puntos que había quitado ya no daban muestra de haber estado alguna vez ahí. Bajó los instrumentos por un minuto y cuidadosamente de no descubrirle la pelvis levantó la manta para buscar su pierna, "A penas me vine a dar cuenta que también tuviste una hemorragia arterial." Le explicó para que no creyera que se estaba propasando. Buscó la herida donde Sophie le había dicho pero no encontró nada, "Mason te hizo un torniquete y paró la hemorragia."

Eso sonaba familiar, no solo porque ya había sucedido antes si no porque Michael también le había hecho lo mismo horas después de conocerlo y secuestrarlo, ser apuñalada por Lucian, apuntarle con un arma en la cara, llevarlos a ambos en su Jaguar al fondo del Danubio... Hizo contacto visual con él y de repente la mano en su pierna empezó a ascender decidida y lentamente, segundos después se encontraba en su muslo interno y no daba muestras de parar al él sentarse en la cama justo a su lado y continuando con el trayecto que se había definido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró agitada, Michael estaba acostado a su lado, ella pasaba sus manos por encima de la camisa de él y por su brazo, mientras las manos de él acariciaban debajo de su sobaco y compartían un prolongado beso. _¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo?_ se preguntó a si misma mientras lo continuaba besando y acariciando. Por varios minutos estuvieron así, no podía decir cuántos pero fue un largo momento.

Michael se separó pero no rompieron miradas, "No deberías de estar besándome si no quieres darme esperanzas."

"Lo sé." Le respondió pasando saliva.

"_**En verdad es duro para ti, ¿cierto?**_ ¿Dejarme acercar?"

Al escucharlo un sentimiento de dèjá vu la embargó, pero lo que salió de ella no era algo que normalmente le diría, "No en este momento." E inclinó la cabeza para darle mayor acceso a sus labios cuando vio que la iba a besar.

Momentos después cerró sus ojos y apoyó su nariz contra la mejilla de ella, "No me usas Selene, es una excusa que haces. No es sólo sexo y ambos lo sabemos, _**me quieres.**_" No le respondió nada pero escuchó el corazón de ella latiéndole más rápidamente, "Si lo que quisieras fuera un simple polvo no me buscarías a mí. No-"

"Yo no te busco." Dijo recuperando un poco de raciocinio.

Michael le asintió pero continuó, "Sí, siempre soy yo quien toma el primer paso, pero tú no me detienes." Hacía veinticuatro horas lo había tratado de detener sin muchos ánimos en aquel baño pero al final ni ella misma había podido consigo misma, había tomado su decisión al tomarlo del cuello y llevar sus labios hasta los de ella y después al permitirlo despojarla de sus ropas. "Incluso hace diez minutos fui yo quien dio el primer paso y aún no me has detenido." No lo detuvo cuando bajó sus labios de su mentón a su hombro y llevó su mano de su cintura a su estomago, donde había estado la cocida que le habían hecho, "Y puedo vivir con esto pero no sé hasta cuando, puedo vivir contigo tratando de negarlo pero aquí mismo y ahora te digo que no te volveré a buscar hasta que no seas tú quien dé el primer paso." Selene se separó un tanto y lo miró a los ojos, y luego se puso pensativo, "Es extraño, siempre pensé que serías la clase de mujer que daría el primer paso. Siempre tan en control de la situación y de ti misma…"

¿Había querido jugar con ella? Tocarla y después decirle que no iba a continuar, ¿ese había sido el plan? "¿Y qué esperas para marcharte?" le preguntó fríamente pero ridículamente mirando a sus labios.

Michael sonrió al ver a donde estaban dirigida su atención, "A partir de mañana, a partir de mañana dejaré de buscarte." Le dijo mientras la masajeaba y volvió a buscar sus labios los que le respondieron de la misma manera.

_¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo?_ se volvió a preguntar al ver que le respondía, se sentía como un títere. _¿Porque se estaba dejando tratar así?_ Y segundos después ya no había tela entre sus manos y el transpirante tronco de Michael. "¿Que está sucediendo?"

"Quieres estar conmigo, no te importa lo que suceda después." Le contestó entre besos.

**Ni siquiera me importó acostarme contigo, solo quería beber de ti. **"¿Que está sucediendo conmigo?"

"Sabes lo que está sucediendo. Y en el mundo humano la gente actúa distinto cuando está enamorada."

"No estoy enamorada."

Michael le sonrió sabiendo algo que ella no, pero no le contestó, le contestaría después. Continuó besándola y saboreando cada suspiro y temblor que dejaba salir, pero cuando ya no pudo más se separó de ella. **"Hemos tenido una conversación en que no resultamos peleando.** " No lo preguntó.

Ellos habían tenido varias de esas en esos últimos meses, y asumía que se refería a la conversación completa de ese día, "Pero tampoco ha sido una conversación agradable." Le respondió al menos dando algo por sentado, no queriéndolo dejar ser el total ganador.

"Sabes lo que te diré a continuación..." Selene le asintió, sus _recuerdos_. "**Lo único que quiero de ti es tener una conversación pacifica y luego hacerte el amor.**"

"Creí que era en otro orden." Le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Podemos seguir hablando después de que nos corramos."

Hacer el amor y correrse, no la clase de palabras que asociaría en una misma oración. La forma brusca en que Michael se expresó indudablemente le llamó la atención, "Creí que no estaría bien para hacer nada hasta dentro de unas horas." La mano de Michael se deslizó tan suavemente por su costado que fue imposible no exhalar.

"Seré cuidadoso." Los ojos de Michael se dilataron en ese momento, tocó su nariz con la de él en una obvia caricia, "Será lento y suave."

¿Por qué se sentía tan débil al mirarlo a los ojos? ¿Por qué sentía que su entusiasmo se le empezaba a pegar? Odiaba esa sensación de pesadez en su estomago y de calor cuando él la miraba así, era demasiado fuerte para su gusto. No tan involuntariamente su cuerpo continuó alistándose para él.

"**Nunca te lastimaría.**"

_Lo sabía._ "Lo sé."

Minutos después lo vio sentándose en la cama y no pudo dejar de apreciar su espalda y amplios hombros desnudos, se preguntó que sucedía para momentos después viéndolo deshacerse de sus medias y después levantarse y quitarse los pantalones y el bóxer. Lo recibió con brazos abiertos cuando se acomodó de nuevo a su lado. Minutos después estaba encima de ella mientras no apartaban sus ojos del otro. Actuaba tal y como lo había dicho, extremadamente lento y suave. Suspiraba contra su boca y temblaba debajo de él mientras seguía sus movimientos. Cerró sus ojos para concentrarse más en lo que sentía y él empezó a besarle los labios, la cara y el cuello.

'Selene.' Al escucharlo abrió sus ojos, ahora el pecho de Michael se encontraba presionando contra su espalda, sus labios en la parte de atrás de su oreja, en su cuello, en su hombro, ahora la embestía más rápido y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás solo para encontrarse que no estaban en la cama, de algún modo habían pasado a desafiar las leyes de la gravedad, estaba presionada contra el techo y su habitación se encontraba abajo. _Una de las fantasías de Michael,_ pensó inmediatamente. Mientras reconocía que era él quien hacía todo el esfuerzo para que ninguno de los dos cayera, cerró una de sus manos cuando él cambió el ritmo por uno más violento y vio la mano de él sobre la de ella, entrelazando sus dedos y así sosteniéndose de la pared, Michael empezó a rugir bajamente en su oído lo que no hizo más que excitarla, le dio más acceso a su cuerpo cosa que él agradeció haciéndola estremecer más.

Y cuando todo terminó mientras descansaban aprovechó su quietud y se deslizó por su cuerpo, la parte superior de él atrapándola contra la cama, un brazo alrededor de ella descansando en su hombro, tocándole el cabello, la cara, y su propia barbilla apoyada sobre la parte de arriba de su pecho mientras continuaban mirándose. Y esta vez no trató de escabullirse, se quedó con él, admitiéndole abiertamente que se encontraba cómoda. Los brazos de Selene alrededor de Michael, una mano enredada en su cabello sudado mientras la otra recorría su costado, espalda, hombro, brazo, todo lo que podía alcanzar. "**Esta vez no pareces sentirte vacía.**"él le susurró mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la clavícula de ella. Selene le dio mas acceso mientras le sacudía la cabeza perdida en sus silencios. "¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé?"

_Estaba más que bien,_ estaba cómoda, era extraño lo que estaba sintiendo, ¿Por qué actuaba así? No quería hacerlo pero no podía detenerse, "Estoy bien, sólo estoy cansada." Sintió a Michael sonriendo contra su piel, ella preocupada y él sonriendo, luego su cabeza se inclinó un poco y sintió un beso a boca abierta siendo dejado en su clavícula.

"Me podría quedar así para siempre." Le dijo abrazándola más fuerte.

"Eso es ridículo." Aunque en el momento fuera tan cómodo que le llamaba la atención, pensó.

"Lo es." Michael no lo negaba. "Pero una vez que nos juntemos será así, al menos al principio." Selene levantó una ceja y trató de mirarlo, al sentir su movimiento Michael la encaró prosiguiendo a bromear sabiendo que si ella pudiera se sonrojaría con lo que le iba a decir, "Seremos como conejos. Un par de acostadas no podrán con las ganas que nos hemos tenido en los últimos siete meses. _Al menos no con las ganas que yo te he tenido en estos últimos siete meses._ Apenas si podrás dejar la habitación, te lo garantizo." Sintió la temperatura del cuerpo de ella subiendo un tanto. "Dios sabe que tengo la estamina para mantenerme a tu nivel." Eso era lo bueno de ser híbrido, dudaba que donde continuara siendo mortal la hubiera podido complacer.

Si su actitud era extraña la de Michael diciéndole esas cosas continuaba llamándole la atención. "¿No crees que es extraño?"

"¿Qué?"

"Nosotros, lo que sucedió. Como te expresas..."

Michael volvió a besarla, y le sonrió como quien no pudiera entender que ella no comprendiera, "Es un sueño, Selene." Y ese comentario desapareció con la próxima pregunta, "¿Sabes lo que es la oxitocina?"

_¿Era un sueño?_ Poco a poco las cosas empezaron a tener sentido, toda la conversación sin sentido, porque era como un títere, porque no se podía detener aunque había querido...Todo a su alrededor se empezó a oscurecer, y mientras entendía se tranquilizó y dejó de pensar.

·

·

Cuando despertó todavía temblaba, poco pero temblaba, tenía frío y al mismo tiempo sudaba, miró a su alrededor y no vio nada más que oscuridad pero supo que estaba en su habitación en la casa de Gabriel, escuchaba un beep-beep primero a la distancia y luego el sonido se hizo más fuerte, se incomodó cuando fue a levantarse y un brazo se lo impidió. El de Michael. _No había sido un sueño después de todo._ La abrazaba desde atrás, un brazo pasando por debajo de su cuello y rodeándola hasta el punto de la sofocación, el otro brazo alrededor de su cintura negándole así cualquier ruta de escape, "Michael, la alarma de tu reloj." Él no pareció escucharla y le rozó suavemente el brazo cuya mano descansaba en su hombro, más que rozarlo se lo acarició, "Michael." Segundos después lo sintió moviéndose, aproximándose más a ella y dejando un beso en su hombro. Extrañamente no le interesó que no hubiera sido un sueño.

Había vuelto a la habitación para encontrarla desmayada, y él había estado tan cansado pero no había querido dejarla sola así que se acomodó en su cama, alejado, tan solo quería descansar un momento. Se había dormido y ahora era despertado por ella y por lo que vio no le importó mucho despertarse con él abrazándola posesivamente. Apagó la alarma con la otra mano y no se separó pero, _¿acababa de besarla en el hombro y ella no le dijo nada?_ Aún medio dormido su mente dio un salto a otro asunto, haciendo cuentas, "Son las ocho de la noche." Le dijo y trató de aproximársele más pero para su horror tuvo la familiar sensación de tener una erección, erección situada firmemente contra su trasero y de la cual ella debía estar al tanto. Inmediatamente se tensionó despertándose completamente.

Selene sintió de nuevo la excitación de Michael a través de la sábana, haberlo hecho antes al parecer no resultó ser tan buena idea pues los temblores y escalofríos que habían decrecido ahora volvían a aparecer. "No de nuevo." Le dijo manteniendo la posición.

En su pena ni siquiera trató de hallarle sentido a las palabras que acababa de recibir, "Lo siento, es tan sólo una reacción natural." Dijo alejándose y prontamente encaminándose al baño sólo para que en la puerta de este sus palabras lo golpearan como un balde de agua helada, _¿De nuevo?_ se preguntó cerrando la puerta.

_Había sido un sueño,_ se decidió finalmente, no había otra razón para que él estuviera vestido, lo había visto cuando encendió la luz del baño. Pronto escuchó la ducha abierta. _¡¿Qué mierda había sido eso?!_ ¿Qué le iba a decir si le pedía alguna explicación? ¿Dónde exactamente empezaba el sueño? Por más que lo pensara no podía discernir la realidad de la fantasía, ¿y por qué diablos había sido tan vívido?

Michael regresó veinte minutos después, un tanto apenado por lo sucedido. Ese 'de nuevo' lo tenía pensando, ¿acaso había estado soñando _eso_? Explicaría algunas cosas... Miró de nuevo su reloj y volvió a hacer cálculos, "Creo que ya es prudente quitarte esos puntos." Le dijo pasándole una bolsa de sangre, aún temblaba y era obvio que tenía fiebre pero daño ya no le podía hacer.

Michael se aproximó a quitarle los puntos y lo detuvo, eso era lo que había dado inicio a la parte más intensa de su sueño. Lo recordó como un flash, él había acabado de removerle el hilo y después se había inclinado y besado el brazo que ella estaba utilizando para cubrirse el pecho, luego sus labios habían seguido y ella segundos después se había descubierto al acomodar su mano en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de él, masajeándole el cuero cabelludo mientras su lengua buscaba la de él, "Déjalo, yo puedo hacerlo sola." Le dijo con un gesto de su mano pidiéndole las pinzas y las tijeras, "Créeme, no sería la primera vez que hago algo así." Aunque no completamente curada se levantó de la cama.

_Nada raro._ Pero esta vez Michael no iba a ceder, "Estás temblando Selene, seguro que harás un trabajo magnifico." Le dijo con ironía y reprobación, y ya que ella no se iba a dignar a acostarse de nuevo la haló de la cintura hasta donde estaba él, seguramente vio que tenía algo de razón porque se dejó.

"Entonces hazlo rápido, hay algo que tengo que solucionar antes de que nos marchemos." Estaba de pie y él sentado en la cama en frente de ella mientras le sacudía la cabeza, de nuevo se cubrió el pecho y dejó caer la sábana hasta su cintura, de allí la sostuvo mientras Michael empezaba a removerle los puntos. No fue como en el sueño, no aduló sus manos, ni lo miró, ni sintió cosquillas, tan sólo un pequeño malestar.

"¿Qué? Si se puede saber." Le preguntó, toda su atención puesta en los puntos mal hechos que le habían hecho antes en un afán.

"Fiona."

"No estás en ninguna capacidad de irle a reclamar o a buscar pelea, Selene." Michael le contestó preocupándose.

"Lo sé."

"Además, no creo que todavía haya regresado." Tiró un poco duro de un punto y vio su estomago contrayéndose por un par de segundos, pero mayor indicación de que le doliera no le dio.

"Mejor."

Al escuchar eso Michael levantó la cabeza preguntándole que si no la quería encontrar entonces para que la iba a buscar pero Selene tan sólo le hizo una seña de que continuara. Miró de nuevo a su abdomen y vio que la piel de los primeros puntos que le había quitado ya estaba empezando a sanar lentamente, demasiado lento, "Iré contigo...sólo por si acaso." Esperó a que le respondiera que no necesitaba un perro guardián pero eso no fue lo que obtuvo.

"Como quieras." Iba a necesitar su ayuda mas entrada la noche y no vio porque negarle esto.

"¿En serio?" le preguntó desconcertado. "Creí que no debía pelear tus batallas..."

"No he dicho nada de pelear."

"Um, está bien..." Minutos después su trabajo estaba terminado. Por un segundo tuvo el impulso de acercarla a su cara y empezar a besarle el estomago, pero la sangre e isodín seco no le causó atracción, en vez de eso se levantó quedando parado justo enfrente de ella. "Vas a estar bien." Le dijo rompiendo la mirada y luego mirándole de nuevo el estomago y llevando su mano para acariciarla, no la había siquiera rozado cuando ella se apartó.

"¿Estás aún dispuesto a acompañarme más tarde?" Le preguntó mientras se alejaba y con piernas aún temblando se dirigía a buscar ropa para usar.

"Por supuesto." Esperaba que no fuera ella quien le sacara el cuerpo. Dejó su inmóvil estado y empezó a guardar todo lo que había traído de la enfermería. Era la primera vez que Selene lo invitaba a dejar la casa, para nada esperaba que esta salida fuera en ningún sentido más que profesional.

"A Sebastián probablemente no le va a gustar que dejemos la casa cuando hay una amenaza de muerte sobre esta."

Michael se dirigió a su mesa y ella lo miró preguntándose qué quería, "No importa, si no nos atacaron esta tarde ya no lo harán ahora." Buscó hoja y papel y después se decidió que era mejor utilizar su laptop. "¿O es que acaso ya te estás echando para atrás?" le preguntó momentos después mientras dejaba de escribir y con su dedo le hizo una seña de que los estaban escuchando.

Selene le frunció el ceño, "No." Momentos después Michael le giró la laptop, 'Hay algo importante que deberías saber.' Había escrito, se preocupó aún más.

"Bien." Volvió a girar la laptop y borró todo. "Entonces, vuelvo ahora." Y se preparó para dejar el lugar. Lastimosamente fue detenido por Sebastián para una reunión de emergencia, nada nuevo, lo mismo de la mañana anterior, quería retaliación pero nadie lo apoyaba, todos menos él podían ver el gran error que eso sería. Menos de una hora después volvió a la habitación para encontrarla vacía, _mierda._ Inmediatamente supuso donde estaba y salió a buscarla. Vacía, la habitación de Fiona se encontraba un poco desordenada pero vacía. El siguiente lugar, la sala de entrenamientos, no la encontró allí. No tuvo de otra que llamarla, cuando le contestó le esquivó la pregunta de dónde se encontraba pero sí quiso saber porque no había subido a buscarla. Luego le dijo que la buscara en el garaje en media hora, le colgó como si nada.

·

·

·

Nervioso se pasó la mano por la cabeza inmediatamente recordando que no tenía cabello, se lo acababa de cortar, rapar, hacía un poco más de una hora. No podía negar que se encontraba entusiasmado por dejar el lugar con ella y por eso estaba esperándola antes de la hora prevista, pero claro, las cosas no podían salir siempre bien, siempre había que haber un problema. Vio a Brianna aproximándose, "No estarás pensando en abandonar las instalaciones, ¿cierto?" le preguntó preocupada.

"Sí, solo será por un momento, volveremos en una o dos horas." Eso él no lo sabía con seguridad.

"Michael, no puedes ser tan irresponsable para hacer algo así."

"No es ser irresponsable."

"Nos dejas aún más desprotegidos, tu y Selene son dos guerreros menos. Y _Tú_ eres el híbrido, la persona por la que en teoría toda esta gente-"

Ni ella ni nadie lo iban a convencer para que se quedara, por fin Selene le iba a dar explicaciones y eso no lo iba a dejar pasar, "Esta guerra estaba en pie aún antes de que yo apareciera en el mapa. Tú bien sabes que no me interesa la guerra."

"Deberías, en estos momentos eres el blanco número uno de casi todos los bandos subversivos."

"Sí me involucré en esto no fue por mi voluntad, y si voy a ayudar en algo lo hago por querer ser libre de nuevo, no por la gente de esta casa ni la gente que no conozco. Lucian, el valiente líder no tuvo compasión conmigo cuando me convirtió, si él era el líder bueno no veo-"

Le sorprendieron sus palabras, había antes hablado con él y nunca se había expresado de esta forma tan fría, "Estás siendo egoísta, Michael."

"¿Y qué? Todo el mundo lo es. Si no tan solo mira a Sebastián, 'mandemos más guerreros a pelear porque no puedo dejar que la batalla de anoche me haga quedar mal.'"

"¿Y por qué no se lo dices?"

"¿Qué me gano con eso? Para él no soy más que un aliado necesario, un niño que no entiende este mundo, y como novato que soy no me escuchará, pasará mis palabras por alto."

"Michae-"

"Si a él, que lleva años conviviendo con esta gente, no le preocupa si mueren o viven, ¿porque a mi si me va a importar si apenas los conozco?" Detrás de él sintió a Selene acercándoseles, "Hablaré con él, pero no ahora."

"Sabes que es irresponsable llevártelo en estos momentos, ¿cierto?" Brianna le dijo a Selene.

Selene no tan rápidamente como solía hacerlo le dio la vuelta al carro, "No lo obligo, se puede quedar si quiere."

"¿Por qué precisamente hoy?"

"No te preocupes que regresaremos."

"Tus asuntos personales no deberían de mezclarse con los problemas del coven."

"¿Cuáles asuntos personales?"

"No juegues a hacerte la pendeja que conmigo eso no funciona."

"No te metas en lo que no te interesa, _Brianna._"

"Me interesa porque Michael está poniéndote por encima de esta casa y eso no es lo que un líder haría."

Selene ignoró la primera parte de su comentario, "Él no está listo para ser un líder, dudo siquiera que quiera serlo."

"Sabes muy bien que lo que uno debe hacer en este mundo se antepone a lo que uno quiere."

Recordó a Viktor diciéndole que había querido a Sonja pero aún así la había matado por el bien del coven.

Michael sintió como lo ignoraban, hablaban de él como si no se encontrara allí. "Bueno, ya." Sería un idiota si se le cruzara por la cabeza que la pelea entre ellas era por algo más profundo, por él, después de todo se había acostado con ambas y había dejado a una cuando la otra le dio una oportunidad, pero sabía que las cosas no eran así, Brianna no estaba interesada románticamente en él, y Selene...era un enigma. Donde Selene no era más que un guerrero que recibía órdenes y parecía estar contenta con eso si simplemente significaba la emoción de la caza, Brianna era una líder, le importaba el bienestar del lugar, las reglas, tal vez por eso Selene no había sido más que una traficante en Ordoghaz, estaba seguro que si se hubiera interesado por entrar en el concilio Viktor mismo la hubiera ayudado. "Brianna, tu bien sabes el esfuerzo que haré por esta casa, pero no será hoy."

Brianna pareció darse por vencida, nada de lo que le dijera lo haría quedar, "No estás siendo más que un egoísta malagradecido."

"No sería la primera vez que alguien me dice eso." Eran las mismas palabras que su padre le había dado cuando decidió dejar su vida en los Estados Unidos y huir a Hungría, "Vámonos, Selene."

Selene le asintió y vio que Michael se le aproximó pidiéndole las llaves del carro, se las entregó. "Brianna," la llamó cuando esta empezó a marcharse, "volveremos." Le dijo por si creía que tal vez pensaban dejar este lugar para no volver, después de todo las circunstancias eran sospechosas, hasta ella lo podía ver.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Michael le preguntó entre indignado y molesto cuando dejaron el polvoriento camino que dejada la casa y llegaban a la carretera.

"Al lugar del siempre." Le contestó, aunque era paradójico llamarlo el lugar de siempre cuando solo habían estado allí solo dos veces, una cuando fueron y otra cuando regresaron.

Michael recordaba un poco el camino pero sabía que le tendría que pedir indicaciones más adelante lo que podía ser un dolor de cabeza. También, llegar hasta ese lugar les tomaría más de una hora, ahora la pregunta era, ¿a dónde irían después?

Tratar con Brianna era un tema complicado, nunca se habían llevado bien y ahora le estaba ayudando a esconder un secreto que de seguro si alguien se enteraba eso significaría una sanción en la casa, la instalación de dispositivos espías sin autorización. "¿Había otra razón por la cual estaban peleando?" Se decidió a preguntar, sabía que Michael podía tomarlo como algo más que interés por la relación que una vez tuvieron pero no era así.

"Que yo sepa no." Le contestó sin dejar de mirar el camino. "En cuanto a Fiona..." quería saber que era lo que había sucedido.

"Sólo quería recuperar un artículo que tomó de mi habitación en Ordoghaz."

La volteó a mirar momentáneamente cayendo en cuenta que lo habría dejado acompañarla a hacer algo así, algo que lo metería en problemas con Marcus y Sebastián, más si solo participaba ella eso sólo quedaría entre Fiona y Selene. ¿Acaso pensaba que porque él se juntara con Sebastián se lo podría pasar por la galleta en cuanto a algún problema? Ese definitivamente había sido su modus operandi en Ordoghaz. "¿Qué articulo? La verdad parece que todas tus posesiones personales pudieran ser reemplazadas fácilmente." Cuando Selene lo volteó a mirar la encaró recordando su propio estado, "Y sí, no soy quien para hablar."

¿Por qué esconderlo? Miró hacia la ventana, "Lo único que rescaté de mi casa cuando Viktor me convirtió fue la fotografía de mi familia...No es nada como las fotografías de ahora pero algo es algo."

Se alegró por ella, "Eso..." inmediatamente Selene lo volteó a mirar, tal vez no se había esperado que le dijera algo, "…Eso es increíble, Selene." Le dijo sonriéndole de todo corazón, el mismo sabía el valor que una fotografía tenía.

En ese momento algo extraño sucedió, al escucharlo hablarle un sentimiento de entendimiento y alivio se esparció por ella, por un lado quiso acercársele y besarlo, por el otro lado quiso pegarle en la cara por provocarle ese sentimiento. Miró a la ventanilla mientras pensaba en como se había expresado, como la entendía, "Lo sé."

Pedirle que se la mostrara sería cruzar una línea con ella y por eso no le dijo nada, la volteó a mirar y aprovechando que no lo encaraba le dio una mirada prolongada, recorriendo su cuerpo pero esta vez cayendo más en cuenta en sus ropas normales, iba vestida deportivamente, una blusa azul oscura, casi negra, jeans oscuros y…_estaba usando tenis,_ esto último fue lo que más le llamó la atención, siempre la había visto con las botas de combate. Esta vestimenta era ajena a ella. En ese momento levantó la cabeza. _¿Acaso se sentía tan mal que para sentirse cómoda decidió usar tenis?_

Selene estuvo callada todo el camino, agradecida de que no le diera nausea el movimiento del carro. Pero queriendo que él apagara el radio, la música de ahora era terrible. Las letras ni que decir, una que otra se salvaba pero no por mucho, cuando no hablaban de amores fatídicos, hablaban de sexo y sino de lo duro que era ser incomprendido... Decidió no prestar atención, encerrarse en su mundo y sus pensamientos volvieron al bizarro y vívido sueño que había tenido. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó pues se había concentrado demasiado en recordar todos los aspectos del sueño, las conversaciones más que todo, pero cuando escuchó risas provenir de la radio y escuchar a Michael exhalando complacido por algo volvió a su realidad.

Ella se giró hacia él, por primera vez dejando de mirar el paisaje por la ventanilla, si es que si quiera lo había mirado, y le dio una mirada sin expresión. "¿Qué? Me recuerda a mis años de universidad." No iba a dejar que la conversación con Brianna se le metiera demasiado en la cabeza.

Ni siquiera sabía de qué le hablaba así que no le prestó demasiada atención, le apagó el radio, "Soñé contigo." Le dijo, viendo si él podía solucionar alguna de sus dudas, por supuesto que no le iba a contar todo lo que había sucedido en ese sueño.

Michael había tenido incontables sueños con ella, estaba dispuesto a decirle que soñar con él para ella no sería un sueño sino una pesadilla cuando cayó en cuenta que era una rareza que ella le dijera algo así, "¿Y?" preguntó no queriéndole decir que fuera al punto, o que simplemente había sido eso, un sueño.

No estaba muy segura de cómo expresarlo sin enredarse a ella misma y después a él, "Tienes una cicatriz en tu rodilla, ¿Cuándo te la hiciste?" le preguntó queriendo aclararse a sí misma primero. No había punto en saltar a las conclusiones, podía que estuviera equivocada.

Michael le frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué venía a ser eso importante? "En el colegio, cuando jugaba baloncesto." Vio en los rasgos de Selene que su respuesta la sorprendió, "¿Por qué?"

"¿Y yo nunca te había preguntado eso?" Se quiso asegurar.

"No."

"¿Estás seguro?" le preguntó queriendo estar más que cien por ciento segura.

"Usualmente no haces preguntas sobre mi vida personal, así que si lo hubieras hecho lo recordaría." Su atención iba del camino a ella y viceversa, "¿Podrías decirme que sucede?"

"Tuve un sueño contigo donde me revelabas eso."

¿Un sueño donde hablaban? Si tenía un sueño con ella hablar era lo menos que querría hacer. "Bebiste de mi, seguro son mis recuerdos." Le dijo inmediatamente atando cabos, era sencillo, pero ella inmediatamente le sacudió la cabeza.

"No me estás escuchando, _me lo revelabas en el sueño._ Las memorias no suelen trabajar así, suelen ser solo un conjunto de imágenes borrosas sin sentido."

Michael frunció el ceño, "¿Y crees que la enzima que te dieron provocó eso?"

"Dímelo tú."

No tenía ni idea, era raro que alguien tan entendido en el tema le preguntara a él, "...Nunca había escuchado de algo así. Aunque la droga en algunos casos ha producido alucinaciones."

_¿Siquiera eso clasificaba como alucinación?_ "No era una alucinación, era una representación tuya, la percepción que tengo de ti, era como-"

"¿Si estuviera en tu cabeza?" Preguntó extrañado, hasta él pensaba que eso sería incomodo.

Selene asintió, "Como si tu subconsciente se comunicara conmigo, así como lo hacemos ahora." Michael frunció el ceño, "Y ni siquiera sospeché sino hasta el final." Había actuado como él lo hacía normalmente y al mismo tiempo como nunca lo había hecho.

"Puedo preguntarle a Sophie, si quieres."

"No, está bien. Es sólo...extraño."

"¿Que sucedía en el sueño?" preguntó interesado, si eran como los sueños que tenía de ella sería algo _muy_ interesante, _'no de nuevo,'_ esas palabras volvieron a retumbar en su cabeza.

"Nada, hablábamos mientras me recuperaba." Por supuesto que no le iba a hablar de la última parte del sueño, eso solo haría que más incomodidad se creara entre ellos.

"Te molesta haber tenido ese sueño cuando a mí me gustaría haber estado en tus zapatos." Los dos al mismo tiempo voltearon la cara en direcciones opuestas.

Minutos después vio que Michael pareció no estar tan seguro de adonde virar en una desviación, "A la derecha, luego a la izquierda."

"¿De qué hablábamos?"

"¿A qué te referías cuando le dijiste a Brianna que ella muy bien sabía el esfuerzo que harías por esa casa?"

Michael no podía decirle todavía, "Pues que a la hora de la verdad, de la batalla final, me tocará pelear así no lo quiera."

Selene volvió a mirar fuera de la ventanilla, _ya estaban cerca_. Por su mente había pasado algo distinto, decirle eso y verlo que se había cortado completamente el cabello le habían hecho creer momentáneamente que se embarcaría en una misión prontamente...aunque no lo descartaba, él quería hablar de algo serio y para ahora debía saber que ni siquiera era prudente decir una palabra dentro de este carro. "No estarás peleando sólo en la batalla final, Michael." Le informó, si creía eso era un iluso. Hoy mismo había visto las ganas de venganza que tenían todos en la casa...sólo era cuestión de tiempo y cuando lo creyeran listo, lo lanzarían al mundo definitivamente de una patada. Hoy ella planeaba empujarlo un poco, sólo esperaba que colaborara.

"Te contesté tu pregunta, respóndeme la mía." Le dijo, seguro de que no lo iba a hacer, tuvieron que pasar más de cinco minutos para escucharla hablar.

"De mi familia, de tu accidente..."

A Michael se le pusieron los nudillos blancos y trató de enmascarar su incomodidad con una simple sentencia falta de significado, "Y sigues sabiendo más de mí que yo de ti."

Selene, como en su sueño, notó que a Michael no le gustaba que supiera algo tan personal, tal vez porque creía que ella no era digna de sus recuerdos o que apenas si le importaría lo que había sucedido en ese entonces, "Me contaste que Samantha había decidió manejar esa noche cuando nunca lo hacía, yo te conté que mi hermana y las gemelas se habrían salvado si Viktor hubiera aparecido un par de días antes o después, estaban de vacaciones con nosotros."

"Gracias." Le dijo al ella revelarle parte de la conversación y sus propias memorias a cambio de las de él. "Apenas si he tenido un par de recuerdos, todos sin sentido. Casi todos de-" Selene le hizo una seña de que no continuara, de que hablarían de eso más adelante, podía que dijera algo imprudente que la delatara a ella, a Mason y a Jhon. "Sabes que, no importa." Michael le dijo más interesado que nunca. "Estamos cerca, ¿verdad?" le preguntó minutos después.

Selene le asintió, "Cinco minutos, más o menos." Estaban en el campo pero aún así había formas de saber que tanto habían recorrido. "¿Qué es Oxitocina?" repitió la misma pregunta que el Michael de su sueño le había hecho.

"¿Hablé de eso en tu sueño?" Preguntó incomodo de nuevo, había pensado en eso y que ella ahora lo tuviera en la cabeza era extraño.

Selene le asintió, "¿Acaso es el nombre de la enzima?" preguntó pero algo en la mirada que él le devolvió le dijo que no y que debió de haber buscado eso en internet y no preguntado.

"No. Es una hormona." La miró de reojo y vio que para ella eso no importaba mucho, "Una hormona que produce una reacción de unión cuando una mujer tiene un hijo, protegerlo, quererlo, preocuparse..."

Sus pensamientos inmediatamente procesaron sus palabras y saltaron a conclusiones, "…Nosotros…dos no podemos-"

Michael vio que sus palabras no le causaron ninguna gracia y decidió interrumpirla antes de que dijera algo que no debía, "Podemos, que es casi imposible es otra cosa. Pero tranquilízate, no debemos preocuparnos por eso." Michael se preguntaba el porqué habría traído ese tema en su sueño y algo se hizo enteramente claro, "…En tu sueño nos acostamos, ¿cierto?" no pudo dejar el tono de autosatisfacción, por alguna razón decirle eso hizo que su corazón se acelerara y que se empezara a emocionar de tan solo imaginársela a ella teniendo esa clase de sueños con él. Selene no le respondió, en vez de eso miró hacia la ventanilla de nuevo, Michael sonrió y no tan sabiamente decidió presionarla un poco más, el estomago se le hizo un nudo, "¿Lo disfrutaste?"

Odió el tono de egocentrismo que tenía en su voz, "¿Entonces, por qué me preguntaste acerca de la Oxitocina si no podemos reproducirnos?" le preguntó fríamente y dejándole en claro que no le iba a responder ninguna de sus preguntas correspondientes a la ficticia intimidad que habían compartido.

Claro, ni se había esperado que le respondiera pero si algo sabía era que si lo disfrutaba en la realidad no había ninguna indicación de que le fuera a disgustar en una fantasía. "Recientemente unos estudios demostraron que la oxitocina no se produce tan solo en el momento del embarazo y que mezclada con otras hormonas que nuestros cerebros producen crea una sensación adictiva como la cocaína..."

"Ve al punto, Michael." Pero por una gran parte prefería que no lo hiciera, que sólo olvidara lo que le había dicho y se callara, pero él no era así.

"Se produce cuando dos personas tienen sexo apasionado." Decidió decirle eso sin mirarla, atento al camino, "Entre mayor sea la calidad y la cantidad de este mas hormonas se van a generar haciendo que uno se empiece a acercar a esa otra persona, por supuesto no sucede siempre, pero este sentimiento adictivo puede ser confundido con amor."

Apenas que escuchó esa palabra tuvo suficiente, "Michael yo-"

"Si te lo dije después de que nos acostáramos entonces creo que te lo estaba tratando de advertir, no es bueno acostarse con alguien por el cual no quieres desarrollar sentimientos, en este caso yo." Por eso se estaba empezando a decir que el amor no estaba en el corazón sino en la cabeza, "No te preocupes, la sensación de adicción por esa otra persona desaparece en un año. Un año para ti no es sino un abrir y cerrar de ojos." E hizo lo que no había hecho en todo el camino, aumentó la velocidad en una proporción descuidada. La oxitocina no tenía nada de raro, habían dicho en un programa, uno se acerca a alguien, uno es vulnerable, te preocupas por sus necesidades mientras se preocupan por las tuyas, hay comunicación, no había nada extraño de creerse enamorado de esa otra persona, y bueno, si no se sentía eso seguramente quedaba el sexo uno-a que harían que uno lo siguiera buscando.

Lo escuchó hablar atenta aunque fingiendo que no le importaba, le decía que no continuara acostándose con él y eso exactamente se le había pasado por la mente desde la primera vez que lo hicieron, y había fallado. Cuando por fin llegaron abandonaron el carro para entrar en la acabada vivienda a la que habían venido hacía meses cuando estaban huyendo de Marcus. Selene entró pero Michael no lo hizo, "Puedes entrar, no hay problema." Le dijo recordando que la ultima vez había salido lastimado cuando varias estrellas ninja habían salido disparadas, su trampa.

Michael miró alrededor, el lugar estaba tal y como lo habían dejado, sólo que más sucio, siguió a Selene hasta la especie de garaje que había y la vio entrando inmediatamente al carro, la siguió, esta vez ella conducía. "¿No deberíamos deshacernos de todo aparato electrónico como dijiste la otra vez?"

"Hoy no hay necesidad." Pronto ya estaban de vuelta en el camino, un par de kilómetros después buscó dentro de su chaqueta el objeto que llevaba y le hizo click, Michael la miró al escuchar el sonido. "Es un dispositivo que transmite ondas electromagnéticas y daña todo equipo electrónico que haya en un radio de veinte metros. El carro está protegido contra eso." Le informó y lo vio extrayendo su celular y después fijándose en su reloj. Decidió proseguir a explicarle sus desapariciones de las últimas semanas, "He estado haciendo unas vueltas personales. En cuanto lo sucedido con Viktor Kraven bloqueó todos mis accesos a las cuentas del coven creyendo que esa era mi única fuente de ingreso. Desconocido para él fue que el mismo Viktor me enseñó e instruyó acerca de tener planes de respaldo, especialmente con Kraven pues sabía que me pondría algunas cosas difíciles. Mis gastos en estos doscientos años no han sido muchos y hace poco menos de un siglo empecé a asesorarme sobre inversiones. Por todo el dinero que se perdió las ganancias de una parte de este triplico la cantidad original."

Eso explicaba los carros costosos, computadores deshechos como si nada, dispositivos espías que no debían de ser nada baratos si podían funcionar sin ser detectados por Gabriel... "Supuse que algo así pasaba, pero como haces para no levantar sospechas, quiero decir, ¿cien años y el dinero aún pertenece a la misma persona?" le había preguntado lo mismo a Jhon una vez.

"Buenos abogados que con una buena cantidad de dinero no hacen preguntas. El problema surgió hace un par de semanas cuando estaba haciendo las vueltas para comprar una casa, el negocio o el terreno también lo quería la mafia Húngara. Sin ninguna amenaza ni nada le sacaron información al abogado que estaba llevando el caso. El abogado me avisó y con la ayuda de Mason empezamos a montarles vigilancia. Después de tanto pensarlo y hablar con Mason llegamos a la conclusión de que el atentado que tuvimos anoche fue por parte de ellos. Sabían que éramos inmortales y a su vez enviaron otros inmortales a atacarnos. Una fuente infiltrada nos dijo que la mafia cree que nos asesinaron."

Michael empezó a sospechar por que lo había sacado de la casa y no le gustaba pero prefería acompañarla que dejarla venir sola, "¿Por qué la mafia quiere ese terreno? ¿Qué tiene de especial?"

"Ya lo verás más tarde." Le respondió, planeando mostrárselo.

"Este abogado fue recomendado por Jhon así que mi información, propiedades y dinero no fue la única robada."

"¿Y me quieres para que te ayude a recuperarla?" le preguntó abiertamente, por un lado contento de que confiara lo suficiente en él y por el otro pensando si le hubiera seguido ocultando lo de la casa si nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

Se sentía un poco culpable por traerlo así sin haberle dicho nada, "Si no quieres no tienes que hacerlo."

"Sabes que lo haré."

Sí lo sabía, "Entre Mason y yo-"

"¿Por qué elegiste que Mason te ayudara y no yo? ¿Y qué pitos toca Jhon en todo esto?"

"Jhon, parece estar muy bien ubicado en esto de tener propiedades y hacerlas pasar desapercibidas por las autoridades, los enemigos y el mismo Sebastián. Necesitaba eso, lo chantajeé." Michael le hizo un gesto de que no podía creer que hubiera hecho esto último, "No te extrañes. Y Mason, confío en Mason lo suficiente como para saber que no abrirá la boca y me ayudaría a obtener información, cosa que tú no podrías hacer. Al menos no ahora."

"¿Y que soy yo, el matón?" preguntó entre indignado y preocupado.

No lo había traído sólo para que la ayudara con ese asunto, "Claro que no. Tu eres…no te preocupes que yo haré toda la matanza."

"Porque no quieres que pierda mi humanidad, ¿cierto?" Esas básicamente habían sido las palabras que hicieron que los dos se acostaran la primera vez.

Selene sabía muy bien a qué se refería, "¿Estás dispuesto a ayudarme o no?"

"¿Qué crees?" le preguntó dándole a entender que sí. "Aunque no creo que debería de haber una matanza."

"No conoces a esa gente, Michael. Son tan malos como cualquiera de nosotros. Y sus contactos inmortales son peores que ellos." Había uno que no podía esperar a encontrárselo.

Le iba a decir que esos humanos también tenían familia pero decidió no jugarse esa carta. Selene miró hacia el maletero y Michael entendiendo lo abrió, encontró varias armas del tipo que se podía esconder debajo de la ropa y muchos cargadores, "Hay Dios." Se dijo a si mismo mientras las extraía.

"Son solo para los inmortales. Los mortales se acobardarán en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Si todo sale bien ni siquiera habrá tiempo para que les avisen."

"Selene, la verdad no creo que estés completamente sana como para hacer un espectáculo de estos." No le había dicho nada en cuanto a dejar la casa porque iba a estar con él pero creyó que lo único que iban a hacer era hablar.

"No vas a dejar que nada me pase, por eso cuento contigo." por eso y porque necesitaba matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro con esta salida, necesitaba llevarlo para que conociera la casa que había comprado.

"Eso se llama manipulación." Le dijo y no obtuvo respuesta, al menos una en que la escuchara diciendo que no lo estaba haciendo.

Instantes después Selene habló, sintiéndose mal por la verdad que le acababa de decir, "El lugar al que iremos es un bar o algo por el estilo, la mafia es la dueña, sobre lo que escuché es un lugar hedonista. Esta noche habrá una reunión a puertas cerradas, reunión que tu y yo interrumpiremos."

"¿Y después? ¿Cual es el plan?"

"Saldrá mientras los eventos se desarrollan."

Eso no era buena idea y sospechaba que ella lo sabía, "Estás tomando muy por sentado a estos humanos, porque son eso, humanos."

Todavía les faltaba un trayecto para llegar y miró al asiento de atrás del carro, Michael inmediatamente se volteó y cogió el sobre de manila, lo destapó al ver que Selene no lo detuvo, allí encontró varias fotos, fotos que habían tomado cuando el lugar estaba desocupado, probablemente un empleado al que infiltraron pagándole muy bien. El supuesto bar era una discoteca, eso era obvio, al pasar las fotos empezó a ver las cámaras instaladas, la barra, los baños, un pasillo protegido por dos guardias lo que creyó llevaría a la sala de juntas en la que se reunirían los mafiosos pero para su sorpresa se encontró con unos cubículos privados...

"¿Ves esta puerta en el fondo?" le dijo por un momento soltando el timón y señalándosela, Michael asintió, "_Ahí_ es donde tenemos que llegar."

Michael decidió dejar todo en sus manos, tan solo la seguiría o la detendría si el plan resultaba ser ridículamente peligroso. "Sabes lo que esos cubículos privados son, ¿cierto?" Ingenua era lo único que Selene no era, pero tuvo que preguntárselo, ella asintió sin mirarlo. "Es un burdel." Le volvió a asentir, "¿Cuál de los dos va a hacer de prostituta?" le preguntó sospechando la respuesta y ella lo fijó con una mirada en blanco, "Claro." Le respondió, en su cabeza empezando a maquinar un plan para voltear los papeles, aunque no dejaba de ser eso, un plan.

"No es gran cosa, solo es entrar, llegar a los guardias del pasillo, pagarles, entrar a uno de esos cubículos y esperar."

"¿Entonces porque no haces _tu_ de prostituta?" Le preguntó yendo al punto e inmediatamente no dándole tiempo para responderle, "...Definitivamente sería la primera y única vez que pagaría por esa clase de servicios." Sus palabras no eran ni para ofender ni tenían mensaje alguno escondido, y se lo hizo saber por el tono en que se expresó.

"No es nada sexual, Michael." Le respondió y lo vio haciéndole una cara que no le creía, "Puede ser, pero esa parte en particular la utilizan vampiros que necesitan de privacidad para hacer cosas que involucren sangre, tratos, negocios de mala muerte..." Michael le frunció el ceño, "Desde que los Elders cayeron algunos vampiros se tomaron la libertad de abolir algunas reglas... lugares como este no existían hacia ocho meses. O si lo hacían estaban muy bien ocultos." No se sorprendería si Kraven fuera el patrocinador de sitios así, de hecho sabía que había alguien involucrado con él y la mafia al mismo tiempo y esto no podía ser coincidencia.

Cuando llegaron al lugar se dio cuenta que Selene había olvidado mencionarle un par de cosas, como que el lugar estaba ridículamente protegido y que humanos no eran los únicos que lo frecuentaban. Pero entre mas ingresaban al lugar las cosas se pusieron peor, música a todo volumen, alcohol, drogas, humanos sangrantes, humanos sangrantes sobre mesas, vampiros bebiendo de ellos, sexo en cada esquina… Miró a Selene para preguntarle porque no lo había preparado para esto pero la expresión de disgusto mientras miraba todo a su alrededor fue suficiente, "Cambia esa cara o llamaremos la atención." Le dijo caminando detrás de ella. El lugar era enorme, y estaba repleto. "¿Estos humanos-?"

"Están aquí por voluntad propia." Le dijo no ocultando que todo esto le causaba asco, le recordaba las cosas que a veces ocurrían en Ordoghaz, claro, a menor escala, también notando que entre más ingresaban al lugar peor eran las cosas que veían. Algo les llamó la atención a ambos y Selene supo que era aún antes de verlo.

Oyó a Selene llamándolo pero no la escuchó, el olor le llamaba demasiado la atención. Su raciocinio se detuvo casi por completo mientras caminó hasta una baranda cercana, dos metros debajo de ellos vio un grupo de tres vampiros alrededor de una mesa, una joven encima de esta, por un segundo se preguntó que ocurría y porque esto le llamaba la atención más que lo otro que había visto en ese lugar para luego encontrarse asquerosamente incitado por la imagen que vio, uno de los vampiros se acercó y colocó su cabeza entre las piernas de la mujer por varios segundos y cuando se levantó y volteó sonriendo a esos con él, Michael vio su cara untada de sangre. La joven tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y abrió mas sus piernas cuando el vampiro volvió a lamerla, accidentalmente haciendo contacto visual con Michael lo que lo estimuló mas, ella estaba en su periodo y para nada parecía importarle lo que sucedía, al contrario parecía disfrutarlo en demasía. Se encontró hipnotizado por la imagen erótica y por más que trató que su lado humano se apoderara de él y le dijera cuan asqueroso era esto, que los ojos de la mujer no se encontraban dilatados por el deseo si no por una droga, esa parte de él no lo escuchó, agarró con fuerza la barra cuando el aroma de la sangre enriquecida le llegó con más fuerza. _'…Michael…'_ escuchó en forma de eco la voz de Selene urgiéndolo de nuevo a la realidad. Sacudió la cabeza mientras se volteó dejando atrás esa imagen y para su sorpresa cuando miró a Selene la encontró tan agitada como estaba él, y aún más, sus ojos se encontraban azules, "A ti también te af-"

"Vamos." Le dijo interrumpiéndolo molesta consigo misma y sabiendo lo que él le iba a decir, que ella también estaba siendo afectada.

Michael no supo que fue más impactante, lo que acababa de ver o ver que a Selene la traicionara el instinto con _esto_, se remojó los labios por milésima vez imaginándose a ellos dos en esa posición, 'Me encantaría hacerte eso.' Le quería decir pero era mucho más inteligente como para salirle con algo así, "¿Es la sangre o-?"

"Es el olor de la sangre, y no voy a discutirlo más." Le dijo con tono fuerte terminando esa discusión aún antes de que empezara. Tan solo el olor la afectaba quisieralo o no, otra cosa era que ella fuera a caer tan bajo como para entretenerse en esos asuntos. Mientras ambos se alejaron del lugar podía ver a Michael mirándola de reojo, de seguro imaginándose cosas, "¡Bueno, ya!" Le dijo fuertemente y disfrazando su pena con enojo cuando no lo pudo soportar más.

Michael vio que en verdad le molestó lo que había sucedido pero no se abstuvo de hacerle preguntas, "¿Lo percibes normalmente en la calle o sucedió porque ella estaba des?-"

"Todos podemos percibirlo y nos afecta, es el instinto, otra cosa es dejarse llevar por eso." Le dijo, sabiendo muy bien que esta era una de las pocas veces que Michael había dejado la casa y que probablemente era la primera vez que se encontraba con algo así, "Los inmortales, hombres sobre todo, al principio de su transformación son demasiado peligrosos por eso, podrían asesinar a una mujer sólo para-"

Fue su turno de interrumpirla, Michael entendía como algo así podía llamarle la atención a un inmortal, diablos, él incluso lo había pensado un par de veces, pero Selene siempre colocaba todo en un punto de vista nada agradable, y esta vez podía estar de acuerdo con ella, "Lo entiendo." Y ahí acabó la conversación. Mientras siguieron introduciéndose en el lugar decidió no prestarle mayor atención a lo que había a su alrededor, suficiente era con saber que era sangre y sexo. Pero su decisión no duró mucho, a unos treinta metros de ellos había una cúpula y también vio algo cayendo del techo, algo oscuro, rojo tal vez. Al acercarse ambos vieron un par de humanos colgando de cabeza, cortados y en aparente dolor.

"Esos deben ser enemigos." Selene dijo sin misericordia alguna al ver que nadie estaba tomando placer de aquello, de hecho no había nadie alrededor. Inmediatamente Michael se le adelantó como si fuera a hacer algo por ayudarlos, lo apretó fuertemente del brazo deteniéndolo.

Se iba a liberar pero de un momento a otro algo le llamó la atención, "¿No reconoces al tipo de la izquierda?" Selene le acudió la cabeza y no creyó que lo iba a hacer, "Su foto estuvo en las noticias hace un mes..." Michael recordó sus delitos y decidió que se merecía algo así, asesino en serie de ancianos, los ponía de su parte y luego- Una mujer demasiado sexy se paró en frente de él, otra aún más a su lado, la comisura de sus labios sangrante y sus pechos desnudos, "Permiso." Les dijo tratando de pasarlas pero ellas le bloquearon el camino. Una le sonrió y pudo ver sus colmillos, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente al de repente sentir dos manos en su ingle que lo empezaban a masajear, a despertar más en él la excitación que le había provisto la muchacha humana.

"Quédate con nosotras."

"No te arrepentirás."

Una de las mujeres vio que se iba a negar y lo apretó hasta el punto de lastimarlo un poco, "Apuesto a que eres uno bueno, tendrás la noche de tu vida si nos dejas morderte."

Ahora las dos manos empezaron a acariciarlo aplicando mayor presión lo que lo hizo inhalar profundamente, _olor a sangre tibia y dulce a su alrededor, sangre como la que nunca había probado,_ y Michael cerró los ojos mientras sintió a la otra mujer apoyando sus senos contra su espalda mientras le empezaba a besar la nuca, como era de esperarse un escalofrío lo recorrió y abrió los ojos para hacer contacto visual con la sonriente mujer enfrente de él y luego lentamente verla arrodillándose en el piso, "Hay cosas que mujeres humanas no te podrían mostrar." Le dijo la que estaba detrás de él, expertamente acariciándolo y con la otra mano girándole la cabeza para que viera toda la depravación a su alrededor, pero no era para que lo viera sino para exponer más su cuello, al sentir la más mínima presión de sus colmillos inmediatamente Michael salió de su estupor y cayó en cuenta en lo que en verdad estaba a punto de suceder, empujó a la desprevenida mujer en frente de él, quien empezaba a manejar con sumo cuidado su erección para bajarle el cierre, y se preparó a hacer lo mismo con la de atrás.

"¿Que mierda hiciste humano?" le preguntó la mujer, vampiro, levantándose del piso con agilidad y viendo que lo iba a atacar Michael se alistó para defenderse pero de repente escuchó una voz fría a su lado. _Selene. Se había olvidado de Selene._

Selene no había disfrutado nada del espectáculo. Como pocas veces en su vida se encontró inmóvil, por varios segundos decidiendo que hacer, dañar el plan por la rabia que estaba sintiendo o dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera...pero él mismo había resuelto el problema para meterse en otro al empujar a la vampiro, _y lo último que necesitaban era que los descubrieran._ "El es mío." Le dijo a la mujer tomándola fuertemente del brazo cuando esta estaba a punto de golpearlo, cosa que no habría sucedido pues Michael se habría protegido, pero necesitaban conservar su fachada de humano-inmortal...aunque en sus planes eso no había estado.

"Podemos compartirlo." La vampiro le dijo con desfachatez y soltándose, planeando clavarle el cuchillo por la espalda después si aceptaba.

_Nada raro que le dijera algo así,_ "No me interesa compartirlo."

La voz sin emociones de Selene lo habría sobresaltado más si aún no tuviera _más_ que presente la mano de la otra mujer que aún continuaba tocándolo, llevó su mano encima de la de ella pero cayó en cuenta de algo, creían que era humano, y como humano no la podría hacer detener, _mierda._ Aún así trató de hacer su mayor esfuerzo para detenerla, "Míralo, se nota que está más que interesado en que lo compartamos." En cuanto la escuchó decir eso ejerció más presión sobre la mano pero las siguientes palabras de Selene fueron suficientes para hacer que lo dejaran tranquilo.

Selene ni siquiera se volteó a mirarlo, "Puede ser pero no me interesa lo que quiera, no es más que un esclavo."

Michael vio sin entender como las otras dos mujeres se alejaron de él inmediatamente, la que le iba a golpear siseándole furiosamente y la otra diciéndole que la buscara en cuanto terminara. Los siguientes segundos fueron de total humillación, y sabía que lo era para ambos, no solo para él. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a Selene, por respeto a ella no la encaraba, antes de hacerlo tenía que esperar que su erección desapareciera, pero no fue necesario, la vio pasándolo de lado rápidamente dejándolo con un 'Sígueme.' terriblemente frío y de la clase que llevaba meses sin escuchar, lo hizo.

Michael la siguió apenado pero sin querer conjeturar ideas. La siguió hasta unos quince metros de los dos guardias que tenían que atravesar y después ella hizo un pequeño giro que los hizo terminar en una parte oscura del lugar, con sus sentidos agudos podía escuchar sobre la música gemidos de ambos dolor y placer, sentir el olor característico de la sangre, y ver una que otra sombra. Vio a Selene sentándose en un asiento y apoyándose contra la pared, seguramente sintiéndose débil, él se paró en frente de ella, "¿Que esperamos?" le preguntó no queriendo hacer de una algún comentario de lo que acababa de suceder.

"Necesitamos varios minutos, no podemos entrar ni después que los jefes de la mafia hayan llegado ni mucho tiempo antes." Desde el lugar que se encontraba podía controlar un poco mejor la situación.

Michael le asintió aunque no creyó que ella lo viera, los siguientes minutos fueron largos e incómodos. "Estás enojada." Le dijo después de discutirlo consigo mismo y viendo que ella le tendría que salir con algo, no estaba en posición de marcharse y dejarlo con la palabra en la boca.

"Estuviste a punto de dañar el plan, lo de hace unos minutos no habría sucedido si alguien entrenado hubiera estado presente." Le respondió, segura de que no le decía la verdad en su totalidad y de que estaba sacando excusas para su enfado.

Quisieralo o no estaba celosa, le salía con esto cuando hacía casi media hora le había dicho prácticamente que era la única persona en que confiaba para el trabajo. "Incluso el más capacitado de los guerreros se embobaría momentáneamente con la idea de tener un trío, y si no lo hiciera dudo mucho que decidiera escaparse de esas mujeres cuando lo tienen fuertemente agarrado de las bolas." Michael no era la clase de hombre que haría excusas por lo que acababa de suceder, él quería a Selene, la deseaba, pero también tenía ojos, otra cosa como ella le había dicho, era que él fuera a dejar que algo más sucediera, tan solo lo habían tomado desprevenido y él había respondido como cualquier hombre lo hubiera hecho.

Selene no le contestó nada, _Michael se sorprendería de algunas cosas_, pensó haciéndose la resolución de no prestarle mayor atención a lo ocurrido, miró a su alrededor pero la gente por ahí estaba más preocupada en sus asuntos que en chismosear en lo que ellos dos estaban hablando, lo volteó a mirar discerniendo su imagen a escasos centímetros de ella, lo escuchó.

"¿Por qué no supieron que era...lo que soy." Le preguntó, no le iba a dar disculpas, si ella no quería nada con él, él estaba en su derecho de acostarse con quien le diera la gana y ella no tendría porque molestarse.

Le tomó por sorpresa que dejara el tema así como así pero no tenía porque quejarse, "La mayoría de los inmortales aquí son recién creados, cómo pudiste ver no les interesa más que el aspecto más placentero de la inmortalidad. No son más que escoria." Pudo ver que a Michael le disgustó que se expresara de esa manera, "No son nada útiles en nuestra sociedad, para lo único que sirven es para llamar la atención indeseada."

Michael podía ver que esto último era verdad pero nadie se merecía que lo llamaran escoria, le iba a discutir cuando alguien lo empujó y fue a dar contra ella, Selene nunca en su vida se lo había quitado tan rápidamente de encima, ni siquiera en los entrenamientos, lo empujó hacia atrás e inmediatamente se levantó del asiento, "Creo que ya es hora de que nos marchemos." Le dijo y no esperó respuesta.

Si en esa ocasión ella no quería ni tocarlo lo podía más que entender, la siguió. Había planeado un par de cosas para revertir los papeles, o al menos para obtener un par de besos de ella, empujarla contra una pared, besarla fuertemente y después decirle al oído que tenían que hacerles creer a los guardias que en verdad se deseaban y así, aunque fuera fingiendo para otros robarle un par de besos, besos que sabía ella secretamente disfrutaría, pero lo que acababa de suceder había acabado con sus planes. Sin palabras vio que llegaron hasta el área custodiada.

Selene habló con los guardias mientras uno de ellos no le quitaba el ojo de encima, Michael le hubiera rugido si no tuvieran que mantenerse apegados al plan, mientras le hacían una que otra pregunta vio a una mujer, humana, vestido negro con minifalda, tacones para morirse, accesorios demasiado elegantes, saliendo de uno de los cubículos siendo seguida por un vampiro, en sus facciones pudo ver que ella no era la prostituta en esa ocasión, al pasar entre ellos la mujer se quedó mirándolo y después le volteó la cara, olía a sangre pero del vampiro, _¿Qué diablos?_ pensó pues nunca algo así le había pasado por la cabeza. El guardia le asintió a Selene y esta prosiguió a esa parte del lugar, prontamente siendo seguida por Michael, "Hay unos que si son muy _de buenas,_ hermano." El guardia le dijo a Michael con una sonrisa cómplice mientras le señalaba con los ojos a Selene, especialmente su trasero.

Michael sabía que se suponía tenía que sonreírle pero no lo hizo, si el guardia supiera lo que quería hacerle en ese momento se hubiera mejor callado, "Alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo." Fue su respuesta, fría, cortante y calculadora.

"Eh, pero anímese mijo que yo de usted estaría más que emocionado." El guardia no parecía entender que no sólo estaba haciendo enojar a Michael si no que estaba sacando de quicio a la mujer que iba por delante de ellos y que se dirigía al cubículo más alejado de la puerta de entrada y más cercano a la puerta que daba paso a la sala de reuniones de la mafia Húngara. Probablemente el guardia creía que Selene era una de esas vampiras debiluchas que se podría quitar de encima con un disparo si la hacía enojar con sus comentarios, que equivocado estaba. "Oiga hermano, le tengo algo para que se relaje." Le dijo sacando de sus bolsillos unas pastillas, pastillas que Michael no reconoció. Estaba a punto de decirle que no cuando Selene habló por él.

"No gracias." Le dijo volteándose y entregándole un fajo de dinero, Michael nunca había visto tanto dinero junto, el guardia lo recibió y se quedó esperando, ninguno de los dos supo qué así que entraron al cubículo, Selene dejándole la puerta abierta a Michael y dirigiéndose directamente a la cama a sentarse en esta, Michael dudó por unos segundos y después entró, cerrando la puerta y notando que el guardia seguía ahí. Al cerrar la puerta Michael vio unos switches, encima de estos un esquema y movió le que creyó necesario, de inmediato el vidrio transparente se hizo poroso desenfocándose y bloqueando la vista de afuera hacia adentro.

Para cuando Michael se giró hacia ella con un solo click ya había deshabilitado las cámaras, micrófonos y todo dispositivo que pudiera haber a su alrededor. "¿Por qué-" se detuvo al notar cuan mal ella se debía de estar sintiendo para haberse sentado inmediatamente, "¿Por qué esa mujer estaba bebiendo de un vampiro?" preguntó.

"Humanos que creen la sangre de vampiro les dará más fuerza o les curará alguna enfermedad..." le respondió, cayendo en cuenta que Michael en verdad había estado recluido en la casa de Gabriel por los pasados meses y que nunca se había quejado de eso, tal vez creyéndose protegido tras esas paredes.

Michael le asintió viendo porque una persona creería que obtendría un milagro de la sangre de vampiros, aún así pensó en comentárselo a Sophie y ver hasta dónde podían llegar con eso si es que el tema no había sido investigado antes, "Lycans...¿Hay gente que se deje morder de lycans? ¿Hay lycans aquí?" preguntó preocupado pues ahora no se enfrentaban sólo con el grupo de vigilancia del que Selene había hablado si no potencialmente con todo el que estuviera aquí. Un quejido entre dolor y pasión fue escuchado, provenía de una de las cabinas continuas, ambos lo ignoraron, así como ignorarían los siguientes.

"No que yo sepa. Entre vampiros y lycans los vampiros son más confiables y aún hay facciones de este mundo que no les interesa la mezcla de especies."

"¿Que obtienen los humanos de esto? Quiero decir, en películas uno ve que lo hacen porque quieren ser convertidos pero aquí en realidad no sucede así..."

"Adrenalina, supongo. Dinero también. Placer. Algunos se dejan morder pero la mayoría mueren..."

Michael no vio porque esperar parado y se dirigió a la cama recostándose contra el espaldar, "Por la cantidad de dinero que pagaste por mis servicios, estas sábanas mejor que estén limpias." Selene no le contestó nada y la vio inmóvil, "Sabes, sólo porque tu y yo estemos en un espacio cerrado no quiere decir que te vaya a saltar encima a la primera oportunidad. Acomódate."

Selene no lo escuchó, "Cuando entremos a hacer lo que vayamos a hacer, no te transformes, es mejor que quedes como un inmortal X. A Sebastián no le agradaría saber que me estas ayudando en este tipo de cosas." Ese era uno de los lados malos de este plan.

Michael ya había pensado en eso. Minutos pasaron y se decidió preguntarle lo que había en su mente, y se lo iba a preguntar dejando a un lado que quería una relación con ella, "Cuando esas mujeres se acercaron, me quedé inmóvil por unos segundos...Me sorprendieron cuando me tocaron pero aún así no me pude mover..." Selene no se giró a responderle, "Un trío es la fantasía de todo tipo pero estoy seguro de que hubiera podido reaccionar más rápido en otras circunstancias..."

Selene se levantó de la cama y miró hacia la puerta de entrada donde encontró a los vigilantes hablando, "Podría ser la sangre humana, una de ellas aún estaba untada de sangre." Podía ser lo obvio, que le había gustado.

A Michael le pareció interesante, "¿Cómo diferencias la sangre humana de la clonada?"

Se volteó hacia él y lo clavó con la mirada, "Una vez que la pruebas nunca se olvida. Es tibia, dulce, el olor..."

Michael había visto sus ojos tornándose azules, de un tono más pálido que el normal pero azules, y lo había achacado a que quería mezclarse, a la tentación y al disgusto que le dio ver el desenfreno y libertinaje, pero no había sido eso, "Te sigue afectando, ¿cierto?" la pregunta le salió con tono acusador y esperó lo peor.

"Sí. Estoy débil y eso me hace desearlo más." Dijo molesta por su debilidad.

Michael quiso estudiarla otro poco, "¿Serías capaz de atacar a un humano?"

Selene pasó saliva, "No ahora. Pero nuestros cuerpos están diseñados a hacer lo que sea por sobrevivir."

Ella no le tenía que decirle eso, él era el doctor. "Dime que te alimentaste antes de que partiéramos de la casa..."

"Por supuesto." Mintió, después de encontrar la foto de su familia se había prácticamente ocultado en el único lugar que sabía no la molestarían y se había olvidado de la sangre.

Michael se quedó mirándola tratando de discernir si le mentía o no, se fue por lo que le dijo su corazón, "Mientes..."

"No voy a atacar a nadie si es eso lo que piensas." Le respondió con tono defensivo.

Michael le creía pero no podía dejar de imaginarse la multitud de razones por las cuales podría hacerlo. "Es mejor prevenir que curar." Le dijo sentándose derecho y obviamente ofreciéndose, ella prácticamente le rodó los ojos, seguro recordando lo de la noche anterior. Michael decidió dejarle ver que no tenía otras intenciones, "Pagaste por mí...¿así que porque no?" le dijo bromeando, "Además, un solo sorbo de mi sangre te ayudará más que beberte dos bolsas después de que salgamos de aquí."

La última vez que había habido sangre entre ellos terminaron haciéndolo sobre una mesa así que no le pareció buena idea. "No, además esa gente no demora en llegar. Debemos estar atentos."

Sin que ella lo notara se subió la manga del buzo y se mordió la muñeca, al sentir el olor a sangre fresca ella inmediatamente se giró hacía él, pero usando su super velocidad se encontró justo en frente de ella en cuestión de milisegundos, "Hazlo rápido y yo vigilo." Dijo llevando la muñeca al nivel de sus labios, "Acuérdate lo que dijo Sebastián, no puedo ir dejando sangre por ahí."

Selene se fijó en el primer hilo de sangre que iba a caer al suelo y exhaló decidiéndose a tomar un par de sorbos de él. "Maldita sea, Michael." Le dijo y él le sonrió. Interceptó el hilo de sangre y empezó a beber de la muñeca, sin pensarlo cogiéndolo del brazo para acercárselo más. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la textura y el sabor mientras la sentía bajar por su garganta y su estomago parecía reventarle al sentir el calor, utilizó sus colmillos para abrir más la herida y lo escuchó quejándose, para disculparse abrió los ojos y buscó los de él sólo para encontrarlo aún sonriente. Recordando el sueño donde no dejaban de mirarse rompió el contacto y continuó bebiendo de él hasta que la herida estuvo completamente cerrada, aún así no lo dejó ir hasta que no limpió todo rastro de sangre de su piel.

Michael la vio lamiéndolo, intensamente recordando como el día anterior también había lamido la sangre de sus dedos y decidió dar otro paso, cuando ella le soltó el brazo lo llevó hasta su cintura y la aproximó a él, "Déjame limpiarte." Le dijo al ver su lengua aparecer entre sus labios para limpiarse el excedente de sangre. Michael no se lo había preguntado así que no esperó respuesta y llevó sus labios a la esquina de su boca.

_Esto no podía estarle ocurriendo de nuevo,_ pensó al sentirlo dejando picos alrededor de su boca y luego sintiendo su lengua probándose a sí mismo en su piel. Selene lo dejaba pero no inclinaba su cabeza para finalmente besarlo y ya que él no lo iba a hacer las cosas se tendrían que quedar así, Michael se había decidido a que la próxima vez ella tendría que dar el primer paso. Pero sus planes fallaron cuando abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los fríos de Selene, apareció su ceño fruncido. Michael aprovechó y sin romper la mirada atrapó su labio inferior entre los de él y lo empezó a masajear, la expresión de Selene no cambió ni le respondió por varios segundos, pero por tan solo un par sintió que sus labios hicieron la mas mínima presión sobre los de él. Viendo que no le iba a corresponder poco a poco se detuvo hasta el momento en que vio que era más que prudente alejarse de ella, rozándole la cintura y la espalda mientras se alejaba e iba y se sentaba en la cama. Selene inmediatamente se giró hacia la ventana de nuevo, aparentemente no dándole importancia a lo sucedido.

_¿Era normal besar a alguien con los ojos abiertos?_ se preguntó notando que sus labios aún ardían y que los dos guardias se miraban y un segundo después asentían.

Michael se quedó mirándola y después se acostó colocando los brazos debajo de su cabeza. Aunque en contadas ocasiones era así de dócil como lo acababa de ser ya se estaba empezando a preguntar si era inteligente continuar persuadiéndola, ella no parecía querer del todo y él no podía obligarla. Había cambiado un tanto de la Selene fría y esquiva que había conocido al principio pero aún así no se podía traer a acercársele. Volviéndole algo a la mente decidió hacerle un comentario que sabía no le gustaría, "Sabes, por un momento fui tan ingenuo que se me ocurrió que estabas celosa de que me estuviera dejando seducir por dos vampiras pero en verdad estabas enfadada porque era la sangre la que te estaba llamando la atención.…"

_Tarde o temprano sabía que iba a traer eso a relucir,_ no sabía que contestarle y decidió no hacerlo, si le decía que se podía dejar seducir por quien quisiera tal vez lo tomaría como que estaba celosa y ni siquiera ella sabía si lo estaba. Había visto a las dos mujeres acercársele pero en cuanto el olor a sangre humana la había alcanzado sus instintos habían empezado a robarle espacio al raciocinio, había visto que empezaban a manosear a Michael y lo único que pensaba era en el olor, ya después si había sentido un poco de rabia porque él había estado disfrutando demasiado...

"Me estaba preguntando si te importaría que yo salga con otras personas...No es que lo piense hacer ahora, pero si las cosas siguen así tal vez mas adelante…"

Cuando humana hubiera sido imposible para ella concebir que alguien que dijera querer a otra persona también estuviera interesado en engañar, ahora las cosas eran diferentes, no todo era en blanco y negro. Tal vez eso era lo que necesitaban, él a alguien que lo hiciera olvidarse de ella y ella una decepción de él. "No pienso continuar con esto, Michael. Así que puedes salir con quien quieras."

Él no le iba a rogar, ya había hecho demasiado en esos seis meses y si ella no lo podía ver no era su culpa, no se le puede abrir los ojos a quien no quiere ver. Entonces un clavo saca otro clavo, "Estoy mamado de rogarte Selene y no pienso seguirlo haciendo, pero si pienso aprovechar cada oportunidad que me pongas."

Miró su reflejo en el vidrio cayendo en cuenta que ni sabía que era lo que quería. Vio a los dos guardias abriendo el camino mientras un grupo de ocho hombres entraban a la sala de reuniones, uno de los guardias entró con ellos y unos momentos después salió, se acercó a la cabina en la que ellos estaban y con su arma le pegó al vidrio, "Tienen que marcharse." Dijo y después repitió lo mismo en todas las cabinas ocupadas.

Segundos después Michael estaba a su lado, "¿Qué esperamos?" le preguntó después de haber visto como inmortales y a veces humanos empezaban a dejar el lugar.

Selene vio a un guardia volviendo al cubículo de alta tecnología donde ellos estaban, "Yo me encargo de este, tú del de la puerta. Bloquéala cuando hayas acabado con él."

"Son humanos, no voy a matar a nadie."

"Tan sólo haz que pierda el conocimiento, eres médico usa tus conocimientos para eso si no quieres usar la fuerza." En ese momento Selene se alejó de la puerta y esta se abrió.

"Tienen que desocupar el lugar." El guardia dijo mirando a la vampiro.

"Ya vamos." Le dijo saliendo, Michael detrás de ella. Escuchó que la puerta se cerró y silenciosa y rápidamente se volteó desarmando al guardia, pegándole con la culata de esta en la cara. Ni siquiera dejó que su cuerpo tocara el piso para no producir ruido. El guardia de la puerta dándoles la espalda ni siquiera lo notó, y Michael pareció aliviado al cerciorarse de ver la carótida del humano que Selene había golpeado aún impulsando sangre a su cerebro. Descuidadamente abrió la puerta y lo aventó a la cama. Cuando volvió a salir le hizo una seña a Michael de que era el turno de él, todo de nuevo sucedió velozmente, Michael se giró hacia el otro guardia preparado para usar su velocidad y ella le dio la espalda mientras al mismo tiempo se preparaba para entrar a la sala de juntas antes de que estos vieran a Michael. Sacó las pistolas de sus fundas y caminó tranquilamente, los hombres al verla inmediatamente se prepararon para ponerse en pie y buscar sus pistolas pero no habían acabado de pararse de sus asientos cuando escucharon un disparo, al mirar al jefe de ellos tenía un disparo entre las cejas y caía sobre la mesa. Podía estar débil pero aún así estos humanos no podían hacer nada contra su velocidad, los hombres se quedaron absolutamente inmóviles, estos hombres que habían asesinado multitud de enemigos parecían tenerle miedo a la muerte, "Como verán, no estoy aquí para negociar."

"¿Quien mierda eres?" Preguntó el segundo al mando, notando que todos sus compañeros en la mesa se veían nerviosos y empezaban a sudar, _¡cobardes!_ No le iba a dar gusto a esta perra de que lo intimidara, se levantó del asiento.

Selene reconoció al hombre, en todo grupo siempre había un líder, o el líder tenía a sus hombres de confianza, sus matones, algunas veces cobardes como ellos solos, otras veces las clases de hombres que no le temían a nada, vivían para matar y vengarse. Era fácil reconocer a su propia clase. En ese momento escuchó pasos detrás suyo, los de Michael. "A mi abogado le robaron algo que me pertenecía, tan solo quiero esos documentos de vuelta."

¿Cómo se atrevía? "Te estás metiendo con la gente equivocada, perra." Escuchó un disparo y que una ráfaga de viento le rozó la oreja.

"No, ustedes se metieron con la gente equivocada." Instantes después escuchó un pitido apenas audible y después a Michael llamando su atención más no su nombre, habían activado la alarma, habían llamado a sus defensores. Haciendo cálculos sabía que estos se demorarían cinco minutos en llegar. Buscó al personaje que había activado la alarma y lo encontró inmóvil al lado de la mesa de billar, su mano aún sobre esta, apuntó y le disparó. "No hay apuros, de aquí a que lleguen los guardias ya los habré matado a todos y probablemente encontrado mis papeles, así que si no les importa colaborar..."

Michael estaba un tanto nervioso, lidiar con mortales era peor que con inmortales, al menos sabía que estos últimos pelearían a muerte. Queriendo marcharse del lugar lo más pronto posible llenó sus pulmones de aire y rugió fuertemente.

La cara de espanto de los mortales le dijo a Selene que creían que ambos eran vampiros, a un vampiro se le podían resistir, ¿pero a un lycan? Probablemente los mismos guardias vampiros los habían llenado de miedo en cuanto a los lycans. "¡Dales lo que quieren!" Uno de los más viejos habló.

Selene miró al segundo a mando y le hizo una seña, este ni se inmutó. "Dispárale en el estomago, será doloroso pero estará vivo por un rato, suficiente para que le saques la información." Michael sintió que una parte de sí se fue cuando le dijo esa frase.

Escuchó a Michael hablándole, suponiendo que ella no sabría mucho de anatomía humana. Selene dirigió el arma a su estomago pero luego la redirigió a su hombro, disparó. El hombre lo aguantó parado y se negó a hablar, Selene apuntó al otro hombro y volvió a disparar, lo mismo. Su muslo siguió, luego el otro, para ese entonces ya se encontraba tirado en el piso. "Piensa que los guardias llegaran aquí a tiempo para salvarlo, lo que no sabe es que estos no lo harán, se alimentaran de él." El hombre ya ni se podía mover, no era preocupación de ella. Miró al hombre viejo que había hablado antes y con la pistola le hizo una seña de que se levantara, este lo hizo, "Sabe donde están esos documentos, entréguemelos."

El hombre se negó, "Me matará después, y si no lo hace lo harán ellos." Dijo señalando hacia el primer hombre que la mujer había asesinado, sus seguidores lo matarían si los traicionaba.

"Usted ya vivió lo que tenía que vivir." Le contestó fríamente mientras caminaba hacia él y le ponía la punta de la pistola contra sus costillas, "Al menos yo lo haré rápido. He escuchado que esta gente es demasiado viciosa en cuanto a cobrar sus favores, pasar por una tortura para después acabar dos metros bajo tierra no suena prometedor."

_¡¿QUE MIERDA ESTABA HACIENDO SELENE?!_ Esto obviamente no estaba saliendo bien, ¡debían de marcharse de allí! "Tres minutos." Le dijo como si ella no estuviera también haciendo la cuenta.

"Por otro lado, una bomba va a estallar en el edificio desocupado de enfrente. Eso vaciará este lugar en un santiamén y minutos después, cuando sus guardianes los dejen por perseguirnos a nosotros la policía aparecerá. Encontrarse un montón de mafiosos como ustedes seguramente los subirá de puesto..."

"Niña, nosotros somos dueños de la policía."

"_¿Niña?_ Probablemente es más vieja que su tatarabuelo, así que respete." Michael decidió empezar a jugar el juego haber si así se podían marchar más rápidamente. Caminó hasta el hombre que había hablado y lo aventó contra una pared como si fuera una almohada de plumas, de allí no se levantaría hasta dentro de un par de horas. "¡Haber, o comienzan a hablar o los empezamos a matar!"

"Si lo quisieran hacer ya lo habrían hecho."

"Sólo necesitamos a uno que hable, el resto cómo va la cosa morirá. Este último así tapará por completo la traición que le hizo al clan."

"También necesitamos que esta persona no nos vaya a tratar de robar de nuevo por que ahí sí que ni su propia familia se salvará." Ninguno trató de empezar a delatarse, miró a Selene y vio que estaba a punto de hacer lo que sabía hacer mejor, matar. Se movió hacia la derecha y puso una mano sobre el cuello de uno de los mafiosos para hacerlo desmayar cuando escuchó dos disparos y que dos sillas se movían.

Selene acababa de matar a otras dos personas, "Ninguno de ustedes merece vivir." Se giró hacia el hombre a su lado, "¿Entonces?"

El hombre vio los ojos de la mujer cambiando de café a azul, lo que irrevocablemente le provocó más pavor. "Cuidado y el viejito se te muere de un infarto." Michael le dijo en tono de burla, pero en verdad estaba muy decepcionado de cómo las cosas estaban saliendo, Selene sí estaba haciendo una matanza.

"Cambia a tu forma lycan y mataremos a más de uno del susto." Le dijo a Michael pero estaba claro que no podría transformarse.

"¿Puedo comérmelos?" Preguntó, dejando que sus ojos cambiaran del verde al negro, deteniéndose ahí.

"8875236" Dijo un hombre al que no le habían prestado demasiada atención, "Ese es el numero de la caja fuerte que está arriba."

Selene inmediatamente dejó ir al anciano y miró a Michael, él se quedaría ahí mientras ella iba a buscar. Michael le asintió mientras sus ojos volvían a verde. En un santiamén Selene estaba sacando todo lo que encontró en la caja fuerte, dinero y numerosos papeles, no demoró en encontrar lo que necesitaba pero a última hora decidió llevarse todos los documentos que encontró, vio un maletín sobre un asiento y echó los papeles ahí, tal vez había información valiosa entre estos. Cuando volvió a bajar encontró a Michael arrodillado al lado del hombre al cual le había disparado en la mano y le rodó los ojos mientras veía a los otros dos empezando a moverse y a toser de nuevo, _chalecos antibalas,_ ¿cómo no se vio venir eso? Había estado tan concentrada en encontrar los documentos que ni siquiera había notado la ausencia de sangre cuando les disparó.

Michael se levantó en cuanto Selene le pasó a su lado, sin palabras la liberó del peso del maletín y se lo colgó en la espalda. "¿Ya?" ella le estaba asintiendo cuando escucharon un disparo como los muy pocos que Michael había llegado a escuchar, un arma grande. Un dolor agudo inmediatamente lo atravesó mientras caía bruscamente al piso y después escuchó un arma pequeña siendo descargada varias veces.

Después de matar al guardia del que Michael obviamente no se había encargado como se debía se giró hacia los mafiosos apuntándoles, _que ni se les ocurriera hacer lo mismo_. Al verlos otra vez pavorosos por lo que acababa de suceder buscó la herida en Michael sólo para encontrarse con que le habían disparado en la rodilla con una escopeta. Su pierna estaba volteada en un ángulo horrible y hecha trizas. Inmediatamente le tocó la espalda para que detuviera sus esfuerzos de moverse y este hizo el esfuerzo de al menos girarse pero no pudo, "Lo siento." Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente notando que estaba temblando cuando lo volteó y vio los chorros de sangre dejándolo, _mierda._ Podía ver el hueso destrozado y los músculos quemados, una herida de consideración, si no lo ayudaba inmediatamente se le desangraría. Al buscar sus ojos estaba más asustado que ella, haciendo un esfuerzo lo vio mirándose a la rodilla y calculando que tan mal herido estaba, él mismo podía ver que nada bien.

Este era Michael, el que había sido lastimado por primera vez por culpa de ella, pero se tenía que olvidar de eso. Inmediatamente se levantó y miró a su alrededor mientras escuchaba las llantas de dos carros patinando en el asfalto. Pensando rápidamente vio que las ventanas de arriba no tenían mayor protección que vidrio y se decidió, se agachó por él y utilizando su fuerza más que humana lo levantó del piso ignorando sus alaridos de dolor y con trabajo subió las escaleras. En cuanto estuvo enfrente de una escuchó que los mafiosos les empezaron a disparar, ella apuntó sus armas a las ventanas sintiendo que una bala se incrustaba en su brazo y una más le rosaba el muslo, en cuanto el vidrio se quebró saltó los tres pisos que faltaban a la calle. Contar con el peso de Michael, una herida en su pierna y no estar en su mejor estado le resultó muy doloroso. El techo del carro sobre el cual habían caído quedó hecho nada. "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó pero no encontró respuesta. Miró y vio el charco de sangre haciéndose más grande, _mierda, se iba a desangrar si no hacía algo rápido_. Como pudo lo metió en el otro carro detrás de este y lo encendió, no habían recorrido cuatro cuadras cuando el otro carro venía detrás, mirando por el espejo retrovisor maldijo al ver quien conducía, en otra ocasión habría sido un placer quedarse y pelear pero ahora no podía. Las balas sobre el carro no se hicieron esperar y no había más por hacer que continuar manejando.

"¡Selene!" Escuchó la voz de Michael mientras se agachaba por la lluvia de balas que le estaba cayendo al carro. "Me voy a morir si-"

"¡NO LO HARAS!" Le dijo en tono de desespero por no encontrar que mas hacer, por más que pensara no se le ocurría nada, y que él estuviera entrando en shock por el dolor y el susto no la estaba ayudando. Soltó el timón y para ganar tiempo se mordió la muñeca y se la estiró a Michael.

"¿Qué me gano debilitándote más?" le contestó con respiración entrecortada.

"Michael, _¡por favor!_" le pidió tomando ventaja de que estaba débil y apoyando su muñeca contra sus labios, _"¡por favor!"_ le rogó pero este le volvió a retirar la mano y fue un error voltearlo a mirar porque un par de segundos después vio las luces de un carro que se dirigía en el sentido contrario hacia ellos. Virar el timón no fue suficiente, se lanzó sobre él para protegerlo más del golpe. Cuando lo sintió vino acompañado de volteretas, patinadas, más tiros y olor a gasolina. Se obligó a si misma a continuar, si no lo hacía se estaba sirviendo a ambos en bandeja de plata. En cuanto el carro se detuvo miró a Michael y lo encontró ahora sangrando por su nariz, revisó sus pistolas y de una patada abrió la puerta del carro saliendo de este un segundo después y buscando refugió en la parte delantera mientras el otro carro llegaba, en cuanto lo hizo tres hombres se bajaron, le disparó al primero y este cayó quemándose por completo. Una bala pegó a escasos centímetros de donde ella estaba y vio chispas azules saliendo de esta, también tenían balas UV. Escuchó un rugido agudo cerca de ella y volteó para ver a Michael sacando parte de su cuerpo del carro y disparando una pistola, segundos después volvió a oler a quemado y supo que solo quedaba un enemigo. Se levantó y apuntó calculando la distancia que este vampiro había recorrido solo para encontrarlo tirando sus armas al piso.

"No me habría esperado que fueras tú." Le dijo uno de los secuaces de la policía secreta de Kraven.

La estaba retando, había dejado sus armas y la retaba a pelear, "Yo sí me esperaba encontrarme con alguien de tu calaña."

"¿Calaña? Mira quién habla, tú en compañía del híbrido." Miró y lo vio desmayado a un lado de la puerta. "¿Quién diría que un humano iba a ser el que lo traería de rodillas? Literalmente hablando." Selene apuntó no gustándole lo que iba a hacer a continuación, el vampiro, Richard, quería una pelea justa, mano a mano, como se debía, pero ella no tenía tiempo para eso, en cualquier otra circunstancia se la habría dado, "A Kraven le va a encantar."

"Ni siquiera lo sabrá." Selene pudo ver el shock del vampiro cuando haló del gatillo y se empezó a quemar desde adentro.

No prestándole atención a lo que acababa de hacer corrió hacia Michael y vio que gente se empezaba a aproximar a donde estaban, humanos. Rápidamente lo recogió del piso y lo llevó hacia el carro que Richard había estado manejando y volvió al carro destruido y puso los tres cuerpos adentro, prontamente metiendo dos bombas en este y volvió con Michael. No se había alejado lo suficiente cuando vio y sintió las bombas explotando, la explosión magnificada por la gasolina. Minutos después se detuvo en un puente y sacó a Michael del carro, habían unos indigentes que se quedaron mirando y buscó el lugar más apartado, a una distancia de dos metros encontró lo que sería la entrada a algo pero que nunca se acabó de construir, eran dos columnas. Ahora sin mirones se volvió a morder la muñeca y la colocó debajo de los labios de él, instintivamente empezó a beber. _Tenía que regresar._ no paraba de repetirse en su cabeza, pero no podía dejar a Michael así, miró la herida y se veía peor por la suciedad, le habían reventado el hueso. Tomó una de las bolsas de sangre del piso y se la llevó a la boca mientras otra la estallaba en su rodilla para ver si servía de algo. Sintió los colmillos de Michael haciendo presión e inmediatamente apartó su mano, _lo había olvidado._ Decidió darle sangre clonada al menos hasta que se despertara, a los diez minutos pareció no haber surgido efecto. _¿Que mierda iba a hacer?_ Tenía que regresar y limpiar el lugar pero con Michael así no podía, tampoco podía dejarlo acá, había gente y los podría atacar... "¿Crees que lo puedes controlar?" le preguntó sin obtener respuesta. No podía arriesgar la vida de estos humanos y tampoco podía arriesgar la de Michael...Estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso solo por no poder dejarlo por veinte minutos...Lo miró sabiendo que todo era culpa suya y que ahora mismo los estaban buscando. Después de otros cinco minutos se decidió, trajo mas bolsas de sangre, una pistola, y unas esposas, estaba débil y no se podría liberar, _al menos eso esperaba…_

Los humanos vieron a una mujer con ojos llorosos saliendo del rincón donde había entrado con un hombre, venía sangrando y temblando. Eso no era nada bueno y en cuanto la vieron dirigirse a ellos trataron de alejarse, "Volveré..." tuvo que aclararse la garganta para volver a continuar, "en quince minutos volveré por él. Si vienen a buscarlo o algo no han visto nada." Les dijo y les pasó otro fajo de dinero que traía con ella. "Les daré más cuando regrese." Ninguno hizo gesto de haberla escuchado pero de repente una mujer joven se aproximó a ella recibiéndole el dinero. "No se le vayan a acercar." La mujer asintió. Selene pensó dejarle un arma pero eso seguramente la espantaría más. "Gracias." Antes de marcharse volvió donde él y lo encontró aún desmayado, por un momento se le ocurrió llevarlo con ella pero eso sería cometer un error.

Se montó en el carro rápidamente y volvió al edificio de los mafiosos, esta vez empujando todo el que se le cruzara en el camino, lo de la bomba en el edificio de enfrente había sido mentira y la música estaba tan alta que nadie se habría dado cuenta de lo ocurrido dentro de la sala de juntas, cuando se aproximó al pasillo que custodiaban los dos guardias encontró la puerta abierta, los mafiosos habían huido, a ella no le importaba. Siguió su camino y pronto se encontró dentro de la sala, la sangre de Michael, la sangre de los humanos la sobrecogieron. _Michael, ¿cómo había podido dejarlo solo? ...Él nunca la dejaría sola. _Caminó hasta donde había estado cuando recibió el tiro y mientras lo hacía destapó el galón de gasolina que había comprado minutos atrás, lo esparció sobre el piso y la sangre y siguió el rastro hasta la ventana.

_¿Siquiera pensaste en las implicaciones que esto podría traer? ¿No se supone que eres una traficante responsable?_ Selene recordaba las palabras de Sebastián la noche anterior, solamente ahora venía a prestarles atención, _"Y no te vayas a ir sin limpiar todo este reguero, tu mejor que nadie sabes que no puedes ir dejando sangre por ahí." _No vio porque no terminar el trabajo, instaló un par de bombas alrededor y prendió un fosforo dejándolo caer antes de volver a saltar por la ventana por la que había saltado no hacía ni media hora. Apenas tocó el suelo vidrió voló en todas las direcciones y una fuerza la golpeó pero no le interesó, le dio la vuelta al edificio para llegar a donde había dejado el carro, inmortales y mortales huían del lugar despavoridos. Se montó en el carro y fue en búsqueda del suyo el cual habían parqueado a unas cuantas cuadras, antes de llevarse consigo todas las armas y sangre que habían instaló otra bomba.

Estaba de vuelta en el puente en menos del tiempo requerido, nada más fue bajarse para ver a los indigentes con miedo y escuchar un rugido débil pero aún extraño. Inmediatamente entró a buscarlo, estaba sentado, transformado, y tratando de quitarse las esposas, le rugió en cuanto la vio, "Cálmate." Le dijo colocando la palma de su mano contra su pecho viendo tal vez si así lo calmaba.

Inmediatamente al verla Michael volvió a su forma humana, había creído que tal vez le habían hecho algo a ella y que ahora lo iban a torturar a él, "_¡SELENE!_" dijo no aguantando el dolor. Era la primera vez que lo herían de esta forma.

"Michael, ¡cálmate!" se lo pidió de nuevo, estaba empezando a moverse bruscamente y esto no hacía más que lastimarlo, "¡Sé que duele pero tienes que aguantar!" le dijo quitándole las esposas y pasándole otra bolsa de sangre. Y mirando que hacer con su herida trató de levantarle la pierna para pararle la hemorragia con un pedazo de tela pero metió un quejido que se lo impidió. Al mirarlo lo vio pálido y con los ojos llorosos, sus venas totalmente brotadas y haciendo esfuerzo para no quejarse. "¡Por estarte moviendo te abriste de nuevo la artería!" Decidió reprenderlo a ver si de esta forma las cosas funcionaban, "¡Eres el maldito híbrido, Michael! ¡Aguanta el dolor! ¡Tienes que hacerlo!"

Antes de que se pudiera detener la había cogido fuertemente del brazo, "¡Es muy fácil decirlo!" le gritó, instantes después la escuchó quejándose y sintió un calor húmedo en su mano, ella estaba sangrando.

Selene fácilmente se soltó de él, ignorando el dolor que le había causado al apretarle la herida por la cual una bala había entrado hacía poco, "¡No te muevas!" le dijo cuando trató de detenerla al verla levantándose. "Ya vuelvo." Selene salió para encontrarse con la gente que se había ido acercando, "Um, ¿tienen algo que pueda usar para calmarle el dolor a alguien...?" Nadie le respondió, nunca se había sentido tan indecisa en cuanto qué hacer, "Algo que pueda utilizar para que alguien pierda el conocimiento..." Nada de lo que dijera podía ser peor de lo que ellos habían visto. También estaba perdiendo el tiempo, si antes tranquilizantes no habían tenido efecto no vio porque ahora lo tendrían, tal vez porque se encontraba débil, tal vez porque esperaba que funcionara y si no sucedía nada perdería. "Mi amigo está sufriendo un terrible dolor."

Uno de los indigentes se adelantó, "Queremos que se vayan de aquí." Había escuchado muchas cosas raras de las que sucedían en esta ciudad y sabía que era lo que sucedía así no viera al lobo, eran demonios.

"Lo haremos, tan pronto como-" Un anciano temblando se adelantó a la masa de indigentes y le extendió una botella de alcohol con un sobre de pastas, aunque lo había pedido dudó un par de segundos en tomarlo pero al final lo hizo, sacó más dinero y se lo pasó a la muchacha no sin antes tomar un par de billetes y dárselos al señor, "Nos iremos lo más pronto posible." Al volver Michael seguía contorsionándose del dolor, se arrodilló enfrente de él, "Me dieron esto, tal vez pueda ayudarte con el dolor..." le dijo pasándole la botella y el sobre de pastas.

Michael volteó el sobre e hizo un esfuerzo por leer lo que decía en la etiqueta de atrás, nunca era bueno mezclar alcohol con medicinas, todo el mundo lo sabía pero tal vez para él sería bueno, "Tengo frío." Dijo destapando la botella y llevándose cinco pastas a la boca y notando que la camisa se le había hecho trisas al transformarse, "No creo que esto vaya a funcionar." Haciendo fuerza las pasó con saliva y después tomó la botella y se la llevó a los labios, si esa herida no lo mataba esto tampoco lo iba a hacer, aunque al otro día tal vez deseara que lo hiciera, recordó cuando se atiborró a punta de comida humana y el malestar del día siguiente.

"¿Crees que te puedes mover?" preguntó, el reloj continuaba corriendo y aunque aún era temprano era peligroso pasar tanto tiempo fuera, especialmente ahora que los andaban persiguiendo, se preguntó donde estarían los otros vigilantes de los mafiosos, habían llegado dos camionetas al lugar, y tres guardianes no utilizarían dos camionetas.

"Apenas si puedo hablar, Selene." Michael la vio pronunciando un maldita sea silencioso. "Cinco minutos, dame cinco minutos..." Selene asintió y la vio no dejando de mirar el reloj. Cerró los ojos y segundos después sintió sangre siendo esparcida en su herida, minutos después cuando los volvió a abrir Selene tenía una bolsa atrapada entre sus dientes y una muñeca sangrante encima de su rodilla, "¡NO!" le dijo, notándose más débil que antes…¿por la mezcla inapropiada que acababa de hacer? O ¿por la pérdida de sangre? "No te debilites por mí." Era la única que podía hacer algo para sacarlos de esta, se empezó a marear y escuchó su nombre ser llamado a los lejos, al abrir los ojos todo giraba, se había intoxicado, "Mierda." Dijo tratando de concentrarse en los ojos de Selene pero estos se perdieron en la oscuridad.

Michael despertó para sentir el motor del carro encendido e inmediatamente un malestar lo inundó, estaba acostado sobre el asiento trasero, "¡Para el carro! ¡Para el carro!" dijo sintiendo que todo le subía por el esófago y que si ella no le hacía caso haría un reguero aquí adentro. Selene iba tan rápido que empezó a desacelerar progresivamente y Michael no pudiendo esperar se giró lo que pudo y abrió la puerta inclinándose y dejando que todo lo que quisiera salir de él saliera.

Selene volteó a verlo y lo encontró con la cabeza afuera y vomitando, el polvo de la carretera destapada inmediatamente cubriéndolo, su vista lo recorrió rápidamente hasta llegar a su pierna, la venda que le había puesto hacía una hora para detener la hemorragia de nuevo se empezaba a manchar, aunque esta vez no tanto, "A este paso te vas a morir por causa de la hemorragia, cada vez que se te cierra la herida empiezas a moverte y se te termina abriendo de nuevo." Le dijo molesta aunque al mismo tiempo aliviada, se había desmayado y casi tan pronto como lo hizo había empezado a temblar, después de una hora de viaje los temblores habían aumentado hasta el punto de la preocupación.

Michael no le contestó inmediatamente, se esperó un par de minutos, mitad esperando por si las nauseas volvían, mitad retardando el dolor que vendría cuando se volviera a acomodar. Ahora mismo no sentía más que la pierna entumecida y no supo si alegrarse o preocuparse. Trató de girarse pero se detuvo cuando sintió las manos de ella en su espalda y en su pierna, tratando de ayudarlo, con calma se fue girando poco a poco, el dolor no era como al principio pero aún continuaba, "Estoy intoxicado…" más envenenado, tan sólo trataba de explicar porque había empezado a vomitar de la nada. Selene le frunció el ceño y después miró a su pierna, se hubiera levantado un tanto a mirar si todo no lo viera difuminado y girando, la cuestión era, ¿estaba sucediendo eso a causa de la pérdida de sangre o al alcohol? Dudó en tomar en sus manos una bolsa de sangre que Selene le pasó.

"Entre más te alimentes mejor," él se iba a negar pero ella continuó, "eres médico, tu mejor que nadie debe saber que es lo mejor."

"Siento que cualquier cosa que tome se me va a devolver." Le dijo mirando hacia el techo del carro.

"No te preocupes por eso." Habían prioridades, el estado inmaculado de su carro no era una de ellas.

Aún así existía la parte que le daría vergüenza si de un momento a otro le empezaba a arruinar la tapicería…si es que ya no lo había hecho. Selene se salió del carro por unos minutos y se quedó cerca, nunca la sintió alejándose más de cuatro metros. Ella era súper-Selene, la mujer que probablemente hubiera tomado ese disparo con mas aplomo que él, la recordaba sangrando en su Jaguar sin siquiera preocuparse por ello, pero viéndolo de otro modo, en el caso de ella no había habido tanto daño como con él. Tomó un gran respiro antes de intentar sentarse, apoyándose con sus dos manos y pierna buena y cuando lo logró Selene le cerraba la puerta desde afuera para que se pudiera apoyar contra esta.

"¿Ya te decidiste?" le preguntó estirándole la misma bolsa de sangre de antes y después de entrar de nuevo al carro.

"Me gustaría beber de ti." Le dijo sin pensarlo y recordando que ella antes se lo había ofrecido. No vio sorpresa alguna en su faz cuando se llevó la muñeca a los labios y se mordió para luego inclinarse y llevar su brazo contra sus labios. Michael empezó a beber con entusiasmo pero pronto recordó algo, '_Como en los viejos tiempos._' Mason le había dicho una vez a Selene, para ella no sería nada nuevo compartirse de este modo. Rompió contacto visual al recordar la cara de preocupación y pánico de ella al verlo herido, ella quien probablemente había visto a gente en peor estado...y aún se atrevía a decir que no sentía nada por él. Iba a hacerle un comentario sobre esto pero al último momento declinó y prefirió seguir bebiendo.

La sorprendió un tanto que hubiera cambiado de decisión pero no era que le cayera mal, él lo había hecho por ella en más de una ocasión y no había ni una parte de su ser que lo hubiera declinado. Cerró los ojos un poco atemorizada cuando sintió sus colmillos haciendo presión y como chupaba mas extrayendo sangre de la herida a punto de cerrarse. Decidió no concentrarse en las placenteras punzadas de dolor, ni en su torso desnudo y más bien se centró en la polvorienta carretera, algo le decía que si un carro se aproximaba a tan entradas horas de la noche por ahí era porque la venían siguiendo, después de todo era bueno ser paranoica pues las cosas habían resultado relativamente fáciles. Relativamente fáciles porque Michael no se había muerto y por qué no había encontrado mayores problemas en el camino, lo que en esas circunstancias era extraño. Pero alrededor no se escuchaba más que el sonido de la vida nocturna, cuando volteó de nuevo hacia Michael lo encontró con la mirada fija en su entrepierna, "¿Qué haces?" le preguntó cambiando de posición y removiendo su brazo de entre los labios de él.

Michael como pocas veces con ella decidió hablar lo que tenía en la mente así quedara como un pervertido, "Es tan ridículo que en el estado en que me encuentro aún se me pase por la cabeza preguntarme como sería probar de tu vena de la ingle." Selene lo miró como si no pudiera creer lo que escuchaba, Michael no supo si reírse o apenarse, "Por supuesto, eso no sería lo único que estaría probando." Lentamente vio su perfecta ceja subiendo desaprobatoriamente y tal vez preguntándose que se le había metido, él por su parte sabía que de pronto el alcohol que había tomado antes estaba haciendo el 40% de la charla, si mucho. "Claro mi fantasía máxima sería que tu también lo hicieras conmigo."

...Y hacía poco más de una hora había estado preocupada de que se fuera a morir, aún así el alivio no evitaba que su temperatura corporal subiera debido al bochorno...­y no tanto por el bochorno. Se preparó a dejarlo en compañía de las bolsas de sangre y volver al asiento del copiloto, "Y yo que creí que tu fantasía sería desafiar las leyes de la gravedad." Le contestó como impulso mientras se volteaba, podía que tuviera idea de lo que le hablaba, podía que no.

Durante un par de segundos no entendió a que se refería, luego automáticamente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, Selene había soñado _eso_ y más importante, se lo estaba revelando, en tono de reproche, pero revelando. Decidió aprovecharse de su buena suerte, "Bueno, esa también. Pero la verdad es que tengo tantas fantasías contigo que es difícil escoger sólo un-"

Había querido hacerlo apenar pero el tiro le había salido por la culata, "Bueno, ya, cállate." Le ordenó interrumpiéndolo, no se encontraba enojada pues ella misma había sido la que le había dado pedal. "Tenemos que movernos, aún nos pueden estar siguiendo." ¿Estaba el alcohol soltándole la lengua? Debía de ser pues el Michael que conocía nunca le diría algo así.

"Está bien, está bien." Le dijo con un tono que le daba a entender que no continuaría. "Pero tienes que admitir algo, debes de estar aunque sea un poquito contenta de que me haya salvado de esta pues no suenas ni un poco enojada por lo que te dije."

Selene encendió el carro, "Lo único que admitiré es que me recordaste a Kraven."

Michael sonrió aun mas y la vio mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor preguntándose qué le causaba tanta gracia, "La única diferencia es que _mis_ comentarios no los encuentras completamente repulsivos por muy pasados de tono que sean." Esa era la diferencia con Kraven, Selene probablemente se hubiera enfurecido con él, simplemente le daría asco.

Estaba en lo cierto, hasta se habría alegrado de ver cómo era a él a quien le volaban la rodilla, "Sostente, es una carretera destapada y va a haber mucho movimiento." En otras palabras, el recreo se le había acabado, iba a ser doloroso pues ni siquiera podían darse el lujo de ir despacio.

_Si ella desacelerara un poco sería más llevadero, _pensó quince minutos después bañado en sudor y tratando de no quejarse. Otros cinco minutos después trató de crear una conversación con ella a ver si por un segundo podía hacer el dolor a un lado, "Me entablillaste la pierna." Le dijo, lo había notado en cuanto se había despertado pero sólo ahora venía a reparar en como lo había hecho, nada bien, pero tal vez le estaba sirviendo para que esta no se le acabara de desprender con tantos hoyos, zanjas y brincos del carro.

Estaba segura que había quedado mal hecho pero al menos de algo tenía que servir. "Bebe más sangre, Michael." Le dijo al mirarlo por el espejo retrovisor y encontrándolo pálido, temblando y sudoroso.

"Creo," sus dientes titiritaron por el frío, "Creo que el efecto de la dopada que me metí está pasando..."

Notando su reacción física subió las ventanillas y decidió encender la calefacción del carro aún así se asara allí dentro.

Media hora después sentía que la pierna se le partía con cada movimiento del carro, quería gritar, "Por favor di algo. Hazme pensar en algo que no sea el dolor…"

Selene frunció el ceño, en su sueño él había hablado con ella cuando era ella quien estaba en dolor, claro ella no se había quejado como él y ahora veía como él quería repetir lo que allí había ocurrido, esto era muy extraño. "Mientras estuviste desmayado me tuve que deshacer de nuestros enemigos-"

Le interrumpió notando que había bajado un poco la velocidad, "¿La mafia?"

"No, te tuve que dejar solo para ir a asegurarme de que no hubiera rastro tuyo en la sala de juntas. No puedes ir dejando sangre tuya por ahí..."

Las mismas palabras que Sebastián le había dado, por la misma actitud violenta de ella no quiso ni imaginarse la destrucción que había causado, probablemente al día siguiente lo podría leer en algún periódico. "Yo nunca te hubiera dejado sola, o a otra persona." Primero estaban las vidas y después los deberes.

"Lo sé." Y no supo que más decir pero un par de segundos después ya tenía el tema, "El lugar que compré," le dijo de nuevo llamando su atención, "Hace cuarenta años fue un bunker para políticos en la eventual posibilidad de que se desatara una guerra atómica."

"Pertenece al gobierno. ¿Por qué la mafia y tu querrían entrar en ese negocio?" Le preguntó entre dientes.

"Yo porque no podría encontrar un lugar más seguro. La mafia, por lo que me dijeron, querría desmantelarlo para vender las cosas. Es ridículo el precio tan barato que pedían por el lugar que la mafia haría un gran negocio con él. Luego solo quedaría el -"

"¿Cuando lo compraste? ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada a mí sino a Mason?"

"Mason ni siquiera sabe que lo tengo y-"

"¿Ni siquiera sabes que lo tienes y aún así te ayudó a montarle vigilancia a la mafia?" Preguntó, definitivamente a Mason le interesaba Selene. Otro obstáculo en su camino si Selene se prestaba para eso...

Selene supuso lo que pensaba pero lo dejó pasar por el estado en que se encontraba, "Mason y yo nos conocemos de hace tiempo, no sabes las-"

"Mason, él era el dueño de la casa en que nos ocultamos cuando Marcus apareció, ¿cierto?"

No vio que eso fuera tan grave, "Sí. Y él sabía que estábamos allí pues el ama de llaves le avisó que escuchaba sonidos extraños. Yo era una de las pocas personas que aún sabía de ese lugar y aún cuando estábamos en bandos diferentes no me delató. Así que sí, si confío en él."

"¿...Pero no lo suficiente como para contarle de la casa?"

Selene se encogió de hombros, "Antes de que te fueras para donde Sebastián ya había escuchado de este lugar y mientras estabas allá me puse en contacto con los abogados, resulta que no querían que la tomaran. Cuando visitamos el lugar de Jhon me di cuenta que él me podía ayuda si-"

"Ayudar igual a chantajear..." Dijo exhalando.

"No me habría ayudado si no lo hubiera chantajeado." Esperó respuesta pero al no obtenerla se giró, se había vuelto a desmayar...mejor. Ya que no estaba consciente del dolor decidió acelerar de nuevo.

Volvió a despertar cuando sintió movimiento, inmediatamente se aferró del asiento mientras sentía que caía, "Estamos en un ascensor." Selene le dijo volteándose hacía él y segundos después lo vio sentándose con dificultad. "El garaje esta en el quinto piso…debajo del suelo."

Michael miró a su alrededor pero lo único que veía era negrura, y una que otra luz, cuando momentos después sintió que el ascensor se detenía sintió un leve movimiento horizontal, esta vez al ver que sucedía comprendió un poco, "Wow." Le dijo, mientras el mismo ascensor los llevaba hasta un punto del garaje, el cual era inmenso, cuando finalmente se detuvieron Selene se bajó del carro y le dio la vuelta para ayudarlo a él, "Wow." Le repitió mientras lo dejaba utilizarla como muleta. El garaje estaba construido para infinidad de carros, a duras penas podía ver donde empezaba, ella empezó a caminar y él a brincar a su lado, lo cual no fue una buena idea.

"¿Puedes hacerlo o no?" No quiso sonar fría pero así fue como le salió. "Hay unos carros de golf cerca que puedo traer."

"¿Así de grande es esto?" Le preguntó sorprendido.

"Era un bunker, Michael, ¿qué crees?"

¿Sería demasiado estúpido decirle que se había imaginado algo como una casa enterrada quien sabía cuantos metros bajo tierra y no algo del tamaño de un edificio? "Aún duele, Selene, si es muy lejos donde vamos mejor tráelo." Ella desapareció por un par de minutos para luego escuchar el sonido bajo de un motor acercándosele. "Supongo que tendremos que dejar el tour por tu casa para más tarde." Le dijo acomodándose lentamente en el carro, y tratando de no dejar que comentarios absurdos acerca de ella manejando un carro de golf le vinieran a la cabeza. Se sentó en la parte de atrás, en frente y al lado de ella sería un peligro si se estrellaba contra algo. "No sé tú, pero en mi caso este es el tipo de cosas que uno sólo ve en películas o lee en libros." Le dijo al ver que a medida que avanzaban las luces delante de ellos se encendían haciendo desaparecer las penumbras mientras pasaban por ahí, una vez dejado atrás el lugar se apagaban automáticamente. Esto le debió de haber costado una fortuna pues algo le decía, tal vez el olor a pintura aún húmeda, que había tenido que remodelar el lugar. Pronto llegaron a otro ascensor, obviamente no tan grande como el pasado pero aún así sorprendentemente amplio, se suponía que tenía que llevar a numerosas personas de un punto a otro para ponerlos a salvo. El ascensor sólo subió un piso y luego se detuvo. Selene puso de nuevo el carrito en marcha, "¿No te sientes tonta manejando algo así?"

Michael no lo podía siquiera ni imaginar. "Más que todo fueron comprados para la gente que estaba haciendo los arreglos, supongo que al final si fue buena idea dejar uno que otro para el lugar." A unos treinta metros del ascensor llegaron a una habitación, espartana como ella sola, como Selene, como él.

Se bajó del carrito y desde la puerta vio una mesa, un sillón y una cama a la cual ella lo ayudó a llegar, todo era nuevo, todo tenía los plásticos encima, la habitación era grande y se veía relativamente vacía con tan solo esos tres o cuatro elementos. "Bueno, esto está bien." Dijo sentado en la cama y tocando el plástico, así no ensuciaría el colchón con sangre. "Necesito unas tijeras." Le dijo al mirarse la pierna y decidiéndose por tratársela de una vez por todas. Vio a Selene calmadamente subiendo una pierna al colchón y después sacando un cuchillo de sus botas, "Dije unas tijeras."

La verdad Selene no lo quería dejar sólo pero decidió que más protegido no podía estar ahora, "Espérate." Le dijo decidiéndose por ir al tercer piso y traer todo lo que pudiera necesitar. Cuando regresó lo vio mirando hacia la puerta a un lado, "Es un baño." Le dijo, preguntándose si tal vez quería limpiarse. Michael veía muy difícil lavarse la herida desde aquí, pero Selene le solucionó el problema. "Puedo ayudarte." Michael asintió un tanto sorprendido. La otra opción era traer una manguera hasta acá y también uno de esos baldes que había visto afuera para que no se hiciera tanto reguero, pero sabía que ella no iba a hacer eso. La vio desapareciendo y luego volviendo con una silla la cual llevó hasta el baño, mientras ella hacía eso él se levantó y trató de avanzar hasta el lugar pero no fue mucho lo que pudo hacer, ella regresó a la habitación y juntos volvieron al baño.

El baño no era nada elegante, como todo en el lugar tenía un propósito y ese era simple, Michael vio la ducha y se aproximó a la silla que Selene había puesto allí, de hecho habían dos sillas.

"Espera." Selene le dijo cuando lo vio que se iba a sentar, era más fácil deshacerse de sus pantalones mientras estaba parado que estando sentado, "Báñate primero, después limpiaremos tu pierna."

Michael le alzó una ceja, "No tienes que ayudarme, Selene." Le dijo, llevando sus manos hasta el botón de su pantalón, hubiera empezado por la camisa si hubiera tenido alguna. Sabía que ella lo ayudaba porque se sentía culpable de lo que le había sucedido.

"Lo sé." Le mintió, ella lo había metido en esto, sería una inconsiderada si no lo ayudara aunque fuera un poco, aunque a ambos los incomodara la situación. Fue por unas toallas que había traído y le pasó una, luego entró al baño con él para ayudarlo a acabarse de despojar de sus pantalones.

Esto no debía de ser fácil para ella pues si se ponía en su lugar sabía que no lo sería para él, en sueños algo así terminaría como una fantasía erótica volviéndose realidad, en la vida real, ella no quería estar allí y eso era suficiente para hacerlo sentir incomodo. Se bajó los pantalones lo mas que pudo y se cubrió con la toalla mientras ella se acercaba para acabárselos de bajar hasta casi sus rodillas, después la vio tomando las tijeras para destruirlos, "Sabes, no debería de confiarme de ti con unas tijeras." Le dijo tratando de hacer que la incomodidad entre ellos se marchara.

"No te voy a cortar, Michael." Le dijo y con la experiencia de alguien que ya había pasado por algo similar un par de veces cortó sus pantalones, incluso lo hubiera podido hacer con el cuchillo también.

La vio cambiando de lado, acuclillada en el piso y el parado, alejó esos pensamientos, "Me refería a que si alguna vez te hice enojar tanto esta sería el mejor momento para vengarte…dejándome de tío." Le dijo sonriéndole, inmediatamente vio que ella no le entendió lo que le borró la sonrisa.

Selene se levantó y recogió la ropa, "Me llamas cuando estés limpio." Le dijo pasándole una barra de jabón y después saliéndose del baño. Caminó hasta el sillón y escuchó el agua empezando a correr, se sentó, ¿Ya acaso ni podía estar con él sin que sexo se le cruzara por la mente? Apartó esa clase de pensamientos de su cabeza y después prosiguió a recordar lo que había sentido cuando lo hirieron, si algo le hubiera sucedido... Varios minutos después escuchó el chorro cerrándose y momentos después le tocó a la puerta y apenas que lo escuchó prosiguió a entrar, lo encontró sentado en uno de los asientos y su pierna sobre otro asiento, aún se estaba secando con otra toalla lo que la hizo ver el reguero de agua que había hecho. Caminó hasta donde estaba y volvió a tomar las tijeras en su mano, sin palabras algunas entre ellos empezó a cortar la tela que había utilizado para entablillarle la pierna, "No se ve tan mal." le dijo cuando la herida quedó descubierta, aunque sucia y aún abierta ya no podía ver el hueso. Michael no pareció pensar lo mismo pues lo escuchó exhalando un tanto escandalizado. "No viste como estaba antes." Le notificó. "Está sanado bien."

_¿Está sanando bien?_ Era un puto doctor y ver su pierna en esas condiciones y con polvo y arena mientras se cerraba era un horror, "Limpiémosla." Le dijo y poco menos de un minuto después estaba cuidadosamente echándole agua sobre la rodilla y todo lo que estuviera sucio, Michael veía toda el agua mugre acumulándose en el piso, debía de estar muerto, donde hubiera sido sólo un humano se hubiera desangrado y si no agarrado una infección ni la tremenda...

"Sabes que no hay necesidad de esto, te sanarás te limpies o no..." Le dijo demostrándole que nada de esto era necesario y arrepintiéndose de haberlo querido ayudar, hacer de enfermera y estarle tocando suavemente no era precisamente lo que había querido hacer esa noche. Se levantó y fue por el jabón donde él lo había dejado, al volver vio que aún tenía los tenis puestos y se los quitó, ahora estaba completamente desnudo…a parte de la toalla que tenía alrededor de su cintura, claro estaba.

"Lo sé." Selene lo ayudó hasta que su pierna quedó limpia y a su gusto, sin hacer ningún tipo de comentarios, sin mirarlo, sólo tocándolo suavemente cuando lo necesitaba y siendo su usual ella cuando le limpiaba lo que no se había lastimado. Y luego en cuanto hubo terminado se marchó con la excusa de que tenía que traer ropa pues las de ellos estaban vueltas nada, manchadas con sangre, mojadas y sucias. Diez minutos pasaron para verla de regreso, esta vez con ropa limpia en las manos, mucha ropa, no solo para ella sino también para él. _¿Acaso lo había tenido en sus planes desde el principio? Después de todo, tener ropas para él en este lugar era bastante…_ No pareció sorprendida al encontrarlo acostado. Colocó lo que traía para ella sobre un mueble y se le acercó colocando lo de él sobre la cama. No fue sorpresa sino un shock verla entrar al baño tras varios minutos con un trapeador.

"Compré esta casa porque siempre es bueno tener un lugar a parte para esconderse, uno nunca sabe." Le dijo después de haber acabado de limpiar el lugar y pasado una bolsa de sangre, había sido consentida en Ordoghaz pero aquí las cosas cambiaban, aquí no podía ir dejando regueros de agua sangre y mugre sin limpiarlos y esperar a que desaparecieran por arte de magia, como solía suceder en Ordoghaz. "También me puse a pensar que si algo llegara a suceder y las circunstancias nos alejaran sería bueno que hubiera un lugar en el que sabríamos podríamos encontrarnos."

La notó incomoda al decirle eso y por eso mismo no le hizo comentario alguno de que ella estaba haciendo todo eso por ambos cuando al principio no había querido que huyera con ella. "¿Por qué nos alejaríamos?" le preguntó empezando a sospechar.

Ella no podía decirle hasta que no estuviese segura, "Cosas que suceden y que uno no se ve venir, como yo que tuve que dejar Ordoghaz para nunca volver, uno nunca sabe." Selene decidió dejarlo sólo por un rato, "Descansa un poco, Michael." Le dijo y caminó hasta el sillón con la ropa.

Michael la vio recogiendo la ropa de ella y luego entrando al baño, más de veinte minutos pasaron para que saliera y ya se estaba empezando a preguntar que tanto era lo que hacía, sin palabras alguna la vio dirigiéndose a la cama y acostándose al otro lado, lo que lo sorprendió, "¿Así de exhausta te encuentras?" le preguntó, su mirada inmediatamente dirigiéndose al brazo en que la habían herido, la blusa obviamente le cubría la herida, "¿Ya te sanaste?"

Selene lo volteó a mirar y le sacudió la cabeza, "Pero está bien."

"Mmh." Sabía lo que para ella era bien y haciendo un esfuerzo se levantó un poco y le tocó el brazo para que se lo dejara verlo, inmediatamente lo esquivó y supo porque, "Vamos, que no es como si te estuviera tratando de seducir." Le dijo recordando que cuando le iba a tocar el estomago tantas horas atrás lo había esquivado de la misma forma.

Dejarse seducir era exactamente lo que quería en el momento, pero sacándose eso de la cabeza no quería que le viera el brazo por el estado en el que se encontraba, seguramente le haría un espaviento innecesario. Selene odiaba esto, todo lo que él le hacía sentir. Estaba cansada e irse para una habitación vacía no le había llamado la atención, podía haberlo hecho, debió haberlo hecho, pero no quería, decidir descansar en ese mueble, alejada de él, sería una niñería, y acostarse a su lado sabía podía llegar a ser un error del que después se arrepentiría, pero no ahora, "Mira, Michael, yo-" pero ella misma se interrumpió, él no tenía porque saber lo que estaba pensando.

"¿Qué?" le preguntó sabiendo que no debía de hacerlo.

"Por una vez, tan solo no me cuestiones, ¿sí?" le dijo e inmediatamente se volteó dándole la espalda.

Michael se quedó mirándola por unos minutos y después se colocó una almohada sobre la cabeza y dejó salir un grito de desespero contra esta, tenía que aceptarlo, fue algo dramático para su gusto. "¿Ya que te hice?" le preguntó minutos después, entendía que no quisiera contacto con él pero de un momento a otro pasar de buenas a malas lo desconcertaba bastante.

"Nada, soy yo." Lo escuchó exhalando en tono de burla, "Odio esto, Michael."

"La situación conmigo." No fue una pregunta lo que hizo, fue una afirmación, no se había visto venir que ella de buenas a primeras quisiera revelarle algo así.

"…Sí. Y todo también. Quiero volver a ser como era hace un año." Sintió que la garganta se le cerró tras admitirse eso, era horrible que lo quisiera, era horrible que se sintiera vulnerable, era horrible que estuviera haciendo todo en su poder para no derrumbarse en ese momento, era horrible que la única forma que tenía para comunicarse con él fuera escondiéndose al darle la espalda, y lo más horrible de todo era que él era la única persona que la escucharía.

_No haberlo conocido. Él algunas veces también deseaba no haberla conocido, seguir en su mundo de humanos ajeno a toda esta situación y ensimismado en lo que había sido su pasado, "Eres tal y como eras hace un año. Lo único que ha cambiado es el ambiente en el que te mueves. Ya no vives en ese mundo de engaños y mentiras. ...No puedo creerte cuando me dices que quieres_volver a eso._"_

"No juegues que sabes muy bien a que me estaba refiriendo." Se había estado refiriendo a no sentir absolutamente nada por él pues ni siquiera lo habría conocido, _¿iban a ser los próximos cincuenta años como los últimos siete meses? Porque francamente no veía que pudiera aguantarlo un minuto más. _

"Créeme, Selene, no eres la única persona en este mundo, en esta habitación, que no está a gusto con lo que siente o con lo que se ha convertido su vida." Habían veces que lo desesperaba tanto que le daban ganas de cogerla de los hombros y sacudirla y hacerla entrar en razón, habían veces que le daba lástima al mostrarle su vulnerabilidad, y había veces en que se las arreglaba para hacerlo sentir lástima por él mismo. "Pero tenemos que admitir que...que lo sucedido hace ocho meses nos ha ayudado a un nivel personal." El dejó el mundo y la vida solitaria y triste que llevaba por una llena de emociones que despreciaba, y por ella, quien ahora venía a significar bastante. Y Selene, Selene había dejado una vida vacía, llena de injusticias y mentiras a cambio de una vida que no deseaba por el simple hecho de que él se encontraba en ella. "La verdad no sé que deseas que te diga."

"Nada." Le respondió ella tampoco sabiendo porque había traído esto a relucir. Sintió el colchón moviéndose y se giró hacia él para detenerlo pues creyó que se iba a pasar al mueble pero tan sólo trataba de acomodarse mejor, "Siento que te hayan lastimado por mi culpa."

Michael no sabía si con las próximas palabras estaba clavando un cuchillo en la herida, "Siento que por mi entrada en este mundo tu vida haya cambiado."

Selene de nuevo le dio la espalda, él tenía razón, vivir en el mundo de mentiras que había vivido en los pasados doscientos años no era mejor que esto…pero sentir absolutamente nada más que odio y venganza era mucho más cómodo que sentir lo que sentía por él. No supo si reírse al pensar lo que Viktor diría si supiera como ella había terminado, inexpertamente encaprichada con un lycan ni más ni menos. La situación parecía repetirse una vez más, su hija real y su hija adoptiva, que decepción. Al final Viktor no se había equivocado al saltar a las conclusiones aquella noche en que ella por primera vez trajo el nombre de Michael a relucir ante él, exagerada le pareció su reacción de involucrarla inmediatamente con un lycan, de haberse dejado tentar por uno, y si lo había hecho, lo había besado, apenas un simple roce de labios que despertó en ella sensaciones desconocidas. Ahora estaba al tanto que Viktor sabía de lo que hablaba. Cerró sus ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, así fuera por unos minutos.

·

·

**Flashback.**

"Supongo que nunca se imaginó esa posibilidad." Dijo tratando de anticipar su próximo golpe.

Selene no le contestó, en vez de eso saltó tres metros en el aire y al tocar el piso lo hizo justo detrás de él, pero su plan no fue tan bueno pues incluso antes de que tocara el suelo sintió un dolor agudo en su estomago, la había golpeado aún sin voltearse. Aún en el suelo pasó sus pies por este para hacerlo caer pero de nuevo sus movimientos fueron anticipados esta vez él saltando, aún así lo alcanzó a golpear. Rápidamente al ver que había perdido el equilibrio sacó el cuchillo de su bota y se abalanzó sobre Mason.

Con mucha agilidad empezó a esquivar la punta del cuchillo que se blandía justo en frente de él, si no estuvieran entrenando en verdad estaría preocupado. Al su mano pasar en frente de su cara como por decima vez rápidamente trató de alcanzarla antes que terminara su recorrido pero ella siempre había sido más rápida, la hoja le cortó en la mano. "¡Mierda!" Dijo, aún así no iba a dar por terminado ese entrenamiento por una simple cortadura. Vio que Selene iba a darle un tiempo para curarse y no lo creyó apropiado. Se habían estado moviendo por toda la sala de entrenamiento y acababan de llegar a una mesa donde había armas de donde escoger, estaba justo detrás de él y ella probablemente no lo había notado, el primer objeto en captar su atención fue una macana, inmediatamente la tomó y apenas que lo hizo Selene se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, esta vez fue su turno de esquivarlo a él. Su mano le dolía pero no era nada, era más difícil tratar de no dejar que la macana se le resbalara gracias a la sangre que brotaba de él, aún así no podía dejar de notar la agilidad con que su cuerpo se movía no dejándose lastimar, blandió la macana de nuevo pero esta vez en el último momento cambió el movimiento y en vez de tratar de pegarle en uno de los hombros como lo venía estado haciendo decidió ir por el estomago, y eso hizo, menos de un segundo después la vio doblándose cuando la punta de esta la impactó. Que se doblara no se debía a su instinto de tratar de protegerse sino a la fuerza que él había utilizado para atacarla, la mano de Selene fue a dar a la macana y si quiera antes de que pudiera tratar de hacer algo Mason sacó su cuchillo y se lo puso en la cara, "Ahora estás muerta." Para su sorpresa en un movimiento que no se anticipó ella se irguió rápidamente y sintió la palma de su mano golpeándolo directo en el mentón lo que lo hizo caer al piso.

"¿Lo estoy?" dijo apenas pudiendo hablar del dolor, en su movimiento ella misma se había abierto la mejilla con la punta del cuchillo de él, se llevó la mano a la cara mientras guardaba su cuchillo y sintió como la sangre le resbalaba por esta, pero no tanto como la sangre que le salía a Mason de su mano, lo vio levantándose del piso y por primera vez mirando su herida.

"Supongo que ya no." La herida había sido profunda, había casi llegado a su hueso. A Selene siempre le había gustado hacerlo lo más parecido posible a la realidad. Cuando la volvió a mirar se encontraba a unos siete metros de él y cogiendo una toalla de encima de un muro y luego aplicando esa toalla a su propia herida sangrante. La toalla blanca rápidamente se convirtió en roja. "Estarás bien." Le dijo creyendo que por tan solo eso había parado el entrenamiento. Esto no era nada a lo que a veces se acostumbraba a entrenar en Ordoghaz.

Selene le levantó una ceja, no estaba terminando el entrenamiento por esa herida superficial, lo hacía porque ya no podían continuar, "No es eso, Mason. Tengo entrenamiento con Michael en cinco minutos."

Empezó a caminar hacia ella mientras ella hacía lo mismo, al detenerse en frente de él le entregó una toalla, "Entonces, ¿mañana, misma hora, mismo lugar?" Le preguntó tratando de envolver su mano en la toalla, no quería dejar un rastro de sangre por toda la casa.

"No." No lo había citado en esa sala de entrenamiento para que entrenara con ella, una cosa había llevado a la otra y ahora mismo se encontraba recordando que no habían hablado. "Necesitamos hablar." Mason le asintió interesado, "¿A las dos en el garaje?"

Le volvió a asentir, no tenía nada por hacer, "Tan importante no puede ser, ¿cierto?" preguntó, si lo hubiera sido no se habría puesto a entrenar con él y habría ido directo al grano desde un principio.

Para cuando le dijo esto ya se encontraba de nuevo a varios metros de distancia. "No, solo un par de cosas que se me vinieron a la mente. No te preocupes."

Se amarró otro poco la toalla calculando que le alcanzaría a dar tiempo para llegar a su habitación sin que empezara a gotear, "Entonces nos vemos." Empezó a dejar la habitación pero antes de hacerlo se detuvo un segundo, "Soy yo o…….…no, olvídalo." Dijo decidiéndose mejor a seguir su camino.

No podía negar que le dio curiosidad ver qué era lo que Mason le iba a decir pero si no se lo dijo fue por algo. Se quitó la toalla de la mejilla y se tocó, si la sangre en esta no le dijo que tan mal había sido su cortadura el dolor que sintió sí lo hizo. Se dirigió a una sala contigua que había en la sala de entrenamiento donde habían unos baños y lo que en el mundo humano podría ser considerado un botiquín, un refrigerador pequeño con bolsas de sangre. Tomó una y la destapó inmediatamente.

"Iba a preguntar qué estaba haciendo Mason acá abajo pero ya lo puedo ver." Le dijo a sus espaldas. Se encontraban en una sala de entrenamiento la cual era una de las pocas partes de la casa que no tenía vigilancia, también era un lugar al que solo un puñado tenía acceso, así que se sorprendió encontrarse con un sangrante Mason que dejaba el lugar, un sangrante Mason que también olía a sudor y sangre de Selene. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que se habían peleado pero eso lo descartó inmediatamente mientras Mason se cruzaba con él y le levantaba un tanto la cabeza como gesto de reconocimiento, lo segundo que se imaginó fue lo _obvio_ pero también lo descartó, no había ni rastros de ella o de dicha actividad en él, entonces ya sabía lo que había sucedido y aunque también lo desaprobaba esa idea era mucho más entendible. Al entrar en la sala vio que estaba en lo cierto, había un reguero de armas, mesas desacomodadas, cosas tiradas descuidadamente, sangre en el piso, no fue difícil ubicarla, el aroma de su sangre lo guiaba. Esperaba respuesta pero Selene ni siquiera se dignó a voltearse. No era la primera vez que la encontraba sangrando después de uno de sus 'entrenamientos' más de una vez le había dicho que se moderara pero más de una vez lo había ignorado, exhaló, "Déjame ver." Le dijo acercándose, yendo en modo doctor.

"Estoy bien, Michael." Le respondió acabándose de tomar la sangre y dirigiéndose a un tarro a botar la chuspa allí, "desaparecerá por completo en un momento."

Michael tomó aire profundamente, si ella no lo quería dejar ver también había otro método para saber cuánta sangre había perdido y así medir que tan herida estaba, "Mmh, que caballeroso."

Selene se volteó para dejar la sala, "La diferencia de géneros es un detalle mínimo sin importancia en una batalla, ya deberías de haberte hecho familiar con-" pero no acabó de decirlo, Michael se interpuso en su camino y llevó su mano sobre la de ella encima de la toalla y haciéndosela a un lado para ver su herida.

_No su cara,_ fue lo primero que pensó al verla sosteniendo la toalla contra su mejilla. "No entiendo que clase de diversión es esta." Dijo empezando a revisarle la herida que aunque un poco impactante no dejaba de ser eso, era sin importancia, en una hora estaría como si nada le hubiera sucedido.

"No es nada, _Michael._" le contestó haciéndole quitar su mano y pasándolo de lado dejándolo atrás.

Al dejarlo solo la atención de Michael continuó en algo que nunca llegó a creer le llamaría la atención, un par de sus dedos brillaban de rojo, _aún más_ con las bombillas del lugar, la sangre de Selene, sintió un poco de confusión cuando su corazón empezó a palpitar más rápido, _¿que le estaba pasando? _como impulso su mano moviéndose por ella misma empezó a acercarse a su cara pero de repente escuchó su nombre siendo llamado impacientemente desde la otra habitación, rápidamente y entrando en sí se limpió la sangre en el pantalón, ¿_había estado a punto de hacer lo que creía?_ Temblando un poco salió del baño, _tenía control del hibrido, ¿cierto? ¿Entonces porque…?_ Se tropezó con algo tirado en el piso y continuó caminando como si nada.

Selene frunció el ceño, _¿se acababa de tropezar?_ "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó, al tanto de que había sangre en la sala y que tal vez por eso era que de un momento a otro parecía tan elevado. Para ella ya era seguro que Michael tenía control del híbrido pero aún así no podía negar que de vez en cuando le afectaba, especialmente si era luna llena y esa noche era luna llena, si los lycans se ponían un poco más ansiosos no veía el porqué él no."¿Quieres sangre?"

_¿Suya?_ Pensó y sacudió la cabeza, "Yo, um," se obligó a sí mismo a salir del lugar en el que se encontraba, "No." Dijo y después respiró profundamente mientras volvía a limpiarse la mano en el pantalón, "Um, tu…um, ¿sabes a que me recuerdas?" le preguntó queriendo centrar su atención en algo más.

No tenía ni idea a que se refería, "¿Qué?"

El desconcierto pasajero ante su pregunta pareció darle la claridad que le faltaba para expresarse, "Sí, con eso de que Mason no te hizo nada," pasó saliva, "y obviamente teniendo una herida que él te hizo…"

"¿Qué pasa con eso?" Le preguntó desinteresadamente. Hacía un par de días habían hablado con los que lo entrenaban para que dieran por terminado su entrenamiento físico, desde esta noche sería enseñarle a manejar todo tipo de armas lo cual podía claramente aceptar era un respiro para ella, tener a un Michael físicamente activo y mucho rozamiento físico con él no era una de las partes que más le gustara de su día, especialmente en las últimas semanas. Se dirigió a un lado de la sala de entrenamientos y pulsó un par de botones, inmediatamente paneles se empezaron a voltear dejando a la vista todo tipo de armas de fuego. _Este lugar estaba mal construido_ pensó después de coger un arma y su respectiva munición y ver que la sala de tiro se encontraba justo al _otro lado_ de la habitación, a unos cuarenta metros de ellos.

Volvió a pasar saliva mientras la veía aproximándose, "Que me recuerdas a esas mujeres que se dejan pegar y después hacen escusas por sus maridos." _Estaba funcionando._ "Ya sabes, me caí por las escaleras, me pegué con la puerta..." frunció el ceño, había una señora que solía visitar el hospital cada dos meses por esas circunstancias, se preguntó si todavía seguía con el esposo, o viva.

_¿Qué?_ Definitivamente ese no era su caso, ¿_a dónde más quería llegar con esa conversación Michael? _Aún así, _¿el esposo les pega y ellas se dejan?_ _¿…Por qué no les responden de la misma manera?_ "Que piensan esas mujeres, por qué se dejan pegar?"

El tono de incredulidad en la voz de Selene seguramente podía igualar la cara que él le hizo, ¿_en verdad tenía que preguntar eso?_ ¿En verdad se había escondido de la humanidad debajo de una piedra durante los últimos doscientos años? "Básicamente o tienen miedo o están idiotamente enamoradas y creen que ellos van a cambiar."

Selene lo miró por unos segundos, deteniéndose y considerando sus palabras, "_Ese_ definitivamente no es mi caso."

"Bien, no. Tu no le temes a nadie y sinceramente espero que no estés idiotamente enamorada y-." y acababa de ver su falla, eso significaba que estaría enamorada de todo aquel con el que entrenaba, los cuales eran bastantes personajes incluso mujeres y dios estaba empezando a pensar tonterías, se decidió no continuar ese camino, "No dije que eras como ellas, sólo dije que me recordabas eso."

No pudo dejar de sentirse ofendida aunque era una bobada, tampoco pudo dejar de ver el punto que había hecho de estar enamorada de Mason, o en su caso, de con cuanto compañero entrenara, "¿Cual es la diferencia?"

"¿Sabes qué? Ninguna, tan solo quería platicar de algo." Dijo queriendo dar por terminada esa conversación.

Definitivamente no entendía la platica humana, o mejor dicho, las que él hacia… o algo andaba mal, conocía a Michael, él no haría esa clase de platica banal para preguntarle si andaba con Mason, él se lo preguntaría de una, además lo empezó a ver un poco agitado, "Si no te sientes bien podemos dejar esto para mañana." Ella no era partidaria de ser condescendiente pero era las órdenes que tenía, al menos para las lunas llenas.

"No." La verdad no veía que pudiera hacer, se sentía demasiado ansioso como para irse a dormir, esa era uno de las peores sensaciones que le traía ser parte lycan, una vez hablando con Jhon había puesto en perspectiva que se sentía como cuando un adicto empezaba a dejar las drogas, sospechaba que no se sentía ni la mitad de mal, pero tampoco era fácil de llevar. La palabra popular era que eso se le pasaría con el tiempo, ya llevaba casi siete meses siendo híbrido y cada luna llena quería hacer cualquier cosa menos quedarse sentado o acostado sin hacer nada. "Entrenemos o algo."

No era todos los días que Michael decía algo así, al contrario, era de conocimiento público que le disgustaban los entrenamientos, un movimiento de su mano le llamó la atención, le temblaba un poco y él trataba de disimularlo al apoyarla contra su pierna, Selene exhaló, "No estás en ninguna condición de entrenar."

"Entonces hagamos algo." Le dijo, el estimulo anterior volviendo con más fuerza a lo que ese algo podía ser.

"Estoy segura de que tengo cosas más importantes por hacer." Le contestó y se volteó a devolver el arma que había sacado por que era claro que esa noche no iban a tener entrenamiento. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que estuvieron juntos y en esas tres semanas no le había salido con nada de esto, si había tratado de acercársele e incluso le había dicho que no tenía nada con Brianna pero esta era la primera vez que trataba algo de nuevo. Guardó la munición donde debería y luego se dirigió a hacer lo mismo con el arma, para su sorpresa dos manos se cerraron sobre las de ella y las apoyaron fuertemente contra la mesa mientras sentía el cuerpo de Michael haciendo contacto con su espalda.

¿Por que acababa de hacer eso? Sintió la cara de él contra su cuello, exhalando fuertemente aire caliente contra ella, "Estoy seguro de que esas cosas no son tan satisfactorias como -"

"¿Qué diablos crees que haces?" le preguntó y un segundo después las manos que la asían la soltaron un poco, apenas un poco, y su cuerpo también se alejó un tanto. Era obvio que se estaba tratando de controlar, pero su alivio solo duró un par de segundos pues empezó a rozarla con su cara. "Michael, contrólate, te estás dejando afectar por la sangre."

"Hueles muy bien, apuesto a que sabrás mejor." Le dijo volviendo a apoyar su cuerpo contra el de ella no importándole dejarla sentir su excitación, Selene de ante mano debía de saber que cosas así sucedían así que no tenía por qué apenarse.

Se encontraba un tanto alterada pero sabía que hacer, "Tienes que poner más de tu parte, Michael, si no quieres lastimarme. Quita tu cara de mi cuello y aléjate." Le ordenó. Lo sintió sacudiendo la cabeza y lo volvió a repetir, esta vez con mucha más firmeza que la anterior. "Lo que sea que sientes solo lo sientes por la sangre si ta-"

"_Tú_ sangre." La corrigió empezando a sentir que sus uñas se empezaban a estirar al igual que los músculos y huesos en su cuerpo. _NO._

No lo iba a corregir, tenía toda la razón, "Sí, _mi_ sangre. No la de Mason. No la de esos otros lycans que mataste el otro día. Mi sangre te afecta así que aléjate si quieres aprender a controlar al híbrido de una vez por todas." Tanto él como ella sabían que él quería más que su sangre pero no podía obtener ninguna, era un hecho que la mataría.

¿No le había demostrado en más de una ocasión que nunca la lastimaría? La había atacado una vez y ninguno de los dos todavía parecía perdonarlo u olvidarlo, "Nunca te lasti-"

Esta vez fue ella quien lo interrumpió, "Créeme que lo harás, Michael, si fueras vampiro el problema sería mínimo, pero si llegas a morderme me matarás. Dia-"

"Nadie ha dicho nada de morderte." Podía beber de ella, levantó su cara de su cuello y la dirigió hacia su mejilla.

"Apenas si puedes pensar ahora, ¿qué te hace pensar que podrás detenerte después de que bebas de mí?" Esta vez bruscamente trató de alejar los brazos de él, segundos después sintió que la soltó. Esperó unos segundos y al ver que no volvía a acercarse se volteó. Lo vio a unos cincuenta centímetros de ella pero la distancia no hacía nada cuando había agarrado la toalla manchada de sangre que había dejado caer cuando la había atrapado. Lo vio empezando a levantar la mano para llevarse la toalla a la cara, "NO." Como impulso dio un paso hacia delante para quitársela pero se detuvo cuando este levantó la cabeza y vio sus ojos negros con la dentadura que intimidaba a cualquiera, incluso a ella en ese momento. "En verdad creo que puedes controlarlo, si quieres." No debería de ser tan confiada, debería de estar tratando de huir de allí, ¿_Qué diablos le había hecho él que aún cuando estaba en peligro de muerte no quería dejarlo?_ No trató de quitarle la toalla, de nada serviría, él era el híbrido y ella sólo un vampiro, tenía las de ganar, en vez de quitársela hizo contacto visual de nuevo con él por varios segundos y este le rugió, lo miró por última vez y empezó a caminar, dejándolo atrás como tantas veces hacía, "Sígueme." No volteó a mirar sobre su hombro a ver si lo hacía, la seguiría si quería controlarlo.

Al verla caminar y luego desaparecer detrás de la puerta del baño su pulso aumentó más, _¿iba Selene a hacer lo que él creía?_ La boca se le hizo agua y de pronto el aroma de la toalla dejó de ser incitante, la dejó caer al piso y tratando de controlarse por última vez la siguió. La imagen que encontró no fue lo que había creído. Una ducha estaba abierta, Selene estaba parada a un lado sin mojarse, y limpiándose la cara con el agua. Lo único que pudo hacer fue gruñir reclamándole, ya no podía ni hablar.

Aún sin voltearse continuó limpiándose, diez minutos y la herida ya estaría completamente cerrada, "Hay sangre en ese refrigerador, si tanto es tu afán por alimentarte no te preocupes que para eso hay suficiente." Le respondió a su manera con desdén. Recordaba a Viktor y como este la había hecho tratar de controlarse cuando tuvo sus primeras ansias de sangre, había sido intransigente con ella, claro, si ella lo hubiera atacado este se hubiera podido defender así que este no era el mismo caso. Iba a aplicar lo mismo que Viktor y en el coven se hacía, iba a ser intransigente con él, no que nunca hubiera dejado de serlo. De nuevo recibió un gruñido de Michael y esta vez la hizo erizar, "Si te quieres alimentar de mí lo puedes hacer, no soy nadie para detenerte, pero me matarás y no hay duda en eso. Por otro lado, ahí encontrarás sangre suficiente para satisfacer parcialmente tus instintos, tú verás." Creía en Michael pero con cada segundo se empezaba a inquietar más, seguramente él podía sentir el miedo que estaba surgiendo en ella lo que no era bueno. La mayor parte del tiempo era manso como un cachorro por eso cada vez que reaccionaba violentamente sorprendía a todos a su alrededor. Si era verdad que le importaba como decía hacerlo no la tocaría más de lo que ya había hecho. Varios segundos pasaron para cuando escuchó la puerta del refrigerador abrirse y reconoció que todo iba por buen camino. Esperó un par de minutos, los que sabía que la sangre haría que a él no le interesara la de ella ahora. Cuál fue su decepción al voltearse y ver que tan solo se había tomado media bolsa, pero había algo bueno y a la vez lo mas intimidante que había visto hasta el momento, sus nudillos estaban blancos mientras la miraba, sutilmente se estaba aferrando a un muro y a la nevera para detenerse a si mismo de lastimarla. "Bebe más, tus ansias se irán."

Literalmente quería saltar sobre ella pero se contenía, le asintió y continuó tomando de la bolsa, imaginando que estaba tibia y que provenía de ella, cuando acabó bebió otra bolsa y luego otra mas, lo hizo rápidamente, como un animal, como lo que era, atollando su cara y chorreándose la camisa en su afán. Pero había tenido razón, lo habían ayudado a despejarse aunque no completamente. Trató de hablar pero pudo ver que lo que le dijo fue inentendible.

Al verlo y sentirlo más calmado lo llamó, "Ven aquí." Le ordenó y lo vio frunciendo el ceño mientras se acercaba, "Metete." Le dijo dándole mayor paso para que se metiera a la ducha, él pareció no comprenderlo, "El agua te aclarará más la mente, le ocurre a algunos inmortales." _Le ocurría a ella_. Tras esperar otro momento Michael asintió y lo vio que se iba a quitar la ropa empezando por su camisa y zapatos, "No es necesario, tan solo metete." Lo último que necesitaba era estar en un baño con un Michael desnudo, un Michael desnudo que quería beber de ella y que al mismo tiempo se encontraba sexualmente excitado. Por un momento se quedó cerca para asegurarse que entrara y lo hizo respirando profundamente mientras el agua fría lo empezaba a golpear, el frío era lo que lo haría acabar de reaccionar, pero tal vez fue mucho pedir que las cosas salieran así de fácil pues nada más fue tratar de dejarlo para que de un momento a otro se encontrara dentro de la ducha, con él, pero mientras el estaba parado justo debajo del chorro ella no se estaba mojando, o mucho. "¿Qué -" pero se detuvo cuando lo escuchó rugiendo y que le trataba de decir algo, gruñidos rugidos y una que otra palabra entendible fue lo que escuchó, le sacudió la cabeza dándole a entender que no le había entendido y un brazo se estiró hacia ella, colocó la mano en su espalda y la empujó hacia él mientras la miraba fijamente y después sus ojos se cerraron mientras empezaba a respirar profundamente contra su herida aún sangrante. Selene aunque se quería salir de ahí inmediatamente se quedó estudiando lo que hacía y comprendiéndolo, Michael creía que si podía detenerse de perder el control ante ella se podría detener en cualquier situación, llevó su mano hasta el hombro de él y esperó a que la dejara ir aunque no creía que la obligara a quedarse si no quería. De un momento a otro lo vio llevando su cara hacia atrás para que el agua le diera directamente en esta, así dejándola ver una vez más y con mas detalle la dentadura del híbrido, no vista nunca desde tan cerca y desde ese ángulo. No hizo más que mirar fijamente, tan diferente y a la vez tan similar si unía las dentaduras de ambas razas, su dentadura era mucho más lycan que vampira y aún así no llegaba a ser tan grotesca como la de los lycans pero seguramente tendría el mismo efecto en una presa. La respiración apestando a sangre contra su cara apenas y la sentía al imaginarse lo que se sentiría tener una dentadura así hundiéndose en su cuello, algo que no podía negar que en ese momento le llamaba la atención, con sinceridad sabía que lo único que veía en contra de que él se alimentara de ella era que la mataría al su virus entrar en contacto con el híbrido. Había pensado muchas veces que sucedería si Michael mezclaba su virus con el de algún inmortal y lo dejaba vivo, un par de veces se había puesto a ella misma en el lugar de ese inmortal pero muy pocas había pensado más allá de esto siendo parte de un experimento científico. Ahora solamente podía pensar en la parte erótica que veía en el asunto, sus dientes profundamente enterrados en su cuello y bebiendo de ella, de la misma forma que ella quería hacerlo. Sintió que sus ojos empezaban a dilatarse y que la boca se le hizo agua y se obligó a controlarse.

La sangre brotando de ella olía a maravillas cosa que no lo dejaba acabar de controlarse por completo, por eso mismo levantó la cara para que el agua lo golpeara directamente y no lo dejara respirar normalmente. Aún quería beber de Selene y aunque antes había sentido su deseo por ella ahora lo sentía más. Sexo en la ducha más ella dejándolo beber, ¿que podía ser mejor? Inhaló, con la sed de sangre estos dos elementos no se podían considerar excluyentes, _¿porque los malditos inmortales tenían que ser tan complejos?_ Era más fácil controlar su deseo sexual que esto, comparado a esto no era nada. Todo el tiempo había escuchado su propio corazón como si lo tuviera en la cabeza y también había escuchado un latido bajo que no era constante, a veces aumentaba de ritmo y a veces mermaba, el de Selene, pero de repente escuchó ese sutil latido aumentar de ritmo nuevamente convirtiéndose en todo menos en sutil y con eso el aroma a sangre también aumentó. Sin abrir los ojos supo que había mayor irrigación sanguínea y que volvía a sangrar otro poco, no conteniéndose más llevó la mano que tenía en la espalda de ella y la colocó en su nuca para no dejarla escapar mientras al mismo tiempo enderezó la cabeza y llevó sus labios a la herida en su mejilla. Inmediatamente la escuchó siseando y que la mano que había puesto en su hombro lo empujaba hacia atrás tratando de hacerlo separarse, seguramente para ella su gesto significaba que la atacaría y lo habría hecho hacía cinco minutos pero ahora no, para dejárselo saber masajeó su nuca para que supiera que no planeaba lastimarla pues si trataba de decirle algo aparte de que no le entendería tal vez pensaría que la amenazaba al escucharlo rugir, eso no funcionó y se separó de la sangre que apenas había tenido la oportunidad de probar, buscó sus ojos para encontrarlos azules, estaba lista para pelear con él pero no había necesidad de pelea y si la hubiera ella no tendría ni una oportunidad. De nuevo trató de demostrarle que no representaba ningún peligro y que mejor manera para hacerlo que besándola. No pudo evitar notar que en cuanto hicieron contacto los labios de ella hicieron presión sobre los de él, tal vez negándole mayor acceso no queriéndolo dejar entrar, tal vez evitando su propia sangre que él transfería, o quien sabía, tal vez le devolvía la caricia. Tan sólo fueron dos segundos y se separó para volver a apoyar su nariz contra su mejilla.

La propia respiración de Selene se había agitado con su desconfianza pero no tanto como la de él que le estaba dando directo en la cara, "¿Lo estás controlando?" le preguntó temerosa de que al final las cosas no fueran a salir bien. Michael no le respondió inmediatamente, tan solo apoyaba su cara contra la de ella, emocionado y con los ojos cerrados, al verlo así su cuerpo perdió la tensión que había adquirido anteriormente. Llevó su mano derecha a su boca y se limpió la sangre que él le había impregnado, podía ser su propia sangre pero estaba tibia y era real y obviamente le llamaba la atención remojarse los labios para probarla pero se contuvo, lo último que necesitaban era que a ella también le diera la sed de sangre, _sí que sería irónico._ Aún antes de que pudiera hacer demasiado o de que el agua le borrara la sangre de sus dedos Michael la tomó de la mano y se la llevó justo a la nariz para también olerla y aún cuando la sangre desapareció segundos después no la soltó. "Tienes que estar bromeando." Le dijo con ironía viendo el gesto y la posición un tanto ridícula en la que se encontraba mientras liberaba su mano de entre la de él, en ese momento Michael abrió los ojos y se quedó mirándola fijamente, si sus ojos verdes eran hipnotizantes los negros lo eran más pero por las razones contrarias. No se encontraba cómoda con la situación, así no era como se había imaginado las cosas iban a salir. Frunció el ceño cuando vio a Michael sonriéndole a la forma a la cual le había respondido, esa sonrisa aunque no estaba del todo segura si era burlona era un gesto sombrío cuando tenía esa dentadura, _¿Cómo sería recorrer su dentadura con su lengua? O ¿Sentir esos dientes introduciéndose en su carne?_ pero la sonrisa no duró mucho, al segundo siguiente lo sintió volviendo a aplicar su boca a su herida, ya casi cerrada. Ya estaba calmado, ya no tenía por que temer y con eso sus hormonas o instintos entraron a jugar con ella, _más_. Cerró los ojos negándose a dejarse llevar, sería mucho más fácil si no empezara a masajearle la nuca de nuevo.

Aunque ya no deseaba tanto su sangre continuó bebiendo y mientras lo hacía al mismo tiempo acariciaba su cara con sus labios, la atrajo más hacia él esta vez metiéndola debajo del chorro, Selene no trató de negarse como antes, al contrario sintió como el sabor de su sangre y su olor cambiaron, _estaba empezando a disfrutarlo._ Pero Michael sabía que eso significaba muy poco.

A pesar del agua fría podía sentir el cuerpo caliente de Michael y eso que había espacio entre ellos. La mano que él le había cogido antes la tenía sueltamente a su lado pero cuando lo sintió tocándole la espalda esta se posó con autonomía propia en la cadera de él. Lamentó haber hecho el movimiento por un momento pero lo hecho hecho estaba y en ese instante no significaba nada, Michael ni siquiera estaría al tanto. Cerró sus ojos momentáneamente al llegarle el aroma a hierro de la generosa mancha de sangre que Michael se había hecho en su camiseta minutos atrás cuando había estado tomando de las bolsas. El agua llevándose la sangre por el sifón pero al mismo tiempo alborotando más el olor.

Segundos después Michael dejó de beber de ella y volvió a mirarla mientras el agua continuaba pegándole el pelo a la cara, esta vez esperó que Selene hiciera algún movimiento pero no recibió nada. Selene se podía ver reflejada en esos gigantescos y profundos ojos negros, sus ojos se encontraban azules y se preguntó si siempre que estaba con él su mirada mostraba la confusión que veía ahora, no estaba cómoda con haberse dejado llevar pero el aroma había podido más que ella. Aún así sus emociones encontradas pasaron a tranquilidad cuando vio que él por fin se había controlado, así aún no volviera a su forma humana de nuevo. Sintió las manos de Michael tomándola más fuerte de la cintura y pasó saliva, en ese mismo momento los ojos de él rompieron contacto para ir a parar a su cuello desnudo y por una vez deseó haber estado usando su traje de traficante completo y no sólo el chaleco manga sisa de látex que casi siempre utilizaba en los entrenamientos. Reconocía que mientras la agitación de ella parecía ir en aumento la de él iba disminuyendo segundo a segundo.

Con cada segundo se sorprendía por la reacción que Selene estaba teniendo ante su presencia más feral, bueno no tan feral pues no había cambiado completamente, pero de todas formas no se hacía muchas ilusiones, probablemente lo rechazaría en cuanto volviera a su forma humana lo cual ya lo sentía llegar.

Un minuto o dos pasaron mientras veía su carótida palpitar al ritmo de su corazón y no pudo evitar llevar su mano hasta ese lugar y tocarla, inmediatamente la sintió entre temblando y queriendo rehuirlo. "Está bien." Le dijo notando que ya podía hablar normalmente. _Lo había logrado,_ no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al ver que ella no se alejó inmediatamente pero la sonrisa no le duró mucho. Selene separó su frente de la de él varios segundos después de escucharlo hablar y frunció el ceño mientras él hacía lo mismo. Al no decirle nada continuó, exhalando aliviado, "Esa estuvo cerca, ¿no?" aún sentía su sabor en sus labios. "¿Estás bien? Tus ojos están azules."

"No, no lo estoy." _¡Maldita sea!_ Ahora era su turno de querer perder el control. Vio a Michael frunciendo el ceño y lo sintió tensionándose seguramente preocupado.

Aunque lo había visto venir no pensó que la reacción de Selene fuera a ser tan…normal. A diferencia de él ella tan sólo parecía estar tratando de controlarse y no haciendo idioteces. _¿Qué podía hacer?_ lo único que se le vino a la mente fue alejarse de ella. Lo contrario a lo que ella acababa de hacer con él. Conocía a Selene, eso seguramente sería lo que querría.

Selene aún estudiaba la reacción de Michael y pasó saliva cuando sintió que la soltaba, _al diablo._ Inclinó su cabeza un poco más hacia arriba y lo besó. Lo deseaba, ella lo sabía y él también lo sabía, ¿para qué esconderlo más? No le había funcionado en los últimos seis meses y mucho menos en las últimas tres semanas. _Al diablo._

Sus labios lo tocaron e inmediatamente la soltó para cogerla de los hombros y alejarla de él, "Contrólate. Es por la sangre." Le repitió lo que ella le había venido diciendo en los pasados quince minutos. Qué más quisiera que aprovecharse pero no podía hacerlo.

"No es _sólo_ por la sangre, Michael." Su tono suave y agitado sonó horrible a sus oídos. "Y sé cómo controlarlo." La última parte lo dijo en tono de reproche, hasta ahora no había sucumbido ni una vez, todas las veces que había bebido sangre de una fuente viva lo había hecho en todas sus facultades. El resto eran tentaciones, como la que estaba teniendo en ese momento.

_¿Si sabía cómo controlarlo entonces que era esto que le estaba sucediendo? _"¿Es porque soy yo?" le preguntó viendo su oportunidad, si no le podía sacar información normalmente entonces lo podía hacer de esta forma, una semejanza entre estar sobrio y no tan sobrio.

No le iba a responder eso, _sí, era porque era él._ En vez de eso llevó la mano que tenía en la cintura de Michael hasta su cuello y lo apretó mientras lo hacía descender hasta sus labios, sólo por los primeros dos segundos recibió signos de protesta de su parte pero pronto se encontró siendo abrazada por él mientras ella también se encargaba de acercarlo, inhalando fuertemente cuando sintió su erección que había sido ignorada por ambos desde el principio. Michael no le respondió suavemente como lo había hecho la vez que se acostaron, al contrario, nada más fue encontrar sus labios para casi inmediatamente hacérselos abrir, le respondió con igual ferocidad mientras su cuerpo subía de temperatura y se empezaba a entusiasmar mientras el agua los bañaba, no contuvo el jadeo de protesta que la dejó cuando apenas segundos después él decidió cortar el beso, aún así continuó temblando cuando sus labios se movieron hacia su cuello, al principio suave pero después queriendo morderla, "¿estás bien?" esta vez fue ella quien hizo la pregunta al él empezar a aplicar succión, todavía podía recaer y una parte de sí quería que lo hiciera.

"Quiero acostarme de nuevo contigo." Volvió a lamerle el cuello y exhaló, "Te he deseado desde el momento mismo que volvimos." Y no esperó respuesta, se separó de su cuello y volvió a buscar la boca de ella, esta vez prolongando el beso, sus labios toscamente tocando los de ella y la lengua de ella hábilmente jugando con la de él. El agua fría no hacía nada para mermar su pasión, si algo la aumentaba. Viendo que no se negó la empezó a empujar hacia la pared, pero ella solo dio un paso hacia atrás y después los detuvo, _mierda._

Al escucharlo un quejido la dejó. Se estaba dejando llevar, lo reconoció. Pero por un lado él quería sexo con ella y ella lo que más quería era su sangre, no era justo para con él. Al sentirlo empujándola contra la pared puso resistencia, "Aquí no." Le dijo aún continuando con el beso, estaban en el lugar menos apropiado, cualquiera podía encontrarlos.

Se había decepcionado creyendo que se iba a negar pero al sólo detenerlo para que no la siguiera empujando pero al mismo tiempo continuando el beso le dio a entender que quería continuar, la volvió a empujar suavemente esta vez haciéndola tocar la pared, "Donde tú quieras." le susurró mientras continuaban. Selene lo único que hizo fue devolverle sus exploraciones jadeando cada vez que hacía algo que le gustaba. Tenerla presionada contra una pared era una de las tantas fantasías que había tenido pero en ninguna ella le respondía de la forma que lo estaba haciendo, no se retorcía contra él haciendo que el movimiento lo excitara más, no temblaba ni se erizaba, no lo agarraba del cabello, no jadeaba... Para ese momento ya había acabado de sangrar, ya estaba curada pero aún así sentía las ansias de tomar de ella, "Aún quiero probarte." Le susurró, tanto como quería el sexo quería probar de ella, mentía, deseaba mucho más probarla. Y no era idiota, sabía que ella estaba en sus mismas condiciones y que si lo había dejado acercar era por eso.

Las palabras que temía. Selene tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello de Michael y rompió el beso pero no lo hizo separar, "No, Michael."

Cerró sus ojos y apoyó su cara contra la de ella, "Selene, no estás en mejores condiciones que yo."

"Lo sé." Por sus sentidos más desarrollados tal vez Michael estaba más al tanto de lo que le estaba pasando que ella misma.

La apoyó más contra la pared lo cual ya no veía posible, "Tan solo un poco."

"En otra ocasión. Cuando estés-" no alcanzó a seguir pues la boca de él se volvió a estrellar contra la de ella, Selene lo atrajo más hacia si y pronto descubrió que había sido muy confiada, la lengua de él momentos después con determinación recorrió sus dientes, haciendo fuerza contra uno de sus colmillos, como la última vez se fue a separar pero esta vez Michael no la dejó. La presionó más y la besó fuertemente, mientras sangre inundaba su boca descubrió que había sido una cortada considerable. La sangre empezó a jugar más con sus emociones y empezó a beber de él. Inmediatamente sintió una pequeña explosión en su pecho y como su cuerpo se empezaba a sentir más liviano.

Selene había sido la única persona que se había llegado a alimentar de él, y ella la única persona de la que él se había alimentado, con Brianna nunca tuvo curiosidad de hacerlo y ella nunca lo llegó a mencionar. Aceptaba que lo que acababa de hacer había sido bajo de su parte pero lo hizo en un impulso. Y por la forma que lo estaba besando no se arrepentía, la herida inmediatamente se empezó a cerrar y un par de minutos después ya no sangraba, no pudo evitar quejarse y temblar cuando fue a terminar el beso pero ella lo siguió aplicando succión a su lengua. Cuando por fin se separaron notó que era la primera vez que la veía tan agitada, sus ojos estaban dilatados pero a medida que los segundos pasaban y empezaba a comprender lo sucedido su mirada se empezó a endurecer, "Dios, te deseo tanto." Le dijo, achacándole un poco lo que acababa de hacer al deseo.

Selene nunca había bebido de alguien tan deportivamente como lo estaban haciendo en ese momento, con su mente aún nublada hizo algo que sabía no debió de haber hecho, se mordió el labio sacándose sangre y se arrimó a él de nuevo. _Que sucediera lo que tenía que suceder_.

Michael sonrió contra su boca mientras la probaba de una manera que no se imaginó lo dejaría hacer, pero a diferencia de ella que lo había probado de una forma apurada él se tomó su tiempo, no solo con su labio sangrante sino con toda su boca. No obtuvo respuesta alguna cuando una de sus manos en su cintura se deslizó hasta su trasero y tan solo la dejó ahí. Las diferencias no acababan en cómo estaba bebiendo de él si no también y tal vez más importante, mientras él se había cortado bastante ella apenas se había hecho un rasguño, seguro pensando que algo más lo podría alterar. Cuando la última gota la dejó continuó besándola por un par de segundos más, "Eso no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente." Le susurró mirándola a los ojos y dejando de apoyarse tanto contra ella y la pared.

Le alzó una ceja en un gesto que parecía frío pero dudaba que le hubiera salido, "¿Y qué tenías en mente?" le preguntó no esperando respuesta y esperando a que su pulso y mente por fin volviera a la calma de siempre. "¿No ves que aún puedes atacarme?"

Al escuchar sus palabras se alejó completamente de ella y decidió dar ese paso, la cogió de la mano dirigiéndola hasta unas filas de lockers, al principio la sintió dudando pero después tan sólo lo siguió, "¿Qué clase de idiota estaría dispuesto a matar y dejarse matar por una mujer para un par de semanas después lastimarla o matarla?" Definitivamente no él, aunque en su momento no le habría importado lastimarla por tan solo beber de ella ya ese momento había quedado atrás, y en el fondo, había reconocido que primero hubiera salido corriendo que lastimarla. Mientras caminaban le hablaba en voz seguro de si mismo. Al llegar y ver la mesa que buscaba entre dos filas se dirigió a esta y sin mucha gentileza aventó a Selene contra esta haciéndola sentar e inmediatamente aprovechó que había quedado con las piernas ligeramente abiertas para pararse entre ellas, "Sabías que no te lastimaría, lo sabías desde el principio por eso te quedaste conmigo y no huiste." Debía de saber ahí mismo que ya estaba en control de lo que le sucedía, la que parecía no tener el control era ella, él no era idiota como para no saber que la única razón por la que lo había dejado acercarse era porque quería su sangre. En ese momento no le importaba lo que ella quisiera de él, con tal de que no lo echara todo estaba bien, todo estaría bien mientras lo dejara probarla.

Había seguido a Michael por voluntad propia, no estaba en esa posición porque la estuviera obligando, y aunque la atraía de sobre manera que no estuviera siendo la persona dócil que conocía quería dejar los puntos sobre las íes. Cuando Michael llevó sus labios a los de ella e instintivamente lo recibió supo que estaba jodida. "Yo también quiero beber tu sangre." Fueron sus simples palabras, no tenía más por decir. Estaba de más añadir que secretamente también quería que bebiera de ella. No lo podía saber.

Michael casi sonrió, _casi_, había ganado esa partida. Le asintió y aunque una parte le decía que debía primero tomar de ella dejó que ella lo decidiera. Se quitó la camisa húmeda que tenía puesta y miró a Selene, al esta no hacer nada decidió dar el primer paso, se aproximó a su cuello y la empezó a besar incitadoramente, segundos después sintió las manos de ella tocándole suavemente los costados y después una recorriéndole el torso, luego rápidamente se bajó de la mesa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los giró haciéndolo sentar a él. Dominante.

Selene más que pelear con él lo estaba haciendo con ella misma, _¿estaba dispuesta a poner su vida en peligro para beber de él?_ La respuesta le llegó cuando Michael la miró expectante. "Primero tú." Él estaba lleno y eso hacía que las probabilidades de que perdiera el control se redujeran. También podían hacerlo al mismo tiempo pero no deseaba eso. Se llevó la muñeca a la boca y estaba a punto de morderse cuando la mano de él se posó sobre su brazo deteniéndola.

"Eso no es lo que tenía en mente." Repitió sus palabras anteriores y de paso se dispuso a responderle a su pregunta de antes, "Tu cuello." Podía que ese interés en particular viniera de películas y libros pero en verdad lo consideraba una de las partes más eróticas (y Selene parecía ser bastante sensible en ese lugar), y ya que ella no quería sexo no vio porque no pedirlo.

"¿El cuello?" preguntó con un tono de burla, "¿y como se supone que lo harás? No es como si puedas morde..." dejó su frase en el aire cuando al mismo tiempo que hablaba Michael levantó su mano y movía sus dedos, entendió, la cortaría con sus uñas, se medio transformaría y aunque no la mordería tendría sus dientes híbridos contra su cuello, reprimió un temblor, mitad de miedo mitad de ansias. Con la otra mano sintió que le tocaba la pierna y después sintió que no fue una caricia sino que la liberaba del peso de su beretta, _eso no le gustó._

Michael le entregó la pistola al verla que lo iba a detener, cayendo en cuenta que Selene la había tenido a mano desde el principio y en ningún momento la sacó para hacerlo entrar en razón. "Ten, pero no la necesitarás." Una parte de él se había imaginado que el momento en que llegara a probar de alguien sería un tanto más emocionante, no pudiéndose controlar y con la otra persona al igual que él, queriéndolo de la misma forma, con Selene el asunto perdía toda misticidad para convertirse en una especie de lección analítica. Sí habían las ganas de experimentar algo nuevo pero ella no lo estaba tomando como él lo que mataba un poco el ambiente.

Selene recibió la pistola y para dejarle saber que no dudaría en usarla le quitó el seguro, luego la puso sobre la mesa, justo a su lado. Al levantar la cara para mirarlo se encontró con los labios de él presionando contra los suyos y que volvía a masajearle el cuello esta vez aplicando mayor presión y haciéndola exhalar contra su boca. Momentos después lo iba a hacer separar cuando de nuevo sintió la lengua de él tocando uno de sus colmillos y supo que Michael sabía a lo que jugaba, él no hacía presión para cortarse pues esperaba a que ella lo hiciera. Dubitativamente posó sus manos en sus costillas y lo separó de ella. "¿Estás listo?" decidió preguntarle no prestándole atención al hecho de que la mirara un tanto desilusionado de que no hubiera bebido de él.

_Definitivamente no se iba a acostar con él,_ lo supo en ese momento. Selene estaba dispuesta a darle justo lo que quería recibir a cambio, sexo no estaba en sus planes. Asintió un tanto desilusionado, aún así estaba dispuesto a tomar lo que ella quisiera darle. Pero no vio porque no hacer un nuevo intento, rechazaría una de sus propuestas pero no la otra, quien sabía y de pronto terminaba aceptando ambas. Movió un par de centímetros la mano que tenía en su cuello y la llevó hasta el cierre del chaleco que traía puesto, "Se manchará de sangre." Le dijo haciendo el amague de irlo a bajar. Por supuesto que no se quedaría en amague si ella no lo detenía.

Desde hacía rato había sucumbido a la sed de sangre, estaba tratando de no hacerlo en cuanto al sexo, "El látex es impermeable." Le respondió pensando en los besos que acababan de compartir y que venían de querer beber de él, ¿al menos sabría que eso era lo que sucedía? Que todos los sentidos se alteraban y que había unos más fáciles que controlar que otros, ¿se lo habría explicado Brianna? Pensando en eso no podía dejar de notar su erección contra su estomago.

"Tan solo quería hacerlo más cómodo para ti." Lo mejor que podía hacer era una broma. No esperó comentario de su parte y le acarició los brazos desnudos mientras una mano se acomodaba en su espalda y la acercaba más y la otra iba a su cuello, a hacerle a un lado el cabello.

Al sentir sus caricias cerró sus ojos e inclinó un poco la cabeza para que tuviera mejor acceso, su propia mano se deslizó del costado de Michael a su cadera mientras el respiraba contra su cuello, esperaba el ardor del dolor en cualquier momento.

Michael se detuvo en su cuello por unos instantes y decidió que eso tendría que esperar por algo más, lentamente buscó sus labios de nuevo y ella le respondió sin dudarlo, suavidad, humedad, la textura de su lengua contra la de él, su respiración contra su mejilla… Quería un beso así antes de continuar con su cambio, no la podría besar transformado por sus ridículos dientes que la cortarían. Cuando tuvieron que parar para respirar llamó su cambió y pronto sintió sus ojos, dientes y uñas transformándose y se detuvo allí, no creía que a ella le gustaría que cambiara completamente. Mientras respiraban llevó sus uñas a su cuello y sin avisarle perforaron tejido suave y después perforaron milimétricamente su carótida. Selene jadeó por lo rápido del momento, tal vez había creído que él se tomaría más tiempo, pero ya estaba cansado de esperar por eso mismo inmediatamente buscó la sangre. Sus labios se apoderaron del trozo de piel abierto y empezó a succionar aunque la sangre salía por ella sola. A diferencia de la sangre de su cara esta la sintió más caliente. Cerró sus ojos empezando a saborear el primer trago generoso y en cuanto este pasó su garganta sintió una explosión en su estomago que inmediatamente dio paso a un sentimiento incorpóreo que confundió momentáneamente con mareo. Su corazón se disparó con las emociones precipitadas que lo golpearon, todo empezó a girar y se volvió una confusión, necesitó sostenerse de algo y lo hizo de Selene.

"Cálmate." Le dijo cuando la tomó duro de los brazos. Había tenido sus dudas de si Michael había bebido de alguien antes pero lo que acababa de hacer le dio la respuesta. Él había bebido una vez de ella sin su consentimiento pero en ese momento había estado perdiendo el control, ahora no lo estaba perdiendo pero estaba siendo sobrecogido por las emociones. Y también sabía que así se sintiera mal no iba a dejar de beber por eso, el sentimiento era demasiado poderoso. Lo escuchó gruñendo contra su cuello y se erizó mientras el aroma de la sangre también empezaba a jugar con ella. Dos segundos después sintió las piernas y un brazo de Michael cerrándose sobre ella impidiéndole huir, para cuando tomó el arma sintió que la volvía a cortar esta vez más profundamente y que volvía a gruñir contra ella, cogió la beretta y la apuntó contra su costado temblando al sentir su dentadura haciendo presión sobre la herida, "Michael." Su nombre no salió con fuerza de sus labios, todo lo contrario.

El pulso de Selene aumentó y sintió su miedo, por primera vez sintió miedo venir de Selene, levantó su cabeza de su cuello y la fue a besar para decirle que todo estaba bien pero escuchó una explosión y luego un dolor agudo en su pierna. Gruñó del dolor y al mismo tiempo anticipando que ella lo iba a volver a hacer le agarró la mano para evitarlo, de nuevo otro disparo, esta vez rosando su costado.

Michael le apretó tan duro la mano que esta se abrió y dejó caer la beretta. Verlo rugiéndole enojadamente y su cara untada de sangre le dijo que nada bueno podía venir de eso. Y nadie vendría a ver lo que sucedía hasta que no fuera demasiado tarde. Dos disparos no llamarían la atención, supuestamente estaban en lecciones de manejo de armas, no habría nada raro en escuchar dos disparos proviniendo de esta sala de entrenamiento. Michael hizo un movimiento veloz tal y como había hecho antes sólo que la sorprendió al apoyar su cara contra la de ella, inmediatamente dejó de resistirse. _Había entendido mal._ Sintió la sangre tibia saliendo de su cuello y resbalando por su clavícula mientras repasaba lo sucedido y empezaba a comprender. "No ibas a morderme." Le había disparado porque creyó que iba a atacar como lo hacían los lycans cuando tomaban a su presa desprevenida, abriendo sus mandíbulas y yendo por la cabeza, el punto más débil y crucial. Ella lo había visto aproximándosele a su cara y...estaba sintiendo la boca de Michael apoyada contra la suya…No la iba a atacar, la había asustado haciéndola creer que la iba a morder cuando en verdad le iba a dar un beso para hacerle saber que no la lastimaría, sólo que ella saltó a las conclusiones y le disparó. "Lo siento." Le dijo separando su cara de la de él.

_Al menos ahora entendía,_ le rugió aún reclamándole que hubiera actuado tan impulsivamente y después su pierna se empezó a entumecer, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Hizo fuerza y se concentró en extraer la bala. No pudo evitar un quejido cuando esta lo dejó, al voltear a ver a Selene de nuevo supo que la sangre que lo estaba dejando la estaban empezando a afectar. No importándole si ella trataba de contenerse de nuevo o no volvió a buscar su cuello a recoger con sus labios el hilo de sangre cada vez más pequeño que la dejaba. Esta vez su reacción ante la sangre no fue como la primera vez, esta vez ya tan sólo estaba al tanto de la sangre, su sabor, textura, tibieza y no de las emociones a su alrededor. Siguió el rastro de sangre hasta donde su ropa lo dejó y después volvió a su cuello a seguir succionando de ella. Si fuera humana, al siguiente día tendría unas marcas horribles y poco halagadoras, pero no era humana. Cuando la sangre paró la volteó a mirar de nuevo pues no la había sentido ni mover, no podía negar que le empezó a molestar al verla respirando profundo tratando de contenerse, algo le decía que si él fuera un vampiro el cual ella le gustara su actitud no sería la misma. La volvió a besar, esta vez asegurándose de limpiar con sus labios los rastros de sangre de antes, cuando no sintió más su sabor se llevó la mano a su costado y recogió un poco de su propia sangre sin que ella se diera cuenta. _'Yo también quiero beber tu sangre.' _Recordó que le había dicho hacía unos minutos y no tuvo ninguna clase de duda al apoyar sus dedos manchados de sangre contra su boca y esparcírsela por los labios.

Sus ojos se acabaron de dilatar y cerró sus ojos exhalando mientras se daba por vencida, se remojó los labios y después buscó los dedos de Michael. Por una última vez se había estado tratando de contener pero Michael sangrando no la había dejado, escuchó lo que podía ser un jadeo por parte de él mientras lamía la sangre de sus dedos y después le apartaba la mano para buscar su cuello. Sus colmillos palpitaban mientras se aproximaba a él, la boca se le hizo agua con tan solo pasar su lengua por su piel y después hundió sus colmillos en su carne, esta rompiéndose como si nada, al principio no obtuvo nada pero un segundo después su lengua empezó a sentir sangre e introdujo sus colmillos otro poco escuchándolo quejarse. De aquí en adelante todo fue borroso.

No recordaba que esto doliera tanto pensó mientras seguía su ejemplo, sintió los brazos de Selene abrazándolo y llevó su mano a su cuello para volver a utilizar sus uñas esta vez no cortándola como lo había hecho antes pero enterrándolas, simulando que eran dos colmillos y para su sorpresa gimió contra él mientras trataba de acercarlo más, sus colmillos se cerraron mas sobre él y se preguntó si estaba tratando quitarle el pedazo. Decidido a hacer cualquier cosa menos pensar, empezó a beber de ella y a recorrer con sus manos su cuerpo. Si podía convencerla de que se acostara con él lo haría.

Pero los minutos empezaron a pasar y con ellos las ganas de beber de ella, se sentía lleno y ya no sentía la misma exaltación de minutos atrás, su exaltación ahora era de otra clase. Cuando la herida se cerró no se separó de ella, al contrario, se dedicó a acariciarle el cuello con sus labios, a morderla levemente, a rugir cerca de su oído y ella no paraba de temblar y de rozarle uno de sus costados después cambiando su costado por su torso, recorriéndolo y apretándolo, lo que indudablemente lo emocionaba. Segundos después Selene extrajo sus colmillos y continuó besando su cuello tal y como lo había hecho aquella vez cuando estaba hipotérmica, no pudiendo contenerlo más se separó de sus labios e hizo que besara los de él. Nada más que lamidas, jalones de labios y mordidas eran lo que podían tener. Tras varios instantes decidió que a ella no le importaría experimentar un poco mientras no la lastimara pues le abrió la boca dándole mayor acceso. Fue un beso normalmente suave mientras era él quien invadía su boca pero cuando los papeles se intercambiaron resultó ser uno de los besos más eróticos que había compartido con alguien. Las ganas de querer profundizarlo pero al mismo tiempo sabiendo que tenían que ser cuidadosos, sus manos tocándolo suavemente mientras la lengua de Selene se introducía en su boca y buscaba la suya, la punta de su lengua suave y lentamente recorriendo cada uno de sus dientes mientras él le acariciaba la punta con la propia. Luego ella separándose y respirando agitadamente contra su cara y un segundo después repitiendo el procedimiento.

No podía creer que estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, un poco de presión de más, un giro leve de su cabeza, un jadeo, todo eso podía representar la muerte para ella si sus dientes la cortaban aunque fuera un poco. Sintiendo la necesidad de pasar saliva terminó el beso y con ojos cerrados vio la sombra de la cabeza de Michael moverse, esta vez se aproximaba a besarle el otro lado de su cuello. Jadeó cuando juguetonamente la mordió y decidió que ya no le interesaba si sucumbía a su instinto mas carnal de querer estar con él mientras pudiera extender lo que estaba sintiendo. Su boca volvió a buscar la de él, iba a pasar unos segundos allí y después buscaría su cuello.

Michael había disfrutado de la sangre, demasiado, pero tenerla besándolo de esa manera lo hacía recordar lo que era experimentar algo por primera vez, la pasión, las ganas de aumentar el contacto pero no poder hacerlo. Selene se fue a retirar pero siguió su lengua hasta su boca donde ya no tenían que ser tan cuidadosos y decidió volver a intentar desprenderla de su chaleco. Llevó su mano hasta el cierre de nuevo y detuvo el beso para mirarla y esperar a ver que le respondía, una inclinación de la cabeza mientras se acercaba a besarlo de nuevo fue suficiente. Momentos después sus torsos desnudos hacían contacto. Sus manos inmediatamente buscaron uno de sus senos pero al rozarla sintió humedad y sin necesidad de mirar supo que era la sangre que había resbalado por el valle entre sus senos. _La quería lamer de ella._ Sin saber lo que hacía sus uñas volvieron a cortar su cuello y volvió a tomar dejando que un poco de sangre escapara sus labios.

Sabía lo que Michael quería y lo dejó, ella por su parte quería algo parecido, volvió a buscar su cuello y esta vez las sensaciones fueron demasiadas, en lo único que podía concentrarse era en la sangre y que era de Michael y como esta sangre hacia que su temperatura empezara a aumentar, se dejó ir. Continuó bebiendo a penas al tanto de lo que sucedía alrededor de ella. Sintió que Michael se puso en pie y que los cambió de posiciones pero no estuvo sentada por mucho tiempo, su espalda tocó la mesa un momento después y Michael mismo se encargó de romperse la piel nuevamente para besarla, su mano de pronto apretando sus senos mientras ella esperaba a que terminara el beso para volver a beber de él. "Michael…." Susurró cuando la dejó libre y apoyó más su peso contra ella y volvió a buscar su cuello.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera separarse sintió sus colmillos nuevamente rompiendo su piel y volvió a gruñir. Había muy poco que pudiera hacer si se tenía que quedar en esa posición, así que empezó a mover sus caderas sobre ella, buscando el contacto que tanto se le había negado. Selene no le respondió, tan solo continuaba bebiendo. _Y ella había estado preocupada porque él perdiera el control,_ pensó con ironía. Minutos después nada más fue sentir que aflojaba la presión sobre él para hacerse a un lado y agacharse para empezar a lamer el rastro que su sangre había dejado.

Cerró sus ojos al no sentir su peso sobre el de ella y segundos después humedad y una textura suave entre el valle de sus senos. _Ahora eso no le interesaba,_ cogió a Michael de los hombros y trató de hacerlo acercar su cuello a ella nuevamente pero este le rugió contra su piel y le hizo una de sus manos a un lado, segundos después lo intentó de nuevo pero él no quería, sintió su boca succionando su pezón e instantes después una mano se acercaba a la cara de ella y comprendió, la tomó y se llevó la muñeca a la boca mientras sentía otra mano empezando a acariciarla entre las piernas.

Era una posición incómoda por no tener apoyo contra la mesa pero no le interesaba, tan solo quería continuar. Selene continuaba tomando de él y se preguntó cuándo sería suficiente, cuando la pérdida de sangre sería demasiada. Al ver que a ella no le importó el estimulo introdujo su mano en sus pantalones, Selene exhaló en cuanto la empezó a tocar directamente y Michael gruñó al sentir su humedad y suavidad, ¿había estado así y se había negado a acostarse con él? No lo podía creer. Con sus labios buscó su torso para continuar lamiendo de ella la sangre.

Selene apenas estaba consciente de lo que sucedía, bebía de él y eso era todo lo que le importaba, sabía que eso cambiaría pronto pero por ahora podía ignorar lo que pasaba debajo de su cintura. Lo único que Michael podía hacer era tocarla con la yema de sus dedos, algo más sería lastimarla. Silenciosamente se deleitaba con los ruidos que hacía, sus inhalaciones, jadeos, gemidos, acomodando su cabeza sobre su estomago podía sentirla tomando aire rápidamente cuando la traía cerca de alcanzar su clímax pero después como su respiración se normalizaba lentamente mientras se lo negaba.

Dejó ir su brazo, "…Michael…" no debería haber ninguna diferencia entre beber de su muñeca a beber de su cuello pero personalmente la encontraba. Un instante después de haber escuchado su nombre lo vio volviendo al mismo nivel que ella, sin pensarlo llevó su mano hasta la cadera de él y tiró de sus pantalones, dándole a entender que se los quitara. Michael ni corto ni perezoso hizo exactamente eso, de paso también despojándola de los suyos. Al volver a treparse sobre la mesa vio que aún había espacio, se acercó a Selene y la cogió de la cintura mientras los subía otro poco, para su sorpresa nada mas fue volver a apoyar su peso sobre el de ella para sentir que los volteaba aunque no completamente, quedaron acostados de lado. Ella no se movió y Michael tan solo se fijo en ella, ojos azules nublados, respirando agitadamente, su cara y cuellos manchados de sangre, ¿se veía el igual? Llevó sus labios hasta los de ella, no esperando saber que le excitaba haberla tenido bebiendo de él y que le gustara, su mano fue a su pierna y se la levantó para ponerla alrededor de las caderas de él, saboreando el gemido que soltó contra su boca cuando sintió su erección directamente contra ella. Apoyó su brazo a lo largo de su pierna y dejó su mano a la altura de su trasero masajeándolo. Selene hizo algo que no se esperó, levantó un tanto su cabeza y la acomodó para que su cuello quedara sobre los labios de él, sin palabras le pedía que volviera a tomar de ella. La mano que tenía libre un momento después la volvía a cortar y empezó a beber, mientras la sangre se le escapaba por los labios, por primera vez notó el reguero que debieron de haber hecho desde el principio. Segundos después sintió una pulsación y descubrió que Selene lo había mordido de nuevo. Sabiendo que ya estaba más al tanto de de lo que le hacía llevó su mano de su trasero de nuevo entre sus piernas y segundos después ella se empezó a mover contra su mano y apretarlo con sus mandíbulas. Había planeado jugar con ella pero se dio cuenta que ya no tenía el ánimo para hacerlo, se ajustó mejor a su cuerpo y tan solo esperó a que llegara hasta la cima. Selene cuando empezó a sentir su estomago y piernas contrayéndose soltó el agarre que tenía en el cuello de Michael para no lastimarlo más. Michael aumentó la velocidad de su dedo sobre su clítoris y algo empezó a cambiar con ella, "No te detengas." Le pidió pues eso era lo que había estado haciendo por los últimos minutos, Michael no lo hizo y ella cerró sus ojos preparándose para lo que sentía venir, en cuanto sintió sus piernas moviéndose por cuenta propia lo abrazó más duro pero sorpresivamente él se detuvo en los últimos instantes y volvió a un movimiento suave, se quejó con un gemido sólo para segundos después sentir el dolor y al mismo tiempo el placer de él introduciéndose rápida y bruscamente en ella, inmediatamente su orgasmo llegó y lo apretó con manos y piernas mientras él se encargaba de prolongarle la intensidad de sus sensaciones con movimientos rápidos y profundos. Sus convulsiones continuaron y lo apretó aún más fuerte, apoyando su boca cerrada contra su hombro tratando de no morderlo.

Continuó con sus movimientos violentos y por la manera que Selene se contraía sobre él parecía no importarle, rugió contra su cuello al notar que se empezaba a recuperar y giró sus cuerpos para buscar su propio clímax, si algo aumentando aún más el ritmo que llevaba. _No le tomaría mucho tiempo._

Después de alcanzar su orgasmo su mente se empezó a aclarar aún más cuando lo escuchó empezando a rugir fuertemente contra su cuello, sintió las embestidas violentas de Michael y su mente se aclaró por completo. La sangre de su herida abierta caía sobre ella y ya no le llamaba la atención, cerró los ojos sintiendo aún más como utilizaba toda su fuerza para introducirse en ella y decidió abrirlos de nuevo, y segundos después él levantó su cara de su cuello y se quedó mirándola, ojos negros, boca abierta, cara y cuellos manchados de sangre, habían entrado en el lado animalistico de la sed de sangre, _ambos._ Su cuerpo se movía gracias al ritmo que él llevaba y pronto se encontró quejándose y volviendo a disfrutarlo, Michael no disminuyó el ritmo mientras la tomaba fuertemente y ella no rompió el contacto visual que tenían, instantes después sus movimientos ya no fueron tan firmes mientras empezaba a temblar, por última vez empujó dentro de ella, Selene no pudo evitar inhalar y apretarlo cuando sintió su vientre siendo invadido por su calor, él se movió por unos instantes más y después cayó sobre ella mientras se calmaba.

Selene se quedó tal y como estaba, no podía negar que se encontraba conmocionada por lo que acababa de suceder, al final se había dejado llevar por sus instintos después de haber luchado tanto contra ellos, _¿cuándo fue la última vez que eso sucedió?_ Minutos después Michael pareció estar demasiado cómodo pues ni muestras de vida le mostraba.

A medida que recuperaba el aliento el sentimiento de que hizo algo que no debió de haber hecho se empezó a esparcir por él. No se arrepentía, estaba con Selene y él no la obligó a nada aún así...no había estado pensando claramente, él tampoco. Cuando la sintió moviéndose debajo de él dejó de apoyar su peso sobre ella y se acostó a su lado pero aun manteniendo la parte superior de su cuerpo contra la de ella y un brazo a su alrededor, "Lo siento."

Selene lo fijó con la mirada pero no le dijo nada. Segundos después teniendo compasión le sacudió la cabeza mientras rompía el contacto visual y miraba al techo. "No hay nada que debas sentir, al final ni me lastimaste."

Le dijo con un tono tal vez un poco frío que no reflejaba lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos. Michael se quedó mirando su perfil mientras ella miraba el techo, "¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó casi dos minutos después notando que algo le disgustaba o no había sido de su agrado.

Selene exhaló, _¿ya ni podía esconder sus emociones de él?_ Una cosa era que a ella le disgustara y otra hacerlo preocupar por culpa suya, "Nada, todo está bien." Dijo notando inmediatamente su error, ella en una situación normal nunca le diría que todo estaba bien.

A Michael no le pasó desapercibida su respuesta pero si ella no quería decirle no la iba a presionar, al menos por el momento, para llamar su atención dejó un beso en su hombro pero no funcionó, continuó mirando hacia arriba, con el ceño fruncido y pensativa. "¿Es siempre así? No sé, me imaginé que por tu forma de expresarte, y la de todos, que sería más violento, más sangriento…"

No sabía él pero se empezó a sentir incomoda por estar tan expuesta en un lugar casi público, "Tiende a serlo pero a la larga eso depende de cada persona…" Aunque ambos habían perdido el control estuvieron en el punto en el cual con un poco más de esfuerzo lo hubieran podido recuperar. "No perdimos el control por completo." Por una parte le sorprendía la fuerza de voluntad de Michael, era luna llena y en su opinión debió de haberse desatado más, usualmente era más violento, había mucha más sangre, uñas que rasgaban piel al no poder contenerse, caderas, espalda, muslos.

"Nunca perdería completamente el control contigo." Para colmo de males Selene giró su cabeza y lo encaró justo en ese momento, su corazón se aceleró por la forma en que lo miró.

Le gustaría creer eso pero sabía que llegaría el momento en que lo haría, y si lo que acababa de suceder era un indicio sería muy intenso, "Puede ser, pero ¿por qué crees que sucedió lo que sucedió entre nosotros hace dos minutos? Somos animales, Michael y aunque intentemos ocultar nuestros instintos estos saldrán a relucir de vez en cuando."

"Mientras de aquí en adelante siempre sea conmigo todo está bien." En otras palabras Selene no se habría acostado con él si no se le hubiera pegado la sed de sangre, _eso sí que lo hacía sentir bien._ "¿Te arrepientes? ¿Eso es lo que te está preocupando?"

Las últimas semanas, le doliera aceptarlo habían sido un dolor de cabeza, prácticamente en lo único que había pensado era en los malditos sentimientos que habían surgido por él desde que lo conoció y se había propuesto no dejar que nada mas sucediera, no lo hizo después de que le dijera que Brianna y él no tenían nada que ver, lo sucedido hoy había ocurrido por sus instintos haber jugado con ella, por _él_ haber jugado con ella, se había propuesto mantener una relación profesional y creyó haberlo logrado hasta que le dieron ganas de probarlo. _¿Sus resoluciones de aquí en adelante iban a ser tan débiles?_ Y lo peor de todo era que eso no era ni siquiera lo que le preocupaba en ese momento, probablemente él pensaría mal de ella si supiera lo que en verdad le disgustaba. Ni a ella misma le había gustado lo que acababa de descubrir. "No…" A ambas preguntas la respuesta era no, aunque a la primera era más dubitativa, "Me molesta haber cedido ante mis instintos." Sintió que Michael exhaló ante ese no que le dio, en ese momento al notar que ambos habían recuperado el aliento completamente trató de levantarse y alejarse, "Vamos, que nos pueden encontrar en cualquier momento." Le dijo al él hacer más presión con su brazo sobre ella. "Déjate de bobadas."

"¿Bobadas por querer pasar un momento más contigo?"Dejó de tratar de retenerla e inmediatamente la vio sentándose, su espalda y parte de atrás del cuello estaban manchados de sangre, "Nadie vendrá." Nadie nunca interrumpía en sus entrenamientos, muy pocos estaban autorizados a bajar hasta donde se encontraban y esos que lo estaban tenían cosas más importantes por hacer que venir a ver si su riguroso entrenamiento se estaba llevando a cabo. Pero Michael sabía reconocer más allá de lo que le decía, algo le molestaba y se quería alejar inmediatamente, desilusionado se volteó sobre su espalda y sintió que se acostó sobre un charco tibio de algo viscoso, sangre, "Agh, hace unos minutos esto podía ser lo más sensual que había llegado a hacer pero ahora no es nada más que asqueroso."

Selene volteó la cara un poco para ver lo que había sucedido y sin mirar entendió, a una parte de sí le dolió lo que acababa de escuchar, la otra lo comprendió, ella había pasado por lo mismo cuando lo hizo por primera vez, y por segunda, y tercera, incluso ahora lo encontraba un poco repulsivo, "En las primeras ocasiones, después de que se adquiere de nuevo el control, esa es una opinión general entre aquellos que fueron mortales." Su tono controlador ocultaba todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento. _¿Bobadas por querer pasar un momento más contigo?_ Quería quedarse un momento con él, no era nada raro, lo raro era que después se despreciaría por lo débil que era, por abrir las puertas a que de nuevo la hirieran emocionalmente.

Aprovechando que no se había levantado mientras le hablaba se acercó de nuevo para posar sus labios sobre su espalda, "Puede ser," cortó su frase para subir hasta la mitad de su espalda y dejar otro pico, "aunque no me estaba quejando de tu sabor." Al verla que no lo rechazaba y continuaba ascendiendo deslizó una mano por su pierna, "Puedes decirme lo que te molesta, lo sabes ¿cierto?" y finalizó sentándose a su lado y dejando otro pico en su hombro. Selene exhaló y vio su brazo un tanto erizado por las caricias. "¿Hice algo que te disgustó?" se le ocurrió pensar en la forma como la había tomado a lo último, probablemente a alguien como Selene eso no le gustaría…aunque la prueba física dijera lo contrario.

Selene sabía a qué se refería, "No, tu..." lo vio levantándose de la mesa y abriéndole las piernas sutilmente mientras se acomodaba entre ellas, todo sin separar su mirada de la de ella, mierda. Sintió una de sus manos recorriendo su costado de nuevo y cerró los ojos cuando lo vio aproximándose, ¿por qué tenía que actuar así? ¿Por qué no podía ser como los hombres con los que antes había estado? fue un beso lento pero apasionado y no pudo evitar de nuevo colocar sus brazos alrededor de él. Al terminar el beso Michael se quedó mirándola con ternura por varios segundos, sus ojos ahora vacios de toda emoción apasionada. Sintió y no por primera vez algo en su estomago, se sentía enferma.

"Al menos ahora sé que no fue enteramente por la sangre." Le susurró mientras la atraía hacia él.

"Lo sabías desde el principio." Le respondió, odiándose así misma al no poder ser tan abierta en cuanto a sus emociones como lo era él.

"En realidad no." Se separó un tanto de ella, "Tú me confundes. No te entiendo." Selene le asintió sin palabra alguna la sintió alejándose de su abrazo y después colocándose en pie, "En verdad es duro para ti, ¿cierto?" preguntó sin saber lo que su pregunta aparentemente inocente produciría.

"¿Que?" le preguntó antes de dar el primer paso y empezar a alejarse, dejando este momento atrás así como lo habían hecho hacía tres semanas. Sabía que podía responderle o hacerle un desaire, se decidió por el primero, "¿Haber perdido el control?" ¿Se estaba imaginando porque ella se estaba sintiendo mal? Y si lo hacía, ¿cómo podía estar tan tranquilo y no reclamarle? _Lo había usado._

"Quedarte un momento conmigo después de que lo hicimos, incluso la otra vez también quisiste salir corriendo. ¿Acaso no conoces el concepto de acurrucarse o es que le temes acercarte mas a mi?" Por primera vez en semanas vio un destello de ira en su rostro.

Esas palabras desataron en ella una ira tremenda, ¿Porque jugaba a hacerse el idiota? Era obvio, ¿porque quería mortificarla más? ¿Por qué se lo estaba echando en cara? "No conozco el concepto." Le mintió descaradamente e inmediatamente se dirigió a la ducha que antes habían dejado abierta.

Ella no fue la única con ira en ese momento, sólo que seguramente no se sentía decepcionada tal como él lo hacía en el momento, fue un esfuerzo verla marcharse y quedarse ahí sin poder decirle todo lo que le cruzaba por la cabeza en ese momento pero si lo hacía definitivamente pondría fin a lo que él todavía esperaba que surgiera entre ellos, en vez de eso decidió jugarse sus cartas de una manera diferente.

Se metió en la ducha y de inmediato se pasó las manos por el cabello mientras el chorro le daba directo en la cara, había sido una idiota por dejarse llevar. _'Acurrucarse,' _ _ridículo_. Su mente estaba en algo más importante que quedarse acariciándolo después. De repente dos brazos se cerraron sobre su cintura mientras la cara de él se escondía en su cuello, "Me has enseñado tanto en estos seis meses que no veo porque no pagarte enseñándote lo que eso significa…eso y otras cosas que obviamente no conoces." La sintió haciendo fuerza para soltarse pero no la dejó, "Solo respóndeme algo y te juro que te dejaré de joder la vida." No dijo que todo dependía de la clase de respuesta que le diera pero en ese momento Selene se detuvo, "Después de que lo hemos hecho, ¿te sientes vacía?" Ese era el sentimiento que ella le había estado dando justo cuando habían acabado.

¿Quería la verdad? Bien. "En el momento no me importó si te hubiera secado con tal de seguir bebiendo." Un segundo después los brazos de Michael la dejaron ir y se volteó hacia él con rabia pero no pudiendo ocultar la pena que le daba admitirlo, "Ni siquiera me importó acostarme contigo, solo quería beber de ti." No le dijo nada y prosiguió, "¿Como crees que me siento?"

Su primera frase quedó descartada en su mente inmediatamente, era él el que tenía que ser precavido con ella no al contrario. Él era el que tenía el poder para detenerla, ella no lo tendría para detenerlo a él. Pero la segunda frase fue un puño al estomago. "Nada bien." Dijo rápidamente descartando sus sentimientos momentáneamente y continuando inmediatamente, "Me acabas de decir que no te arrepentías, ¿entonces que es a lo que jugamos?"

"No me arrepiento..." le contestó pero no pensaba decir más acerca de lo que él quería, ni siquiera sabía cómo se sentía ella enteramente en cuanto a eso. "En cuanto al resto, las puertas están abiertas para que tú mismo llegues a tus propias conclusiones."

Esta vez fue a él a quien lo inundó la ira pero iba a jugar su mismo jueguito, la tomó del brazo e impidió que se marchara, en sus ojos pudo ver que no creía que él se estuviera atreviendo a detenerla, "Si no te arrepientes entonces mis conclusiones son que te preocupas más de lo que deberías. Te preocupas por mí y no te gusta pensar que tal vez vaya a pensar mal de ti por lo que acabaste de decir. Te preocupas porque no es bueno pensar que no te importaría secar a alguien que quieres-"

"No te quiero."

"Por supuesto que no." Lo dijo con toda sinceridad, "pero debes sentir algo por mí, no eres un robot, y déjame decirte que eso que sientes es fuerte y te carcome por dentro no poder ser la misma de antes. No te arrepientes de haber estado conmigo porque te gusta y te gusto pero una cosa es eso y otra es empezar a intimidar más conmigo, lo cual sería un error. ¿Cómo va mi psicoanálisis? Bueno, ¿no?"

Estuvo callada por un momento, era mucho peor tener esta clase de discusión cuando estaban desnudos a como habría sido si tuvieran ropa encima, "¿Qué quieres que te conteste, Michael?" le preguntó zafándose pero no obtuvo respuesta, "Cuando estuvimos juntos por primera vez me dijiste que todo iba a ser en mis condiciones y sin reclamos-"

"Y no te hice ni uno."

"Lo haces ahora." Michael le hizo un gesto de que no podía creer que dijera eso casi un mes después. "Y tu sabías, sabías como me sentía en cuanto a eso porque si no lo hubieras sabido no lo habrías dicho. ¿Así que porque estuviste de acuerdo en ese momento y vienes y me reclamas ahora? -"

"¡Por que me quería acostar contigo!"

Al mismo tiempo ella continuó mientras al mismo tiempo él le decía aquella verdad, "- Nunca te engañé ni dije que las cosas cambiarían y lo aceptaste. ¿Así que qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué es lo que esperas?" Eran preguntas retoricas a las cuales no esperaba respuesta y si hubiera sabido que se las iba a responder no las habría hecho.

Se acercó más a ella lo que vio la disgustó y la incomodó un poco, "Soy un ridículo por esperar algo simple, pero claro, algo simple para mí es un giro de ciento ochenta grados para ti." La cogió de la cintura y la apoyó contra la pared, obligándola a escucharlo, "¿Qué de raro tiene que me quiera acercar un poco más? Hacer el amor de vez en cuando y después tener una conversación. ¡Si quiera tener una conversación en la que no terminemos peleando! No es nada del otro mundo y estoy seguro que ya has hecho eso antes, _¿así que por qué conmigo no?_"

Michael estaba agitado mientras le respondía y no era el único, no quería escuchar lo que le decía pero no tenía de otra, no al menos hasta que se acabara de duchar y se pudiera poner ropa y con él ahí metido no podía. "Ya respondiste eso en tu psicoanálisis, ¿o es que no lo recuerdas?" le respondió fríamente.

¡Selene era imposible! La soltó rápidamente y cogió el jabón que estaba justo a su lado, como lo esperó ella inmediatamente se alejó, pero antes de que se marchara volvió a hablar, girándose para encararla, "¿Entonces, en tres semanas cuando de nuevo sientas la necesidad de acost-"

Michael no terminó su frase pero tuvo la extraña sensación de saber lo que le iba a decir, pero de repente él se detuvo y se volteó dándole la espalda, había alguien afuera.

"¡No entres!" avisó en voz alta notando que había alguien justo afuera de la puerta, antes no lo había notado por la discusión agitada que estaban teniendo. Pero la persona detrás de la puerta no le hizo caso, la vio abriéndose y después vio a Sebastián entrando. Sebastián miró con desaprobación las bolsas de sangre tiradas en el piso igual que el reguero allí, la ducha abierta y abandonada, y a Michael y a Selene. "¿Qué mierda no entiendes por no entrar?" le preguntó dando un paso hacia un lado y parándose justo delante de Selene para cubrirla de sus ojos.

Sebastián continuó cerciorándose del tamaño de la guachafita que habían tenido, por el momento ignorándolos. Siguió el rastro de agua sangre que salía de una de las duchas y que se perdía en medio de unos lockers, caminó hasta allí de reojo viendo a Michael y a Selene moviéndose para cubrirse de su vista. Cuando llegó entre los lockers encontró lo que se imaginaba, un reguero de ropas, pero no se imaginó encontrar la cantidad de sangre fresca que encontró, mucho menos de los dos tipos, _¡Michael era idiota o que!_ Inmediatamente se giró e hizo contacto visual con Selene por encima del hombro de Michael, ¿desde cuándo habían estado durmiendo juntos? _¡Maldita sea!_ Si Michael quería ser el líder no podía estar perdiendo el tiempo así y de repeso con ella, tenía una imagen que mantener y su alianza con Selene no era vista con buenos ojos por mucha gente. "¿Esto es a lo que se dedican en los entrenamientos? Muy bonito." Le dijo desaprobatoriamente. "Me hubiera esperado esto de cualquiera, incluso de él, pero no de ti. ¿Siquiera pensaste en las implicaciones que esto podría traer? ¿No se supone que eres una traficante responsable? Decepción habría embargado a Viktor si -"

"Cállate." Le dijo informándole que no se metiera con ella en cuanto escuchó el nombre de Viktor. Sí, ellos no deberían de estar haciendo eso ahí pero también era una falta de respeto que Sebastián entrara así como así después de haberlos encontrado y él pedido que no entrara, lo mejor que pudo haber hecho fue quedarse afuera y esperarlos, "Ambos sabíamos lo que hacíamos. Y si te vas a desquitar con alguien hazlo conmigo, y aún así te puedes ahorrar tus palabras innecesarias." Esperó a ver que le contestaba pero no recibió nada, también notó que Selene no había tratado de defenderse lo cual no era buen indicio, "Y ahora que ya te cercioraste de lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿podrías largarte?"

Cuando le anunciaron que el híbrido buscaba refugio en su casa y cuando lo conoció un mes después con su actitud calmada y siempre tan callado nunca se imaginó que iba a resultar siendo así de altanero. Prefirió dirigirse a Selene, ella sí sabría de lo que él hablaba aunque no le dijera ni una palabra del asunto, "Si no tienes nada mejor por hacer Joseph te espera en diez minutos en la sala de reuniones, pensó que te interesaría partir en una misión." Le dijo y después clavó a Michael con su mirada, "Y tú, tenemos que hablar, inmediatamente." Empezó a salir del baño pero se detuvo al ver de nuevo las bolsas de sangre tiradas en el piso y volvió a dirigirse a Michael, "Y no te vayas a ir sin limpiar todo este reguero, tu mejor que nadie sabes que no puedes ir dejando sangre por ahí."

En cuanto la puerta se cerró Selene se apartó totalmente de Michael y empezó a caminar hacia otra ducha, escuchó que él iba a empezar a decir algo pero lo interrumpió, "Sebastián tiene razón." Por eso mismo no le había discutido en nada lo que había dicho, había estado a punto de hacerlo en cuanto trajo a Viktor a la discusión pero Michael se le había adelantado.

Miró lo que quedaba del jabón en su mano pues lo había apretado de la rabia, "Podrá tenerla pero esa no era la forma de entrar y ambos lo sabemos…Además, no es como si fuéramos los únicos que folláramos en las instalaciones para que nos trate así." Era obvio que no obtendría respuesta. "Pero pudo haber sido peor…podría habernos interrumpido antes de que lo hiciéramos." Le dijo tratando de tenerla dirigiéndole la palabra de nuevo, pero no ocurrió. Sabía que la aparición de Sebastián había ocurrido en el momento adecuado pues antes de ser interrumpidos había estado a punto de preguntarle que en tres semanas cuando de nuevo sintiera ganas de acostarse con él ella lo llamaría o él debía de estar listo para buscarla. Si se lo hubiera dicho se hubiera ganado una bofetada…solo que Selene no era de las que daba bofetadas, algo le dijo que hubiera sido un tiro, ese algo era la sensación fresca aún en su pierna.

Había sido humillante que los encontrara como los había encontrado, lo admitía, pero Michael también tenía razón al menos en la primera parte de su frase. Abrió otra ducha, antes de que Sebastián apareciera había deseado un cambio de eventos pero no esta clase de cambios. Se vistió como se duchó, rápidamente y recogió su pistola del piso.

Michael notó que tenía un traje de traficante nuevo, no el que había estado usando antes, obviamente había un closet de repuestos aquí adentro, "¿Supongo que está de más pedirte que me traigas ropa?" Después de cómo la había tratado era un descaro siquiera dirigirle la palabra, aunque él tuviese la razón.

Selene se detuvo y lo volteó a mirar, "Encontrarás algo allí." Le contestó fríamente y señalando hacia el lugar. Le tocaría o salir con su ropa ensangrentada y mojada o ponerse un traje de traficante.

**End Flashback. **

·

·

Despertó cuarenta minutos después y se giró para encontrarlo dormido, lo estudió por unos instantes y justo cuando estaba sintiendo la clase de atracción hacia él que la desesperaba decidió dejarse de bobadas que ya era hora. Minutos después se encontró en un pequeño estudio / sala de vigilancia que había construido cerca y empezó a estudiar los papeles que habían recuperado de la mafia, pronto sus conclusiones estaban hechas y se pasó al computador. La escaza media hora sentada en frente de este fueron en realidad casi dos horas, y hubiera seguido así si no hubiera escuchado un ruido tras de ella, el mismo computador le decía que las únicas personas en kilómetros a la redonda eran tan solo ellos dos así que no se preocupó, se giró para verlo entrar cojeando, traía ropa limpia y su estado era prístino. "No sabes cómo manejar el dolor." Le dijo volviendo a girarse hacia el computador.

Ella no era la única que había pensado eso pero aún así se sintió indignado. "Te dejaré que a diario me empieces a volar los huesos del cuerpo con una escopeta a ver si así cojo practica." Le dijo con ironía pues Selene estaba en su grupo de aliados y aún así le había disparado en tres ocasiones.

"Es en serio, Michael." Él no le respondió pero lo escuchó acercándose hasta donde ella estaba y sentándose en el asiento de al lado, con la pierna herida estirada, "¿Cómo va la sanación?"

"Ya la herida se cerró, solo me queda el malestar y entumecimiento."

Selene le asintió, y volvió su atención al computador, entró a unos archivos y alistó todo, "Ya que estás aquí..." le dijo pasándole un micrófono, el pareció no estar seguro de lo que quería, "Sólo di algo cuando yo te lo diga. No tu nombre, eso sería muy obvio, algo que no vaya a ser obvio para el enemigo."

Selene le volteó a ver y movió su cabeza un tanto dándole a entender que ya lo podía hacer, Michael no había pensado en nada ni para que esto servía y ella no parecía querer darle tiempo, rápidamente se decidió, "Samantha." Fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza y Selene inmediatamente dejó de mirarlo y volteó de nuevo al computador a escribir algo con el teclado. Leyó que en la pantalla salía 'Reconocimiento de voz.' Rápidamente ató cabos, aunque no supo que tan sueltos estos podían llegar a estar, "¿Y si me graban eso no funcionaría?"

"¿Qué tan a menudo pronuncias ese nombre?" Hasta hace poco no había conocido el nombre de la prometida de Michael pero ahora lo hacía, "Podemos intentar de nuevo con otra-"

"No, está bien. No hablo de ella a nadie." Michael la interrumpió, no sabía si a Selene la ponía incomoda hablar de su ex-novia pero a él si lo hacía.

¿No era para Michael extraño decirle que la quería pero al mismo tiempo tener a su prometida en su cabeza, en su corazón? A Selene esto le provocaba sentimientos encontrados pero de nuevo estos no eran nada intensos como para poder señalarlos como celos. Incluso le gustaba que él no dejara su pasado atrás. A mano izquierda había un folder que había estado a punto de llevarle pero que no lo había hecho pues había querido dejarlo descansar, lo levantó y lo puso a su lado, en frente de él. Luego colocó un lapicero encima de este mientras Michael le preguntaba que era. "El abogado dijo que tenías que firmar esto."

Michael frunció el ceño preguntándose con que se encontraría, "¿Quieres casarte conmigo y el abogado te pidió que me hicieras firmar un prenupcial?" Le dijo en son de broma pero en cuanto abrió el folder vio que no había estado tan alejado de la realidad y a la vez si lo había estado, inmediatamente la miró, "...No, Selene..." le dijo sorprendido, el titulo de los papeles aún en su cabeza, 'Traspaso de bienes.' "No puedes hacer esto." Traspaso de bienes en caso de que ella perdiera la vida.

Selene se encogió de hombros, "¿Estando muerta de que me serviría todo ese dinero? Al menos podría dejárselo a alguien y sé que tu no lo derrocharías."

Michael pensó en sus palabras y cerró el folder, "Primero me sales con que quieres que sepa de este lugar 'por si algo sucede' lo que me deja un par de sospechas, ¿y ahora me sales con esto?" le dijo levantando el folder y mostrándoselo, "…Estás metida en algo, ¿cierto? Algo que no me quieres decir... Algo que te está haciendo dudar de que puedas sobrevivirlo..."

"Todo en esta vida hace dudar si podrás sobrevivirlo. Tan sólo estás exagerando las cosas, Michael." Le mintió. "Mira lo que sucedió hoy, no creí que iba a suceder nada peligroso y casi te dejan sin una pierna."

Sus palabras para nada lo tranquilizaron, sin pensarlo cogió la silla en la que ella estaba sentada y la giró para que lo encarara, "¡Puta!" exclamó del dolor cuando recibió un golpe del asiento contra su rodilla no había echado a ver que al girarla recibiría un golpe accidental, "Lo siento." Dijo doblándose no aguantando el dolor y viendo la cara de Selene pasando de shock a comprensión. "Lo siento, no me refería a ti." Dijo entre dientes y moviendo la pierna, de arriba hacia abajo, "¡Agh, mierda!"

Por un segundo Selene se había encontrado horriblemente sorprendida, por un segundo había creído que la estaba llamando así, pero dos segundos después había comprendido aún antes de que él se disculpara. Claro, si no la había llamado así cuando le daba malos tratos porque iba a venir a hacerlo ahora cuando técnicamente estaban bien. "No estoy metida en nada raro, Michael." Le dijo segundos después mientras él seguía martirizándose por su dolor.

"No te creo." Le dijo levantando por fin la mirada.

Estaba rojo del dolor y con las venas brotadas en su cuello y cara, "Actualmente lo único malo que veo me podría pasar es que me echen de la casa de Gabriel, tener este tipo de sitio y andar solucionando mis problemas por otro lado va contra las reglas del lugar, por eso mismo pude chantajear a Jhon."

Dejó lo del chantaje a un lado, "Eso y que a Sebastián no pareces agradarle ni un poco."

Eso no era ninguna sorpresa, "Hablando de Sebastián, creo que no deberías de contar tanto con él."

Michael exhaló, "No todos podemos ser como tú, Selene, creer que podemos solos contra el mundo es un error."

Selene le sacudió la cabeza, "No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que en mi opinión como guerrero estás cometiendo un error, estás contando con sus aliados _y tú_ deberías de formar tu propio ejército. Pensé que eso era lo que sucedería cuando llegamos a esa casa, no sé, que abrirías los ojos ante la guerra."

Michael trató no dejarle ver que sus palabras le pegaban y duro, "Yo también he estado pensando en eso…e incluso cuando no quiero participar en esa guerra tienes razón. En este mundo parece ser pan de cada día que a uno le claven el cuchillo por la espalda…Y es por eso que hace poco tomé una decisión que no te va a gustar." Selene hizo cara de 'oh no' pero no lo interrumpió, "Hace un mes cuando estuve en casa de Sebastián su concejo me propuso infiltrarme en un grupo grande que hay a las afueras de Ucrania-"

Selene exhaló, _¡eso era un error!_ "Michael no-"

Michael le sacudió la cabeza no dejándola continuar, "Ellos no son aliados ni quieren nada que ver con nosotros, pero tal vez después de que hable con ellos-"

Selene lo interrumpió levantándose de la silla y alejándose inmediatamente de él, _¡¿Había tomado esa decisión sin siquiera consultarla?!_ "¡No estás listo para eso Michael! No deberías ir y tú mismo lo sabes."

"Pues sí, pero ya estoy mamado de que todo el mundo me diga que me tengo que empezar a hacer sentir. Y esta no es una oportunidad tan mala-"

"Apenas pudiste co-"

"Selene," le dijo el también levantándose, "no estoy pidiendo tu opinión ni mucho menos tu permiso, sólo te estoy informando que cuando llegue el momento me iré."

Literalmente la dejo fría con sus palabras, "Estás cometiendo un error, Michael." Era lo único que podía decirle y ni siquiera le importaría pues no quería su opinión.

"De pronto. Pero que me dejen acercar para ver que puedo ofrecer es también un gran paso por parte de ellos."

"Puede ser una trampa y puedes terminar con una bala entre los ojos."

_¿Eso era lo tanto que creía en él? ¿Que se dejaría matar así como así?_ "Si a ti eso no te detiene porque a mi debería de hacerlo."

"Yo soy un guerrero, Michael, sé valerme por mi misma, sé hacer estrategias de escape en segundos, _sé_ controlar el dolor, sacarme información es más difícil... ¿Quieres que continúe?"

Michael apretó la mandíbula, él no era tan inútil como ella pensaba, "Yo sé solucionar problemas hablando. Yo puedo matar a una docena de lycans en cuestión de segundos, tu-"

"Mientras no te disparen con una escopeta."

Michael ignoró su comentario, y siguió donde lo había dejado." - no. Sé utilizar la cabeza antes de disparar-"

"Ni siquiera sabes disparar."

"Soy más poderoso que tú…Que todos."

"¿Y de que te sirve ese poder si no sabes pelear?"

Michael la miró fijamente, "Si quisiera ahora mismo, herido como estoy, podría tenerte contra esa pared, mis mano en tu cuello y estrangularte en un segundo, probablemente ni alcanzarías a procesar lo sucedido."

Selene se sorprendió por sus palabras pues eran verdad, "Ahora imagínate que soy el líder de los lycans y que estás rodeado mientras me estrangulas, ¿Qué haces después?"

Michael en su afán de seguir discutiendo con ella ni se fijó que esa era una pregunta capciosa, "Trato de dialogar con ellos y…si no sirve los mato."

"No." Selene le dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, "Para cuando veas que dialogar no sirve ya estarás muerto. Y no, no necesitas matar a todos, tan sólo a los más fieles al líder, incluso entre guerreros habrá gente que no estará de acuerdo con sus líderes o que son simplemente cobardes." Michael no le dijo nada, "¿Ves? no estás listo."

Michael se encogió de hombros, "De todas formas lo haré."

Sonaba tan despreocupado por todo lo que le había dicho, ¿acaso era así de irresponsable? O ¿ella no estaba confiando en él y todo lo que había aprendido en esos meses? "¿Has tenido al menos la gentileza de investigar si lo que te dijeron es verdad, de que quieran que vayas?"

Michael decidió no contestarle, no lo había hecho. "No voy sólo si eso es lo que te preocupa."

¿Preocuparse ella? No, tan solo era que le parecía el colmo de la irresponsabilidad de él y de aquellos que habían metido esa idea en su cabeza. "¿Quienes más van?"

"Joseph y Jhon." Le dijo, él mismo los había elegido.

Selene lo miró por unos segundos calculando sus palabras, "Ese grupo no está de acuerdo con unirse con los vampiros..." Si iban sólo lycans y él era por eso, porque ningún vampiro estaría presente en ese lugar.

Michael le asintió, se iba a meter en la boca del lobo literalmente. "Kraven también está tratando de ganarse ese grupo y no lo ha logrado, ellos quieren ver que bando es mejor apoyar. Es una oportunidad que no podemos dejar pasar." _¿Podemos? Debería ser puedo,_ pensó Selene. Por primera vez Michael vio a Selene agachar la cabeza y después arreglarse el cabello con la mano mientras volvía a mirarlo, estaba nerviosa ese era un signo de nerviosismo. "No me va a pasar nada, Selene. El trato es que no me lastimarán. Y entre los muchachos y yo hemos coincidido que en la menor muestra de peligro nos saldremos de ahí."

Michael era un amateur, "¿Entonces que van a ir a hacer, quedar como cobardes?"

"¿Qué mierda es lo que quieres entonces?" Le gritó no pudiéndose aguantar la desesperación. Le decía que no fuera y ahora le decía que tampoco fuera a escapar...

"¿Que es lo que quiero?" le preguntó no sabiendo que sonaba como una madre, "¡Que te tomes esto en serio, carajo!"

Dio un paso hacia ella, renqueando, "¿Que me lo tomé en serio?" le preguntó con ironía, "¿Por qué crees que por el último mes estuve en todas las clases de defensa sin quejarme ni faltar? ¿Por qué crees que tomé una mayor responsabilidad ante la casa? ¿Por qué crees que me interesaba aprender a manejar armas?" Selene le iba a contestar pero no la dejó ni tomar aire, "Ninguna de ellas fue enteramente para pasar más tiempo contigo ni porque quería obtener más facilidades por parte de Sebastián en cuanto algunas cosas." Sabía que a ella eso se le había pasado por la cabeza. "¿Por qué crees que no dejé que la matanza que hice por ti me diera tan duro? ¡Porque sabía que tenía que volverlo hacer! ¿Crees que estoy contento con la decisión que tomé? No, no lo estoy. ¿Crees que no me asusta irme a meter a ese lugar? ¡Me da pavor! Pero tengo que hacerlo, soy el híbrido, que hasta el momento no ha dado muestras de que esta guerra le interese. ¿Como pienso tener aliados por mi cuenta si no muevo ni un maldito dedo?" Selene no hacía nada que mirarlo fijamente, como si aún no la convenciera, "Y estás siendo hipócrita porque sabes que tengo razón en esto último. Incluso hace menos de tres minutos me lo estabas diciendo."

Por una razón que no venía directamente al caso Selene se sintió herida y su confianza traicionada por él, _'Brianna, tu bien sabes el esfuerzo que haré por esta casa, pero no será hoy.'_ Recordó que él había dicho eso temprano, pero no sabía a qué se había referido. Michael se lo había contado a Brianna, se lo había contado primero que a ella. Había confiado más en Brianna que en ella cuando ella sólo confiaba en él. "¿Cuándo te vas? Por que supongo que la cortada de cabello no fue por nada." Michael había esperado hasta el último minuto para contárselo, tal vez sabiendo que ella no apoyaría su decisión.

Michael se sintió un poco ridículo por la cuestión del cabello, Jhon bromeando le había dicho que era mejor por razones de salubridad o sea, ellos no iba a ir a un lugar con las comodidades que tenían ahora, eran lycans de la calle, probablemente vivían en alcantarillas como Lucian solía hacerlo, pero el cabello no se lo había cortado por salubridad, era tan sólo que el cabello largo le daba una imagen de niño bueno, mientras sin cabello parecía alguien de poca confianza y amenazador. En su pasada vida humana solían decírselo. "No sé cuando me voy, supuestamente iba a ser inmediatamente pero ya han pasado tres semanas y nada."

"Y me lo quisiste decir para que no me preocupara si un día te necesito y salgo a buscarte y no te encuentro..." Como le había dicho hace un rato él no buscaba su opinión, tan solo dejarle saber que se iba a ausentar.

A Michael le pasó desapercibido el tono de enojo de su voz, "No, quería que me enseñaras como tratar algunas cosas pero veo que obtendré una negativa así que olvídalo."

"¿Si es una visita pacifica como la que te hicieron creer porque te preocupas? ¿Por qué quieres aprender a...qué? ¿Torturar? ¿Matar sin remordimientos? ¿Salirte librad-?"

Michael vio que con ella no iba a poder y decidió dar por terminada la conversación,"¿Cómo que ya es hora de irnos, no? Le dije a Brianna que no nos demoraríamos y mira qué hora es." Al paso que iba amanecería y ellos no habrían vuelto a la casa.

Por una vez Selene decidió dejar el tema, "Ve bajando, a tu paso nos llevara media hora llegar abajo." Le dijo odiosamente mientras volvía a aproximarse a la mesa, tirando bruscamente el folder en un cajón y cerrándolo aún más bruscamente, _dada su irresponsabilidad probablemente él moriría primero que ella._ Acabó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo en el computador, luego cerró todo.

·

·

"Sabes, creí que una parte de ti por más pequeña que fuera se iba a alegrar de que por fin hiciera algo en este mundo." Le dijo unas horas después de manejo, ya habían vuelto a cambiar de carro y se dirigían a la casa.

"Respeto tu decisión, Michael. Pero creo que la objetividad de esta no está en que lo que quieres sino en lo que se espera de ti. Así no se hacen las cosas." Le respondió minutos después cuando él creyó que no lo haría.

"Hacer lo que yo quiera no es algo productivo en este mundo. ¿En este mundo de que serviría un híbrido paseándose en las calles como si nada, siguiendo un turno en un hospital, acabando su internado, ejerciendo la medicina...?" Más silencio, "Hago lo que debo no lo que quiero." Por supuesto ella nunca le entendería, ella no parecía querer más que cazar y matar hasta el final de sus días.

"Aunque esas palabras estén en lo correcto de nada te sirve hacer lo que debes si ni siquiera lo sientes."

"Entre tu y Brianna me van a enloquecer." Michael no lo dijo con segundas intenciones, ni siquiera se fijo en como ella podría tomarlo, tan sólo podía ver como ambas se contradecían entre sí pero también como al final terminaban llegando a la misma conclusión.

Le saco la rabia que trajera a Brianna de nuevo a la discusión y estuvo a punto de decirle que en vez de ella le pidiera a Brianna ser su tutora pero sabía demasiado que con esas palabras tan solo traería problemas. Michael no tenía material de guerrero, con todo el entrenamiento que le habían dado todavía estaba verde, mientras guerreros de verdad en sus inicios pasaban diez horas seguidas entrenando él sólo pasaba dos, no se quejaba y sus técnicas no eran tan malas pero aún así había lugares en los que era deficiente. "Deberías volver a entrenar con los traficantes y lycans más experimentados. Y entrenar en serio, nada de 'no los golpeo duro porque en verdad no son el enemigo.' Estoy segura que te llevarías más de una sorpresa... Y búscame mañana, te enseñaré a manejar las verdaderas armas."

Michael ya no estaba tan seguro de querer su ayuda, "No le puedes decir esto a nadie. Se supone que ni siquiera te lo podía decir a ti." En ese momento un sensor en el carro de Selene se encendió identificándole así al sistema que uno de los inquilinos de la casa se acercaba y abriera las puertas para dejarlos entrar. De repente Selene frenó bruscamente el carro y menos de un segundo después Michael se dio cuenta por qué. El olor a lycan lo golpeó a él también, lo que no era raro cuando se vivía en una casa rodeado de estos, pero sí lo era que estuvieran de vigilancia afuera del perímetro de la casa. "Eso fue un error." Le dijo refiriéndose a haberse detenido. Sabiendo que estaban a punto de ser atacados Michael cogió el celular de Selene e iba a empezar a marcar cuando escuchó varios disparos y para su horror la vio saliéndose del carro, en su imprudencia él también haciendo lo mismo. El viento sopló y pudo distinguir ocho aromas diferentes, todos en frente de ellos. "¡Selene!" le dijo en cuanto sintió que esos olores se acercaban a toda velocidad.

Selene entendiendo se acuclilló y luego saltó dando un giro en el aire para caer al lado del copiloto, al lado de Michael, y estando momentáneamente a salvo empezó a dispararle a todo lo que se moviera. Escuchó un rugido a su lado y supo que Michael se había transformado, "¡Quédate aquí!" le advirtió en el momento que cambiaba el cargador de sus armas, distinguía que había terminado con uno. Michael volvió a rugir y un segundo después lo vio a diez metros de ella, no la había escuchado. Varios lycans se detuvieron en frente de él, lo pudo distinguir entre las sombras, y otros dos continuaron hacia ella corriendo. Demasiado tarde como para hacerse a un lado, vio a los lycans estrellándose contra el carro para hacerlo deslizar hacia ella y golpearla, no la mataría pero al quedar atrapada bajo este los lycans lo harían, saltó varios metros en el aire con la mala suerte de que ya era demasiado tarde, la parte superior le pegó en la tibia cambiándole la dirección que llevaba, estremeciéndose del dolor se vino contra la tierra nuevamente girándose en cuanto cayó para seguir disparando. Los lycans a escasos tres metros de ella, rápidamente se sentó y apuntó, ninguno de los dos se movió por un instante pero luego se lanzaron hacia ella, Selene apretó el gatillo vaciando las balas que le quedaban, de reojo vio una luz que se hacía más fuerte y después escuchó más disparos provenientes de esos carros. Uno de los lycans cayó pero el otro seguía vivo, aunque muy mal herido, se arrastraba hacia ella y la alcanzó a coger de su zapato. Inmediatamente con el otro pie lo golpeó en la cara, y subió la pierna para sacar su cuchillo, cuando se lo puso en la garganta el lycan de tantas balas de plata ya había vuelto a su forma humana. En esta forma era más fácil distinguir el miedo en sus ojos a medida que la hoja de plata del cuchillo lo empezaba a quemar.

"¡Este está vivo!" Jhon dijo agachándose al lado del lycan que Michael acababa de golpear, se había deshecho del resto.

Al ver a Jhon inmediatamente se giró a buscar a Selene, la encontró sentada en el pasto, un lycan muerto a su lado, otro a sus pies. Viendo que estaba bien se acercó a ella mientras veía que un grupo de ex traficantes también se le empezaba a acercar. Michael lo comprendió, los primeros disparos que ella había hecho habían sido para llamar la atención de aquellos dentro de la casa, para que vinieran por si necesitaban ayuda, "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó cuando notó que aún no se levantaba y que estaba inclinada de una forma anormal, la cabeza de ella se movió de arriba abajo y por la esquina de su ojo también vio a Mason acercándose a ellos. Michael pensó que algo raro estaba sucediendo al ella no levantarse inmediatamente, así que se decidió por tocarle la espalda para llamarle la atención pero al acercársele para hacerlo gracias a la luz de uno de los carros vio con horror a un lycan demasiado débil como para defenderse pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue la cara joven del lycan, _apenas era un niño. _"Es un-" pero no acabó de decirlo, con pavor vio la hoja del cuchillo introducirse en su cuello, una mano firme sosteniéndolo ahí mientras su yugular era rasgada y sangre empezaba a brotar a borbotones, el lycan inmediatamente tosiendo ahogándose y entrando en convulsiones, la mano de Selene firmemente sosteniendo el cuchillo, impulsándolo y retorciéndolo en su interior. Su mundo había empezado a girar lentamente hacía unos segundos, no sabía que había sido peor haberla visto asesinar a un lycan que no parecía tener más de trece años o el hecho de que apenas que dejó de temblar Selene se lo quitó de encima de la pierna descartándolo como basura y después extrayéndole el cuchillo de la garganta y limpiándolo en el pasto como si lo que acabara de hacer no fuera nada. Era la primera vez que era testigo de su crueldad, al menos de esta clase.

Sentía a Michael detrás, probablemente asombrado por lo que acababa de hacer pero eso no era nada. Mason apareció un segundo después y se acuclilló enfrente de ella, la mano de él la vio posándose en su muslo y escuchó un rugido posesivo mientras Mason llevaba su mano hasta arriba de su rodilla. Sin palabras Selene le asintió, sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer, tomó aire y un segundo después literalmente vio estrellas mientras Mason tiraba de su pierna colocando el hueso de nuevo en su lugar.

Mason ayudó a Selene a levantarse y en cuanto estuvo en pie la soltó, "Vamos que hay un lycan vivo." Le dijo señalándole hacia Jhon quien seguía al lado del lycan.

Selene le asintió y empezó a caminar cojeando, "Apuesto a que tienen algo que ver con lo sucedido en esa misión ayer."

Mason le asintió aumentando un poco más el paso, si no se apuraban los lycans querrían interrogar al lycan, quien pidiera primero el derecho lo obtendría. "Estábamos de vigilancia aquí cerca cuando escuchamos los disparos. Claro, para cuando llegamos vimos que ya nuestra ayuda no era muy necesitada."

Para cuando alcanzaron a Jhon ya el dolor había desaparecido, ya caminaba normal, "Quiero interrogarlo."

Jhon le asintió y vio a Michael aún parado donde ella lo había dejado, "¿Qué hay de Michael?"

"Él no querrá participar." Selene le respondió sin duda alguna.

"Está bien." Le dijo, y alzó su voz, "Recojan y quemen los cuerpos. A este lo llevan al tercer edificio, sala 6." Inmediatamente todo el mundo empezó a trabajar. "¡Michael, ven con nosotros!" Michael miró por última vez al lycan y caminó hacia al carro en el que ahora se montaban Mason, Selene y Jhon. "¿Estás bien, hombre? Parece como si hubieras visto al demonio." Jhon le dijo burlándose pero Michael tan sólo miraba fuera de la ventanilla.

¿Como podía hacer bromas tras lo que había sucedido? "Era un niño, Selene." Le dijo sin siquiera volver a mirarla, _¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel?_

"No era un niño." Mason, Selene y Jhon respondieron al mismo tiempo, defensivamente.

Un par de minutos después Jhon detuvo el carro fuera del garaje y Michael abrió la puerta notando que nadie más se bajaba. Sin una palabra vio que el carro volvía a arrancar y lo dejaban atrás. "Van a torturarlo, ¿cierto? ¿Al lycan?" preguntó cuando vio a Joseph saliendo de la casa un minuto después.

"Hay que hacerlo." Joseph le respondió. "Una reunión se llevará a cabo en los próximos minutos, si fuera tu me apuraría para no llegar tarde." Le dijo antes de marcharse, tomando el mismo camino que el carro de Jhon había tomado instantes atrás.

·

·

La noche siguiente fue a buscarla como se lo había pedido y la encontró entrenando a los novatos, las practicas con ellos totalmente diferentes a las prácticas con él. Ni con ellos ni con él Selene parecía tener problema de dar un golpe bien dado para dejar en claro el punto y mientras él se quejaba este grupo lo aceptaba no porque lo tenía que hacer si no porque les gustaba, podía notarlo a leguas. Mientras con él se pasaba regañándolo y de mal humor porque no aceptaba las cosas vio que dedicaba más tiempo a cuatro personajes en los que veía la vena para ser guerreros. Cuando con él apenas acababa el entrenamiento se marchaba, con ellos se había quedado por más de una hora, peleando con sus cuatro aprendices casi de una forma amistosa y decía amistosa no porque estuviera riéndose y conversando con ellos sino porque se le notaba por encima que le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo y a veces les daba miradas de aprobación por lo que hacían, así fuera tratar de golpearla usando una barra metálica. Con ellos sabía dónde estaba parada, no recibía inseguridad de su parte. Y era más dura con ellos y a ellos entre más duro parecía gustarles más.

Todo eso juntándolo con lo del día anterior le hizo caer en cuenta sobre una cosa y por vez primera en toda su claridad, él no era el tipo de hombre que atraía a Selene, su tipo de hombre eran guerreros. Antes lo había pensado pero desde otro punto de vista, aunque ella no se lo había confirmado era obvio que Selene solo había estado con Traficantes de Muerte, gente fría, desprendida, estoica, y que sólo se podían conectar con gente como ellos, la soledad era el factor que los haría compartir un momento de pasión, de seguro también la atracción, pero no los sentimientos. Podía ver porque ella se sentiría bien con alguien así y no con él. Las tres ocasiones que había estado con él aunque había estado a gusto también podía notar su incomodidad. La primera y segunda vez que estuvo con él lo hizo tras de que el mostrara que no era el mismo muchacho calmado de la vez que lo conoció, cuando él había actuado violentamente y hecho una matanza. La tercera había sido por la sangre y el instinto predador que había aparecido. En conclusión, Selene solo le había parado bolas cuando había actuado como un guerrero. Eso era lo que le llamaba la atención así ni ella lo supiera y apelara a que no quería que él perdiera su humanidad.

"¿En verdad no sentiste nada cuando mataste a ese lycan anoche?" le preguntó en cuanto ella se le arrimó. "¿O tan solo lo hiciste para darme una lección?"

"Sí, Michael, yo mato gente para darte lecciones, aún cuando no estás presente." Le dijo con sarcasmo. Selene cansada de lo mismo de siempre lo miró a los ojos y ahora sí le respondió con total sinceridad, "Tampoco sentí nada al matarlo así como tampoco sentí más que adrenalina al interrogar al que quedó vivo." No vio porque no matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Sabía que le iba a preguntar por la interrogación.

"Interrogar, esa es una palabra demasiado bonita para describir una tortura." Michael se levantó y junto a ella emprendió caminó hacia el campo de tiro.

"No hay necesidad de que muestres tu malhumor en cuanto a las cosas que hacemos, ya lo sabemos y no hay necesidad de que lo andes repitiendo. Tan solo ignóralo."

"Yo...he venido a aceptar lo que ustedes hacen, Selene." Le dijo creyendo que ya no estaría enojada por lo del día anterior, o el anterior a ese. "Es sólo que no deja de ser impactante como puedes acabar con la vida de alguien que no parece mayor de trece años."

"Práctica, práctica y más práctica." Sabía que estaba siendo una desgraciada al ser tan fría pero no era como si los lycans en el lugar al que iba a ir le fueran a tener lastima o fueran a respetar sus puntos de vista.

Michael vio que ese día se había levantado con el pie izquierdo, "Hay algo que no te he dicho," le dijo y Selene lo volteó a ver con una mirada que le preguntaba '¿más?', "¿Recuerdas la misión de campo de la que te hablé en la que saldría con unos lycans? Pues anoche me avisaron que partiremos en dos semanas."

No supo porque se extrañó de que fuera tan repentino, incluso se detuvo momentáneamente de la sorpresa pero al notarlo volvió al ritmo normal, Selene le sacudió la cabeza, "Estar listo para salir en misiones no consta de meses de preparación, son años sobre años, décadas incluso. No estás listo Michael y sea quien sea que te está enviando, Gabriel o Sebastián están siendo irresponsables sobre el asunto."

Michael le abrió los ojos recordándole que se suponía que ella no debía de saber para donde iba verdaderamente, pero después se le vino a la cabeza que Selene le hubiera dicho lo mismo si hubiera sido enviado a una misión cualquiera y no del tipo especial a la que iba. "Apuesto que tu tampoco estabas lista la primera vez que saliste en una misión."

Esa última parte le llamó la atención, "La diferencia es que yo si me moría por hacerlo." Y casi había muerto al hacerlo.

Michael le asintió sabiendo que de seguro era verdad. "Entonces, ¿me vas a entrenar o no?"

"Lo que te pueda enseñar en dos semanas no es mucho, Michael." Vio la cara que él le hizo y exhaló, "vamos a comenzar con armas de mediano poder." Aunque sabía que a Michael no se le dejaría llevar ningún tipo de armas. "Y ya luego vas y entrenas con Joseph."

"Jhon ya no va a ir con nosotros." Michael no se imaginó el profundo impacto que esas palabras tuvieron en ella.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Esta vez sí se detuvo no gustándole la cosa. Con Jhon presente allá podía confiar con que la situación no sería tan peligrosa, ahora no tenía a nadie que le pudiera informar desde adentro lo que estaba sucediendo. En verdad estaría incomunicada de lo que le sucedería a Michael.

Michael le frunció el ceño, ¿qué más daba si Jhon no iba? ¿No le quedaba mejor tenerlo aquí para seguirlo chantajeando en cuanto a cualquier cosa que deseara? "Jhon y Joseph son los encargados de los guerreros, los dos no se pueden marchar ahora que estamos sentados sobre una bomba de tiempo."

Él tenía razón y a Selene empezó a disgustarle más la situación, desconocido para ella era que Michael también estaba empezando a tener sus dudas.

·

·

·

La semana y media siguiente se pasó más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, sus días con todo su tiempo dentro de los laboratorios había acabado, había entrenaba con Joseph trece de las diecisiete horas que mantenía despierto, con Selene tres y el tiempo que le quedaba era para comer y dormir, solo que no podía dormir de los nervios. Ahora mismo se encontraba con un grupo de ocho lycans, Sebastián y Gabriel haciendo los últimos arreglos, se marcharía en menos de quince minutos y Selene por ningún lado. Nada de teléfonos, nada de computadores, nada de armas, sólo podían comunicarse con Sebastián por teléfono, y por supuesto que él no se iba a ir a meter allá, vaya líder. "¿Donde está Selene?" le preguntó a Brianna pero esta se encogió de hombros y ya les quedaban diez minutos y fue obvio para Michael que ella no iba a bajar a despedirse, de nuevo. Tal vez era esperarse demasiado que viniera a despedirse por una misión de una semana, no se despedía cuando era ella quien se marchaba por más tiempo. Pero si era paradójico que hubiera dejado la misión simple en la que había salido sólo para volver y darle los últimos consejos.

"Todo está listo." Joseph le dijo a Michael y a Brianna.

Selene bajó cuando vio que ya no debían de tardar para marcharse, en su camino encontrándose con Gabriel y jugando por última vez sus cartas, secretamente había estado queriendo hacerlo ver que enviar a Michael en esa misión no solo era irresponsable sino también estúpido, incluso le había dicho que como la persona que lo había metido en ese mundo ella debía acompañarlo, pero Gabriel se negó, él también jugando sus cartas y diciéndole que todo iba a salir bien y que la misión era de muy bajo perfil, patrañas.

"Estaba empezando a creer que no vendrías." Le dijo aproximándose a ella y a Gabriel. Selene ni siquiera trató de apartarse de Gabriel para tener un poco más de privacidad con él.

Selene descruzó los brazos, "¿Por qué no lo haría?" le preguntó un tanto extrañada.

Michael le asintió mirando a Gabriel, incomodo. "No lo sé, pareció algo que tu harías." Gabriel pareció notar que sobraba por que Michael lo vio alejándose unos segundos después, se acercó a ella y no importándole que pudieran ser observados y que a ella esto le molestara le tomó la mano, "¿No me vas a desear buena suerte?"

Selene le sacudió la cabeza mientras rehuyó su mano, por supuesto que deseaba que todo le saliera bien pero, "No creo en la suerte." Ella le hizo una seña para que se alejaran un par de metros.

"Estoy nervioso." Le dijo deteniéndose en una parte oscura que les daba un poco de privacidad.

"Es normal." Selene le dijo nerviosamente y mirando el reloj en su muñeca, ambos tenían el presentimiento que nada bueno iba a salir de esto, "¿Por qué estás vestido así?" le preguntó. Su ropa nada comparado con lo que uno usaría para una misión, no sólo eran ropas de civiles si no que era ropa un tanto elegante.

"Hoy estaré reunido con el consejo en la casa de Sebastián y ya mañana si iremos a la misión." Se lo habían revelado horas atrás.

_Se tenían que apurar,_ Selene asintió y no tan firmemente y decidida posó una mano en la tela de su chaqueta pidiéndole así mudamente que se le acercara, vio en la expresión de Michael que le extrañó que hiciera ese movimiento, momentos después se encontraba siendo sueltamente abrazada por él.

Michael sabía que tramaba algo, Selene no solía hacer cosas así y sus ojos segundos atrás habían estado llenos de dobles intenciones, aún así decidió aprovechar la situación, "No me deseas buena suerte, ¿entonces que de un beso de despedida?" le dijo contra el oído, esta vez no sabiendo la respuesta. Sospechaba que su despedida, al menos esta, sería tan solo su presencia, nada más y nada menos, pero lo que lo hacía dudar en esta ocasión era que la noche anterior la habían pasado juntos charlando mientras lentamente esperaban el amanecer.

Selene cerró los ojos al sentir la respiración contra su oreja y cuello, odiaba que esta fuera la única forma de acercársele, utilizar el lapicero para desactivar las cámaras y micrófonos empezaría a ser sospechoso si cada vez que ella entraba en un cuarto estos se dañaban, "Olvida lo que te dije." Le susurró contra el oído y lo sintió estremeciéndose un poco al mismo tiempo que su abrazo se intensificaba más, Selene acomodó las manos en sus hombros e hizo presión, diciéndole así que no buscara cosas donde no las había. "Mata a todo aquel que te desafíe." Continuó en voz baja, "No les vayas a tener piedad."

Michael le asintió, "Eres tan romántica." Le dijo con un poco de ironía en su voz y alejándose de su oreja para hacer contacto visual, "¿Obtendré un beso cuando regrese?" le preguntó sabiendo que lo único que hacía era jugar con su paciencia y que no demoraba en empujarlo.

Ignoró su comentario aunque no fue ninguna sorpresa la reacción que empezó a tener a sus palabras y caricias, "A dos kilómetros antes de la frontera con Hungría..." él le miró a la boca lo que la hizo perder concentración, "¡Concéntrate!" le susurró con brusquedad.

Sus ojos volvieron a los de ella, sabía que lo que ella le estaba diciendo seguramente era importante pero más importante era aprovecharse de la cercanía que tenían, después de todo la noche anterior le había revelado que la ponía nerviosa, "Eres la mujer que más trabajo me ha tocado…" si le decía conseguir ella probablemente no lo vería bien, no lo vería bien dijérale lo que le dijera pero en fin, "Eres la mujer que mas trabajo me ha puesto para acercármele."

"Bien, sí, hay una primera vez para todo, acostúmbrate-" inmediatamente iba a continuar con lo que le estaba diciendo pero él la interrumpió.

"¿Ya te acostumbraste a estar tragada de mí?" le preguntó, en ese momento empezando a tocarle el costado.

"No." Él muy bien lo sabía, volvió a buscar su oreja pues parecía ser la única forma en que le prestaba atención, "A dos kilómetros antes de la frontera con Hungría hay una bodega de almacenes, 355, hay un carro equipado esperándote...por si algo."

Michael le asintió sorprendido y asumiendo que las preguntas las tendría que dejar para después, "Gracias." le dijo dejando un pico en su oreja, hacía este tipo de cosas y aún así se negaba a dejarlo acercársele, "Siento haberme marchado sin decirte nada o haberte dejado una nota...pensé que lo verías como algo ridículo..."

Selene le asintió, ¿una nota? Ridículo, y no, ella no se había preocupado cuando se despertó y vio que él no estaba al otro lado de la cama, ni cuando lo llamó al teléfono para preguntarle donde estaba y no recibió señal, no, ella no creyó que se había marchado para su misión sin despedirse de ella, "Yo si te tengo una nota," le dijo dando por terminado el secretismo que se traían y haciéndolo separar un tanto de ella, sólo que no se separó mucho.

Michael la vio sacando un papel doblado de uno de sus bolsillos y pasándoselo, lo cogió extrañado, ¿qué más le podía decir que ya no le hubiera dicho antes? Pensando en eso se le vino a la cabeza lo del carro, "¿Que dice?"

Selene se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos para hacerlo alejar un tanto más, "Solo un par de instrucciones que no te alcancé a dar."

Michael le asintió y lo guardó en su bolsillo volviéndola a mirar, "Entonces...¿vas a pensar lo que hablamos anoche?" le preguntó haciendo tiempo, sabía que ella no lo haría, si algo la noche anterior tan solo lo había entretenido con conversaciones banales y consejos para que no se sintiera tenso y pudiera descansar.

"No sé, yo-" Michael colocó su mano sobre uno de sus brazos doblados y después lentamente fue interrumpida por sus labios. Fue tan solo un pico de un par de segundos y luego se alejó, "Cuídate, Michael." Le dijo creyendo que ya obteniendo lo que había querido se marcharía. Él le asintió y apretó su brazo un tanto para luego deslizar su mano hasta su cara para cuando llegó allí los brazos de ella se habían desdoblado mientras sentía uno alrededor de su espalda acercándolo y la otra mano llegando a tocarle el hombro y el cuello.

Lo estaba besando. Selene lo estaba besando tal y como lo había besado un par de día después que se conocieron, cuando Viktor había ido a buscar el den de Lucian y ella lo había salvado de ser canibalizado por otro lycan. Michael decidió no apurarse, le rozaba los labios con firmeza mientras sentía los vacilantes de ella, el contraste de sus besos expertos cuando se habían acostado con el que estaba recibiendo en ese instante demasiado visible. Segundos después terminó el beso pero no se alejó, "Tú también cuídate, ¿si?" Selene le asintió sin romper el contacto visual ni colocando espacio entre ellos.

Michael apoyó su frente contra la de ella y podía sentir su respiración agitada contra ella, "No te preocupes por mí." tendría mucho más porque preocuparse que por ella, no podía darse el lujo de concentrarse en distracciones. Como siempre no podía evitar sentir que él esperaba algo más, más caricias o palabras que ella no sabía cómo dar, o en caso de las palabras no estaba interesada en dar, "Márchate que se te va a hacer tarde."

Michael le sonrió, "Yo también te voy a extrañar." como se lo había esperado sus palabras le llamaron la atención.

"Es solo una semana Michael, no es como si te fueras a quedar por allá."

"Sí, ¿no?" le preguntó tal vez se estaba llenando de demasiado dramatismo, pensó por milésima vez, "Me tengo que ir." le dijo y después se inclinó a dejar otro beso pero esta vez ella lo esquivó y al ver una sombra pasar supo porqué, "Cuídate."

Michael volvió al garaje, ni una vez esperando que ella lo siguiera, se encontró a Jhon a un par de metros de donde ellos habían estado, "Entonces, ¿estás nervioso?" le preguntó sabiendo que Selene había hecho algo para que fuera él quien lo acompañara en vez de Joseph.

"Algo. Meterse a un den licántropo no es ningún pan comido. Pero animo que nos espera la peor semana y media de nuestras vidas…Y si lo que acabó de pasar en ese rincón fue una despedida yo de ti estaría _demasiado_ entusiasmado por cómo va a ser la bienvenida." Le dijo palmeándole la espalda y dejándolo saber que los había visto, aunque había sido accidentalmente. Más adelante todos los guerreros que irían con ellos, ocho en total, entraban a los carros.

Michael lo volteó a mirar imaginándose que a Selene no le haría ninguna gracia escuchar lo que le acababa de decir, "Me pregunto si eres capaz de hablar así ante su presencia..." le dijo ante sus comentarios. Jhon en muy poco tiempo se había ganado su confianza por su forma despreocupada y buena gente de ser.

Jhon se encogió de hombros, "Una vez le hice un comentario...la muchacha es tan violenta como me lo imaginaba, no me lastimó de más porque…bueno, supongo que tu sabes porque." Y Michael le asintió sabiendo de qué se trataba.

Michael vio a Brianna y se acercó a esta, "¿Qué tan estresado está Sebastián?" le preguntó al ella empezar a caminar con ellos hacia los carros y abrazándola amistosamente mientras caminaban, a diferencia de la primera vez que la abrazó para despedirse de ella, esta vez no la sorprendió, al contrario, ella le puso un brazo alrededor de su espalda.

"Nah." Le dijo con tono juguetón y Michael hizo un sonido de que le sorprendió que Sebastían no estuviera con los nervios de punta como cada vez que los guerreros partían para misiones importantes. Después miró a Jhon y este entendiendo se les adelantó, "¡No puedo creer que estuvieras montando un espectáculo de esos con mi rival _y_ justo debajo de mis narices!" Le dijo cuando Jhon estaba a una distancia prudente y buscando hacerle cambiar la cara larga que traía, y lo logró, le vio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Lo siento si herí tus sentimientos." Le dijo siguiéndole el juego pero aún con la cabeza puesta en lo que acababa de ocurrir con Selene.

"Bah, ahórratelo que ni siquiera eres tan importante." Le dijo en todo de superioridad.

"Hmmm," le contestó, "aunque no me engañas, tan solo estas asumiendo cosas, desde aquí ni te podrías dar cuenta lo que sucedía allá adentro."

"Me cogiste con las manos en la masa, pero bueno, ¿estaba en lo cierto y tu y Selene por fin están juntos?" preguntó queriéndolo saber, desde el momento mismo que él había venido a terminar con lo de ellos se había empezado a imaginar que sería por algo así.

Michael no quería hablar de eso con ella, era incomodo. "Es más complicado que eso."

"Con Selene supongo que siempre lo es." Le dijo palmeándole la espalda en cuanto llegaron al carro que él iba a compartir con Jhon, Sebastián y otro guerrero. "Entonces, te me cuidas, ¿no? Nada de imprudencias como las que acostumbras... Y si Selene te dio un consejo, mejor piénsalo antes de seguirlo, ella es más del tipo que primero actúa y después piensa..."

Michael no le contestó, "Cuídate tu también." Le respondió dándole un abrazo, ya ni pudiendo distinguir el aroma de Selene, ya se había marchado.

"Mi vida, eso no hay necesidad de decirlo." Le dijo mientras Gabriel también se acercaba a despedirse.

Al Michael verlo se le hizo raro pues ellos no eran que hubieran tenido ningún tipo de relación amena, le dio la mano y le agradeció por todo.

"Ok, ¿Michael que te pasa? ¿Por qué te despides?" Brianna le preguntó en tono de reproche, "Deja de ser idiota que vas a volver, sino no te estarían enviando a esa misión."

Michael le asintió mientras al mismo tiempo se encogía de hombros, "Todo puede pasar en esta vida, ¿no?"

Brianna le rodó los ojos por su negatividad, "Agh, mejor lárgate, y no dejes que las palabras 'de ánimo' que te dio Selene te retumben en la cabeza porque sino ahí si estarás perdido." Michael no le comentó nada pero la tomó del hombro como despedida final y luego se montó en el carro, justo al lado de Sebastián, prontamente empezando a discutir lo que harían a continuación. Un momento después los carros se habían perdido por el horizonte. Brianna volteó a mirar a Gabriel, "No está listo para eso y lo sabes."

"¿Lo sabes?" preguntó Gabriel sorprendido, se le había dicho a Michael que no le contara a nadie.

"Por supuesto."

"Michael está listo, tan solo no le estás dando merito."

"Eso espero."

71


	14. Pasado y Presente

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene violencia. **

**·**

**PASADO Y PRESENTE**

·

·

"No puedo asegurarte que vuelvas a ser bienvenida en esta casa si te marchas."

"Para lo que me interesa." le respondió colocando en una maleta todo lo que podía guardar en armas y munición. Tres semanas habían pasado desde que Michael se marchó y solo ahora venía a actuar en sus preocupaciones y sospechas. Le seguían diciendo que él se reportaba y que estaba bien pero eso ya no se lo creía, conocía a Michael, en su interés por ella la hubiera llamado aunque fuera una sola vez para que no se preocupara.

"No estás siendo sensata, Selene." Gabriel le dijo viéndola desabastecer más su casa. "Si vas en su búsqueda puedes poner en peligro la misión." Dijo preocupado, lo posible era que se diera cuenta que todo había sido una mentira.

Selene no le contestó, ya no iba a desperdiciar más su aliento con alguien que no quería escucharla. Si hubiera intercambiado papeles con Michael este hubiera actuado inmediatamente y no esperado todo lo que ella había esperado. Para este momento ya no creía en nadie en esa casa, al menos no en ninguno de los líderes, lo habían mandado a una muerte segura y muy pocos parecían querer hacer algo para sacarlo del lugar en que se encontraba, si aún era posible. Se sentía culpable y el pensamiento de que todo estaba bien, esa falsa ilusión, era lo que le había impedido actuar desde un principio.

"¿Que es lo que sucede?" Tomas un lycan presente en la sala de entrenamiento y que había presenciado, como muchos otros, la discusión por fin hizo algo en acercarse. Se tomó la libertad en entrometerse pues era uno de los guerreros de más alto rango en el lugar.

Gente inmiscuyéndose en los asuntos privados del coven no era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, "Selene está paranoica, cree que algo le ha sucedido a Michael." Dijo no prestándole mayor atención a Tomas, si lo hacía podía darle a entender que su interrupción era bienvenida.

Tomas vio a Selene aún buscando por pistolas de alto calibre y después volteó para ver tras de si guerreros que se aproximaban a prestar mayor atención, "De hecho…¿no debería de haber vuelto para ahora? Su misión era de una semana y media y ya han pasado casi cuatro y nada…"

"Es sospechoso." Dijo un ex traficante aproximándose a ellos, "un retardo en una misión suele ser de un par de días como máximo." Eran las palabras que recurrentemente se habían estado repitiendo en las últimas reuniones, y no solo los guerreros parecían pensar eso. Los inmortales sin experiencia ya tenían hasta teorías de lo que le había sucedido a Michael, iban desde que le había dado la espalda a este coven pasando por que lo habían asesinado, y llegando a la peor conclusión de todas para algunos, que se había cansado de este mundo y había decidido huir.

"Michael es el híbrido, sabe más que nadie como cuidarse a sí mismo." Respondió Gabriel al ver que otras dos personas estaban cerca de empezar a tomar el bando de Selene, algo que no era buena idea, darle poder a una mujer inestable como se encontraba ahora sería un error garrafal. Tendría que llamar a Sebastián, cosa que no le agradaba. Nadie dijo nada, seguramente dándole la razón y aprovechó para continuar aunque sabía que esa parte sería mejor decírsela en privado que en frente de todo el mundo, pero tal vez así le abriría los ojos, posiblemente no a ella pero sí a sus posibles aliados. "Estás dejando que tus sentimientos por Michael nublen la visión del panorama, y ese es un error y como guerrero lo sabes."

Tal vez si hubiera dejado que sus sentimientos actuaran desde el principio hubiera tenido muchas más posibilidades de encontrarlo con vida que las que tenía ahora. Le pareció bajo que Gabriel trajera esto a relucir pero no dijo nada, eso que él acababa de nombrar había sido uno de los pilares de su entrenamiento como guerrero y al cual se había aferrado demasiado, ahora tras numerosos engaños ya no le importaba dejarlo ir. Pero si se iba a marchar de esa casa al menos lo iba a hacer revelando la verdad que Sebastián y Gabriel tanto habían escondido de todos, "La misión de Michael era mucho más delicada de lo que dejaron saber-"

_¿También se lo había contado a Selene?_ Al parecer contárselo a Brianna no había sido suficiente, quien sabe a quien más Michael se lo había contado, ¿a la gente que venía a distribuir la sangre? "Selene-" trató de interrumpirla, advertirle, pero ella continuó no pareciendo importarle que tras revelar eso definitivamente estaba haciendo que la echaran de la casa.

Interrumpió, ignoró y continuó no permitiendo que Gabriel la detuviese, "-no partió en una misión de aprendizaje, lo mandaron a ganarse a un grupo de lycans renegados. Ni siquiera está en Hungría, lo sacaron del país." Podía continuar diciendo como en su opinión las cosas habían salido mal pero no había necesidad de explicaciones, sus compañeros guerreros eran los suficientemente experimentados como para sacar sus propias conclusiones. Vio la cara de sorpresa y de enojo en Gabriel por haberlo desautorizado en frente de todo el mundo y no le importó, _ya que más daba_. Sin darle ni una mirada más al lugar lo dejó rápidamente, esperando que de un momento a otro le impidieran marcharse con todo el armamento que había recogido.

·

·

"No puedo creer que Michael faltara a nuestro pacto y le contara a Selene lo sucedido." Exclamó Sebastián minutos después tras ser despertado. Dio una palmada contra la mesa, "'¡Y que la dejaras marchar! ¡La idiota va a hacer que lo maten!"

Gabriel estaba callado, al igual que Brianna, Marcus y el resto del consejo ahí presente. "Señor, la verdad, creo que sería mejor que le prestáramos nuestro apoyo. Es el híbrido." Tomas le dijo no atreviéndose a decir que había sido imprudente no haber mandado ayuda en cuanto el tiempo límite a Michael se le había acabado.

Sebastián se volteó hacia el guerrero, enfadado que alguien de menor rango que él buscara los errores en su estrategia, "Si de prestar apoyo se tratase Michael ya hubiera regresado. Él sabía muy bien en lo que se estaba metiendo cuando le hablamos de la misión, la verdad es que si mandamos un grupo de rescate ahora mismo-"

"Y ni siquiera sabemos si sería un rescate-" Gabriel lo interrumpió y vio a Sebastián dándole la razón con un asentimiento.

"-podríamos, una de dos, lograr que lo maten si en verdad lo tienen de rehén, o echar a perder todo lo que ha conseguido hasta ahora, que debe ser bastante para no haber regresado."

Todo el mundo en la sala pareció pensativo, "¿Acaso no es mejor la segunda opción a dejar que lo maten?" Brianna preguntó, tratando de hacer ver el otro lado de la moneda, "Michael es el híbrido. El primero." Dijo mirando a Marcus, "A él fue a quien le atribuimos el final de esta guerra, que aún no llega."

"La presencia de un híbrido no nos hará ganar la guerra, ni…" Tomas se detuvo y miró a Marcus, "si me disculpa Señor, ni de dos. La guerra la ganaremos por el merito de cada uno de nosotros, y ahora mismo la gente allá fuera no está de acuerdo de que le hiciéramos esto a uno de nosotros, a uno de los seres más poderosos. Michael podía no ser un guerrero pero tenía el apoyo de mucha gente, guerreros o no."

"Conozco a Michael, si le damos un poco más de tiempo estoy seguro que saldrá de esto victorioso. Ese es el apoyo que le debemos brindar, no entrar a donde se encuentra con bombas y fusiles."

"La palabra por este mundo se correría, ¿que ayuda encontraríamos después cuando nuestro mundo se entere de que Michael dio su palabra y después hizo que asesinaran a sus aliados? No volverían a contar con él, ni con nosotros." Gabriel trató de convencer a los pocos escépticos, a su lado vio a Brianna moviéndose preocupada.

"En este mundo es cada uno por cuenta propia, ¿Por qué debería de cambiar eso ahora?" Logan, la mano derecha de Marcus dijo lo que muchos opinarían en esa situación, como traficante de muerte había dejado muchos de sus compañeros sin mirar atrás, si era prudente los ayudaba y si no los dejaba, solo había respondido a una máxima autoridad y esos eran los Mayores. "Michael es un simple guerrero, reemplazable como todos aquí en esta sala."

Brianna exhaló, "Si se metió en ese lugar no fue porque quisiera o porque se iba a beneficiar de eso personalmente, _lo hizo por nosotros, por los que en verdad nos preocupa la guerra…_ ¿y así es como le vamos a pagar?"

"Michael podía no ser un guerrero-"

"¿Podía? ¡Aún está vivo!"

Logan la ignoró, "Como iba diciendo, Michael podía no ser un guerrero pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que con los lycans no se debe confiar." Inmediatamente varios rugidos fueron escuchados en la sala e incluso Marcus se giró hacia él con cara de enojo, "No _esa_ clase de lycans, de todos modos." No se iba a disculpar por sus palabras, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan. "Debió de haberse salido del lugar en cuanto las cosas empezaron a salir mal."

"Eso sólo demuestra que no es un cobarde como el resto de nosotros, aquí discutiendo si vamos o no en su ayuda." Brianna de repente se levantó del asiento, "Estoy con Selene en esto, y sé que varios de ustedes también lo están solo que no actúan por seguir ordenes. Bien, Michael estaba en la misma posición que Sebastián e incluso Marcus aunque no se le demostrara, ¿si no vamos a salvar a uno de nuestros líderes donde está la lealtad que alguna vez le proclamamos a un Mayor, o a Lucian o a cualquier otro alfa que pudimos haber tenido en el momento?"

"¿Qué haces?" Sebastián preguntó cuando la vio sacando de sus pistoleras su arma.

"…Algo decente, para variar." Se dijo a sí misma, viendo como algunos parecieron pensar en sus palabras. Miró hacia Gabriel, a su lado, "Vamos, sé que en el fondo opinas lo mismo que yo." Gabriel era la mayor arma que podía tomar ella y quienes quisieran acompañarla sin la autorización directa de Sebastián. Con Gabriel de su parte no se les podría tildar de traición, tendrían alguien de mayor rango a su lado. Gabriel pareció dudarlo.

Logan miró a Gabriel esperando lo siguiente a suceder, encarcelar a Brianna o acompañarlos, todo dependía de las órdenes que Marcus le diera, pero de repente su walkie talkie se encendió, igual que el de Tomas y el de Brianna, para él no fue una sorpresa, "un grupo reducido de guerreros piensa dejar la mansión." Fue lo que informó la voz al otro lado del walkie talkie.

"Bien." Dijo Brianna activando su walkie talkie, "que esperen por mí. Voy con ellos." Volvió a mirar a Gabriel, "Vamos." Le repitió, y en ese momento vio la lucha interna que esto representaba para él, "está bien." Suspiró y dio los primeros pasos para dejar la oficina, segundos después escuchó varios pasos tras de ella. No había necesidad de ir a buscar armas, Selene y seguramente los guerreros que querían seguirla habían tomado un arsenal como para abastecer un ejército mortal. Al entrar al garaje se giró hacia quienes la iban a acompañar y se sorprendió al ver a Logan aproximándose a ellos, "¿Qué haces aquí?" le preguntó fríamente.

Logan le sonrió, "Ya sabes."

"Por supuesto." Marcus lo había enviado. "Nos dividiremos en tres carros…no, que sean cuatro, uno nunca sabe." inmediatamente el grupo se dividió, Logan, su escolta, se auto incluyó en su carro, al igual que Tomas. Al dejar la casa atrás vio por el espejo retrovisor a Sebastián, Gabriel, Marcus, Fiona, y Joseph entre otros. En cuanto dejó la casa y fue seguro sacó su celular buscó un número que le habían proporcionado hacía unos días, "No todo salió de acuerdo al plan. Gabriel no quiso venir."

"Ya pensaremos en algo después."

"Lo conozco, de alguna manera nos alcanzará, o al menos intentará interceder por nosotros cuando la junta del comité nos quiera colgar."

"¿Cuántas personas nos acompañan?"

En ese momento el carro que venía detrás empezó a pitar y vio que más carros se aproximaban a ellos y no con el intento de detenerlos sino de seguirlos, "Más de los que creímos."

"Bien."

"Entonces, ¿donde nos esperas?"

Sabía que esto no le iba a gustar a Brianna, "Decidí adelantarme, estudiar el lugar. Después de todo les llevo bastante ventaja."

"Hacer eso sola es estúpido, pero también típico de ti. Al menos no dejes que te descubran." Dijo presionando el acelerador y colgando esperando que por Selene el plan no fuera a salir mal.

·

·

Era un lugar horrible, como era de esperarse, hacia un tiempo había sido la zona industrial pero ahora se encontraba abandonada, los inmortales se habían encargado de echar a los indigentes, _o como sospechaba no los habían echado,_ pensó al ver las calles vacías y sucias desde un edificio de los altos. El lugar estaba muerto, aparentemente. El viento sopló hacia ella y llevó consigo la peste de estos lycans, instintivamente llevó la mano a una de sus berretas y en vez de sentir la adrenalina que siempre había sentido sintió fue angustia y dejó el arma, tenía que esperar, por el bien de Michael y el suyo propio tenía que esperar a que Brianna llegara. Se bajó del borde del edificio no queriendo que un lycan la viera o peor que la dirección del viento cambiara y descubriera su presencia. Y esperar, esperar más mientras sentía un remordimiento de conciencia que llevaba décadas sin sentir, exhaló. Michael era lo único tangible que le interesaba, que le importaba, y venir a perderlo así sería…algo normal en su mundo de guerreros, soldados y guerra, pero en un ámbito personal sería otra jugarreta del destino, estaba tentada a mencionar que no se lo merecía pero eso lo colocaba en tela de juicio.

Hacía cinco noches había ido a su casa, al lugar donde le había dicho a Michael se podían encontrar con la esperanza de llegar y tal vez encontrarlo ahí pero nada, no estaba ni lo había estado, tomando una decisión en su desesperación decidió aproximarse al lugar donde lo habían enviado, irlo a buscar. La noche siguiente alcanzó la frontera con Hungría y decidió salirse del camino para cerciorarse del garaje del que le había hablado y si todavía se encontraba abastecido, después de todo esto le brindaría alguna información de lo que estaba sucediendo, no había tenido suerte, estaba tal y como le habían dicho que lo habían dejado. Así que sin perder más tiempo partió hacia el lugar en que estaba ahora mismo. La visión del lugar había sido un tanto diferente en ese día, por lo menos había visto a dos lycans haciendo de vigilantes en frente de un edificio. Se asomó a la cornisa del edificio, ahora no veía nada, tan solo una sombra en un tercer piso, se volvió a ocultar. _¿Cuánto más tiempo le tomaría a Brianna?_ Horas después de su vigilancia y a una hora del amanecer vio que un lycan dejaba el lugar en un carro que debió haber estado en una chatarrería décadas atrás. No tenía mejor opción que seguirlo. No sabía cuanta gente iba en la van a parte del conductor y la vedad no le importaba de a mucho, las calles estaban solas y el idiota o la idiota había parado enfrente de un semáforo cuando este estaba en rojo y vio su oportunidad ya que se encontraban a kilómetros de distancia del punto de partida. Aceleró y se detuvo en frente del carro bloqueándole el camino, inmediatamente llantas chillaron mientras el carro trataba de retroceder, y como era de esperarse el motor se apagó tras el repentino cambio de cambios, el lycan que pudo ver intentó sacar una pistola pero para cuando lo hizo ya ella había saltado sobre el capó y una hendidura se había formado sobre el techo, cogió la puerta y la arrancó tirándola hacia un lado, no supo que sucedió pero a la hora de ir a coger al lycan mientras se bajaba del techo este la cogió de una pierna y la aventó al piso, un segundo después la bala de una nueve milímetros le perforó el estomago pero no dejó que eso la detuviera, con gusto vio que la bala no era UV y haciendo un esfuerzo barrió sus pies sobre el piso y se levantó de este mientras el lycan caía, rápidamente sacó su pistola y depositó varias balas de plata en el lycan. Segundos después mientras estas lo carcomían se inclinó hacia él y las sacó todas excepto una, su intención no era matarlo aún. Lo llevó como pudo al garaje del que le había hablado a Michael y lo amarró a una silla y luego, cuando el lycan se había despertado había rogado por su vida, pero no de la misma forma como los lycans experimentados solían hacerlo. Este lo hizo con desesperación. Era un novato. Y había cantado, fácilmente y casi sin esfuerzo alguno le había contado lo que sucedía en la casa con respecto a Michael. El lycan no había hecho jugarretas de ninguna clase, sólo le había pedido que lo dejara marchar en cuanto acabara de hablar. Selene había aceptado como lo había hecho numerosas veces en el pasado, pero era una ex traficante de muerte, un guerrero. El lycan le podía ser útil más adelante. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo iba a dejar marchar y que tal vez nunca saldría con vida del lugar había actuado como todos actuaban, había gritado, había amenazado, había tratado de huir, para nada. Fríamente le había contestado que agradeciera que no lo hubiera asesinado inmediatamente. El lycan trató de convencerla con palabras de cómo acababa de entrar en ese mundo pero sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos, aún cuando eso no le dejaba de recordar a Michael y el principio de su aún nueva vida como inmortal.

Michael había llegado a un trato con el nuevo alfa, alfa que públicamente lo desautorizaba con temor a que lo fuera a derrocar. La semana ni se había acabado para cuando Michael harto de la situación tuvo una discusión con la mano derecha del alfa, acontecimiento que hizo que internamente se tomaran bandos. Dos días después se había ordenado la muerte de Michael y de los lycans que lo acompañaban en esa misión. Treinta y seis horas después el híbrido no había sido visto de nuevo, había desaparecido. Sus acompañantes en esa misión tomados como rehenes y obligados a dar toda la información que tenían de la casa de Sebastián. Selene inmediatamente había preguntado si el lycan había visto el cuerpo de Michael a lo que este respondió que no y que no sabía con seguridad si en verdad estaba muerto o no, por lo que él sabía, que era poco pues era de los rangos más bajos, el híbrido podía estar aún con vida mientras el líder se divertía torturándolo. Esa era la clase de monstruo que él era. Por medio de dolor Selene se había asegurado más de una vez de que el lycan le hubiera dicho la verdad.

Minutos después había tomado una decisión, de nada le servía irse para el lugar en una misión suicida esperando milagrosamente rescatar a Michael con dos nueve milímetros. Él era muy importante como para arruinar todo en uno de sus planes impulsivos. Había regresado a la casa de Sebastián y hablado con una de las pocas personas que sabía la podría ayudar. En un principio había llegado a pensar que la falta de noticias que le daban de Michael se debía al plan, pero al menos pensaba que a Brianna por ser la mano derecha de Gabriel le darían mayor información. Que errada estaba. Doce días después de la partida de Michael se había aproximado a Brianna a preguntarle por el retardo de este y esta le había confesado que no sabía nada pero trataría de averiguar algo, también le había dicho que dejara su paranoia a un lado. Y otra semana había pasado y ella había estado esperando, qué, aún no lo sabía, que apareciera, tal vez.

Después de volver de torturar al lycan convencer a Brianna de que la acompañara a cerciorarse que Michael estuviera con vida había sido otra historia pero después de mucho rato esta había accedido, armar la estrategia del plan con otros guerreros y a escondidas de Sebastián, Marcus y Gabriel les había tomado un día y medio. Y por lo menos ya había habido un fallo, Gabriel no los quiso acompañar, pero era bueno también ver quienes le eran leales a Michael.

Más de una hora de espera llevaba cuando su teléfono empezó a vibrar, rápidamente se fue a reunir con Brianna. "Ya era hora." Le dijo en cuanto paró su carro en frente del comboy que la acompañaba.

"Suele tomar un tiempo y varias llamadas para que nos dejen pasar la frontera sin papeles." Le contestó mientras se aproximaba al capó del carro y abría unos planos, "Proporcionados por el dinero que le pasamos cada mes al gobernador." Dijo al ver a Selene sorprendida de que incluso eso lo hubiera podido conseguir tan rápido.

En cuanto Selene ubicó su última posición en el mapa empezaron a entrar en detalles, "Un guardia aquí, cuatro noches atrás habían otros dos aquí, y un carro parqueado acá. Creo que esta es la ruta de escape."

Brianna miró el mapa, "Tomas, Harold, Dinah, Edward," los escogió y llamó, ellos liderarían a los otros guerreros y por ende transmitirían el plan, tomó un marcador, mientras los cuatro personajes se acercaban a participar en la estrategia, "Hay rumores que esta parte de aquí fue modificada, puede ser una ruta de escape o una sala de torturas. Este edificio ha reportado un aumento en la energía utilizada, lo que indica mayor presencia."

"Yo pido esta área." Selene dijo señalando el área que había sido modificada.

"Tres grupos irán a este edificio, entonces." Brianna continuó y los guerreros rápidamente se decidieron, "Hay un sótano en este lugar, así que otro grupo vendrá aquí. Yo iré con Selene." Todo el mundo asintió. "Recuerden, por cada uno de nosotros hay por lo menos tres de ellos."

Logan se adelantó, "Pero ninguno de esos perros es guerrero, acabaremos con ellos en un santiamén."

"No deberíamos estar tan seguros de eso." Tomas le contestó a Logan no gustándole que se refiriera a su propia raza como perros, aunque este grupo seguramente no mostraba una buena imagen de ellos.

Selene miró a Brianna, "Si nos tenemos que retirar ya saben a dónde ir. Vamos." Se acercaron a pie hasta el lugar y cuando fue hora treparon a los tejados, la estrategia toda la vida dejaba ver que así los tomarían más por sorpresa que presentándose manejando a toda velocidad. "Mierda, no puedo percibir rastro mayor de lycans." Dijo Brianna minutos después, si dos lycans juntos se delataban por el olor, un grupo grande como este debería de hacerlo también desde la distancia en que se encontraban pero Brianna no percibía nada y se dio cuenta que sus compañeros también lo habían notado.

Selene desde que llegó se había dado cuenta pero era mejor cerciorarse con cuidado que dar la batalla por ganada y después encontrarse con una mala sorpresa, "La última vez apestaba."

"No sería nada raro que hubieran huido…es de esperarse que alguien se aventure a salvar al híbrido." Logan expuso su punto de vista.

Brianna cuidadosamente saltó del tejado con rapidez y elegancia para milisegundos después sentir dos ráfagas de viento que le indicaron que Logan y Selene estaban a su lado, vio a Selene sacando sus berretas y a Logan unos lazos forrados en plata, en esta época era algo ridículo pero no dejaba de ser efectivo, sobre un edificio vio a un lycan compañero instalando su rifle de francotirador y tras un par de segundos los vio inspeccionando el terreno mejor por la mira y luego volviéndolos a mirar y asintiéndoles. "Aún no puedo creer que Gabriel no quiso hacer nada." Murmuró tratando de continuar la conversación donde la habían dejado.

"Gabriel pudo haber sido uno de los nuestros hace mucho," se refería a traficantes de muerte, "ahora no es más que un burócrata que probablemente ha olvidado el modo correcto de limpiar un arma." Logan le contestó viendo que Selene se les adelantaba un poco, ellos prontamente siguiéndola, "¿Hace cuanto que no sale en una misión? ¿Qué no ha matado a un enemigo?" Brianna no le contestó y prosiguió a bromear, "Mejor que ni vino, probablemente nos haría matar por un error suyo."

"Le estás quitando demasiado crédito a Gabriel, no lo confundas con Kraven." A Brianna no le gustaba que Logan se estuviera refiriendo a Gabriel de esa forma, sí, llevaba casi medio siglo sin salir a enfrentarse en una batalla pero también era uno de ellos, y más importante un líder, líder que había colocado un techo sobre la cabeza de Logan. "Gabriel está ausente en esta batalla, pero al menos su posición en cuanto a la guerra es conocida, no como la de otros."

Logan sonrió, era una indirecta hacia él y todos los vampiros que habían llegado a la casa con Marcus, se había estado preguntado cuanto tiempo Brianna se demoraría en traer eso a relucir, "Al menos mi lealtad hacia Marcus no se cuestiona, es diferente a decir eso cuando Gabriel ni siquiera quiso venir a rescatar a uno de sus líderes, a Michael."

"¿Ah, si?" Brianna le preguntó deteniéndose, "Hace un año tu lealtad no era para con Marcus sino para con Amelia, y ahora de buenas a primeras te cambias de bando, ¿eso es lealtad? ¿No estás siendo un tanto hipócrita?"

"No, no lo estoy siendo. Estoy siendo inteligente, me uní al mejor bando así no esté de acuerdo con ciertos detalles." Le respondió con sinceridad y sin apenarse de su decisión, y con su tono de voz la desafió a que lo retara.

"Prácticamente unirse a los lycans no es un detalle, al menos no para un traficante."

"En eso tienes la razón. Pero si quiero continuar con vida tengo que hacer ciertos sacrificios, ¿no?" Le dijo con descaro, o al menos eso creía él, decirle eso a Brianna quien era uno de los máximos defensores de los lycans era como darle permiso para que empezara a planear su muerte antes de que él los traicionara.

"¡Mierda!" Brianna dijo mirando alrededor y viendo que Selene había desaparecido, nada raro. "Vamos que no nos espera nada lindo ya que la perra se nos adelantó." Dijo cogiendo el rifle que tenía sostenido por una correa de su hombro.

"Como en los viejos tiempos." Logan dijo centrando su atención en una sombra que había en el edificio de enfrente, sobre el tercer piso. Miró hacia el francotirador y este seguramente lo tenía en la mira porque el arma apuntaba hacia allá pero estaba esperando.

Brianna vio un rastro de vidrios quebrados enfrente de ellos y los esquivó, "¿Por qué estás aquí, de todas formas? Dudo que el bienestar de Michael o de los lycans sea lo que te haya hecho venir." Le preguntó con desdén.

"Marcus me mandó." ¿Con que propósito? el de cuidarla, ¿con que propósito real y autentico? No lo sabía. Logan se asomó cuidadosamente en la intersección de dos calles y escuchó que Brianna iba a continuar caminando y estiró su brazo deteniéndola del hombro justo cuando el foco de luz de un faro pasó a centímetros de ellos. El lugar estaba siendo vigilado. Un segundo después el hedor de lycan lo alcanzó mezclado con el de cigarrillo, alguien se aproximaba y lo peor era que ellos dos estaban contra el viento, si no hacían algo pronto los descubrirían.

·

·

Selene había dejado atrás a Brianna y Logan en cuanto habían empezado a discutir, tenía asuntos más importantes que darle la razón a Logan en cuanto lo que había dicho. Actualmente se encontraba escondida en un destruido almacén, su espalda contra la pared mientras un lycan por fuera vigilaba los alrededores, se asomó por la ventana y lo vio parado justo en frente de ella a unos cincuenta centímetros, sólo una delgada pared de ladrillos entre ellos. Se agachó dejando su cuerpo debajo del nivel de las ventanas y se apuró a buscar otra salida, enfrentarse al lycan sería un error. Silenciosamente hizo su camino entre estantes y, camas vacías aproximándose a una estantería que estaba al lado de otra ventana, en cuanto estuvo allí comprobó que la luz cambiante provenía de un foco que había en el edificio diagonal a donde ella se encontraba. En cuanto la luz se aproximó se ocultó tras la estantería antes de que el lycan a cargo de la vigilancia y que estaba en la cabina donde se encontraba el foco la viera. Por este lado no había más salida, le tocaría que salir de este edificio y buscar otro camino, buscó la parte de atrás del edificio y cuidadosamente abriendo una de las ventanas se dispuso a salir de este. Tenía dos opciones, devolverse por donde había venido o continuar. Decidió continuar y metros después se encontró con una cerca en mal estado que si la cruzaba la dejaría justo en frente del edificio de vigilancia, afortunadamente la luz del foco no llegaba hasta el punto en que ella se encontraba, decidió cruzar la cerca y arriesgarlo todo.

·

·

"¿Esa fue tu brillante idea?" Brianna preguntó al ver como Logan soltaba el cuerpo del lycan y después quebraba una ventana para meterlo en ese edificio. Brianna no hacía nada para ayudarlo.

"Sólo te da rabia de que no la tuviste primero." Ese perro pesaba más de lo que se imaginaba, y eso que estaba muerto. Hizo nota mental de cerciorarse de borrar las huellas que habían dejado pues seguro saldrían a buscar al lycan en cuanto se dieran cuenta de su desaparición. Pero algo llamó su atención primero, "Limpia nuestro rastro." Dijo en cuanto estuvo adentro y ella continuaba afuera, luego se aproximó a una de las ventanas en el extremo opuesto y vio una sombra, de seguro Selene, tratando de hacer algo estúpido. Algo que él como guerrero respetaba. Vio la sombra acuclillándose para tomar impulso y de un solo brinco alcanzar el segundo piso, sosteniéndose del barandal ágilmente se introdujo en el edificio, al la persona adentrarse al lugar vio la figura esbelta convirtiéndose en una sombra mientras alistaba de nuevo sus pistolas, desde este ángulo unas berretas o una Walter MP, no estaba seguro. De repente su radio teléfono vibrando en su gabardina de traficante lo asustó sacándolo del estado en que se encontraba, nada más fue descuidarse un segundo y la sombra había desaparecido. "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó sintiendo a Brianna acercándosele por detrás, "¿A qué te refieres con vacío?" le preguntó a Dinah.

Esas últimas palabras fueron suficientes para dejarle saber a Brianna que habían caído en una trampa. "Dile que se asegure nuevamente y que después venga a buscarnos." Logan hizo lo que le dijo y después lo escuchó relatándole lo que acababa de ver. "Pues sigámosla."

·

·

Selene cuidadosamente se asomó a una habitación y como lo esperó vio a una lycan que hacía de vigilante en la cabina donde se encontraba el foco de luz. Desistió en utilizar sus armas y se decidió mas por sus manos, un disparo tan sólo llamaría la atención. Miró el piso y no pudo encontrarse con malas circunstancias, madera. Madera podrida que crujiría bajo sus pies. Silenciosamente tomó impulso y se agarró del techo quedando suspendida de este, el movimiento por supuesto creando sonido y se pegó bien a este para que la lycan que seguro había girado hacia la puerta no la viera, esperó un par de minutos y cuando fue plausible maniobró su cuerpo para entrar por el marco de la puerta, después tan solo fue paciencia para acercarse diez centímetros a la vez. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca algo le llamó la atención, un olor familiar que la peste de lycan sucio había enmascarado. Vio el cabello rubio e inmediatamente una imagen se le vino a la cabeza. Exhaló e inmediatamente la vampiro volteó hacia ella mientras Selene volvía al piso. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" le preguntó sacando un cuchillo y colocándoselo en la garganta, todo en menos de un segundo.

Erika no se atrevió a mover, no porque Selene la estuviera intimidando sino porque estaban paradas en una bomba de tiempo, había sido una trampa, "Los lycans se marcharon hoy por la tarde, no soy más que una prisionera que dejaron para tenderles una trampa." Se explicó rápidamente antes de que la fuera a lastimar. En los ojos azules de Selene pudo ver la misma rabia de antes, esta vez dirigida hacia ella, la punta del cuchillo la sintió entrando en su carne, sangre empezó a dejarla. "Hay una bomba en el edificio. Aquí, en esta habitación. Es por eso que no me he podido marchar."

"¡Es una trampa!" Brianna dijo tratando de advertir a Selene en cuanto estuvo a fuera de la habitación. Selene levantó una mano y le indicó con esta que se detuviera.

"Lo sé." Esta vez cuidadosamente quitó el cuchillo de la garganta de Erika y miró a su alrededor para ver si encontraba indicios de que tan mal era su situación.

"La buena noticia es que no funciona a presión." Erika dijo con ironía y al mismo tiempo tratando de dejar ver el lado bueno de las cosas pero de inmediato dos pares de ojos la callaron con sus miradas duras. "…Me habrías matado si funcionara así." le murmuró a Selene consciente de que esta ni le prestaría demasiada atención y al mismo tiempo dejándole ver que no la asustaba…al menos no mucho.

Brianna esperaba el reporte de Logan quien había decidido revisar la parte de abajo del edificio mientras ella venía a advertir a Selene, "¿Quién es ella?" le preguntó pues era obvio que ambas se conocían.

"Nadie." Dijo Selene.

"Erika." Las dos hablaron al mismo tiempo. Y Erika para nada se sorprendió que Selene ignorara su presencia, no era raro pues lo había hecho día y noche en los últimos diez años desde que llegó a Ordoghaz. La vida excéntrica de vampiros que le habían prometido no había sido más que un engaño, no entró al coven como había creído, con todos los lujos, al contrario, días después de su llegada se dio cuenta que las cosas habían que ganárselas y que todos, absolutamente todos eran una mano de elitistas, los peores eran los traficantes de muerte quienes creían que sólo ellos eran los que valían algo, miraban por sobre el hombro incluso a esos que obviamente los sobrepasaban en dinero. Sólo respetaban a un trío de personas, Los Mayores, y daban la vida por ellos…lo cual era ridículo. A los vampiros con el poder económico no les importaba el desaire, ¿porque deberían de hacerlo? Mientras los traficantes cuidaran de su bienestar podían hacer lo que quisieran, y en la última escala había estado ella, una vampiro, con muy poco que añadir al coven, así que se había convertido en poco más que una sirvienta…la de Selene para rematar las cosas. Sabía que en el fondo no se podía quejar, Selene nunca le pedía nada, tan solo tendía a ignorarla y nunca la trataba mal como Kraven lo había hecho pero aún así había sido preferible aguantarse a Kraven sabiendo que podía escalar en el coven que tener que hacerlo por ella misma. "Escuché que hay suficiente C4 en este lugar para volar todo en un radio de dos kilómetros a la redonda."

·

·

"¿Quienes son estos?" Logan preguntó cuando Dinah y su equipo se aproximaron con un par de lycans sangrantes.

"Aparentemente prisioneros." Le contestó, y vio a Logan mirándolos con interés, los quería torturar, "Deja eso para después," le dijo y se apresuró cuando vio que le iba a contestar algo, "donde los encontramos hay suficientes explosivos para mandarnos hasta la Luna, será mejor que nos marchemos de aquí."

En ese momento Logan se hizo a un lado y les permitió ver una de las columnas principales del edificio, su base prácticamente envuelta en algún explosivo. "¿Alguno de los que vino con nosotros es experto en explosivos?" preguntó pues a esta gente él y apenas la conocía.

Dinah sacudió la cabeza, "No. Mejor y nos apuramos, no sabemos con qué nos podemos encontrar."

"Maté a un lycan que obviamente no era un prisionero."

"Nosotros a dos."

"¿Cuántos mas crees que hayan?" Tomas preguntó entrando con dos vampiros y tres lycans además de su grupo de tres, obviamente estos también eran prisioneros.

·

·

Se podían ir y dejar a Selene y a Erika allí pero Brianna sabía que Michael no se lo perdonaría al coven si hacían eso. Colgó el teléfono, "Gabriel y unos expertos vienen en camino."

Selene y Erika continuaban más o menos en la misma posición que antes, "¿Tienes a otro regente detrás tuyo?" Erika preguntó un tanto molesta y aún con envidia de que Kraven hubiera preferido a Selene durante todos esos años.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Selene preguntó, veía a algunos de sus compañeros estudiando a fondo y desde todos los ángulos la situación, cosa que ella no podía hacer. No había rastro de Michael en el lugar, estaba haciendo lo mejor por no dejar ver cuánto esto le preocupaba.

"El idiota de Kraven estaba de aliado con este grupo y el bastardo me entregó a mi junto con otros vampiros a ellos…para que les sirviéramos de entretenimiento." Estudió la reacción de Selene y vio que la sorprendió un poco, tal vez no sabía que tan bajo Kraven había llegado, "Michael…" al decir ese nombre los ojos de Selene se volvieron a centrar en ella.

"¿Que?" preguntó inmediatamente al mismo tiempo que sentía a los guerreros a su alrededor ponerles atención. Su corazón estaba palpitando muy rápido y si Erika salía con una tontería o no hablaba rápido se veía a sí misma lastimándola. "¿Dónde está?"

Erika frunció el ceño, su actitud recordándole la forma con la que Selene solía referirse o preocuparse por Viktor así hubiera estado enterrado debajo del piso durante casi un siglo. "Michael estaba aquí."

"¿Qué estaba sucediendo en este lugar?" Brianna preguntó no importándole estar interrumpiéndolas.

"….No…no sé." Sabía que con esto estaba sacando de quicio a Selene y se apresuró a continuar, "Lo poco que sé es que dicen que Michael está muerto pero no lo creo... él… Él dejó un mensaje antes de marcharse, sabía lo que hacía si no no me lo hubiera dicho."

"¿Qué dijo?" Brianna le preguntó viendo la preocupación enmascarada en la postura de Selene.

Erika miró a Selene, "Dijo, dijo que de aquí a un mes irá a jugar golf..."

De inmediato Brianna supo que el mensaje no era para ella, no sabía a que se estaba refiriendo. Pudiera ser que el mensaje fuera para alguien de mayor escala, Gabriel, Sebastián, pero no era tan estúpida para creérselo, era para Selene, de seguro ella sí entendía a lo que se estaba refiriendo con lo de jugar golf, seguramente le pedía que se reuniera con él. Se lo preguntaría después, a lo mejor y se lo revelaba pues no podía desconfiar de ella tras armar un grupo y venir a ayudarla a buscar a Michael sabiendo que todos ellos se meterían en problemas en cuanto llegaran.

Selene asintió y pasó saliva, "¿Por qué dices que sabía lo que hacía?"

"En cuanto me vio me reconoció de Ordoghaz, no me dijo nada pero lo supe. Un día después dejaron de torturarnos. Michael no regresó hasta más de una semana después diciendo que iba a salir y que quería dejar un mensaje. Después de que salió fue que los rumores comenzaron, los rumores de que lo habían matado."

Michael era una buena persona y haría detener las torturas si veía que estas no eran sumamente necesarias, aún así no veía otra razón para que buscara a esta vampiro en particular y no hubiera mandado el mensaje con uno de sus seguidores, que seguramente debía de tener. Le creía.

Un mes, un mes era demasiado tiempo para esperar a ver si Michael continuaba con vida, no podía esperar tanto, se remojó los labios, "¿Dónde está todo el mundo?"

"No sé, Selene, era una prisionera, no la consorte del alfa." ¿Consorte? Acababa de usar esa palabra, ni siquiera ella misma se lo podía creer.

La reacción de Selene a Brianna le pareció demasiado fría, debería de estar contenta de escuchar que Michael podía estar vivo, pero también sabía que Selene era una maestra en esconder sus emociones. La vio inmóvil donde se encontraba, su mirada pérdida en el paisaje de edificios mal llevados, sucios y a punto de caerse.

·

·

Logan se encontraba justo por debajo de donde debería estar Selene en el piso de arriba, "No hay sistema de control de presión, al menos no está activo, si lo colocaron lo colocaron mal. Lo que no colocaron mal fue un radiotransmisor…o receptor" Estaba informando al experto que venía en camino, "¿Numero de serie?" se fijó buscando información, "No, no hay nada más que una especie de chips, un… espera, 350kj." Recordaba haber oído de algo similar pero no recordaba bien. "Ajá, sí, aquí lo puedo ver. Espera." Según lo que le informaban al otro lado de la línea cada receptor debía de tener un transmisor, cosa que él sabía, lo que no sabían era de donde llegaría la señal. "Dinah, 800 metros de distancia." Le informó para que fuera a buscar, lo cual sería buscar una aguja en un pajar pues este lugar estaba lleno de enredijos.

"¿Misión suicida?" preguntó, pues el radio de la explosión barrería también con esa distancia. Llevaba décadas sin saber de un ataque suicida, aparentemente este grupo tenía algo mucho más importante que no querían dejar saber. El asesinato de un híbrido o algo similar no necesitaría de tanto secretismo.

.

.

Brianna le acababa de pasar las noticias a Selene quien no pareció recibirlas con sorpresa, Erika por el otro lado se alejó de ella, "Váyanse si quieren, yo me quedo a buscar el transmisor." Si había una oportunidad de que lo encontrara la usaría, así como después usaría a ese inmortal para sacarle toda la información que pudiera.

"¿Hablas en serio?" Erika no pudo dejar de estar sorprendida, como muchos en este mundo había oído los rumores de que la hija adoptiva de un Mayor lo había asesinado para poder estar con un lycan, pero había conocido a Selene demasiado como para saber que eso no podía ser cierto...ahora no estaba tan segura, ¿tanto le importaba el híbrido como para arriesgarse a ser volada en mil pedazos?

"Sí, lo hace." Brianna le contestó tomando a Erika del brazo, ahora era la oportunidad de ellos de sacarle información.

"No, espera, ¿Qué haces?" preguntó cuando la vampiro empezó a arrastrarla sacándola de la habitación, ¿porque fue tan ilusa de pensar que ellos no la torturarían? La misma sensación de impotencia que había estado sintiendo en las últimas semanas volvió.

Brianna no le puso atención y sacó su radio, "Marchémonos del lugar. Selene se quedará buscando y el que también lo quiera hacer es bienvenido." Inmediatamente cortó la comunicación su radio se activó de nuevo, era la voz de Tomas, la reconoció.

"No hay necesidad. El bastardo estaba en este mismo edificio, en el sótano. Continua con vida el muy cobarde."

·

·

Después de haber caminado un largo trayecto y que a todos los prisioneros los metieran en una camioneta blindada se pusieron en marcha, Erika no supo por cuanto tiempo, sólo supo que pareció haberse dormido y lo supo porque un lycan de los que estaba con Selene la había sacado del carro como si fuera un animal, la había cogido del maltrecho cuello de la camisa que llevaba y la había aventado a un charco de agua sucia que había en la tierra. Pronto el mismo lycan estaba poniéndola de pie y dirigiéndola donde los otros `prisioneros' donde no tardó en ver que los metían a un edificio. Pasó al lado de Selene y mientras esta le prestaba atención a uno de los lycans, al de la bomba, llamó su nombre para que la ayudara, _no quería ser torturada de nuevo, prefería hacerse matar._ Selene le volteó la cara, ignorándola y le hizo seña a Logan para que metiera al lycan a una habitación. Demasiado había sido pensar que a Selene le daría un poco de lastima y trataría de ayudarla. Pronto fue llevada a una habitación, un lycan entró en esta.

"Dinos lo que sabes y tu muerte no será dolorosa." Tomas le informó a la vampiro, sabía que no hablaría, llevaba más de trescientos años en esto y siempre era el mismo procedimiento. Ella le diría que no sabía nada y él tendría que sacarle la información por medio de violencia.

"Ya…ya le dije a Selene lo poco que sabía."

"No me importa lo de Michael, quiero saber lo que sucedía en ese lugar."

Erika empezó a llorar, aunque ya la habían torturado no había sido para sacarle información, había sido por diversión, ver cuánto tiempo le tomaba para empezar a rogar, para llorar, para decir que haría lo que fuera... "No sé nada. Estuve en un calabo-" El lycan la interrumpió dándole un golpe en la cara que la dejó tirada en el piso y sangrando.

Tomas conocía guerreros que en verdad le gustaba este tipo de cosas, él la verdad ya estaba cansando, siglos tras siglos de lo mismo tendían a producir ese sentimiento de aburrimiento. Se arrimó a la vampiro y la cogió del cabello y le levantó la cabeza, en ese momento su radio se encendió y Brianna lo dejó con un "Ven pronto." Miró a la vampiro que en verdad era bonita, "Es una lástima." Se dijo a sí mismo y la aventó bruscamente contra el piso nuevamente. Se arrimó a un rincón y vio una cadena tirada en el piso, en el techo un pedazo de madera era más prominente que el resto, justo como para pasar la cadena por ahí, en cuestión de minutos Erika se encontraba colgando dolorosamente, la cadena amarrada a sus muñecas y sus brazos extendidos en forma vertical resistiendo todo su peso. "Piensa bien lo que dirás que volveré en un par de minutos."

Erika lo vio marcharse mientras contenía balanceándose, segundos después empezó a escuchar los ya tan conocidos gritos de dolor que tanto la atemorizaban, los estaban torturando a todos. Ella no se lo merecía, se empezó a quedar sin aire, nunca había sido mala, si algo había sido interesada, decadente y egoísta pero eso no merecía lo que le estaba sucediendo. Trató de hacer fuerza, ver si de pronto el pedazo de madera se rompía pero lo único que logró fue que la cadena la empezara a pelar, de nuevo lagrimas brotando de sus ojos volvieron a golpear el piso de piedra, sólo que esta vez era uno diferente.

.

.

Tomas cogió del cuello al lycan y lo levantó del asiento para aventarló contra el piso, justo en frente de un balde de agua, Selene se aproximó y le hizo señas al guardia en la puerta para que se acercara, Rob se aproximó y del cabello levantó la cabeza del lycan. La cara la tenía hinchada y chorreante de sangre de tantos golpes que había estando recibiendo, "¿Donde mierda está tu líder?" Selene preguntó y este por milésima vez se negó a contestar, Selene con la culata de su pistola le abrió el cráneo con otro golpe brutal y certero, aún sangrante y adolorido el lycan se negó a cooperar. Miró a Rob y le asintió, este entendiendo le empujo la cabeza al balde de agua, segundos después cuando el lycan necesitó oxigeno empezó a empujar y tratar de salirse, en esas Tomas se aproximó para ayudar a Rob e impedírselo.

El ardor en sus pulmones era insoportable, necesitaba respirar e hizo mas fuerza pero las manos en su cuello no lo dejaban salir a tomar aire. Casi un minuto tuvo que pasar para que se lo permitieran, salió del agua y se imaginó que le darían al menos un par de segundos y otra pregunta para volverlo a sumergir pero no fue así. Tuvo si mucho un segundo de preciado aire para cuando sintió de nuevo la fuerza en sus hombros y fue sumergido de nuevo, por la sorpresa de tan repentino movimiento inhaló agua que se fue derecho para sus pulmones y cerebro. El dolor fue aún mayor. Cuando lo dejaron salir había otra mujer en la habitación parada junto a la que llevaba por lo menos una hora interrogándolo, reconoció a la rubia como la líder. "No voy a hablar. Soy leal a mi clan y-"

Cansada de sus juegos Selene le quitó el rifle que Brianna aún traía colgado al hombro y le disparó en el estomago, el primer disparo de la noche. Ya lo habían amenazado mediante golpes, con objetos cortopunsantes y no había servido. El disparo en el estomago sería mas doloroso que todo lo anterior por el alto contenido de plata y los perdigones que no se le podrían remover completamente, estos no se le removerían sino hasta dentro de unos minutos, cuando estuviera sufriendo el agonizante dolor del veneno. Pronto vio sangre saliendo de su boca, "Pídele a Logan y a otro vampiro que vengan." Le pidió a Brianna quien sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Aún en bandos diferentes Logan había hablado con Selene mientras venían a este lugar y como traficantes decidieron utilizar una de las tácticas de tortura que solían preparar hasta días antes de la aparición del híbrido. Logan entró a la habitación y lo primero que vio fue charcos de sangre alrededor del lycan tirado en el piso que se cogía el estómago como si este se le quisiera salir, el balde de agua ahora se encontraba teñido de rojo gracias a la sangre y Logan se aproximó para echar en este un liquido negro grisáceo. "Señores." Les dijo a los dos lycans a su lado en cuanto reconocieron que era lo que estaba mezclando. Había derretido varios cartuchos de balas de plata. Inmediatamente y entendiendo los lycans se hicieron a un lado, caminaron hasta el extremo opuesto de la habitación. Brianna y Mathias, hicieron arrodillar al lycan en cuestión mientras Logan agitaba el agua para que la plata no se asentara inmediatamente.

"No." Por la pérdida de sangre y el veneno el lycan estaba a punto de desmayarse y todos lo reconocieron, Selene caminó hasta una mesa y agarró uno de los fórceps sucios que había en esta, luego se aproximó al lycan y sin misericordia empezó a buscar algunos de los perdigones mientras la plata del mismo instrumento empezaba a quemarlo y cauterizar las heridas desde adentro. El lycan se movía pero era sujetado por los vampiros, en cuanto tuvo uno de los perdigones en su poder lo extrajo brutalmente volviendo a rasgarle la herida, el lycan respiró un poco mas aliviado, pero ese alivio no le duraría nada.

"Como en los viejos tiempos." Logan dijo sonriendo a nadie en particular e instantes después cogió al lycan y le sumergió la cabeza de nuevo en el balde. Brianna y Mathias lo ayudaron mientras del agua salía un olor entre putrefacto y quemado, el humo que también salía de este no hacía más que crear un panorama más siniestro.

Tomas llevaba siglos en la parte de torturas y había oído hablar de este método, donde Sebastián no lo usaban pues la mayoría de interrogantes eran lycans y como tales también serían quemados por el agua salpicante cuando el interrogado empezara a resistirse. No se había esperado a que fuera de esta forma y eso que él tenía sus conocimientos. Más de un minuto estuvo el lycan sumergido pero cuando lo dejaron salir su entera cara estaba quemada, nervios, músculos e incluso huesos eran visibles, la plata había consumido sus parpados por completo y sus ojos rojos y quemados contaban ahora con menos protección, un par de sumergidas más y sus ojos serían consumidos. Parcialmente también era visible una pequeña parte interna de su boca lo que le dejaba saber que no solo su cara estaba siendo quemada sino también su esófago y estomago.

"¿Dónde está el híbrido?"

El dolor que estaba sintiendo era indescriptible y por primera vez se preguntó si sería prudente traicionar la lealtad de su clan sólo para ser asesinado de todas formas. No iba a salir de esta y lo había sabido desde antes de que lo cogieran. "Jódete, hijo de puta. El malparido está muerto." Por supuesto su voz no salió clara como la que una vez había tenido, la plata le había empezado a dañar la laringe, las cuerdas vocales.

Los presentes hicieron razón de las palabras que acababan de escuchar, Logan se puso cara a cara con el lycan, "En este momento quieres volver al soplete, ¿cierto?" El lycan lo miró con sus despavoridos ojos llenos de rabia y de furia, Logan le sonrió mas abiertamente y le palmeó la cara en forma amistosa, en cuanto el lycan se quejó Logan se miró la mano, "Ah, cierto." Le dijo mientras se limpiaba la mano en el mismo hombro del lycan, con asco. "En fin, el soplete es un gran invento moderno pero como puedes ver a nosotros los inmortales más antiguos nos gustan nuestras tecnologías medievales, ¿no te parecen que funcionan más?" le preguntó con ironía.

Habían dos tipos de tortura, la física y la emocional, en el mundo de inmortales se solía utilizar mucho más la primera. Era más rápida. Del interrogador dependía como se utilizaba, había interrogadores que tan sólo colocaban en una maquina a sus cautivos y los dejaban sufriendo por días, torturadores que disfrutaban de participar activamente en la tortura, como todos los traficantes que ella conocía, unos que se burlaban del torturado, otros que los ignoraban cuando era necesario, otros que se aprovechaban de ellos, también los habían supremamente crueles y los que no querían sino finalizar con esto en cuanto empezaban. Brianna vio a Logan sumergiéndolo de nuevo en el balde y se giró hacia Selene, "Esto nos va a tomar demasiado tiempo y puede que no hable. Está loco." Era un suicida, no iba a hablar, eran los únicos que no hablaban.

"Va a hablar." Selene y Logan dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Brianna sabía que Logan y Selene habían sido compañeros en numerosas misiones en Ordoghaz pero mientras Selene parecía haber cambiado legítimamente su forma de pensar en cuanto a los lycans Logan no lo había hecho y pensó que tal vez esto sería algo bueno en esta ocasión. Su teléfono sonó dos veces dándole a entender que Gabriel había llegado. Sin una palabra dejó la habitación.

"¿Qué tal si lo empezamos a picar?" Logan se giró preguntándole a Selene con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra.

Selene asintió aproximándose a una mesa maltrecha y cogiendo de esta algo muy similar a un serrucho. "Amárrenlo a la camilla." Pidió e inmediatamente Mathias y Rob se acercaron a ayudarlo a poner en pie.

Selene le iba a entregar el aparato pero Logan le sacudió la cabeza, "Las damas primero." Le dijo sonriendo, hubiera disfrutado esto más si Selene aún estuviera en su bando, blandiendo espadas por el bien de los Mayores, ahora lo hacía por el híbrido, la muy perra. Aún así una tortura era una tortura y planeaba sacarle provecho. Vio como de un solo movimiento el filo del serrucho entró por un lado de la pierna del lycan y este gritó agonizantemente mientras más sangre lo empezaba a dejar a borbotones, "Cobarde, aún no llega lo peor." En cuanto le dijo eso Selene lo volteó a mirar a los ojos, como a quien no le gustaba la cosa. ¿Acaso ya no lo disfrutaba? "Tus ojos están brillando con tanta emoción que es imposible creer que no lo disfrutas."

Selene le mantuvo la mirada a Logan por unos segundos, después cogiéndole la pierna al lycan cerró los ojos y siseó en cuanto volvió a mover el serrucho en la dirección que faltaba, sólo el hueso impidiéndole en continuar. _Oh, la emoción,_ pensó arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de sus actos, pero al mismo tiempo dejando que sus emociones la controlaran.

"Se siente bien, ¿cierto?" le preguntó sobre los gritos del lycan. Y _Dios,_ se veía tan bien haciendo este tipo de cosas y disfrutándolas, vio su pecho moviéndose mientras respiraba, su cara tirada hacia arriba, ojos cerrados. Siempre había admirado a las traficantes como esta. Era digna descendiente de Viktor.

"Háganlo hablar en vez de perder el tiempo así." Tomas se metió en la diversión que se traían Logan y Selene. Una cosa era hacer una tortura y otra obtener diversión y satisfacción de esta.

·

·

Brianna, Selene, Gabriel, Tomas y Marcus se encontraron reunidos en una habitación, las dos mujeres presentes aún no podían creer que Gabriel hubiera traído a Marcus, había sido una pésima idea. "¡No, él ni siquiera se va a aproximar al lycan!" Contestó Selene cuando se dio cuenta que Marcus pensaba morder al lycan para obtener sus memorias. "¿Cómo sabemos que nos dirá la verdad? Aquí todos sabemos que su lealtad es dudosa."

"Traficante. Cállate. Aún soy uno de los Mayores a los que le juraste respeto y este tipo de actitud no la toleraré." Marcus estaba cansado de que todos lo señalaran y trataran como un potencial traidor, había perdido todo respeto cuando su mundo se dio cuenta que él también era un híbrido, a Michael lo respetaban y admiraban sin ningún merito en su haber y a él, a él lo trataban como basura.

Selene se inclinó en la mesa hacia él, "Mentiras fue con lo que nos alimentaron por casi un milenio, ¿y aún así tiene el descaro de pedir que confíe en usted?"

"¡Eso fue cosa de Viktor y de Amelia!"

"No trate de lavarse las manos que las tiene tan sucias como ellos."

De la rabia se levantó del asiento, "Estoy al tanto que por ser la hija adoptiva de Viktor se te permitió salirte con la tuya en más de una ocasión, eso no funcionará conmigo."

"Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad, _señor,_ y todos aquí lo saben." Selene no le quitó los ojos de encima mientras él dejaba el contacto visual y miraba a su alrededor para pedir la opinión de los demás, seguramente al encontrarse con sus miradas vacías volvió a mirarla, "Y usted dejó de ser un Mayor en el momento que se contagió con el virus lycan."

"Ah, ¿sí? Y quien llevó al lycan a la sala del trono en Ordoghaz? ¿Quién dejó al lycan desangrarse sobre mi ataúd?"

"Yo lo hice." Selene se había preguntado desde hacía unos meses cuando Marcus iba a traer eso a relucir y lo que ella le contestaría, aún así la pregunta no dejaba de intimidarla, "Y dónde no lo hubiera hecho usted ya hubiera sido asesinado para ahora. Y lo sabe."

Esta mujer era arrogante, lo sabía desde que la conoció pero sólo ahora esa misma arrogancia despertó en él algo que muy pocas veces había sentido, toda la vida había encontrado a mujeres fuertes y altaneras como esta atractivas. Y aunque respetaba actitudes femeninas fuertes con él no las iba a permitir, "Te guste o no el lycan es mío." Vio que ella buscó con los ojos a Gabriel, ver lo que este tenía por decir pero Gabriel no protestó, "Soy de confianza y lo demostraré."

"Prefiero matarlo primero que dejar que usted empiece a jugar con nosotros." Sabía que había una posibilidad de que Marcus les mintiera en cuanto a los recuerdos del lycan y no estaba de humor para dejar que él empezara a manipularlos.

Brianna decidió que era oportuno meterse en la conversación, "Selene, si Marcus lo permite yo beberé de él después de que obtenga las memorias del lycan." además era estúpido matar al único testigo que tenían y que les podía ser útil, si lo podía detener lo haría. Los únicos que podían obtener recuerdos certeros de la sangre eran los mayores, el resto de inmortales sólo obtenían memorias borrosas, dependía de las circunstancias de cómo esas memorias se mostrarían. Pero había otra forma de obtener memorias y esa era si un mayor las quería pasar a uno de sus descendientes inmortales directos, sólo quedaba un Mayor y Brianna era una de sus descendientes y él no le podría mentir.

"Lo va a convertir en híbrido, no necesitamos un híbrido de esa calaña, incluso él está de más." Selene era la clase de persona que decía las cosas tal y como las pensaba y no lo iba a cambiar ahora sólo porque se sintiera intimidada.

"¿Yo estoy de más pero Michael no?" Marcus preguntó no dejando de sentirse ardido de que lo tratasen de esta forma.

"Al menos él no ha sido corrompido por este mundo."

"¿Y eso es algo bueno? Por si no lo notas por él y su experiencia es que estamos haciendo todo esto."

"¡Exacto! Y por eso mismo, ¿qué hace usted aquí? ¿Cómo se beneficia de que encontremos o no a Michael? ¿No será que quiere cerciorarte por usted mismo de que esté muerto?"

"Ahórrate esas palabras que las he oído constantemente siendo lanzadas de tu parte a todo el mundo. Yo no voy a seguir ese juego."

"Cree que -"

"No me importa lo que creas o lo que pienses, voy a ir por ese lycan, te guste o no, tú no eres nadie para impedirlo, y en el fondo muy en el fondo sabes que de esta forma es la única en que obtendremos los recuerdos." Antes de que Selene intentase moverse Marcus decidió aplicar sus palabras a acciones, estaba en la puerta cuando giró hacia ella de nuevo, "Tú puedes hacerte cargo de el lycan en cuanto terminemos, si es que en verdad te preocupa la existencia de otro híbrido en este mundo."

·

·

El calor del fuego la estaba empezando a quemar pero no hizo nada para alejarse, al contrario se acercó para aventar otra parte del cuerpo de la que le faltaba deshacerse. Marcus había cumplido su palabra, había irrumpido en la habitación en la que el lycan estaba siendo interrogado y había ordenado a Logan que se alejara de él. El lycan para ese momento se encontraba en aparente tranquilidad pues lo estaban dejando recuperar, sólo para volver a comenzar con él minutos después.

Sin poder ver pues ya la plata había consumido sus corneas escuchó que alguien entró en la habitación seguido por más personas. Lo sintió cerca, sintió sus ojos sobre él, sintió una mano en su pecho que lo apoyó más contra el asiento al cual lo habían pasado y no creyó que la última palabras que iba a escuchar fuera un 'No.' proveniente de la mujer que había estado a cargo de su tortura. Aire caliente rozó su cuello y no tuvo tiempo de razonar lo que iba a suceder, sintió el dolor agudo de dos colmillos aferrándose a su carne, trató de impedirlo pero la mano en su pecho lo detenía como si fuera una almohada. Un par de segundos después sintió un dolor agudo que ni siquiera sintió cuando fue mordido por el lycan que lo metió a este mundo, ni por el soplete, ni por el serrucho con el cual le acababan de cortar la pierna. Calor ardiente se empezó a esparcir por su cuerpo, quemándolo, dejándolo sin aliento, inmediatamente su cuerpo empezó a rechazar lo que sucedía, primero sus músculos empezaron a reaccionar por cuenta propia y después los temblores suaves pasaron a ser convulsiones, sintió que los dientes lo dejaron bruscamente y que un hilo ancho de sangre bajaba por su cuello. Algo explotó dentro de él y trató de gritar pero no sabía si lo estaba haciendo, todo estaba entumecido de dolor y no se podía ni escuchar así mismo.

Brianna, Selene, Tomas y Logan entre otros presenciaron por primera vez la primera transformación de un híbrido, todos sin excepción dieron un paso hacia atrás mientras al mismo tiempo empezaban a sacar sus armas, cuchillos y pistolas que probablemente no servirían de nada. Marcus se alejó tan sólo un paso y dejó ir al lycan, este por cuenta propia cayó al piso como un animal, sobre sus rodillas y manos, se resbaló y lo vieron levantar su cabeza del piso, nadie supo si para respirar o para dejar salir un aullido agudo, el cuerpo humano del lycan cambió aun tono azulado mientras trataba de transformarse a lobo pero algo cambió en ese momento, sus rastros físicos se hicieron más suaves, se escucharon huesos tratando de cambiar de lugar, la piel convertirse en morada oscuro, después en negra y tan rápido como todo comenzó terminó, el lycan se volteó sobre su espalda en el suelo y dejó un último respiro cansado. Pero no se encontraba muerto.

Marcus no ayudó al lycan a levantarse, ya era uno de su propia raza pero calañas como él no eran de mucha ayuda, y aunque lo fuera ya habían híbridos de más. Aún así no pudo evitar sorprenderse de que el lycan hubiera sobrevivido, había experimentado antes pero nunca las cosas habían salido así de sencillas. En cuanto el lycan colapsó vio a Selene dando un paso hacia ellos, Marcus sacó su espada y la empuñó hacia ella haciéndola detener inmediatamente. Al ver que la sorprendió se agachó y cogió el cuerpo del lycan del piso con una sola mano y lo aventó a la silla en la que previamente había estado sentado. Después de la transformación su cara estaba en peores circunstancias de las que se había encontrado antes cuando se la habían quemado con plata y agua. Por más daño que le había hecho a este lycan Marcus no aprobaba las formas crueles de tortura que se habían tomado, al menos esa en particular la iba a abolir. Le gustaba pensar en si mismo como un líder justo y sus seguidores no podían seguir tratando a los lycans como animales así fuera en interrogaciones, él no era un carnicero como Viktor y Amelia y todos sus seguidores, llamados traficantes de muerte, que habían dejado atrás. "Y tú," dijo mirando a Selene al otro lado del filo de su espada y al mismo tiempo sacando un cuchillo de su cinturón, "tu aprenderás que a un Mayor no se le desobedece o se le cuestiona." Al decirle esto ella frunció el ceño y antes de que lo pudiera detener se giró y de un solo movimiento le cortó de oreja a oreja el cuello al lycan...ahora híbrido, pero no por mucho. La cabeza del lycan cayó hacia adelante aunque no se desprendió de su cuerpo y segundos después Marcus bajó ambas armas que estaba empuñando. Sabía muy bien que si no lo hubiera asesinado Selene lo hubiera dejado vivir para así seguirle sacando información acerca de su querido híbrido, no importándole que un cuarto lleno de lycans y vampiros no serían nada contra él. Vio la rabia en cuanto se le arrimó pero no le iba a prestar mayor atención, ella no era nadie.

"Limpia esto." Le dijo a Logan parándose en frente de él, era una amenaza aunque no lo pareciese. Lo había nombrado su mano derecha pero ahora al ver en lo que había participado descubrió que no podía confiar en él. Lo había enviado a vigilar a Brianna y no a que pusiera en práctica las artes de las torturas que había aprendido de Amelia, y que esta seguramente había aprendido de Viktor. Aún muertos los dos le seguían trayendo tanto dolor a este mundo. Logan cogió el cuchillo, bajó la cabeza y salió con este de la habitación. "_Traficante,_" todos sabían que se estaba refiriendo a Selene, los lycans nunca eran llamados traficantes y a Brianna siempre la llamaba por su nombre, ambos se estaban dando la espalda pero supuso que al escucharlo su cabeza y compostura se había enderezado más. "Limpia todo este desorden que has creado." Segundos después se había marchado del lugar, prontamente con Brianna en sus talones.

Aún cerca del fuego su mirada se desvió hacia unos metros a su distancia, un hacha tirada en la tierra, pasto que ya no era verde sino rojo, surcos en este. Michael desaprobaría lo que había hecho pero con cada golpe del hacha sobre el cuerpo del lycan una parte de su frustración se había marchado. 'Limpiar' esto era lo que Marcus había querido que hiciera, y lo iba a hacer sin necesidad de que él se lo pidiera. Con cada golpe que le daba al cuerpo sangre le llegaba a ella como resultado y cuanto deseaba que esa sangre fuera de Marcus, cuanto soñaba con hacerle esto a él. Le había truncado la única esperanza que tenía de hallar a Michael. Caminó hasta el lugar donde había desmembrado al lycan y tomó la última parte que le quedaba por deshacerse, la cabeza, la tomó del pelo no sin antes tratar por milésima vez de romper lo más que pudiese todos sus huesos aplastándolos bajo su pie. El fuego crujió al ser alimentado. Y no quitó sus ojos de las llamas.

**Flashback**

Estaba tratando de descansar cuando escuchó el chillido de las bisagras que comunicaban su baño con el de Michael, ese día tampoco había podido descansar, por la última semana esa había sido la única seña de cuan nervioso se encontraba en cuanto a su misión. El primer día en vez de dormir lo había escuchado paseándose por su cuarto por horas. El segundo no había escuchado nada más que las exhalaciones de alguien preocupado. El tercero, demasiado movimiento y ruido al la noche siguiente irle a preguntar que era lo que había estado haciendo se encontró con que había movido todos los muebles en su habitación. El cuarto, quinto y sexto no había ido a dormir y aunque le molestó la ausencia no le dijo nada, seguramente ni se daría cuenta que ella estaba tan pendiente de él en esos días. El séptimo día le había pedido prestada la laptop y lo había escuchado escribiendo todo el día. Y hoy, hoy escuchaba como le abría la puerta de su cuarto, presentarse así sin permiso era algo que nunca antes había hecho. Se giró hacia él y ni siquiera fingió estar dormida, él probablemente se había dado cuenta de ese hecho. "No puedes dormir." Declaró lo obvio.

Michael le asintió, "Tu tampoco. Ni lo has hecho toda esta semana, lo he notado."

Selene se sentó en la cama, incomoda de continuar acostada, "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Michael al ver que no lo invitó a seguir continuó sin permiso, "No lo sé." En verdad no lo sabía, ser rechazado una vez más no era lo que necesitaba esa noche y aún así lo había buscado. Esperó que le diera unas que otras palabras ya fueran de ánimo o consejos en batallas y que luego lo echara pero eso no sucedió, al menos no inmediatamente.

Selene sabía muy bien lo que quería, pero no sabía sus intenciones reales, "Quieres compañía. Te puedes quedar." Vio la sorpresa en su cara y se apresuró a continuar, "Más sin embargo debes saber que no pienso acostarme contigo." Necesitar compañía era algo más que común antes de una misión de alto riesgo por todos los miedos e incertidumbres que surgían en cuanto si uno continuaría con vida el día siguiente. Puso las condiciones y esta vez no había sangre que la pudiera hacer cambiar de opinión.

"¿Entonces cual es la gracia en quedarme?" Sus palabras eran en son de broma, aunque su tono no lo demostrara.

Se sorprendió por las palabras que recibió, siempre había creído que Michael quería algo más que su cuerpo, el leve toque de rencor en su voz no hizo nada más que hacerse aceptar a sí misma que él estaba en todo su derecho de estar molesto por la situación, se había acostado con él aún cuando sabía de sus sentimientos por ella y en cuanto terminaban lo hacía a un lado. "Pues si para eso viniste-" empezó a decir en tono defensivo y levantando la vista de la cama para de pronto encontrarse con la sonrisa burlona de él, estaba jugando. No continuó con lo que le iba a decir y vio a Michael exhalando divertido mientras se burlaba de ella.

Caminó hasta su cama, después de todo le había dicho que se podía quedar ojalá no se hubiera imaginado que lo iba a hacer parado, "Con todas las preocupaciones que tengo en estos momentos dudo siquiera que tu belleza podría tener un efecto físico en mí." Le respondió con algo que de nuevo sabía ella no se vería venir.

Selene se movió hacia un lado cuando vio que él pensaba acostarse junto a ella, en ese momento se obligó a dejar de lado todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. En ese momento tan sólo eran dos personas que buscaban compañía. Y sí, eran dos, no era sólo él quien quería compartir tiempo con ella.

Al principio ambos estuvieron acostados sobre la espalda, sin palabras, sin tocarse, sin poder conciliar el sueño, Michael sabía que Selene no estaba dormida aún si tenía los ojos cerrados como él también los tenía, su respiración no era pausada como debía de ser, y su corazón se aceleraba de momento a momento, "Estás nerviosa." Murmuró más de dos horas después, no había necesidad de hablar duro, la tenía casi pegada a él.

Selene no abrió los ojos pero se remojó los labios, "Aún tengo dudas sobre esta misión."

Michael no le respondió, compartía sus dudas. "No te preocupes, ya has visto lo que pudo hacer por mí mismo, ahora imagínate lo que haría con un grupo bien entrenado de guerreros. Estaré bien." Ni siquiera él mismo creía eso pero no quería que se preocupara.

"Te tienes a ti mismo en muy alto concepto y eso es un error que podría costarte la vida." Para decirle esas palabras había girado su cabeza y mirado a los ojos, era en serio.

"Estaré bien." Y de esa forma habían pasado las siguientes horas hablando, recordando las lecciones que ella le había dado, escuchando consejos, escuchando las vivencias del pasado de Selene hasta que fue ella quien con una pregunta trajo a discusión la situación romántica indeseada que ambos tenían.

"Lo noté." Le dijo refiriéndose a que en los últimos días en vez de haber estado durmiendo lo había escuchado nervioso y paseando por su habitación, "No viniste a dormir antes de ayer, ni el día anterior a ese..........¿Dónde estabas?"

Michael pudo ver que fue una pregunta que en verdad le costó hacer, por un momento dudó en mentir o decir la verdad, a lo último se decidió por la verdad, "Donde Brianna." Le contestó tras varios segundos esperando a ver su reacción, sin embargo no se encontró con lo que esperaba. Inmediatamente Selene rompió el contacto visual que tenían y miró hacia el techo exhalando, decepcionada. "Tú..." dijo Michael un poco contento de haber visto reacción alguna, pero antes de continuar pensó mejor sus siguientes palabras, "No estás en posición de pedirme explicaciones, Selene."

Estuvo muda por varios segundos, la sospecha se le había pasado por la cabeza pero la había hecho a un lado, era bueno darse cuenta que no había estado equivocada desde un principio. Después de que el shock momentáneo pasó, pero no la tristeza, volvió a mirarlo, "Y no lo estoy haciendo. Ni lo haré. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Y con quien quieras."

"Lo sé." Debía de ser difícil ser Selene, obviamente estaba celosa, por ende, enojada, decepcionada y triste, pero ahí continuaba tan en control de sus emociones tratando de demostrarle que no quería nada con él, que podía hacer lo que quisiera al no echarlo de su habitación. Si los papeles se intercambiaban sabía que por lo menos la estaría gritando y tratando como un zapato, echándole en cara cosas, y posiblemente buscándose pelea con su amante. Ella no le respondió. Varios minutos pasaron hasta que decidió continuar, "Para ser sincero nada sucedió, estuvimos cerca pero estimo demasiado a Brianna...no hubiera sido justo estar con ella pensando en ti. Sólo quería ver tu reacción."

"Bien, la viste." No sabía porque estaba más enojada, porque él hubiera jugado con sus emociones con una mentira o porque había sentido emociones con la mentira.

Michael sabía que si ella no lo echó en ese momento era porque como minutos atrás le había dicho, estaban ahí como amigos, nada más. Y como amigo le iba a decir lo que no le había dicho antes, "Créeme, Selene, si hubiera una forma de olvidarme de ti ya lo hubiera hecho. No eres la única para la cual sus emociones son una carga." Vio que lo iba a interrumpir y alzó una mano deteniéndola, sentía que era la última vez que tendría la oportunidad de decirle todo, "Y aún así, aquí estoy y aquí estás." Vio a Selene pasando saliva y mirando al techo, como una niña a la cual su madre le estaba regañando. "Entiendo tu pasado y porque no quieras estar conmigo, pero no respeto tu decisión, obviamente. Yo…yo no puedo seguir así, ha llegado hasta el punto que es insoportable. Así que te pido, por todo lo que soy y la parte mía que tienes en buen concepto que pienses bien las cosas en mi ausencia, porque después de esta si me dices que no te juro aquí mismo, por Samantha y tu familia, que te dejaré en paz."

Extrañamente Selene sintió su pecho constriñéndose, quería llorar, no lo iba a hacer, pero tenía ganas de llorar. Respiró varias veces tratando de no pensar en lo que sentía, en Michael y en su tono de voz, "Mi intención nunca ha sido lastimarte-"

"Me has lastimado, secuestrado, golpeado y disparado." Michael comenzó gravemente pero para el final de sus palabras tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, sus palabras no eran acusadoras.

Selene no entendía como él hacía eso, como un momento pasaba de estar triste a después mostrar gracia ante un comentario, no recordaba eso de su vida humana, entendiendo lo que hacía, quitarle la seriedad al tema, le trató de sonreír pero no pudo, no le causaba gracia, aún así fingió aunque supuso que él leería en su sonrisa incomoda y fingida, "…Nunca quise herirte emocionalmente. Toda mi vida he ido por el dolor físico, no fue mi intención, no es mi intención hacerte sentir mal."

Tal vez estaba leyendo demasiado entre líneas, si no supiera mejor creería que se estaba disculpando por haberlo hecho enamorar de ella y por alejarlo. "Últimamente he estado pensando en lo que me haría decepcionar de ti." Le dijo más de diez minutos después.

"Ahí ciertamente creo podría ayudar con eso." Vio que a Michael su comentario de nuevo le causó gracia.

Sabía que ella hablaba en serio, y él hasta un punto también, pero por una vez, por sólo esta vez trató de tener un momento 'humano' con ella, uno de chanzas aunque en este se estuviera expresando tristemente la verdad, "Bien, la medida más drástica sería la obvia." Dijo empezando un juego en el cual realmente había pensado. "Mason, tal vez Gabriel, ya sabes, conocidos, son los que duelen mas y por el otro lado no te harían sentir incomoda."

Selene frunció el ceño, sabía que no hablaba en serio porque seguía viendo la sonrisa torcida en sus labios pero esta no le llegaba a los ojos, de hecho era una sonrisa dolorosa. "Ya veo......como Brianna." Vio que lo sorprendió con su comentario porque lo había vocalizado y no tan sólo pensado, Michael pareció apenado por un momento y después asintió. La idea definitivamente no le llamaba la atención, si se iba a acostar con alguien lo iba a hacer por una razón y la de sacarse a Michael de la mente ciertamente no la veía como una razón válida o suficiente. Aunque ciertamente eso la sacaría a ella del corazón de él. "No sería justo con ellos." En ese momento había tenido la oportunidad perfecta de desilusionarlo, de decirle lo que había sucedido entre ella y Gabriel hacía un par de semanas pero se detuvo, había sido un beso que había utilizado para cerciorarse de la profundidad de sus sentimientos por Michael, aún así no se lo dijo, sabía que algo como esto lo lastimaría y no quería eso para él así él minutos atrás si la hubiera lastimado con algo similar.

Michael sonrió abiertamente, y dejó de mirar el techo para mirarla a ella, ella hizo lo mismo, en expectativa de lo que le diría, "No sería justo con ellos porque estarías pensando en mí..." ese fue uno de los pocos momentos en los que lograría ver emoción alguna en sus ojos, y la vio, vio sus ojos fijos en los de él y como estos titilaron un poco, buscaron su boca y después volvieron a sus ojos, lo suficiente para darle de nuevo emociones a las que había dicho estaba dispuesto a renunciar, o al menos a acallar.

Gabriel había sido quien la había besado y ella se había alejado inmediatamente pues lo de ellos era cosa del pasado pero por sólo un segundo tuvo el terrible pensamiento de cerciorarse, de ver que sucedía, ella misma había traído los labios de él hasta los de ella y empezado a besar sólo para descubrir que no podía dejar de pensar en Michael, "...Sí..." dijo exhalando cansadamente e inmediatamente rehuyéndole la mirada. De reojo vio a Michael sonriéndole por la afirmación que acababa de recibir aunque también pudo ver que lo hizo un tanto incomodo y también rehuyendo sus ojos.

Eso había sido música para sus oídos, ese sí que salió de sus labios, sin un ápice de duda y cansado, su voz sensual y sus ojos aún con los de él. Ahora mismo no la estaba tocando y besando porque le había aceptado la condición de que no pasaría nada entre ellos, trató de contenerse rompiendo el contacto mirando al techo y después sonriéndose y volviendo a mirarla. Esa era la declaración de sus sentimientos. Tan simple como esto. Y el momento que tanto había esperado no había sido nada más que un 'sí' absurdo y sin sentido. "Pero para ser justos, ellos son hombres, dudo mucho que les interesara en quien estas pensando si te les entregas en bandeja de plata." Selene le levantó una ceja, obviamente no tenía concepto tan bajo de sus dos compañeros, "La única forma que a un tipo le importaría es si está interesado en la mujer, de resto no le pondría problema."

Selene sabía que él estaba en lo correcto, más de lo creía, en el fondo las relaciones entre guerreros no significaban nada pues ambas partes sabían que al otro día podían terminar al otro lado del cañón de una pistola así que tan sólo se tejía una barrera para no dejar que la desaparición de alguien los afectara. Se alienaban, _cuanto extrañaba esa alienación,_ "Esta es una conversación extraña. Al menos para mí." Con eso le decía que no quería continuar por ese sendero.

"Realmente no, las conversaciones humanas saltan de un punto al otro, pasan de ser serias a chistes con tan solo un comentario, todo depende de con quién estás tratando y la confianza que se tienen. ¿Ves? Te tengo la suficiente confianza como para mandarte a dormir con otro tipo…aunque solo es hipotéticamente hablando. No quiero que se te formen ideas en la cabeza."

"¿Quieres una desilusión?" le preguntó minutos después y tomando aire para poder decirle lo que le estaba a punto de decirle, en sus ojos pudo ver que él en verdad no quería escuchar lo que vendría a continuación...lo asustaba. "Una de las primeras veces que maté primero torturé a la mujer del lycan, en frente de él, y aunque sabía que ellos nada habían tenido que ver con lo de mi familia continué, luego siguió él. No sentí nada. He permitido que traficantes se burlen abiertamente del dolor que la muerte de alguien le produce a uno de sus seres queridos, de hecho yo también me he burlado algunas veces. He asesinado sin siquiera hacer una pregunta. Le enterré una daga en el corazón a un niño en frente de su padre. Quemé en varias ocasiones casas con lycans adentro…He matado recién nacidos." Sabía que esto último era lo más horrible que le podía decir a Michael y por eso lo había dejado para el final, ni siquiera lo miraba ahora, sentía sus ojos sobre ella pero no lo miraba, le apenaba hacerlo. Podía defenderse en cuanto algunas de las cosas más horribles que había hecho, como que cuando se burlaba de la gente esto no le causaba diversión, que la mayoría de sus asesinados habían sido culpables de participar en daños a humanos, que no era cruel con los inocentes -niños- y les concedía una muerte piadosa, que algunas veces, al menos al principio, lloraba por las cosas que hacía...pero no podía decirle nada de eso a Michael. Por ejemplo, cuando lloraba lo hacía por la persona en que se había convertido, pensaba en su madre y como a esta no le gustaría lo que hacía, Selene no lloraba por las vidas que había quitado o dañado cruelmente, lloraba por sí misma. No tenía ningún derecho a sacar excusas, lo hecho hecho estaba.

"Eres médico Michael. Amas la vida y la humanidad. Te mereces a alguien mucho mejor que yo. Lo que yo soy, lo que represento va en contra de todo lo que tú eres." Pasó saliva antes de mirarlo a los ojos y lo encontró con una mirada llena de confusión y horror, "Es hora que dejes, que ambos dejemos, se corrigió, este ridículo encaprichamiento que tenemos el uno con el otro. Al final será para bien." Esperó que le contestara algo pero ni siquiera la miró a los ojos, cosa que le enojó. ¿_Ella_ le había contado los actos más horribles que había cometido y _él_ no era capaz de darle la cara? No aguantando ver la debilidad de Michael se sentó en la cama y después de dudarlo se dirigió al baño.

Esa había sido la conversación más sincera que le podía dar. Ahora absolutamente todo estaba dicho. Su pecho se sentía más pesado que antes y aunque antes se había obligado a mantener sus emociones a solas no lo pudo hacer, sintió sus ojos humedeciéndose y los cerró al sentir dos lagrimas resbalando por su cara, inmediatamente y con rabia se las limpió, abrió el lavamanos para tomar agua entre sus manos y limpiarse la cara pero vio su reflejo en el espejo, perdiendo el control, respiró profundamente mirándose a sí misma. Se odiaba, se despreciaba. Todo hubiera sido tan fácil se hubiera dejado que Viktor la matara. Tomó el borde del lavamanos en sus manos buscando algo en que aferrarse y no pensar idioteces. No iba a perder el control de sus emociones por culpa de él. Pero ni siquiera tenía que llamarlo por su nombre, tan solo el pensamiento de 'él' le traía un remolino de emociones que no quería. "Mierda." Se dijo mirándose a los ojos y recordando los actos más barbáricos que había cometido y como desde que supo que Viktor le había mentido las emociones que todos estos actos acarreaban trataban de consumirla de vez en cuando así dijera que no se arrepentía. Azotó la puerta del baño y rápidamente se desnudó y entró en la ducha. El agua fría la ayudaría. El agua fría la entumecería, el agua se confundiría con las lágrimas que dejaría salir. El agua no le dejarían saber a _él_ que estaba llorando en el baño como cualquier mujer humana y débil que hubiese conocido en su pasado. Ella era una traficante de muerte, engendrada por Viktor. .. ..á.Sintiendo.

Para cuando recobró sus emociones y volvió a la habitación descubrió la cama vacía. Al contrario de sentirse mal por eso sintió que un gran peso fue levantado de sus hombros. Parecía que sí había logrado lo que ambos querían, desilusionarlo. Volvió a la cama y trató de no pensar en absolutamente nada. No pudo. En cuestión de segundos sentía que la cara le rascaba por donde sus lágrimas continuaban bajando. Pero en vez de estar pensando en Michael estaba pensando en Viktor. Más de siete meses tuvieron que pasar para realmente darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido con ella en todos esos siglos. Siete meses para pensar en la traición de Viktor.

**Final del Flashback**

Pero como siempre las cosas no habían terminado así, con Michael por fin dándose por vencido. Se había aparecido en su habitación al día siguiente aún cuando la noche anterior la estuvo evadiendo y al final de cuentas y de una ardua discusión le había dicho que no le interesaba quien solía ser. Y ella tan estúpida como desde el día que lo conoció no lo hecho de su habitación, pero tampoco le permitió hacer nada más que quedarse a su lado.

El nauseabundo olor de carne quemada la trajo de nuevo al presente, el cráneo ahora ya sin tejido alguno y con cuencas vacías dirigidas en su dirección no hacían más que recordarle que Michael no aceptaría nada de lo que acababa de hacer, torturar, desmembrar, quemar a una persona. Sus ojos le ardían y le gustaría pensar que era por el calor intenso que salía de la improvisada fogata pero no era cierto. Ella no era buena para mentirse a sí misma. Escuchó una rama partiéndose bajo los pies de alguien y respiró profundo mientras se alejaba, cuando sintió que era prudente voltearse lo hizo, "¿Bebiste de él?" preguntó.

Brianna le asintió y al hacerlo su mirada se dirigió al fuego donde aún podía ver los huesos del lycan, "Michael huyó antes de que lo fueran a asesinar, no sin antes llevarse a algunos por delante. Lastimosamente el lycan no sabía nada de su paradero."

"¿Qué tanto puedes confiar en las memorias de Marcus?" le preguntó viéndola acercarse más y luego detenerse a su lado observando cómo los restos del lycan continuaban siendo consumidos por el fuego lentamente.

"Bastante." A Brianna no le sorprendía que Selene le hiciera esa pregunta pues su relación con Viktor había sido totalmente diferente que a la de ella con Marcus. Un Mayor no podía mentir al transmitir memorias, si mucho podía ocultarlas más sin embargo esto no era de mucho valor si se tenía un lazo emocional con la persona a quien se le estaba transmitiendo los recuerdos, y hacía muchos siglos Brianna y Marcus habían tenido uno, él aún creía que tenían uno.

"Y tú, ¿aún eres de confianza?" Selene sabía los efectos que compartir sangre con alguien importante podía producir en una persona, era un vínculo, vinculo que muy pocas veces se podía lograr romper completamente y aunque Brianna lo hubiese roto alguna vez se preguntó si podía volverlo a hacer de nuevo. La sangre de Marcus seguramente la estaba llamando de un modo u otro. O tal vez sus recuerdos. Ella no entendía muy bien esta parte como para poder estar segura.

Brianna se sonrió, "Prefiero serle leal a Michael que a Marcus, hasta donde sé Michael nunca nos ha mentido."

"No te pregunté lo que preferías, te pregunté si aún eres de confianza."

"Si no dejé que Marcus me engatusara después de mi conversión no va a suceder ahora." Tenía diez años cuando su padre regresó a su reino seguido por un grupo de hombres que nunca había visto antes. Por respeto al rey todos se comportaban ante ellos pero una vez daban la espalda los rumores empezaban a salir, en particular uno que decía que eran demonios y que el rey ahora era uno de ellos. Eso por supuesto llegó a sus oídos y le preguntó a su padre quien no había cambiado ni un ápice su forma de ser, este no lo negó pero le aseguró que no tenía nada que temer, esos hombres no lastimarían a nadie. Aún así con los años empezó a escuchar historias de matanza de ganado y prisioneros desaparecidos, también empezó a sentir las miradas que le dirigían y como su padre se tensaba y hasta en algunas ocasiones le decía a Marcus que sus ojos debían de ir al frente y no a su hija y que él se lo había prometido. Un día su padre se marchó con sus guerreros y lo habían regresado sin vida, historias de la traición de los demonios no se hicieron esperar aunque nunca nada fue comprobado, nada incluso que el rey que siempre había sido excéntrico, era un vampiro.

Su hermano por derecho había tomado el trono y para ese entonces ya había sido seducida por Marcus desde hacía años atrás a espaldas del rey. Había sido apenas una niña y Marcus había tomado ventaja de que su padre quería que la entrenaran en las artes de la guerra. Para sus trece años ya sabía cómo lucía un vampiro, su padre nunca se lo había mostrado. Su inexperiencia le había hecho el trabajo más fácil a Marcus, incluso la había convencido de una falsa ilusión de enamoramiento, que nadie le prestara mucha atención porque todos le temían a su padre y que este mismo desaprobara la relación con Marcus también había sido un incentivo. Y Marcus había desaparecido tras la muerte de su padre tan sólo para reaparecer una década después y tan solo transformarla sin palabra alguna. No recordaba muy bien como se había sentido tras la mordedura, si le tuvo rencor por haberlo hecho sin aviso, por sacarla de su vida pacífica, o si estuvo contenta de seguir de alguna forma los pasos de su padre, si no lo recordaba era porque no había significado mucho. Como inmortal ya no tenía nada que hacer en su casa y se había marchado para Ordoghaz tras una breve despedida con su hermano, allí había sido tratada como la compañera de Marcus y para ella estuvo bien por los primeros años. No había sido una damisela cualquiera y gracias a su padre...y a Marcus había aprendido a pelear, se unió a los traficantes de muerte creyéndolo una causa justa. Y con el tiempo se aburrió de Marcus y empezó a saltar de sus deberes de guerrero a los desenfrenos que algunas veces se veían en la casa, él por supuesto se sorprendió pues seguramente no había esperado eso de ella, seguramente creía que iba a acatar lo que él decía y quería y de esta forma lo desafió. La relación entre Marcus y ella había sido bizarra desde que llegaron a Ordghaz, la trataba más como su hija que su amante aunque solamente era esto último, y esperaba que ella lo tratase con el respeto ciego que se le daba a quien le había dado la vida. Harta de toda esa situación decidió dejar los puntos sobre las íes, aunque este no la escuchara. Varios años tuvieron que pasar para que la dejara hacer lo que se le diera la gana. Un par de siglos después y cansada de lo mismo de siempre y conociendo el secreto de Marcus, que no odiaba a los lycans, decidió dejar Hungría. No llegó muy lejos, se había encontrado con una causa más justa, la de Sebastián. Volteó a mirar a Selene y la encontró esperando una respuesta a su pregunta, "_Michael_ puede confiar en mí." Inmediatamente Selene apartó sus ojos de los de ella para volverlos al fuego, "Esto va lento, y aún necesitamos hacernos cargo de tu amiguita."

Selene asintió recordando a Erika, "¿Qué ha dicho Gabriel?"

Brianna miró hacia atrás momentáneamente. "No estamos en mayores problemas, si algo nos espera es una ardua disculpa, y claro, castigo."

"Ya nos preocuparemos de eso cuando sea la hora."

Brianna asintió estando de acuerdo, "Me siento más tranquila al saber que Michael está vivo. ¿Si ves? No es tan idiota como para dejarse matar en su primera misión." Al nombrar a Michael inmediatamente la vio tensándose, como siempre lo hacía cuando el nombre salía de sus labios. "Si Michael te interesa tanto como lo estás dejando ver con este numerito deberías de dejarlo de apartar. Nunca vas a encon-"

"Necesito otro favor, _Brianna._" La interrumpió antes de que continuara, Brianna con los favores prestados estos últimos días se había ganado un respeto que Selene nunca creyó que tendría para con ella, pero una cosa era eso y otra tener a la amante de Michael…o a la ex amante diciéndole que le diera una oportunidad. Ni siquiera se escuchaba a ella misma, ¿que le hacía creer a Brianna que la escucharía a ella?

"Claro. Ya me lo veía venir." Selene iba a empezar a hablar pero escucharon ruidos tras de ellas.

"¿Quién mierda se cree ese hijo de puta que es? Mandarme a mí a limpiar su cuchillo."

Brianna le alzó una ceja a Logan mientras le entregaba a Selene una bolsa con un mineral que ella conocía muy bien, iba a ayudar a deshacerse por completo del cuerpo en cuestión de minutos. "En mis tiempos uno le tenía respeto a sus líderes. Si Amelia te hubiera enviado a limpiar sus cuchillos lo hubieras hecho encantado." Brianna le contestó en son de burla, aunque sabía que ese no era el momento con él de mal humor y con Selene...sin humor como siempre.

"Ningún engendro va a ser mi líder." Obviamente se refería a que Marcus ahora era mitad lycan.

"¿Entonces qué es lo que has estado haciendo en estos tres últimos meses? Creí que eras su mano derecha." Le dijo mientras veía a Selene con cuidado esparciendo el mineral.

"Estoy haciendo lo necesario para continuar con vida. Unirme al mejor bando. Ya te lo había dicho."

Al escuchar las palabras de Logan Selene se detuvo, "Necesitamos matarlo." Con sus palabras hizo que ambos se callaran y sabía que si se volteaba los encontraría mirándola como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

"¡Eso es ridículo!" Contestó Brianna inmediatamente, lo más que la ayudaba peor se ponía.

Logan había sido compañero de Selene en numerosas cacerías pero el respeto que había entre camaradas se había perdido cuando ella se había juntado con el híbrido y abandonado todo a lo que le había jurado lealtad, aún así su rabia pudo con él más en el momento, así como verla torturando a alguien también lo había hecho olvidar la traición que había provocado, "Me gusta como suena."

"Ha, cállate, tan solo estás ardido porque Marcus hirió tu ego de guerrero. Así como lo está Selene. Matar a Marcus no es sólo ridículo, también sería un suicidio. Y francamente hasta el momento no ha demostrado ni una sola vez que sea una amenaza para nuestro equipo."

"Está metido en algo turbio, ¿cierto?" Selene ignoró a Brianna y le preguntó a Logan, ¿quien mejor para saber sus cuestiones que su mano derecha? Pero también había una cuestión, no confiaba en Logan pero en ese momento confiaba en el odio que debía de estar sintiendo.

"¿Sabes qué? Dejemos esta conversación para otro día. Si alguien nos escucha podríamos terminar como aquel." Brianna respondió mirando hacia las cenizas que ahora eran visibles en el fuego. "Y ni siquiera nosotros tres tendríamos ventaja alguna sobre él." Vio que Selene le iba a discutir y la hizo detener, "Sé lo que Michael le hizo a todos esos lycans cuando fue en tu rescate-"

"¿Qué hizo?" Logan preguntó, pero fue ignorado.

Brianna continuó como si no lo hubiera escuchado, "-si eso fue con un entrenamiento de apenas seis meses, imagínate lo que Marcus nos haría con sus siglos de vida. Nuestras oportunidades serían nulas."

Selene sabía que Brianna tenía razón, pero ella también la tenía, "Verás que algún día alguien se tendrá que deshacer de él." Por supuesto, para asesinar a Marcus necesitaban un plan y no se podía precipitar de la forma en que Brianna parecía creer que le estaba pidiendo.

"Si es absolutamente necesario entonces ese día lo haremos, hoy no." Se giró hacia Logan y rápidamente colocó el cañón de su arma debajo de su mentón, "Y si Marcus se da cuenta de esta conversación te mato." Le dijo no dejándole ver que la había sorprendido por la velocidad en que había tratado de detenerla, ahora mismo la mano de él estaba alrededor de su muñeca apretándola duro para que soltara el arma, por supuesto que si su intención fuera matarlo ya lo hubiera hecho.

"Si se da cuenta de esta conversación dudo que sea por él." Después de todo acababa de decir que quería seguir con vida y si iba donde Marcus con las noticias de los planes de su muerte este no le agradecería, lo acusaría de complot, Marcus lo mataría ahí mismo. Brianna dejó ir a Logan sorprendida por las palabras provenientes de Selene, _¡le acababa de decir que estaba con Michael y no con Marcus! _¿Y ahora la acusaba de una posible traición? "Aléjate de Marcus, Brianna, si no tu también podrías morir."

Por un momento Brianna lo tomó desprevenido y tomó nota de no dejar su guardia baja cuando estuviese ante su presencia, la vio guardando el arma, "Selene tiene razón." Lo más probable era que Marcus anduviera buscando a Brianna en ese momento, el ansia de sangre lo provocaría, y para nadie lo suficientemente viejo era un secreto de las ansías que Marcus le tenía a Brianna, lo habría podido enmascarar bien en esos meses pero hoy no podría. No después de haberla dejado beber de él. Para un vampiro ese era el mayor afrodisiaco.

Sabía cómo quitarse a Marcus de encima, tenía tres siglos de experiencia. Lo único que le preocupaba era que ahora era híbrido, "Hay que movernos si no queremos tener que pasar el día aquí." Aún faltaban varias horas para el amanecer pero tenían algunas torturas por terminar, y definitivamente en el lugar en el que se encontraban no se quería quedar, la protección para los vampiros sería cerca a la mínima. Uno creería que con todo el dinero que le pasaban mensualmente a las autoridades estas estarían dispuestas a brindar un lugar mejor que este.

"¿Y después de esto qué? ¿Van a seguir buscando al híbrido o van a dejarlo que se aparezca cuando quiera?" Preguntó y vio que ninguna de las dos mujeres tenía respuestas para sus preguntas.

"¿Y a ti que más te da?" Brianna le preguntó tras varios segundos. Logan estaba mostrando una vena a la cual le podían sacar ventaja.

"Que Marcus me envió a vigilar cada paso que ustedes den y avisarle. Lo sabes. No vine en esta misión con el mismo propósito que ustedes si no cumpliendo órdenes."

Brianna estaba más que al tanto de eso, de seguro todos los guerreros también, "La pregunta aquí es que si le interesa tanto porque no lo deja saber."

"Porque hay algo turbio en todo esto. Y sólo hay una persona que podría saber que es." Selene volteó a mirarlos indicándoles que Gabriel se les acercaba y que dejaran la conversación.

"¿Gabriel?" preguntó Brianna extrañada, "No lo creo."

"¿Por qué? ¿Ya bebiste de él y te enteraste?" Logan preguntó, su comentario no era para nada más que encolerizarla por lo que había sucedido minutos atrás entre ella y Marcus.

Brianna sacudió la cabeza no prestándose para las niñerías y Selene volvió a mirar a Gabriel aproximándose, había querido escuchar la respuesta de Brianna, "No hablaba de él. Me refería a Kraven." Escuchó la exhalación de cansancio de sus dos acompañantes.

"Una reunión de ex traficantes y nadie me invitó." Gabriel que se había escabullidlo hasta donde ellos les dijo alcanzando a escuchar parte de la conversación, aunque no podía saber qué tipo de conversación referente a Kraven estaban teniendo. El sonido del fuego había camuflado sus voces como para buscarles sentido.

"Es una reunión de los únicos descendientes directos de los Mayores que quedan, no de la elite de ex traficantes, ni de la de traficantes mediocres que cambiaron sus deberes por convertirse en burócratas." Logan le dijo sin miedo a desafiarlo. Conocía a Gabriel, y Gabriel no era de la clase que formaría un lío por sus palabras. Siempre le había gustado evitar problemas. Tal vez por eso era que ahora tenía el puesto tan alto que tenía. Respetaba más a Selene que Gabriel, al menos esta seguía arriesgando su vida en el campo de batalla, Gabriel prefería esconderse tras un escritorio con los pretextos de que tenía una casa por cuidar. Cobarde.

"¿Qué mierda es lo que te pasa?" Brianna le preguntó a Logan sorprendida de que se dirigiera así a alguien que tenía un rango mayor que él.

"No te preocupes," Gabriel le dijo a Brianna y después se giró hacia Logan mientras Selene les daba la espalda, "A palabras necias oídos sordos." le respondió a Logan directamente. "Y Marcus está preguntando por ti." Volvió su atención a Brianna.

"Que se joda." Le respondió y sabiendo por lo que Gabriel estaba allí se giró hacia Logan, "Tu y yo tenemos unas cuantas cosas de que hablar."

"¿Y con ese pretexto te vas a esconder de Marcus?" Preguntó mientras empezaban a dejar solos a Selene y a Gabriel.

"Logan es un problema." Le dijo a Selene en cuanto Brianna y él se encontraban lejos de ellos.

"¿No lo somos todos?" No estaba para tener pláticas banales con nadie, mucho menos con él. Así que al grano, "¿Qué hay de Sebastián?"

"Decidió cumplir con la palabra que le dio a Michael, que no intervendría y accidentalmente dañar sus planes."

"Tan leal, él."

No necesitaba conocer a Selene para saber que su comentario había estado lleno de ironía. "Lo que hiciste estuvo mal. Y lo sabes. Desobedeciste órdenes y no sólo eso, revelaste algo que ni siquiera tu misma deberías de saber. Y para tope de males te las arreglaste para que un grupo de guerreros le diera la espalda a sus líderes y te siguieran."

"Ahórrate tu sermón. Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Y ese grupo que se prestó para todo eso...son el grupo de guerreros que-"

"¿Estás enamorada de él?" Cuando había escuchado los rumores de que Selene había huido con un híbrido no lo había creído y aunque los rumores fueron exagerados una parte llegó a ser verdad. Ella estaba en compañía del híbrido. Pero eso era muy diferente a si quiera tener sentimientos por él, había asumido que lo había dejado acompañarla porque era su único aliado. Con el pasar de los meses empezó a notar pequeños detalles en ambos Michael y Selene pero no les prestó mayor importancia. Selene nunca se involucraría con un lycan más de lo que ya se había involucrado con este, lo sabía. Y después había estado el comentario de Sebastián de que los había encontrado muy amenamente teniendo sexo en la sala de entrenamiento. Si lo hubiera escuchado de alguien más no lo hubiera creído. Pero sexo era tan sólo sexo, aunque le pareciese bizarro que Selene ahora lo estuviese haciendo con un mitad lycan, lo hizo de lado. Pero tras lo de este día se había dado cuenta de que no sólo era el acto carnal lo que él creía que ella buscaba. Y ahí era donde estaba el problema.

Inmediatamente recordó a Kraven diciéndole que estaba encaprichada con Michael, justo a veinticuatro horas de haberlo conocido. "No seas ridículo." Su respuesta como en esa ocasión fue similar. El tono acusador de Gabriel tan sólo la molestó más, creyó que él la conocía y ahora venía a hacerle esa clase de acusaciones, "Hay un vínculo entre Michael y yo pero no es ese, por haberlo convertido en híbrido me siento responsable de su bienestar."

Podía decir lo que quisiera, la única que sabía la realidad de sus palabras era ella. "Sabes, hubiera respetado tu decisión de formar todo este numerito si lo hubieras hecho por que Michael es el híbrido y la gente ve en él algo que no ven en nadie más y por ende podría llegar a terminar con la guerra. Pero la verdad es que lo hiciste por razones personales. Y eso es un error, es de las primeras cosas que nos enseñaron cuando decidimos convertirnos en traficantes- "

Sabía que era un error, no necesitaba que nadie se lo repitiese, "No necesito que un burócrata que ya ha olvidado lo que es ser un guerrero me de esa clase de discurso. Aún lo recuerdo."

"Burócrata o no ambos sabemos que tengo razón, para los guerreros interesarse en alguien es lo peor que les puede suceder. Es un suicidio. En batalla no estarás pensando en ti si no en su bienestar. Te harás matar fácilmente, ya no serás un enemigo poderoso-"

"Gabriel," dijo buscando sus ojos y tan sólo por terminar el rumbo de esa conversación, "No estoy enamorada de Michael. No voy a dejar que me maten por él." La primera parte era verdad, la segunda le dolía un poco decirlo pues sabía que Michael sí se dejaría matar por ella.

Lo primero se lo creía, lo segundo...¿acaso no era eso lo que se había buscado cuando salió hoy de la casa en su búsqueda? Sus palabras decían una cosa y sus actos todo lo contrario. "Aún no lo estarás, Selene." En cuanto le dijo eso ella bajó la mirada, "Pero si continuas dejándolo que se acerque eso puede cambiar." Por varios segundos la vio cabizbaja y pensativa, y cuando decidió volverlo a mirar se dio cuenta que a ella sí le dolía todo esto que estaba escuchando.

Odiaba que alguien más expresara lo que había estado en su cabeza, y que ya ni siquiera pudiera esconder sus sentimientos de aquellos que la conocía. Por un momento se le ocurrió pensar lo que haría o diría Michael si llegara a escuchar esta conversación. "No va a suceder." Por otro lado, si había alguien que considerara podía entender lo que pensaba como _guerrero_ ese era Gabriel. Una vez él había sido el maestro de guerreros en Ordoghaz y ella tenido que rendir cuentas de sus actos a él, la conocía tanto como ella a él. Lo respetaba aunque no estuviera de acuerdo en algunas cosas que hacía.

"...Sabes lo que tienes que hacer." Lo había hecho una vez, ¿Por qué no lo haría de nuevo? Doscientos años atrás cuando los dos habían estado interesados el uno por el otro y las cosas se empezaron a poner más reales ambos habían decidido romper lo que había pues eran lo suficientemente inteligentes para ver que no había caso en lo de ellos. Como guerreros no había un futuro más que el de una muerte segura. Y ya tenían la experiencia suficiente de la vida como para saber lo que sería sufrir de nuevo. Así que lo dejaron.

Selene asintió, "Lo sé." Lo sabía muy bien. Estaba cansada, cansada de ella misma, cansada de Michael, cansada de esta debilidad aborrecedora que sentía. Si bloqueaba la parte emocional de su ser sabía con certeza total lo que era bien para ella y lo que debía hacer.

Perder a un guerrero como Selene por una bobada emocional sería terriblemente irónico, no sólo la consideraba una de sus guerreros, también la mejor de los vampiros, y su amiga, "La propuesta aún está en pie. Sería bueno que lo reconsideraras."

_La propuesta,_ Selene lo había estado pensando al mismo tiempo que buscaba por Michael. Esta vez le asintió, "Ya lo hice, y acepto." no era tan ciega y estúpida como para no reconocer que si seguía cerca de Michael sus sentimientos se intensificarían y eso no era algo que deseaba. Si se habían intensificado tanto en esos siete meses que llevaba de conocerlo no quería ver lo que ocurriría en un año. "Pero sólo después de que me cerciore por mí misma que Michael está vivo." Se marcharía en una misión de seis meses con el fin de poner espacio entre ellos. Sus planes anteriores no habían funcionado, tenía esperanzas de que ese sí lo hiciera. Se odiaba a sí misma por verse como estaba ahora.

"Me parece justo." Gabriel la volteó a mirar y vio la llama del fuego reflejada en sus ojos, su expresión corporal ya no la pudo leer, volvía a ser la de antes. No sólo era la parte de Selene que se perdería si se decidía a tener una relación con Michael. También serían todos los aliados que ellos perderían cuando los lycans se dieran cuenta que Michael estaba teniendo relaciones amorosas con nada más y nada menos que la hija de Viktor. La digna heredera de Viktor, tan brutal y cruel como su padre adoptivo. Gabriel se quedó un par de minutos más disfrutando del silencio y después volteó hacia ella antes de marcharse, "Y límpiate que pareces que te hubieras bañado en sangre."

Selene asintió y escuchó sus pasos alejándose. No apreciaba que alguien más tratara de abrirle los ojos pero si algo agradecía era que esa persona fuera Gabriel. No valoraba que no los hubiera acompañado a tratar de ver donde Michael se encontraba desde un principio pero al menos y tal vez por el pasado le agradecía que al final lo hubiera reconsiderado. Para cuando miró a la hoguera ya no se encontró con restos. No era por no reconocerlo pero sabía que sus palabras eran verdad, no estaba enamorada de Michael, pero sí lo quería y era obvio pues si no no hubiera montado todo este 'numerito' por él. Se obligó en alejar sus pensamientos de él y lo próximo que se le vino a la mente fue Sebastian. Tan sólo pensar en Sebastian le daba ganas de sacar su arma e irlo a buscar. Pero esperaría, si se daba cuenta que algo malo le había sucedido a Michael acabaría con Sebastián así fuera lo último que hiciese. O podría empezar a hacer lo que todos estaban haciendo, darle merito a Michael y esperar a que apareciese. Las memorias de Marcus la habían calmado un poco, después de todo sí creía que Brianna le estuviera diciendo la verdad. Y después de que apareciese a la misión, misión incomunicada, no habrían siquiera llamadas entrantes ni salientes. Si no se lo sacaba así de la cabeza entonces no sabría como hacerlo. Un mes, un mes para volverlo a ver de acuerdo a lo que Erika le había dicho. Era estúpido como para ella, una inmortal de doscientos años, pensar en un mes se le empezó a ser una eternidad.

·

·

"¿Por qué estás tan segura que puedes confiar en Selene? Traicionó a Viktor." Logan le recordó aún no pudiendo entender como Brianna evidentemente estaba con Selene en esto de encontrar al híbrido

"Tengo mis razones." Le respondió mientras ingresaban a una de las habitaciones mas escondidas del edificio en que se encontraban, "No confío en ti, y mira, aquí estoy a punto de pedirte que dejes a Marcus atrás y te unas a nosotros."

Logan se le burló en la cara, "¿Quieres que cambie de bandos y me convierta en tu informante?" le preguntó aún buscando lo que ella en verdad quería.

"Los dos nos podemos ayudar. Yo te doy una que otra información secreta referente a la casa la cual le puedes dar a Marcus y tú me das información referente de él."

"Eso es suicido para mí."

"No lo sería si no dejas que te agarren."

La proposición era estúpida, "¿Y yo que gano con todo esto?"

"La posición de seguir siendo la mano derecha de Marcus. Después de la tortura que hiciste esta noche algo me dice que ya no lo eres."

"Entonces el tiro te salió por la culata porque ese puesto ya no lo deseo."

La sonrisa de superioridad en su cara la enojó, "Entonces amigo mío, sabes lo que te espera, ¿no? Eres guerrero, estés o no en la casa de Gabriel se te pondrá a entrenar a los novatos, vampiros y_lycans,_ ¿en serio deseas eso?" Lo vio irguiéndose más y gruñendo. Claro, nadie en sus cinco sentidos pondría a Logan a entrenar lycans pero él no debía de enterarse. "Eso era lo que creía." Sabía que por ahora estaba reacio pero era algo que cambiaría con el tiempo, se acostumbraría como lo hacían todos los ex traficantes.

"Eres una perra, ¿lo sabes?"

"No llegué hasta donde estoy jugando limpio."

"Me lo imaginaba. Nadie lo hace."

"Ni siquiera tú."

"Mucho menos yo." La miró de pies a cabeza cuando se apoyó contra una pared, aparte de hablar con él se estaba escondiendo de Marcus, lo acabó de descubrir con su gesto, "¿Y qué es lo que quieres de todo esto?"

"Lo siento, cariño, pero no confío en ti lo suficiente como para decírtelo."

Le alzó la ceja cuando escuchó como lo había llamado, las traficantes que él conocía no usaban ese tipo de lenguaje tan...dulce. "No te preocupes, que al fin y al cabo, de algún modo u otro me daré cuenta." Se preguntó en que más era diferente esta. Miró a su alrededor, "Entonces, le digo a Marcus que estás acá para que se venga a darte un revolcón o-"

"De hecho, tengo un plan." Recordaba cómo se ponía Marcus cuando en el pasado la andaba buscando y la encontraba en brazos de otro, "Pero no te preocupes, que no te involucrará a ti."

Sabía exactamente a qué se refería, las historias siglos atrás llegaban hasta los oídos de esos que no les interesaba la vida sexual de sus líderes. "Bien, no quiero terminar muerto por algo tan estúpido. Se enojó bastante cuando escuchó los rumores de que el híbrido había pasado tres días en tu cuarto."

"Marcus es tan idiota."

"¿Qué mierda le diste para que tres siglos después aún-?"

"Ese es el punto. No le di nada. Tan sólo desea lo que no puede tener, como todos los hombres."

"Diría que hasta lo disfrutas."

No lo hacía. La repugnancia que le dio cuando después de beber de Marcus y volver en sí se encontró con la mano de él entre sus piernas era uno de los únicos sentimientos que tenía hacia él. Lo peor era que lo había dejado continuar mientras su cabeza se despejaba. Y después hacerlo separar de ella había sido toda una proeza. Michael le debía una muy grande, y se lo iba a dejar saber cuándo lo volviera a ver. "No lo hago. Pero todo tiene sus extremos." No podía desafiarlo tan frontalmente como lo hizo Selene, después de todo él la había metido en este mundo y al menos le debía eso. Pero si iba a volver a comportarse como se había comportado hacía tres siglos estaba dispuesta a demostrarle que aún no había cambiado de decisiones y que aún se lo podía quitar de encima así ahora fuera un híbrido. _Mmm, tal vez Selene estaba en lo correcto, tendrían que matarlo._

La puerta se abrió y Gabriel entró, "Déjanos." Le dijo a Logan en cuanto los encontró. Tenía que hablar con Brianna. Vio que este le iba a responder algo pero lo interrumpió. "Estoy seguro que podemos dejar nuestros problemas para otro día. Ahora lo que tengo que tratar con ella es serio." Logan lo miró por unos segundos y después se marchó calladamente. "¿En que estabas pensando al darle la espalda a Sebastian y unirte a Selene en esta búsqueda sin sentido?"

Brianna exhaló, de todas las personas nunca creyó que le tuviera que dar explicaciones a Gabriel. "En que estabas pensando tú en no venir con nosotros?" A diferencia de Gabriel quien parecía molesto por toda la situación ella se encontraba sumamente calmada. "Michael es importante y no veo como tú y Sebastian pueden pasar de pensar lo mismo a no mover un dedo cuando este se encuentra en problemas."

"A lo que hicimos se le llama lealtad y tener fe en esa persona."

"Llámalo como quieras, pero eso no fue lo que hicieron. Lo que hicieron estuvo mal. Michael no es cualquier otro guerrero como nosotros, no es dispensable. _¡ES EL HÍBRIDO! No se le puede dejar atrás!_"

"No lo estamos dejando atrás. ¡Tan sólo estamos siguiendo lo que se le prometió!"

Patrañas. "Creo que Michael tendrá que pensar muy bien en sus alianzas una vez que regrese."

"No lo traicionamos sólo por-"

"Sí lo hicieron. Lo que sucede es que ustedes aún siguen pensando en él como un guerrero y nunca ha sido eso. Es un líder."

Era bizarro que estuviera teniendo esta discusión con Brianna, se imaginó que con quien la iba a tener era con Selene. "Michael no tiene lo necesario como para ser proclamado-"

"Entonces es bueno saber quienes sí piensan en él como líder. Y en quienes se puede confiar para todo. Los que vinimos hoy en su rescate es porque vemos algo en él que-"

"Está enamorado de Selene, Brianna, no de ti."

"¿Qué?" preguntó sorprendida, había sido como una cachetada en la cara, "¿Piensas que estoy interesada en Michael?" su tono era de total incredulidad. En vez de darle risa le dio rabia. "¡No puedo creerlo! Esto ya es el colmo. Creí que me tenías en mejor concepto como para venir a -"

"¡No! Yo creí que eras mucho más inteligente como para dejar que tus sentimientos-"

"Detente ahí." Le advirtió, no iba a permitir que nadie la empezara a juzgar. Gabriel se detuvo sorprendido. "Ayudé a Selene porque considero a Michael no sólo una buena persona sino también un buen amigo. Nada más. Además, si estoy enamorada de él e hice todo esto por esa razón es problema mío, no tuyo."

"Como guerrero nunca debes permitir que tus sentimientos se antepongan a tus deberes."

Brianna sabía la veracidad de esas palabras, se las había dicho a Michael hacía poco, "Esa es una regla que alguna vez nos tocará pasar por alto."

Estaba observando que mientras Selene se estaba sintiendo mal por dejar que sus sentimientos intervinieran Brianna parecía no tener ningún problema con eso. "Un buen guerrero sabría que eso no es cierto."

¿Qué le había pasado a Gabriel? El no solía ser así. "Eso depende del guerrero."

·

·

Erika levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó pasos fuera de su improvisada celda, vio a Selene entrando bolsa de sangre en mano. No dejaba de ser intimidante que su traje estuviera atollado de sangre seca.

Selene miró a Erika con detenimiento mientras esta se levantaba del piso, su traje o lo que quedaba de este ahora no era más que harapos, cualquier parte de piel que esos trapos no cubrían estaba llena de suciedad y sangre seca, sabía que antes también había habido contusiones, probablemente esta era la primera vez que le tocaba que vivir algo como una tortura, iba a empezar a hablar pero algo le llamó la atención, la parte del cuello de su vestido estaba desprendido cuando antes no lo había tenido así, "¿Por qué está tu vestido dañado?" le preguntó cayendo en cuenta que le tocaba que sostenerlo para que este no se le fuera a caer.

Erika frunció el ceño, Selene pareció molesta por algo, "el tipo que me estaba torturando me pegó tan duro que-"

En ese momento Selene la interrumpió descubriendo que había sido por la tortura y no por lo que ella había pensado. Violaciones no estaban permitidas entre los traficantes, después de todo nadie quería 'mancharse' con un lycan. Los vampiros estaban por encima de ellos. Selene le estiró la bolsa de sangre, "Ten." Por otro lado había escuchado historias de violaciones por parte de los lycans hacia los vampiros, nunca lo había llegado a comprobar personalmente porque si un lycan había tenido tiempo para abusar también habría tenido tiempo para deshacerse del cadáver.

Erika observó a Selene y después su vista fue a parar a la tan deseada bolsa. ¿Había estado molesta porque había creído que el lycan a cargo de su tortura se había propasado en una manera diferente a la que debía hacerlo? Conocía lo suficiente a Selene como para saber qué clase de preguntas hacer. "¿Y ahora qué?"

"Vienes con nosotros." Erika pareció desconfiar cuando escuchó sus palabras, "No vienes como prisionera. Vienes como informante. Queremos todos los detalles de cómo está funcionando Ordoghaz ahora." Quiso explicarle pues no sabía que tanto ella realmente conocía de este mundo. Por supuesto que dejó de lado que le había pedido eso a Brianna como favor, no torturarla. Claro, no era lastima sino que sabía que Erika soltaría todo lo que supiera tan sólo con amenazas, la violencia para con ella sería innecesaria.

Erika inmediatamente se paró mas derecha y recibió la bolsa de Selene, rápidamente rompiéndola y empezando a beber de ella, "Después de que Marcus se marchó toda la seguridad fue cambiada." Pensó que sería bueno empezar a hablar de una vez.

"Erika-"

"También trajo a un numeroso grupo de lycans para que cuidara la propiedad de día-"

"Erika-"

"Hasta unos días antes de que me marchara había estado enojado con ellos, ¿Por qué? ahí no sé, pero-"

"¡Erika!" inmediatamente se detuvo cuando vio que la estaba molestando por constantemente interrumpirla, "Donde vamos no se te va a permitir la clase de conducta que se permitía en Ordoghaz. Así que te tendrás que comportar sino te echan y donde Kraven se dé cuenta que estás libre después de haber estado con nosotros..." Sabía que no tenía que decir nada más para que esta la entendiera.

Erika tomó otro sorbo de sangre, "¿Por qué me estás ayudando?"

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, "No lo hace. Tu nos ayudarás a entrar a Ordoghaz."

Era la rubia que había entrado una hora atrás y la había soltado de la cadena que la sostenía al techo. No sabía a qué le temía más, al prospecto de volver a Ordoghaz, de ayudarlas, a Selene o a la rubia que parecía tener un cargo más alto que ella, "Ya veo...me ayudo a mí misma." Repitió las palabras que tantos meses atrás le había dado a Selene tal vez esperando un poco de reconocimiento por parte de esta pero no obtuvo nada, Selene no le devolvió la sonrisa.

"¿Estás lista?" la rubia de la cual no sabía el nombre le preguntó. Erika asintió dubitativamente. Selene caminó por delante de ellas.

·

·

·

**NOTAS:** En este capítulo hay que tener en cuenta que la idea de esta historia empezó antes de que Evolution saliera y por eso la historia de los Mayores no será tomada en cuenta.

Gracias por las rewievs que recibí con palabras amables y después preguntando porque me había tardado tanto en actualizar. La verdad al principio no sabía que caminos tomar con este capítulo por eso y por algunas cosas de la vida la demora. Espero que el próximo capio este más rápido que este.


	15. Dudas e Indulgencias

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene lenguaje fuerte y situaciones sexuales.**

**·**

**DUDAS E INDULGENCIAS.**

·

·

Desde la distancia vio como el sol brillaba sobre el techo de la casa de Gabriel y nunca se imaginó que volver a este lugar le produciría emoción. Parecía que una eternidad había pasado desde que se marchó. Había una parte de él que aún no creía que estuvieran de vuelta. Era casi irreal. Todos los carros que pertenecían a la casa tenían un dispositivo que le permitía identificarse como norma antes de alcanzar el perímetro de la entrada, de esa forma sólo el personal autorizado podía ingresar. Él y las personas que lo acompañaban para poder regresar habían tenido que robar varios carros y le tocó que pedir autorización ante la reja, "Michael Corvin." Le dijo al citófono. Segundos después escuchó el chillido del metal mientras la reja se abría.

"Eso fue más rápido que Ábrete Sésamo." Norah, una mujer de no más de veinticinco años y con un niño en brazos bromeó al ver con la rapidez en que fue bienvenido.

"Sí, si hubiera sido yo y hubiera dicho Jhon Bernadotte nos hubieran tenido aquí un buen rato." Jhon le respondió de la misma forma a la hermosa mujer. "Para la próxima diré 'soy el mejor amigo de Michael Corvin' a ver si la demora se tarda un poco menos." Jhon no pudo dejar soltar un suspiro en cuanto vio que ahora sí, sin ninguna duda después de haber pasado la reja se encontraban totalmente a salvo. Su viaje había sido una pesadilla.

"¿No sonaría más profesional la mano derecha?" Esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía con buen humor, las cosas después de todo les habían salido lo mejor posible, no tenía nada de qué arrepentirse y se había probado a si mismo que ya este mundo no era uno extraño para él.

Jhon le sonrió maliciosamente viendo la oportunidad de hacer indirectas, "Sí, vamos a ver cuánto me dura ese puesto." Por supuesto se refería a Selene. Si Michael tenía que elegir no había duda de quién sería el ganador.

"¿Cómo así?" Norah preguntó interesada, había creído que Jhon ya ocupaba el puesto.

Michael ni siquiera se iba a dignar a responder a eso, Jhon lo sabía cuando lo vio mirándolo con una sonrisa torcida, "Digamos que hay más gente tras el trabajo. Gente más cualificada y que le vendrían mejor a Michael."

"No te preocupes Jhon, estás dentro de las tres personas de mi circulo de confianza." Esas personas eran Selene, Brianna y ahora Jhon.

"Que circulo más grande." Norah bromeó y Michael le alzó las cejas por el espejo retrovisor.

Era una lycan recientemente convertida, no más de dos años. Tal vez por eso no había perdido el sentido del humor tras circunstancias tan pesadas. Y por eso mismo y como era de esperarse habían encontrado un punto en común, que fuera notablemente fácil a los ojos tampoco lastimaba. Venía con un niño de menos de un año, el sobrino del alfa del cual lo habían alejado, era mejor apartarlo de una familia a que llevara la vida que estaba destinado a llevar con un grupo de bandidos que al final ni se preocupaban por él. Era un lycan de nacimiento. Michael detuvo el carro en el garaje mientras escuchaba los otros carros que lo seguían hacer lo mismo, había gente esperándolo pero en si nadie importante. Saludó a los pocos que se le aproximaron y luego vio a Brianna entrando en la habitación y apurando el paso en cuanto lo vio, verla con una mueca en su cara hizo que lo mismo se produjera en él, sonriendo se le acercó y no aguantó las ganas de tener contacto con alguien familiar, de en una forma ponerle fin al pasado mes y medio de su vida, ella se detuvo en frente de él e iba a empezar a hablar pero la calló con un abrazo fuerte que pareció tomarla desapercibida pues dejó salir una exclamación de sorpresa mientras al mismo tiempo se reía.

"Ya era como hora, ¿no?" le preguntó en cuanto la dejó ir y notando que había regresado con más gente que con la que partió, a simple vista casi dos docenas más que los miraban expectantes. Michael estaba en problemas, pensó pero decidió no decirle nada por ahora. Entre la gente vio personas que parecían ser guerreros, otras no tanto, notó la falta de uno que otro de sus guerreros, para su no tan grata sorpresa vio un par de infantes escondiéndose detrás de la gente que conocían, un bebé de brazos, incomoda continuó estudiando el grupo, su fingida atención se fijo en dos mujeres mirándola con interés, una con el bebé en brazos y la otra aún más llamativa que la primera, "Oh, Selene está en problemas." Le dijo sutilmente señalando con la cabeza hacia las mujeres y fingiendo que ver niños lycans no la afectaban, niños como los cuales ella había lastimado antes. Michael le sonrió mientras le sacudía la cabeza y lo empezó a empujar, no quería estar más ahí, "Vamos, que te esperan para escuchar tus maravillosas hazañas."

Jhon vio a Michael siendo alejado por Brianna, pobre, uno creería que llegaban justo a descansar pero no era así, con suerte serían las próximos horas las que pasarían en reuniones respondiendo preguntas y llenando informes y no los próximos días. Un intercambio de palabras a su lado le llamó la atención.

Norah estaba observando como Michael se había olvidado de todos en cuanto apareció la mujer rubia, seguramente la vampiro que lo había introducido a ese mundo. Como se lo había imaginado de toda mujer vampira proveniente de Ordoghaz excepcionalmente hermosa. A su lado sintió que ya no se encontraba sola, miró y se encontró con Mirka y Arthur, Mirka con una expresión de perplejidad que le causó gracia. Seguramente había pensado que como Michael había compartido con ella unos momentos eso significaría algo, todas las mujeres como ella lo creían. Sumamente hermosas y sumamente interesadas en el poder. "Aparentemente no le gustan las lobas." Arthur dijo con ironía y dirigiéndose a Mirka burlándosele en la cara. "Y tómalo como lo prefieras."

Norah no pudo evitar que una mueca apareciera en su rostro, lo que le ganó una mirada de antipatía de Mirka.

Jhon se les aproximó, "La cosa va así." Dijo dirigiéndose a todos, "Ustedes aceptaron venir con nosotros y estamos agradecidos por la ayuda brindada a Michael pero como lo discutimos antes este lugar no le pertenece a él y para aceptarlos hay que hablarlo con la persona a cargo. También tenemos que cerciorarnos de que algunos de ustedes no sean infiltrados. Las cosas son como son, mis amigos." Esto más que todo iba para el puñado de personas que no eran guerreros y que probablemente no sabían nada del protocolo. "Pero ahora lo primero, vamos a buscar sangre y a descansar mientras Michael va y discute la situación."

•

•

Selene había estado asignada a la sala de vigilancia en las tres últimas semanas como parte de su castigo por rebelión y falta de acatamiento de órdenes. Un castigo muy débil lo tenía que admitir, pero sumamente tedioso. Se podía imaginar cosas peores que le podrían poner a hacer. En Ordoghaz casi siempre que desacataba ordenes no había mayores problemas mientras no cuestionara la autoridad de los Mayores y por supuesto de Kraven. Casi todo se estaba permitido para ella por ser la hija adoptiva de Viktor y mientras pensaba en eso fue una sorpresa cuando al mismo tiempo hablando con Gabriel vio por medio de un monitor a Brianna con Michael inmediatamente seguido por un 'Ha vuelto.' proveniente de alguien que como ella también lo había notado. Inmediatamente el estado calmado de la sala había pasado a uno más agitado, y con una persona menos, Gabriel. A parte de quedarse mirando el monitor y seguirlos por cuanto pasaran no supo qué hacer, se encontraba inmóvil.

Luego, poco más de dos horas después llamaron de la oficina de Gabriel pidiendo por unos documentos de una vigilancia en Ordoghaz, no supo porque se los entregaron a ella hasta que descubrió que segundos atrás había dicho que los llevaría en vez de haber dicho donde se encontraban esos papeles, como creía haber hecho.

Michael se encontraba sentado en una mesa al lado de Gabriel quien se encontraba a la cabeza, Jhon, Brianna y otros dos guerreros también se encontraban presentes, tomó otro sorbo de la tercera bolsa de sangre que había tomado ese día para ver si así se revitalizaba un poco pero no sintió demasiado efecto, el cansancio era demasiado, después de todo apenas si había pegado el ojo y estado tranquilo en esas seis semanas. Escuchó que la puerta se abrió y no tuvo necesidad de girarse para saber quién era. Inmediatamente vio a Jhon mirándolo con una mueca burlona mientras se levantaba de su asiento, gracias a eso Michael lo siguió con su mirada pues sabía que iba a hacer una de sus payasadas. Interceptó a Selene apenas un metro antes de que esta alcanzara a Gabriel y le entregara los papeles que había pedido. Ella por supuesto lo miró con ceño fruncido y nunca su atención siendo dirigida hacía él. Luego lo que le escuchó decir a Jhon lo hizo sonreír, "¡Amor de mi vida, sabía que moverías mar y tierra para encontrarme!" esta simple frase de burla por supuesto no solamente le trajo una sonrisa a Michael sino también a la mayoría de los que estaban en la sala, incluso Gabriel tenía una sonrisa torcida. Ver a la fría y temida Selene ser dirigida de esa manera y con la gracia con que Jhon lo hacía era inigualable. Michael notó que Jhon era el único de los lycans que no le importaba tratarla así, y ella nunca reaccionaba de la forma que uno esperaría, recordaba cuando la había llamado la damisela en apuros...

No era la primera vez que Jhon la hacía quedar mal en público pero esta vez como las otras se lo dejaría pasar porque cumplió su parte del trato o porque secretamente la había ayudado, "Llámame de nuevo así y me aseguraré de que ese día sea tu último." Aunque su mirada estaba puesta en él podía ver a Michael prestándoles atención y luego girándose cuando la diversión pareció acabarse, justo en ese momento en que estaba girando la cara rápidamente lo miró directamente de esa forma cerciorándose irracionalmente de que sí era él y que estaba bien.

Jhon le alzó una ceja y su sonrisa se hizo más grande sabiendo que no se podía dar el gusto de matarlo, "También te amo, corazón." Al escuchar algunas burlas detrás de ellos Jhon se volteó y aclaró la garganta, "Deberán entender, nuestra relación es un tanto inusual pero-" pero se encontró interrumpido por ella al verla que lo pasaba de lado y empezaba a hablar.

Tuvo ganas de rodarle los ojos por su comportamiento poco profesional pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso decidió hacer lo mejor por hacer, "Creo que hay cosas mucho mas importantes por hacer que escuchar al bufón de la corte." hacerlo callar al ignorarlo y quitarle respeto.

"Bien, para algunos de nosotros el humor es muy importante. No todos andamos muertos en vida." Jhon decidió decirle en retaliación por su comentario. Que ella estuviera por encima de él tanto en poder como en fuerza física no quería decir que se iba a dejar poner por el piso. Además eran aliados, debería de haber alguna clase de respeto mutuo, si ella no lo tenía con él el no lo iba a tener con ella. Vio que su comentario inmediatamente borró las sonrisas de todos los que antes habían estado disfrutando de la conversación.

No se iba siquiera a dignar a responder a eso, "Sebastián tuvo un inconveniente, dice que no podrá llegar sino hasta dentro de unas cuatro horas." Le informó a Gabriel como si nada y alcanzándole el folder, lo que la dejó justo al lado izquierdo de Michael. Podía sentir sus ojos sobre ella mientras le respondía algunas preguntas a Gabriel, estaba en eso cuando sintió un dedo lentamente recorriendo el lado de la palma de su mano, queriendo llamar su atención. Por unos segundos la alteró su comportamiento, ¿cómo era posible que algo tan simple como eso encendiera sus sentidos? Una sensación de pesadez en su estomago la embargó mientras su corazón se aceleraba, la caricia le causó una cosquilla que segundos después continuaba sintiendo, y la temperatura en la habitación aumentó drásticamente, hizo lo mejor que pudo por ignorarlo y continuar respondiendo las preguntas de Gabriel pero no pudo, volteó hacia él pero lo encontró cabizbajo y tomando del vaso tranquilamente, como si no acabara de hacer lo que había hecho. Sus ojos volvieron a Gabriel quien leía los papeles.

Era enloquecedor que Selene ni siquiera le hubiera brindado una mirada, mucho menos una simple pregunta o comentario, así que teniéndola parada justo a su lado decidió hacer algo que sabía ella reprobaría, mirando a su alrededor vio que era imposible que alguien más viera que la estaba tocando y debajo de la mesa aproximó su mano los centímetros que faltaban, sin duda alguna su dedo recorrió la extensión lateral de la mano de Selene, su reacción no se hizo esperar sutilmente alejando su mano de la de él, al principio le fastidió un poco pero luego sus sentidos agudos escucharon el leve ritmo de un corazón acelerándose furiosamente. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que le vino a los labios y para esconderla volvió a tomar sangre. '¿Hay algo más que necesites?' escuchó inmediatamente a Selene preguntando y luego a Gabriel despachándola. No sintió los ojos de ella sobre él antes de voltearse y marcharse pero sintió la necesidad de seguirla. No lo hizo.

"Viendo que Sebastián no vendrá pronto creo que sería prudente que te tomes un tiempo para asearte y descansar." Brianna le dijo sabiendo que debía de estar exhausto, vio que Gabriel se iba a negar pero continuó, "Vamos, que de todas formas se podrá enterar de las noticias en cuanto Sebastián esté aquí."

Michael no necesitaba más, prontamente se encontró apurando el paso por un pasillo y siguiendo el rastro de Selene antes de que esta llegara donde fuera que se dirigiese, que el camino le decía era la sala de vigilancia. Necesitaba interceptarla, sabía que era probable que dejara su guardia baja si se encontraban a solas, en la sala de vigilancia o en cualquier otro lugar con gente ella apenas y le prestaría atención. Sospechaba que había ido a la oficina de Gabriel a verificar que estaba bien, ¿porque que más hacía ella de simple mensajera? ¿Y la forma en que reaccionó cuando la tocó? Por lo menos debería aceptar que estaba aliviada de tenerlo de vuelta. En cuanto la vio varios metros por delante le habló así evitando que siguiera su camino, "Una de dos, o aprendiste a esconder aún más tus sentimientos o ni siquiera te dio nada al verme." Eso inmediatamente hizo a Selene detenerse, "¿Cuál es?" él sabía la respuesta, sólo quería que ella lo confirmara en voz alta.

Selene se detuvo y se volteó, "Deberías estar en la reunión, regresa." Le dedicó la primera mirada verdadera de ese día y mientras lo hacía lo vio acercándose lentamente, su primer reflejo fue dar un paso hacia atrás y rehuirlo pero no quiso hacerlo. Se fijó en su apariencia como no lo había hecho antes, parecía que había vuelto desde el infierno.

Michael le sacudió la cabeza mientras miraba alrededor en busca de una habitación, una oficina que pudiera estar vacía, aquí cualquiera podría pasar y encontrarlos y así ella le rehuiría más, "Me dijeron que podía descansar mientras Sebastián llega." se detuvo en frente de ella a una distancia no mayor de dos metros, no quería invadir su preciado espacio personal, no tan rápido.

Selene lo miró de pies a cabeza y le empezó a dar nervios, sabía que tramaba algo, "¿Entonces qué esperas? Te ves terrible, ve y descansa que lo necesitas."

Michael no dudaba que sus palabras fueran verdad, su ropa era una mezcla de tierra y sangre seca, tenía sudor de un par de días encima, ojeras, una barba de mes y medio sin cortar, estaba sucio desde la coronilla hasta la punta de sus pies, ni siquiera sabía cómo aún continuaba en pie, "Lo haré." Ambos se quedaron ahí esperando a que lo hiciera pero Michael no lo hizo. Mirándola a los ojos sintió la necesidad de acercársele antes de que se diera la vuelta y lo dejara parado ahí como si nada. Despacio y esperando que lo detuviera de un momento a otro caminó hasta donde ella.

No separó sus ojos de los de él al verlo acercársele lentamente, de esa forma dándole tiempo para que se apartara, con su corazón latiendo rápidamente se quedó inmóvil, quería decirle que estaba aliviada de verlo y en cuanto lo iba a hacer se hallaba justo en frente de ella lo que se lo impidió al ver su cara inclinándose, a último momento la cogió desprevenida y tal vez por eso se fue para atrás un tanto, en primera instancia creyó que la iba a besar en cuanto vio su cabeza acercándose pero no, su cabeza se encontraba ahora mismo descansando en su hombro y en cuanto lo hizo lo escuchó exhalar cansado. Una de las primeras cosas en que cayó en cuenta fue en su calor, el cuerpo de Michael no la estaba tocando pero estaban en tal proximidad que podía sentir el calor emanando de él. Fue en ese momento que descubrió cuanto quería tocarlo, por eso mismo la sensación que le había dado cuando le había tocado la mano minutos atrás. Michael estaba vivo y estaba de vuelta, eso era todo lo que interesaba. "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó aún esperando que hiciera algo más pero no lo hizo. Sabía que debía detener a Michael especialmente ahora cuando sentía que ya no le importaba dejarse llevar por lo que él quisiera así su cabeza le recriminara por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, llevó su mano al cuello de él sintiéndose ajena a lo que estaba haciendo. Esta no era ella, pensó en cuanto lo sintió sobresaltándose un poco por su toque. Encontraba a esta clase de interacciones dolorosamente horribles, otro recordatorio a lo que había renunciado cuando aceptó la propuesta de Viktor en convertirse en vampiro. Ella era una persona fría, cuando antes había dado o recibido un tipo de caricia como esta había sido en parte fingida y en parte llena de hipocresía pues sabía que tras de esta no había habido mayor sentimiento que apagar unas llamas y calmar un poco la soledad, con Michael era diferente.

Michael pudo sentir el alivio de ella con esa caricia que recibió y que al mismo tiempo y por su naturaleza le sorprendió. Estúpidamente no se había esperado esto de su parte, había creído que lo dejaría acercar por unos segundos y después de que hubiera aceptado ese acercamiento lo echaría con un 'bueno, ya vete a descansar.' Con su frente contra su hombro exhaló de nuevo mientras colocó una de sus manos en su cintura, "Sólo cansado, Selene." por alguna razón necesitaba decir su nombre nada sorprendido de sentirse relajando. Momentos después sintió la mano sobre su hombro dubitativamente haciendo presión suavemente como estudiando que tan estresado se encontraba, cerró los ojos y mientras se concentraba en la mano sonrió cuando sintió la respiración agitada contra su hombro. Incluso algo como esto la alteraba. Lo había extrañado, no encontraba otra explicación para que estuviera actuando como lo hacía. La Selene normal nunca lo hubiera tratado así, supuso que este era tan sólo un lapso en su raciocinio, tal como lo había sido el de los días antes de su partida, y que más pronto de lo que cantaba un gallo volvería a ser la de siempre, fría e impasible.

La sensación que estaba experimentando era extraña, de un momento a otro se sintió calmada y liviana, aunque una parte de si le continuaba gritando por lo que estaba haciendo. "Apestas, Michael." Atrás había quedado el comentario que le había querido hacer antes y se había decidido por este que era más real, más fácil de decir, sentirlo sacudiéndose mientras se reía hizo que más de ese sentimiento de incapacidad que sentía se marchara, debería de producir todo lo contrario pues ni siquiera recordaba como reírse.

"Lo siento." Le dijo aún riéndose pero no se encontraba apenado ni mortificado por el comentario, de hecho sabía que ella no lo había hecho de mala gana, y si apestaba él no la estaba obligando a nada y ella aún continuaba ahí. "No sé cómo puedes hacer esa clase de cosas y que te guste." Recordaba una conversación con ella en la que le había revelado que no salía en misiones porque le tocara sino porque también lo disfrutaba. Selene no le respondió. Un par de segundos después la sintió que se iba a alejar y sacudió la cabeza aún sobre el hombro de ella y colocó su otra mano sobre su cintura deteniendola.

"Tengo trabajo por hacer." De hecho ya se había tomado más tiempo del debido aunque sabía que nadie se lo medía.

Michael sabía que nada se interponía entre Selene y su trabajo y que su tiempo ya era contado, "Sé lo que hiciste por mí. No sabes cuan agradecido me encuentro." Le dijo inhalando profundo y sintiéndola tensionarse de nuevo, en la reunión que acababa de estar les habían informado lo que varios guerreros habían hecho unas semanas atrás al salir a buscarlo, y que la persona al mando había sido Selene, de allí la burla de Robert. Burla que él no se sentía capaz de hacer.

"Tú has hecho lo mismo por mí." Era lo obvio por decir pero al mismo tiempo era erróneo decirlo pues podría ser que Michael creyera que con su respuesta estaba admitiendo los mismos sentimientos que él tenía, lo cual no era así. "Sentía que era mi deber." Con cada segundo que pasaba sentía como se empezaba a quedar más sin aire.

Deber, sí, como no, Michael se encogió de hombros, "Es la clase de cosas que los amigos hacen, ya sabes, como abrazar a uno cuando este regresa de un viaje."

No sabía si Michael la estaba patrocinando o tan sólo echándole indirectas, no sonaba como la segunda, y no estaba segura si tener ese intercambio de frases mientras no se miraban estaba ayudando. Lo sintió por primera vez levantando la frente de su hombro y dejando un beso allí para inmediatamente volver a acomodar su cabeza como había estado antes. Selene no sabía mucho de relaciones pero sabía lo suficiente como para reconocer que lo que estaban haciendo definitivamente no eran la clase de cosas que amigos humanos harían, al menos no de la forma en que ellos lo estaban haciendo. Cerró los ojos y respiró fuerte, debajo del olor enmascarado estaba Michael, el Michael que la había hecho preocupar tanto, el Michael que le estaba dando hasta felicidad de volver a ver, el Michael que poco a poco había venido a despojarla de sus defensas, no se detuvo al ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ya ni le importaba tanto. Se inclinó y dejó un pico sobre su hombro y no lo hizo sólo por devolverle el gesto que él le había dado, ella no era la clase de persona que devolvía gestos. Al sentirlo levantando un poco la cabeza tal vez asombrado buscó su mandíbula ahora cubierta de vello facial y dejó otro pico ahí. Continuó con su mentón y nerviosamente se detuvo para buscar sus ojos y casi todo pensamiento coherente paró, al menos para ella.

Está bien, ¿Dónde estaba la Selene que había dejado? Se preguntó al verla como siempre en esos momentos, peleando una batalla interna con ella misma, para darle un empujoncito a lo que debería de hacer acercó su cara un par de centímetros y esperó a que ella cubriera la distancia que faltaba, en ese momento la vio frunciendo el ceño lo cual no fue un buen indicio. Michael se remojó los labios, "Siempre pensé que eras la clase de mujer que daba el primer paso, la que le gustaba dominar...sé que eres esa mujer." Sólo con verla entrenar se podía dar cuenta de eso, entonces, ¿porque con él no? Necesitaba dejar sus estúpidas barreras de una vez por todas, "Y si no me besas ya mismo lo más probable es que no lo hagas después." Sabía que con su suerte sólo era cuestión de segundos de que los interrumpieran. Y era siempre él quien daba el primer paso para un beso, quería que de una vez ella por fin lo hiciera, tal vez era su lado más optimista el que secretamente le decía que si ella lo hacía sería una de las últimas veces que estaría junto a Selene sintiendo incertidumbre.

Selene miró a los labios de Michael y se remojó los propios mientras en su aliento podía oler la sangre que había estado tomando minutos atrás, lo quería besar, si no quisiera el contacto no se hubiera detenido a hablar con él, ¿y que mas daba? sin sus botas de traficante la diferencia de estaturas entre ellos se hacía un poco más notable, le tocó que empinarse un par de centímetros para encontrar sus labios. Dejó un corto beso como los que le acababa de dar sobre su boca, de repente torcida por una estúpida sonrisa, lo volvió a mirar y si algo la sonrisa y expresión que traía sólo era de triunfo, se fijo en las arrugas que tanto la atraían. Estaba haciendo una estupidez, pensó, la más grande de su vida como inmortal. Estaba cometiendo un error. Lo escuchó susurrándole algo como que ella a veces parecía no tener experiencia en ese terreno y que si no la conociera mejor hasta lo hubiera creído. A ella en ese momento no le interesaba lo que él dijera, su corazón a mil y una, para ahora nada extraña sensación, se esparció por su cuerpo, abrió sus labios un poco y los volvió a presionar sobre los de él mientras exhalaba, tranquila. Un segundo después sus labios se acoplaron con los de ella buscando ese contacto pero no uno mayor. Instantes después sintió una de las manos en su cintura haciendo presión y luego empujándola hacia atrás, separándola de él. "Te lo dije...alguien viene." Le susurró, aún queriendo continuar besándola pero sabía que ya habían perdido la oportunidad. Selene le asintió y un segundo después estaba a un par de metros de él. Pronto las personas se hicieron visibles. Jhon, Brianna y Gabriel. Las muecas de Jhon y Brianna les hizo saber que creían saber exactamente lo que estaban haciendo. La expresión de Gabriel por otro lado era un tanto más seria.

"¿No deberías de estar descansando?" Gabriel le preguntó a Michael y luego se giró a Selene, "¿Y tú trabajando?"

Afortunada o desafortunadamente Jhon fue el que habló, "Pssss, estos dos no se han visto en seis semanas dudo que sus mentes ahora mismo estén en cumplir con sus deberes... No, déjame corregir eso, probablemente en lo que estas adorables palomitas están pensando es en cumplir con sus deberes...pero del uno con el otro."

Brianna exhaló riéndose, "Si fuera tu me bañaría primero, en serio, estás espantoso. Y luego buscaría un mejor lugar que este." Le dijo a Michael alzándole las cejas juguetonamente.

"Ya..." Michael le advirtió más que todo a Jhon, estaba molesto con Gabriel y por la forma severa, aunque justificada, con que estaba tratando el asunto pero por eso no iba a dejar que Jhon los cogiera de payasos. Brianna por otro lado...le dijera lo que le dijera tan sólo sería como animarla a que hablara más.

"Tienes razón, Gabriel." Selene le contestó ignorando a los otros y sabiendo que a final de cuentas tendría que hablar con él.

"Logan nos está esperando en la oficina." Brianna interfirió cuando vio que más bromas de la situación no obtendrían.

Selene asintió y sin despedirse se marchó con Brianna y Gabriel. Jhon se quedó con Michael. Gabriel era alguien que le creaba desconfianzas a Michael, no por su posición ante la guerra sino tal vez por su posición hacia Selene. Sabía que ellos dos habían tenido algo, o al menos lo sospechaba, y la forma en que Gabriel la trataba...como si fueran amigos...ella no tenía amigos. "Uno de estos días Selene te va a salir disparando." Michael le advirtió a Jhon ante las bromas que le hacía.

"No se puede dar ese lujo." Le respondió sonriendo. En la misión en que habían salido se había sorprendido de que Selene no le hubiera contado a Michael como en verdad lo estaba ayudando. Se preguntó porque no lo había hecho y cuanto tiempo le tardaría en hacerlo. A diferencia de Michael, él no tenía faldas para perder el tiempo, "Pues yo sí me iré a descansar. Y te aconsejo que también lo hagas, en cuanto llegue Sebastián por horas te lloverán preguntas de todos lados."

•

•

Antes de ir donde Logan Gabriel decidió hablar primero con Selene. Colocó el folder sobre su mesa, el mismo sobre que había ido a devolver a la sala de vigilancia, mientras cercanamente era seguido por Brianna y Selene. "No comprendo tu forma de alejarte de la gente." Le había dicho que sabía que se tenía que alejar de Michael y a la primera y más mínima oportunidad posible había hecho todo lo contrario. La miró a sus ojos dilatados esperando respuesta.

Ella tampoco, se había prometido alejarse en cuanto lo viera sano y salvo y había olvidado esa promesa en cuanto Michael se le había acercado. Pensó y pensó pero no encontró nada prudente que responder.

Gabriel decidió revelarle algo que sabía la podría hacer cambiar de parecer y finalmente hacerla entrar en razón, "Hay un grupo de más de seiscientos lycans que están dispuestos a ayudarnos en nuestra lucha, el único problema es que no lo harán si tú, la hija adoptiva de Viktor y una de las mayores genocidas de esa raza, se encuentra Involucrada con Michael."

Recordó la misión de seis meses que le había aceptado hacía casi un mes y la unión de esos lycans era la razón por la cual la había querido alejar de Hungría, no era porque en verdad le importara que ella se estuviese perdiendo a sí misma como soldado, y pensar que le había creído, "Colocando mis sentimientos por Michael a un lado, ¿cómo no ven que voy a continuar involucrada por el simple hecho de que la mitad de lo que él es viene de mí?"

"Mira, no soy psicólogo, supongo que lo único que quieren es que Michael no se vaya a dejar influenciar por ti."

"Michael sabe tomar sus propias decisiones." Dijo defensivamente.

"¿Eso quiere decir que no estás dispuesta a terminar tu relación con él?" Conocía a Selene, si no le contestaba inmediatamente era porque lo estaba dudando.

"No hay ninguna relación entre nosotros." Era enteramente verdad, aunque lo que le acababan de decir la llenaba de mayores dudas, parecía ser que alejarse por cuenta propia era una cosa muy diferente a que la fueran a hacer alejar así ambas terminaran de la misma forma.

Eso no se lo creía nadie, había visto la forma en que se encontraban cuando los interrumpieron, agitados y con pupilas un tanto dilatadas, "Podrías tratar de mentir mejor." Por supuesto que se estuvieran echando polvos no significaba nada mientras no hubieran sentimientos de por medio, y no sabía que tan profundos eran los sentimientos de Selene pero era obvio que para Michael lo eran. Con esa novedad no sólo estaría perdiendo uno de sus guerreros elite, Selene, sino también otros seiscientos que ayudarían en batalla.

"No estoy mintiendo." ¿Qué andaba mal con ella y porque esto la venía a sorprender? Era una guerrero y como tal no debería de esperar que las personas al mando les preocupara lo que ella pensara en cuanto a ciertas decisiones aún si esa persona era Gabriel. Vio uno de los errores que estaba cometiendo de nuevo, había sido ciegamente leal a Viktor aun cuando este la enviaba a hacer cosas con las cuales no estaba de acuerdo, con Gabriel había estado empezando a hacer lo mismo. A él ni siquiera le interesaba lo que pensara en cuanto a la situación y sí, estaba de parte de él y sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, pero también era bueno saber que sus lealtades aunque no mal puestas si estaban en personas erróneas.

Brianna, quien como el protocolo lo pedía había permanecido callada, decidió romper ese silencio. "No hay nada peor que alguien pueda hacer que tratar de imponer algo entre personas que no lo deseen, la mayoría de las veces no escucharan." Decidió decirle a Gabriel lo que llevaba meses pensando.

Gabriel vio sus palabras en otros términos, no debería de tratar de separarlos pues si algo tan sólo se aferraran más al otro. "No son adolescentes caprichosos," respondió masajeándose la frente, "al menos no Selene." Michael apenas si podía ser considerado un adulto en sus propios términos humanos. Por otro lado Selene tenía el mal hábito de no siempre seguir reglas o desafiarlas cuando le convenía.

"¿Lo sabías?" Selene ignoró a Gabriel y se dirigió a Brianna sorprendida refiriéndose a lo de los seiscientos soldados y lo que deseaban, parecía que se daba cuenta de todos los asuntos de la casa así no fuera una de las principales personas. Su rango era alto, pero no tanto.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, "¿Quién diablos crees que se lo dijo a Michael?" le respondió no importándole crear un problema mayor.

"¡¿Tu qué?!" Gabriel exclamó exasperado, ¡tenían planeado decírselo hoy! ¿Como mierda Brianna se había atrevido a adelánteseles?

"¡Pues sí!" dijo defensivamente, "Créeme cuando te digo que sabía que lo tomaría mejor de mí que de ti o Sebastián." Conocía a Michael, y aunque generalmente no era una persona violenta si era impulsivo y podía verlo decir cualquier clase de cosas ante Sebastián, cosas que no debía.

"¿Cuando?" Selene preguntó cayendo en cuenta que su actitud hoy y la de los días antes de marcharse tan sólo le dejaban ver que a Michael no le importaba lo que ellos quisiesen.

"¿Qué dijo?" Gabriel preguntó al mismo tiempo que Selene.

"Cinco días antes de marcharse." Respondió en orden, "Y por lo que dijo...bien, básicamente que no era títere de nadie y que no se regía por las reglas anticuadas que se habían creado hacía siglos." Brianna tan sólo lo estaba colocando de una forma más formal de la que él había hecho, "Así que no, dudo que haya algo que puedan hacer para convencerlo que...bueno ustedes ya saben qué."

¡Maldita sea! ¡Seiscientos aliados eran seiscientos aliados! No podía entender cómo Michael podía querer cambiarlo todo a cambio de una sola persona, "Sebastián te dirá que entonces todo está en tus manos." Gabriel le dijo a Selene.

Selene le levantó una ceja, Sebastián no era el único que le estaría diciendo que hacer, Gabriel lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, "Lo de los seis meses era un plan de ustedes desde el principio, ¿cierto?"

"¿Te vas a marchar en la misión de seis meses?" Brianna preguntó sorprendida. Era extraño, si lo había aceptado era porque quería alejarse de Michael, ahora mismo no tenía la cara de alguien que quisiera marcharse. Al ver que Selene no contestó se giró hacia Gabriel, "Yo mantengo mi posición, que por cierto, también es la de Michael." Esa parte se la dijo a Selene, "Que mejor forma de mostrar un cambio que la alianza entre una de las más fieles creaturas de Viktor" dejó por fuera la parte en la cual él le había lavado el cerebro, "y la de un lycan...si queremos paz entre las razas no se puede pasar eso por alto. De hecho lo lleva a un extremo en el cual nadie puede poner en duda nuestra integridad como organización."

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! estaba tentada a decirle a Brianna y a Gabriel que ella y Michael no eran herramientas que podían ser utilizadas para su beneficio, pero no podía. Eso era exactamente lo que eran. Ella una guerrero, y Michael, el ser en que muchas esperanzas estaban puestas.

"Y por cierto," dijo agregando, no podía creer que ambos Gabriel y Selene conocieran a Michael tan poco, "Selene puede ser un factor importante para Michael pero su decisión final no estará en manos de ella. Incluso él ya tomó esa decisión, me dijo que no está interesado en asociarse con gente de mente tan cerrada, que después empezarían a pedir las cabezas de todo ex traficante y-"

"¿Quién eres, su vocera?" Gabriel la interrumpió gritando, no podía creer a donde estaban llegando las cosas, le estaban dando poder a alguien que ni siquiera sabía manejarlo, Michael se estaba convirtiendo mas en un problema que en una solución.

•

•

Tres horas y media después de un corto y reconfortante sueño Michael se levantó, más dormido que despierto tomó la bolsa de sangre que había traído a su habitación y la bebió en tres sorbos a ver si su energía aumentaba. Era un híbrido y aún así si llegaba a extremos se cansaba. Inmediatamente sintió el relajo que la sangre traía y al mismo tiempo como esta le daba más fuerzas. Minutos después caminó de nuevo hacia la ducha, tal vez lo que una dormida y sangre no habían logrado el agua podría hacerlo. Veía como era mejor estar listo por si Sebastián llegaba puntual que hacerlo esperar. Estuvo varios minutos con la frente contra la pared sintiendo como el agua fría bajaba por su espalda, lo estuvo de esa forma hasta que decidió que no podía perder más el tiempo, colocándose una toalla alrededor de las caderas salió de la ducha y se dirigió al lavamanos donde se preparó para afeitarse, por el cansancio de horas atrás ni siquiera lo había intentado, se había duchado y de una para la cama, era bueno tener una cama suave para dormir.

No debería estar contento por lo que había pasado con Selene, se recordó mientras utilizaba unas tijeras y se empezaba a deshacer del exceso de vello facial, conociéndola la próxima vez que la viera haría como si nada. Como siempre. Y así estaba cuando escuchó la puerta del cuarto de ella abrirse y después pasos adentro. Se aplicó la espuma para afeitarse y cogió la máquina de afeitar, segundos después golpeaba la cuchilla contra el lavamanos para sacar el exceso de vello y la volvió a llevar a su cara mientras con la otra mano abría la llave para que el agua se llevara los desperdicios.

Selene buscó sus armas y la maleta que siempre tenía lista para sus misiones, se aseguró que todo estuviera adentro y de su closet sacó un traje de traficante, se marcharía en una misión de tres días esa noche, había sido planeado antes de que Michael regresara. Dejó el traje sobre la cama y se dirigió al baño, "Necesitamos hablar." Le dijo en cuanto estuvo debajo del marco de la puerta y notando en ese momento que tan sólo traía una toalla puesta, una presión familiar apareció en su estomago.

En cuanto la escuchó dirigiéndose a él volteó a mirarla, sus ojos inmediatamente yendo de sus brazos a los ojos de él, "¿De lo que sucedió hace un rato?" preguntó sabiendo que ni una palabra de eso sería hablada, de ella pasó su atención a sí mismo en el espejo.

Selene le sacudió la cabeza, tratando de no dejarse desconcentrar por sus brazos, o su espalda, o la estúpida toalla sueltamente sujeta de sus caderas, o el olor a menta que impregnaba el lugar, "Termina lo que estás haciendo y después hablaremos." Le dijo a su paso viendo como le volvía a prestar atención, cerró la puerta del baño en cuanto lo dejó. ¿Había ido a hablar con él de algo serio y esto era lo que sucedía? Se preguntó mientras se quitaba los zapatos. Con menos tiempo supuso que les tocaría que tomar el tema por encima y ya discutirlo más a fondo cuando regresara.

Al verla marcharse Michael había visto también el traje de traficante sobre la cama antes de que esta le cerrara la puerta, exhaló quitando la vista de la puerta, no era la primera vez que sabía que ella estaba desnuda y que lo único material que los separaba era un pedazo de madera. Continuó con lo que hacía sin darle mucho que pensar a lo que pasaba al otro lado de la puerta, cuando estuvo contento con el resultado final juagó la cuchilla y se juagó la cara para luego seguir con el lavamanos, lo último que quería era tener a una Selene enojada ahora por encontrar rastros de vello facial en su lavamanos. Selene podía que no actuara como la mayoría de mujeres que él conocía pero sabía que había cosas en que absolutamente todas se parecían. Entró a su cuarto a buscar ropas e incluso sentir la tela de un jean sobre sus piernas le recordó de todo lo que había estado privado en el último mes y medio, había vivido como un indigente. Sabiendo que Selene ya debería estar lista fue a su cuarto primero tocando en la puerta, ella lo hizo pasar y la encontró al otro lado de la habitación, debió de preguntarle qué era de lo que quería hablar pero en vez de eso, "¿Por cuantos días te vas a marchar?"

Buscando en un cajón por fin dio con las linternas que se le podían añadir a sus pistolas, "Tres, dos si nos va bien." Dijo probando que funcionaran y luego girándose hacia él.

Michael pasó saliva, no se había imaginado que Selene se tuviera que marchar tan pronto después de su llegada, "¿Cuándo te marchas?" aunque no se había hecho demasiadas ilusiones sí había creído que algo más que el momento en el pasillo de vigilancia pasaría entre ellos.

"En cuanto anochezca." Le contestó mirando el reloj.

Michael también lo miró, las cinco en punto, Sebastián probablemente ya estaba cruzando la reja. La miró dudando si decir lo que en verdad pensaba ya que parecía que ella no iba a continuar con la charla que antes había venido a darle, "Me hubiera gustado compartir un poco más de tiempo contigo..." Se arriesgó en decirle, con ella no muy seguro de cómo ponerlo en palabras, pero en sí sólo un idiota no entendería lo que en verdad quería decir, para la persona normal habría sido un simple beso pero para ellos era mucho más, ante esas palabras Selene lo miró a los ojos y Michael obtuvo dos respuestas.

Sabía a lo que en verdad Michael se refería y no era la primera vez que le decía que quería estar con ella pero era la primera vez que la afectaba de la forma que lo hizo, antes o sólo la colocaba nerviosa o tentaba un poco. Sintió como el calor aumentaba entre más lo miraba, a ella también le hubiera gustado, pensó al sentir algo helado recorriendo su columna, sus hormonas alborotadas de tan sólo escucharlo, pero su respuesta fue otra, "No hay tiempo para eso." Le dijo fijándose en su pérdida de peso, en la apariencia ahora limpia, los ojos verdes y cejas que tanto llamaban su atención, los labios medio abiertos. Nunca antes había querido tanto tirársele encima como lo estaba deseando en ese momento.

Algo que le gustaba de Selene era como sus ojos podían ir de ser imposibles de leer hasta el punto donde tal vez sin saberlo hablaba con ellos, desde donde estaba tan sólo por sus ojos podía ver que a Selene la idea no le disgustaba, si algo sus ojos un tanto húmedos le daban otra respuesta, lo quería tanto como él, sintió su propio cuerpo reaccionando, pero tan bien como ella sabía que era verdad, no había tiempo, Sebastián podía no haber llegado pero Selene tendría una reunión antes de marcharse para la misión, una reunión que si no estaba mal estaría a punto de empezar. Michael, le sonrió, no de forma burlona sino tímidamente por encontrarse nervioso, "Somos inmortales pero no tenemos tiempo."

"Es irónico," pero más irónico era su situación, había venido a hablar de lo que Gabriel y Brianna le habían dicho y de nuevo, en vez de alejarse lo único que estaba haciendo era dejarlo acercarse. Extrañamente encontraba imposible poder quitar sus ojos de los de él, estaba inquieta de tan sólo darle vueltas al asunto del sexo, y eso no era todo, este estaba resultando ser un momento excitante y ni siquiera se estaban tocando.

Era tan fría esta forma de expresarle que quería hacerle el amor pero a ella no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo, probablemente acostumbrada a esa frialdad. Para ahora era obvio que Selene también quería estar con él por ende aumentaba su deseo por ella así su raciocinio le dijera que mejor se olvidara de eso. Sabía que si intentaba algo ella lo detendría, esta vez no porque no quisiera sino porque no podían. En un momento tuvo el impulso de aproximársele, empujarla contra el armario y besarla mientras le impedía el escape, fácilmente ambos dejando salir lo que estaban sintiendo. Sintió sus ojos dilatándose y tuvo el impulso de empezar a caminar, pero tan solo cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, ese movimiento tan pequeño hizo que Selene se diera cuenta de lo que él probablemente quería hacer pues lo miró inquisitivamente. De repente se fijó en su pecho enclaustrado en látex, como este subía y bajaba llamándole la atención no solo porque su respiración estuviera tan agitada como la de él, la miró de nuevo a la cara y se encontró con el más leve de los sonrojos, totalmente imperceptible para otra persona que no hubiera estado estudiando su contextura, rostro, por los últimos ocho meses. Recordó el instante en el pasillo, sus labios sobre los de él, su respiración contra su cara, sus dedos moviéndose sobre su piel, ...Selene... Pensó en aprovechar los dos o tres minutos que podrían tener, tomó velocidad híbrida para que ella no lo pudiera esquivar o para que él no se fuera arrepentir a último momento, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando a mitad de camino la vio moviéndose utilizando sus habilidades como guerrera para detenerlo...sólo que no fue así.

La mirada de deseo que Michael le estaba dando sólo hacía que sus sentimientos físicos se consumieran más mientras se empezaban a esparcir desde su estomago, lo vio balanceando su peso y de inmediato supo lo que en verdad quería hacer, su pulso aumentó cuando vio el movimiento inicial para acercarse a ella, su corazón se aceleró de ritmo cuando vio las indicaciones de que iba a dar el primer paso rápidamente, conocía ese movimiento de sus entrenamientos con él. Sin ningún preámbulo mayor vio la velocidad híbrida siendo aplicada, no lo hubiera podido detener así lo hubiera querido. Lo que sucedió a continuación sucedió demasiado rápido como para que alguno de los dos le hubiera sacado sentido. Y especialmente eso, sacarle sentido a esa situación era algo que no estaban interesados en hacer cuando sus labios y cuerpos estaban en contacto.

En su movimiento Michael vio a Selene levantando sus manos, en un principio creyó que era para cogerlo de los hombros y detenerlo al utilizar su momentum y tirarlo a un lado, pero sus manos no fueron a sus hombros sino a cada lado de su cara, en un movimiento rápido y ágil que ni el mismo se vio venir sintió como lo giraba y de repente su espalda golpeó fuertemente el closet mencionado anteriormente, su cuerpo se quejó ante brutal golpe y lo iba a vociferar pero la boca de ella se estrelló contra la de él deteniéndolo así de cualquier cosa, sus manos sosteniendo su cara fuertemente mientras amoldaba sus labios a los de él y lo besaba.

Fue un beso rápido y brusco y Michael se lo devolvió, colocando sus brazos alrededor de ella y queriendo fusionarla con él, tal vez usó demasiada fuerza porque la escuchó quejándose contra sus labios pero una vez que la dejó ir un tanto fue el turno de él de marcar el ritmo, se irguió mejor y la empezó a besar de la misma forma. A diferencia del beso de horas atrás y de los que antes Selene le había dado en este no había ni un trozo de ternura, sólo desesperación y alivio.

Michael había tomado sangre no hacía mucho, Selene aún podía sentir el sabor en su saliva. Dios, el pensamiento que se había negado a tener horas atrás esta vez volvió sin que lo pudiera detener, la había molestado cuando estando con él a unos metros de la sala de vigilancia habían sido interrumpidos por Jhon, Gabriel y Brianna. Sintió a Michael que se iba a retirar y movió sus manos de su cara a su nuca, halándolo un poco más fuerte de lo que normalmente haría, la boca de él volviendo a trabajar ferozmente contra la de ella ante tal provocación.

No importaba cuanto quisieran prolongar el beso lo cierto era que en algún momento tendrían que detenerse, y ambos lo hicieron al mismo tiempo tomando aire fuertemente. "¿Estás...segura de que no tienes...diez minutos?" le preguntó momentos después aún sin aire y sin abrir los ojos. Selene en las mismas circunstancias le respondió con un 'no.' Cinco minutos mal contados se suponía le tomarían para sacarla de ese traje, para que después ella se duchara y para volver a vestirse. Él mismo sabía que era esperar mucho que todo eso le llevara cinco minutos, si mucho le llevaría el doble y entonces ya no habría tiempo para ellos. "...¿Cuando regreses?" murmuró contra sus labios tras pasar saliva, sabía que le podía responder una cosa ahora mientras estaba influenciada y después cuando volviera y hubiera tenido tiempo para pensar las cosas con cabeza fría cambiar su decisión.

Lo que Michael no sabía es que ella no tenía ni necesidad de pensar su respuesta y que no veía la necesidad de cambiarla así todo indicara que lo debería hacer. Y de nuevo sintió aquella fragancia, menta. Aún olía a menta, pensó llenando sus pulmones de aire, olía bien. Abrió los ojos y viendo los de él cerrados lo estudió por un momento hasta que sintió su pecho empujando contra el de ella mientras tomaba aire, su mirada irreversiblemente dirigiéndose a su boca entreabierta, sintiendo su mandíbula adolorida por la fuerza e intensidad del beso anterior suavemente cerró sus labios sobre el inferior de él, "...Sí..." Le dijo suspirando sin separarse.

Ese sí y el tono involuntariamente trajeron a su mente todas las cosas que le gustaría hacer con ella y gruñó, no quería esperar y sabía que era mejor no pensar en eso por el momento. "Entonces...te tomaré la palabra." Le murmuró mientras se empezaba a dar cuenta del dolor punzante en su cabeza del golpe que ella le había metido accidentalmente contra el armario. Estúpidamente en ese momento su mente vagó a que la madera utilizada era de la más alta calidad pues no se había destrozado. Selene debió de percibir que su mente estaba en otro lado porque se separó y le preguntó que sucedía. "Nada." Le contestó sonriendo mientras separaba su espalda del objeto y giraba sus cuerpos para que ahora fuera él quien la tuviera contra el armario.

Ahora era él quien estaba dominando la situación lo que no le pareció lo más adecuado, sabía que Michael se detendría cuando se lo pidiera y por eso no opuso mayor resistencia aún cuando sintió su pierna deslizándose entre las de ella y su muslo presionándola contra el objeto y por ende él, su cuerpo se erizó, "Me tengo que ir, Michael." Le advirtió para que no creyera que solo porque lo estaba dejando hacer quería decir que dejaría sus responsabilidades por él.

Michael estaba al tanto de que aún le quedaban un par de minutos pues si no ella ya se habría marchado. Se inclinó buscando su oreja ahora con más confianza en sí mismo, "No todavía." Le susurró y la sintió temblando cuando tomó el lóbulo entre sus labios y pasó su lengua por él y cuando la mordisqueó suavemente. "Cuando llegue el momento..." le dijo dejando de abrazarla y llevando sus manos a los broches del cuello de su traje, en un principio lo iba a detener pero la interrumpió sacudiendo la cabeza, "Mis más sinceros respetos van a la persona que diseñó este traje." Le dijo falto de respiración y mirándola a los ojos al tanto que para ella sería mucho más fácil hablar de algo trivial que de sus sentimientos en esos momentos, "Con todo su talento parece que no tuvo en cuenta...algunos parámetros fundame-"

"Creí que eras médico." Le interrumpió en cuanto sintió que le desabrochaba el primero de los dos broches. No lo iba a detener ahora, sin quitarle el corsé no había mucho que él pudiera hacer, y sabía lo que le iba a hacer.

Michael le sonrió y continuó con el otro broche, "Y también soy hombre. Por eso no solamente me fijo en el diseño sino también en cuanto tiempo me tomará exponer tu cuello," cuando acabó ni siquiera miró la expresión de Selene, inmediatamente su mano fue al cierre y lo bajó hasta donde su corsé se lo permitió. "O para ser completamente sincero, sacarte del traje." Con su cuello ahora expuesto vio que tenía muy poco espacio para maniobrar pero eso no lo detuvo, continuó donde lo había dejado, volvió a su oreja y de forma descendente empezó a besar y a succionar suavemente su cuello. Le encantó lo que ella hizo a continuación.

Era bueno que tuviera el traje de traficante, por una parte, pues al menos no podía ver cuán erizada estaba, tan solo el cálido aliento de él le daban ganas de hacerla retorcer pero se contenía hasta que sintió sus dientes haciendo presión, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola contra el closet y lo dejó hacer mientras de nuevo llevaba sus manos a su cabeza y lo apoyaba más contra ella.

Ni en un millón de años creyó que iba a tener esta clase de recibimiento por parte de ella, seguro, su mente había vagado un par de veces en algunas direcciones pero todas eran fantasías que aún ahora veía fuera de lugar. Incluso esta estaba un tanto fuera de lugar y por un segundo se le pasó por la mente que era un sueño. Pero no lo era, porque en un sueño en cuanto se da cuenta que algo fuera de lo normal está sucediendo uno sabe que está soñando y se despierta. Él no despertó. Momentos después levantó su cabeza del cuello de ella y la vio respirando profundamente. Sexo, sexo, sexo, todo este momento entre ellos giraba alrededor del sexo, apoyó su frente contra la de ella y acercó la nariz a su cara, respiró profundamente tratando de contenerse, "Me muero por aventarte a esa cama, desnudarte y devorarte." A penas fue decirle eso para escucharla gimiendo bajamente y levemente rozando su muslo contra el de él. Fue por autonomía propia que su mano actuó en ese momento deslizándose desde su nuca, pasando por su espalda y después lentamente continuando su viaje hasta su trasero mientras la besaba. En ese momento rompió el beso y enderezó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y como prueba de que ellos ya habían pasado por un punto de confianza hacia rato y que ya no lo intimidaba Michael empezó a acariciarla. Instintivamente sus caderas se pegaron más a las de él produciendo fricción y ambos se quejaron sin quitarse los ojos de encima. Ninguno de los dos se volvió a mover de esa forma sólo por precaución. ¿Llevaban qué? Casi tres minutos así y ya se estaban enloqueciendo.

Dios, adoraba sus ojos, Michael pensó mientras se continuaban mirando, claro, habían muchas otras partes de su cuerpo que también adoraba pero en ese momento sus ojos dilatados y entre cerrados era lo que le estaba llamando la atención, un poco más que el cuerpo presionado contra él, tan sólo un poco. La vio dejando de apoyar su cabeza contra el armario y que la movía tan solo para besarlo. Ya no habían juegos, si ella tan sólo quería meter su lengua a su boca lo hacía y él le respondía, no veía el punto de darse besos suaves cuando estaban así. Ya habría tiempo para eso después, al menos lo esperaba. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba volviendo a pensar en el futuro se sacó eso de su cabeza. No importaba, lo único que le importaba en ese momento, sana y llanamente, era acostarse con ella.

Iban de la boca de ella a la de él, y mermando el paso a medida que se cansaban, era su turno y mientras extraía su lengua de la boca de él lo sintió cerrando sus labios sobre ella y aplicando succión mientras le rozaba la punta de la lengua con la de él. Sabía que esperaba que le devolviera la acción pero no lo hizo, sabía lo que estaría pensando si lo hacía y para qué sacudir más el avispero. Se imaginó a si misma viendo a una pareja de la forma en que ellos estaban y sin duda alguna sería de mal gusto. Era de mal gusto siempre y cuando no fuera uno el que lo estuviera haciendo. Y tan concentrada estaba en él que hizo el comentario más extraño a ella que le haría en meses, "Hueles bien." Le dijo mientras con labios húmedos empezó a besar por la línea de su mandíbula hacia su cuello, incluso el aroma fresco de la menta le hacía la boca agua. Michael no pudo evitar gruñir cuando ella empezó a succionar suavemente en la parte donde su cuello encontraba su hombro, no sólo por la sensación sino porque en ese momento se sintió endureciendo completamente dentro de sus pantalones. Selene también lo sintió contra su muslo y a su manera su cuerpo también reaccionó, un calor aún mayor se extendió desde su estomago hasta su entrepierna donde sintió como se humedeció.

Gracias a sus sentidos agudos Michael lo percibió, "...Tu también." Le contestó tras unos segundos de pensarlo. Vio que eso la hizo apenar y sonriendo dejó un pico en su boca. Tanto él como ella sabían que lo más sano era dejar las cosas así, la situación ya había ido muy lejos si no iban a hacer nada. Aún así sin poderse detener suavemente empezó a moverse sugestivamente contra ella presionando su erección contra su muslo, la mano que Selene tenía enredada en su cabello corto lo apretó más y la sintió exhalando mientras cerraba sus ojos y volvía a apoyar su cabeza contra el closet, no perdiendo la oportunidad se inclinó hacia su expuesto cuello y aplicó succión por un par de segundos. Las caderas de Selene empezando a devolver sus movimientos suaves y después ella buscando sus labios para fundirse con los de él. El delgado látex no funcionaba mucho de barrera así que ella probablemente sentiría la tela de su jean como si estuviera desnuda, Michael se apoyó más.

De ahí las cosas no iban a pasar ambos lo sabían, el movimiento suave siendo el mayor indicador, no siendo nada más que una tentación. Momentos después Michael se detuvo y dejó de apoyarse contra ella, las manos de ella pasaron a sus hombros y las de él a su cintura. No se separarían completamente hasta que no se recuperaran. Estar con Michael era fácil, lo que encontraba difícil es que no sabía cómo tratarlo el segundo después de que las cosas habían terminado. "Tengo que-" empezó a decirle agradecida de que él no quisiera prolongar más el momento pero fue interrumpida por un celular sonando, al principio no supo si era el de él o el de ella pero un segundo después escuchó que el timbre venía desde el tocador que el closet tenía, justo a su lado. Estiró la mano para cogerlo cuando se sorprendió de sentir a Michael volviéndose a apoyar contra ella y que empezaba a besar alrededor de su oreja. Por sus sentidos alterados lo dejó. "¿Qué haces?" preguntó azarada, trató de empujarlo pero no lo consiguió, otro timbre.

"Contesta." Michael le dijo colocando sus manos en su cintura y apretándola. Sus labios ahora sobre su yugular palpitante y músculos tensos.

¿Qué mierda? Se preguntó volviéndolo a empujar pero vio que sería más sencillo contestar que tratar de pelear contra él por una de sus niñerías, y era una de sus niñerías porque podía sentir su sonrisa contra su cuello, tomó aire antes de contestar, "¿Si?" le preguntó a Logan. En ese momento sintiendo como los dientes de él hacían presión sobre su cuello, de nuevo haciéndola estremecer, fue un esfuerzo no dejar salir sonido alguno.

Logan en ese momento se encontraba en una oficina, con un montón de fotografías que le acababan de pasar, "¿Dónde estás?" le preguntó. Tenía que estar en la reunión que se iba a llevar a cabo, "Suenas agitada." Le dijo aunque no le interesase. No sería nada raro que de nuevo el tiempo se le hubiera ido entrenando.

No se esperó lo que le acababan de decir y por eso mismo la tomó fuera de lugar la pregunta, y a eso había que sumarle a Michael susurrándole en el oído que le dijera a Logan la verdad, ".........Entrenando."

"¿Entrenando?" le susurró juguetonamente no pudiendo evitar la sonrisa. Era obvio que Selene no respondería con la verdad, pero también era gracioso viéndola mentir por algo como esto...era tan normal. Ella por supuesto no hizo comentario alguno, tan sólo lo volvió a empujar y de nuevo se lo impidió.

"¿Logan?" le preguntó tras notar el silencio al otro lado de la línea.

"Espérame un segundo." Le respondió viendo unas fotografías que no se acordaba haber tomado.

"Esto es ridículo." Selene le susurró a Michael mientras bajaba el teléfono para que no la pudieran escuchar al mismo tiempo que tapaba con su dedo el auricular.

Michael supuso a que se refería a la forma en que ella misma estaba actuando, "Ridículo no." No parecía la Selene que había visto por última vez hacía un mes. Lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento si era una tontería, como dos niños, aunque en circunstancias distintas, estaban jugando a que los atraparan, "Una tontería, si." Por él, Logan podía dejarlos esperando todo lo que quisiera, si no le había dicho a Selene que se presentara inmediatamente en la reunión de la misión era por algo. Decidido volvió a pegar sus caderas a la de Selene mientras agachaba la cabeza para besarla. Esta vez no hubo movimientos entre ellos y tan solo el sonido húmedo de sus bocas fue escuchado. Selene se quejó contra su boca en cuanto sintió a Michael palpitando. Esta vez fue ella la que se separó, suficiente, pensó al recordar lo que había sucedido en ese baño hacía casi dos meses. Pudo ver en la cara de Michael las emociones encontradas y se llevó de nuevo el teléfono a la oreja mientras se dispuso a sacar otro traje de traficante. Segundos después escuchó a Logan.

"No tienes ni idea de lo que tengo sobre mi escritorio," le dijo esta vez no exagerando la importancia de lo que tenía ante sí, "Necesitas verlo. Esto cambia el plan." Completamente olvidado quedó la razón de porque la había llamado en primer lugar.

"En unos minutos estaré ahí." Le contestó mirando hacia Michael.

"No te demores." Le advirtió y prontamente colgó olvidándole decir que los acompañantes de Sebastián acababan de llegar.

Michael por supuesto habría podido escuchar la conversación si Selene no se hubiera alejado pero como lo había hecho le tocó que preguntar, de todas formas no creyó que la hubieran recriminado por su retraso pues no se veía molesta. "¿Todo anda bien?"

Selene asintió, "Sólo ha habido un cambio de planes. No me han dicho qué."

"¿Cambio de planes?" preguntó sus esperanzas puestas en que la misión no se llevaría a cabo.

Selene supo lo que estaba pensando y le sacudió la cabeza, "Usualmente es que no estaremos entrando por la puerta A sino por la puerta B. Un cambio de estrategia de último momento." le contestó antes de que pensara de más las cosas.

Entonces eso era todo, pensó mientras la vio dudando por un segundo y después desapareciendo tras la puerta del baño. Varios minutos después cuando ella salió él todavía no se había recuperado por completo, principalmente porque no podía dejar de pensar en las formas que le gustaría estar compartiendo esa ducha con ella. "¿Tendrán una reunión y se marcharán inmediatamente o...?" Era la primera vez que se interesaba por las reuniones finales de una misión.

Selene vio sus armas sobre la mesa y fue por ellas, "Eso creo." Lo único que veía podía haber cambiado es que esta reunión no sería en la que por última vez se repasaban los detalles finales de la estrategia. Sería en donde rápidamente se borraría una parte del plan y se reemplazaría por otra, sencillamente la parte para la que nadie había estado preparado y por ende en la que más vidas se perdían por la rapidez en que surgían los imprevistos. Él no necesitaba saber eso.

La vio desplazándose hasta la cama por la maleta que había encima de esta. Sabía que ya no la volvería a ver hasta que regresara por eso le bloqueó el camino cuando vio que iba a salir así sin decirle nada más. Pero no sabía que decirle. "Cuídate..." le dijo recordando la primera vez que le dijo eso, ella no había estado agradecida por sus palabras, la vio frunciendo el ceño y se acercó, colocando una mano en su nuca y presionó sus labios contra los de ella tan sólo por dos segundos, "Sería tan de ti hacerte matar sólo por no cumplir con tu palabra." Le dijo sonriendo, con sus palabras diciéndole que sabía que ella se iba a salir arrepintiendo de lo que le había dicho en los últimos minutos. Y por eso el beso.

Extrañamente su comentario le pareció gracioso. ¿Por qué ahora que no lo estaba besando todas las palabras que habían intercambiado anteriormente le parecieron absurdas? "Estaré bien." Le dijo no sabiendo que más añadir.

"Estos tres días se me harán eternos." Tomó un paso hacia atrás dándole permiso. Cuando se trataba de sexo, y para ser sincero de muchas otras cosas, no sabía cómo tratarlo con ella.

Después de ese rápido baño había vuelto a poner sus pies sobre el suelo, a él le podía funcionar también, "El agua fría hace maravillas." Le dijo habiendo notado anteriormente que aún seguía físicamente emocionado por lo de antes.

Michael notando a donde sus ojos se habían dirigido le sacudió la cabeza, "Prefiero deshacerme de ella de la forma convencional." Le dijo sólo por bromear y la vio turbada por sus palabras y después rápidamente colocando la misma máscara de siempre. Si un mes y medio atrás le había revelado que había estado a punto de acostarse con Brianna mientras no se la sacaba a ella de la cabeza que más daba decirle que se iba a masturbar en su nombre. Ellos ya se habían acostado en tres ocasiones y su relación era lo más cercano que uno podía tener con alguien sin considerarlo como pareja, y tras lo que había sucedido hacía unos minutos deberían de poder hacer este tipo de comentarios sin considerarlos incómodos.

•

•

Selene se encontraba en una habitación junto con Logan y Joseph, los que habían organizado la misión desde el principio y quienes iban a partir con ella, sólo que a último minuto la misión de tan solo espionaje se había cancelado, en Ordoghaz en ese mismo momento estaban cambiando de nuevo sus sistemas de vigilancia, parecía que alguien se les había adelantado. Ahora el riesgo era mayor y la misión peligraba, lo inteligente era esperarse a hacerse de nuevo con la información de los nuevos cambios. Y lo único que podía pensar era en Michael y que podía estar con él esa misma noche...y que si tenía tres dedos de frente y quería continuar siendo fiel a sí misma no debía hacerlo. Desearía que él pensara igual así esto no sería una carga sólo para ella. Escuchó que le preguntaban su opinión y aunque había estado distraída también había estado escuchándolos, "Cambiábamos los sensores cada cuatro o cinco años, la verdad nuestra vigilancia era seria pero no extrema, en ese tiempo nadie se atrevería a atacarnos así fuera de día."

Joseph asintió, ya tenía a su infiltrado enviándoles información, tan solo sería cuestión de un mes volver a armar el plan, recogió de la mesa el plano de las instalaciones de Ordoghaz, plano que la misma Selene y después otros ex traficantes que vinieron con Marcus habían ayudado a crear, "La primera de las reuniones de la misión a Bélgica empieza mañana." Le dijo a Selene antes de dejar la habitación, hacía dos semanas Gabriel le había dicho que contara con ella para la misión.

Selene asintió, eso quería decir que estarían partiendo en cuatro días. Esta era el tipo de misión en que le encantaría participar en otras condiciones, perderse por un lapso de tiempo largo en un mundo diferente al usual, "Está bien, aunque no sé si voy a participar."

•

•

"Mira, Si Selene se quiere marchar en esa misión de seis meses es cosa de ella, Dios sabe que no soy nadie para detenerla." Le contestó a Sebastián quien no parecía entender porque de todas formas, con ella a metros de él no iba a aceptar e ir a buscar la colaboración del grupo de seiscientos guerreros, "Mi decisión no está basada en ella, está basada en que no quiero gente con la misma mentalidad de Viktor, eso fue lo que nos trajo hasta este punto en primer lugar."

"¡Ellos no tienen la misma mentalidad de Viktor, Michael!" le exclamó molesto, aunque hacía meses sabía que llegarían a estas, "Tan sólo no quieren ver que Selene te esté influenciando."

Michael se sonrió a sí mismo, las opiniones de Selene eran importantes para él pero aún así era lo bastantemente inteligente como para no dejarse controlar, por nadie, y no era como si en el interés de Selene estuviera querer controlarlo, "Está bien, eso lo entiendo. ¿Pero qué vamos a hacer cuando sepan que Selene no es la única ex traficante aquí presente? ¿Vamos a ceder si nos dicen que no los quieren como aliados? Eso es ridículo, mejor tener en nuestras líneas cincuenta traficantes bien entrenados que seiscientos lycans a los cuales ni siquiera les conocemos sus antecedentes, mínimo y son recién convertidos."

¿Cómo dejarle entender a este sensitivo Michael que en este momento no importaba la calidad de los soldados sino la cantidad? Probablemente eso tan solo lo llenaría de resentimientos hacia como se manejaba este mundo, "Estás desestimando absurdamente lo que esos seiscientos soldados significan para nosotros."

Michael le sacudió la cabeza, parecía que no iba a detenerse hasta hacerlo ceder, pues bien, estaba perdiendo la batalla, "Lo que acabas de decir es hipócrita, los soldados para ustedes no son más que objetos reemplazables." Y era cierto, había escuchado muchas veces a soldados refiriéndose a sí mismos de esa manera, y ni siquiera necesitaba escucharlos para saberlo, recordaba muy bien la ocasión en que el mismísimo Sebastián no sabía cuántos guerreros había perdido en una emboscada y Brianna tuvo que corregirlo.

"Eso es la guerra, Michael. No hay tiempo de sentarse a llorar o a conmemorar a los perdidos."

Michael nunca se enlistó en el ejército, ni nunca estuvo en un lugar de conflicto pero sabía que el tiempo era la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Esto le recordaba un libro que una vez leyó como proyecto de clase, había una frase que le había llamado la atención, 'No derrames lagrimas por los caídos hasta que no te hayas vengado de aquellos que los dejaron allí. Después de eso habrá tiempo suficiente.' "En eso probablemente tienes razón, Sebastian. Pero la respuesta sigue siendo no. No voy a ir a buscar a esa gente para que se una a nosotros con sus condiciones," eso era algo que lo tranquilizaba, que no querían hacer tratos con nadie más que no fuera él, no estaban dispuestos a tratar con intermediaros, y sí podía ser una trampa pero incluso Sebastián lo dudaba. Suponía que a Sebastián no le gustaba la situación por lo mismo que estaba sucediendo ahora, si fuera por él ya habrían cerrado el pacto sin siquiera considerarlo o preguntar su opinión. "Por el otro lado, con mucho gusto podría ir a hablar con ellos pero tendrían que aceptar lo que nosotros pedimos de ellos, no al contrario."

"¿Y que sería lo que estaríamos pidiendo de ellos?" Sebastián preguntó con ironía, abrumado por la terquedad de Michael.

"Primero, que tienen que aceptar la presencia de todos los vampiros y respetarlos como aliados, no me suena que estos lycans sean pro-vampiros y de esta forma no vamos a lograr nada más que una guerra dentro de las mismas líneas de tu casa."

Eso lo apoyaba, "¿Segundo?"

"..." Y hasta ahí iban sus requisitos, estaba seguro que encontraría más si se sentaba a pensarlo calmadamente, ahora mismo se encontraba cansado de todo este circo, era casi la media noche y no había parado de contestar las preguntas de Sebastián desde las cinco y media de la tarde, tal y como Jhon le había dicho, "Segundo, ahí no tengo ni idea." Dijo sobándose la frente, "déjame pensarlo un par de días y estoy seguro que saldré con algo mejor y bien estructurado."

Michael no era más que alguien sin experiencia queriendo dárselas de entendido, "¿Y a quien te gustaría tener a tu lado para que te ayude a sacar esos requisitos?"

A Michael no le pasó desapercibido la ironía en la voz de Sebastián y la indirecta de que estaría buscando la ayuda de Selene, "De hecho creo que Brianna sería una gran ayuda, y tal vez Joseph o Jhon para que den el punto de vista lycan." Michael al final venía a ser un tanto imparcial, tal vez a mirar las cosas desde un punto de vista humano.

Sebastián no veía mucho futuro en los planes de Michael, pero lo aceptó, al menos por el momento, "Ve y tomate algo, en media hora se llevará a cabo otra reunión con Gabriel, el representante del grupo que trajiste," lo cual eso último no le había agradado para nada, ¿Qué le decía a Michael que ese grupo no era una manada de infiltrados? "y el resto del consejo."

Michael exhaló, otra, creyó que ya había acabado por el día y que por fin lo dejarían ir a descansar. Asintió y se levantó del asiento y llegando a la puerta se detuvo, "Ese grupo, ¿acaso sabe quién es tu padre?"

Esa era la pregunta del millón y la que se había temido le hiciera, "Muy contadas personas están al tanto de esa información."

"¿No crees que si se enteraran te tratarían de una forma similar a la que quieren tratar a Selene?" ellos pedían que Selene se alejara de él pero en verdad y en otras palabras más formales querían desterrarla, nadie se lo pedía con esas palabras pero lo sospechaba. "Entre tú y Selene ella es la que menos tiene que perder..."

Sebastián se sintió enfureciendo y se levantó del asiento rápidamente, como se atrevía Michael... "¿Me estás amenazando?" le preguntó desde el otro lado de la sala.

Michael calmadamente levantó sus manos en son de paz, la verdad no lo había hecho como amenaza sino para dejar su punto claro, "No. Sólo quería que reconsideraras con ese ejemplo."

La explicación de Michael no alivió su sentimiento, en vez de eso lo alimentó, "Yo no tuve opción al elegir mi padre pero sí al decidir si me iba a convertir o no en un genocida. Esa última es la diferencia entre Selene y yo. Ella se entregó a este mundo sabiendo muy bien lo que hacía."

Michael apretó la mandíbula como siempre no gustándole que alguien juzgara las decisiones de Selene, dejando a un lado lo que ella significaba para él, sabía que si hubiera estado en su posición hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo. Muchos humanos tomarían la mano de la venganza si esto representaba saldar cuentas con las personas que le han provocado dolor...solo que ella se excedió y demasiado, no había ido solo por las personas que le causaron dolor sino por toda la raza. Michael no creía esa imagen impuesta que se acababa de dar Sebastian, al menos había tenido que matar un lycan. Sin querer provocar más enemistades le asintió y lo dejó solo en la sala de juntas.

Pero Michael no iba a ir a tomarse algo, iba a ir a hablar con Selene, ¿Cómo era posible que lo estuviera besando un segundo y al siguiente se diera cuenta de que se va a marchar en una misión de seis malditos meses? Hubiera preferido mil veces enterarse por ella que por Sebastián y no haber tenido que hacer lo mejor por no dejar ver que la noticia lo impactaba. No tenía idea de dónde encontrarla, lo más probable era en alguna sala de entrenamiento o disparo, y así como lo pensó la encontró en compañía de varios inmortales, entre ellos Erika, era bueno ver que había sobrevivido...aunque parecía no encontrarse nada contenta por tener que aprender a defenderse a ella misma. Vio que alguien le pasó de lado y le preguntó cuánto se tardaría en terminar el entrenamiento y le dijeron que media hora así que se marchó a tomar algo en un lugar cómodo. Un minuto antes para la media hora se encontraba en la puerta esperando a que ella saliera, a los cinco minutos lo hizo sin siquiera notarlo así que unos cuantos pasos después la tomó del codo y la volteó, ella por supuesto que inmediatamente se soltó bruscamente sin siquiera saber quién era que la había tomado así en primer lugar, "¿Lo que me ibas a decir temprano acaso tenía algo que ver con el pequeño detalle de que te marchas en una misión de seis meses?"

Por un segundo estuvo inmóvil, sabía que se lo tuvo que haber dicho antes de que alguien se le adelantara, "Tiendo a primero tomar una decisión y después comunicarla, Michael." Le contestó prontamente continuando su camino. Ni siquiera ella misma tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, por supuesto, había estado al tanto de que no debería de haberlo besado temprano en su habitación y después dado expectativas de lo que sucedería entre ellos si aún tenía dudas.

La siguió, notando el tono defensivo, ¿acaso ya habían vuelto a lo de antes? "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" le preguntó pues según lo que Sebastián le había dado a entender era un hecho que ella se marchaba.

"Que aún no he tomado mi decisión." No lo miró cuando le dijo eso, ¿para qué?

Michael se fijó en ella pero no encontró mayor indicio de que quisiera hablar de eso, si esa conversación no era la que había querido tener con él antes entonces sólo dejaba una obvia, empezaron a subir unas gradas caminando apuradamente, ella caminando apuradamente, él tan solo manteniéndole el paso, "Querías hablar de ese grupo que se quiere aliar con nosotros, ¿cierto? El que no quiere que tú-"

"Michael, esa es una conversación que debemos de tener calmadamente, no ahora mientras estemos-"

"No voy a aceptarlo, Selene, no importa si crees que marcharte cambiará mi decisión." La única conversación que debían de tener era la de ella marchándose, que lo hiciera o planeara hacerlo se lo atribuía a dos aspectos, que estuviera siguiendo reglas, era Selene, una guerrero, o que lo hiciera para alejarse de él, quería dejarle claro que si era la primera entonces lo estaba haciendo para nada, si era la segunda, entonces él también se olvidaría de ella, era fácil decirlo pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que suceder, ya estaba cansado de juegos, "No te voy a detener. Sólo te digo que si lo haces porque...bien, eres tú y tu parte guerrera anhela ir en ese viaje entonces hazlo. Si lo haces para apartarme de ti hay formas mucho más fáciles de hacerlo."

Selene se detuvo y lo encaró, esta era la clase de misión que le encantaría participar pero no se quería alejar, el último mes teniendo la incertidumbre de que podía estar muerto había sido un horror. Y después cuando lo había visto era como si no fuera ella. Estaba buscando palabras para expresarle que lo que sucedía era simplemente que no sabía qué hacer, si seguir a su cabeza o a...su corazón...hormonas sonaba mejor. Pero las hormonas serían algo que desaparecerían rápidamente, ¿lo que sentía por Michael si quiera desaparecería si se alejaba? Se recordó que eso no importaba, lo que le decían importaba era que él se alejara de ella para así poder alcanzar todo su potencial, ¿Era tan egoísta como para no permitirle eso sólo porque a ella se le parecía?

Michael esperaba una respuesta porque era obvio que le quería dar una pero parecía que no podía expresarse, había notado que eso era hasta algo normal en ella, que al menos tratara de hacerlo una rareza. El mayor peligro que Michael vio en su expresión en ese momento era que le diera por cumplir con una orden que le hubieran dado porque ahora no parecía como si quisiera alejarse de él.

"No estoy jugando contigo, Michael. Sólo no sé qué hacer."

Selene no solía ser así, aún antes cuando había estado confundida siempre había tenido en claro lo correcto por hacer, marcharse en una misión, ignorarlo, ahora era distinto. Ese fue el momento en que Michael comprendió por lo que Selene estaba pasando. "Sí lo sabes, sino no lo hubieras estado pensando tanto." Selene era impulsiva, ante la noticia de una misión siempre era de las primeras en apuntarse.

•

•

"¿Y qué piensas hacer?" Gabriel le preguntó a Sebastián tras haber escuchado lo sucedido entre Michael y él.

"Ceder...al menos por ahora." No había nada más por hacer. "Puede que Michael lo logre."

"La veo difícil." Gabriel no hacía más que expresar la verdad, ya se había comunicado con el líder del grupo y había captado que era un hombre que no se dejaría mangonear por nadie, ni siquiera el híbrido.

"¿Qué hay de Selene?" preguntó preocupado.

"Le dijo a Joseph que no sabía si participaría en la misión."

"Dime Gabriel, ¿cuán sincero crees Michael estaba siendo cuando dijo que lo que ella hiciera no tendría voz en la decisión que él tomará?" Sebastián quería entender a Michael pero la verdad desde cada ángulo que lo mirara era una persona difícil de comprender.

"De hecho eso sí se lo creo." Michael no tenía mucha experiencia pero era médico y para haber llegado hasta donde lo había hecho en su vida humana se requería de mucha disciplina y responsabilidades por eso no creía que fuera a echarlo todo a perder por completo.

"Y Selene, ¿crees que sería capaz de interferir en las decisiones de Michael?"

Eso sí lo veía posible Gabriel, Selene era de las personas que hablaba su punto de vista sin importarle a quien se lo decía o si lastimaba orgullos en el proceso, Michael, entontado como estaba con ella podía seguirle el juego pero hasta un punto, "Creo que Michael sabría hasta donde darle la razón a Selene, ahora que se deje manipular de ella no lo sabría decir."

"¿Es su relación seria? ¿No estará él detrás de su apariencia física y ella detrás de su poder?" Que los dos hubieran experimentado en algún punto de su vida emociones que él nunca había tenido era lo que le hacía imposible comprender que era lo que ambos se traían. Entendía que se atrajeran pero más de eso no.

"Él la protege demasiado para decir que es sólo atracción. Y Selene no es del tipo que va detrás del poder."

"¿Aunque siempre atraiga a la gente que lo tiene? ¿Viktor, Kraven, tú, Michael?"

Gabriel se sonrió, "Eso ya no sería culpa de ella, ¿cierto?" A Sebastián no pareció gustarle su respuesta, "Mira, creo que lo que pasó con Viktor ha hecho que Selene ponga en perspectiva su vida, ha cambiado, por eso ahora mismo no te puedo decir ella hará esto o esto otro. Si fuera la misma de hace un año te diría con seguridad que va a participar en esa misión pero ahora lo veo improbable, puede que ahora diga que sí y que al último minuto cambie de opinión, puede que diga que no y a lo último en un instante de impulsividad se suba a su carro y se vaya para Bélgica."

"Brianna tiene razón." Sebastián recordaba sus palabras de horas atrás, "No podemos pedirle a Selene que participe." Si decidía no hacerlo estaría desacatando órdenes y se lo tendríamos que permitir, ¿Qué clase de ejemplo sería ese para los demás guerreros? Ella tendría que dejar la casa y no había duda alguna de que Michael le daría por seguirla, perderían a su mayor aliado y eso no podía suceder. "Tiene que tomar la decisión por sí sola."

"Yo ya hablé con ella hace dos semanas. Y aunque sabe que es lo que debe de hacer no estoy convencido de que lo haga."

"¿No habrá alguna forma de hacer que las cosas salgan a nuestro favor?" No quería hacer esa pregunta pero aún así lo hizo. Una simple relación no era en lo que podía estar basada de ahora en adelante cada una de las decisiones de Michael.

A Gabriel no le agradó escuchar las palabras de Sebastián, sabía que debían de actuar pero no era de cualquier soldado del que hablaban, era Selene y nada menos que Michael, donde su plan se conociera sería el fin para la sociedad que tenían, "Es mejor si no intervenimos en eso. Conociendo a Selene ella misma se acobardará o echará todo a perder en cuanto se dé cuenta a lo que está renunciando." Eso era exactamente lo que había pasado entre ellos casi dos siglos atrás.

"Dijiste que ya no conocías a esta Selene..."

•

•

"Jhon, ¿por casualidad no has visto a Michael?" llevaba un rato buscándolo para saber cuál era la decisión que el consejo y él habían tomado en cuanto a su situación y la de sus acompañantes. Hacía poco la habían mandado a llamar para una reunión que tendría lugar en pocos minutos, a Mirka le gustaría saber en qué terreno estaba parada antes de entrar en esa oficina con gente desconocida.

Esta era la mujer de sus sueños, morena, ojos grandes, oscuros como su cabello largo exquisitamente recogido de una forma desordenada que lo hacía más llamativo, labios carnosos y rojos, no delgada como la mayoría de inmortales pero voluptuosa, cada curva la tenía donde se lo merecía, y como siempre, ¿qué clase de mujer se interesaría en él? Ahora mucho más cuando su jefe era el híbrido, era una interesada pero eso no le quitaba lo buena. "No, no lo he visto." Le dijo a la vez preguntándose donde podían estar todos los llamados a la reunión, hasta ahora sólo se encontraban unos cuantos. Mirka sería la representante del grupo que habían traído con ellos lo podía ver y no le gustó que se hubiera auto nombrado sólo porque en su otra casa hubiera estado ligada al alfa. ¿Qué podía ella saber de guerras? ¿Qué podía ella hacer para calmar a su gente cuando ni siquiera a ellos mismos les gustaba? La vio dándose una vuelta en ese instante, sacó su celular y le marcó a Brianna mientras veía su cabello moviéndose al vaivén de sus hermosas y bien puestas caderas, y tonificado trasero, "Necesito hablar contigo de algo."

•

•

Michael había prácticamente desaparecido desde que llegaron a esa casa, la última vez que lo había visto había sido contentamente abrazado a la rubia, parecía haberse olvidado de su gente y de la ayuda que les había dicho brindaría, parecía ser que como todos, una vez que había obtenido lo que quería se olvidaba de las promesas. Había querido hablar con él temprano para así convencerlo más de que les prestara ayuda pero lo único que había conseguido eran evasivas, que se encontraba en una reunión, que se encontraba descansando y no dejarían que lo interrumpieran, que se encontraba en otra reunión pero le acababan de decir que fuera a tomarse algo, su oportunidad para tener una pequeña plática pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado. No quería pero se le ocurrió irlo a buscar a su habitación, de pronto estaba ahí. Temprano había convencido a alguien de que le dijera donde se encontraban los aposentos de Michael, sólo que había sido detenida antes de poder irlo a buscar. Se sorprendió cuando subiendo las gradas del primer piso vio que él no parecía tener un lugar a parte para sí sólo como debería, era el híbrido, en cambio parecía que se mezclaba con toda la gente del lugar. La casa había podido observar desde que llegaron, era una mansión comparada a todos los lugares en que había vivido, este era el tipo de gente que debió de haber buscado en primer lugar, no los primeros muertos de hambre que se encontró y que después la explotaron. Rozó con sus manos la madera pulida de las amplias escaleras y segundos después se detuvo en cuanto vio en frente de sí a quien buscaba, sólo que no lo encontró con quien creyó lo encontraría, la mujer que tenía presionada contra un panel era desde lejos diferente a la rubia con quien lo había visto antes. Ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de él y se besaban con la comodidad de dos personas que llevan mucho tiempo conociéndose lo hacían. En ese momento parecían no tener mayor interés que estar así. Podía sentir que era vampira, hasta acá le llegaba su fragancia, parecía que el híbrido sí las prefería de esa raza. De repente los labios de ella lo dejaron y giró su cabeza, quedó mirándola directamente a los ojos primero castaños y después rápidamente convirtiéndose en azules, de reojo vio que Michael ni parecía darse cuenta de lo que sucedía pues en cuanto había girado la cara él la había empezado a besar en la mejilla y el cuello, la forma suave y cariñosa con que la besaba solo daba dos cosas a entender, una que estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para seducirla o dos, que en verdad estaba interesado en ella, que hasta de pronto la quería. En un mundo donde no había necesidad de seducciones y donde él era el híbrido y tan solo le bastaría preguntarle a alguien si quería saltar en su cama para conseguir lo que deseaba supo que la respuesta era las dos, como si la expresión en su rostro no le hubiera dado la respuesta antes. Un movimiento hizo desaparecer todos esos pensamientos que había tenido en cuestión de un segundo, los brazos de la mujer lo dejaron ir y en ese momento él también volteó su cara hacia ella, de repente se encontró con dos pares de ojos extrañados de haber sido descubiertos de esa forma, todo había sucedido en cuestión de segundos, los ojos de la mujer se endurecieron más y eso le provocó una emoción conocida, las ganas de un enfrentamiento. Si hubiera estado en su casa simplemente les habría dicho al par que buscaran una habitación o que dejaran de dar espectáculos, a Michael no le podía decir eso, "Lo siento." Le dijo tontamente mientras se daba la vuelta y desaparecía por donde había llegado. ¿Lo siento? ¿Qué diablos? ¡Ella no tenía que haberse disculpado! Enojada bajó las gradas. Entonces Michael no era más que un mujeriego, esta mujer, la rubia, había coqueteado con Norah e incluso con ella. Habían varias clases de líderes, los que se metían tanto en sus asuntos que nunca se veían disfrutando de los beneficios que traía ser inmortal, los que hacían todo lo contrario y quienes encontraban un punto medio, había creído que Michael era de la primera clase cuando la rechazó tres semanas atrás. Volvió donde había visto a Jhon, la única persona que conocía del lugar y se encontró que la rubia, Norah y David le hacían compañía, la presencia de estos dos últimos no se lo explicó, Norah no tenía experiencia en nada y David, David era un guerrero pero...la iban a reemplazar como representante, lo comprendió. Era injusto. Caminó hacia ellos y escuchó a Brianna preguntando a Jhon por Michael y buscándolo con la mirada por la sala, Jhon burlándose le dijo que mínimo estaba con Selene. A Norah no le interesó si estaba revelando algo que no debería ante la rubia pero del enojo habló, "¿Una flaca, vampiro, cabello corto y pelinegra?" preguntó recordando que ese era el supuesto nombre de la traficante de muerte hija adoptiva de Viktor. Jhon frunció el ceño y le asintió. ¡¿Si esa era la tal Selene quién diablos era esta rubia?! "Sip, estaban demasiados cómodos cuando los encontré." Respondió con rabia, lo que quería decir obvio para todos. Vio a la rubia primero sorprendida y luego sonriendo burlonamente, a Jhon y David les daba igual y Norah frunció el ceño, interesada. Entonces, por la reacción de la rubia supo que no era nada de Michael o tal vez tenían una relación abierta, o simplemente ella era la otra. "¿Podemos hablar?" le preguntó a Norah mientras se alejaba de ellos, metros adelante se encontraron con Michael y la tal Selene. Michael las saludó como si nada, Selene les dedicó una mirada rápida y prontamente las ignoró mientras continuaba con su paso hacía donde estaba Jhon. ¿Esa mujer? se preguntó ahora si pudiendo estudiar sus rastros de cerca, definitivamente descubrió que ella no era del tipo de Michael, parecía que a él le gustaban las más simpletonas, hermosas pero simpletonas. Como Norah aquí presente. "¿Sabes qué decisión tomaron en cuanto a nosotros?" le preguntó a Michael quien ahora sí les prestó toda su atención.

"Todo está bien. Sólo les van a colocar unas cuantas condiciones pero se podrán quedar." Le contestó al tanto de la presencia de Norah y David, "¿Y ustedes que hacen acá?" le preguntó educadamente a Norah.

"No sé, de repente fuimos llamados por Brianna, la rubia, dijo que nos necesitaban en la reunión." Le contestó siguiendo con la vista a la mujer, a Selene y después volteó hacia Michael, "Es más bonita de lo que imaginé." Le dijo, obviamente sintiéndose incomoda, y por la forma en que él se movió supo que no era la única.

"¿Necesitar para qué?" preguntó Mirka interrumpiendo, ambos Michael y Norah notaron el tono defensivo en su pregunta.

Michael miró a su alrededor viendo a Erika y a una que otra persona que había estado en la misma casa que él cuando primero había partido en su misión, era una reunión para dar los últimos veredictos, lo podía ver.

Brianna vio a Michael y Selene llegar pero se abstuvo de cualquier comentario mayor. Mirando la pequeña reunión enfrente de ellos notó de nuevo la belleza de ambas mujeres, "Una de ellas luce como la mujer que le presentarías a tu mamá y la otra-"

"¿Como la zorra con la que les gustaría coger todos los días?" Erika preguntó acercándoseles, al tanto de lo que hablaban. Michael era atractivo, podía ver porque las mujeres se interesarían en él, y tenía poder.

Brianna se rió al ver a Jhon mirando a Erika como si acabara de escuchar lo más asombroso que había escuchado en su vida, "Iba a decir como la que no le presentarías, pero en sí tus palabras hacen ver mejor mi punto de vista."

Erika miró a Selene mientras esta se les acercaba, "...Estás en problemas, Selene." Dijo mirando hacia donde estaban los tres personajes.

La mujer que antes había considerado simple en su belleza ahora podía ver había estado equivocada. La belleza de Mirka era más sexual que nada, ella misma era mujer y lo primero que pensaba al verla era en sexo. La belleza de Norah tal vez era la más peligrosa, ojos verdes y grandes, cabello castaño ondulado, largo y perfecto, cara redondeada, un cuerpo bien tenido, lo peor era la expresión en su cara, llena de expectativas y despreocupada, para nada dura, la vio riéndose con Michael e incluso su sonrisa la hacía ver angelical, era la clase de mujer que cualquier hombre le gustaría y que de un día para otro se encontraría enamorado de ella. Y aún parecía tan humana. Y podía ver que le gustaba Michael y él siendo el hombre que era no le podía ser indiferente. "Todas morenas, algo me dice que así es como Michael las prefiere." Brianna dijo esta vez mirando de reojo a Selene, esperando medir su reacción. Selene en su propia forma era llamativa pero lo era a la forma antigua. Y mirándola desde un punto de vista no físico la encontraba demasiado simple, se lo había dicho en más de una ocasión a Michael, '¿Qué crees que ella te puede brindar en una relación? Aparte de lo obvio...' Sólo su personalidad amargada y fría dejaba mucho que desear, pero tenía que admitir que algo debía de tener para tener a Michael prácticamente alrededor de su dedo sin siquiera buscarlo.

¿Morenas? Podía que tuviera razón, Samantha era morena, y ella también lo era pero dudaba que Michael no gustara de Brianna tan solo por el color de su cabello, y a él le gustaba, era hombre. Selene no hizo comentario alguno y las palabras de Brianna cayeron en oídos sordos. Le iba a pedir a Jhon que hablaran en cuanto lo que había sucedido en la ausencia de Michael pero fue interrumpida.

"Oye, Jhon, Michael y alguna de ellas-"

Mujeres eran mujeres así fueran inmortales, eso sería lo que Jhon pensaría pero conocía a Brianna, ella no lo estaba preguntando por interés sino tal vez por jugar con Selene y sus sentimientos, podía ver la malicia en sus ojos, "Ustedes dos me mandaron a cuidar a Michael, no donde metía a su amiguito." Le dijo antes de seguirle el jueguito y sin interés de quedarse a escuchar lo que hablaban se alejó. No quería problemas y si Michael había hecho algo por allá, y no era que le constara, no se los iba a contar a ellas.

"¿Amiguito?" Brianna preguntó bufándose ante el lenguaje de Jhon.

"Por favor, no me digas que tengo que traducirlo al lenguaje moderno." Erika le dijo recordando como a veces los inmortales más antiguos pedían traducciones de las cosas más absurdas. Incluso a la misma Selene había tenido que traducirle una que otra frase pero nada del otro mundo.

Brianna se giró sorprendida hacia Erika pero la encontró sonriendo, estaba bromeando. Prosiguió a seguirle el jueguito, "Oh no, no estaba preguntando a que se refería Jhon, tan solo me estaba refiriendo a que el amiguito de Michael no es tan ito, ¿cierto Selene?" le preguntó maldadosamente a esta mientras la veía dejándolas por irse detrás de Jhon.

Erika le alzó la ceja a Brianna, Ok...podía ver porque a Selene no le caía bien Brianna, era despreocupada y no tenía pelos en la lengua, y aparentemente conocía a Michael demasiado bien, o solo estaba jugando, "El tamaño no interesa, sabes." Le dijo tratando de ponerle conversación, aquí no tenía nadie despreocupado con quien hablar.

"¿Eso quiere decir que Kraven lo tiene pequeño, tal como su valentía?" Le dijo al tanto de su historia, podía que nadie le hubiera hablado de ella, ni Selene, pero tenía un archivo con su historia personal de humana e inmortal en uno de los archivadores de su oficina.

Erika se encogió de hombros, "Normal." Le contestó, cada día que pasaba veía como más y más gente lo odiaba. "Entonces Michael..." le preguntó sólo por interés, era el híbrido se esperaba toda clase de proezas por parte de él, Selene era una perra afortunada. Si hacerlo con un vampiro era fenomenal como sería hacerlo con el híbrido? Con un lycan era repulsivo pero con un híbrido...y uno que lucía como él... "en serio, ¿grande?"

Brianna la miró fijamente, hizo nota mental de nunca hacer esa clase de comentarios en frente de esta vampiro, alguien con el mismo humor de ella en la misma sala no era algo bueno, "No dije eso."

No, no lo había dicho, "¿Entonces si es pequeño?"

Brianna exhaló, obviamente Erika no sabía cuando detenerse, "Tampoco dije eso. Lo que dije fue un comentario absurdo para molestar a Selene." Le contestó indicándole que no debía de tomar sus palabras como serias y después tal vez empezar a esparcirlas como si fueran realidad, "Y mañana mejor entrenas conmigo."

Selene siguió a Jhon hasta una de las cafeterías, por lo poco que había visto y escuchado Erika y Brianna parecían estar cortadas con las mismas tijeras. "¿Jhon, será que podemos hablar?" le preguntó en cuanto lo alcanzó, olvidados estaban los comentarios que se habían lanzado el uno al otro temprano en la oficina de Gabriel.

Jhon sabía que esta conversación no se haría esperar, pero también sabía que esa conversación o al menos la que ella quería tener no la podían tener en ese lugar, "Pero que sea rápido, me dieron una semana y pienso disfrutarla lo mayor posible, me marcho ahora mismo." Ese era un mensaje escondido, dejaría la casa y ella ya sabría donde lo podría encontrar y entonces sí podrían hablar sin preocupaciones.

•

•

Michael no era de ultimátums pero eso era lo que sentía le iba a dar. Antes de marcharse le había pedido que pensara sobre la situación entre ambos, ahora no sabía si ella lo había hecho o tan sólo había actuado de acuerdo a las primeras emociones que sintió al verlo cuando habían estado en su habitación, "Seis meses para ti pueden ser no más que un respiro, Selene, pero para mí-"

Selene exhaló no necesitando escuchar de la voz de él lo que a ella ya se le había pasado por la mente, "Lo sé, lo sé, ahórrate tus palabras." En la mente de ella ya había repasado cada salida que tendría la historia de ellos si se marchaba o se quedaba, no le gustaba ninguno de los finales. No quería renunciar a lo que era por Michael, así como no quería perder a Michael por lo que era. Estaba tan cansada de pensar, en las últimas semanas tan solo se había dedicado a pensar en que apareciera, nada más, y en cuanto lo había hecho todos esos pensamientos que debió de haber tenido en su ausencia volvieron como una ráfaga de viento, sólo que esta pegó y duro. Sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión y el poco tiempo que tenía para hacerlo no hacía las cosas sino peores.

Selene no se sabía expresar en situaciones como esta, se dijo tan sólo para no buscarle pelea por la forma en que le acababa de responder, "¿Cómo diablos haces eso, Selene?" le preguntó, sonando tal vez un poco exasperado, "¿Cómo pasas de estar cómodamente besándome y diciendo que te quieres acostar conmigo a un par de horas después volver a ser la misma persona fría de siempre?"

Si fuera su normal ella le contestaría que con experiencia, pero ya no quería ni gastar aliento en tratar de pelear, ya tan sólo quería dejar que las cosas pasaran, prácticamente lo que había hecho en los dos últimos siglos, él no era el único cansado, "Un hábito, o es porque así soy...no sé." Le dijo en tono conciliador, "...Lo que te dije antes es verdad, no sé lo que voy a hacer."

Michael dio un paso hacia ella así mermando aún más la distancia, "¿Por qué solo por una vez no nos dejamos de pendejadas...no te dejas de pendejadas y hablamos de nuestros sentimientos? Ayudaría a poner las cosas en perspectiva." Al ver que ella no le contestó continuó con su interrogatorio así no pareciera que fuera a obtener nada de este, "Está bien, sólo dime porque no te quieres marchar..." Más silencio y de repente la vio bajando la mirada, la había hecho bajar la mirada.

Levantó de nuevo la cabeza tras varios segundos. Era obvio, había una parte de ella que quería darle dos simples palabras, por ti, pero la otra que jugaba una mayor parte en su toma de decisiones se lo impidió, "No estoy lista para esto, Michael, para tener una conversación de esa clase." Y si le decía la verdad, ¿después qué? No se podía ver a si misma teniendo una relación como la que Michael seguramente quería tener, no sabía cómo y este mundo no se prestaba para ello. Sería un desastre, ella en su mundo y él en el propio, ¿cuánto les tomaría tener la primera pelea, diez minutos? ¿Y qué tan grave sería? Conociéndose, a ambos, sería horrible. "Ni siquiera conozco mis sentimientos como para si quiera tratar de expresarlos."

Sabía que sus palabras eran verdad, ni siquiera en sus fantasías podía ver a Selene expresando sus sentimientos, pero en ese mismo momento y con la desesperación por ver su falta de colaboración sus palabras no sonaban más que a excusas, "Entonces sólo queda por decir que si te marchas habrás ganado esa batalla que empezaste contigo misma hace seis meses." Viktor habría ganado en verdaderamente convertirla en un autómata sin sentimientos. ¿Si quiera le interesaba lo que le hacía cuando se le acercaba y después pisoteaba todas las esperanzas que habían surgido en él? No queriendo estar más ante su presencia, se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar, sólo para un segundo después sentir una mano en su antebrazo, deteniéndolo. Esto hubiera sido hasta especial si hubiera sido cualquier otra mujer pero no ella.

-----

"Esto no significa nada cuando en diez minutos, dos horas o cuatro me estarás haciendo a un lado." Sintió la mano de ella intensificando su fuerza.

Quería soltarlo y dejarlo ahí sólo, colocar todo este asunto detrás de ellos, olvidar que si quiera existió, pero se dio por vencida al menos en esta batalla porque sabía que cada vez que Michael se le acercara sería una batalla con ella misma no salir corriendo y dejarlo sólo donde estaba, "No quiero ir, Michael, pero hay una parte de mí que sabe que debería hacerlo."

Michael se giró, "Sólo quiero saber, ¿te vas o no?" Minutos atrás le había dicho que respetaría su decisión de marcharse si eso era lo que anhelaba por su parte guerrera pero la verdad era que el amor era egoísta y él no quería que se marchara así fuera por algo que la apasionaba más que él.

No le podía preguntar eso, ¿acaso no la había estado escuchando los últimos minutos? "Michael, yo necesito-"

No más disculpas, tan sólo le estaba pidiendo que aceptara sus sentimientos y que no se marchara, no le estaba proponiendo matrimonio como para que actuara como si esto fuera una tragedia. Suponiendo que iba a decir que necesitaba tiempo la interrumpió, "Haz tenido los últimos meses para pensarlo, Selene, si aún te cuesta tomar una decisión es porque entonces sí deberías marcharte." La vio cayada pues sabía que sí decía que no se marchaba estaría admitiendo que tenía sentimientos por él, "Te estoy haciendo las cosas fáciles, no te estoy pidiendo algo que no puedes admitir tan sólo te estoy pidiendo que me comuniques tu decisión."

"Mi decisión no es tan fácil de tomar cuando no sólo nos compromete a nosotros dos, hay un ejército afuera que-"

"Ya sabes mi posición en cuanto a eso." Le respondió y estúpidamente esperó una respuesta que nunca llegó, pero ella aún seguía tocándolo, por última vez decidió dejar la soberbia que lo estaba embargando y ser de nuevo el que pedía. Con el brazo que tenía libre lo llevó al cuello de ella donde la cogió, haciendo un esfuerzo para no demostrar que esto era lo último que quería hacer en ese momento, rogar, en su situación sentía más rabia que nada.

Hacía unos segundos había querido decirle a Michael que las cosas no eran tan fáciles como él las veía y que se pusiera en sus zapatos, pero eso también implicaría que ella se tenía que poner en los de él, y por la mirada que estaba recibiendo sabía que lo estaba haciendo sufrir, él la quería, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien la quiso? ¿Qué se interesó genuinamente por ella? ¿Estaba en verdad dispuesta a perder eso por una de sus incapacidades, de sus caprichos?

------

Eso era lo que se imaginaba podía suceder si seguía con esa actitud, lo que en verdad pasaría era que ella no aceptaría su actitud y decidiría marcharse por eso decidió jugarse una carta mejor. No iba a ser idiota y buscándole pelea hacerle las cosas fáciles, al contrario, se las iba a hacer difíciles, miró la mano que lo sostenía y luego a ella y tomando valor la tomó del cuello y calculadamente la acercó a sus labios. Sin dudarlo la sintió devolviéndole el beso intensamente, un enredo de labios y lenguas mientras se giraba hacia a él y lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

Entre otras cosas era esto exactamente por lo cual se le hacía tan difícil apartarse de Michael, el desgraciado era persistente. Otro antes también lo había sido pero nunca la había tratado como Michael lo hacía. Selene había descubierto hacía poco era una persona indecisa pero con esto tomó su decisión final, o al menos la tomó por ese momento, en medio del beso sintió que la tomaba de los muslos y la levantaba, despegó sus labios de los de él para impedirle hacer lo que iba a hacer pero para cuando iba a vocalizar su negativa se encontró siendo colocada sobre una mesa de decoración que había estado al otro lado de ellos, en esos ocho meses que habían vivido ahí Selene nunca la había notado.

Estaban haciendo lo contrario a lo que debían de hacer, él necesitaba una respuesta antes de poder continuar y ella necesitaba primero tomar una decisión, pero cuando la lujuria está presente uno piensa muy poco. La vio que se iba a levantar pero se lo impidió, tan solo algo tan simple como colocar sus manos sobre sus muslos y presionar le impedía el escape, "Relájate, nada va a pasar." Le dijo sabiendo que ella tal vez pensaba que quería consumar el acto ahí mismo, lo quería, pero sabía que en cualquier momento alguien podía pasar y descubrirlos en plena, "Si alguien se acerca me separaré."

"Esto es de locos." Selene le dijo dejando de resistirse, aún lo deseaba, tanto como esa tarde sino más, "¿Es esto lo que sucede en relaciones humanas? ¿Pelean y luego-"

Michael no la dejó terminar de hablar, la estaba besando de nuevo, no furiosamente como antes sino lento mientras pasaba la palma de su mano por su espalda. Sabía, había sabido desde la primera vez que se acostó con ella que la tenía que tratar como ningún otro la había tratado para así ganarse su completa atención, caricias, palabras de cariño, demostraciones de afecto, ¿qué otra cosa podría devastar a una mujer fría y dura como Selene? Y ella podía no darse cuenta o negarlo pero quería eso, o al menos en un nivel subconsciente, le hacía falta. Y no, no lo consideraba bajo, no estaba jugando con ella, la quería legítimamente y eso lo excluía de cualquier culpa. Quería decirle que parecía muy interesada en relaciones humanas y que si quería él se lo podía mostrar pero le pareció algo cursi. "Las relaciones humanas no son tan mecánicas como las de los inmortales. Las nuestras están llenas de sorpresas, un momento peleando, el siguiente haciéndolo desesperadamente contra el primer objeto que se encuentra." Esta vez no traía el traje de traficante de muerte pero si algo similar que utilizaba para sus entrenamientos de armas, las botas usuales, un pantalón de látex que le cubría las piernas, encima una falda también del mismo material que le llegaba a media pierna, y un chaleco de cuero sin mangas, fácilmente pudo encontrar su cuello descubierto mientras le empezaba a acariciar una de sus piernas, "A mí me parece que ya has tomado tu decisión." Le susurró contra la boca al ver que no lo hacía alejar y volviendo al tema principal.

Y lo había hecho, quería estar con Michael. ¿Por qué estaba actuando como una mujer sin experiencia ante él? ¿Permitiendo que la interrumpiera con besos y caricias? ¿Haciendo lo que él quería? ...Aunque también fuese lo que ella quería. Esperaba que ese enorme lapso de estupidez que estaba teniendo cada vez ante su presencia ese día desapareciera para el siguiente. ¿Por qué lo había detenido cuando lo había visto marcharse? ¿Por qué había colocado su mano sobre su antebrazo? Sintiendo la desesperación que la embargaba cuando empezaba a sobre analizar cosas a las cuales ya les había encontrado respuesta decidió ser sincera. Siendo más fácil para ella comunicarse con él cuando estaban en este tipo de situaciones decidió revelarle algo crucial antes de que le dieran ganas de arrepentirse, "Estaba contenta, cuando te vi llegar..." le dijo en tono bajo y sin mirarlo, esas palabras extrañas mientras salían de su boca, pero él claro, tenía que hacer un espaviento de eso, por eso en cuanto vio que le iba a decir algo lo cogió de la cara y le plantó otro beso, largo y profundo para así evitar que quisiera hablar de la magnitud de sus sentimientos y ese tipo de cosas. Que le bastara saber que había estado contenta debía de ser suficiente. La verdad era que no había estado solo contenta sino feliz, y calmada.

Michael le respondió de la misma forma, haciendo a un lado sus palabras momentáneamente. Luego con los segundos se detuvo lentamente, de los hombros la hizo separar de él, ¿Selene contenta? Se preguntó, lo máximo que había notado de ella tener esa clase de emociones era cuando daba una sonrisa maliciosa o cuando sonreía pero esa sonrisa nunca le alcanzaba a sus ojos tristes. "¿Estabas contenta?" se escuchó preguntándole no pudiendo evitar la sonrisa y el tono de autosatisfacción que llegó y como no, estar contenta tal vez para ahora era una emoción totalmente ajena para ella, y él le había producido esa emoción de nuevo.

Vio a Michael inclinándose hacia ella con una actitud juguetona y llena de satisfacción que nunca le había visto, sabía que la sonrisa en su boca no era para burlarse de sus sentimientos o de sus palabras pero eso fue lo que sintió. Incomoda y afectada por su repentina actitud hacia ella Selene se bajó de la mesa, "Aliviada de ver que continuabas con vida." Le contestó, había escuchado lo que le había dicho, ¿para qué quería hacerla repetirlo? Desconocido para ambos era que esta sería la única frase de cariño que le daría a Michael en meses.

La sonrisa de Michael se apagó reconociendo el gesto defensivo, no quiso presionarla más con esa parte que como ella le había dicho antes, no estaba lista para dar, "Está bien."

¿Y ahora qué? Selene se preguntó al ver el tan repentino cambio de eventos, no sabía qué hacer y él parecía querer quedarse ahí parado por siempre, "Necesito ir a buscar a Jhon..."

Michael notó que iba a irlo a buscar a su habitación por eso desde un principio habían estado subiendo gradas, decidió preguntarle después cual sería el motivo para eso, o más fácilmente, preguntarle a Jhon, "Yo tengo una reunión..." La vio asintiendo y después dudando si marcharse o no. Unos metros después recordó que a la hora de la verdad ella no había tomado una decisión, "Selene..." le dijo mientras la alcanzaba y en ese momento un plan se empezó a formar, ella se detuvo esperándolo pero en vez de hablarle decidió cogerla por detrás y abrazarla, sus labios inmediatamente encontraron su cuello y la escuchó exhalando.

"Creo que de esto ya hemos tenido suficiente." No esto de nuevo, pensó cerrando los ojos sintiendo como el pecho de él presionaba con su espalda mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su estomago, sus labios jugando con la piel de su nuca y cuello, su aliento caliente haciéndola erizar y estremecer, su cuerpo subió de temperatura nuevamente, "Michael, necesitamos hablar." Le repitió las palabras que ese día los dos se habían estado tirando, a su vez exponiendo más su cuello para que él continuara besándolo. Se quejó cuando sintió los dientes de él haciendo presión.

Era exactamente eso lo que le iba a decir y Michael le asintió, no había nadie más interesado que él de que las cosas quedaran claras antes de llevar las cosas más allá. Ella se giró en sus brazos y lo volvió a besar y él a dar un paso hacia adelante para apoyarla contra un panel de madera. Ella no le había hecho las cosas fáciles en los últimos ocho meses, ¿por qué debería de hacérselas él? Selene tenía experiencia, podía decirlo tan sólo por la forma en que besaba bruscamente y ni siquiera le cortaba con sus dientes así que decidió hacer lo mismo que había hecho en ese baño hacía meses, con seguridad determinada llevó la lengua hasta su boca y después de enredarse con la de ella momentáneamente la extrajo y mientras lo hacía fuertemente la apoyó contra uno de sus colmillos. Selene inmediatamente lo empujó, "Mierda." Le dijo sintiendo como las pocas gotas empezaban a trabajar en ella, sus ojos sin quererlo cambiando a azules y sus sentidos agudizándose haciendo que la sangre le llamara más la atención. Michael la recriminaba por sus renuencias y después venía y hacía cosas como esta, pensó mientras lo miraba expectante y luego lenta y descaradamente lo vio acercándosele de nuevo.

A diferencia de los besos en ese baño llenos de desespero este fue largo, lento, suave, lleno de promesas sugestivas de lo que sucedería cuando estuvieran finalmente solos, tal vez porque así lo querían, tal vez porque la herida no paraba de sangrar. Había algo en su mente que le decía que podía llevar las cosas más allá en ese mismo lugar y ella no lo detendría perdida en su lujuria de sangre pero no lo quiso así, la quería con ella queriéndolo y no sólo porque él la había engañado en primer lugar. Paraban varias veces para respirar y luego volvían a continuar, no supo que tanto estuvieron así pero ya estaba sintiendo los estragos de los besos en su cuerpo, tembló cuando la sangre empezó a disminuir y la sintió succionando su lengua para así sacar los restos de su sangre, Michael no pudo evitar rugir y tratar de no pensar en la otra parte de su cuerpo que inmediatamente se le había venido a la mente. Momentos después ella rompió el beso jadeante, aparentemente satisfecha, y cansada, pues se aferraba a su camisa y apoyaba contra la pared no queriéndolo hacer en él, "¿Es esa tu reacción cada vez que besas a alguien que está sangrando o-?" le preguntó sin aliento y rozándole la espalda.

Esto no era justo. Selene lo miró a los ojos, lo irónico era que a ella nunca le había gustado jugar con la sangre, con él se podía ver en una cama bebiendo todo el día, tocando su cuerpo desnudo y- Sacudió la cabeza, eso definitivamente se lo había colocado él en la mente con sus memorias, "No tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo, ¿verdad?" Le preguntó tratando de controlar sus emociones que ya para ahora estaban desbordadas, ¿tenía idea alguna él lo que la sangre en verdad le hacía a un vampiro? se preguntó sintiéndose débil, deseaba a Michael en ese mismo momento, y deseaba continuar bebiendo de él mientras la tomaba. Diablos, en el estado que se encontraba él podía hacerle lo que quisiera y ella lo dejaría. "No me gusta jugar con sangre."

Michael hizo una nota mental de recordarse averiguar en sí a que se había referido con su pregunta, "Si eso no es gustándote como sería si te gustara." Sabía que en ese momento y por lo que había hecho era ella la que en ese momento sentía más deseo que él. Recibió una de esas miradas que si pudieran matar lo habrían hecho y le sonrió deslizando la mano de su espalda hasta su cadera y después por el lado externo de su pierna.

Vio la sonrisa de él agrandándose y sintió la mano en su pierna deslizándose, luego separó su cadera de la de ella un tanto y cambió de manos para llevarla debajo de la falda y entre ellos. La mano suavemente masajeando su muslo interno, deseaba a Michael, lo deseaba ya, pero sabía cómo controlar sus emociones lo suficiente como para no dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera en público. "Ya basta." Le dijo de nuevo con su pulso acelerado, pero con ojos cambiando de los azules a los cafés, la lujuria de sangre pasando aunque no por completo.

Michael no se detuvo, "Si me fueras a tocar como yo lo voy a hacer no te detendría." Le suspiró con su dedo pulgar haciendo presión en su muslo, tan sólo quería tentarla así como ella lo hacía con él sólo que ella la mayoría de las veces no sabía que lo estaba haciendo. A su mente venían todas esas veces en los entrenamientos, los rozamientos físicos, cuando lo regañaba con un arma en mano, cuando se agachaba a recoger algo, los rozamientos accidentales y no tan accidentales.

En ese momento tenía un nudo en el estómago, estaba a punto de dejarlo tocarla íntimamente en público, "No lo dudo," le respondió, ¿que seguía a continuación? ¿Él desabotonándose sus pantalones y deshaciéndose de los de ella y luego hacerlo ahí delante de cualquiera que pasara? "Detente." Llevó su mano hasta el brazo de él y lo apretó fuertemente para que viera que hablaba en serio.

Si hubiera continuado sentada en esa mesa si la hubiera tocado pero ahora con sus piernas cerradas impidiéndole el acceso era muy poco lo que podía hacer, lo que podía alcanzar para hacerla temblar y gemir contra él así fuera por unos momentos. .Y.Rápido. Se decidió cuando analizó lo que estaba pensando. Sabía que si lo tomaba como un juego eso la haría enojar, "Aguafiestas." Le susurró haciendo lo que le pedía y luego tomándola de la mano y masajeándola cuando ya estaban por fuera de su falda, "¿Te vas o no?" le preguntó a sus brillantes ojos cafés, los vio dudando por un segundo y que luego le evadían la mirada.

Cuando estaba así no necesitaba ni pensar, sabía lo que quería así fuera un error, volvió a mirarlo y le sacudió la cabeza mientras al mismo tiempo le daba un "No." a media voz. Vio las esquinas de sus labios subiendo un poco y después sus ojos alegrándose, su expresión transmitía variedad de emociones que no se podía sentir devolviendo, al menos no totalmente. En ese momento y por la forma en que su sonrisa se agrandó haciendo que las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos aparecieran y que sus ojos brillaran mientras sus cejas se suavizaban su pulso se aceleró más de lo que ya estaba, atenta de lo que sucedía volvió un poco más en sí y sintió que la sonrisa de él le producía un malestar mayor en su estómago, se sentía enferma, incomoda sacó su mano de la de él y la colocó sobre su hombro.

"Una palabra simple de dos letras, ¿ves? no fue tan difícil." Le dijo notando el cambio sutil de su postura aunque no hizo referencia a ello. Tampoco se confiaba mucho de su respuesta, podía decirle eso hoy y mañana cambiar de decisión. Sintiendo lo que pasaba por ella se separó un tanto y la tomó de los hombros, "Te acostumbrarás, Selene. No te preocupes." Le dijo, en el momento no queriendo hacer nada más para provocarlos, a ambos. Pudo sentir un cambio en sus propias emociones aún con esa falsa esperanza que le acababa de dar...esto era todo, este era el momento en que ella le aceptaba que quería algo más que una camarería o solamente sexo esporádico con él.

Extrañamente sintió que un peso, y bastante pesado, era quitado de sus hombros, era cuestión de días que reapareciera y fuera sustituido por otro, "No me preocupo." Le dijo defensivamente y empezando a caminar, acostumbrarse era olvidar lo que era y como lo había pensado antes, no quería cambiar por él ni nadie, ¿Qué esperaba ahora de ella? Y, ¿Estaría ella dispuesta a ceder? Lo más probable era que no. "Y ahora vamos que-" de repente la cogió del antebrazo, igual que ella lo había detenido a él, se tensó esperando sus palabras pues sabía que las habrían. Palabras tal vez de cariño que aún no quería escuchar, o de más provocación que era mejor apartar por el momento. "Michael..." dijo cuando vio la mano de él acercándose a su cara.

Le iba a decir que estaba a gusto con su decisión pero pudo ver un brillo en sus ojos que le indicó que era mejor quedarse callado, en vez de eso le masajeó la mejilla con el pulgar y llevó sus labios hasta donde los de él. Su brazo buscó su cintura y la apretaron a él mientras al mismo tiempo la apoyaba de nuevo contra la pared, sólo que esta vez no era por el primal instinto del deseo sino por la tranquilidad que le traían sus palabras, la besó suave y lentamente, al principio tan solo buscando sus labios, humedeciéndolos con los propios, masajeándolos, luego tal vez la pasión aumentó para ambos porque sintió una mano de ella posándose en su hombro y otra en su cuello, mientras abría un poco más los labios buscando mayor contacto, de repente su lengua estaba rozando los labios de ella y después introduciéndose entre ellos y tocando la de ella pero no como antes en busca de exploración o juegos, era tan sólo por el disfrute de la caricia. Segundos después sintió la mano en su hombro yendo a su cuello y rodeándolo, él por su parte llevó la mano que tenía en su cara a su espalda y la rodeó sueltamente. Recordaba la mayoría de los contactos que había tenido con ella y nunca lo había besado de esa forma tan...entregada. Este beso no fue como los anteriores, había algo que lo diferenciaba de los otros, no era la lentitud, no era que ella pareciera estar entregada a él ni que lo estuviera acariciando mientras lo besaba, había algo pero no sabía decir qué. Cuando se separaron aunque no tan agitados como ese día no pudo hacer nada más que estudiar su rostro en busca de algo, Selene le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos y después la retiró. En ese momento quería reiterarle su cariño por ella pero obviamente ella no lo deseaba. ¿Qué tal que la felicidad tan sólo le durara hasta mañana cuando ella de nuevo volviera a cambiar de opinión? Se preguntó sintiendo como los brazos de ella se movían sobre su cuello, ya no eran las manos las que tenía alrededor de él sino sus brazos, acercándolo más. Sospechaba que cada caricia que ella le daba era calculada pues en la mayoría podía ver o sentir algo de incomodidad, incluso hoy cuando lo había bienvenido en el pasillo de vigilancia lo había sentido. Michael llevó sus labios hasta su cara y dejó un beso en su mejilla, admiraba su cara.

Esta vez fue ella quien lo besó a él exactamente de la misma forma como se habían besado anteriormente. Sintió de nuevo esa sensación en el estomago que la hacía sentir enferma, aunque no era enfermedad lo que en verdad sentía pero si era un fastidio. La lengua de Michael se deslizó fuertemente al lado de la suya lo que la hizo volver a prestarle mayor atención a la situación en que estaba y no a sus pensamientos, le devolvió el gesto y pronto su lengua se encontraba deslizándose y jugando con la de él, a partir de ahí el beso se convirtió en menos dulce y más apasionado, más profundo. Selene había notado la falta de...entusiasmo por parte de Michael y prontamente le bajó la intensidad al beso que él mismo había provocado, seguramente estaba exhausto de todas esas semanas y lo único que quería ahora era descansar. 'Las cosas...debieron de...ser así desde...el...principio.' Lo escuchó susurrándole mientras ella misma lo interrumpía con el cerrar constante de sus labios sobre el inferior de él. Apenas sí se podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos en ese momento, mucho menos lo veía sucediendo meses atrás cuando apenas si se conocían... La placentera sensación de los dientes de él mordiendo su labio inferior, halándolo y luego su lengua lamiéndolo la hicieron querer mandar todo al demonio, sus pensamientos, las personas de esta casa y pedirle lo que en ese momento quería, que fueran a su habitación para terminar lo que habían empezado desde que él llegó. A lo que ahora mismo tan solo le daban vueltas. Pero aunque ella ya tenía lo que quedaba de la noche libre la de él no terminaba.

Para él este momento estaba vacío de cualquier pasión o deseo, tan sólo estaba lleno de triunfo. Había venido a buscarla temiendo lo que le iba a decir y tratando de enmascarar su irritación por ella y habían terminado de esta forma. Los labios resbaladizos de Selene, su lengua suave y húmeda, la respiración calmada contra su cara como si esto lo hicieran todos los días. El único cambio de respiración que notaba en ella era las exhalaciones apaciguadas que a veces dejaba salir. En su cabeza escuchaba dos latidos rápidos aunque no sabía diferenciar cual era el de quien. La situación entre ellos era tan apacible hasta que varios segundos después ella interrumpió el beso y volteó un poco la cara, Michael de nuevo dejó un beso allí y empezó a trazar un trayecto hasta su cuello, hasta ese punto donde podía ver su vena latiendo, el punto que la hacía temblar cada vez que la mordía. Sintió el pulso de ella aumentando seguramente adivinando lo que le iba a hacer y sonrió contra su cuello, para su sorpresa un segundo después sintió los brazos que habían estado cómodamente alrededor de su cuello aflojando su apretón y luego a ella parándose más derecha mientras lo dejaba ir por completo. En ese momento la esencia de otra persona le llegó e inmediatamente volteó a ver, una desazón le vino cuando notó que a penas la cabeza de Mirka era visible gracias a las escaleras, en cuanto vio los ojos que los miraban inquisitivamente dejó de recostarse sobre Selene, tan inmersos ambos habían estado en el otro que no se habían dado cuenta que había alguien cerca o que los habían estado observando. Viendo la mirada en sus ojos se imaginó de todo menos que se iba a disculpar y luego a marchar.

Selene observó por unos segundos el lugar en que la mujer había estado y se giró hacia Michael quien ya no la tenía presionada contra la pared, la mirada de la mujer le dijo algo sobre ella y Michael, no podía decir que pero había visto el enojo hacia él...y hacia ella misma en sus ojos. "Nunca la había visto..." le dijo tratando de no leer entre líneas, siempre tendía a confundir las cosas.

Michael se encogió de hombros, "Es del grupo que vino con nosotros." Le respondió calmadamente, aunque por otro lado sintiéndose culpable. No sabía hasta que punto quería ocultarle que había tenido algo por muy pequeño que fuera no con ella pero con Norah, definitivamente este sería el peor momento para decírselo.

Ah, sí, el grupo, había oído algo de eso. En vez de darle importancia a algo que no se lo merecía preguntó lo que había querido saber, "¿Cómo lo tomó Sebastián?" le preguntó tratando de esconder la secreta satisfacción que esto le causaba, sabía que no pudo haber sido una buena noticia.

Michael frunció el ceño al ver el repentino cambio de tema y al brillo maldadoso en sus ojos, "Me quería colgar."

"No lo dudo." Le contestó imaginándoselo y luego se recordó lo que debía de estar haciendo. También pensó en lo que se le vendría cuando el mismo Sebastián se diera cuenta que no iba a ir a la misión. Se aclaró la garganta, "Deberías de ir a la reu-"

Michael le sacudió la cabeza, iba a ir a la reunión pero primero lo primero, "Debemos hablar, Selene." Ella le asintió, "Pero no quiero hacerlo aquí." La vio frunciendo el ceño y después pensativa, él sabía que tenía la razón y que ella no podría discutírselo. Hizo cálculos de cuánto tiempo le tomaría la reunión y llegar a aquella choza que ella solía utilizar como garaje, "A eso de las cuatro voy a estar en el lugar de siempre."

"¿A las cuatro?" Selene le preguntó no gustándole no sólo que la quisiera hacer salir de la casa a esa hora sino que era muy tarde para su confort, dos horas y llegaría el amanecer.

¿Todos esos meses atrás no le interesó salir en horas de la tarde y quemarse la espalda mientras corría a la choza pero ahora de repente tenía dudas de ir cuando aún estaría de noche? "Me imagino que para esa hora ya la reunión se habrá acabado." Le respondió, la vio exhalando dudándolo y que parecía se iba a negar, "Voy a estar ahí." Le dijo dándole a entender que iba a ir de todas formas ella le dijera que no.

No era sólo el hecho de que estuviera cerca del amanecer sino también que sabía que no debía salir de la casa tras la llegada de una misión, aún tendría respuestas que dar al día siguiente y también tenía que descansar, por otro lado su interés por saber entre otras cosas como fueron las cosas en su misión la hicieron aceptar, o eso se decía, sabía muy bien lo que sucedería en cuanto estuvieran solos. Su estomago se encogió lleno de anticipación, "Está bien." Le dijo no dejándole ver lo que le producía e inmediatamente girándose y empezando a caminar escaleras abajo.

Michael la siguió listo para la reunión, aún con preocupaciones en su mente. No iba a pasar el próximo día en esta casa, si hoy que creyó que sería llegar y descansar le ocurrió todo lo contrario no quería esperar a ver lo que sucedería el próximo día cuando se dieran cuenta que habían olvidado hacerle preguntas. Mínimo hasta le interrumpían el sueño para preguntarle qué había pasado con los cuerpos de todos a los que mataron. Sus ojos fueron a parar al cuerpo de Selene, sus caderas moviéndose con cada paso que daba.

•

•

Michael llegó a su destino a las cuatro y cincuenta, la reunión se había alargado más de lo que creía. Por una parte esperaba encontrarla, por otra no pues la había llamado a decirle que llegaría tarde pero que de todas forma se encontraran a lo que dudaba ella haría pues no pondría su vida en peligro tan solo por ir a verlo, y no debió de pedirle eso. Se bajó del carro y decidió dar una vuelta antes de que ella llegara, nunca le había prestado mayor atención al lugar, era un terreno baldío con una casa pobre que había sido abandonada años atrás, era un buen punto se decidió. Si los iban a buscar dudaba que lo fueran a hacer en un sitio como este, probablemente pensarían en un hotel o en un lugar más ostentoso...aunque si estuviera huyendo este sería el tipo de lugar en que se imaginaba le tocaría esconderse. Se acercó y abrió la puerta solo para encontrarse con algo diferente de la última vez, el lugar estaba siendo remodelado, podía ver algunos cambios pero lo más notorio eran las paredes sin acabar de pintar, blancas, los materiales y tarros de pintura regados por todos lados, no supo porque pero algo le dijo que esto no se debía a Selene. Vio la puerta que anteriormente había llevado a un baño de lo más pequeño y se aproximó encontrándose que había sido convertido en una especie de closet, al cerrar la puerta se dio cuenta que la pintura aún estaba fresca pues la mano le quedó untada, caminó hasta donde encontró un trapo y se limpió el exceso mientras caminaba hasta donde ella una vez había tenido un carro, como era de esperarse no había nada. Saliendo del lugar decidió investigarlo, tal vez por la paranoia que ahora ese mundo traía, era extraño que arreglaran el lugar por dentro pero no por fuera, examinó el perímetro de la casa y encontró una escalera en la parte trasera, el techo estaba siendo arreglado, lo pudo ver desde abajo. Todo parecía normal y no levantaba mayores sospechas, era como si los dueños hubieran decidido reformar el lugar. Miró su reloj, las cinco, caminando se alejó otro tanto hasta que llegó hasta un árbol que le había llamado la atención por la forma curvada de su tronco, si mientras de lejos parecía que el árbol se iba a caer de cerca sus frutos sólo decían que estaba en perfecto estado. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver las manzanas, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se comió una? Se preguntó mientras al mismo tiempo se acordaba de sus días de colegio, de vez en cuando una piedra en la mano mientras trata de bajar con ella uno de los mangos de algún árbol. Una vez que la tuvo en su mano se sentó en el piso y la limpió bien con su camisa, tal vez demasiado bien, el sabor dulce fue un shock para sus sentidos los cuales habían estado privados de esas sensaciones por meses, Dios, se dijo dándole otro mordisco y sintiendo como la boca se le llenaba de jugo, extrañaba esto así la fruta no estuviera muy buena, la sangre aunque buena carecía de proporcionar este tipo de sensaciones. Se había propuesto darle apenas dos mordiscos pues recordaba que de comida humana no se podía disfrutar demasiado, aún así le dio otros dos mordiscos más y fue un sacrificio hacer lo que quedaba a un lado. Cinco y veinte, vio varios minutos después que eran, ella no había aparecido y sospechaba que no lo iba a hacer, era una persona sumamente puntual, decepcionado pensó en quedarse otro momento tal vez hasta las y media pero esperar no cambiaria las cosas. Regresó al carro, para prontamente escuchar un motor, supo que era ella tan sólo por el carro, deportivo, de una marca muy conocida y cara, y extraño a ese lugar, no era algo que uno vería en el campo sino en una ciudad, tenía una mina de oro, se recordó. La vio bajándose y después acercándose a él, mientras lo hacia el ansia que hacía horas había desaparecido reapareció, "Pensé que habías recapacitado, que no vendrías."

"Lo hice." Le dijo sincerándose, "por eso la tardanza." La tardanza no se debía tan solo a eso, también se debía a que había confundido el lugar de encuentro, había creído que él se había estado refiriendo a su casa pero para cuando recibió la llamada de su retraso se dio cuenta que no había forma que pudiera cubrir la distancia desde la casa de Gabriel a la suya en menos de una hora, y eso tan sólo le dejaba otro lugar. Y sí, antes de dejar la casa de Gabriel se había estado proponiendo si era una buena decisión la que había tomado.

A Michael no le extrañó nada que se lo revelara así como así, suponía que sus palabras podían incluso molestarlo un tanto, pero de que le servía molestarse, él sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo desde un principio, sabía que a Selene le tomaría mucho tiempo dejar las dudas, lo que no sabía era que no serían meses como él lo pensaba sino años. "Te ves hermosa." Le dijo apreciando mucho el atuendo que traía que no era muy diferente a los que usaba cada vez que se iba a mezclar con el mundo humano, jeans ceñidos mostrando sus largas piernas, piernas que le gustaría tener alrededor de él, blusa púrpura oscura, la blusa en sí no era sencilla como las que antes le había visto, era ajustada pero no mucho, con mangas tres cuartos sueltas, tenía un cuello redondeado que mostraba su clavícula y como adorno dos tiras que salían de la unión de este y que se amarraban, aún así al unirse dejaban ver una forma circular donde se podía visualizar un poco su escote, "Lo cual no es extraño. Sería extraño decirte lo contrario." Era insoportable cuan hermosa era y todo sin una gota de maquillaje pero en ese momento no tenía la mirada que complementaba su rostro.

No se mezclaría bien con el mundo humano si usaba ropa de hacía veinte años, llamaría más la atención, "No creo que ninguno de los dos vino hasta aquí a hablar de temas banales." Le respondió fijándose en la forma en que estaba mirando su cuerpo y de nuevo la sugestión llegó.

El tono de voz frío y la forma distante en que se estaba comportando le provocaron algunas dudas a Michael, no lo que había estado en sus planes. Pero había venido hasta acá al tanto de lo que sucedería entre ellos, ¿cierto? Selene no era ingenua, y para ella primero estarían las responsabilidades y después la diversión, ni siquiera se necesitaba conocerla mucho para estar al tanto de eso, si es que uno llegaba tan lejos como para asumir que ella se divertía, "¿De qué quieres hablar primero?" Le preguntó teniendo en cuenta tomar los temas rápidamente, y a su pesar se sintió excitándose mientras la veía caminar hacia donde él se encontraba, no demasiado como para que ella lo pudiera notar pero si como para hacerlo sentir incomodo.

Sólo la forma física de Michael estaba siendo suficiente para emocionarla, él parado ahí, brazos a sus lados que enmarcaban su torso atlético, piernas abiertas mientras esperaba que se le acercara, aspecto sumamente desaliñado así estuviera bien vestido y como había pensado tantas veces antes, no debía de encontrarlo tan atractivo, Selene continuó aproximándose, con cada paso que daba su corazón aumentaba de ritmo así como la temperatura alrededor de ella. Finalmente estaban solos, nada los molestaría o interrumpiría si lo querían, miró el firmamento y supo que en poco tiempo amanecería, si no se apuraban perderían la oportunidad y en ese momento lo último que deseaba era continuar esperando, prácticamente había permanecido en un estado de continua excitación sexual desde que se encontraron en su habitación hacía doce horas y sabía que él también, no la engañaba con que lo primero que quería hacer al estar solos era enredarse con ella en una plática de algo que a él a final de cuentas no le interesaba mucho. "Podemos hablar después." Le dijo en cuanto lo alcanzó.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se excitaba por tan solo ver a alguien caminando, desde que era un adolescente, sin querer la forma en que había estado presionada contra él y restregándose le vino a la mente, mientras lo pensaba vio sus ojos brillando y cuando por fin estuvo a un escaso metro la escuchó decir las palabras que nunca creyó escuchar de sus labios, bueno, unas de ellas. Para cuando acabó su frase todos los sentidos de Michael habían despertado y ya se encontraban en contacto, tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo empezó a besar con tal urgencia y necesidad que lo dejó completamente sin aliento. Tan pronto como Michael la abrazó ella exhaló contra sus labios y continuaron el beso, podía sentir su emoción firmemente situada contra su abdomen, "Va a amanecer en un rato, Selene." Ella no le contestó y continuó besándolo. En vez de prestarle atención a sus palabras una de sus manos bajó al cuello de su camisa y la sintió tocando la camiseta que tenía por debajo, después sus manos se situaron sobre la camisa y se la empezó a desabotonar de forma descendente. Se tendrían que apurar pensó viendo el apuro de ella, apuro que él compartía, para ahora ninguno de los dos necesitaban juego previo, ese lo habían tenido horas atrás, mientras sentía sus manos deslizándose hacia al otro botón llevó una de las suyas a uno de sus senos y lo apretó firmemente, como había sospechado desde que sus pechos se unieron, llevaba puesto un brassiere. A continuación ella empezó a quejarse mientras continuaba con su trabajo. Le sorprendió un tanto que en vez de abrirle la camisa y tener botones volando en todas las direcciones tuviera la paciencia de ir botón por botón. Cuando llegó al último aprovechó que lo dejó ir un tanto para agachar la cabeza y morderle la clavícula y prontamente meterse uno de sus senos cubiertos a la boca, la blusa y el brassiere podían ser una barrera y le mermarían la sensibilidad pero aun así buscó su pezón y empezó a morderla suavemente, ella arqueó la espalda mientras le daba más acceso y al mismo tiempo le sacaba la camisa, esta cayó al piso un segundo después y las manos de él fueron una a su cadera y la otra al seno contrario, las de ella a alejarlo para así poder quitarle la camiseta que había traído por debajo, estaba demasiado vestido, cuando no lo pudo hacer pues él no se dejaba simplemente introdujo su mano dentro de la camiseta y le arañó un costado, precisión exacta para no cortarlo, solo para dejar una marca rojiza que desapareció segundos después, el se quejó contra su pezón, ahora el contrario, y ella tembló. La satisfacción de Michael aumentó cuando la dejó ir y ella le ayudó a quitarse la camiseta, tenía los brazos en el aire y la cara cubierta cuando la sintió abalanzándose sobre él y empezando a besarle el pecho inmediatamente, mordiendo y lamiéndolo ascendentemente, sus brazos alrededor de él. ¡Aquí, ella lo deseaba aquí! No parecía tener dudas de eso. Michael se liberó de su camiseta y la dejó hacer, pronto le besaba el cuello con insistencia y él le devolvía el gesto. Selene trazó un camino descendente dejando besos en su hombro, cuello y pectoral izquierdo mientras apoyaba su mano sobre el otro y le rozaba los vellos de su pecho, atenta a las caricias similares que él también le estaba brindando, "Vamos...adentro." Le pidió contra su piel y falta de aliento.

Esas palabras, el tono, el beso, lo hicieron estremecer, mientras empezaba a succionarlo, llevó su mano hasta su nuca e hizo presión para que ella se despegara y lo mirara, buscó los labios de ella y la volvió a apretar fuerte de un seno para hacerla quejarse, en ese momento sus labios abriéndose le permitieron introducir su lengua profundamente en ella. Las caricias fuertes de Selene hasta el momento eran algo desconocido para él. Era una mujer fuerte, sumamente segura de sí misma y de sus atributos físicos, no permitía que nadie se metiera con ella, era sólo de esperarse que la misma pasión que demostrara para el campo de batalla y su vida en general fuera reflejada en la cama...esta era la primera vez que la veía reflejando esas cosas con él, como en sus sueños. "No podemos, ese lugar está hecho nada." Sintió a Selene quejándose por sus palabras pero prontamente ella pareció solucionarlo todo porque la sintió agachándose y tirando de sus brazos para que la acompañara a acostarse en el pasto. Con ese movimiento simple de ella, simple pero lleno de autoridad, sintió como perdía el control de las cosas y se lo entregaba a ella, mirando a sus ojos se excitó al encontrárselos aún cafés, ojos que le prometían tal vez sin saber los placeres de la lujuria de la carne y del afecto, si lo hubiera mirado con sus ojos azules no hubiera visto el poco cariño que veía ahí presente. Un segundo después de que empezara a traerlo con ella al piso la detuvo de la cintura y la hizo enderezar de nuevo. La deseaba en sus condiciones no en las de ella, la quería con la misma pasión que demostraba en ese momento pero con él estando en control, control de ella era lo único que no había obtenido, la primera vez había sido con la condición de que ella lo olvidaría al día siguiente, en la segunda lo había dominado, la recordaba aún encima de él, en la tercera fue porque perdió su batalla con ella misma sobre la lujuria de la sangre, ahora, ahora era sólo deseo reprimido, deseo que quería controlar. Dado que no le avergonzaba hacerlo ahí al aire libre la miró a los ojos que lo veían con desconcierto y llevó sus manos a la blusa, dado que las dos tiras eran solo de adorno las dejó quietas y quitó la blusa sacándosela por la cabeza, inmediatamente quedó viendo un brassiere, sus manos fueron a su espalda y separaron los dos broches, mientras se lo quitaba le rozó los costados. Siempre se había preguntado si usaba ropa interior cuando se colocaba ropa humana, ahora esa duda quedaba resuelta. Sin preámbulo alguno, sin mirarla a los ojos, sin besarla tiernamente, tomó un pecho en su mano y colocó su pulgar sobre su aureola rodeándola después tratando de aplanar su pezón erecto mientras se inclinaba y mordía la unión entre su cuello y hombro haciéndola respirar con dificultad, temblar en sus brazos y sostenerse de él, después llevó su otro seno libre a su boca.

Su húmeda y áspera lengua rodeando lentamente su seno y después sus labios tomando su pezón mientras la empezaba a succionar y a pasar su lengua la hicieron temblar y terminaron de disparar todo sus deseos, "Michael..." le dijo apreciando lo que le hacía pero la verdad era que no necesitaba que lo hiciera, tan solo lo deseaba ahí mismo y ahora... Y él pareció leer en su exclamación su necesidad porque se enderezó y aproximó de nuevo su cuerpo al de ella, ahora si lo podía sentir completamente excitado, tuvo las ganas de llevar su mano hasta su pantalón tan solo para hacerlo apurar pero él la detuvo antes de que su pensamiento hubiera terminado. Sintió las manos de él sujetar sus costados y después deslizándose hacia abajo firmemente en una mímica de lo que había hecho temprano, luego sus manos estaban sobre su trasero mientras lo apretaba y al mismo tiempo la presionaban contra él, y luego lo que no se esperó, que sus manos continuaran deslizándose hasta sus muslos donde se los abrió y por instinto supo lo que iba a hacer y se sujetó mientras él la levantaba y ella colocaba sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Michael la subió justo hasta donde la quería, a que sus pecho quedara a la altura de su cara, empezó a caminar hacia la casa mientras le prestaba atención a sus senos, lamidas, succiones y mordiscos rápidos, ella mientras tanto tan solo se aferraba a él con piernas y manos, su centro contra su estomago sin penas buscando otro tipo de estimulo. Sus manos contra sus caderas y dedos extendiéndose hasta su trasero de donde la movía y apretaba buscando excitarla más.

"Creí que él lugar..." no acabó de decir prefirió dejar el mensaje en el aire, necesitaba aire. ¿Le había mentido sobre el estado del lugar para ver que tan lejos estaba dispuesta a llegar ahí afuera? De repente su espalda tocó una pared empujándola hacia él y Michael la miró mientras empezaba a apoyar su estomago contra su centro, incitándola más.

"Lo están arreglando." Le dijo seguro que donde no hubiera prendas entre ellos la hubiera penetrado desde el mismo momento en que la cargó, ella le devolvió una mirada que él no quiso descifrar "Te he tenido presionada contra paredes todo el día...es solamente apropiado que te folle contra una...¿no lo crees?" Le susurró sin aire, la satisfacción que le dio sentirla responder ante la palabra burda que había utilizado fue como pocas que había sentido, le había gemido e inmediatamente al mismo tiempo vuelto a rozar contra su estomago mientras lo aproximaba más con sus piernas. Estaba seguro que de haber estado dentro de ella también hubiera sentido sus músculos internos aprisionándolo, ante ese pensamiento se sintió latiendo y empezando a mojar sus pantalones por ella, "Me vuelves loco." Le dijo mientras la rozaba contra su estomago, queriendo hacerla enloquecer. Un instante después un maldito teléfono empezó a sonar, no era el de él, el suyo lo había dejado en el carro. Inmediatamente llevó su mano hasta su trasero y se lo extrajo del bolsillo de sus jeans, si no cargaba bolsos ese era el único lugar donde lo podría guardar, además lo había sentido anteriormente al acariciarla. Por la mirada que vio en su cara vio que iba a responder, se lo entregó de mala gana al mismo tiempo que dejó de cargarla, sabía que ella sentiría la necesidad de contestar, aunque pareciera estar tan molesta como él de que aún con kilómetros de distancia los siguieran interrumpiendo.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó molesta, Michael también parecía estarlo pero pareció que iba a aprovechar el tiempo de otra forma y que no iba a dejar que los interrumpieran por completo, lo vio arrodillándose a sus pies, en ese momento en vez de preguntarse que deseaba sus ojos se posaron sobre la generosa curva que hacían sus pantalones en su entrepierna y como se llevaba la mano momentáneamente hasta su erección cubierta para aliviarse. "Está conmigo." Le dijo a Sebastián, estaba atenta a lo que le decían, si estaban preguntándole por Michael era porque no les había dicho que dejaría la casa, también estaba atenta a él deteniéndose y quitándole los zapatos mientras ella cooperaba y luego mirándola a los ojos mientras le besaba el estomago temblante y sus manos iban al botón de los pantalones y se los desabrochaba, "Él está bien." Sus ojos irreversiblemente volviendo a su erección, más que bien. respondió tras la cantaleta que estaba recibiendo y permitiéndole a Michael bajarle el pantalón con calzón y todo, después ayudándole a que se los quitara. Cerró los ojos cuando en vez de sentir los picos que había dejado antes sintió la pequeña presión de su lengua antes de que sus labios se cerraran sobre su piel, su pantorrilla, su rodilla, su muslo, "Tan sólo queríamos hablar de ciertos asuntos sin ser interrumpidos constantemente. Sé que debería de -"

"Respira." Michael le dijo sonriendo cuando la vio diciendo esa cadena de palabras tan larga en la circunstancia en que estaban, podía ver que era un esfuerzo para ella no parar a tomar aire. Y se lo dijo sonriendo porque ya la tenía completamente desnuda, ya no había paso atrás. Sonrió más abiertamente a lo que pensaba hacer a continuación, escondió su cara en su muslo para que ella no lo pudiera leer.

En el momento que la interrumpió lo empujó con el pie pero él no hizo más que cogerlo y detenerla, sonriendo, "-estar descansando pero si no quiere yo que puedo hacer." En ese momento fue que vio su error, mientras la sujetaba del pie lo vio lentamente besándole el muslo interno, "Yo no tuve que ver nada con eso." En cuanto dijo esas palabras vio molestia pasar por los ojos de él pero no con ella, parecía estar muy interesado en lo que le hacía pero también lo estaba por lo que hablaban, igual que ella. Escuchó las recriminaciones de Sebastián pero eso fue nada comparado a ver a Michael llevando sus labios un poco más arriba, sus ojos se tornaron azules...no iba a- el pensamiento no lo terminó pues él se lo respondió al dejar caer su pierna y después besarle el monte de Venus, con su mano libre lo cogió fuertemente del cuello para hacerlo detener y lo hizo pues su siguiente beso fue en su ombligo, neciamente rodeándolo con la lengua y después introduciéndola.

Michael la sintió temblando, seguro de que ella veía las semejanzas en lo que le quería hacer, dejando su juego colocó la cabeza en su estomago y la apoyó fuertemente, luego como ya la había desconcentrado del beso que le había dado antes en un movimiento rápido se agachó y colocó su pierna sobre su hombro y la probó por primera vez.

Michael no le podía estar haciendo eso ahora, pensó mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente y tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás y sus caderas se movían más hacia la cara de él, fue un esfuerzo no dejar salir sonido alguno mientras disfrutaba y al mismo tiempo trataba de alejar su cabeza de entre sus piernas. Su tormento duró escasos diez segundos pero fueron suficientes para tenerla temblando, cuando Michael la miró con una sonrisa malévola ella le devolvió la peor que podía darle, lo iba a matar, en vez de atemorizarlo este le sonrió más abiertamente y de nuevo lo volvió a empujar con su pierna, se detuvo cuando volvió a repetir el movimiento de antes pero esta vez le dio un beso en su muslo, "Créeme, no es como si él haga todo lo que yo le digo." Le respondió y para darle a entender a Michael que se alejara lo volvió a apretar en el cuello, lo que vio a continuación le puso los pelos de punta, como si ya no los tuviera antes, la mano de Michael ahora mostrando sus uñas híbridas se acercaron al lugar en el cual acababa de dejar un beso y con precisión la cortaron, prontamente vio un hilo de sangre dejándola. 'Es tan ridículo que en el estado en que me encuentro aún se me pase por la cabeza preguntarme como sería probar de tu vena de la ingle. Por supuesto, eso no sería lo único que estaría probando.' esas palabras que le había dado meses atrás retumbaron en su cabeza.

Michael vio la sangre rápidamente dejándola y llevó sus labios hasta esta, en ese momento todo sentido que pudiera tener desapareció excepto por este, ¿era posible que pudiera sentir la excitación sexual en su sangre? ¿Era por eso que ella le había dado esas palabras de que él no sabía lo que hacía cuando la había instigado mordiéndola? Su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba el flujo de sangre y él no pensaba desperdiciar ni una gota, el olor de su excitación tan cerca le impedían que perdiera la suya pues en ese momento estaba más interesado en el liquido tibio bajando por su laringe hacia su estomago. No supo que tanto estuvo tomando sólo que cuando ya no hubo ni una gota sus labios recorrieron la extensión de su pierna ascendentemente en rastro de cualquier gota que se le pudiera haber escapado, cuando abrió los ojos estos dieron con su muslo en perfecto estado y algunas marcas rojas entre ellas sangre y los vestigios que quedaban de algunos moretones, chupadas, que prontamente desaparecieron, la mano de ella ya no lo estaba tratando de alejar sino acariciándolo...como un dueño acariciaría a su perro, tenía que estar bromeando, se dijo levantándose un tanto y apoyando su cabeza en su estomago, aún se sentía mareado, ella estaba agitada, miró hacia abajo a su muslo...muslo que le gustaría tener alrededor de sus caderas apretándolo.

En medio de lo que Michael le había hecho Sebastián continuaba con su tirada, ahora no hacia ella y a las influencias que ejercía en Michael sino a su irresponsabilidad por haber dejado que Michael se marchara y a la de él por haberlo hecho. Vio a Michael sujetándose de su estomago y pareció que intuyó que lo miraba porque levantó su cabeza, al mirarlo a los ojos supo que definitivamente estaba en problemas. Aunque fuera relativamente nuevo a ese mundo ya le estaba tomando el gusto a beber sangre proveniente de una fuente viva. Michael se levantó del piso en ese momento y tras hacer contacto visual la abrazó y empezó a besarle el cuello. El aire frío de la noche parecía no tener efecto en ella pues más eran las oleadas de calor que sentía provenientes de él.

"Dile que estas ocupada." Michael le susurro aún con su sabor tibio en sus labios. "Dile que tenemos mayores prioridades que escucharlo." La sintió temblando y que con su mano libre lo rodeaba por el cuello mientras lo acercaba más a ella...era la sangre, su propia sangre...era un afrodisiaco, lentamente buscó sus labios asegurándose de darle un beso sugestivo, como si apoyar sus caderas contra las de ella no fuera suficiente. Ella no dijo nada, le cogió la mano que había colocado alrededor de su cuello y se la masajeó mientras lentamente la llevaba entre ellos, la apretó por última vez cuando estuvo a nivel de su vientre bajo y luego se encargó de dejarla sobre la correa de sus pantalones.

"Michael está suficientemente grandecito como para saber cuando toma una decisión que no debe." Lo dijo con tal voz impasible que incluso sorprendió a Michael, estaba seguro que al otro lado de la línea Sebastián ni tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Tal vez por su elección de palabras Michael se movió de tal forma que le hizo llamar la atención a su entrepierna. Selene miró su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen y sus caderas de reojo también viendo el bulto que había aumentado de tamaño, llevó su mano hasta su estomago y la bajó descendentemente acariciando la línea de vellos finos que llevaban a donde quería que lo tocara. Colocó su mano sobre la hebilla de la correa y segundos después con movimientos suaves la pudo abrir, luego siguió el botón del pantalón. "Me imagino que sabe que tendrá que lidiar con las consecuencias, no es tan estúpido como parece."

Había sido sumamente erótico para él escucharla hablar mientras al mismo tiempo su mirada iba a su mano y lo que hacía en su ropa y a su cara para ver las emociones de lo que estaba haciendo le causaban, tras esas últimas palabras que dijo la vio levantando la cabeza y un brillo malicioso en sus ojos era visible, Michael volvió a llevar sus labios hasta su oreja, quería juegos de palabras, juegos iba a tener. Él no era hábil ni se sentía cómodo hablando sucio pero sí tratando de provocar "Si no supiera que es cuestión de minutos estar rodeado por ti me sentiría indignado." Inmediatamente la sintió tensionándose, para hacer su punto aún más apoyó su mano en su cadera y la empezó a llevar a su centro. Ella tuvo una forma excelente de detenerlo, prontamente su mano se encontraba asiéndolo por sobre el pantalón. Fingidamente pasó saliva "¿Es esa una amenaza?" le dijo mientras escuchó la voz apaciguada de Sebastián y que ella lo asía más fuerte. Sebastián le acababa de pedir que lo pusiera al teléfono, "Dile que le mando a decir que estoy cansado y que no deseo hablar con nadie." Él definitivamente no tendría la paciencia que ella estaba teniendo, Selene con un pequeño cambio y con voz firme repitió sus palabras y mientras lo hacía él movió sus caderas, lo había apretado después de preguntarle si era una amenaza, "Me encanta tu amenaza...Ojala todas tus otras amenazas hubieran sido de esta clase."

Tras esas palabras Michael separó sus labios de su oreja y buscó sus ojos. Le estaba mintiendo a Sebastián, ocultándole cosas y aún así no se sentía en lo más mínimo preocupada, aún así no se sentía como para devolverle la sonrisa a Michael, "No te voy a decir donde estamos." Le dijo sabiendo que él enviaría a un equipo a este lugar, pero para cuando llegaran ya sería demasiado tarde, ya estarían de vuelta a la casa, el equipo ya debía de venir en camino de todos modos. "Mira, estaremos de vuelta pronto." Michael escogió ese momento para volver a inclinarse sobre ella y continuar hablando, 'Te aseguro que hubieras tenido toda mi atención.' En ese momento dejó el agarre que tenía sobre él y lo empezó a recorrer suavemente. En cuestión de segundos tenía a un balbuceante y tembloroso Michael, literalmente, en sus manos, era mejor detenerlo al hacerlo perder la atención que ella perder la atención por sus palabras mientras estaba en una conversación con nadie más y nadie menos que Sebastián. La respiración acelerada de él mientras escondía la cara en la curva de su cuello no hacían más que volver a excitarla, a llevar sus emociones a como habían estado antes de la llamada. Selene alejó un tanto el teléfono de ella y murmuró un "Ayúdame." Mientras cuidadosamente cogía un poco de tela entre sus dedos y tiraba de ella. Luego colocando de nuevo el teléfono en su oído.

Michael sabía que no le podía bajar el cierre sin lastimarlo y que por eso sus palabras, entusiasmado por la forma en que estaba actuando inmediatamente llevó sus manos a su pantalón sólo para tener la fantástica sensación de ella tocando suavemente los vellos de su vientre bajo y después introduciendo su mano en sus pantalones, en su bóxer, inmediatamente tomó aire para que tuviera más espacio mientras deslizaba su mano y ubicaba la palma tibia entre la tela y su erección, protegiéndolo así del nefasto cierre. Su primer instinto fue querer gruñir y coger el teléfono y destrozarlo, bajarse el pantalón y abrirle las piernas e introducirse entre ellas, lo que hizo fue temblar y jadear cuando lo apretó, prontamente sintiendo su mano recorriéndolo completamente, continuando con su masaje y sus labios en el lóbulo de su oreja. Michael escuchaba a Sebastian hable que hable, seguro creyendo que por vez primera Selene le estaba prestando atención y escuchándolo, agarró el cierre y con la protección de ella entre ambos lo bajó fácilmente. Definitivamente Selene no le estaba prestando atención a Sebastián, pensó cuando aún con la mano dentro de su pantalón ella empezó a tirar de este, su mano segundos después ubicándose en su trasero, Michael sonrió, nunca lo había tocado ahí, y tirando de sus pantalones y bóxers desde esa ubicación. Ella le había pedido que le ayudara a bajarle el cierre pero nada de bajarse la ropa aún así decidió ayudarla, en cuestión de segundos su ropa se deslizó por sus piernas y quedaron a la altura de sus tobillos.

En cuanto sintió a Michael completamente desnudó descubrió que ya había tenido suficiente, "Mira Sebastián, tendremos esta charla mas tarde." Le dijo para sentir a Michael rozándose contra ella. Las sensaciones que esto le producían eran completamente diferentes a las de él y quien más para saberlo que él, un médico, así que no fue sorpresa alguna cuando sintió una mano acomodándose en su pierna, subiendo por su muslo y después volviendo a bajar hasta su rodilla, fácilmente y con su ayuda Michael le levantó la pierna y la acomodó a la altura de la cadera de él, ella hizo presión para atraerlo y pronto estaba moviéndose contra él, temblando y al menos ella, tratando de controlar su pulso y respiración. Volteó su cabeza cuando los labios de Michael empezaron a succionar su garganta.

Michael le devolvía la presión que ella hacía, arriba y abajo mientras ella empujaba hacia adelante, sus pliegues suaves y húmedos sólo querían hacer que esto terminara pero en vez de eso se detuvo un momento y acomodó mejor sus caderas, cuando hizo el primer movimiento de prueba y la sintió casi brincando en sus brazos supo que el ángulo que estaba empleando estimulaba su clítoris con cada movimiento. Ahora sí vio como le costaba trabajo continuar con su llamada, cuando vio que colocaba un dedo sobre el altavoz y alejaba el teléfono y se quejaba él se sintió pulsando por ella, necesitaba penetrarla. Selene aproximó su cara y lo besó aún balanceándose lentamente contra él y gimiendo en su boca cuando empezó a empujar fuertemente. Le iba a decir que al paso que iban iban a terminar follando así y que Sebastián aún estaría al teléfono, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso le arrebató el teléfono, y decidió aplicar acciones, "Sebastián, sé muy bien lo que estoy haciendo." Tomó respiración mientras Sebastián ahora parecía querer embarcarse con él en una discusión, "Sí, sí, sí, lo que digas. Como quieras...No te preocupes, hablamos en un rato." Y así nada más terminó la conversación sin darle tiempo a Sebastián a que lo interrumpiera. Con una mano deslizó la tapa del teléfono y le sacó la batería, prontamente dejándolo caer también a sus pies.

El repentino arrebato de Michael le llamó la atención pero no más que lo que estaban haciendo, miró al cielo y lo vio todavía oscuro. Michael vio a donde su atención se dirigió y miró su reloj, "Cinco y veinticuatro, ¿te quieres detener?" le preguntó estando seguro que no les tomaría ni cinco minutos acabar. ¿La respuesta de ella? Acercarlo aún más con su pierna, hacer fuerza con esta y sostenerse de sus hombros, luego dar un pequeño brinco y acomodar ahora la otra pierna alrededor de su cintura, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, todo en un movimiento ágil y suave. "Bien pensado." Le dijo de nuevo con sus manos en sus muslos sosteniéndola, presionó su pelvis contra la de él y empezó a mover su erección contra sus pliegues ahora más abiertos, sus piernas reaccionaron sacudiéndose de nuevo, sus muslos aferrándose a él como tanto lo había querido.

Selene sintió como Michael finalmente se ubicaba y una ola de calor la recorrió mientras empujaba hacia él pero luego lo sintió levantándola un poco y agachando su cabeza para besarle los senos, "Detente." Le pidió, enterrándole los dedos en sus hombros, ella no necesitaba eso, por si no lo había notado estaba más que lista para él. Michael la bajó de nuevo estrellando sus labios con los de ella y dándole un beso rápido y brusco que sólo hizo que lo deseara más, mientras se besaban lo sintió ubicándose de nuevo pero continuó con su rozamiento, ¿acaso quería que le rogara? "Michael..." le dijo en cuanto le dio la oportunidad de hablar. Él apoyó su cabeza contra la de ella mientras parecía querer contenerse pero insulsamente continuaba con su rozamiento bajo, para hacerlo apurar se inclinó sobre él y empezó a besar y a succionar su cuello, tratando de alcanzar su clavícula pero no podía pues estaba muy elevada, él se quejó y prontamente lo sintió deslizando un par de centímetros en ella, no lo suficiente. Sus talones presionaron contra su trasero para hacerlo continuar, tanto lo deseaba.

Michael estaba haciendo lo mejor por controlarse, verla con los ojos perdidos y nublados no lo ayudó, "¿No te gusta este sentimiento?" se escuchó preguntándole, una mano dejando su trasero y apretándole un seno. Selene le sacudió la cabeza, "La impaciencia, la-" decidió detenerse, no había tiempo para charlas estúpidas, el amanecer. Ella lo estaba mirando y le devolvió la mirada, quería ver la expresión en su cara, ambos respiraban profundamente y las sensaciones haciéndose imposible de contener, la mano de Michael volvió a sus caderas y ella se acomodó sabiendo lo que vendría, Michael se inclinó y le dio un beso casto que resultaba ridículo en ese momento, y en cuanto ella volvió a mirarlo la haló bruscamente hacia abajo mientras él empujaba hacia arriba, sus caderas se cerraron de golpe y con un solo movimiento contra sus muslos internos. Inmediatamente pudo escuchar su quejido de dolor y de placer y como su cuerpo se contorsionaba, espalda doblada, piernas sujetándolo más duro, cabeza tirada hacia atrás y se había golpeado contra la pared, sus músculos internos contrayéndose constantemente tratando de acomodarlo, la respuesta de él, gruñir mientras presionaba más contra ella, queriendo que lo sintiera completamente adentro. "Dios...." susurró, mientras ella continuaba en esa posición, una capa de sudor podía ser vista sobre su piel, su postura sumamente erótica, sólo hombros y trasero tocando la pared mientras su espalda continuaba arqueada perfectamente hacia él, Selene se sentía tan bien, tan apretada, húmeda, caliente, sus músculos contrayéndose, apretada...

Selene respiraba profundamente, eso dolió, pensó mientras volvía a hacer fuerzas con sus piernas, esta vez para que no se fuera a mover. No había pensado que la fuera a penetrar de una sola estocada, lo apretó también con sus brazos, sus oídos aún zumbando. Se quejó cuando lo sintió latiendo dentro de ella, dolía bueno, pero dolía. Sosteniéndose de sus hombros mientras lo sentía temblar se dio cuenta que él no iba a durar mucho. Dejó de apoyar su cabeza contra la pared y lo miró, lo encontró con una mirada que le dejaba saber que se encontraba satisfecho por la sensación que acababa de provocar en ella, 'Querías eso.' pudo leer en su mirada. Como respuesta se cerró más sobre él y lo hizo temblar haciendo que sus pies parecieran gelatina. '...Selene...' lo escuchó decir mientras sentía que los vellos del pecho de él se erizaban contra ella, incluso los de su nuca también lo hicieron, los podía sentir levantándose debajo de sus brazos. Y Michael no se movía, o estaba esperando calmarse un poco o que ella se ajustara a él, estaba pensando en eso cuando sintió que empezaba a girar sus caderas y que salía tan solo un par de centímetros para volverse a introducir en ella una y otra vez. Luego cambió de técnica, esta vez él no se movió ni un centímetro mientras la cogía de sus caderas y la deslizaba lentamente de arriba abajo sobre su erección, observando su cara. Evitó la sensación de tensarse sobre él. Segundos después sintió que un brazo pasaba alrededor de su espalda, la mano yendo a sujetarla de la cadera mientras la apoyaba más contra la pared, esta vez se empezó a mover, estableciendo un ritmo duro y cada vez más duro, que en segundos la tenía con una presión familiar en su vientre y provocando que se aferrara a él tras cada embestida.

Michael sabía que ella no había estado totalmente cómoda desde el principio pero hacerlo así había sido incitado por ella quien sin palabras le decía que la cogiera y duro. Escondió su cara en su cuello y se lo mordió mientras sentía como sus contracciones salvajes aferraban su miembro, y continuó penetrándola con la desesperación que sentía, a un ritmo enloquecido, volvió a rugir cuando sintió las caderas de ella moviéndose, en cuestión de segundos encontrándose con las de él, el dolor parecía haber desaparecido y ahora quería lo mismo que él, correrse rápido.

Michael empezó a murmurar incoherentemente en su oreja, apurado y falto de respiración no había nada que pudiera hacer para entenderle, él la tomaba duro, con una fuerza que no sabía que poseía, o que sí sabía solo que no en estas circunstancias. No había nada gentil del Michael que conocía sólo pura necesidad, necesidad que ella igualaba, pero que poco a poco la empezó a dejar, no, pidió cuando sintió a su cuerpo cambiando de decisión. Cerró los ojos mientras trataba de mantener su ritmo y escuchando el sonido de piel golpeando piel mientras él se hundía completamente en ella. Sus senos moviéndose mientras follaban, porque eso era lo que hacían, follar, ella lo quería y él a ella pero en ese momento no hacían lo que hacían por los sentimientos emocionales entre ellos, estaban ahí por la pura necesidad de tener al otro, ¡dios, lo había creído muerto! su espalda quejándose del calor que proporcionaba la pared, Michael apoyó su mano sobre su seno y haló de su pezón haciéndola jadear, esa acción enviando de nuevo sensaciones a través de su cuerpo y cerebro, sensaciones que poco a poco su cuerpo estaba perdiendo. No ahora, rogó.

"Dios, Selene," Le murmuró ante la forma en que activamente era succionado a su interior. Sintió una gota de sudor resbalando por su espalda desde el lugar donde los brazos de Selene hacían contacto alrededor de su cuello, "Si hubiera sabido que me ibas a recibir de esta manera me hubiera marchado en la primera misión que hubiera encontrado." Le dijo en voz entre cortada y haciendo fuerza para hablar, le besó debajo de la oreja y también se encontró con sudor de ella. Se detuvo por un momento y la miró a la cara mientras giraba sus caderas, sus ojos cerrándose y quejándose, apretando sus hombros fuertemente. Luego lentamente la dejó casi completamente para volver a introducirse en ella de esa misma forma. Por primera vez Michael sintió la necesidad de dejar que el híbrido saliera a jugar pero trató de contenerse, la espantaría, y tampoco era como que le gustara, ya estaban siendo bastantes salvajes como para ver que sucedía con las habilidades del híbrido. Tal vez después, un día lejano cuando él no se asustara del prospecto y ella lo dejara. Empezó a sentir su cuerpo tensándose, sus testículos también, estaba cerca pero ella no. Dándole espera se dedicó a acariciarla, sus senos, su trasero, sus piernas, salía lenta y completamente de ella para volverse a introducirse de un golpe fuerte y rápido y girar sus caderas, repitió y repitió hasta que en momentos sintió que algo andaba mal, "¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó con voz afectada, ya no estaba respondiendo a él. ¿Había hecho algo que no le gustó?

Odiaba esa sensación, el deseo por él continuaba ahí, como también querer continuar pero al mismo tiempo saber que más que esa sensación no iba a obtener la desanimaban después de haberlo anhelado tanto, "Yo solo..." le dijo, obviamente no iba a mentir ni a fingir por él. Sintió su nombre dejando sus labios y que sus caderas empezaban a alejarse de ella, así que con sus talones lo hizo introducirse de nuevo, "Continua." Le pidió, podía que no fuera a obtener un orgasmo pero disfrutaba lo que Michael le hacía y no iba a dejarlo así como estaba solo porque estaba perdiendo su libido.

"...Selene..." susurró su nombre de nuevo, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando en este día, pero suponía que algo le tenía que salir mal después de todo. Se encontraba en una encrucijada detenerse o continuar, no podía detenerse pero continuar... "...No pienses..." le rogó contra su mejilla sabiendo que su problema no era físico sino mental, había algo que la estaba subconscientemente preocupando, era de lo más usual entre mujeres pero nunca se imaginó que en esta oportunidad, por todo lo que habían pasado ese día, iba a terminar con él tomándola sin que ella en verdad lo deseara, sintió sus músculos cerrándose sobre él lo que lo tuvo impulsivamente presionando en ella pero se detuvo en cuanto se dio cuenta.

Selene vio que fue tan difícil para Michael como para ella, No pienses, eso era lo que deseaba, tan solo dejarse ir y volver al estado de antes pero entre más lo pensaba más se empezaba a incomodar, "Lo disfruto..." le dijo de nuevo contrayendo sus músculos y él tembló. "Sabes que no eres tú..." no era tan egoísta como para negarle esto...

Michael exhaló, detenerse no era algo que quisiera hacer y sabía que por mucho que tratara de hacerla excitar de nuevo no iba a funcionar si ella no dejaba a un lado lo que había en su mente.

Selene sintió que Michael la separaba dos pasos de la pared y lo iba a detener pero luego vio que no era para alejarse de ella sino para lentamente arrodillarse en el piso, le frunció el ceño y ella misma iba a zafar sus piernas de sus caderas creyendo que quería cambiar de posición pero él colocó sus manos sobre sus muslos y la detuvo, luego se inclinó sobre ella empujándola, haciendo que solo sus hombros tocaran la pared, le iba a preguntar que hacía pero luego él aproximó sus caderas otro tanto mientras tanto dándole a entender que solo quería que apoyara sus hombros, ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo. Se encontró en un ángulo de ciento treintaicinco grados con respecto a Michael y en cuanto él se movió supo porqué, instintivamente sus piernas se volvieron a cerrar sólo que esta vez fue sobre los costados de él no alrededor de su cintura, la planta de sus pies ahora rozando un poco el pasto mientras sus talones quedaban a nivel del trasero de él. Selene bajó una mano al piso para apoyarse más y él se volvió a mover y de repente una corriente fue disparada por su cuerpo, estaba tocando ese lugar. "Michael..." le susurró cuando sus ojos se deslizaron por su abdomen, podía verlo constantemente tensándose mientras hacía algún movimiento, él estaba a punto de culminar pero se estaba deteniendo por ella. Un brazo fue a parar entre las piernas de él y el trasero de ella, de esa forma dándole mayor ángulo de penetración, su otra mano la vio siendo posada entre la línea de su cadera y su muslo interno, mano completamente extendida, su dedo pulgar yendo a circular su clítoris, "¡Oh!" dijo inmediatamente moviendo sus caderas y lo vio tomando aire fuertemente. Conteniéndose Michael empezó a sudar más que antes, la vio con ojos cerrados y suspirando suavemente cosa que no hacía más que querer volver al ritmo de abandono que habían tenido hacía un momento. "Más rápido." Le pidió, se sentía bien, suponía que se sentiría mejor si estuviera excitándose por eso. La había sorprendido la facilidad con que Michael había encontrado su punto g cosa que otros hombres no habían hecho con la rapidez de él, claro era médico pero sabía que su experiencia era lo que más le había ayudado. Se preguntó si Brianna o alguna de esas otras dos mujeres que había visto hoy...no siguió por ese camino, no le ayudaba ni en su vida personal ni en lo que estaba pasando con él en ese momento. Lo sintió impulsándose dentro de ella con mayor violencia y volviendo a temblar así que le respondió aumentando la velocidad y atrayéndolo más con sus piernas. Michael abrió los ojos y pareció que la leyó tan fácilmente porque lo vio exhalando y deteniéndose, está bien, se tenía que dejar de idioteces. Con sus brazos, uno alrededor del cuello de él y el otro en el piso se impulsó hacia él, Michael se fue hacia atrás por lo repentino del movimiento pero continuó arrodillado en sus piernas dobladas, Selene ahora prácticamente encima de él, trajo su pecho en contacto total con el de él mientras lo abrazaba, fue ella esta vez la que le podía dar ritmo al asunto y eso hizo, se empezó a mover sobre él mientras la apretaba duro. Lo vio que le iba a decir algo pero lo interrumpió con un beso, hacía meses había descubierto que le encantaba besarlo, esta vez dio rienda suelta a sus deseos y lo besó como nunca creyó haberlo besado, y él, él pareció no querer dejar perder la oportunidad y creer que aún podía llevarla hasta el clímax, le devolvió el beso y su dedo empezó a aplicar mayor fuerza y velocidad a su movimiento circular, en segundos estaba agitada por él. Se sorprendió cuando giró sus caderas debajo de ella y empujó hacia arriba mientras la traía violentamente hacia abajo, haciendo que una presión volviera a crecer, esta vez no una incómoda. Ella aumentó sus movimientos pero segundos después Michael la detuvo, inmediatamente rompió el beso, "No seas estúpido," le dijo, en ese momento recordando las palabras que él le había dado temprano cuando había querido manosearla en aquel corredor, "Si estuvieras a punto de hacerme lo que te voy a hacer no me detendrías, ¿verdad?" le recordó.

Michael le gruñó, esas palabras dichas por Selene para él eran una de los mayores mensajes sugestivos que podía tener, ella haciéndole cosas a él, cosas que deseara y que lo dejaran temblando...Le respondió el contacto visual, no quería correrse sin ella, no cuando la había tenido como la había tenido ese día entero. Pero por otro lado, no podía competir con su mente y si se le estaba entregando libremente... Como era obvio que ella ya no iba a recuperar su estado anterior se dio por vencido, la iba a terminar usando para su satisfacción. Como si se quedaban así sería ella quien tendría todo el control rápidamente extendió sus piernas aunque aún arrodillado y en cuestión de un segundo ya la tenía de nuevo contra la pared, se salió casi completamente y arremetió contra ella tan duro como pudo, en el quejido que escuchó vio que no se había esperado eso. Le dio una serie de empujones bruscos y sus ojos se quedaron con los de él mientras la tomaba rudamente.

Sus embestidas eran largas y arduas, su modo de culminar rápidamente, y Selene sintió los dedos de sus pies doblándose, y empezando a excitarse nuevamente con una velocidad que no se vio venir, sintió la temperatura de su cuerpo subiendo y la presión en su abdomen aumentando exponencialmente, sus ojos se cerraron cuando se empezó a humedecer por él de nuevo. Comenzó a mover sus caderas esta vez no solo por quererlo hacer acabar sino porque sentía que eso era lo que tenía que hacer y sus músculos internos también empezaron a contraerse, a negarle a él la salida. Buscó su rostro y lo vio que estaba a punto de alcanzar su clímax pero que se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía con ella y que se estaba esforzando, su cara estaba roja, igual que los vasos sanguíneos de la parte blanca de sus ojos, su pecho se encontraba también sonrojado y sintió su boca aguándose al ver la carótida visiblemente marcada en su cuello palpitando. Estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para contenerse, eso estaba claro. "No necesito que te conviertas en un caballero." Le dijo, para el final de su frase lo había empujado de sus hombros y él se encontraba sentado en el piso mientras ella de nuevo se acomodaba sobre él. Tan pronto como lo recibió dentro de ella vio su estomago tensándose, Selene se sostuvo de sus hombros y se dejó caer continuamente contra él, fuertemente. Y al paso que iban buscó su boca y la invadió, Michael al principio pareció estar sorprendido por lo que pasaba pero en cuanto lo sintió palpitando dentro de ella supo que solo era cuestión de otras tres acometidas y sería el final. Y estuvo en lo correcto. Solo que él reaccionó y enredó su lengua con la de ella y la bajó fuertemente de la cintura, luego mientras la tenía así la movió circularmente y la volvió a levantar. Michael parecía querer llegar lo más lejos en ella posible y para el tercer empuje ya había tenido suficiente, sintió el vientre de él contrayéndose y que la apretaba de las caderas duro, su erección palpitando continuamente y casi inmediatamente su calor llenándola mientras sus espasmos involuntarios o no tan involuntarios ante la sensación ayudaban a que él acabara por completo. Selene gimió y se erizó mientras lo sentía y se aferró a él de la misma forma que él lo hizo con ella.

Michael aún temblaba y en ese momento el calor que no había sentido antes se hizo mayor, ella continuaba pulsando y eso lo hizo reaccionar a lo que acababa de suceder. Pensó en que decirle, que sí era un caballero y que por eso había querido que ella lo acompañara en su orgasmo pero ambos sabían que él no lo era. También pensó en darle un 'lo siento' por no haberla podido esperar, pero fue ella quien no lo había querido dejar esperar, aunque no se quejaba. La tenía en sus brazos, calmada, bueno, no tan calmada, aún respiraba fuertemente como él, y lo abrazaba cómodamente, llevó su mano a su cuello e hizo un poco de presión mientras respiraba en su hombro sabiendo que al exhalar le refrescaría la piel, "Es bueno saber que puedes violar a un hombre si te lo propones." Le dijo agitado y con humor.

Así de cerca aún podía sentir la carótida de él latiendo, si lo hubiera mordido hubiera alcanzado su orgasmo en cuanto la sangre hubiera tocado su lengua, se encontraba pensando, pero había decidido abstenerse, ella no bebería de él hasta que él no se lo pidiera, no quería tomar sin su permiso. Ya se le había pasado por la cabeza que le haría comentario alguno en cuanto a eso, sí, en ese momento se encontraba enojado por lo que le acababa de hacer, pensó con ironía. "Yo no-"

"Me tomaste contra mi voluntad, estoy indignado." Le respondió y no esperaba mayor respuesta de ella que la negativa que le había estado a punto de dar antes de que la interrumpiera. En vez de eso decidió permanecer callado y traerla al piso con él, hacerla acostar encima de él, que descansara al apoyar su cabeza en su pecho, cosa que nunca había hecho...esta vez lo hizo. Michael miró al firmamento azul oscuro, se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado pero ver las estrellas y ni la más mínima muestra de purpura le dejó saber que no mucho. "Al menos te hice ver estrellas." Le dijo, un patético chiste que se escuchaba mucho en las universidades. Le tocó la nuca y pudo sentir el cabello húmedo en la base.

Y como siempre, ya que todo había terminado, se empezó a sentir extraña, el viento sopló y el sudor en su espalda la hizo tiritar un poco por la sensación helada de un momento a otro, le dieron ganas de quejarse cuando sintió la mano de Michael acariciándole la cabeza y el cabello mientras le hablaba, "De hecho...no terminé." Le contestó levantando la cabeza de su hombro, le parecía surreal que el día anterior se hubiera estado preguntando si estaba vivo y ahora se encontraba así con él. Y por eso mismo en ese momento estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no prestarle atención a esa parte de sí que le pedía apartarse de él. "Aunque sí lo disfrute." Añadió no queriendo herir el ego masculino, aunque pensándolo bien, no necesitaba que le levantaran el ego, había sabido desde la primera vez que lo tenía bien puesto.

Michael no se sorprendió por su sinceridad, que a cualquier hombre le helaría la sangre. ¿Habría sido él el único hombre que no la había hecho correr? Eran inmortales, tenían energía de sobra y era patético que aún así algunas reglas de la sexualidad se aplicaran a ellos. Y él era el híbrido, el más poderoso y fuerte de todos, y no la había hecho correr, lo que hacía las cosas peor, su ego herido le seguía diciendo. La sintió haciéndose a un lado y esta vez había creído que eso no iba a suceder, que ella no se alejaría en cuanto todo estuviera finalizado. Haciéndose el desentendido la siguió con su cuerpo, abrazándola con su mano libre y rozando su muslo con el de ella, para su sorpresa la mano y la pierna libres de ella lo rodearon, acostados íntimamente de lado le sonrió, "No me refería a esas estrellas." Le dijo y al ella fruncirle el ceño con un dedo le señaló al firmamento.

Selene miró las pocas estrellas aún titilantes y sintió que las esquinas de sus labios subían un poco, había encontrado a ese sencillo comentario entretenido. Mientras miraba las estrellas sintió los labios de Michael en su cara, ella la volteó para llevar sus labios a los de él. Compartieron un lánguido beso y se quedaron así por unos instantes, intercambiando besos lentos y apasionados y gentilmente acariciando al otro. No era que antes no hubiera hecho esto con otros pero era que solo en esta ocasión tenía sentimientos fuertes para con él, lo que siempre la llenaba de dobles pensamientos y dudas. Jadeó contra su boca cuando lo sintió deslizando su mano a su trasero y dibujando círculos con la yema de sus dedos apenas rozándola.

Sólo por el jadeo supo que ella aún se encontraba excitada, para probarlo bajó un poco más su mano y rozó los contornos de su centro, como tenía la pierna encima de la de él le quedaba demasiado fácil maniobrar. La sintió retorciéndose contra él y al mismo tiempo presionando contra su mano. Era parte del instinto tratar de alejarse y al mismo tiempo acercarse, en ese momento Selene tuvo una duda pasajera y miró al firmamento para encontrarlo aún oscuro, no como antes pero todavía oscuro. Michael lo vio como estudiando si había tiempo para eso o no, "¿Aún estás excitada?" le preguntó llevando su mano hasta su cadera y rozándola ahí, vio su brazo erizándose y sus pezones endureciéndose.

No supo si se estaba haciendo el tonto o le preguntaba en serio pero le asintió, "Tócame." Le pidió ante el rozamiento suave, si se apuraban podía que todo terminara antes de que amaneciera. Una tarea simple después de lo que acababan de hacer, si no se le iban las ganas de nuevo, pensó.

Michael se sonrió, por supuesto. se arrimó más contento que antes a besarla. Si ella lo hubiera cogido de la mano y llevado hasta su entrepierna y después le hubiera dado ese tócame estaba seguro que hubiera tenido un deja-vu de sus incontables fantasías en que esa situación se repetía. En los últimos minutos, desde la llamada de Sebastián, había descubierto que ella físicamente le tenía más confianza a él que él a ella. Físicamente, no emocionalmente. Y no sabía porque eso le llegaba por sorpresa, era sumamente sensual, ella sabía que él no le iba a decir no. En cambio con él sucedía lo contrario, siempre pensaba que ella se le iba a negar. Cuando habían estado en el pasillo en la casa de Sebastián había estado a punto de hacerle lo que le iba a hacer ahora pero no lo hizo porque ella le dijo que no y él le obedeció, se preguntó ¿si hubiera sido valiente y la hubiera tocado, lo habría detenido? Selene no había tenido reparación alguna al meter la mano dentro de su pantalón y empezarlo a tocar...La sintió abrazándose fuertemente a él y rompió el beso lento que le estaba dando y empezó a besarle el cuello, dejando roces suaves de sus labios a lo largo de su garganta, luego su clavícula. Sintió sus músculos aún vibrando por él y decidió voltearla para que quedara sobre su espalda así tuviera que romper la unión que aún tenían. Selene respiró profundo mientras se salía de ella y la apoyaba sobre la espalda, cabello extendido a su alrededor, ojos dilatados, labios hinchados, su pecho moviéndose a razón de su respiración igual que su estomago, piernas largas y ligeramente abiertas, era la visión de la lascividad. "Sólo piensa en lo que sientes...en lo que te hago." Le dijo no queriendo que su mente revoloteara a las preocupaciones que tenía, que de seguro tenían que ver con él y lo que sucedería con ellos una vez que dejaran este lugar...El tenía la misma preocupación, pero como hombre que era eso no había interferido en su respuesta sexual.

Minutos atrás había estado pensando en lo que le hacía y aún así se le había ido el deseo, ahora deseaba que eso no fuera a ocurrir, cerró los ojos al sentir la mano de Michael acariciándola íntimamente, sus roces suaves en su piel, la presión de sus dedos donde sabía tenía que apretarla, abrió los ojos y vio que los de él estaban situados donde tenía su mano, atento a lo que hacía y se sacudió por la expresión en su rostro, estaba concentrado. Su dedo se acomodó donde más lo necesitaba e inmediatamente sus muslos, piernas y caderas respondieron contrayéndose, la mano de él se alejó y le apretó fuertemente la unión de su muslo con su monte de Venus haciéndola gemir, Michael la miró y pasó saliva y volvió a sentir su dedo sobre su clítoris rodeándolo con más fuerza y presión, lo escuchó murmurándole que si así estaba bien y lo único que hizo para responderle fue asentir. Vio la cabeza de él bajando hasta su pecho y sintió como la succionó suavemente, el calor llegando hasta sus mejillas mientras continuaba con ambas tareas, la mano de ella buscó su omoplato y lo empezó a masajear, en ese momento él hizo algo que la dejó temblando. Poco más de un minuto había pasado cuando llevó sus labios a los suyos, de nuevo tuvo la lengua de él haciendo movimientos suaves y sugestivos contra la suya. Lentamente sintió que ya estaba cerca, el calor aumentó igual que la presión y sus temblores, la presión haciéndose inaguantable, cerró los ojos fuertemente dejando ir el aire que estaba aguantando y paró de contenerse. Lo apretó más duro mientras el placer la golpeaba, él moviendo la yema de su dedo más rápido prolongando su orgasmo, ella tratando de tomar bocanadas de aire contra la lengua y labios insistentes de Michael, quien no la quería dejar ir. Varios segundos después su cuerpo aún convulsionando constantemente por él que no se detenía, "Detente." dijo sin aliento y colocando su mano sobre el brazo de él, apretándolo cuando no la escuchó. Ya se encontraba en el lugar donde no era placentero sino demasiado sensible hasta el punto de ser incomodo. "...Michael..." le repitió, quería hacerlo sonar como una orden pero dudaba que el gimoteo ahogado que la dejó hubiera sonado a orden, pero él le hizo caso. Michael pausó también el beso un tanto y ella aprovechó para romper el contacto con sus labios y voltear la cara para poder respirar completamente. oh, pensó, su cuerpo entero hecho una gelatina en el piso, ¿quería matarla o qué? pensó sintiendo los labios de él no dándose tregua y besándole el lado de la cara, su lengua recorriendo su oreja y sus labios succionando el lóbulo, después bajando por su mandíbula y de nuevo la lengua humedeciéndola mientras serpenteaba por su cuerpo. Si fuera virgen estaría impresionada, fue el pensamiento absurdo que la dejó mientras recordaba su inocente forma de pensar en cuanto al sexo cuando era humana. Sintió una gota de sudor bajando por su pierna, miró el cielo mientras los labios de Michael se posaban en su clavícula y exhaló, su mano aún estaba entre sus piernas acariciándola. La pregunta del millón le regresó a la cabeza de nuevo, no la de que harían después cuando volvieran a la casa sino la de que quería el de ella. Él le había dicho una vez que sexo y conversaciones pero sabía que era más que eso.

Michael sintió a Selene exhalando y detuvo su mano y la llevó hasta su cintura, sus labios aún en su clavícula, recorriendo su forma por última vez y después volviendo a subir a su cara. Selene se iba a ir en esa misión de seis meses, probablemente no esa semana y la que venía, si tenía suerte, pero sabía que ella estaría secretamente buscando oportunidades para librarse de lo que le atemorizaba, sus sentimientos por él, tuvo ganas de preguntarle en ese momento que si le pedía que no se marchara lo oiría o si sería como escuchar bulla alrededor de ella, no le iba a pedir que se quedara, las cosas tenían que tomar un rumbo...tal vez por eso no debía de tratar de hablar con ella de los sentimientos y lo que sucedería el día siguiente y el que le seguía, tan solo tenía que esperar a ver como las cosas se desarrollaban. La miró a los ojos y después al firmamento, ahora sí pudo ver que amanecería en unos minutos. La volvió a mirar y ella aún tenía la sensación de desgano que se siente en esas circunstancias, quería acompañarla en sus sensaciones, quedarse un rato junto a ella pero el tiempo que les quedaba era contado, "Vamos," le dijo, arriesgar su vida no era un punto que se pudiera cuestionar. Selene lo miró y le asintió y él le sonrió mientras colocaba una mano en su quijada y le daba un beso corto, nada como los últimos que le había dado, y que a su pena lo había hecho excitar de nuevo...excitarse por verla caminando, por besarla, ¿acaso era un adolescente de nuevo? ...Pero para ser justo, no la había estado sólo besando a lo último y ella se había estado corriendo alrededor de su mano y gimiendo en su boca, se dijo sonriendo para sí mismo. Se sentó pero ella no lo hizo y aprovechó para mirarla desde ese ángulo, "Selene, eres..." hermosa ya se lo había dicho varias veces, linda no era suficiente, divina sonaba falta de deseo, y sabía que el adjetivo que usara ella le contestaría lo mismo, que no necesitaba oír ese tipo de palabras que halagaban su apariencia, "espectacular." Le dijo, dejando en el aire si se refería a su físico o a las habilidades que le había demostrado hoy. Ella no lo volteó a mirar y sin esperar mayor respuesta se giró para ver donde había quedado su ropa y en cuanto vio un montón a unos metros de ellos, sus camisas, se levantó y fue por ellas.

Completamente vestida ya Selene vio su celular al lado de sus zapatos, después de ponérselos alzó el teléfono y le volvió a insertar la batería mientras sacudía la cabeza a la forma en que ella y Michael habían estado actuando durante la duración de la llamada. Hubo en un momento en que creyó que él le iba a quitar el teléfono y azotarlo contra el mundo tan sólo para que colgara...cosa que le alegraba que no hubiera hecho. Dejó de mirar el teléfono cuando escuchó su nombre siendo llamado, y pidiéndole que se apurara. Sin darle la razón tomó la camiseta que Michael le había dado y caminó hasta el carro, ya podía ver el cielo azul claro aunque por ahora no hubiera muestra del sol que no demoraría de aparecer en el horizonte. Mientras caminaba vio a Michael metiéndose en el lado del copiloto de su carro.

Michael la vio caminando hasta donde él estaba, sin apuros, donde él fuera un vampiro sabía que estaría corriendo por su vida, ella no. Unos segundos después la puerta del lado el conductor se abrió y ella entró, prontamente aventando a la parte de atrás la camiseta que él le había dado, en su cara vio que sabía que él quería hablar con ella, "Quiero pedirte un favor." Y aquí fue donde todo su plan se desarrollaría, el plan no había sido haberla hecho venir hasta aquí para que se acostara con él, aunque no se quejaba, el plan tampoco había sido invitarla para que conversaran, eran muchos más profundos que eso.

Selene le levantó una ceja, así no era como se había imaginado empezaría la conversación que él quería tener con ella. "¿Qué es?" le preguntó desde ese momento sabiendo que no le gustaría la cosa por la forma en que él se movió y exhaló.

Mentalmente se estaba preparando para el sermón, "¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa, por un par de días?"

"¿Que?" le preguntó inmediatamente sacudiéndole la cabeza, "No. Tienes que regresar a la casa de Gabriel."

"No lo haré." Le respondió, "Mira, a todos los que fueron conmigo a esa misión les dieron días libres excepto a mí, ¿sabes porque lo hicieron?" le preguntó, "No quieren-"

Selene lo interrumpió, "Eres importante y no te pueden dejar sin supervisión, ¿porque crees que Sebastian estaba enojado de que dejaras la casa en la madrugada?"

"Ah, vamos, para ahora ya saben que me puedo cuidar solo." No supo si ella rompió el contacto visual y apoyó la cabeza contra el asiento mientras miraba al frente para parecer obstinada o solo porque así se sentía más cómoda, "Incluso tú lo sabes, no me hiciste ningún espaviento cuando te pedí que vinieras hasta acá, no que me trajeras, si no que te encontraras conmigo."

Pues sí, si había sobrevivido un mes y medio sólo en la boca del lobo lo podía hacer en cualquier situación, pero ella no era quien para desestimar las cosas que hacían por el bienestar de él, justo en ese momento se preguntó como había hecho para salir de la mansión sin que nadie lo notara, "No me voy a prestar para eso."

Eso se lo había visto venir, "Un poco de hipocresía de tu parte, ¿no lo crees?"

"Sí." Le respondió, "no me importó seguirte hasta acá en tu afán de tener un poco de tiempo juntos-"

"¿Solamente mi afán?" la interrumpió pues había creído que ella le iba a decir que no era hipócrita y ahora se quedaba momentáneamente sin argumentos para esa pelea.

Y ahí estaba, la niñería, "De todas formas, escasos quince minutos no pueden ser comparados con un par de días."

¿Quince minutos? Estaba siendo generosa, toda la situación no había durado ni doce minutos y la mayoría de estos se fueron tratando de hacerla correr con su mano, no con el acto en sí. "¿Querías más de quince minutos?" le preguntó no buscándole pelea pues este argumento que estaban teniendo no era parecido a los que habían tenido antes, ahora no había esa insolencia y orgullo que ella solía demostrar siempre. Ahora tan solo parecía cansada, y continuó con su plan, "Ven conmigo y te daré todos los minutos que desees." Selene se giró hacia él, no estoy para juegos, le dijo la mirada familiar y Michael se enserió, ahora si metiéndose de verdad en la discusión, "Si quieren colocarme guardaespaldas o lo que sea, ¿quién mejor que tú?"

Selene colocó su pulgar en un pequeño panel al lado del volante y el carro se encendió, "Vamos a la casa y habla con Sebastián de todo eso, no seré tu intermediario." ¿Que pretendía? ¿Qué iba a aceptar con gusto, que le iba a dar su carro con las coordenadas de la casa y ella se devolvería en el carro que él había traído y que iba a enfrentar los regaños y comentarios de Sebastián por él? Estaba muy equivocado.

En la cara de ella vio que su plan no estaba saliendo como había creído, colocó su mano sobre el volante impidiendo que manejara, "Con o sin tu ayuda voy a pasar los próximos días en algún lugar donde nadie me pueda molestar, ya estoy cansado."

A ella no la iba a amenazar. No sabía que la molestaba más, que ahora se creyera el todopoderoso porque había logrado salir bien librado de una muerte casi segura o porque la estaba metiendo a ella en más problemas de los que estaba, "Puedes hacer lo que quieras, Michael." Le dijo, si quería podía tomar el próximo vuelo e ir a visitar a su familia, "Pero es sumamente irresponsable lo que estás haciendo. Tuviste que primero siquiera darles a conocer a Sebastián o a Gabriel lo que planeabas hacer."

"¿Para qué se negaran?" le preguntó ahora con ironía, "Eso sí es inteligente." Si les hubiera dicho que venía para acá hubieran mandado a un grupo a seguirlo.

Selene era una persona que se regía por las reglas, el noventa por ciento del tiempo las seguía, el otro diez se metía en problemas, pero sabía de protocolos y prioridades, "Al menos les habrías dado...una especie de notificación para que no se sorprendieran cuando vieran que desapareciste."

Michael se quedó mirándola por unos segundos, ¿le estaba diciendo eso para que lo utilizara la próxima vez? "Ok, eso es peor que cuando le preguntaba a mi mamá si me dejaba ir a algún lado o hacer algo y me respondía con un grito diciéndome que hiciera lo que se me diera la gana."

Selene frunció el ceño y de repente lo vio cogiendo su teléfono de donde ella lo acababa de colocar, "¿Los vas a llamar ahora?"

Michael localizó en el directorio a Gabriel y realizó la llamada, sospechaba que si buscaba por la S no encontraría a Sebastián, "No te preocupes, les diré que tú no tuviste que ver con nada de esto."

Volvió a apagar el carro y por los próximos quince minutos escuchó un altercado que se había visto venir. Las cosas se pusieron peores cuando Gabriel le pasó a Sebastián. Miró por fuera de la ventana y ahora sí vio que el sol había salido por completo. Ella segura desde su carro con protección miró a su alrededor, el campo, arboles, la quietud, nada a lo que había venido a ser normal para ella en los dos últimos siglos, incluso esto, con lo que solía despertarse cuando era humana ya para ella no era normal. Nada era normal, llevaba décadas pensando eso, se sentía atrapada en las cosas que extrañaba, en las que no comprendía y en el mundo en el que había aprendido a moverse. Sin prestar atención a lo que hablaban se giró un tanto hacia Michael. Por más...satisfactorios que fueron los quince minutos que compartieron aún no estaba lista para estar con él, no como él quería, ¿qué sucedería cuando le empezara a hablar de cariño? ¿Cuándo le pidiera que no arriesgara su vida en una misión? ¿Cuándo ella no pudiera devolverle sus palabras o caricias porque no le nacían? ¿Cuándo él empezara a notar que la mayoría de sus caricias eran fríamente calculadas o emulando algo que había visto antes? ¿Cuándo no se pudieran poner de acuerdo en algo? ¿Cuándo se diera cuenta que todo lo que deseaba de ella no era más que una ilusión? Recordó los tres últimos días antes de su partida, cuando le había dicho todas las formas en que había asesinado y él la había dejado sola, asustado, ¿Qué cuándo la viera matando de nuevo? ¿Torturando? ¿Deshaciéndose de un cuerpo? La guerra no había llegado hasta el punto donde esto era ocurrencia de todos los días pero sabía que esos días llegarían y ¿entonces qué? ¿Lo espantaría de nuevo al verla haciendo algo así? ¿Por los momentos cómodos compartidos con ella Michael olvidaría que era una asesina? ¿Cuándo él se marchara en otra misión larga se preocuparía como se había preocupado en el último mes? ¿Sería su incompatibilidad de caracteres lo que al final terminaría eso que él llamaba relación o sería ella? Cuándo estuvieran en una batalla, ¿dejaría de preocuparse por su seguridad por buscar la de él, como Gabriel le había dicho? ¿Dejaría Michael sus responsabilidades y lugar en el coven por cuidar de ella? Un pájaro se cagó en el parabrisas y Selene descubrió que estaban debajo de un árbol, ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Michael ver cuán insensible en verdad era ella? ¿Qué en realidad muy poco le llamaba la atención? ¿Qué la vida a su lado sería aburrida? Recordó a la mujer bonita que había visto hablando con él, no la que los había encontrado, a la mujer que aún se le veía tan humana. Había otras personas mejores para él, otras que lo entenderían más fácilmente. Apoyó su cabeza contra la ventana y continuó mirando sin mirar hacia afuera, a ver las hojas de los arboles moviéndose con la brisa, a unos gallinazos volando lejos de ellos.

"¿Selene?" la llamó, había notado que no había estado colocándole atención a la conversación lo que veía como extraño en ella, era como si le fuera indiferente. Se giró hacia él.

"¿Qué?" le preguntó al desconcentrarla de los pensamientos que estaba teniendo. Al no verlo ni escucharlo molesto supo que había obtenido lo que quería.

"Me lo permitieron." Dijo aún sorprendido. Sebastián había estado enojado pero se lo había permitido, al final lo había dejado salirse con la suya. Claro, esperaba una respuesta por parte de ella, pero no la que obtuvo.

"Está bien." Le dijo creyéndole. En el GPS de su carro anotó las coordenadas de su casa, si quería ir hasta allá tendría que hacerlo en este carro y no en el que él había venido, el suyo estaba limpio mientras el de la casa de Sebastián de seguro tenía algún dispositivo rastreador. "En la puerta tan solo di el nombre de Samantha y podrás pasar."

Entonces, ¿lo había regañado por no haber avisado y ahora tras haberlo hecho lo tomaba con esa calma? Su plan no había salido como deseaba, sí, había querido pasar un par de días lejos de la casa, de la gente, de las responsabilidades, pero los había querido pasar con ella. Ese había sido el plan, convencerla de que lo acompañara. "Ven conmigo." Le pidió pero ella le sacudió la cabeza.

"No puedo." Ella sí tenía responsabilidades y no las podía abandonar. Si mucho vendría en la noche a darle una vuelta para asegurarse que no se hubiera metido en problemas, o le hubiera traído la casa abajo.

"Sí puedes." Le dijo notando su actitud distante. "Te has marchado en tantas misiones, te deben todos esos días libres que no te tomaste. Vamos Selene." Él sabía que ella no se había tomado ni un día libre, al menos cuando él estuvo presente, en ese mes y medio que había transcurrido no sabía.

Selene exhaló, como siempre la batalla eterna librándose en ella, ahora no era si marcharse en la misión de seis meses sino si lo iba a acompañar o no, "Aún estoy pagando la jugarreta que hice cuando salí a buscarte sin contar con el respaldo de Sebastian." La habían sometido a pasar seis horas diarias en la sala de vigilancia. Seis horas aparte de todas las responsabilidades que tenía que cumplir diariamente. "Así que no, no puedo."

En ese momento Michael supo que no la haría cambiar de decisión, "Planeé todo esto, ¿sabes?" le preguntó, "Sólo que en mi brillante plan maestro venías conmigo, ahora ya no es tan emocionante." Le dijo. Si no fuera porque supiera que su descanso sería constantemente interrumpido en la casa de Gabriel entonces regresaría con ella. La vio pensativa, "Sólo dime algo, ¿quieres venir conmigo?" le preguntó.

Selene lo encaró, "No voy a air." Le respondió y cuando vio que la iba a interrumpir, se le adelantó, "El carro en el que viniste, lo más probable es que tenga un dispositivo rastreador. Llevamos más o menos treinta y cinco minutos aquí, tú llevas más, llegar aquí dura una hora. Algo me dice que los hombres que Sebastián envió tras de ti apenas que se dio cuenta que habías desaparecido están por llegar y tan solo aceptó tu pedido porque hay una gran probabilidad de que te encuentren."

Michael miró hacia atrás, Sebastián no podría... pero haciendo cuentas el llevaba una hora en ese lugar, miró a su alrededor. Los hombres no podrían detenerlo pero si lo seguirían y entonces la casa de Selene estaría fuera del plan, podía ir a un hotel pero no era lo mismo saber que se estaba completamente solo que saber que la gente en la habitación de al lado o de enfrente lo estaban vigilando. "¿En verdad-"

"¿Dame las llaves de tu carro?" le dijo cuando vio cuanto deseaba pasar unos días alejado de su mundo, con o sin ella, más que desearlo parecía necesitarlo.

Michael en segundos se las pasó pero luego se las volvió a quitar, afuera estaba de día, "No. Voy a acercar el carro hasta acá y después sí puedes entrar." Le dijo, dado que había una diferencia de unos diez metros entre los carros y que estaba cerrado ella se quemaría tal vez no alcanzándolo pero si tratando de abrir la puerta, esos carros no eran tan modernos como los que ella solía utilizar. Maldita sea no había nada que le impidiera a ella quemarse, pensó al ahora ver la falta del traje de traficante, pero ella estaba calmada, no era un problema, entendió. No un problema para ella pero si para él. Se inclinó en su asiento y posó sus labios sobre los de ella por un segundo como despedida.

Selene lo vio abriendo la puerta y luego cerrándola rápidamente mientras ella se alejaba lo más posible de su asiento, sin escapatoria, pero eso no impidió que su piel se irritara. Lo vio caminando hasta el carro y pensó en cómo después de haberse acostado indecorosamente con él la había sorprendido al posar sus labios sobre los de ella como despedida, no era anormal para él pero para ella sí después de que le hubiera estado buscando peleas minutos atrás. Si no estaba mal esta era la primera vez que lo veía bajo la luz del sol, se veía más rubio y blanco, sus ojos verdes más claros igual que sus cejas. Estaba desaliñado, con la camisa por fuera de sus jeans, mangas dobladas hasta los codos, era horriblemente atractivo, al menos para ella, con el cabello largo no le había llamado la atención tanto pero ahora teniéndolo corto parecía menos dócil y más rudo. La fascinación que tenía por él ya estaba rayando en las líneas de lo imposible pero ya se le pasaría, tanto la de él por ella como la de ella por él, con el tiempo y si continuaban juntos se acostumbrarían... Lo vio entrando en el carro. Ella no era la única que lo encontraba atractivo, Erika lo hacía, igual que muchas mujeres que desde el primer día de su llegada a la casa de Gabriel las había visto mirándolo atentamente, a Brianna de seguro también le gustaba sino no se hubiera acostado con él. Y las dos mujeres que había visto horas atrás, se preguntó qué tan lejos había llegado con ellas mientras ella había estado sufriendo por su bienestar y pensándolo muerto. Se había acostado con la que los había encontrado en aquel pasillo besándose, no era ingenua, porque otra la razón de la mirada que la mujer le había enviado y el sentimiento que esta le transmitió de peligro, de querer un enfrentamiento. En ese momento su teléfono sonó sobresaltándola de sus pensamientos.

Michael se preguntó porque Selene no salía, creyó que lo haría rápidamente una vez que el carro estuviera parqueado al lado del suyo. Se le ocurrió preguntarse si se habría quemado demasiado pero en ese momento escuchó el pito del carro, él se lo devolvió con una seña mostrándole la puerta abierta, ya estaba listo, ella pitó de nuevo y él le hizo un gesto de indicación, ella volvió a pitar. Quería que volviera al carro.

Michael entró tal como salió, rápidamente, y lo vio mirándole la piel de su brazo tratando de ver que tan lastimada estaba, "Estoy bien." Le dijo colocando su mano sobre el brazo de él que se aproximaba a tocarle la pierna, se podía ver el aire caliente levantándose de esta en oleadas, diez segundos y todo estaría bien. Encendió el carro, "Después de todo, si voy contigo." Le dijo y creyó que lo iba a encontrar sonriendo pero su vista continuaba pegada a su pierna. Selene dejó pasar unos segundos y después la sacudió, "¿Ves?" le dijo mostrándole que estaba bien, que ya no fastidiaba ni dolía, él no se conformó con verlo, pronto su mano la estaba palpando, medicamente.

Sonja murió quemada, se recordó, había sido estúpido pedirle que cambiaran de carro, y desatento de su parte. "Vienes conmigo, ¿porque?" le preguntó no queriendo dejarle ver que aún le sorprendía la sanación rápida, prefería saber porque había cambiado de decisión tan rápidamente.

A toda costa te tienes que quedar al lado de Michael. Alguien lo tiene que vigilar. Gabriel le había dicho después de preguntarle si aún estaba con él y ante su respuesta ser un sí él la había sorprendido con sus palabras, al preguntarle por qué, si había alguna amenaza o problema Gabriel tan sólo le había dicho que era muy importante para ellos como para dejarlo rondar por donde quisiera sólo. Esa noche sería la primera de las tres lunas llenas que se vendrían. Selene sabía que Michael sabía controlarlo, la mayoría de gente en ese mundo sabía que lo sabía controlar, aún así no discutió la decisión de Gabriel, "Una orden." Le respondió aumentando la velocidad.

Michael la miró y le frunció el ceño, después su mirada quedándose en el carro que dejaban atrás, que seguramente pronto sería recogido. Le iba a preguntar sobre las huellas de las llantas que este carro dejaría sobre la polvorienta carretera y que seguramente podían llevar a su casa pero decidió no hacerlo, ella sabía lo que hacía. La volvió a mirar, como fuera, se iba a tener que quedar con él, alejados, solos, eso era lo que contaba. "Claro, y como siempre te encanta seguir ordenes." Le dijo con ironía.

Selene lo volteó a mirar, en ese momento pensando en que el aún no sabía dar órdenes. Lo habían estado entrenando como guerrero pero no como líder. Tendría que aprender, suponía que actualmente si estaba dispuesto a dar una diría 'por favor' primero. "Tu mamá suena como una mujer irracional." Le dijo recordando lo que le había dicho hacía un momento.

¡¿Qué diablos?! Se preguntó volteándose hacia ella y la vio tan seria como siempre, pensó que tal vez fue ridículo de él pensar que la encontraría con una sonrisa en su cara, una broma. Al tanto de lo que le había dicho de ella antes reconoció porqué Selene la encontraría irracional, "Es normal, sabes, en estos tiempos." Selene le hizo una cara de confusión pero al mismo tiempo se las ingenió para mirarlo como diciéndole que no le importaba escuchar sus explicaciones, "Los jóvenes suelen hacer cosas que sus padres categóricamente ya les han dicho no les agrada, cuando uno va y le pide, generalmente a la madre, permiso para eso ellas explotan diciendo que uno puede hacer lo que se desee, pero uno sabe que no es así, que se meterá en un problema si lo hace. Es un arma de doble filo." Recordaba como odiaba eso cuando adolescente, "Las cosas no son como en tu tiempo."

Selene asintió sin comprender completamente, ¿porque simplemente no decían que no, que no pueden ir? Se fijó en el camino, dos días con Michael era algo que la intimidaba, aunque pensándolo bien, podían utilizar uno de esos días para ir donde Jhon y darle a conocer a Michael de una vez por todas lo que habían estado haciendo a sus espaldas desde hacía unos meses, no creía que le gustara saber que le habían armado un ejército pequeño pero leal y optimo en el cual podía confiar, pero él tenía que aprender a lidiar con como las cosas funcionaban en ese mundo.

Michael continuó mirándola, en ese momento sintiéndose cansado y el carro meciéndolo no estaba ayudando pero se esforzó a mantenerse despierto, tenía que aprenderse el camino. Media hora después la volteó a mirar. "Hay estudios que aprueban que uno subconscientemente le atraen ciertas características que sus padres tienen. A un hombre por ejemplo el olor a vainilla en una loción lo atraerá sin saber que probablemente esta recordando las galletas que su mamá solía hornearle cuando niño, a una mujer el olor a madera en una loción le recordara a su padre." Le dijo pero la vio mirando el camino como si no lo escuchara, "Así que parece que estoy buscando la irracionalidad de mi madre en ti...lo cual no lo podría discutir, no hay mujer más irracional que tú." Hacerlo esperar ocho meses para luego así como así aceptarlo...era irracional.

·

·

·

Este es el primero de dos capítulos que originalmente serían uno sólo pero que si lo hubiera dejado como uno este sería demasiado largo y más me demoraría por actualizar pues no iría ni por la mitad.

Gracias por todas las reviews, me da felicidad entrar a mi correo y ver que alguien me ha dejado una opición!

·

**Charlotte, **si continuas leyendo esto, **¿eres la misma **Krisshie que me dejó una review con una pregunta sobre Samantha? Si lo eres entonces tengo que decirte que me encantaría contestar tu pregunta pero no eres miembro de ff . net y por eso no te puedo dejar un PM y como no dejaste tu correo se me hizo imposible comunicarme contigo. ff .net desde hace un tiempo prohibió que uno empezara a hablar a través de los capítulos (como lo estoy haciendo ahora), si aún estas interesada en la pregunta entonces ya sabes que hacer, te puedo adelantar que es un hecho en el fandom que el nombre de la mujer de la fotografía es Samantha.

·


End file.
